RWBY : Knights of Old Remnant: Jaune Arc Chronicles
by kuya-taku
Summary: Jaune Arc, for the first time of his life was a normal person and had friends; he was happy, but he was still a knight in secrete . Was this normal life enough to out run his Blood-stained past and a have a future? A noble status, yet it stands in a graveyard bathe in a gruesome truth.
1. Chapter 1: Beacon (Rewrite)

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1: Beacon (Rewrite)**

* * *

 **Note: September, 22 2016** **Corrections**

* * *

 **I also point out that I do not own RWBY, It will always be Monty's original creation. This is nothing but a work inspired by him. I also want to thank you in advance for the effort of reading my very first fanfic (to be ever posted). I admit it took a slap (I slapped my self haha) and a long hard argument with myself and decided to take some risk, I mean why not right?. I do welcome any correction, suggestion, violent reaction (this part means Review) to be able to further developed and lessen any kind of mistakes in the near future as this Story progress on.**

* * *

 **Knights of Old Remnant: Jaune Arc Chronicles**

* * *

 **"It is a kingdom of conscience, or nothing."**

 **"what man is a man who does not make the world better"**

" **We are the protectors of the Light"**

" **We who tasted the forbidding charms of Darkness"**

" **And have neglected all of its temptation"**

" **Our Swords is what will vanquish the Wicked"**

" **Our Shields is what will protect the Weak"**

 **"Be without fear in the face of your enemies."**

 **"Be brave and upright that God may love thee."**

 **"Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your death."**

 **"Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong – that is your oath."**

 **-"We are the Knights of Old Remnant"-**

There was a common tradition that was held over the ruined city, the Night under the darkness of Friday the 13th year ****. Shouts of cheers and war chants echoed from what seemed to be a victory rally celebrated by none other than thousands of armed men. Each was indulging in liquid alcohol and dined like a king for their Job was done and given. A victory was scored over Remnant, a victory against the order of what they all despise; 'Law'. They shouted their cheers and fired their weapons in the air caring less of who might get hit. Savoring the taste of food and as well as the young female trophies they've captured as they took turns in the paradise of women physical traits. The cries of all the young damsel's in distress as they were being violated was like music to the ears of men before them.

That was until a gigantic smoky shadow descended from the sky and breathed fire among those below it. It came so fast and so strong that the single swing of its wings was enough to blow everything away. It was the very darkness that took form from all the negativity brought by the 'tradition'. A darkness that will bring even more destruction to whatever that remains of Remnant.

Its eyes was red as hell and its body was like hollow of black smoke. It brought so much fear to the people that the Grimm all over the land reacted to it. As hordes of Grimm came charging to the ruined city killing everyone in their path, 6 figures sprang into action as they made their way to the center of city in full regalia; ready to fight.

The creature kept circling the sky as it aims to eliminate Mankind and destroy the world. After all it was all the negative emotion of the world that gave 'it' its purpose as the gods willed them to do.

Amongs the Chaos, the 6 figures now stood in the burning ritual grounds that was elevated a few floors from the center of the city with their weapons unsheathed and ready to fight. Their surrounding was filled with dead bodies either burning or eaten by all sorts of Grimm. The site they saw brought either comfort knowing at least the army was dealt with already or that they still felt pity for them.

They were now standing in a burning graveyard, overlooking the entire ruined city and the forest as the creature flew and seek to eliminate everything it set its eyes upon, with its breathe of fire and its black as death gigantic body.

Suddenly, chorus of clashing chains and a bright light erupted. It beamed towards the creature and brought everything to a standstill. Then a powerful impact shook the earth, it sent waves of quakes across the Land. By the time the dust settled, the Gigantic creature was laid in the ground with its left wing cut off. One could even tell that the creature was so enormous, it looked like a mountain from the view above.

The Dragon Grimm roared so loud, as it straggles to escape the bonds of chains grounding it. It tried to breathe more fire, setting its surroundings in ablaze while swinging its tail furiously around in the effort to hit the one that cast such chains to it.

In the Flames that looked like a sea on fire stands a figure, a human shaped shadow standing still while faced towards the Grimm like Dragon. The figure slowly looked up and met the creature's angry eyes, it was like Death in form having power to take everything and anything that it wishes. Though the human didn't even felt fear or any emotion, he had a blank expression and a set of eyes that was so empty it could give anyone nightmares when looked at. Mankind was not new to Fear, it was their natural instinct to feel and react to it.

However the man was not the one in fear, this time it was the creature that was afraid of the Man who was standing before it. As it give its last efforts to break free of the golden chains that binds the body on hold, the creature arched its back and attempted to attack the man in the determination to grind him with its deadly teeth.

Then a bright light erected once again, suddenly everything went white….

* * *

 **6 years later...**

The night was snowy, cold and dark in the city of Vale. Everything was silent, but not until the Star that was at the top of a Christmas tree lit up. It illuminated the City as if setting it free from the dusk. Beauty of the flashing and dancing Christmas light then followed. They all suddenly shined the streets and all the corners of the Town.

This was a tradition held in Vale every Christmas Eve, everyone was invited. They were welcomed to join and offer anything they could contribute to celebrate the special Holiday. The night was accompanied by the songs and Merry cheers of the Towns folk, among them was a family of four; two girls and two adults.

Just over the Vale Garden View Cliff, a teenage girl was staring in the distance, she was looking over the Town and all its beauty. It was her favorite spot even with the snow covering the fields of Red Roses.

Her hair was deep red with a bit of light colored highlights on the edge of her bangs. She was wearing a Red inspired jacket with black lines like those of a circuit board, which pretty much broadcast to everyone that she's a fan of the red color. Her height was an average for a 15 year old teenage girl, after all she always claims to drink milk thinking it would help her grow more.

Her silver eyes was like twinkling stars in the reflection of what she was looking at. However those set of eyes suddenly caught the sight of a Star that was set on top of the Giant Christmas tree in the middle of the Town. It brought back memories of someone who was long gone yet longing for her was always present in her heart.

When suddenly her gaze was broken by a familiar voice that approached from behind her, "Hey sis, watcha doing there?

Yang was a beautiful girl blessed by both strong physical build, sexy traits and curves. She had fire as her semblance so her hair was a bit messy, but even with 'that' she still looked stunning. Like her special ability, she tends to have a short fuse, especially when it comes to her hair. In fact there was rumors going around town, not the kind of rumors that was purposely done to hurt and spread false ideas or info.

It was that : "Don't mess with her hair or her family or it will be the end of you. If that doesn't scare you, just wait till she introduce you to her favorite two best friends namely right and left knuckle"(not unless you have a death wish or something like that). She was wearing a bright yellow jacket with black and white lines. Oh and yeah, the two are Sisters.

"Yang? I thought you went on a date tonight, what happened?"...

"Well did you honestly think I'd let my little sister to be with her self alone on Christmas Eve?"...

Ruby was shocked yet tried to defend such claim and crossed her arms, "What! Cha- no I'm not "Alone", I was with dad a moment ago until Uncle Qrow had an argument with some guy and Dad had to stop them"...

Yang let out a sigh and crossed her arms, "Let me guess, both of them was drunk?

"Yup"...

Ruby looked back at the Christmas tree, when Yang suddenly jump on her as if cuddling her from behind like a cute little stuff toy. For her, Ruby was too cute and adorable as a little Sister.

"Yang! What are you doing? Let goooooo of me" said Ruby while straggling to escape the suffocating chess of her sister.

"Ohhhh~~~~~ I can't helped it, you're so adorable when you smile while looking in the distance, you're like an angel"...

"Please staaafff~~~~" said Ruby managing to utter the words out.

"Oh sorry , got a little overboard there, but anyway what were you looking at?"...

"Ahm… well I was looking at the Town's Christmas tree, I was just wondering what it would be like if Mom was here"..

Yang quickly replied to her, knowing full well of how it felt once, "I know how you feel but you know, Ruby. Mom is always here with us."

Ruby looked at her with a smile but disappeared quickly as she lowered her head, "Yeah, but the thing is…. it's not the only thing I was thinking about."

This really got Yang concerned somehow, she never saw her like this, "Really? What else?".

Ruby mustered her courage and said, "In a few months you'll be leaving for beacon, while I still have another two years in Signal…"

Hearing this made Yang a bit happy, she was so cute, "auhhh~~~ Is my baby sister going to miss me? Oh let me give you hug"... Yang tried to give her sister another cuddle, however Ruby dodge the incoming suffocating clinches with the help of her Semblances.

"I am not going to be killed by another one of your hugs again, Yang!"...

Yang was a bit disappointed, "Oh Ruby it's just my only way to show my burning love for my Sister! And I know you love it".. But Ruby quickly replied, "Nope! Well maybe except the part where…. well you know 'top heavy'".

Yang was offended by the gesture and the mere word she used to express her huge bust, "Excuse me!". The two look serious for a minute then suddenly brook into laughter.

Ruby calmed herself and said, "Good luck on your way to Beacon. Mom will surely be proud of you."

Yang was surprised about what her little sister just said, "Wow, hold on just a second there little sis, isn't too early to say that?"..

"Hehe yeah maybe but I'm defenetl-", Ruby was cut off when she saw her dad headed their way wearing a tired and disappointed look on his face. Along with her Uncle Qrow, who was in spite of being drunk, was smiling and laughing. They were talking something about the inn keeper's skirt length.

Yang looked at the direction Ruby was starring, "OH! Dad is back"

Ruby then broke into a short sprint and said, "Yeah, let's go! come on!" while gesturing to Yang to follow.

The two girls rushed towards their Dad and uncle's side as they continued to celebrate and enjoy the rest on the night. Ruby let go of the thought of Yang going to beacon, she said to herself "Yang is right, it's too early to say thing like that".

Little did she know that the next 4 months, her entire life was about to change forever.

* * *

Chapters 1: Beacon

* * *

After Torchtwick manage to escape with the help of his mysterious henchmen or lady. Ruby suddenly realized that she was already on an Airship heading towards Beacon Academy. Yang was so surprised and happy to know that Ruby was going with her to Beacon.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever!" Yang said while crushing Ruby with a hug, " Pleassshh Stafph" said Ruby who managed to reply back.

Yang immediately let the Red reaper go and quickly replied, "But I'm so proud of you and everyon-" she was suddenly cut off by an announcement.

"Hello and Welcome to Beacon, my name is Glenda Goodwitch" Ruby suddenly recognize the feminine voice and looked around as if she was preparing for a whip or something.

"What's the matter Sis?" Yang looked at her beloved baby sister, wondering what she was doing.

"Uhm, nothing~~nothing!, I was just…. you know, surprised!" said Ruby trying to act all happy but there was still an awkward expression on her face.

"Well we're probably near Beacon now" Yang said while crossing her arms giving Ruby a questioning look.

"Really?" Ruby changed her mood instantly from 'awkward' to 'Happy-all-the-time' kind of mood. After all she was still 15 and got moved ahead 2 years before any of her friends did. She was quite a special case and she wants to know why. Though that Question was on her mind, it was quickly overshadowed by the mere fact that she was going to be a Huntress in Training.

"How can you tell?" Ruby asked her sister excitedly "Well I can already see the School from up here" Yang slowly pointing here finger towards the window behind Ruby. "Where!" Ruby quickly turned around to see it for herself.

"Wow" as it sounds, Ruby was amaze on how big the School was from the outside, she can tell already judging the view from the range. Other than the Beacon Academy stealing her breathe away, she saw the entire Town from way above, in fact she can even see her former school.

And like a little kid (well …. she is) her eyes widened to see it all before her. Yang saw the view too and admittedly it was breath taking.

"Well, Beacon's our Home now"

"Yeah your right" said in response. "The view from up here is amazing!" Said loudly by Ruby making a certain _fella_ to shake and loose his focus.

"I know, I never knew I'll see Vale in this high, I mean the Garden Cliff got nothing on this" Yang added which made the young lad more tense and all wobbly suddenly.

"Hey the Cliff View from the Garden are good too, I mean just wait for the Roses to bloom" said Ruby with a cute pout and jealous voice.

"I mean the hundred feet look down is cool too bu-"Ruby was cut off by a small bump from her back.

She quickly turned around to see who it was. To her surprise, it was a boy wearing a Light Blue jacket having lines on dark blue trailing its arms with the hood 'on' looking wobbly as he tries to steady himself.

"Uhm… are you ok, mister?" Ruby questioned the man giving him a quick scan of the situation he was in.

While suddenly "Ahm, rubes I don't think he looks good we should go and ask for hel—, hey!" Yang was surprised when the young man suddenly shoved her aside. She wasn't hurt, though she felt a bit angry for the rudeness. He didn't even asked to excuse himself. She was about to grab the guy when she was stopped by Ruby who was not surprised and manage to understand what just happened.

The two of them was actually blocking the trash bin where the young man was almost puking his innards out.

"Eeeiiiwwww! Oh! Ruby! He puke at your shoe!" Yang said while pointing to Ruby's boots.

Ruby quickly looked discussed, "Aw yuck mister, get it away from me!, get it away from me!, get it away from me! Get it away from me!"

Well that was awkward. When the young man was finished emptying his stomach after he almost spite out his guts, he tried to approach the two girls again. This time in a proper and normal way.

"Hey uhm… sorry about earlier, I guess the view wasn't for everyone huh?" He manage to say while trying to steady himself and control his motion sickness.

Ruby, despite what happened earlier decided to overlook it and just let it go. No one was hurt other than the boots that was just cleaned the other day of course.

"Yeah well, let's just forget about it" Ruby said in reply with a smile.

"Well I won't, you pretty much left a good first day impression there 'Vomit-Boy'" Yang said teasingly.

"Oh come on, with the names already?" asked by the young man obviously didn't expect it having the first day, wait it wasn't just a first day. In fact they were still on their way to Beacon, thinking about it made the young lad even more frustrated.

"Yang! sorry about that she really likes teasing people here and there" Ruby added trying to stop Yang to further toying with the lads pride or confidence if he still had any after what just happen.

"I'm not, after all …. I wasn't the one who gave him that name" Yang said with a grin making Ruby all jumpy while she made various silent gestures to stop it.

"Wait you came up with it?" the young man asked,

"Yes, …I'm sorry… it was the first thing that came in mind" Ruby answered with a defeated look.

"Its fine, I guess it happens hehe" said the blonde man while trying to make a smile and give off a laugh. After all, he was still not feeling well due to the flying sensation of the Airship.

"I think we just started with the wrong foot, anyway I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc from Vacuo." Extending his hand, "Hi! I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose and this is my older sister Yang" Ruby tried her best to not mess the formalities too much. She wasn't exactly all too familiar with greetings or making friends, she has this kind of struggles (of course, she's a teenager, we all had the same experience…. I think).

"So….. I couldn't help but over hear your earlier conversation. What's the matter at being special?" Jaune didn't want to be too nosy about it, but he was simply curious to know.

"Oh that~~~ well, you see—"

Yang interrupted, "Ruby 'here' got accelerated two years early" Ruby did her best to hide her face with her two hands in embarrassment or something like that while chanting something about "Normal Knees, Normal Knees, Normal Knees, Normal Knees".

Jaune didn't quite understand it but he added "So? Wait you're… what 15 or 16 something?" Ruby didn't said anything but instead she just gave a nod.

"I can't see anything wrong there…" Jaune said with a straight and happy voice.

"You don't?" said Ruby as she peeked from one finger opened.

"Yeah, well ….. we all came to Beacon because we're all special, right? Because we are going to train to be become huntsman and huntress".

"See I told ya sooo!" Yang said in amusement, what he said was true therefore he was one of the few people who managed to meet one her best friends; the right knuckle (not in a painful or forceful way at least). She gestured to Jaune with a fist bump and Jaune gladly respond to it, this made Ruby raised her head.

"You really think so?" she was still surprised about what Jaune just said a few seconds ago. Then she realized he does have a point,

"Of Course! Not everyone was lucky to qualify you know" of course he was right and of course he has a point. That's what the Woman named Glynda Goodwitch said so earlier in the comms and TV Screen. It was a good thing at least Jaune was paying attention to the announcements, it made him feel and sound a bit smart for once too.

The Airship finally arrived at the flight deck and slowly descended towards the platform. This sensation brought Jaune back to his sickness, "Damn just when I was making a good impression to them,"

Jaune quickly tried to steady his balance and slowly made his way to the trash bin. Yang and Ruby was already by the air lock as it opens, so they decided to be the first ones to step off the Airship.

As of that moment they were officially going to start their life as a Huntsman and Huntress in Training in Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **Well there we go, I know it's a bit short and maybe crappy, I am still a novice to fanfic writing. But anyways let me know about any of my mistakes I made in this chapter and I'll try to keep them in mind for the next one.**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea! ….(^_^),,"V"**


	2. Chapter 2 : After the Initiation

**Salutation! Before anything else I just want to inform you about this chapter. I decided to just skip the entire Initiation in the forest and instead focus on the days that happened afterwards, so you guys won't have to read the entire thing again. When I said that I want to make "MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY FLOW" of the RWBYI really meant it.**

 **I also point out that I do not own RWBY; it will always be Monty's original creation. This is nothing but a work inspired by him. I also want to thank you in advance for the effort of reading my very first fanfic (to be ever posted). I do welcome any correction, suggestion, violent reaction (this part means Review) to be able to further developed and lessen any kind of mistakes in the near future as this Story progress on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: After the Initiation**

* * *

After yesterday's Initiation, Jaune felt exhausted. Half beaten to a pulp, he decided to just lay in the cold hard floor hugged by his sleeping bag to at least let his body recover. He wasn't particularly dumb about him using his aura to heal his aching muscles; he just doesn't want to rely on them too much. He wanted to experience the pain of hardship because he knew it'll be that exact feeling that will help him grow more. However the rest was cut short when the School inter Comm rang,

"Attention, Would Mr. Jaune Arc of Vacuo kindly proceed to the Head Master's Office, this afternoon"

Jaune felt like he wants cast a curse to whoever said that but then the announcement went 2 more times making him realized; "I'm being called in the Headmasters office, this doesn't sound good".

All of the Student was curious to see who was this 'Jaune Arc', _"Oh damn I can't let them know that was me, why am I being called to the Head masters office for? And why the hell now?"_ Jaune said as he silently dressed himself and tried to sneak quietly as possible. Not until someone suddenly called out from the crowd with an alias he truly hated.

"Hey ' _Vomit-Boy!_ ' Are you in some kind of trouble?" Yang blurted out causing the rest of the student body to look at him in confusion.

Jaune acted oblivious of the situation and just went ahead _"It's ok Jaune, just act as if you don't know her, that always works right?_ " while talking to himself silently praying for it to happen, a hand stretched out and grab his left arm jacket.

He looked to his left to see who it was "Hey Jaune what happened?" Ruby said in a worried voice,

Jaune saw her reaction and couldn't deny the fact that she was so cute, "Uhm … well… I don't know exactly know Ruby".

Weiss suddenly appeared from nowhere with her arms crossed glaring at him like a white tiger about to feast on its prey, maybe he was…. considering the gap between them but which one?

"Hmp, looks like you're 'the' trouble", "Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed while gesturing to be silent.

"Well what do you expect, you saw him yesterday, he couldn't even protect himself. Pyrrha had to baby sit him the entire time. Not to mention it was him who ran into that DeathStalker to begin with."

' _Weiss was cold, her attitude would definitely cause friction with anyone she'll come across with'_ Jaune thought to himself.

Yang joined in the conversation appearing next to Weiss "Come on Weiss-cream, he did a good job planning the attack on that Grimm, cut him some slack will yea!", "She's right, ever heard the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover?!'" said by Ruby trying to implant the thought to her.

Uttering this suddenly made a certain Faunus to sneezed aloud somewhere in the cafeteria. She doesn't do that much but at that moment all she can do is bury her face even more to the book she was reading in embarrassed by the unexpected reaction.

Anyways lets go back to our knight…..

The three girls almost cause a fight when Weiss kept continuing on the thought about how weak Jaune was, though Jaune knew there were ulterior motive to it. She was just jealous of Ruby because she had to be the one to finish off the Nevermore yesterday.

While Ruby was just trying to defend her very first friend she made in Beacon. And Yang… well…. She's doing it for the sake of Sisterly Loved.

Jaune Broke the three off trying to calm the scene , keeping everything under control due to the attention they were getting from the other students.

"Guys come on let's keep our heads cool and try to talk things out like civilize people?" Weiss tried to talk more but was cut off with Jaune slowly gesturing to be quite. He also pointed to Professor Peter Port who was nearby.

"Look I don't want any more trouble and I know you too, so let's just end this here and let bygones be bygones? What do you say?" Weiss glared at him not because she was plain angry now but because he was right. She rolled her eyes and just shrug off which meant _'fine'_.

Yang tried to say something when Jaune added "Not unless you're interested in coming with me to the Headmasters Office then please be my guess…. Yang"

"…." Silence. Yang and Weiss shared a short cold and hot glare at each other before heading on their own separate ways.

Finally, "Thank Monty, that was close…", "A little too close if you ask me, but you manage break it off" Ruby looked to Jaune with a Smiling grin. "I never saw yang like that ever since Dad manage to bribe her of 'The Achieve Men' concert tickets". Ruby sort of giggled seeing what Jaune just did kind of reminds her of her Dad.

"So why were you called again?" Ruby asked

"I really don't know but I'd better get there quickly, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, good luck", "Thanks Ruby", "No I mean literally, Ms. Glynda is probably there, you know"

* * *

Jaune really didn't do anything wrong nor offended anyone, well maybe for Weiss she's… well…. Weiss. This gave him concerns about the reason for it. He was thinking whether he did got away of falsifying his papers to get into Beacon or that he was about to be expelled on the 3rd day.

He just have to play with whatever the reason was, he wouldn't want to walk into the trap or worse step in any mine fields that was the professors or staff. Jaune just went to his way; he can't just make the head master wait any longer.

After an hour of walking around looking for some kind of recognizable landmark that says 'Headmasters Office' he was lost.

He admitted that Beacon was a big place, perhaps too 'big' for him. It was like a maze of rooms and hall ways, he was even convince that one door might lead to another dimension or some kind. He tried to ask for directions but it was an utter failure, he was worst at making friends. Any attempt of approaching someone ends up him being socially awkward or just being plain weird.

It was really exhausting considering his body still aches from the Initiation yesterday. He was going around and around the campus but eventually with all his luck, Jaune manage to arrive at the top of the tower.

When the elevator door opened up the first thing he noticed was the sound of giant gears running, clicking in ceiling. In the center rests a desk with the head master Ozpin seated and was staring at him. At his right side was Professor Goodwitch, who doesn't seem to be pleased seeing him _(well honestly that's almost all the time for everyone)._

This made Jaune take a quick gulp due to the tension-killing-mood that was present in the air. He approached them and greeted them politely. "Good afternoon Professor Ozpin" He said in a normal voice "You wanted to talk to me?"

Jaune took noticed the pile of papers in professor's desk with his picture. He was certain it was his falsified transfer information. "Yes Mr. Arc, but first I sincerely hope your enjoying yourself here at Beacon" Ozpin said in reply who was about to take a sip of his Coffee.

"Oh of course, Beacon is so big I had to let myself lost at admiring the surroundings and its facilities. I mean it's an honor to be able to attend such prestigious Academy" said Jaune with a flattering voice who was feeling a bit sweaty now. Well Beacon was so big that missing students was quite normal for them already; no wonder students had the reputation of arriving late at classes. He had to make sure he'd say the right words, sweet-talks could be handy at his current situation.

"Well we're glad to hear such praise coming from someone such as yourself Mr. Arc, or should I call you Sir. Arc?" Ozpin said with a reverent voice, making Jaune widened his eyes in surprise on what might Ozpin know.

"Sir. Arc? No I think that's a bit too much? Just call me Jaune that would be fine" he manages to say while trying to act normal and oblivious to the previous said name.

Glynda let out sigh changing her expression from being displeased to a simply concerning look. She closed her eyes and fixed her glasses in place and said in a straight yet cold mannered voice.

"Mr. Arc with someone of your status, you didn't have to go all the trouble of changing your personal information and all its credentials and authenticity"

This made Jaune dropped his mouth, he thought to himself _"Yup I'm dead",_ this was the moment that he knew, Jaune fucked up.

"You knew? Wait so does this means I'm going to be kick out of Beacon now?" Ozpin quickly shook his head in disapproval "Heavens no 'Jaune'", "Then what is this all about?" Jaune replied trying to hold himself. He was clueless of the outcome of this ' _startling_ ' situation.

"We simply want to have a chat with you 'Jaune', please take a seat" pointing towards the vacant chair in front of them. "We already know that you were coming to Beacon for quite some time now.  
And to be honest we were still puzzled about the reason for someone like you to join the Huntsman training program"

Ozpin said straight leaning towards Jaune with his hand resting in the table. "And we were surprised to see your records and all the transfer Scripts all different, why is that?" added by Glynda just before Jaune was about to answer Ozpin's question.

Jaune was still surprised of the sudden outcome of events

He knew that somehow he had no escape; it's as if he was cornered but _'that'_ wasn't much of the situation now. He was aware of the risk, a few slipups here and there but he was determine to keep it to himself. It was for without risking his true identity or history to everyone. So he instead of answering their questions he gave them another _'question'_.

"Just how much do you know about me entirely?" Ozpin raise an eye brow and shared a look with Glynda. "I mean from whom did the source came, of me coming to Beacon?" Ozpin was determined to answer that.

"Well let's just say his the man that managed to convince you to come here in the first place" having a smile as a response to Jaune.

Oh right, I should have known "Qrow"

Jaune was bursting in anger "I can't believe that man ratted me out, first he suggested me to go here and now telling everyone about m-" Jaune was cut off by Glynda "He didn't told everyone about you just the person he knew would and could take care of you, ' _Ozpin_ '",

"Then how did you know?" Jaune asked, "I'm a professor Mr. Arc that means I teach students. Even some of the Knightly tales from the council's history is a common knowledge I teach here". Of course she's a teacher, you dumb ass.

Jaune did manage to understand his situation now _. "All they know is that I at noble status as knight under the council"_ said Jaune in thought.

Men under the shade of Secrecy protecting from the shadows, but not the entire Knightly origin or most of his ' _true' identity'_. He then decided to use this half-baked truth to his advantage.

"Well now that I have answered your question, might you be so kind as to answer mine?" Ozpin added.

Jaune sigh letting out a disappointed expression, "after all I did to get those files and scripts", he paused for a sec then looked at them "I came to Beacon not because Qrow suggested me too but I came on my own free will." Jaune said with firm expression.

"On your own?" Glynda quickly asked back while Ozpin was just listening to whatever reason Jaune had to say,

"I am of a noble at name and status only, I want to break free of that Gallant Title, I want to learn more, be more than who I am now, I want to be somebody who manage to reach such highs done by my own strength and will to persevere. I maybe a knight, directly serving under the council but I want to help less fortunate people too, people who can't even protect themselves. And I certainly won't wait for someone to act and to do the right things when I know that I can do it myself,"

Jaune finished with his hands clench and an expression Ozpin know all too well and cannot be mistaken for another; it was the expression of burning passion. A Solid Fortitude, truly a knightly trait.

Ozpin let out a small laugh and smiled admiring the young lad before him, simply because he remembered someone from way back who had the same reasoning, himself.

"Well that's quite a reason for someone like your age, but your right and it's only natural for one individual to have a sense of purpose. Even for us huntsmen and Huntresses. I'll be looking forward for your outcome as you resolve all of your volition here at Beacon 'Jaune'"

Ozpin looked at Glynda "Glynda is there any more question you would like to raise to Mr. Arc?" Glynda didn't have to even response to that, knowing her Ozpin could tell that she admired the Knights and all the tales associated to them.

She simply said "Well, there is one thing I would want to ask you", "Ok what is it?" Jaune readied himself. "You see, this is not about your current situation, it's not because of your false documents or status, it's you being on a Team."

Glynda quickly explained, after yesterday's initiation, the Teams was decided and was given names already, sadly Jaune wasn't in one of them. He knew he gave a well displayed act of courage and strength but he couldn't figure out why he wasn't placed in a team.

"Why? What about it? Didn't I passed the initiation we had team work, we had coordination, we killed a Death Stalker while Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake took down a giant Nevermore, what did I do wrong?" Jaune asked in desperate for an answer.

Ozpin interrupted the argument "Well 'Jaune this was kind of related to the issue earlier but seeing we manage to get that out of the way and clear some questions. I may have change my mind on the Teams" Ozpin offered a sincere decision _"Thank Monty, for a second there I thought I won't be on a team"_ Jaune said with relief.

Glynda agreed with Ozpin and said "Mr. Arc thank you for your honest approach, but please do practice the caution of keeping things in a more discrete manner, we know for a fact that you were holding your punches. Do you not intend to show your true skills to everyone?"

Jaune smiled at the question and simply gave his reply "If I did that then I would easily over shadow my teammates , I want to work with someone and if it takes me holding back ' _punches'_ then so be it". Glynda was settled with the answer she was given.

After that Professor Ozpin dismissed Jaune and let him return to the School grounds. Even with the conversation they just had, Ozpin still doesn't know much about Jaune, about his history, capabilities and that was something to be concerned, he'll kept it in mind. After all Ozpin can sense that Jaune wasn't exactly an honest soul.

* * *

Jaune took a quick stroll towards the courtyard. He was in a particular good mood already having his paper works done and the unexpected appointment dealt with. He was just there enjoying himself with the comfort of music playing from his scroll.

He came across Blake who looked like a cat due the black bow giving the appearance, though he knew she had to be…..

A bibliomaniac

She was seating under a tree reading a book having no care to the world. Though she looked harmless he could give it a try, it's as simple as getting to know each other like being friends. He decided to approach her when all of a sudden he felt his shoulders heavy it wasn't until he heard the sudden burst of laughter and energetic voice beside him.

"Hey Jaune! Getting into trouble without us, awtch I'm hurt!" Nora said in a loud voice as if it was a dreadful and dramatic scene. "Nora!" said by Jaune when he felt his legs was about to fail him.

Before completely hitting the ground someone grabbed his left shoulder, giving him some support. He glanced up and saw the red headed glorious female warrior holding him tight. _(Spartan! Whitwiw, whitwiw I mean Awu!, awu!)_

"Are you alright? Jaune if you're not feeling well then you should just rest" said Pyrrha with concern.

"Rest!? Who needs rest when you have pancakes for Lunch! Rests are for lazy chumps HA-HA-HA" said by Nora who was laughing maniacally.

Ren managed to catch up with them, he was tired chasing after Nora all afternoon "Nora! I'm sorry about that. This tends to happens when she accidentally had syrup for Lunch or…. Any other meal of the day" said Ren while catching his breath.

"No problem" shrugged Jaune while Pyrrha gave of a smile and helped Jaune up. "Thanks Pyrrha"

"You're welcome" said happily by Pyrrha who suddenly giggle as she saw Jaune's expression with his Heir all mess up by 'Nora'. Who all of a sudden disappeared from the sight, making Ren even more frustrated. He went off to find her _'again'_ before anyone gets hurt, leaving the two alone.

"So what brings you here?" asking him to avoid any awkward moments that could ruin the moment.

"Oh I was just exploring the School grounds, but maybe….. 10% exploring and 90% lost"

Pyrrha let out a small laugh "What? did I say something wrong?", "No you didn't"

"Hey Pyrrha I want to say thanks, for yesterday… you know for unlocking my Aura and….."

"Didn't you thank me already?" , "Yeah but the events that followed afterwards—" Jaune was cut off when Pyrrha gave a light pat on his shoulder dusting some dirt "What about it ?" Jaune can't shake the thought Weiss said this morning, about him being babysit by Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry if you had to babysit me the entire Initiation" said in a disappointed sad kind of tone.

Pyrrha was a bit shock and concern about what she was hearing.

She then looked straight to Jaune's eyes then said " Is that how you saw it?, Jaune I wasn't babysitting you. I was just protecting you like a comrade, a teammate or a 'Partner'" Pyrrha felt a bit unease on that last part.

Jaune expression suddenly light up and gave hint of relief, "I see, right"

"And you did your best right? I mean you probably do the same with me" Pyrrha's cheeks went a bit red, good thing Jaune was a bit of numb skull.

Jaune wasn't exactly a good looking guy but there was something about him that fascinates her. Like for the fact that he was unaware about her name and popularity. He didn't even recognize her not until Weiss told him about that retched Cereal Box.

Few seconds of silence came between them but Jaune broke it off.

"So Pyrrha, excited for the announcement of teams?" asked Jaune, "Yeah" said by Pyrrha who was caught staring at him.

* * *

 **The Legend on Awkwardness continues….. I mean Knights of Old Remnant: Jaune Arc Chronicles continues (hehe)**

 **Well there we go,**

 **I didn't expect that the first chapter would get this much views or had favorites already. But if you were one of them whether you have read the entire chapter or not, still I want to say thanks!**

 **For those who was a bit confuse about the first chapter, well I'm sorry for the confusion there. I was told that for a story like an Adventure genre, it had to start with a bit on conflicts. But I'll do my best to write the Chapters up to date and let you guys have some fun puzzling things out.**

 **I want to acknowledge a certain author who is a friend of mine, Confused-alien, your one of the reason I made this fic, you inspired me with the last story of yours**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	3. Chapter 3: Settling Down

**Salutation! Well here's another Chapter of our Mysterious knight; just a fair warning though. It's not a lemon nor does it contain any shipping's (maybe) well just take your time reading the story and I hoped you'll enjoy yourself, I know I have.**

 **I would also like to point out that I do not own RWBY; it will always be Monty's original creation. This is nothing but a work inspired by him. I do welcome any correction, suggestion, violent reaction (this part means Review) to be able to further developed and lessen any kind of mistakes in the near future as this Story progress on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Settling Down**

* * *

Just a month after the Teams was announced and was given their respective dorms. Team JNPR had some trouble settling down, especially Jaune in particular. He was glad to have Nora, Ren and Pyrrha as teammates they even had TEAM RWBY's room in front of theirs. However there was one thing he wasn't prepared though, classes.

Jaune wasn't aware of the classes about History, Dust properties and even Math!

"Oh come on, I can't deal with Math". To Jaune it was his public Enemy #2, the first one would be the flying transportation part.

Jaune wasn't pissed off, he was just frustrated and at the same time irritated. He had to take such classes. It was a good thing Professor Port couldn't hear him, he was too busy proclaiming _'The word of 'Port'_ and his epic adventures.

The rest of the class was either sleeping or pretending to listen to him. And to think that his stories can be used as a lullaby.

He wanted to leave Beacon seeing how it was a bad idea coming here already coming to light. But nooooo, he has to stay and listen to history _(with personal touches of the Professor)_ , when he already knows the real story behind of those written in the Text books.

After all he spent the 5 years of his life in an underground Library that contains all sorts of original documents and the true tales, accounts of the Man and their Wars.

He didn't want to listen to any of the rubbish tale telling, he tried to keep himself busy. Maybe he can think about something else Training, his TEAM, maybe about the certain fragrance he smelled this morning. It was odd and at the same time it has a reminiscing sensation or maybe he could think about Ruby 'wait... what! Why Ruby?'.

He wondered about her, then looked around for the small girl. He caught a glimpse of a small figure wobbling near the second row to the right. He saw Ruby seated together with her TEAM making goofy faces, which made him smile and crack a small laugh.

* * *

"Ruby will you stop it, we're at the middle of the class" Weiss said in a whispering irritated tone.

"Well I can't help it, I'm bored and so does the rest of the class"

"Well think of something else ok? You're distracting me"

Yang interrupted them, "Hey guys watch this".

Yang steadied herself and sat up straight, she tried to mimic every action of the Professor only leaving his sentences with a simple word 'blah', "'blah'….'blah'-'blah'-'blah'…..'blah'…'blah'-'blah'…'blah'" even copied the action of the Professor brushing his mustache.

Ruby was clawing her finger on the table and biting her lips trying to contain the laughter. Even Weiss crack a smile after that display of goofiness, while Blake was so into her book.

Everyone saw what Yang was doing even Jaune and he can't helped but laugh. That broke the class into laughter which also broke the momentum the Professor had in discussion.

"Hmm, looks like I got side track there, where were we again?". Asked the Professor

"..."

No one responded because no one even cared any more, but suddenly the Professor remembered of the test he planned yesterday. He then reached into his records and searched for a candidate to help him with. Someone with the capability to do the task.

"Ahha! Yes he'll be a suited candidate, would Jaune Arc of Vacuo come here in front"…

Everyone looked at Jaune who was surprised as they are when the Professor called his name. Being clueless he just went with the flow.

"Good morning Mr. Arc, I hope you're having a great start of your day" said by the Professor.

Jaune thought to himself 'yeah I was, just a moment ago'. "Oh well of course, Professor"…

"Then would you like to be a candidate for the task I have for today?"…

"Task? I uhmmm… well" Jaune was trying to come up with some kind of reason. But then he was cut off when the Professor grab his shoulders and fixed his position in the center.

"Good, now please stand here, while I ready my test subject"…

Professor went to the other side of the room and pushed something that looked like a large crate with warnings saying 'DO NOT OPEN': 'DEADLY CONTENT'.

Ruby was curious about this and so did the rest of the class except for Weiss, Cardin and of course Blake. When suddenly the large crate shook with a roar coming from inside. Jaune eyes widened for his guess is as better as everyone else in the class, _'Beowulf'_.

He looked at the Professor wondering if he really meant test subject, because right now his thinking whether whose the real test subject; him or the Grimm.

He also glance up to see the audience present and saw Yang with a grin of anticipation in her face, Weiss who looked bored as if she knew the outcome already, Blake who's really, really into the book she was reading and Ruby gesturing a thumbs up at him.

"Yeah that helps, really making me confident alright" said Jaune in a sarcastic voices.

The only good thing was that Nora, Ren and Pyrrha wasn't there, they had different classes in the morning. It was enough to make the leader of TEAM JNPR sigh in relief. At least they won't see him embarrass himself, they'll just have to see hiim in the infirmary this afternoon.

Jaune didn't really had any ranged weapons (the big ones at lease) nor does he possess any types of glyph, not even a sword or a shield. All he had was two hidden knife like a blade under his jacket in his wrist and probably luck, well some kind of luck.

Ruby found it a little strange for Jaune having such weapon of choice used against a Grimm or any foe, "Hey Yang, during the Initiation... Jaune didn't really used anything right? I mean any kind of weapon?."

Yang replied, "Oh right , now that you mentioned it"...

"I told you guys, he was baby-sited by Pyrrha remember!" quickly added by Weiss.

"Maybe his a martial art kind of Fighter, I mean look at his stance" said by Yang while gesturing the position Jaune had.

"I supposed your right, it's a little odd though... it's the first time I saw those kind of stance, it's really different from yours or Dads"... said by Ruby in reply.

At that moment Professor Port quickly faced his students and perked himself, "Well now Student who can tell me what is a Beowulf? More accurately what is a 'Grimm'"…

Weiss raise her hand, "Yes Ms. Schnee".

"A Grimm is a creature that are mindless, all they do is bring chaos and conflict to people. Causing fear and distress"…

"Thank you for your opinion Ms. Schnee, but it wasn't the answer I was looking for"…

"What?" said by the surprised Schnee who never got a wrong answer in her life.

"You just defined them in their traits and doings but not of 'what' they may be. Now is there anyone else who would like to try the answer?"…

"Oh! You got burn Weiss-cream, tssssss" said by Yang who apparently added insult to injury.

Jaune raise his hand up. "Ah yes Mr. Arc".

"They're mostly know as killers but to a more historic side of view some saw them as antibodies that protects the World from foreign destructive forces namely 'us'. But according to legends, 'Grimm' is the _Sins_ of the people that took form after a god lost a bet with a Human who cheated and stole from him.

"Precisely, you see class Grimm was once hailed as gods who was furious for Man's traitorous ambitions, Man who stole from a god is one thing but to betray his trust is another"…

At this point Ruby was amazed about how Jaune knew such legend when all of his grades were reflecting the opposite.

"Now without delay, let us begin"… Professor Port raise his Axe and destroyed the Iron locks of the Crate displaying the creature that was trapped inside of it.

Right after the crate opened, the 'Beowulf' immediately ran wild and was about to attack anyone that it saw. However that time, its eyes were pinned at Jaune, who was taking a stance and reading himself from the dangerous creature.

The sheer sound of the creature's growling brought uneasiness and waves of caution to the class, they were all unarmed.

Weiss was worried about it, "Why would the professor do this kind of test in class? this could get his students in danger"...

"Oh come on, think about it, the professor is a certified Huntsman he can easily kill that Grimm"... Yang said as reply.

The Grimm creature charged towards Jaune at max speed in just a short span of area around them. Jaune jumped to his left side just seconds before the creature could have grabbed him. Then due to the sheer speed of the creature it couldn't result itself to a full stop, so it continued until it hit the wall hard.

Jaune then used it as an advantage while moving back away from the Blood thirsted creature. The professor only watched him, he didn't exactly gave any advice nor instruction on what to do exactly. He wasn't sure how to deal with the situation, he didn't want to display a too much force or to show off. He definitely won't just risk everything and reveal his identify now, but he had to choose now.

The creature recovered immediately and charged again only this time it had its arm spread wide preventing any escape from the either sides. Jaune was a bit amaze about how the creature saw it and adapted to the earlier action. He thought to himself _'I can at least let some few scratches here and there'._

But then at that moment, he suddenly remembered that he sealed his own Aura as well as his Semblance. He was going to die if the creature manage to grab hold of him. The situation and the odds were against him. However it did brought up a certain sensation he hadn't felt in a very long time; fear.

Fear was a common thing among humans even animals feels it, but it wasn't normal to Jaune. Fear brought him adrenaline to fight more, the urge to survive. He quickly readied himself for another incoming attack.

Jaune jumped over the creature's head and drawing his right hidden blade and stab the creature from the left side back of the neck. Though the attack didn't do much damage because the blade wasn't long enough to pierce much of its flesh. But then he felt his left arm in sudden pain right after the creature swing in turn and hit him with full force.

Jaune was sent flying near the desk of Ruby, "Come on Jaune you can do this, kick its butt!"

Jaune just simply replied a smile as he stood again and this time it was him who took the charge.

As the creature approach, Jaune did the unthinkable; he went for a low attack. Firstly knocking the Grimm off balance with Jaune hitting it's right leg. This made everyone in the class gasp and stun about what he just did. The creature fell forward and tumble twice not before it managed to lay a scratch on Jaune's left arm.

Jaune's arm wasn't bleeding he was just scratched. He quickly stood again when he suddenly saw the creature was already upon him. This was a surprised, but never the less he was up to the challenge in killing the creature before it 'kills' him.

The entire class was watching in interest seeing how the 'weak' and 'pathetic' Jaune Arc was managing to evade every attack the creature gave him. Though Weiss was only bored this time, asking herself _'couldn't he just end this?'_. She referring to the Professor not Jaune.

After a good 10 minutes, everyone was in shock and couldn't believe at what they're seeing. The creature was getting tired and they can tell it was bleeding already. It had multiple stab and slashes received from its blonde foe.

Jaune wasn't in a good condition either, he did manage to evade the deadly attacks but still received quite a damage from it. At the last few seconds the creature leap one more time, but it was weak having its legs worn out and injured. Jaune used the creatures momentum to drag his left blade across its face and used his right knife to stab the creatures head in the right side.

It was then and there; Jaune retracted his Blade from the 'Beowulf's' head making the creature fall in the hard floor, dead.

Everyone had their mouth dropped especially Weiss that couldn't believe that Jaune manage to kill a Grimm on his own. While Ruby cheered saying that Jaune did a good job.

Yang simply cross her arms and smiled with a grin, "That took shorter than I expected" .

The professor went to assist Jaune seeing the young lads injuries. But of course he had to congratulate the lad for a job well done. He then turned to the audience, "Would Ms. Rose helped him get to the Infirmary.."

Ruby gladly accepted the task and quickly dashed to Jaune's side giving him some support, "Easy does it Jaune".

"Thanks Ruby", Jaune replied in a tired voice.

After the two student left the class, Professor Port stood in the middle while the dead 'Beowulf' slowly decompose.

"Now my dear students, you're all probably wondering why did I do such a thing and almost let Mr. Arc die dealing with the Grimm alone...".

"Yeah professor, you could have ended it when Jaune fell for the Fourth time..." Weiss said in a questioning manner

"My point exactly, if I were to interfere with such conflict, would there be any reason for improvement?" said by the Professor.

"Wait what?"…

"Ms. Schnee you claimed that the 'Grimm' are mindless correct?"…

"Yes, I did"…

"In the events earlier haven't you noticed anything? Did anyone?"….

"…" none responded.

"Well this is truly dreadful" said by the Professor who was disappointed.

He then decided to just explain the situation that simply transpired, "The Grimm did not senselessly attacked Mr. Arc, and it studied him. Not all Grimm are mindless or still mindless, like 'us' they too evolve as well"…

"Wait we didn't saw anything like that Professor, didn't it just swing its arms and charge without planning or control" this time Weiss was displeased and disapproved about what the Professor just said.

"Oh my, looks like only 3 student from the entire class saw the hints. Clearly I can tell by now who are ones that gives a full attention during discussion."

That comment slightly enrage the class when suddenly a voice appeared from nowhere, "By any chance professor are you referring to the part when Jaune dodge the first attack and the second?"

The mysterious voice was Blake's, "Yes exactly, did you noticed anything else?" …

"Well the attacks that followed was a bit more random like an irritated action which probably cause by Jaune's counters. That situation clearly show that the Grimm was clearly angry which was a sign of sentient traits."

Not only did Blake's sudden participation in discussion surprised everyone in class but as well as her answer.

"Great observation Ms. Belladona, looks like you, Ms. Yang and Mr. Arc are the only ones who saw through it, that's a plus grade"….

Weiss quickly replied in disagree and so did everyone, "What even Yang knew?"….

"Hahaha looks like you need to listen more Weiss-cream"…

"How did you knew?"…

"I'm a hand-to-hand combat kind of fighter Weiss. I can tell whether my opponent is getting tired from all the hits. Though I'm surprised to see Blake was paying some attention"….

Blake closed her book and prepared to leave when she said, "I may read a lot but that doesn't mean I don't give a thing to the world"…

Weiss just sigh in defeat and Yang smiled; the class was over.

* * *

Later that afternoon the rest of TEAM JNPR heard the rumors about a Grimm in school, and something about a live demonstration.

They all quickly headed to the Infirmary to check on their leader, "Jaune! Are you alright? What happened?" said Pyrrha in a worried voice but no one was there.

They asked the nurse where Jaune was and what was his condition. They were all relieved to know that he wasn't in a bad state. He simply needed some rest and some dust medicine for the scratches.

Nora and Ren was relief of the news while Pyrrha was still a bit distress of how their leader was really doing. He was allowed to return to his dorm and rest for the day. Pyrrha quickly rushed to their dorm. While Nora and Ren decided to get some food for Jaune having to skip Lunch due to the checked up.

When Pyrrha got to the Door she heard noises coming from the inside….

"Ow! Ow! Can you do it a little more gently? It kind of hurts you know…"

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm kind of new to this…"

"Okay, j-just do it slowly"...

"Okay"

Pyrrha was blushing wondering what the voices could be doing inside. When things went silent she decided to stop it at once. She reached for the door and slowly opened it, she caught a sight of a half-naked male together minor female on the bed.

"…" a long silence exist until...

"What are you doing?"

"Oh hi Pyrrha" said Jaune in an awkward voice.

"I'm just helping him patch himself up" said Ruby when she suddenly slapped Jaune back and hit an injury.

"OW!" said Jaune in cried in pain

"Ops, Sorry, you sound like a baby, you know"….

* * *

Later that night...

"Hey guys I'll just be out for a while" said Jaune

"This late at night? Where are you going?" asked Pyrrha.

"Just a short stroll or maybe a jog around campus. Don't worry I'll be back before Curfew". Pyrrha was a bit curios but she thought to herself since he was doing well with training maybe he deserves some kind of reward for himself. "Ok be careful".

"Hey don't lose track of the 'time' ok? You know what the professors does to students who stays out late after curfew". Ren added.

"Yup, got my scroll with me so don't worry".

He opened the door and gesture a wave of goodbye with a smile.

"Where do you think his going?" Nora asked while jumping up and down on her own bed.

Pyrrha answered her, "I'm sure he'll be fine, he is our leader after all".

Suddenly Nora thought of something to tease Pyrrha, she was like the 'Yang' version in TEAM JNPR only too energetic. And that she's acting as the wing-men for Jaune and Pyrrha, "Hey Maybe his seeing someone!"

"Nora don't be ridiculous", said Ren in reply. Though Ren said it was a ridiculous idea, one person did react about it.

Pyrrha was facing the wall while doing some of her late night homework but Nora can tell she had a blushed cheek.

"Hey Pyrrha who do you think Jaune is seeing tonight?"...

"What do you mean by that?" She looked at her while trying her best to smile despite what she was feeling inside.

"Oh come on, I know you have a crush on him. Everyone can tell already except for Ruby, she's still too young".

Pyrrha blushed even more, she again faced the wall to hide it but even so Nora can still see her hands shaking.

Ren was a little surprised about that comment, "Really? Nora I don't think it's about how young can one be to understand what Love is, it goes natural".

"Wait! Hold on guys, Crush? I don't have a crush on Jaune, his our leader", Nora didn't agree with that, so to tease her more, she took her ace in the Hole.

She stood from her bed and went to her drawer in search of something. This puzzled Ren and Pyrrha, wondering what she might be planning.

Nora took two little dolls from her drawer, on her right hand looked like a mini Pyrrha and on the other hand looked like Jaune. Ren immediately understood what Nora was about to do, so in support for Jaune he sided with Nora on this one.

He closed the all the lights except for his Desk Lamp, instead he used it as a spot light pointed to the dolls Nora was holding. Pyrrha was just surprised about Ren siding along with Nora.

"Ehe—Ehem," Nora prepared herself, trying to mimic the voices of Jaune and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha had a feeling this is going to be embarrassed, but still paid attention her, "Nora… what are yo—"

"Jaune, look not only other girls but me….."

"By any chance do you have feelings for me?"…

"Oh yes I have a crush on you since the day I met you"…

"Oh My Monty! I'm so sorry for making you feel bad"…

"That's ok",

"Oh Pyrrha"…

Pyrrha was blushing but refuse to show herself in defeat.

When all of a sudden Nora with an evil look and the wide grin in her face took the dolls and smash them together making a kissing scene, together with smooching and awkward sounds.

"Oh Pyrrha!~~~~"…

"Jaune! ~~~ uh!"

This nearly made the Red head warrior faint of either embarrassment or that for a fact that she did imagine such a scenario happening.

Pyrrha hid her red face with a notebook and said, "Nora! Don't do that, Jaune …. And I…. are but friends …you know and his—"

Ren cut her off, "Pyrrha we already know you like him. His the only one who doesn't realize it right now, don't worry we're with you".

Pyrrha was still blushing but manage to say "Thanks, but I want to be the one to say it to him. I wouldn't have it any other way. I just have to muster my courage. Right now I' m just glad we're on the same Team and I can settle with just being teammates for now".

Nora intervene and said, "Teammates? Or 'Partners'" while still continuing the smooching and awkward sounds.

"Nora that's enough….. ~~~~~ Please".

* * *

Along the Halls of the Library inside Beacon, a shadow lurks within the rows of books. Walking and scanning for anything interesting. She was discussed about such assemblage of reading materials, though she wasn't exactly there for such pitiful collection. She had ulterior motives.

She was searching for someone, someone who she hasn't seen for months now. When the news got to her she couldn't believe it and so she had to see it for herself. The said intruder was wondering Beacon for almost all day in search for that one particular person but failed.

She did pick up the scent but it was faint, she knew it all too well even with the Aura sealed it had to be his. Her presence cannot easily be detected by any students nor can the Teachers, except for one.

It was 8:34 PM when Jaune was taking a stroll alone, he felt something off this morning and so did the afternoon. He can tell the air was thick and smelled a bit sweet, not because of the scent of any good food around. It was rather unique and there's only one person in the entire Remnant who possess such Aura.

He had to make sure he was alone in the hallway. Once he was able to secure the area, he then closed his eyes. After 2 seconds Jaune opened them to reveal his ocean blue eyes has changed to black, with white rings around his pupils.

He didn't wanted to use those 'eyes' again but he can't help but to insure there wasn't any danger looming to his school or friends.

He saw faint trails of Aura and disrupted flow of energy, he followed the trail that lead him to the Library. Luckily Jaune knew Library was empty at that time of night. So he decided why not check out a particular 'Book', after all he could find something 'interesting'.

* * *

The Intruder was bored and there wasn't anything good to do. She had to continue her search for him tomorrow. So while seated at the table with her legs swinging from the edge, she took a cold and sweet treat from her bag and feast at the sweetness of the Ice creamed dessert.

While doing so something suddenly appeared and grab her from behind. It was a black figure holding a knife of some sort against her throat. It was like De Javu, the sensation she once felt a long time ago. All she can do was to shake in fear and sweat a bit knowing she was caught off guard.

Her attacker had a murderous glare and grip, however she did used her semblance to escape and teleport from the other side of the room. Right between the shelves in the left corner.

She scanned her surrounding in search for the one who nearly killed her but her assailant disappeared as well, this could only be one person.

Then suddenly a powerful force hit her from behind with a knife making its way towards the lower back probably shattering her spine, immobilizing her. However as if some kind of magic the image of her getting stab broke like shattered glass.

The assailant did nothing but stood there, then the silence was broke by a short laugh. The voice came from the ground rising from the shadows,

"What was that? Your stab had less force in it, Jaune".

"I can say the same thing to you, you're getting rusty….Neo".

* * *

 **Cliff hanger?**

 **A/N**

 **Well there we go, it's a long one! HAHAHA**

 **Hi! Guys hoped you like this chapter, it had Neo in it and she can talk (HAHAHA) told yea I was serious about the story flow. But any how I want to say thanks for those who saw my mistakes and took the time to explain it to me. I really appreciate all of it, I admit I'm starting to like this hobby. I don't normally write something, I was the kind of person who took interest of other peoples work. I haven't done something so original in my life, I mean yea there's some High school stuff that required original compositions of stories and essays but this is entirely different. I'm sorry, I'm a bit of a blabber mouth but believe me I'm quite the opposite in person.**

 **But still I want to say thanks! From the bottom of my Medulla Oblongata HAHAHA**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	4. Chapter 4 : Origins

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 4 already out! Good thing there were plenty of free time around my classes, lucky me.**

 **This time I really putted my best to check and lessen my mistakes but if you ever see one please don't hesitate to point it out, I kind of in need of them so I can tell myself that I'm doing great and all HAHAHA**

 **Fair warning again! No shipping (maybe). It's not a lemon too, well just take your time reading the story and I hoped you'll enjoy yourself, I know I have, definitely.**

 **I would like to point out that I do not own RWBY; it will always be Monti's original creation. This is nothing but a work inspired by him. I do welcome any correction, suggestion, violent reaction (this part means Review) to be able to further developed and lessen any kind of mistakes in the near future as this Story progress on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Origins**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" said by Jaune, staring at Neo with cold eyes….

"It's nice to see you too Jaune" replied Neo with a pouting face.

Jaune just let out a deep sigh and change his expression. He also change his 'eyes' back to the normal oceanic blue colors.

He didn't meant for things to go this way but he couldn't just let the Aura he was sensing all this time to run around, it could have been a threat.

"Neo….. Fine it's good to see you too" Jaune gave pleasing smile.

"Hehe I know you'd miss me, I bet since we haven't seen each other for months. It probably made you all worry about me didn't you?" said Neo with a grin on her face.

Jaune replied with a serious face, "No"

"Hmmp..., well I was! Not only that, when I came back everyone said you left. You didn't even leave a note for me. I didn't believed them at first but the last few weeks, I've heard some rumors circling the underground. It was about a certain 'Knight' who enrolled himself to Beacon as a Huntsmen in training" Neo was trying to hold her anger with a pout and glaring at Jaune.

"Is that so? How many knew about it?" Jaune asked.

"Well, they were nothing but small time crooks and murderers but don't worry, they're all 'dead'. I hate it when I had to clean up someone else mess".

Jaune didn't said anything to what Neo just informed him, instead he looked at her with a concern and pity. He had to admit it, maybe leaving without Neo was a wrong idea. He should had brought her with him.

As well as the fact that he needs to be careful next time, especially from the underground networks, The 'Queen' could very well trace him here. Putting the rest of the Students and school Faculty in danger.

Jaune suddenly felt light punches coming from Neo and he was a little irritated about it. He couldn't helped it when Neo always tries to act like a kid having tantrums about not getting what she wants, "So what brings you here then".

"Well I wanted to see it for myself, cause I never thought you'd be crazy enough to join such pitiful school with pitiful people, with a pitiful ranks and pitiful Ice cream, I mean what's this for huh!?". Neo didn't noticed but she was already shouting at Jaune. So she calmed herself and turned around from Jaune with her arms crossed.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but I can't answer them right now. You just have to trust me, okay?" Jaune reached and pat her head.

Neo tried to pout even more and act like she's angry but couldn't resist it when Jaune started patting her head. If Neo had some kind of weakness this would be it. She treats Jaune as a big brother even without blood relation Jaune for her was her guardian.

That's why she was confused and surprised to know that he left the Holy Grounds without telling her, "I can't hear you…"

Jaune just simply smiled at her and pinch her cheeks while saying, "I'm sorry okay, can you ever forgive me?"

Neo smiled and came up with an idea how Jaune could make up to her, "Fine but only if you treat me with some Ice cream and I mean good ones. Not the kind your cafeteria serves. Seriously those things aren't Ice cream, they taste more like shaving cream"…

* * *

The time was 9:20 PM; when Weiss and Ruby were out to buy some snacks at the convenient store. At that moment Weiss was still bothered because of what happened this morning. She didn't get it, how can she be so clueless,

"I really don't get it, why didn't I saw it, I mean I'm the most rational one in the team"…

Ruby looked at her confused, "Weiss, that doesn't mean the rest of the world stupid, you know"..

"I didn't mean it like that" said by Weiss who was taking some bag of chips.

Ruby quickly added, "It's probably for the fact that you took it upon yourself that Jaune was going to fail at that test, you didn't even cared".

"What no—"

"Weiss, you didn't have any faith in him. You didn't saw his potential, and all you did was to judge like all the other students"…

Weiss was now angry, "Oh Fine! Rub it all in why don't cha"…

"Well I'm telling the truth here"….

Weiss thought for a moment, "Maybe his training with someone; he can't be that good. It's only been a month since the Initiation"… Ruby just ignored the idea, but it did made some sense if it was true.

After they've paid for the goods they immediate went back to dorm just before curfew catches them. On their way back, they passed along the corner where the best sweets can be found in all of Vale; 'Sweet Viscos Shop'. Ruby went to a sudden halt when she saw a familiar face who was about to enter the shop; Jaune and he was with a female.

Weiss looked back wondering why Ruby suddenly stop, "Hey Ruby we need to go back before curfew, come on".

Ruby didn't really understand it but something felt a missed. It was at the top of her tongue yet can't quite say what it was. Suddenly the idea Weiss spoke earlier was really making some sense now. Because she saw a girl who was about her height and maybe the same age maybe younger.

So Ruby quickly thought of a reason, like an excuse to get Weiss to come along, "Hey Weiss you're still upset about this morning right?"

"Wha-, tss, maybe a little"…. causing Weiss to cross her arms and putting an in denial face.

"Good, because I know what can cheer you up"….

Moments later Jaune was at the counter ordering the _'Deluxe Mount Everest Multi Flavored Ice Cream'._ The sales clerk was surprised that someone would order such an item at this late.

While Neo was like a kid inside a toys store, picking one after another flavors of Ice cream.

Jaune didn't, mind after all he really meant it about making up to Neo.

For him, Neo was special. She was a family he never had, after all he owes his life to them or whatever's left to 'it'.

At the left side of the shop, a pair of eyes was watching them as if lurking for a prey. Weiss was too busy looking at the menu, she was still choosing what to order while Ruby had her usual treat; a dozen double chocolate chip cookies.

Ruby had her head low trying to hide from plain sight, but still able to see what was happening at Jaune and the mysterious female. Weiss wasn't sure what was happening to Ruby and to be honest it was kind of creeping her out. So she shared a glimpse over to the direction Ruby was looking.

To her Surprised, she saw Jaune who seemed to be having fun while watching some girl eat a pile of Ice cream.

"I knew he was seeing someone, she must be the one responsible for Jaune's training. Hey Ruby are you seeing th—". Weiss looked back at Ruby only to see her almost done with her cookies and just plain watching the two.

"Oh no….. I know that look, you're jealous aren't you!?"…

Ruby heard Weiss. For some reason as if by accident, Weiss hit a nail or something, "What! Cha- no! I'm not!".

"I can tell, you fancy him, I can't believe it, you two just knew each other for a month" Weiss was now just teasing her.

"No I don't! You said he was probably receiving some training. I figured that girl must be the one who's training him" Ruby said in denial but can't hide her pinkish cheeks appearing.

"So wait, he's the reason why we came in here for!?" Weiss said in surprised but Ruby was right, that girl could be the one training him. They need to know more.

The two girls waited and watched Jaune and her mysterious friend as if they were in a date. Ruby was growing impatient and Weiss irritated, "What could they be talking about?".

"I don't know, we're right here and we can't hear them well"….

This continued until Ruby looked to her scroll and saw the time it was already 11:15 PM, it was way pass curfew, "Oh no Weiss we need to go back. Look at the time, we're dead if anyone saw us out so late."

So they immediately stood and was about to leave when the two of them took one last look. This time the two was surprised to see the 'girl' glance back at them and winked, "She saw us, no she knew we were watching them!" said Ruby in a whisper yet exclaimed way voice tone.

Weiss just shrug it off, grab Ruby and left. She knew it was the second time she felt that way, it was another defeat.

Neo can't helped but laugh with the expression she just saw, "Hey Jaune I think you have some admirers".

"Neo don't be ridiculous. It's only been a month and can you hurry it up it's already 11:28—". Jaune eye's went wide as he saw the time, he almost jumped and quickly tried to leave but couldn't, he was with Neo.

"By any chance do you have a place to stay for the night, Neo?" asked Jaune

"Yes I do, if you're in a hurry you can go, I'll stay here for a while"…

"Are you sure?"….

"Yes! Now go! Seriously that's what you get for going to a pitiful school like that"...

Jaune immediately left and ran as fast as he can but still making sure no one will catch him way pass curfew. He arrived at his dorm room seeing his teammates was already asleep. He didn't want to make any noise so he walk and moved as quiet as possible.

As he changed his clothes to his sleeping attire then went to bed. He thought for a while about all of it. He had quite an epic day, Grimm, Neo and the underground intelligence, but he decided to just sleep and let the night pass.

* * *

 **Origins I**

Jaune was standing in a dark room filled with children enclosed in a large liquid filled Pods. He strolled around to see just how many of this 'test subject' are in the halls of the Lab 5. Then he saw a data-bank scroll lying in the floor with a body. He reached downwards and took it from the hands of a dead scientist and quickly scanned it.

There were a total of 3,570 children that was there with the classifications and abilities as well as other information like blood type and results.

He further scanned the data-bank when suddenly he hit the tab that said 'failures'. His eyes widened in horror and disbelief at what he was reading. There were a total of 3,457,150 children failed test subjects and out of that number only 3,569 has passed the first stage. It was still missing 1 count.

He continued to read the list of names of the 'failed' test subject. Suddenly tears fell from his eyes as he read 6 certain names, Samantha Arc, Celia Arc, Katheryn Arc, Karen Arc, Diana Arc and Alice Arc.

However, one name was still missing, he wandered where was the name Neopolitan Arc. He searched and searched but there wasn't anything about that name in the 'failed' list. Which means she could still be alive.

He used the Data-bank to search for the Pod that has an 'Arc' name, the result returned 1;

' _D SECTOR, SERIAL CODE T32F8G = 'Neopolitan Arc' status= PASSED, STAGE 3= PROCESS COMPLETE'_

He quickly went to the location that was locked in a volt with 10 inch steel metal plates and 12 feet tall steel door. But even that couldn't stopped him, he was too determine to rescue the girl. He used his 'eyes' to see what was inside. From what it looked like, there was a circular room with a Pod in center. It had at least 9 other people. 4 scientist and 5 guards, no doubt they locked themselves 'in' to escape the genocide outside.

Jaune putted his hands over the steel door. Suddenly the Steel door changed in color, as if the composition change into something so friable; burning charcoal.

The people who was inside suddenly couldn't breathe due to the lack of oxygen. Each one passed out as if clawing for air to breathe but then ultimately died. He walked over the dead bodies and rushed to the Pod that contained an 'Arc'.

When he opened the Pod, he immediately covered her naked body with his cloak. Neo was still asleep so he carried her long past the dead bodies up to the first level. It was not until a few seconds later the little girl woke up.

Jaune hold her gently yet tight enough as he slowly caress her cheeks. The little girl opened her eyes and saw the face that looked familiar, "Hi Neo, good morning"

But the only thing he had in reply was, "Who….ar…. you? An….. Who's Neo?"

What she said brought tears to Jaune seeing what kind of horror she could have seen in such a young age, "Hi…. Your name is Neopolitan Arc … and my name is Jaune Arc, I'm… your Brother"…. Jaune can tell with her eyes. Her once cheerful eyes was now dark and empty; just like his.

* * *

Current day and time

Pyrrha , Ren and Nora couldn't believe what they were seeing, they woke up witnessing something they would never thought would ever happen, not after the talk they had last night.

On Jaune's bed lies the sleeping Jaune Arc and on top of him was a girl that had a pink and brown hair. She was wearing nothing but an underwear and a shirt that looks like Jaune's. Which gives an impression something happened last night.

Nora began taking pictures of the scene and Ren… well Ren just couldn't believe it, Pyrrha was a bit angry yet blushing at what she was seeing, "Ren are you seeing this?"….

"Yes, Pyrrha "….

Nora was giggling, knowing this would be going down in TEAM JNPR's history!. Pyrrha took the blanket off only to see how the mysterious girl was cuddling to Jaune's body while smiling. It was as if she's in heaven or as if she was eating another ' _Deluxe Mount Everest Multi Flavored Ice Cream'_.

Pyrrha had enough and decided to open the window as well as the curtain. Letting in the rays of the morning sun shining down at Jaune, after all it was already 9 in the morning. This cause Jaune to peak from his morning eyes trying to looked around, only to see his team around him, "Good morning guys, looks like I over slept last night"…

"Yeah we can see that"… Ren said in reply

Nora had her scroll and kept taking pictures with a grin that stretches from ear to ear.

Pyrrha quickly crossed her arms and said, "Jaune would you like to explain 'this'"…

"What do you mean?"… Said Jaune who just snap from the morning haze.

Pyrrha simply pointed to the female that was resting and cuddling at Jaune's chess, _'Oh hell no'_ Jaune thought to himself.

"Wait guys I can explain, it's not what it looks like!"…

All of them just glared at him as if they were stabbing him with killer eyes. At that moment Neo woke up due to the commotion and glanced up. She saw Jaune's face looking at her like an angel. For her it was a great sight to start her day.

So out of nowhere she leaned and gave Jaune a kissed.

"…." Everyone was silent and had their mouth dropped.

The only good thing was that Jaune saw it coming so he manage to evade the 'destiny-crushing-kiss'. Leaving Neo only managing to kiss Jaune's cheeks and said, "Uhh…. And just when I had a great sight in the morning" Neo said in a disappointed yet cute tone.

Then she looked at the other 3 people who was present in the room and watching her. This time she can sense one of them was jealous. So she gave a look of ownership to the red headed warrior as she hugged and cuddle more next to Jaune.

Ren sense an aura he didn't want to deal with and Nora for the first time was scared. Both of them felt as if Zeus was about to cast one of his mighty thunder bolts. Pyrrha went red as her hair and raise her hand. She was about to do one of her signature killing blows 'Reaper Death Chop'.

Jaune let out a loud cry of pain that can be heard all the way to Vacuo.

The loud cry of sheer pain echoed through the halls of Beacon. Even Ozpin heard it, "Wow what a great thing to hear in the morning" said by Ozpin with a sarcastic tone.

He was with Glynda, "What is it with young people this days".

"Glynda, don't you remember how it feels to love when you were young?"…

Glynda was surprised and was caught off guard by such question, "I don't know what you mean…. No" while trying to hide her pinkish blushed by looking away and fixing her glasses.

"That explains a lot"….

Glynda's reaction change to irritation and anger due to the comment, "Grrr!, you're the most ridiculous person I ever know!"

"My Students thinks I'm awesome"…

When all of a sudden Ozpin's scroll rang. There was a message coming from someone with the simple words that says "Queen has pawns". Which made the Head Master concern and think for a moment.

A few second later he suddenly remembered something else. There was someone coming this afternoon for a quick visit, it was an old friend, "Glynda is there any events of scheduled talk this afternoon?".

Glynda answered with an angry voice, "No!"…

"Good, I'll be meeting an old friend of mine. Perhaps you'd want to meet with him too?" said Ozpin while sipping his hot cup of coffee.

"And who might that be?" asked by Gynda who was still angry at him

"Ironwood, James Ironwood"….

* * *

 **Cliff hanger?**

 **A/N**

 **Well there we go,**

 **Hi! Guys hoped you like this chapter, Origin I is but the first puzzle you'll have for now about a small part of Jaune's past. More will come as the story develops.**

 **Let me know about your thoughts on this chapter whether 'was I too dark', do I lack imagination especially to vocabulary or was I too dramatic.**

 **I'm open for any suggestion, regarding how I can further polished this recent skill I have obtain HAHAHA**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	5. Chapter 5: Misunderstandings

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 5!**

 **The Good thing here is that;**

 **It's a Saturday Holiday here at home, so I had time to do another chapter HAHAHA**

 **But first I want to apologize to everyone for the last chapter's 'chaotic grammar'. I was too happy about our thesis defense that had to be move next week, which made me thank all the Saints in heaven and pray thanks to God for such a miracle. This however made me overlook the spellings and grammar structure of the Chapter 4 afterwards.**

 **I'm so sorry and I'll redo chapter 4 don't worry just the mistakes of the grammar that I did.**

 **But I do have a bad news, I don't have a beta reader. My friend who was a Grammar Nazi was too busy with her studies and I don't want to distract her from her passion.**

 **So with all that said and done, without further delay here's chapter 5, Enjoy.**

 **I would like to point out that I do not own RWBY; it will always be Monty's original creation. This is nothing but a work inspired by him. I do welcome any correction, suggestion, violent reaction (this part means Review) to be able to further developed and lessen any kind of mistakes in the near future as this Story progress on.**

* * *

 **Chapters 5: Misunderstandings**

* * *

It was Saturday morning when the entire TEAM RWBY decided to continue their sleep. Knowing it's the only day they ever could. Suddenly Ruby was awaken by a loud noise, "What was that!".

"Oh come on it's only 9 in the morning…" Weiss added in a lazy tone.

"Juzz liett…. it goww…., it's probably ju…..st some trouble-…." Yang managed to utter while having her face buried in her pillow.

Ruby _rose_ up while rubbing her eyes. She noticed the time and couldn't even believe how exhausted she felt after what happened last night. She didn't have enough sleep, because in her mind random ideas just kept popping one after another.

"Curse you! Whoever you are" Ruby said in silent with a super irritated looked on her faced. She was cursing at the female who brought her nightmares with just a simple wink.

Then all of a sudden the entire room began to shake, causing Blake to jump out of her bed in surprised. They were all awake now and wondered in panicked, what was causing this.

The commotion seems to be coming from the outside of their room, so Ruby went to the door to check it out while Yang was just behind her with her eyes red. She was pissed off having her nap cut too early even with her hair all messy. It was a perfect symbol for what Yang was about to do to the morning trouble makers.

When Ruby went out, she saw TEAM JNPR's door shaking as if something was banging from the other side. Together with a voice shouting, one was laughing and the last one was in panicked.

Yang really wanted to go back to sleep, so she went ahead and was about to kick the door down to settle the morning braw. But Ruby tried to stop her, "Wait Yang! We don't know what's happening..".

"I know Ruby, that's why I'm just going to asked them nicely to quiet things a down a little".

"No you won't, you're going to 'quiet 'them permanently!" said Ruby who was struggling to hold Yang off.

Suddenly the Door swung open and a sudden yet strong gush of wind passed them by. They caught a glimpse of a figure running away quickly while carrying something that seemed to be another person in his arms.

"What the heck was… that?" Said by Yang with her eyes wide open.

She was about to go in when Pyrrha came out of the door and chase after the mysterious assailant with a scary aura emitting from her, "Come back here Jaune, we're aren't done yet with you morning punishme—I mean exercise yet!"

"Morning exercise? You're going to kill me Pyrrha !" said by Jaune while carrying Neo.

Ruby was so clueless about what was happening. She peaked inside TEAM JNPR's room then saw Nora still laughing her guts out, "Hey guys what's happening with Jaune and Pyrrha ?".

"Can you guys keep it quiet, some of us are trying to sleep here" Said Yang added angrily.

"Sorry about that Yang, well Jaune …. He…" Ren was confused on how to begin to explain what's happening at the time.

* * *

It was already lunch when TEAM RWBY went down to the Cafeteria to get something to eat. They went to they're usual table and saw Pyrrha eating with an irritated looked. Beside her was Nora who was smiling looking over the kitchen and Ren whose doing effortless trying to hide from the awkward-mood-setting of the table.

"Hey guys what's with you this morning. You almost woke up the entire Dorm"… said by Weiss.

"Hm? Oh nothing just some morning exercise, Jaune needed some of it" Pyrrha replied. Which made Ren looked at her with one eye brow raised, "Sorry about that guys, I guess we all got surprised… well…. In way".

"Let me guess 'Vomit-Boy' did a taboo or something" at that time Yang actually hit the Nail in the first guess, which made NPR to freeze for a sec.

"Well Yang, looks like he did" said Blake

What could he have done this time to cause such a ruckus in the morning?" asked Weiss when Ruby tried to lighten the mood, "Come on guys it couldn't be that bad".

Pyrrha flashed red when she remembered what she just saw this morning. At that time Nora gestured something to Ren and pointed to the two people coming their way. Nora's smiled as Jaune arrived and was about to join them. There was also certain girl following him.

Ren moved aside to give Jaune some space to sit on. Jaune set his food on the table and greeted all of them, "Hey guys, Good morning!" while trying to show an awkward smile.

"Hey Jaune!" greeted by Ruby with a smile.

"Hmp! You made quite a scene this morning" Weiss added.

"Yeah I heard you ran on the halls in your boxers, hmgpgemgp" said Yang while trying to suppress her laughter.

"You even made me jump off my bed out of surprised, you know" Blake said with a stabbing glare at Jaune.

"Hehe, I'm really, really, really sorry about that…" Jaune said in a embarrass manner.

"Hey Jaune, what was that about, why wher-" asked by Ruby.

When all of a sudden someone appeared from behind Jaune and to her shocked she knew the person.

"Oh no! Not you again!" shouted in unison with Weiss.

The rest of them was surprised about the sudden outburst by the two, "Wow what's with you two?".

Jaune look back and forth to the three girls who seems to be in eye contact, "Ruby?... did you by any chance met Neo?". Said Jaune with a puzzled look.

"Met? You two were together on a date last night. I bet you trying to bribe her to train you more wasn't it?" replied by Weiss with a glare.

That last statement made Pyrrha jolt and said, "So you weren't just doing 'it' but you two were on a Date, huh".

"No wait, let me explain this is just all a misunderstanding. You see Neo and I were just …." Jaune was interrupted when Neo pulled his arm jacket. She had a fake yet cute and adorable innocent face that look embarrassed with her right hand over her mouth saying,

"But Jaune, last night… you and I were at library…you suddenly pulled….. me from behind… and we …."

"…." Silent (Jaune's doomed fate was impending).

Not only did both TEAM went silent but the entire Cafeteria was too. Everyone was staring at him with a surprised looked and some; discussed. Jaune had only a mixed shock, denial and angered expression towards Neo with his right eye twitching.

Everyone went wild as if everything was in chaos. All the girls went to Neo especially Blake and Weiss, some shielded her and some tried to calm and comfort her. While the boys snatched Jaune and tied him over a chair glaring at him as if it was death penalty time. But Jaune tried to resist and jumped around still pleading for everyone to just listen to him.

When a demonic grip grab hold of the chair and putted Jaune to a halt. The two figures had red demonic aura that was obviously shouting 'death'. Nora took her scroll and took pictures again only this time Yang was with her doing the same thing,

"Oh Jaune I never thought you had it in you, I mean 'in' the library at night? Some fetish you have there".

"Oh come on Yang! They were just studying 'Each other' so it's fine" said Nora having a grin on her face.

Pyrrha stood there with an angered looked or was it jealous? Ruby was beside her with her eyes shut but then opened to give a straight look at Jaune, "Jaune, you discuss me".

"Wait! No! Ruby, Pyrrha and some people I don't know please just listen to me!" plead Jaune who was about to be serve a death sentence.

* * *

Few minutes later….

Jaune was lying in the floor beat to a pulp, having his face bruised and clothes ruined. Everyone was now calm and went back to their own business, at that moment Neo was laughing and said,

"You're right Jaune School is fun HAHAH".

"Just who are you?" asked Pyrrha .

"Huh!?Well …. HEY! Jaune should I tell them or let yo—"

"JUST TELL THEM ALREADY!" yelled Jaune who was still lying on the ground.

"Well, my name is Neo, Neopolitan 'Arc', I'm Jaune's sister"

"LITTLE!" added by Jaune.

"Oh right, yeah I'm his little sister"….

Everyone was in shocked and was in disbelief. Knowing Jaune for just a month he never mentioned anything about his home let alone a sister. They all had the impression that Jaune was an only child.

"SISTER! Jaune never told us he had a sister!" shouted Nora with an amaze look.

"Yeah, not even his own home town" Ren added.

"Sister? Then that means….." said by Ruby who was now embarrass about what she just did to Jaune or thought of him.

"Wait if you're his sister then….. oh it was a taboo" said Yang with an evil look.

Blake was not surprised by the word but she did had a blushed cheeks. She never thought things like that would ever happened in real life; she needs to read more….. Ninja's of Love.

"You can't make love with your sister! What kind of a relation is that? Added by Weiss.

"Oh don't be silly they just have strong Brotherly and Sisterly love you know" replied by Nora.

"Stop it will you guys….owtch…. we didn't do anything last night. I just caught her sneaking around the Library" said by Jaune who manage to stand and fixed himself.

"But we saw you two last night in the Viscos Shop" said Ruby.

"I just treated her out, we haven't exactly saw each other for months you know" said Jaune in a angered tone.

"Jaune I'm sorry. We were just surprised about this morning, and we thought….. We didn't know…" said Pyrrha in super awkward and sorry state voice.

"You didn't you know what? Said Jaune who made everyone jolt, "Perhaps next time you would be interested to do something that was common to civilize people it's called 'listening'.

This made everyone really surprised. Jaune wasn't always like that in fact it was the very first time they all saw him angry and he was kind of scary; after all he wasn't made leader for nothing.

Jaune just let out a sigh and gestured to Neo to come with him, "Let's go, Neo ".

"Where are we going?" asked by the prank lord.

"Somewhere else"….

"Ok~~"

The rest of the team was still sitting there. They don't know what to do, "Uhm guys I think we over did it" said Nora making everyone glare at her.

* * *

Jaune was heading to the 'Head master office'. Not to complain about what happened at the cafeteria but to ask a favored, if his luck allows him. Neo was just following him while humming and smiling. She was a bit of amaze on how big the Beacon was, the same way Jaune felt.

When they both arrived at the tower Jaune readied himself and said, "Good morning Sir".

Ozpin was a bit surprised about the visit, "Jaune what an unexpected visit from you".

"I'm sorry for showing up unannounced but there's something I would like to talk to you sir."

But then Jaune's eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar face sitting in front of Ozpin and said, "I see, the rumors were true".

Jaune's expression almost change if it wasn't for Ozpin and Glynda; present in the room, "See Jaune this is proof you aren't careful enough. Everyone probably knows already" said by Neo.

"Indeed"

"Well this is but lovely reunion, it's been years already Jaune"…

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you all well, Ironwood" Ironwood reached for a friendly handshake which Jaune freely accepted.

Ozpin took a last sip from his mug and said, "This is a surprised, I haven't imagine two 'knights of the Cross' would meet here at Beacon".

"No, Three actually" said Neo with a smile, which made Glynda and Ozpin surprised.

"You're a 'Knight' as well? But you're too young…" said Glynda "So is Jaune"

"She's a different case" said Jaune.

"I see and to whom do we owe the pleasure of her presence here?"

"I'm Neo, Neopolitan Arc"

"Your sister?" asked Glynda.

"Yes"

"I see, your records were too mess up for me to know"

"I'm sorry about that and I'm sorry for disrupting your meeting sir, we'll just come back later"

"No, please go ahead Jaune were we're almost done actually" said by Ironwood.

"Are you sure?"

"Is this there something that of concern, Mr. Arc. Nothing serious we hope" asked by Glynda.

"No, actually it's more about her…"Jaune gestured to Neo who was clueless.

* * *

After a while Jaune and Neo was in an Airship headed to Vale, "You want me to do what!" said Neo aloud and angry.

"Ugghm…. Can we talk about it when we land… uhgm please…" said Jaune who was facing his #1 enemy the 'flying transportation part'.

"No! We'll talk about it now! I mean why on earth would I go to school with you! If we're taking about academic knowledge we've already graduated college having to live in the 'Holy Ground'.

"Ughg…." Uttered by Jaune whose about to pass out.

"Grrr, Fine!"

It was only a few minute until the airship arrived at its destination and Neo didn't waste the minutes that followed, "Well!?"

"Neo…. I want you to go to Beacon not to study but to experience life outside the 'Holy Ground'"

"What for!?, I'm not some kid who needs to—"

"You are a kid"

"No I am not, will sto—" Neo was cut off.

"Look! There's Ice Cream" gestured by Jaune pointing behind Neo.

"Where!?" Neo turned around with excitement and glittering eyes but to her dismay there was nothing.

"See"

"I hate it when you do that…" said Neo in defeat.

"Neo you and I have spent our half of our lives in a library, we never lived outside or see the world more"

"So!"

"You wanted to know why I left right. This is one of the reason I had"

"Really? But you left without me! You didn't know how I felt back the—"

"I wasn't sure if bringing you along with me would be a good Idea seeing how happy you were in there"

"I was happy because you were there!" said neo who cross her arms, pouted and puff.

Jaune looked at her with a sorry face, "I know I made a bad decision, that's why I want you to go with me this time."

"But why Beacon, why a school? We could go somewhere else"

This time Neo was about to turn around and face Jaune, but when she did she was surprised on the arms that hug her, "Like I told you, I want you to live like a normal kid, having normal friends and normal goals"

"…" Neo was silent and thought for a moment.

"We were raise in bloodshed and treated like mere Weapons. I'm sorry I left you but that won't happen again. I promise you"

"Fine…. " Neo broke off "I get it, but you won't get away with just a sorry you know…" said neo with a blush.

"I know, I really promised this time you won'—"

"I didn't meant that, I… mean… for hugging me ….. all of a …sudden" said Neo who was in blushed trying to hide her face while poking both of her pointing fingers together.

Jaune reached and pat Neo head's with a smile, "Is that so? Well does Ice cream sound good? But we' have to buy you some clothes and things first"

"Shopping? Since when did you know how to do shopping?"

This made Jaune pause and think for a while, _'Damn I forgot. I don't know what exactly Neo needs as for an ordinary girly things. Why didn't asked anyone for this? Oh right I'm a guy'_.

Not long someone approached the two, "Hey Jaune out for another date?" Jaune was surprised to see her, he didn't know she'd be here.

"Oh hey Blake" said Jaune in reply.

Blake gestured a wave and said, "Jaune I want to apologize about this afternoon, I really went too far as to judge you then and there".

"No problem, it wasn't you fault at all" Jaune glared at Neo.

"Hi! I believe we haven't properly introduce yet, I'm Blake Belladona" She reached for a handshake which Neo gladly accepted.

"Hi I'm Neo, Jaune's sister"

"So what brings you here?"

"Well we're actually here to do some shopping but my lovely brother 'here' doesn't know anything about woman and shopping"

"I see"

Jaune suddenly came up with an Idea, "Hey Blake would you mind to accompany us? I mean Neo to do some shopping, she didn't brought enough things with her"

"Sure, I don't mind"….

* * *

The time pass and it was already 9 PM when the three returned from shopping. They were headed back to the dorm when Blake asked if they could come with her to the Cafeteria for a sec

"You're going to be a student here, that's great at least you won't have to be separated with your brother anymore".

"I know, he even hugged me just to make me agree with him"

Then the three reached the cafeteria door and opened it, Jaune and Neo was surprised of the sight they saw; it was TEAM RWBY and TEAM held a banner or some sort saying 'We're So Sorry Jaune'.

The first one to approach Jaune was Pyrrha who can't seem to look Jaune in the eyes, "Jaune I'm sorry for this morning and this afternoon…"

Jaune just simply sighted at the sight of defeat Pyrrha was in as well as the rest of the TEAM, "It's ok Pyrrha , it was just all a simple misunderstanding"

The next one to approach was Ruby who offered cookies as something to make up for, "I'm sorry too Jaune, I didn't meant what I said this earlier, I was just surprised that's all"

"Well, weren't we all" said Weiss in the background.

"Its fine guys you don't' have to apologize for it, I really understand". Jaune tried to wave it off.

"Oh what's that!" Said Neo looking down at pile of cookies Ruby was holding.

"Oh this, this is are my special personal baked cookies, but not as good as my Mom's".

"I really bet they're not as good as Jaune's cooking, he makes the best desserts, Ice Cream Cake, Ice cream Cookies and ICE CREAM!" said aloud by Neo in excitement as if Jaune was already making one.

"Wait Jaune cooks?" said surprised by Ren.

"Yeah"

"I guess there's more to Jaune than his poor grades and fighting style huh" said Yang while shoving her shoulders to Weiss which made role her eyes and look even more irritated.

"By the way since you're going to stay here as a student where are you going to stay?" asked Blake.

"With Jaune of course" Neo said in excitement and warm smile.

"With him but doesn't TEAM JNPR's room had only 4 beds? Asked Ruby.

"Yeah that's why I'm going to 'stay' with Jaune," said Neo while gesturing her eye brow up and down looking at Pyrrha ; the look of ownership.

Pyrrha didn't said anything but simply lowered her head and blush as she remember the seen she saw this morning.

* * *

 **Well there we go,**

 **A/N**

 **Hi! Guys hoped you like this chapter.**

 **I know every chapter of our Knight seems to have some kind of clue about the history of James Ironwood, Neo and Jaune. It's not meant to confuse you or anything but simply to make you wonder, I'll admit though it's going to shock you or maybe not but anyway don't forget to give this chapter a follow if you liked it or a review if there any issue you want to raise. I'm open for any suggestion he HAHAHA**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE …. (^-^),,"V"**


	6. Chapter 6: New Teacher

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 6!**

 **All I can say in this chapter is that 'more talk and less tales HAHAHA.**

 **There are some familiar words that might catch your attention here, words that would describe 'titles'. Well that's because I've been watching too many FSN lately. But this is not a Crossover, I just thought maybe I can use some titles there to fit in the names of our mysterious knights.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I would like to point out that I do not own RWBY; it will always be Monty's original creation. This is nothing but a work inspired by him. I do welcome any correction, suggestion, violent reaction (this part means Review) to be able to further developed and lessen any kind of mistakes in the near future as this Story progress on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: New Teacher**

* * *

"You want to be what?!" said aloud by Ozpin who nearly spilled his coffee in shock, he wasn't prepared to hear such request from Ironwood. He was expecting something along the topic of the Vytal festival.

"Well, I want to apply here as a 'Teacher' if that's ok with you" said Ironwood maintaining his stern tone.

Ozpin looked at Glynda who wasn't surprised, she was waiting for a reason rather than stern request, "You're not joking are you?".

"No I'm not, in fact I'm serious; you of all people should know that"….

"Well, I admit you got me surprised but why a 'teacher'? You're a knight yet you still want to be a Teacher here at Beacon"…

"I trained thousands of Men, some leading to their death and some to their glory. Power in this age can only be seen in the Weapons that a soldier yields but never in his heart."

"What's wrong with men that are ready to fight?" asked Ozpin in a curios voice.

"I want to lead them back to the roots of what it means to be a soldier that fights for his/her country. But in this case what it means to be a Human."…..

"I agree, a man with a strong will can overcome even the strongest Grimm as long as they were trained and taught to fight with prevailing perseverance, and not weapons nor the money that comes after it." Said by Ozpin.

"Such reasons is for the Role of a Knight which you already are, if you were to be a mere teacher here you'll be wasting both time and effort." Said Glynda.

"I know it's a bit confusing but if I were to train the young students maybe I could raise them as Heroes and not as murderers or weapons"…"Ozpin isn't that what Beacon is all about to prepare young individuals to face the cruelty of the real world?" …

"Yes you're right, Glynda do you have anything else you want to say at the matter?" asked Ozpin.

"No I don't in fact it would be a big help for us if Ironwood would join the faculty but..."

"But?"….

"Well James, it's a bit astonishing having two knight here at Beacon, surely this is all a coincidence right?" asked Glynda who was a bit mystified by the events.

"Two knights? Who's the other one?"….

"His name is Jaune Arc" said Glynda.

"JAUNE ARC!? Wait by any chance does he have blond hair and blue eyes?" said Ironwood who was surprised to hear such name, this raise a few question in his mind.

"Yes, he came in from Vacuo with a fake transcript and other legal Information, we'll be lying if that didn't surprised us" said Glynda.

"You didn't know about it? Asked Ozpin

"No, I don't but there were rumors about a certain knight who was in the area but I just thought they were referring to me. I haven't seen the 'kid' in years actually"….

"I see should I call for him? I'm sure there would be some catching up to do" said Ozpin.

"No please, I'll tend to him myself later however about the proposal of mine…."

"Ah yes of course, well we would be happy to accept you as one of our educators here at Beacon however would it be alright if you start tomorrow?" asked Ozpin .

"Tomorrow already? Looks like I'm not the eager one here" said Ironwood in surprised yet pleasant tone.

"Well there's a combat practice in afternoon and Glynda was supposed to handle that, but I've noticed that she'd been handling one too many things to do. So what do you say?"….

"Well its fine but the place I'll be staying should be the only concern for tonight"…

"Yes of course, there are some rooms already set for guess, just in case" said Glynda.

"We'll deal with the details of the classes and subjects later, seeing there's an unexpected guess coming"…

Ironwood looked back to see who it was and to his disbelief it was a face he haven't seen in nearly 3 years now, "I'm sorry for showing up unannounced but there's something I would like to talk to you sir."

"I see, the rumors were true". Said Ironwood

* * *

Few moment later

"Well I think this year is going to be an interesting one" said Ozpin who was having a third cup of coffee.

"Indeed I didn't really ever imagine that Beacon Academy will house three knights, two as student and you as a teacher" said Glynda who was now preparing some papers for Neo's info.

"Neither did I, the last time I saw those two was in the ' _The World Tree Library'_ 'Holy Grounds'." Said Ironwood.

"James there's something I need to ask of you, call it as personal; one favor or for old time sake" said Ozpin.

"Is that so, what is it?" said Ironwood.

"As far as I remember there are only 5 officially announced Knights of the Cross under the council's govern, namely each one was given titles correct?"…

"Yes" Ironwood was now aware of the direction this conversation or 'favor' is going to.

"Then what are these knights? And who on remnant are those two?" asked Ozpin, "Yes who indeed, as far as I can remember there was a Knight known as Arc yet there aren't anything on him, not even pictures or men under him, same goes to his sister. That goes for all knights" Added by the curious Glynda.

"I'll be answering your questions but to a certain limit, there are somethings in the past that aren't worth mentioning anymore"…

"Very well" said Ozpin who was all ears so does Glynda.

"As you said there are 5 known knights, each had titles; 'Archer', 'Hunter', 'Rider', 'Saber', and I 'Defender'. But I hate to inform you that there are only 3 knights left, the two; 'Rider' and 'Saber' died a long time ago defending Humanity."

"Died? How? And when? We didn't know anything about that!" said Glynda with a surprised voice.

"Well like I said there's a limit right? We asked the Council to hide their true names and be buried properly. As well as the happenings that transpired and the history." Ozpin only had a curios look same goes to Glynda for the fact that few real information about 'knights' are quite scarce and rare, she wouldn't let this opportunity pass.

"First is my title 'Defender' or 'Protector' is nothing but to simply create the strongest shield or alloy out of anything, I can even make a glass into the strongest shield if I wanted it to."

"The Second one is the person who possess the title 'Archer' as the name suggest he is skillful marksman, he can use any range weapons. Though to say it more precisely his more deadly with his bow and arrows, I promised you he won't ever missed his target.

"The Third one is 'Hunter', he has the ability to trace and hunt its target with his wires, thought he never used them much, only when it was necessary."

"Sounds like trained individual from birth" said Ozpin.

"And what about Jaune? He doesn't seems to count to any of the titles you mentioned" said Glynda.

"Is that so? Can I ask how he is? Is he coping with everyone? How is his grades?" asked by Ironwood.

"His doing well with his own TEAM, he also have friends, his grades are well…. aren't doing well especially his combat training" said Glynda.

"We always thought that 'Jaune' was pulling his punches, but this makes him a laughing stock of the students. He receives few respect despite being who he is" said Ozpin.

"I see, well his probably more concern about helping people than making him the center of attention"…

"Admirable I know" Glynda said while handing a hot cup of Coffee to Ironwood.

"So who is he? And that girl" asked again by Ozpin.

"That girl 'Neo' earlier is the 'Mage' the 6th knight, she possess the ability to teleport from one place to another without causing any spatial friction, that means she can teleport as far as the moon if she wanted to. And Jaune ….well his the 7th…."

"They were known only to the council and among us, he specifically requested that his identity and Neo's are to be concealed due to the fact that he wants them to live normal lives but would always be there when 'big problems' arise."

"I see so that's why he went here to beacon, I think I understand now"…said Glynda.

"That was a request he made 5 years ago, when he and Neo went into hiding and took shelter in the 'Library', right now I don't know anything about his decision on going here"….

"Maybe Qrow can help" Glynda added.

"Qrow? That drunkard is still alive?"….

"Yes, I've sent him for a specific mission outside of Vale and he won't be back for another 3 month or so. You see Qrow was the one who told us about Jaune's arrival at Beacon, somehow he manage to convince him to come here." Said Ozpin.

"Is that so? Who knew he'd be able to persuade even Jaune when the rest of us couldn't"…

"Then Jaune what is his title exactly?" asked Glynda.

"His title is 'Creator' given by his ability to cast his aura and give form to it. It works the same way Winter's but the difference is the summoning, Jaune can even cast an Aura that takes his own form."

"What an unusual ability" said Ozpin who had a surprised look after such revelation.

"But what about their semblances?" asked Glynda.

"Sorry but that's all I can say for now, I'm still bound by our oath to each other you know"….

"I see, we understand, thank you James for such facts"….

"You're welcome, I do hope that was enough to satisfy your conscience Ozpin"….

"Yes at least I won't have to question his reason" replied Ozpin.

"Very well I'll be taking my leave"….

"Glynda will take you to your temporary room, I do apologize for the sudden 'assignment'"…

"Don't worry about it I did asked to be a teacher here"….

After Ironwood and Glynda left, Ozpin was now alone in his office, he took moment to think of some things like the Information he just heard from Ironwood, "If such history exist between the council what would it be to have such requests or concealment of the names and origins of such people; truly the Knights of the cross is cloak in mystery. A mystery that I need to plan for just in case things went a different path, starting with you 'Jaune Arc'."

* * *

Later that night

"Oh come on Jaune! Let's take a shower together, we always do that before bed…." Said Neo.

"That was then! You're a grown woman now and having showers with a guy is inappropriate."

"But … it's been a while…." Said Neo with sad expression that was about to cry.

"No" said Jaune with a cold and serious look.

"Oh fine!" said Neo while heading out the door and towards the Ladies room for the showers.

"She's quite energetic" said Pyrrha .

"Yeah like the only thing she's interested is you" said Ren.

"Well we only had each other and she's not use to be around too many people much like her own age."…

"Jaune can I ask you something? You know our abilities, stories and some personal reasons coming here to Beacon" said Pyrrha .

"But we never really heard yours, we were under the impression that you're the same as Ruby's" said Ren.

Jaune was silent for a few second and thought what to tell them, "We grew up in Haven; not in the city but in a small village in the forest. But that place no longer exist, thanks to the Grimm erasing it from the map."

"We're sorry to hear that" said Ren who understand Jaune having the same thing happened to him and Nora.

"About our ability and—"Jaune was cut off when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Oh I'll get it" said Jaune heading towards the door. When he opened it, he wasn't surprised anymore of the person who stood in front of him, since he already sensed the Aura from a far.

James Ironwood.

"Good evening, Jaune" said Ironwood.

Jaune manage to act all oblivious while Pyrrha and Ren had their mouth dropped due to the unexpected visitor before them.

"Sir. Ironwood! What a surprise!" said Pyrrha who gestured at Ren to fix their messed-up Dorm room. With the lighting fast adrenaline the two managed to clean up making sparkles shine around them, except for Nora who was knock out due to the excessive exhaustion of sweetness overload they had for dinner. Jaune turned around to see whose room he was in seeing how tidy thing were and only managed to utter the word, "Wow" in surprised.

"Good evening to everyone, I apologize for showing up all of a sudden" said Ironwood.

"Oh no! no! Its fine, is there anything we could help you for?" said Pyrrha pleasing tone.

"Well I would like to speak with Jaune if that's fine with you"….

"Me? What for?" said Jaune in a confused look. When all of a suddenly Ren grab Jaune from behind and whispered to him, "Hey be respectful, that's Sir. Ironwood his a Knight you know".

"I know who he is"….

"You do?"…

"I'll be back guys, tell Neo I went out to get something and Ren lookout for Nora she's about to fall from her bed" Ren immediately went to Nora to fix her position properly.

Pyrrha looked at them wondering what would they talk has about and how is Jaune associated to him, "What was that about?."

"You want to follow them?" said Ren

"No, I'm sure Jaune would be fine"…..

"You said that last night and see what happened this morning" Said Ren

* * *

Origins II

Jaune and Ironwood was now walking in along the east of the Academy settling in a terrace that could oversee the rest of the Vale. No one was around so it was a perfect place to talk about certain things, things that aren't meant for any normal individual.

"It's been 3 year Jaune, no wait, 5 years since the last time you were out here. I'm surprised you decided to come out now." Said Ironwood.

"Something is in motion James…." Said Jaune with a cold and serious face and cold firm voice.

"I'm sorry?"….

"I felt the call, 6 months ago"…

"Call? You don't mean her?"

"Yeah"…

"What! That can't be possible she's sealed away"

"'Sealed' not dead, you know better than anyone that Darkness is something that will always exist in this world." said Jaune, making Ironwood give a quick look at his right arm,

"…"

"It cannot be destroyed, there must be balance if not; we're no better than the 'gods' that went before us"…

"So is that the reason you went out of the Library? And what about Qrow convincing you to go here"…

"I went out after I heard it multiple times and decided to go visit the ruins, to my surprised there were signs of intruders"…

"'True Order'?"…

"Perhaps, I followed any trails I could sniff out and found few other laboratories containing research data's about Dust construction"…

"This is surprising what else do you have"…

"The info said about a particular studies that involves Grimm and Dust reconstruction. Something is definitely coming"…

"Why didn't you told us about this sooner?"

"I was certain that the 'Queen' is perfectly sealed and cannot be disturbed, and that the 'True Order' survivors failed to do anything,"

"So you acted alone with Neo and decided to hunt this survivors?"

"Yes, but without Neo. I left her at the 'Library' to ensure her safety"…

"Safety? Your concern about her safety when she can easily take on a platoon of armed men alone"…

"James, Neo found me just last night and to my surprised she knew some people in the underground. People who was aware of my plans going to Beacon and you know what she did to them?"

"…" Ironwood just stood in silent

"She killed them, I should have been the one to dispose of loose ends but she had to stain her hands with blood again"

"We all have blood on our hands so don't think she's alone Jaune"

"We, other than you, we were raise from bloodshed and treated like mere weapons. That's why things like killing is no difficult task for us."

"But you resisted, we all did on 'that day' the first day we acted on our own free will"…

"James, for me and I'm sure the same things goes for Neo and the other 2 that things like killing is not something so easy to change. Sooner or later we'll crave for it, until madness consumes us. I know I have, you cannot just simply flip a switch and be another person"

"Madness?"

"I….. Had to see the world that my hand once shaped, I had to see the peace that our 2 friends forfeited their lives for."

"So Qrow offered you to come here"

"I met him on the outskirts of Vacuo near the place of my origins, truth be told I didn't liked him at first."

"Well that's not surprising, I didn't like him when we first met either"…

"I fought him thinking he's from the 'True Order' and same thing goes for him about me. But... well in the End, I came here"…

"So that's how he manage to convince you, him of all people" said Ironwood who had his left hand over his face.

"Now that I have said my reasons and doings for the past months, would you mind telling me yours?"…

"Very well, I came to Ozpin and asked if I could join him as a Teacher and not as a knight".

"Teacher? You! Now that's too much"

"You wanted to see how this world turned out, while I wanted to see what I can do to lead this young students far from darkness, far from the things we grew up from."

"Really?"

"Yeah seeing we both have something in common"

"And that is?"

"We want to live normal lives"

Jaune just smiled and gave a light laugh while looking over the view.

"I'll see what I can get with the contacts I have, whether the 'True Order' remains. We cannot afford this survivors roam around freely"

"Thanks,"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well there we go,**

 **Hi! Guys hoped you like this chapter, Origin II is somehow more tale telling about their joined past.**

 **Please don't be confuse about James Ironwood, he is older than Jaune and Neo. His own tale will come in the near future as the story continues so don't worry.**

 **I'm open for any suggestion, whether about the story or regarding how I can further polished this recent skill I have obtain HAHAHA**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE …. (^-^),,"V"**


	7. Chapter 7: Combat Training

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 7!**

 **Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! HAHAHA**

 **Sorry about that I had to get that out of my system….. hehe**

 **So I guess you'll have an Idea about today's Chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I really am bad at grammar construct so I do want to apologize in advance...**

 **I would like to point out that I do not own RWBY; it will always be** **Monty's** **original creation. This is nothing but a work inspired by him. I do welcome any correction, suggestion, violent reaction (this part means Review) to be able to further developed and lessen any kind of mistakes in the near future as this Story progress on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Combat Training**

* * *

After the First morning 'Math' class TEAM JNRP was heading towards the Arena at the East side of the School. Their next class was combat training under the supervision of Ms. Glynda Goodwitch. It was a particular subject that Pyrrha was concern regarding Jaune's performance, because Jaune better than everyone else sucks at fighting. But he intended for that to happen, if not then there would be blood raining all afternoon.

And before anything else Jaune manage to explain some things to Neo, especially about fighting. He instructed or black mailed the Ice cream Monster to at least control herself when it comes to combat. If not she won't be getting any of his special Ice Cream Cake, and Neo after months of separation; she was craving for it. Just before the TEAM entered the Arena Pyrrha wanted to propose a deal,

"Hey Jaune, can I talk to you for a minute?" said Pyrrha .

"Ahm ok Sure" replied Jaune.

"It's nothing serious, but would you like to….. Well maybe… me train you?"….

"Train me? What for?"

"Well Jaune I know you manage to get into Beacon because of your own merits from the last school you attended, but I can't help it when you're in combat"…

"Yeah but… Pyrrha it's not that I don't want to, but I would like to train myself, you know earn my hardships"…

"But Jaune—"

"Pyrrha don't you trust me? I mean as a partner?" asked by the teen.

"NO! I trust you of course Jaune"…

"Then Please have faith in me"…

"Yes, of course….. I'm sorry I had to ask you something ridiculous" said by Pyrrha , who was either embarrass or disappointed because she missed a chance there.

"No problem, still…Thanks …. For the concern" Said Jaune with a warm smile, which made the Red headed warrior to blush a bit.

"…"

"Now let's go we wouldn't want to keep Nora and Ren waiting"….

"Sure"…

Pyrrha , despite wearing a smile was unhappy of the outcome, "I need to be more…. Reasonable next time, you can do this Pyrrha " said the Spartan to herself.

When the TEAM arrived, they've sensed the unusual number of students in the venue. They were certain that the class number was around 20 at that time, but there was at least 200 or more students. The TEAM thought for a moment if they were at the right place and at the right time; and they were. At the right side of the Arena near the B column, they saw a familiar figure waving at them; Yang and the rest of TEAM RWBY.

"Over here Guys!" shouted by Yang.

"Hey Yang, what's with the crowd today?" asked Jaune.

"You haven't heard it yet?"…

"Uhm what is it?" said Pyrrha .

"There was a rumor circling the School, they saw a Knight yesterday and according to the faculty there is an announcement" Said Ruby with an excited voice.

"I bet it's about that knight, I'm sure of it!" said Yang.

"I don't get it why are they so important?" asked Blake.

"Oh you'll know when you see them in action; not in teaching, action" said Yang with an ecstatic voice.

"Hey Jaune where's Neo?" asked Ruby, "Oh Neo was called at the Head Masters Office"

"Waw like Brother like sister huh? Said Yang who was bump by Ruby by because of the rude comment.

"No I don't think so, it's probably some transcripts or papers she had to clarify"….

"Really? But how did your sister got into Beacon? Didn't the semester already started?" asked Yang…

"Well she's a 'special' case… Like Ruby" said Jaune who manage to evade a frightful question there. He can't just tell everyone that it was a favor that got Neo here, or else Beacon will be questioned for its management.

"Hey guys Ms. Goodwitch is here!" said Nora.

Everyone was now silent and eager to hear whatever Glynda was going to say. They saw two figures with her, one was a bit short nearly like a kid and the other one was an old man probably near at his 30's.

"Good morning students, today's schedule combat training is to proceed according to plan but before that I would like to announce something. Today as you've heard there is a new teacher here at Beacon and we're honored to have such person among us. He was known as the 'Defender' of the Knight of the Cross, one of the people who ended the long rebellion War 6 years ago. His name is none other than Sir. James Ironwood."

At that moment everyone was shouting in cheer and joyous mood as if the trailer of _'RWBY Volume 4'_ was out. (I would do the same thing)

"He will be the Teacher in charge of Combat Training from here-on-out. And of course I do believe you'll behave yourselves during the entire class or any class after, and be sure to listen to him." Everyone was too excited and overwhelm by Ironwood's presence they didn't cared to listen. It was a rare sight for anyone to meet such person _'in'_ person.

"Thank you Glynda, that would be all" said Ironwood.

"Are you sure, you can handle this? There are even other students who aren't supposed to be here"

"It's fine, I'm sure they're just here to see the fight but rest assured it won't happen again in the next days"…

"Very well, I'll see you later then after class"….

"Please don't tire yourself I'll do the rest, don't worry"….

Glynda didn't argue any more, she instead gave Ironwood a nod and left.

"Now I am please to meet all of you and I'm every well please to be your Professor here at Beacon. My Goal here to lead young student like you, not the ways of the a warrior who's only job is to fight. But as Individuals who'll protect the innocent and the weak." Said Ironwood who seemed to be holding on, after all; his addressing children (kinda). Which only made Jaune thought to himself, _"Waw a strong and stern man, reduced to a shaking nervous Professor here at Beacon"._

"Now for those who aren't part of this class, would please take their leave. I'm sure you have your own classes to attend to. As for the Students who 'are' part of the class please seat at the middle column".

Everyone did as said so even with a few disappointed sigh, not having to see the general in action or teaching. Once everyone was settled to their places, the Knight looked at them for a few minutes before saying, "Now then look to your left" everyone was a bit awkward as they did the task "Now look to your right".

"Those are the faces you'll be either protecting or to fight for the days to come. You may have TEAMs of 4 but that doesn't mean they are the only once you can work with. During my class or Combat training you'll all have to fight each other or with a different set of teammates if called for."

Everyone was a bit incense at what the Professor said, "Wait what! We have to work with different teammates now?" said Cardin with an irritated tone.

"Yes, that is correct"…

"But what's the purpose of having TEAMs if we'll have to fight with different teammates?"…

"I did said 'if' didn't I?" said the Knight with a stern voice, which made everyone jolt a bit especially Cardin.

" _I'm-sorryforintrudingyousir,nomorequestionshere"_ said the terrified coward in a light speed tone.

"Its fine, you were just voicing your concerns. In the Real world you won't always be with your teammates, you'll either meet new people with different skills and abilities. Different people who may or may not be a potential enemy, when the day comes that you will graduate here at Beacon. That would be the day you'll have to do missions alone."

At that last statement everyone did understood what the Professor meant. Yang looked at her sister who was astonished by the Knight before her, she was too cute so Yang gave her a hug out of nowhere. Pyrrha as well looked over her teammates especially Jaune but it was more of concern than an inspired look. Nora only giggled, she was too excited about who she was going to fight today. While Ren shared a feast bump with Jaune.

Blake was silent, trap in a deep thought about the part ' _may or may not be a potential enemy'_. After all she did left someone, someone who was her friend for years until changed by his twisted goals. Weiss didn't even cared but she did felt alone, she glanced at her team thinking how does it feels to have something to protect and cherish.

"But before we begin, I would like to introduce to you a new student" said Ironwood who gestured behind him.

A petite small little girl approach with an umbrella covering her identity. Neo was wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck, it was a handmade birthday gift of Jaune, given last year.

Everyone was mystified by her appearance even for a fact that Beacon was till accepting transfer students. Jaune knows exactly who it was therefore he wasn't as curious as everyone else, though he was afraid Neo would raise another _'Death-killing-prank'_ on him.

"Her name is Neopolitan 'Arc', who just transferred from Vacuo the other day"…

Everyone was surprised to know that _'that'_ girl is an Arc, a kid who looked like a pop star idol. This made everyone thought that she can't be related with Jaune definitely not! Sister? She must be a distant relative like a really, really, really distant relative.

Jaune felt the killer glares and suffocating atmosphere brought by the announcement. They were probably saying things like 'Lucky Bastard', 'Why didn't I have a sister like that' or something along the line 'Is she still a virg—never mind". So he began to shrink right there and then. When suddenly a voice from the audience said, "Arc? Shh, another weakling".

Everyone looked at the source only to find Cardin in a confident post, perhaps too confident.

"Weakling?" asked Ironwood.

"Yeah just like that _'other'_ weakling over there" said Cardin.

Jaune didn't react about what Cardin just said, but inside him he already killed Cardin in 20 different ways in just 3 minutes. He wasn't angry because of the comment but rather, he was angry at him for say something like that to Neo.

Jaune glanced at Neo from his spot and he can tell it already, what did Yang said earlier? Something like _'Like brother like Sister'_. Because Neo seems to have pop-out some blood vessels due to the comment but still maintained a smile.

"I seriously want to kick his ass right now" said Yang.

"You not alone" said Ren.

"Please guys get in line, I'm first" said Ruby who was just about to draw Crescent Rose.

"Hey Jaune come on, let's break his legs!" said Nora yet in a whispered voice.

Jaune didn't react to Nora's suggestion but it was a good suggestion though, Jaune simply said, "I would be careful Cardin, your blabbering mouth is going get you killed" while still looking at the Arena, causing everyone to look at him uttering _"Wow"_.

"What did you say loser?" said Cardin in angered voice. He was about to teach Jaune some extra lesson when someone called out.

"Hey You! Big guy, the one who doesn't have a brain!" shouted Neo.

Everyone looked at Cardin after that call, even Ironwood stared at him. "What are you looking at? Wait? what! me?!" said Cardin.

"Obviously, you really don't have a brain" said Neo provoking Cardin even more.

"You wanna fight lil missy? Don't think just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't deal with you"…

"I don't think, _I act_ , brainless" said Neo with a provoking expression of a baby.

"Urgh! You're on!"….

"Hey Ironwoo—I mean Professor, would it be alright if I can be the one, to teach that brainless an 'advance lesson'?" asked Neo.

Ironwood knew that this 'Advance Lesson' is titled _'Pain-101: Advance Studies on How to Hurt and Humiliate Your Brainless Opponent'_ , "Fine since you're a 'transfer student' why not, everyone is probably curious about you"….

"Hey Brainle— I mean Cardin was it? Please come down here for a match" said Ironwood.

"Heh, Hey Loser, watch me teach your sister how to properly respect Good and Strong men"…

"Really? I can't see them anywhere…" said Jaune still ignoring Cardin's glare

"Why You!—"

"brainle—Cardin please come down at once." called again by Ironwood.

A few minutes later Cardin was now in the Arena battle ground at exactly 6 meters away from Neo. He had a grin thinking he has a Physical and Strength advantage, oh boy he was so wrong. Ironwood explained the rules and guidelines to everyone, and with the sound of the alarm the match begins.

Cardin was the one who first took charge and attack, he took his heavy weaponized mace and aimed a Neo. She did nothing to block him, she just simply side-step his attack. Which made Cardin lose focus and smashing the ground where Neo was once stood. Neo was standing from behind and yawn as if she was bored of the amusement. Cardin took a stance again and charge with a spin move like a round house except for a full radius swing.

Neo knew this kind of attack, it was always the beginner's act to widen the area around them. It was an effort to force back any counters or offensives both high and low. She knew the weakness of such weapon, it was always the wielder who suffers in the end. So she decided to disarm the brainless fool and feed him some dirt, after a few second she did.

Cardin hit the ground hard, having his center of motion destroyed by Neo's kick. This resulted him losing his balance and dropped his weapon due to its weight. Neo was lightly laughing because of Cardin's reaction, to her it was a sight of delight. She can't just let the guy who made a rude comment to her and called his Brother 'weak' or 'loser'. Right then and there she can easily slit his throat but she chooses not to, she was held hostage from beloved Jaune's special Ice Cream Cake.

Cardin was beyond pissed off now and decided to just proceed with a hand to hand combat, something Neo was really, really, really good at. Everyone was surprised to see how good and decisive Neo was while fighting, which made them to further question if she really was Jaune's Sister.

"Fuck, how come… I can't even lay a finger on her" said Cardin who seemed to be exhausted with all the hits.

"Well now, haven't we seen this set up already?" said Weiss.

"Yeah, so be sure to listen and watch carefully Weiss, or else you'll miss it again." said Yang with a grin and insulting tone.

"Uh! How dare you!" said Weiss who just crossed her arms.

"That ain't a Grimm, but he is brainless…" said Blake

"It's the same when Jaune fought that Grimm during Professor Port's class" said Ruby

"Really? So Jaune fought a Grimm using such strategy?" said Pyrrha who was amaze seeing how clever it was.

Also this made everyone thought for a moment and said in unison, "She is your Sister"…

"Hey wait you seriously didn't believe me!?" Said Jaune with a surprised and a bit angered voice.

"…." No one answered but did said _"yes"_ in their thoughts.

"argh, I give up" said Jaune in defeat.

"Can't she just end it, I feel sorry for the guy" said Ren.

"Oh Ren… maybe your right….. But NOT UNTIL I SEE HER BREAK HIS LEGS!" said Nora aloud.

"NORA!"….

After a while Neo stopped with her defensive action and began to do some offensive. Using her 'handy-dandy' Umbrella, she hook, hit, smash, and stab Cardin with no problems. Cardin was now taught the first part of the 'Pain-101' advance lesson and Ironwood couldn't agree more.

Ruby was amaze about Neo using an Umbrella as a weapon. Never did she thought for a moment that such an item can be used that way.

Just before Cardin's Aura hits the Red zone, Neo jumped over his head. Spinning around as she tumbles and sent Cardin flying over the rims of the Arena near the Audience. Then the Alarm sounded off proclaiming the winner; Neo

Everyone had their mouth dropped some really hit the floor like Cardin.

"The Winner is Neopolitan Arc" announced by Ironwood.

"WAW! She won Jaune" said Ruby while shaking Jaune's arm.

"Yeah, I never doubted her" said Jaune who was a bit dizzy now.

"Now class, seeing the outcome between the two. Do you have any questions?" asked Ironwood.

"….." silence.

"The most important thing about a fight is never think for a sec that you already have the upper hand. Mr. Cardin here had it taught to him personally, but anyway it's not always about the weapon. You need to study the enemy's action, from his stances or down to their surroundings. Tell me Mr. Cardin, how did it feel?".

"Do… I …. Have…to say …it? Said the brainless nearly beaten to death.

"Underestimating an opponent always result to a bad decision, Always! Keep that in mind students" said Ironwood while clutching his ' _right hand'_.

* * *

Ironwood took his scroll and brows for anymore match up he could call out. He saw two names that would be a good fight, that is 'if' the guy gave some effort.

"Now the next match would be…. Blake Belladona and Jaune Arc" said the Knight while reading his 'scroll'.

"What I didn't know I had a match, I mean right now!" said Jaune in surprised.

"Don't worry Jaune, I'm sure Blake will turn things down in a more reasonable painful level" said Yang

"Yang!" said Blake

"Wait no!, I didn't mean that I don't want to fight; I was just surprised that's all" said Jaune in an honest manner.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? Jaune" asked Pyrrha .

"Yeah Of course! Oh hey Blake don't hold back ok? Let' have a good fight"….

"Sure Jaune" said Blake in a more sarcastic voice.

"Well Blake if you lose I won't return your Ninjas of love, the one you just bought yesterday" said Yang with an evil grin.

"You took my book!" shouted by Blake with a mixed blushed and angered expression.

"Yeah! So you better not let 'Vomit-boy' here defeat you"…..

"As if he could" said Weiss in the background.

"Don't' worry Blake I know where Yang hides her diary, it's full of her dark secrets and—owtch" said Ruby who was pushed by Yang.

"Zip it Ruby"…..

"Fine!" said angrily by Blake.

The two of them went down immediately but before Jaune step out of the Arena, he saw Neo by the exit.

She handed him something that was wrap with a cloth, "What's this?" asked Jaune.

"Something you forgot to bring with you" said Neo.

"Really? Now what might this be for me to forge—" said Jaune yet surprised after he saw the objects.

"You may want to act weak and all I get that, but at least show some fight in you…."

"But this things, aren't they my latest designs? I'm sure I didn't created them, they were all just plans."

"I build them according to the schematics you left"….

"I see"…

"It was based on 'Riders' dual swords isn't? I can tell by the curve of the blades, the only difference would be the length."

"Yeah, I'm surprised, since when did you know something about innovating weapons. I thought your more on spells?"...

"Well, I _am_ your sister"...

"HAHA yup, I guess your right"...

"Jaune, like I said if you want to act weak and all, at least show some fight in you. You wouldn't want to disappoint 'Saber' and 'Rider' now would you? ...

"Yeah"said Jaune with determining look.

Few minutes later, in the Arena stands Jaune having his usual stance the other day. He was against Blake, a girl with both speed and a problematic Semblance. Other than having to fight Jaune due to the class; she had to fight for her book … Ninja's of love. 'Who knew some people would kill for such books (I admit I did too….. once)' Jaune thought to himself.

Professor Ironwood raised his hand and the alarm went off; the fight begins.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

 **A/N**

 **Well there we go,**

 **Poor Cardin, he got his ass handed to him real good**

 **Poor Blake, her beloved book was taken hostage and now she's force to beat the living **** out Jaune.**

 **And Poor Neo, still no Ice Cream Cake….. Well not yet. HAHAHA**

 **Look out for the next Chapter!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review as well as to follow if you liked it**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE …. (^-^),,"V"**


	8. Chapter 8: The Faunus

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 8!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I would like to point out that I do not own RWBY; it will always be** **Monty's** **original creation. This is nothing but a work inspired by him. I do welcome any correction, suggestion, violent reaction (this part means Review) to be able to further developed and lessen any kind of mistakes in the near future as this Story progress on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Faunus**

* * *

Origins III

The Kingdom of Atlas was hailed as the new Atlantis of Remnant, it was said that it possess the most advance and powerful military forces at the time. Among the 4 kingdoms, Atlas was the most feared. They set to conquer the world, claiming it was the only way to achieve peace. They were too prideful, too selfish, and too drunk in power. It set the world in a grinding machine, as the handle turns, more innocent people was laid in the floor; dead.

However, the night of March 15, year **** was said to be the turning stone for all Kingdoms. Especially Atlas, for a dreadful fall was about to happen; a fall fitted for a god once again.

A night that was enlighten by flames of burning bodies, houses and buildings. Brought by a single unknown Enemy, causing mass confusion and chaos. One enemy in particular walks the 'Hall' seeking a person, a person who was told to be his target. He did not care about the casualties nor to the innocent civilians that was caught in the fight. All he wanted was to drive his blade in the heart of his prey.

 **ALERT, ALERT, ALERT**

"Where's the intruder?" shouted by a Captain in charge.

"I don't know, we lost contact on the fifth floor sir." Said a soldier who was in charge with the comms.

"Where's our back up?"

"Alpha company has been wipe out!"

What! What happen?"

"I don't know sir. We're losing too many men out there"

"Message from 3rd fleet Sir!"

"Say it!"

'3rd fleet immobilize. UNDER ATTACK. NEED REINFORCEMENTS. ASAP'

"3rd Fleet is under attack? But that's the largest fleet Atlas has!"….

"Just who is doing this?"….

"Ergh! Do not falter, it's just one intruder, everyone set up a defense here" said the Captain

"But Sir how about the president?"

"We will not let this thing gets past us, get the president on the safe room below"

"Yes sir!"

Everyone was armed to the teeth, these men were trained for such scenarios and yet they were caught off guard. Perhaps they were too confident of the power they had, they thought wrong.

"We are soldiers, our Job is to protect our country and we'll die doing so!"

"Sir we have confirmation, the intruder seems to be a….."

"For Monty's sake what?!"

"A child sir."

"A what!"

 **THUD… THUD…BANG**

"Sir there's something or someone forcing the Gate open, the controls won't respond"

"Get ready men, open fire on my mark"

 **THUD…**

"Steady"

 **THUD…**

"Do not focus your fire, just shot at anything you'll see, if it has more than four legs better!"

 **BANG -CRASHED**

"Fire!"

"What the…."

"Ahhhh!"

Just after the Steel door collapse, a burst of flames engulf the entire room burning everything and anyone it licks. There was but one who saw it all, he didn't believe in demons, only the Grimm. But what he saw there standing above him was a child shrouded by a black cloak holding some kind of a three bladed Scythe. He tried to move, move away from the figure that looked like a reaper. A reaper who was there to collect sinful souls; like him.

"Demon!"

 **SHING….**

As quickly as the man shouted, so did he fell to the ground decapitated. The assailant continued to walk above his kills, above the burning bodies of men. The scene was that of a bridge in hell, only this time it was a Reaper who was in charge of collecting; not demons.

When he got to his prey, the president of Atlas beg for mercy and for his life. Like a coward he kneeled and kiss the feet of the reaper figured child. Little did he know he was being watch by all of Remnant as the screen of every City in all the Kingdoms illuminated the scene. He then and there confessed for all of his crimes of murder, all of his corruption, and all of his plans for Atlas.

The Child reaper was not pleased nor did it felt any emotion to begin with. He stared at the pitiful man before him as he raise his weapon, his glare was cold and empty. Death was his identity and wherever he goes so will the countless of bodies shall be laid in the ground for him to walk over.

With a quick swing, the vision of the pitiful man went spinning.

He took the head and raised it for everyone to see. A voice suddenly erected and said,

"This is the Man responsible for the death of millions and the nearly brought the Destruction of this World. He sought to rule the world, thinking he was a god. We are the only one who can lead you, the one who will be your salvation. We will bring true laws, true meaning, and true path for all."

"We are 'True Order'."

* * *

It was already 5 in the afternoon when Jaune woke up together with his aching body. He force himself upright and observe his surroundings, only to see he was already in the infirmary.

"Hey 'Mr. Arc', how are you feeling" asked Ironwood.

"What happened? How did I get here?" asked Jaune.

"Well you lost conscious during Combat class, I guess Ms. Belladona gave you a good kick huh".

"Really? How…. Long was I pass out?"….

"2 hours at least, the good news is, you're not in serious condition"

"I can't tell, my body is aching all over"

"Well that's a lesson to never get in between a girl and her book, hehe well in a way"

"Very funny"

"Want me to tell you what happen?"

"Yeah sure as long as it won't be like Professor Port's story telling"

* * *

Earlier during the Combat Training…..

"Wow Look at Jaune's weapon, its different and….. well different!" said Nora.

"It must be his real weapon" said Ren.

"How can you tell?" asked Ruby.

"Well if you're wielding a weapon of any kind, you'll have a firm grip like Pyrrha "...

"It's the instinct that tells the mind of the very inches, curves or the very power a weapon may cast"… said Pyrrha .

"Wow that sound awesome!" said Ruby.

"I'm sure you had the same feeling when and every time you're holding Crescent Rose. It's a weapon of your own design right?" asked Pyrrha .

"Yeah!" replied Ruby.

"Hey guys be quiet, it's about to start" said Yang.

"But what do you call those kind of Swords? It's quite… eye catching" said Weiss.

"Its name is 'Pisces'. The Constellation blades of the Twin" said by an approaching voice.

"Neo!" called aloud by Ruby.

"Hey Ruby"….

"You did great back there, you actually did us all a favor!" exclaimed by the cookie monster.

"But I would have done better if it was me" said Yang with a grin.

"Well I could have done more. I could have broken his legs in 20 different way in just 3 minutes if I was allowed to" said the petite girl with a smile. Who made everyone looked at her in surprised. 'Like Brother like Sister'

"See! I told you Ren!" said Nora while poking Ren's left chick from behind.

"Hey Neo was it? What's so special about those blades? They don't look all…. Special to me" said Weiss.

"Well actually tho—" Neo was interrupted when a familiar voice intercepted her answer.

"Those Blades are special Ms. Schnee, they may look like old school but when it comes to the Grimm a weapon is still a weapon." Said Ozpin who appeared behind them which of course startled everyone in the Audience.

"Professor Ozpin, it's a surprised. Are you here to watch he fight?" Asked Pyrrha .

"Well I was strolling around when I heard that the new teacher was in the area, I wanted to see how things are going for him."…

"Is that so"…

"About the Earlier question Ms. Schnee, may I ask you a question?" asked Ozpin .

"Yes of course Professor!"

"What is your weapon?" pointing at her side.

"My Weapon?" the question brought mystified as to why would even the Head master asked her such obvious answer.

"If I remember you, other than the rest rely more on Dust ammo correct?" ….

"Yes"

"As well as your Glyphs, correct?"…

"Yes, that's right"…

"Those Blades Mr. Arc is holding are not Dust ammo refillable nor does it transform to a gun or a giant sniper rifle. It simply cuts" Said the head master while about to sip his cup of Coffee.

The explanation of Ozpin didn't quite satisfied Weiss question as well as the rest of them. They were about to asked more when the Alarm went off signaling that the match begins.

"Well it's rather hard to elaborate, so you minus well watch the fight."

"To see is to believe right Professor?" said Neo.

"Indeed"….

Blake rushed at Jaune with the goal of ending it quickly, she took her weapon gambol shroud and tried to slice Jaune in half. Jaune being good at evading at the least was able to dodge the killing blow and skipped to his right side. He then used his black blade to counter the attack but failed seeing what he hit was nothing but a shadow.

Jaune felt a hard kick behind him, this resulted him tumbling forward. He saw Blake transformed her katana to her pistol and was aiming for him. He quickly stood and run in a zigzag pattern to evade the bullets. To his luck he did manage to evade some and deflect a few shrapnel's but it wasn't enough to give him comfort.

Blake used the metallic Scabbard to slice him only to reveal another attack countered by her chain scythe.

Jaune deflect the first attack but got caught by the second. He was now struggling to break free of the rope like chain yet failed as another kick hit his chess sending a ton of message saying 'pain'.

He went down hard as Blake again attacked him with her Dust ammo leaving a flaming shadow that explode. Jaune only had 47% of aura left until it hits the red line. He had to think of a way to stop her or at least distract her, but every time Jaune sees an opening all he can hit is her Shadow.

"I never had this kind of opponent since 'Saber'. I wonder what would 'she' say if she was here? Maybe something like 'pathetic' or 'pitiful' but knowing her she does it for a reason, at least … maybe not…" said Jaune to himself.

"Uhm Guys I think it's over" said Ruby.

"Nope! Not until either Jaune hits the red line or forfeits, then it's over" said Yang with a grin.

"Yang why are you always into Jaune getting beat up!?" replied Ruby with a angered face.

"Yeah what she said!" said Neo.

"Well I kinda saw a thing in Jaune, and it interest me"

"You what!" said the both miniature monsters.

"Yang you don't mean…." said Pyrrha who was listening the entire time.

"Not in the way you're thinking Pyrrha , as far as I'm concerned his all yours" ….

"What….I….uhm..…" Pyrrha now just blushed and went silent; Yang scored her with a total K.O.

"Hmp!"…

Back to action….

"Think Jaune, speed is something she has. You need to think of something" said Jaune

"Just give up already, you don't need to win" said Blake who was holding herself.

"A few minutes ago, maybe I would have but something change…. I am a huntsman in training and I won't grow if I just 'give' up that easy"….

"….." Blake was silence at the statement

"Nothing will change if I quit now"…..

"You'll just get yourself hurt or worst 'killed', I hate to say it Jaune but you're not exactly a fighter"

"I won't quit, I'd rather face my weakness and resolves. If I just give up Blake then nothing will change. I'd die fighting, I won't run….. I maybe weak but at least I'm not a coward"…

"Grrr! You're a stubborn guy you know that!" said Blake with an irritated look, it's probably the 'run' or the 'coward' part that enrage her. She got hit really bad but not physicality though and Jaune didn't even know about it. She felt the pain in her heart.

Blake rushed at him with all she got, she didn't hesitate anymore. Jaune couldn't do anything for a counter, he was standing with all his defensive strategies but still useless against the lighting strikes Blake gave.

"Hey Blake is ….." said Weiss who was a bit concerned now, it was the first time she saw Blake at that state.

"Yang stop it, just gave her the Book already!" Said Ruby

"Yeah looks like I went a bit too much here" said Yang with her eyes wide in surprised.

"No, just let them be" said Neo who was just sitting there with a smile.

"Yes, do not interfere in a good fight that involves passion and determination, ladies" Said Ozpin while enjoying his cup of Coffee.

"But Sir, Jaune is…..his outmatch to begin with" said Ruby who was in pain seeing both of her friends fighting like that. Especially Jaune who was the very first friend she made in Beacon.

"I thought you believe in him, Ruby" said Ren which made everyone look at him.

"Yes I do but look at him"…

"Yeah, Jaune can't even land a hit, look at Blake's Aura level it's still a 100%" said Weiss.

"Ruby we are his Teammates but did you see us jumping in and stopping the fight?" said Ren

"What….. Well…no"

"That's because we believe in him, Jaune in all the 4 of us, his the most determined to Win with his own strength"….

"I even asked if I can train him but he refused, not because he was shy but because he knows he can do it." Said Pyrrha .

"And Ruby Jaune wasn't made a Leader for nothing. You just have to believe in him" said Nora

Ruby looked at all the 3 of them, they weren't too concerned to stop the fight, but they had Faith that Jaune can hold his own. Neo can tell as well, not because of the current event happening but because of their past. In all of the _'7 Forsaken Children'_ , Jaune was the one who really wants to be 'Human'. The scene was palpable, everyone was watching in interest. Jaune who was weak and pathetic was holding his ground for a full 7 minutes.

Jaune took a step back evading a stab motion of Blake and fake a counter. Blake fell for it and used her shadow to retreat to a reasonable distance. Jaune took another stance, this one was different. He stood straight with his left arm chest leveled, stretching the blade forward pointed to Blake. His right arm was the same only pointed at his right side making a 90 degree angle. His face other than bruise and bleeding had a determined look, something was about to go down.

Jaune's stance brought more curious eyes. What was he planning, does it involve offensive charging, more defensive stances or simply dying. Neo recognize it and so did Ironwood, it was a stance 'Saber' used then. A stance that takes a precision angel, making sure that the path in front of him is laid in a perfect straight line like a grid. An illusion attack 'Dancing twins'.

Ironwood swore he saw 'Saber' standing there right in front of Jaune, he can't shake the reminiscing feeling. Jaune always loose to 'Saber' when it comes to sword fights. It was ironic for Jaune to use it now, let alone master it.

Jaune focus at the attack he was about to do, having seeing it for only a few times didn't help him at all. However he did manage to take the movements in memory, he readied himself waiting for his opponent to do the first step of the 'dance'. Jaune showed a provoking smile like a bait, and like a fish hook Blake took it. She charge straight at using her shadow to distract Jaune's vision guessing which side would she attack; left or right. But that was a mistake, the 'dance didn't need a path to focus on, it focuses vision or the area around the user. It just needed an initiative movement that the attacker would supply.

Blake appeared at his right side with the blade aiming upwards in a slash motion. Just before the blade hit Jaune, a flash erected only to show that Jaune deflected the attack. His eyes was now pinned at Blake who felt the force repelling ricochet at her causing a rushed of surprised shock. It was meant to happen and Jaune didn't waste any of the second that followed.

Starting with his right leg, he took a low yet straight motion at Blake. He flipped the black sword that was at his left hand and went for a stabbing motion. Jaune for the first time hit Blake resulting for 5% deduction at her Aura level. But Jaune didn't stop there he continued to spin combined with an attack of rotating motion. The blades switch and flipped over one hand over another, making anyone confused where and when the next strike will come.

Everyone had their eyes widened and their mouth dropped by at the sudden turn of events. Even Ozpin was surprised and amaze at the fight, he nearly spilled his coffee but still maintained a blank expression.

Weiss looked at Blake's Aura level as it quickly dropped by 90-86-80-75-68% and continued.

Blake was now confused and couldn't even move for a counter. The pain was keeping her from using her Semblance because she used it one too many times earlier. But she force herself and used her dust ammo, fire shadowed Blake that after exposure to oxygen explodes. The sudden shock and explosion resulted a smoke screen over the entire platform.

Jaune swear he caught both of the blade before the explosion but to his surprised his left hand was holding something else. Something that was like a cloth, tie…. Wait I think it's a bow.

Jaune's vision cleared a bit only to see Blake in front of him, he was surprised of the scene before him. Blake was at the ground struggling to stand, she was not in bad shape but Jaune did manage to do a number on her. Blake look upwards to meet Jaune eyes and the thing that he was holding. She reached over her head as if to check if it was still there. The next thing she heard was clear as day as the Cat ears sprang up.

"Wait…Blake…. You're a Faunus?" said Jaune

Blake didn't said anything in return but instead she looked at him in horror, her secrete was now revealed. She tried to hide her cat ears from sight but she knew it was useless, 'of all the guys why Jaune?' Jaune saw her eyes who was about to shed some tears and he knew.

When the smoke settled everyone was eager to see who won or who was still standing. But to their surprised they saw Jaune first with his right hand raised, "I forfeit".

Everyone was either surprised or displeased at the sight of Jaune forfeiting the fight. Especially Neo who was expecting something else. Blake was sitting in the ground looking at Jaune with her eyes widened. She had her bow back tied and neat over her hear, hiding her cute little Cat ears.

But she felt a feeling of frustration, irritation, and disappointment, having what just happen. So she stood and without thinking, gave a good kick straight at Jaune's neck knocking him out.

* * *

"And that is what happen"… said Ironwood done with his story telling.

"Yeah I remember now"….

"What did you do? I mean why did you forfeit?"…

"I realize that I'm no match for her hehe"

Ironwood look at him with a blank expression, "You have to do better than that"…

"I'm trying…"

"But anyway it's a surprise to see you manage to copy 'Saber' technique"

"No, it was a sham"…

"Perhaps but it was close"…

"It was so far from perfect"…

"Hmm, but anyway I think there's someone who wants to talk to you"

Someone entered the room and it appears to be a female, Blake. Jaune was surprised to see her now, not after what just happen earlier.

"Blake…"

"I'll leave you for now, your teammates are finishing with the rest of their classes and I'm sure will head this way later" said the Professor while heading towards the door.

"Thank you Professor" said Blake.

"Your welcome"…..

The two was now alone in the infirmary….

* * *

 **To BE Continued….**

 **A/N**

 **Well there we go,**

 **Wow that was quite a fight there! And of course I included the Faunus Blake.**

 **It won't be TEAM RWBY without the Cute cat Ears !.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review as well as to follow if you liked it**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE …. (^-^),,"V"**


	9. Chapter 9: Bad Guys?

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 9!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I would like to point out that I do not own RWBY; it will always be** **Monty's** **original creation. This is nothing but a work inspired by him. I do welcome any correction, suggestion, violent reaction (this part means Review) to be able to further developed and lessen any kind of mistakes in the near future as this Story progress on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Bad Guys?**

* * *

 **LEGENDS**

10 Thousand years ago. According to old legends the 'Faunus' was a species born from the effort of the gods to create the perfect being. They were nothing but failed creation thus they were deemed imperfect and unimportant. That is what the humans thought and that is what they kept telling the countless of generation that came and went.

That story is nothing but a gossip made to degrade the 'Faunus', it was made by foolish men who sought to find a reliable source of slaves during the earlier times. Not until the fall of the 'Curribian Empire' (Currently known as Haven) did the 'Faunus' was finally freed from slavery by the aid of a Knightly King 'Arc' the first. The Faunus was given equal rights and opportunities to live their lives free from any kind of slavery.

However even in the Current era, The 'Faunus' was still treated unequally and like beast they were mostly cast out. Even after the Death of King 'Arc' the first, few Faunus's received respect but that was all due to hard work, but in the majority they were all still discriminated. As a result of the hundreds of years of oppression, the 'Faunus' learned to fight back.

They demanded respect and true equality from Man. Thus the Faunus War erupted, countless of bloodshed for what they claim redemption from one another have colored the lands; red. Mass act of cleansing swept across Remnant, not until the Knights of Fort Castle interfered and brought the end to the Revolution.

Among those who lived in peace, the Knights of Fort castle had fulfilled one of the promises the late King Arc made. The Faunus were brought back to their home land, the World Tree Library, 'Holy Grounds'. A land free for all species, Man or Faunus. This was to reclaim an oath made by the King to a certain god long forgotten due to the retched history.

'The 'Faunus' are to be guardians of the forgotten History, keepers of Knowledge.'

But the struggle has not ended even with the Wars over, repercussion of the past can still be seen today. Through the efforts of many a Peace treaty was signed between Man and Faunus. However one faction of the 'Faunus' did not want any part of it. The White Fang was against all treaty between the 'Faunus' and Men, they wanted to avenge the all the forefathers who suffered in the hands of such species. Even in the current day they still struggle to achieve such goals.

* * *

Current day….

"I'm sorry for what happened….. About knocking you out" said Blake trying her best no to look at Jaune's eyes.

"Don't worry about it, it was Combat Training after all …..About what happen….." replied Jaune.

"Don't ,…. just don't" said Blake with a slight force and angered voice.

"Ok…." Said Jaune who was now caught in an awkward moment.

"Just…. Please can you keep it a secret, don't tell anyone"

"But how about your own TEAM? Don't you think they deserve to know?...

"I don't know, I'll just have to hide it as long as I can"…..

"Why are you so afraid to let everyone know what you are"…

"Because your kind … your kind have always seen us nothing but a beast or an animals" said Blake who seemed to snap.

"Not everyone, I don't"

"Yeah like I'll believe you…."

"I do! Just what are you so afraid that you'll had to hide those ears for? Aren't they part of you?"

"They are nothing but a curse, a burden and Humans always points that out"

"Not all humans are the same Blake, there 'are' people who still sees the 'Faunus' as friends"

"You're just saying that because you haven't felt our pain, my pain!"

"Blake don't you think the first ones to help you are the ones who knows how it feels to fall down. How it feels to be alone."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I know how you feel, I know the pain of reality, the burden it gives"

"…." Blake was silent

"Let me help you, or better yet let us all help you."

"And how exactly are you planning to do that? Help me? You can't even help yourself"…

"I know, that's why I have friends, they are the once that reminds me, that helps me to be who I am. About what I can do, I have friends like you"….

"You do remember right, I nearly killed you!"…..

"And I forgive you for that"…..

"Why are you so nice? You always want to understand people even strangers, don't you know they'll only take advantage of you!"….

"Maybe… or maybe not. I give, not because I have plenty but because I know how it feels to have nothing; Blake"….

"Enough of this…. I said my apologies so I must be on my way…" said Blake who was about to stand and head out.

"Before you go, can I ask you something?"

"What"…

"Please listen to my story, to what I have to say"…

"And why would I do that!?"…

"Because I will listen to yours as well"…

"…."

"I have a friend, well I had once….. He was a Faunus, his name was 'Strider'. He was a dear friend, we fought together in our younger years. He was a rough fella but he was one of the few 'friend' I had. Like you he too felt the discrimination, all the accusation. He didn't liked it but he had us and so did we with him. Strider didn't saw two species that hated each other, he just simply saw two brothers having a small tantrum at each other."…

"Sounds very touching, but—"

"His dead"

"…."

"He was killed one night trying to protect Neo and me. But before he died he took one last glance at me and said _"Live today! So you can have a future"._ He sacrificed himself to make sure that his death wasn't for nothing."

"I'm sorry to hear that but…."

"But what?"

"That's just how it 'is' Jaune, the same way that the Faunus and Humans will never have peace" said Blake with teary eyes.

"Take off the Bow Blake…."

"What? What for?"

"Cause right now I'm talking to the Blake, I want to talk to the Faunus Blake. No one would know, we're alone here"

"I won't!"

"Fine then please just passed this message to her… 'Hey Blake, I'm a Human but Am I at War? Am I in conflict with you? I cannot change your past nor can I just convince you to change yourself. All I can do is to make sure you'll have a future. Try to walk out from the shadow you've been living in and see the peace that everyone is trying to achieve'."

"…" this time Blake just hade her eye widened

"And to you Ms. Belladona, It's not your fault to feel that way today, but you can be freed from it, you can wear a smile. You have the right to live a happy life, a right everyone in this world has" Jaune felt a surge of warm feeling and confidence. It was the same thing that a ' _Woman in a white cloak'_ said to him a long time ago.

Jaune simply smiled at her hoping what he said made some light in her heart. Blake didn't respond anymore, she just lowered her head and started crying. At that moment, Jaune felt glad to see her at that state. It was something everyone had to do; cry the emotions that had built up inside. But he did felt bad, he looked like a bully for making a girl cry. The feeling doubled when the door opened and saw Yang entered first, "What the hell is going on here and why the hell is Blake crying! ….Jaune".

"Oh shit… uhm hey Yang….. It's not what it looks like….. Remember 'listening', 'civil-people' right?" said Jaune who was to be beaten again.

"Oh no you don't! No one makes my partner cry you hear me Jaune!"

"Hey stop it Yang! His already injured!" said Ruby who was pulling Yang back.

"Is everything ok Blake?" asked Weiss.

TEAM JNPR went in as well though curious to see Blake was crying. The scene gave Nora an Idea, "OH looks like we missed the confession here, shame on you Jaune!" said Nora with strong voice.

"Wait what!, Blake conf—" said Pyrrha who was surprised someone beat her to it AGAIN!.

"Here we go again…" said Ren with a deep sigh.

"Guys! Please will you come down we're at the Infirmary. We're not alo—", "JAUNE!" Ruby was cut off when Neo went in rushing towards Jaune.

"Wait Neo! Don't jum— Arrrhhh!" cried Jaune as Neo jumped over him and cuddled next to his aching body. Everything was in comicalness chaos until Blake did the unexpected, "Jaune….."

"Hmmm?"

"Tell me Blake what he did to you! And I swear I'll crumple him like a piece of paper right now!" said Yang who was already clutching her fist together.

"She heard you….." said Blake making everyone look at her puzzled by what she meant. Then she raise her hands to undo her bow. Jaune smiled because of what she was about to do, she was about to show the real Blake Belladona.

When the Bow came undone and revealed the cute cat ears she had, everyone wasn't silent of the awkward scene. They instead cheered to see such a cute and an adorable Blake Belladona; a Cat Faunus. Blake was surprised and embarrass by the reaction she saw, TEAM RWBY as well as TEAM JNPR was cuddling hugging, and pinching Blake. Forgetting the very reason they went to the Infirmary in the first place.

* * *

At the Docks near the south east of Vale, there was a gathering of uncanny characters. Thieves, murderers, psychos and mercenaries, they were all called by one man. They were all hired to do different job in a single night for the preparation and all the months to come. Torchwick appeared from the shadow walking pass them, looking around to see some familiar faces.

"It's been a while now my brothers! Did you miss me?" said Torchwick

"Fuck you!", "Get lost ass whole", "You owe me money!", "What is this for?" few shouted at him

"Gentlemen please, let us be more cautious with the word, it's not very appealing for the Lady here"…

They all heard steps and a figure coming from behind Torchwick, it was indeed a woman. Her eyes were glowing yellow and seemed to be properly dressed for the occasion. "Now-now, my dear I am accustom to men and their language, you don't need to be too concerned by it"

"Of course dear 'Cinder', you want me to explain the entire 'shebang' to them?"

"No, I'll do it"

She was headed into a platform high enough for everyone to see her. She was now in front and had all the eyes pinned at her. Her stare was a burning sensation which brought all the ruffians present into sweat. The aura or the atmosphere around her is so intense, her presence was like a devious woman, perhaps too much. She was at a level they couldn't explain nor can they just joke around.

"You were all called here for a reason, we know better than anyone else of the things you want. You will all be paid for your service at top price, well that's if you're still alive after this" said Cinder with a provoking and sexy diabolical manner of tone.

"What's the Plan?"

"Before we go into details 'Bruno' we need to confirm some areas of this plan like for instance, if you're in it or not." Said Torchwick while swinging his cane.

"And what if I am not…. What will you do?"

Cinder didn't say anything instead she stood and places her left hand over the right side of the man's face. In an instant the Man felt a surge of burning sensation throughout his body; it was already too late for him to break from such sensation. Everyone was startled and had their eyes wide open after seeing what happen, the man slowly evaporated into thin air in burning dust particles.

"I don't think you all have such option right now, so what do you say?"

Everyone hesitated for a moment, they had no choice but to agree with her or else they'll be cremated right in an instant.

"What is it for us lady?" said one of the ruffian.

"This Job will surely benefit both of us, if not you will still have the pleasure of killing one of the most known and influential person here on Vale."

* * *

Back to Beacon….

"You sure you can move 'Vomit-Boy'?" said Yang.

"Enough with the names Yang… please"….

They were now headed back to TEAM RWBY's dorm room. They insisted to know more about Blake and her reasons for hiding her true form. Weiss was the eager one, after all; Blake did manage to hide it for a month now. She displayed a perfect Bibliomaniac character just to escape the subject pertaining to her and her beloved bow or any attempt of communication. When they arrived they didn't waste any minute and settled down ready for the flashback.

Jaune was sitting by the floor while Neo was sitting in his lap and whispered to something to him, "You're doing great Jaune, I didn't thought you can convince such a person", "Well I had to thank 'Rider' for that" said Jaune with a smile.

Everyone was now calmed after such display of cuteness, while Blake tried to summarize her history in a manner that even Ruby will understand,

"I grew up in an environment where Faunus where mistreated. Every day we fought to gain respect from…. Humans. You could say because of it I nearly joined the 'White Fang' due to the tension that existed."

"You almost Joined the White fang!?" said Weiss.

"Yeah but thanks to a certain friend of mine, I was spared and saw the truth behind the actions of the 'White Fang'. They weren't gaining respect through worthy matters but through force and violence."

"I know …. They're quite known for such actions, and I truly hated them for it" said Weiss

"I had a Friend named Sun, we both lost our parents in the chaos during the terrorist attack on Atlas 9 years ago. We were evacuated to Haven after thousands of refugee flee from the almost compete dissolution of Atlas. We only had each other shoulders to lean on."

"I lost my mother too, that night of the 15th march…" said Weiss with a gloomy expression.

"You too?" asked Blake.

"I'll be honest with you Blake, all this time I was blaming the 'Faunus' for it and I still am. Through the years I've seen people around me fade due to the Attacks conducted by the 'White Fang'….."

"So do you hate me then Weiss?" asked Blake who can't seem to look Weiss straight in the eyes. The atmosphere around them intensified as the two remained awkwardly quiet.

"Hey no awkward scenario here please!" said Yang aloud. While Ruby rush and drag the two into a hug,

"We're a TEAM here so things like this are meant to be talked about, other than that we are all still friends right!" said Ruby with a smile.

"I know but Weiss….." said Blake with a hint to hesitation to utter the word 'hates me'.

"I don't hate you, you dolt!" said Weiss with a pinkish blush.

"You don't?" said everyone in unison.

"What's with you guys!" said Weiss with a surprised yet angered tone.

"Well Weiss-cream, you kind hate everyone….." said Yang.

"Yeah! And that's why they call you Ice Queen!" exclaimed by Nora

"Hmmp!"

"Well it's a good thing your still good friends" said Pyrrha and Ren simply nod in agreement.

"But why?" asked Blake

"Well, you lost your parents and I lost mine as well. I know how it feels to grow up without them, I may still have a Father and a sister but I grew up living a life as if they aren't even there for me at all."…

"So, the both you lost your parents because of the attack huh." Said Neo.

"But the Attack 9 years ago wasn't done by the 'White Fang' they too were victims right?" declared Pyrrha .

"Yeah, the real culprits was probably the president then. He was the sole reason why Atlas in majority had to suffer such cruelty" said Neo.

"What happened to your friend? Sun was it?" asked Jaune.

"He…. Stayed at mistral, I couldn't handle all the discrimination at one time….. Being a Faunus, so I left. But Sun, he stayed and faced it, he wasn't a coward unlike me."

"Its ok, I mean if you hadn't then we wouldn't have met you" said Ruby

"Or at least accept and reveal the real you" added Weiss.

"They're right Blake, see I told you" said Jaune.

Blake nearly cried again, it wasn't because she was still sad but because she was too happy and pleased. She saw her 'friends', the people Jaune told her about. Right there a huge block called 'pain' disappeared in her heart and was replaced with a warm feeling she have long forgotten.

She was happy and everyone was happy, in the end of the day things were settled in calm and discrete manner (sort of). Jaune was delighted to see he was able to help, little did he know things will be different in the next 3 months.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well there we go,**

 **Wow that was a pain in the brain…. I tried to squeeze some Ideas in but I couldn't.**

 **I guess I had to hesitate to put some more information in this chapter and tried to limit some dialogues. Sorry…**

 **I'll do my best for the next one, it'll be a 3 month jump from this scene to the next one in Chapter 10. Sorry for that but I'm sure it'll be worthwhile.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review as well as to follow if you liked it**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE …. (^-^),,"V"**


	10. Chapter 10: Potential Rival

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 10!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I would like to point out that I do not own RWBY; it will always be Monty's original creation. This is nothing but a work inspired by him. I do welcome any correction, suggestion, violent reaction (this part means Review) to be able to further developed and lessen any kind of mistakes in the near future as this Story progress on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Potential Rival**

* * *

Under the protection of the night lurks the individuals that have embraced a deal with the devil. They were now either workers or fighters under the new female vanquisher found leader. Her orders were specific and absolute, fail to comply or complete will automatically result to a termination; permanent termination.

Her first order was to find information about a knight in Beacon, it was the primary objective at the moment. But it takes a lot of resources for it to be done assets, weapons, hideouts, Men and especially 'Dust'.

Among the orders were to steal vast amount 'Dust' from across the Vale Kingdom, creating a crumpling effect that will took conclusion after a month will lead to an economic instability. Few of this 'orders also includes assassination of any hindrance to her goals, may it be a public official or private individual that refuse to cooperate.

Of course all of this would not be accomplished without the help of her slightly trusted and slightly loyal ally Torchtwick. He really kept himself busy with all his heist business here and there. Together with his considerable small army has brought quite an attention from the Council.

He was the star of every news across the kingdom, even in the most Wanted list. He didn't stop nor slowed down for anything, after all he was promised something far greater. Something that cannot be purchase even with all the richest of the world combined; immortality.

There were news about increasing 'Dust' robberies all across Vale this past 2 months and the Vale Police force couldn't handle it without the proper aid. Different huntsmen and huntresses were now called to hunt and capture Torchtwick; dead or alive. Even the Schnee 'Dust' Company is suffering from its lost investments in Vale, which is why they have requested a special 'kind' of help.

Agents Abyss and 'West' was now called in for such task.

* * *

Back in Beacon Academy, Ozpin was enjoying a cup of Coffee at his office while reviewing some of the school reports he had to deal with. It was due to Glynda's ferocity glare, which he had to comply with her demands, especially with all the paper works that he needs to clear out. He tried to make some excuses but against her it was all but failures, she controls his every schedule.

Glynda took some time to relax and release some tension, it's been quite a busy day for everyone, "There's been a lot of crimes lately" said the tormenting Professor.

Ozpin simply peak at her from what he was doing and said, "So I've noticed".

"Have you heard something about him?"…..

"No, but I am expecting him for quite some time now"…..

"His late? That's the first" said Glynda with surprised yet irritated tone, after all 'he' wasn't the kind of man anything worth praising because of his vices.

"No, he may be a drunkard but he's never late" replied Ozpin….

* * *

At the same time at the west gardens of Vale, Ironwood was waiting by the 4th bench. He was expecting the two Agents sent by Atlas after the request he sent. It was a lovely night for Ironwood and he was just enjoying the moment having some quiet time after a long week of classes and combat training. Even with the 5 dead bodies behind the bench, he was calm as an owl waiting for his expected guess. Until there was a rustle near the trees by the lamp post not too far from him, to his surprise the first ones to arrive was Neo and Jaune.

"Sorry Ironwood, are we late?" said Neo

"No actually your on time"...

"Well now, looks like your still as fast as ever Neo" said Jaune giving Neo a pat in the head.

"Hmm! told ya so!"...

"Did you two teleported from Beacon?" asked Ironwood.

"Yup, we can't waste time on traveling, especially Jaune's sickness" said Neo who glared at Jaune.

However Neo smelled the blood that was present in the air so she wanted to check the surrounding.

"Hey I said I'm sorry ok... I can't helped it" said Jaune with a defeated look.

"How about your team? wont they asked your whereabouts?"

"No, it was a habit of mine to take walks before we go to sleep so its fine, they're used to it"

"Very well" said Ironwood.

"Looks like you had some fun here" said Neo who was now looking over the bench.

"Ironwood care to explain?" asked Jaune.

"Before you get any wrong ideas I asked them nicely first, they were following me the entire night."

"And?"...

"They said they'd rather die than to talk, I was trying to convince them but they initial the fight"...

"Looks like fools, thinking they can go against someone like Ironwood"...

"Yeah but..." Ironwood paused when he felt a hand over his right shoulder.

"They aren't fools Neo, they were just too afraid to give a report about them getting caught by their target. Who ever this person is, he must be very intimidating for these people to throw away their lives." said Jaune.

"I see, then such poor soul, may you rest in peace"...

"Neo don't lie" said Ironwood.

"hehe"

After a few minutes two people came from the east corner opposite of where Jaune and Neo came out. One was wearing a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. Other one is tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants

"Sorry we were late sir" said the blue headed teen who saluted before making eye contact.

"It was my fault sir I had to make sure we weren't followed" said the other stranger.

"No problem, its still part of the protocols so your excuse is still valid." said Ironwood.

"They're the agents? seriously Ironwood, is Atlas a Kingdom or a daycare?" tease Neo.

"Hey!-"West, no" said Abyss.

"Neo behave" said Jaune while giving Neo a pinch in the cheek."uummuhmhuh, fine!"

"It was because Atlas now had a relatively young population due the 'Attack' 9 years ago" said Ironwood.

"I see ... well should we carry on" said Jaune.

"Yes, I do want to apologist that, now about your report?" asked Ironwood.

"Well sir about this 'True Order', we did found the location of the Laboratories you sent to us, but we didn't got anything yet" said Abyss

"They're just too elusive and if not well... they have good connection being able to hide all this years" said Mr. West

"Suggestions? Mr. Abyss" asked Ironwood.

"There has to be some one calling the shots, someone who has vast amounts of influential assets"

"Your not wrong there kid" said a voice from the shadows.

"Well now, what took you so long? did you got lost or something; Qrow?" said Jaune

"Shut up, at least I'm don't have motion sickness" said Qrow

* * *

The Next Day...

It was a Sunday afternoon when Neo took a stroll around Vale, she decided to check some places here and there. She thought to herself that 'this' could be a way for her to experience the life Jaune wanted for her to see and feel.

Jaune, Ren and Nora went to City to look for a game that was dated to be release that afternoon. So as to kill sometime Neo decided to go to one specific cafe that had a reasonable view and desserts. She have done enough tormenting or teasing Jaune all week, so she was in a mood to relax and have the day for herself.

On her way by the sea side view, she came across some of the local sweet shop, clothing store, weapon supplies, and bookstores. However there was a store closed for the day due to the police tape blocking the entire street. This was the 'Dust till down", ran sack not by money but 'Dust'. It was a small store in the middle of Vale just a street away from the City police station, but who would be insane enough to do that?

Neo was looking at the scene when suddenly someone ran into her. "Owcth!, who- hey that hurt!" Shouted Neo with irritated and angered tone. "Oppss sorry there lil miss, I didn't saw you there" said by the mysterious guys with a yellow hair and tail.

Neo looked at him still pissed, not sure if it was about the comment 'lil' or the part that she nearly got ran over by a monkey. Then out of the corner on the left two police officers shouted form a far "Over there! Get him!"

"Persistent huh… Well sorry again", said the monkey and gone as quickly as he appeared.

"What was that? I didn't know Vale had a Zoo …..." said Neo who was cleaning herself. She didn't pursued the culprit, because she saw the people who's already doing it for her. So she continued to be on her way when she saw some familiar faces just outside 'La Coco Café', it was Ruby, Pyrrha and Blake.

Pyrrha saw Neo from a distance and wave at her, Ruby did too. "Hey Neo, fancy meeting you here" said Pyrrha.

"Yeah, are you with someone?" asked Blake.

"No, I was just enjoying the day with myself….." said Neo with a smile.

"Well wanna to join us? We've been hearing about this café for a week now, so we decided to try it" said Ruby…

"Sure I was already headed here in the first place"…

The café's menu had some quite strange items listed, though nothing out of the ordinary for Neo. Ruby was a bit clueless, so out of curiosity they ordered the items listed under the 'Ice Blended Frappe', having to see some new flavors added. Ruby had her 'JAVA-Chipped' Frappe (the one with a lot of cookie bits of course), Pyrrha had a Vanilla-Strawberry and Blake just had her 'Black-forest'.

The three seemed to be enjoying themselves with the frozen beverages when suddenly Neo came to the table with her order. She was holding something that made the other three widen their eyes at the sight. A 32oz 'Triple Choco Fudge Ice Cream Shake', "Where do you keep that…." Asked the three.

Neo looked at them with a smile and then broke in a light laugh, "HAHAHA I don't know but they taste so good you just don't have to think anymore".

The three just enjoyed the company of each other when an idea suddenly pop out of Blake's mind, "Hey Neo would it be alright if I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What was it like having Jaune for a brother?" Blake didn't mean to be nosey but seeing Neo who really loves her brother enough to play prank at him. But Jaune always forgives her later on. It wasn't like hers at all.

"Oh Jaune can be moody sometimes but he's always too kind to even get angry. But when it comes to the people he really cares being bullied or hurt, he goes 'Beast Mode' all the way." Said Neo who had a lame smile.

"Really? I never saw him angry, maybe slightly after we met Neo" said Pyrrha.

"Oh if you just saw him then, I bet even Yang couldn't go against him" said Neo who was enjoying her frozen dessert when someone appeared from behind Blake.

"I couldn't win with who now?" asked Yang with a curious smile.

"Oh hi! Yang" said Pyrrha.

"I thought you were with Weiss" said Blake.

"Yeah but she had some phone call, something private I think. So what are you guys doing? Truth or Dare I hope"….

"No Yang were just talking about Jaune"…

"Oh really? I see, going for a reconnaissance mission here, nice one Pyrrha." Said Yang with a grin.

"What….no, Blake happens to have some question here" said the Spartan who almost blush.

"He really loves you huh, I guess that's what old siblings are like" said Ruby who had similar experience.

"Now that you mentioned about it, why is Jaune like 'that'. I mean why is he…..? asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah we saw your fights and between the two of you, you're more kick-ass than him" said Yang with a gesture of her fist.

Neo quickly thought of an excuse to escape the question, "Well you see, Jaune and I had some training since we were kids but he's more of a clumsy" said Neo

"But his fighting style is a bit unpredictable" said Blake who had a taste of one of them.

"Yeah, we saw him fight a lot of times during combat training but he never used those blade nor the movements before" said Pyrrha.

"Well to tell you the truth he really doesn't have a permanent fighting strategy." Said Neo who seemed to divert the question.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby "Oh this is getting interesting, right Pyrrha?" added Yang.

"Ruby you have a scythe for a weapon, a shield and sword for Pyrrha, a katana and pistol for Blake, and gauntlets for Yang. Jaune doesn't have definitive style nor for a weapon."

Everyone was sceptic about what Neo just said after seeing Jaune's fight, he wasn't exactly keeping a winning streak. Yang didn't want to think about Jaune's capabilities to win a fight, so she thought of a question to divert the conversation.

"Hey Neo I just had to ask, does Jaune has a girl he likes? Yang said with a grin and gesturing next to Pyrrha.

"Yang!" shouted in unison by Pyrrha and Ruby.

"What? It's an honest question and Neo doesn't have to answ—", said Yang while cut off by Neo replying, "Yeah" which caught everyone's attention and had their eye wide open.

"Oh really! Who is—" , "Cut it off Yang!" Ruby had her hands covering Yang's mouth, in an aid to stop her from further discussing such private question.

"Sorry for that….. You don't have to tell anything anymore" said Pyrrha who had a fake smile.

Neo was now just playing around and thought of a way to teased Pyrrha. She wasn't going to let Jaune have some lovers without her approval at lease. "No its ok, to be honest I was quite shock when he told me about it".

"…." A deadly Silence came, asking in thought 'who was it?'.

"And I would happy to have Blake for a sister-in-law!" said Neo with a pleasing smile while holding Blake's hands.

Blake only had her eyes so wide making her pupils contract and her cat ears stood up from shock and disbelief, "WHAT!". The commotion almost cause a scene, especially Pyrrha who didn't expect such level of revelation. Yang wanted to laugh so hard as she saw the smirk Neo had before such statement but she had to hold back.

"Blake? Well I didn't saw that coming" said Ruby

"Ruby!" said Blake

"Good one, Neo"

"Yang!"

"Cong…ratulation Blake." Said Pyrrha who was aching inside.

"Pyrrha!"

"Hehe"

"Neo!"

"Sounds like you're having some fun here" said Jaune who appeared out of nowhere.

"Jaune!...Wait Jaune?" said Blake in surprised after seeing him. He was out of his usual blue jacket and was wearing an inner black shirt and a light blue colored sleeveless polo shirt jacket.

"Hi Blake nice to see you without the bow" said Jaune with a smile.

"Hi Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang, and Neo."

"Hey Jaune" replied Ruby.

"Where's Ren and Nora?" asked Pyrrha.

"We were on our way here, but when we passed by the Market. Nora saw the Eat all you can Pancake at the 'Old Spaghetti House' and I'm sure you already know what happen" said Jaune

"..."

"What brings you here 'Vomit-Boy'" asked Yang

"Well I was looking for Blake, Neo sent me a massage that you guys were here"

Yang's eyes went from Jaune to Blake as the name was mentioned, "Really now?"

"Me? Why?"

"Well I kinda need your help about something"

"Ok…." Said Blake in an awkward manner as she took a glance over Pyrrha. The red head warrior smiled but didn't said anything, though Blake knows she's faking it.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but would you accompany me for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Where are we going?"

"Well I don't know exactly, but I'm looking for something special actually"

"Sounds like you found it already" said Yang in teasing tone but quickly release the scenario with the other 3 girls.

"Found what?"

"Oh nothing just me and my big mouth"

"So Blake what do you say?"

Blake had some hesitation but couldn't say no to someone who helped her a lot, "Sure".

"…"

The two quickly went their way leaving the rest of the girls with mixed emotion and a ton of questions.

"Well that was…. Fast" Said Neo.

"Where do you think they're going?" asked Yang.

"Isn't obvious to a love hotel of course"

"WHAT!" said the two red female.

"Jaune was always about taking care of people he likes and believe me he takes 'care' of them very well. Oh! To think I'll have a niece in no time or maybe a cat but I don't care" said Neo while giggling holding her cheeks.

Neo's words brought so much ridiculous ideas in their mind and some of them were 'too' ridiculous. Ruby and Pyrrha look at each other and with a single nod they understood each other, "We need to follow them" said Ruby, "Agreed".

They were already outside the door and heading to the direction Jaune and Blake went when a familiar voice stopped them, "Hold it right there". They turned their heads at the source and saw Weiss with a guy with blue hair.

"Oh Hi! Weiss" said Neo

"Yeah, what are you guys up to again?"

"What we aren't….up to… something" said Ruby

"Oh really?"

"Hey Weiss who's that" asked Yang gesturing the guy next to Weiss.

"His name is Neptune Vasilias, a new transfer student from Atlas."

"Nice to meet you" said Neptune.

"Yeah I'm Yang, this is Pyrrha, the two little ones are Ruby and Neo", "Hello again"

"A Transfer student? This is a surprised" said Ruby.

"Let me guess he's a 'special' case isn't?" said Neo.

"Yeah… well maybe" said Weiss.

"Oh I remember now, the next entire week is meant for the arrival of the Transfer students. It was for the Vytal festival next year." Said Pyrrha

"That's right, I'm just one of the many who'll be arriving here." Said Neptune.

"Where's your team?" asked Ruby.

"Oh I don't have a team but I do have a partner who went exploring without me. I had to see Weiss though, I haven't seen her in months actually".

"Well now this is interesting, are you two together?" said Yang with a teasing tone.

"What! No were not together-'together'" denied by the blushing Weiss

"Not yet" said Neptune who was looking at her"

"Isn't that Nora and Ren's thing?" asked Ruby which Pyrrha happily replied with a nod.

Weiss had couldn't do anything but blush, it was sight for everyone to see Weiss can blush that much after having the title Ice-queen.

* * *

Under the pretentious peaceful night came the roaring sounds of bullhead flying, carrying some crates and men from all the parts of the Kingdom. Along with the delivery load was containers filled with Dust were coming in and out at the Northern port in of Vale, to an abandon factory of some kind. The workers were busy with the collection of 'Dust' and all the weapons they manage to salvage or steal. It was a big operation from the looks of it, this also includes Giant machine that had the Schnee logo on it carefully being aligned by men.

Torchtwick was there facilitating the entire thing from the top office when a sound of broken crate erupted below caught his attention.

"Hey be careful with those crates, they are more expensive than your lives!" said aloud by Torchtwick.

"Sorry boss" replied by the worker

"Seriously, do I have to take care of everything here; bunch of useless bastards!"

Torchtwick was having a sour mood after sleepless nights of heist here and there. So he wanted some relaxing time when someone entered and handed some newspapers to him.

"I do hope you have better results after a week of silence" said Torchtwick with an irritated tone.

"Better than those fools down there" said the stranger

"What do you have?"

"There's this 'dance' in Beacon next month during that event you can execute your plans"

"What kind of opening will a 'dance' give us huh? Ever thought of that monkey boy"

"In a week more transfer students will be arriving here in Vale, in preparation for the Vytal Festival. This includes me, I could get in for more information but this Dance is the nearest opening we'll have to further initiate the plans."

"Hmmm I see, very well monkey boy, good job"

"Would you mind calling me properly with my real name?"

"Fine…. Go back to what you were doing and I'll send the paycheck later 'Sun Wukong'".

"Thanks, see that wasn't so hard"

"Go now before I lessen that paycheck with another 'zero'"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well there we go,**

 **Qrow is back! YEHEY!**

 **Looks like we have some shipping here, but I wounder if I should continue with the Arkos thing cause the Ending of Volume 3 it sunk. So I was wondering if I should do the same or not, I liked them together but I was in a RubyXJaune team here HAHAHA.**

 **I don't want to be bias, so I wanted to know your thoughts on this one.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review as well as to follow if you liked it**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	11. Chapter 11: Why did it have to be You

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 11!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I would like to point out that I do not own RWBY; it will always be Monty's original creation. This is nothing but a work inspired by him. I do welcome any correction, suggestion, violent reaction (this part means Review) to be able to further developed and lessen any kind of mistakes in the near future as this Story progress on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Why did it have to be You  
**

* * *

Ozpin didn't expect the news would be this intense and just right after he had a good cup of coffee in the morning. Qrow came in with information about the 'True Order' an organization associated with the people responsible for 'autumns' condition. Ozpin sent Qrow to gather as much information as he can to prepare a plan on how to deal with them. But to his surprised these people had a network of criminals and spies all throughout not just the Vale kingdom but all of Remnant. If he was to devise a plan it would be a plan for war not an extermination of an organization.

He had to think this through, any kind of wrong move will destroy the relationship of each kingdom with one another. If that ever happens it would be like playing in the enemy's hands. He needed to see all his cards, everyone or anyone including himself who can stand against such unknown waves of threat. All of this for a 'woman', how far have they fell in the hole set by the enemy.

Qrow was looking at him wondering if he'll say something stupid again, "Hey Oz, try to talk more, we don't have mind reading abilities here".

"Shut it Qrow, can't you see we're in a line of defense now. It's lik—" , "A game of chess, I know" said Qrow who had a decent tone for a change. At that statement made Glynda and Ozpin share a bith mystified and surprised look at Qrow after having to reveal such level of thinking, "What are you looking at me?"

Ironwood just gave a light smile in disbelief on what he was about to say, "For once Qrow is right, but if this is indeed a chess where we are pinned by a single pawn like Torchtwick then we just have to make another move here. A move far from the front lines." He motioned to the table and settled his scroll on the glass, after a few seconds a projected tree diagram erected.

A tree showing which groups was connected to who and as well as the people who are the current leaders.

Though it was still incomplete having such unknown number of enemy forces greatly brings them to a disadvantage. It was all base in the report filed by the two agents from Atlas, who Ironwood kept their identities a secret from everyone for the sake of their covers.

"These are the current information we have on this criminal network. It's a network with coordination, with actually plans and brains how to work in the night. As well as to assets feeding them both information and hide outs."

Ozpin glance up at the projected lists, his expression showed anger yet retained by the calmness. He knows the only options left, but it must playout properly without compromising any allies that was left. He also tries to devise certain steps to evade any unwanted accidents such like mass panicked, which could lead to a massive Grimm invasion having fear and other negativity attracting them.

Ozpin looked at Glynda as if he wants to say something really important but couldn't. Instead he looked back to Ironwood having to choose an option he may or may not be the most regrettable decision he ever made not after what happened to 'summer'. "Ozpin, at this size we cannot afford any mass confusion much less signaling the enemy to attack us now" said Glynda.

"I know, that's why we are here to make sure that will not happen"

"And we cannot just send in children to fight, they're not ready" added Qrow

"I know, I even pray they won't have too"

Ozpin was now pinned from his seat, thinking every possibilities he can think of. Everything that could make sense with the present reality that they were facing. Ironwood saw through Ozpin mind attempts to evade a war, so he too decided to make a risky move that he will later have to confirm with the other knights.

"You can always call for us Ozpin" said Ironwood

"Call for you, aren't you serving under the council?"

"Yeah speaking of which why isn't the Council doing anything about this?" asked Glynda. Then the atmosphere change into that negative vibe, like something was about to happen yet unknown to the senses.

"They have, Ozpin like you they thought of the same thing already; a war" said Ironwood with a sharp and stern voice.

"A war? Are you serious, if that happens countless of lives will be lost" Glynda said in a loud voice.

"Shut it Glynda, as far as I can see it, we're already at war. Starting with the first move they did to Autumn." Said Qrow in anger.

"I know that! But to think we'll resort to the most obvious act will give the enemy an advantage"

Ozpin stopped the two with just a gesture of a hand and said, "Some Men just want to see people getting hurt, some men just wants to steal, and some men just wants to see the world burn. We as guardians, huntsmen and knights swore to protect the people and we will do that even if it cause us our lives."

Ironwood found some pride on what Ozpin just said and knew what Ozpin was going to do, "So I guess your decision is the same as the rest"

"Yes, we'll have to cancel the Vytal festival and have to assemble the Leaders of the Kingdoms as well as the council to discuss this."

Glynda and Qrow did found some comfort about what Ozpin just said. Qrow let out a smirk having to witness one of the rare moments that Ozpin was dead serious. And Glynda saw the same expression Jaune Arc showed once, a look of burning passion.

"You don't have to do that, the Council have already saw through it and made the preparation. Though they aren't cancelling the Vytal Festival, they thought of a way to counter this Criminal network without an actually war" said Ironwood

"What do you mean?" asked Glynda

"I mean having to protect the people without causing panic and chaos, a War behind the walls and under dark nights far from the innocent"

"You're not actually suggesting…" asked Ozpin.

"A Black Ops compost of professional Huntsmen and Military men. Their job is to eliminate enemies from the shadow, like Qrow only they don't have drinking habits"

"I'll take that as a compliment Jimmy, at least I'm the only real deal" said Qrow with a smirk.

"You and Glynda can prepare Beacon for any kind of attacks by desperate factions. While we 'clean the mess', we knights will join in too."

"Are you sure? What about your goal as a teacher, or Jaune and Neo's?" asked Glynda

"We took an oath before having such goals, therefore we must uphold it. Jaune and Neo knows that and they'll do everything to keep the peace our two comrade gave their lives for."

That statement did made some sense to Ozpin however he cannot just let the efforts of the 3 knights go to waste, "I see what do you propose we do with all of your current situation?" asked Ozpin.

* * *

Two hours later…

Jaune was alone in the balcony of Beacon, it was his favorite spot having a good view of Vale, the school, and the starry night skies. He always went up there only to get lost in the vast stars above him, it was his routine he had before he goes to bed. He always wondered how beautiful the stars was, even from a far they burn so bright, he just can't helped himself not seeing it every night.

A few second later Jaune rested in the floor and had his two arms as pillows still gazing at the sky. When someone appeared with smile and blocked his view, he smiled back knowing it was a familiar face. She was wearing a Beowulf inspired tank top and pink pajamas with hearts as designs.

"Hey Jaune, got kick out your dorm?" asked the cookie monster.

"Hi Ruby, no I was just hanging out here before bed, it's been a habit of mine"

"Really what for?"

"Look up and you'll see"…

Ruby was curious about Jaune especially about what she just heard from Neo earlier afternoon. She did find Jaune a little attracting having such simple ways and just being so kind. It was a pity that everyone can't see it except for his teammates and hers.

So just as Jaune said, Ruby looked up and had her silver eyes wide open after it caught the sight of the thousand of stars illuminating the night sky. She wasn't new to this but it was the first time she saw such twinkling beauty but it did felt like it after being busy with school and training. It was so beautiful that it made her remember her mother, the night she never came back.

"Wow! It's beautiful, Jaune"

"I know right, it's always breathtaking each night"

"So you always come here to see this?"

"Yeah, after a long day, I want to reward myself and this is it"

Ruby was now looking at Jaune with calm eyes as she observe Jaune and all his assets. She took a long stare at him as if she was studying him or meeting him for the first time. Now that she thought about it, they never really had some time together as friends. They were always in constant classes and training, they didn't talk much about other stuff only the part where leaders would interact for some suggestions or maybe advice.

Ruby marveled at Jaune blond hair as it slowly sway from the nightly breeze. His eyes that was blue and seemed to be reflecting the beauty of the starry night he was starring. And his figure that wasn't half bad for Jaune's age, it was a typical teenager body figure.

"Hmmm? Is there something wrong Ruby?" said Jaune who caught Ruby staring at him.

"Oh what!.. I … um… nothing hehe"

"Hey Ruby we never really had some time together, I mean as friends right?"

"Yeah we were either too busy with other stuff or getting drag to some mess by our teammates"

"Yeah, Neo really loves it when I get in trouble"

"She just loves you, you're her big brother after all"

Ruby suddenly realize one more thing, she always wanted to asked Jaune or Neo about their parents. She never got the opportunity to do it having Yang around, she knows better than anyone else Yang will only tease her to death.

"Hey, Jaune would it be ok if I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Where are your parents? I mean … you don't have to answer it… it's a personal question so….well… I'llshutupnow"

Jaune looked at her seeing how she was embarrassed by what she just asked. She was so innocent and too cute having such reaction, he won't lose anything if he said some background about him. So he just decided to tell her some of it, "I didn't really grow up having one" at that response Ruby was shocked after hearing such answer from Jaune.

"You didn't? Wait, what about Neo?"

"To be honest we're not real siblings, we found each other and had each other ever since."

"I'm sorry for asking such stupid question"

"Don't be, Neo and I are one of those kind of people who doesn't let people in. We sort of kept our distance from the others, we really just had each other."

"I can relate to that"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I lost my mom when I was still a kid, Dad was devastated after losing a wife that was also a friend. Since then Me, Yang, Uncle Qrow and Dad had each other to lean on."

"Your Qrow's niece!?"

"Yeah you know him?"

"Well not that I don't ….. I just heard some….. Stories! Yeah stories" said Jaune who manage to escape the question

"So we actually had something in common huh"

"I guess"

"Hey Jaune, why did you wanted to be a Huntsmen?"

"Well I want to help people, the ones who can't even protect themselves"

 _(To escape the Sins I have committed long ago)_

"I have the same reason too! We are alike"

"Nope! Your more bad-ass than me, and you wield one of the most complex weapon ever designed, an oversized gardening tool"

"Hey! Don't say things like that to Crescent Rose!"

"HAHAHA, Sorry I didn't mean it"

"Geez" sad Ruby with a cute pouting face.

"I also did bad things in past Ruby, things I'm not proud of. And up to this day still regret all of it"

"Well as long as you do regret it and doing something to make up for it then you're doing just fine!"

"You think so?" asked Jaune without making an eye contact.

Ruby did her best to lift up the mood Jaune was having, "Yeah, we can't change the past. So we minus well do our best to prevent it from making the same mistake right"

This Time Jaune looked at Ruby only to be caught by her silver eyes. Ruby was smiling at him with a gentle and heartwarming innocence. He was also astonished with the things she just said, Jaune felt something in his chess. Something he never felt with anyone, it was warm yet unexplainable at the same time. "I guess your right"

"Anyway is something else bothering you? I can sense something is wrong"

"Well there's this thing that's been bothering me all night…." Said Jaune who manage to look away before he could make this scene anymore awkward than it already is for him.

"Ok what is it?"

"There's this someone I met a long time ago and she kinda change my life ever since. Though she died before I could repay her kindness. So I thought maybe I can look for her relatives or her family.

"Well didn't you got her name or something like an identification?"

"No, I do know her first name but it was a long time ago so I forgot as well."

"What! Then how do you expect to find any of her relative if you forgot the name!"

"I know but I do remember her face clear as day"

"Really? That's a relief maybe we can used an artist to draw it and have it posted"

"I see, wait why didn't I thought of that!"

"I don't know, your brain really works sideways huh hehe"

"Now you're just being rude"

"HAHAHA well now is there something else you want to talk about 'Vomit-Boy'?

"Oh nothing"

"Come on you'll eventually say it regardless of who's around you, you know"

"I never heard your Mom, what was she like?"

"She was the super MOM! Slayer of monster and baker of the most delicious Cookies!"

"Well I think I know where you got your cookie craving"

"She wears a White Hood with a red interior color, oh she was beautiful!"

On that last statement Jaune felt a cold chill creep from his spine to his soul. Her description brought someone in mind, someone he once fought.

"What….. was her….name?" asked Jaune with barely audible voice.

"Oh her name is _**'** **Summer' Rose**_ "

After Jaune heard the name his inner emotion was in chaos, all this time he was beside that woman's daughter. Someone who made him feel something beyond anything before. Jaune was sitting by the ground but he could feel his legs were cold and lump. He couldn't even move from where he was, not even a muscle.

"I see, I feel like I can count on you whenever I need to"

"You do?" said Jaune who manage to snapped out from his deep realization.

"Yeah, I mean despite saying all those things before. I can sense some good in you"

"Don't you think your being too positive about this kind of matter? You can't be sure"

"Why Jaune don't you trust me?

"Well it's not because I don't trust you Ruby. You could say it's a defense mechanism in my head. " ... _Please don't get close to me…_

"I mean you're an awesome guy! I'm sure your friends thinks so too! So you should open more to them"

"It's not that simple Ruby" ... _I beg you Ruby….._

"But I'd be happy to know more about you Jaune. You don't have to be scared"

"I know but it's a habit of mine, and I can't helped it" ... _It's for your own good…._

"I think you just need a hug or something, I can feel like there's a Dam of emotion stored in there. It's time to let it go" said Ruby while gesturing at Jaune's chess.

"Well uhm…. You see I think I need more time" _Why can't I just say it…_

"Alright, But I'll be here when you need someone to lean on. Emotion can grant you power but you mustn't let it control you"

"Well let's just say that there's a certain something like an 'emotion' I don't want to feel right now" ... _I don't want you to hate me…._

"If its anger or hate, like when my mom died and I don't know where and how but I accepted that she was gone from me forever. I do miss her. You just have to let it go. I have"

"You'll just let it go? Just like that? ... _But you have every right to be so…._

"If it's something that gives you nothing but burdens, then yes. You have to move forward. By the way why did you told me about this and not your teammates?"

"Like you said I'd eventually let it out, regardless of the people around me right?" ... _Cause you were a friend….._

"Yeah! So what do you want to tell me?"

"That….. I'm sure you'll be a fine Huntress, you'll make you Mom proud." ... _I killed your Mother…_

"Really? Well that would be something worth waiting! Hey Jaune I think you're a good friend, can you be my best friend. I mean if that's ok with you?"

"Of course I would be glad to be your best friend. To be honest I think of the same thing to you as well Ruby" ... _And that I think I like you too….._

Ruby notice the time and asked Jaune to walk back to their rooms. Jaune nicely refuse the offer, saying something like few more minutes. So Ruby went ahead, she doesn't want Yang to get all worried or else she would be crushed by another sisterly love hugs from Yang.

After a good 10 minutes of silence and alone time Jaune had after Ruby left. Tears started to flow-out from his eyes as they were now permitted to pass. He couldn't longer hold it, Ruby was right; there was a Dam of Emotion waiting to burst out. This was some kind of 'Destiny' as if the universe is playing a cruel game between him and Ruby. Jaune kept asking himself 'why did it had to be her', all he can do was to sit there and cry.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well there we go,**

 **Shipping intensifies! ….. just kidding But anyway I hope you like this one.**

 **There's a revelation here people!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review as well as to follow if you liked it** **J**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE …. (^-^),,"V"**


	12. Chapter 12: Assembled Council

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 12!**

 **This Chapter had some Original Characters, regardless of the story I already plotted.**

 **Some scenes called for some OC so I had to** **include** **them. I do apologizes if they're a bit uninteresting bunch.**

 **They were all based on my personal online game accounts actually, so I do have faith in them.**

 **Long Live the GAMERS! HAHAHA**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I would like to point out that I do not own RWBY; it will always be Monty's original creation. This is nothing but a work inspired by him. I do welcome any correction, suggestion, violent reaction (this part means Review) to be able to further developed and lessen any kind of mistakes in the near future as this Story progress on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Assembled Council**

* * *

LEGENDS II

The world of Remnant was a dangerous place particularly for Man. In the countless years that Humanity has roamed the planet, civilization has grown and followed. 4 has withstood the test of time; Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo and Vale. This 4 Kingdom with the help of natural barriers and Human tenacity have proven their will to survive."

However there is another continent where legends such as 'The Beginning' came and grew. A place where a King was born and it is where he eternally rests. A kingdom that created 'history' and still holds it in written records, books and letters. Though with the vast amount of knowledge, it was a Kingdom hidden from everyone. Even when man knew of its existence, only a few were allowed to pass its borders.

It was a place where true power exist, a force meant to protect all of Remnant 'The World Tree Library'. A place that was located in the continent of Menagerie southeast of Vale, it is a home to both the Faunus and Man. A Kingdom that holds the salvation and rebuilding of Humanity.

From the cycle of destruction and rebirth brought to themselves by Mankind, 'The World Tree Library' even the 'Fort Castle' always comes to their aid to bring peace.

* * *

It was a passive Monday morning for everyone in Beacon, not until Ozpin called an emergency general meeting. Therefore all the classes was canceled as well as the training's scheduled at the afternoon. The students thought it was probably about the incoming transfer students, so everyone was happy after having a free day to rest or do some assignment to beat the deadlines. However this 'emergency' was also called for all Huntsmen and Huntresses under the Faculty of Beacon Academy.

Never the less TEAM RWBY and TEAM NPR used that time to just enjoy their breakfast having nothing to do afterwards.

Nora was hyper as usual having to tell her favorite adventures with Ren, "So there we were in the middle of the night"

Ren was enjoying his healthy veggie meal when he had to stop and looked at Nora with a tired expression simply replying, "It was day"

"We were surrounded by Nevermore"

"They were Ursa"

"Dozens of them!"

"3 of them"

"And—" , "Hey Guys…. Where's Jaune?" asked Ruby who found it a little odd not having the Leader of TEAM JNPR with them on that morning.

"Oh he said he wanted to continue his sleep, I guess he's still tired with Neo dragging him around with her daily pranks" said the gorgeous Spartan looking heavenly in her school uniform.

"Yeah and the best one was in the showers! Oh you won't believe his reaction when I entered, it was priceless!" said Neo who had a teary eyes after remembering such a unforgettable experience.

"Oh, I see"…

"Is there something you want to tell him?" asked Pyrrha.

"Oh no it was just kind of odd not having to see him around"

"I knew that red hood had to be yours….." said by a mysterious voice from a far. Ruby turned to the direction where the voice came from and saw a familiar face who was smiling at her "Uncle Qrow!"

She immediately ran towards her as fast as her semblance and grab his uncle's right arm saying, "It's so good to see you, did you miss me? DID YOU MISS ME!" said the cookie monster with smile.

Qrow simply replied, "Nope" while giving her a pat on the head.

Yang followed running then jumped at them with a gesturing hug, but Qrow manage to use Ruby as a shield and held against the incoming bombshell.

 **THUD**

"YANG! That hurt!"

Qrow couldn't helped but laugh at the moment after seeing his two niece. They were always up to things like this relieving some stress of reality, he surely missed them after a long mission, "HAHAHA"

"'Uhem', Qrow…." Said by a female voice from behind.

"Oh, sorry about that, Hey kids I want to introduce you to someone" said Qrow who stepped aside and gestured to the female behind him, "This is Winter Schnee"

"It's a pleasant to meet you"

"Schnee? Wait are you Weiss's sister!?" asked Yang in surprise revelation.

"Yes I am"

"She's the original Ice queen and believe me she was the real—"I think your being too dramatic with the 'Ice Queen' Qrow" said Winter who had a deadly glare at Qrow.

"Geez, you didn't have to kick me for that, by the anyway she'll be a teacher here in Beacon starting tomorrow"

"REALLY! I can't wait to tell Weiss about this" said Yang who had ulterior motives like knowing more about Weiss and her most embarrassing memories.

"Hey, Where's Weiss? I haven't seen her this morning" wondered Ruby.

* * *

A two hours later

Jaune wasn't in bed, he was wondering around the campus looking for a quiet place to think things out. Even after 2 weeks he was still bothered about that night with Ruby, he just can't take his mind off of it.

Was the Universe playing some kind of trick on him? He just couldn't believe that after 8 years he was going to meet 'her' daughters and fell in love with one of them. He had to do something, anything that could save her from the 'truth' that would probably leave a permanent scar to her; both mentally and emotionally.

Jaune tried to distant himself from Ruby all this time, making excuses one after another. It was for the fact that he couldn't shake the feelings he had for Ruby, it's something forbidden; it has to go. Jaune thought that he has to lose it as soon as possible, regardless of the plans with Ironwood and Ozpin. Regardless of the bonds he made and the memories he had with everyone, it really was a mistake coming to Beacon. He felt like 'leaving now' was the only choice, it was something he wanted to do as he took one step after another towards the exit.

He was a sinful guy, he was the best friend of a girl; 'him' who killed her mother. He kept walking around heading nowhere, until he found a bunch of trees near the Beacon garden behind the school. It was tall and a bit crowded, perfect to hide in when one would skip classes. It was a location known only to a few having the scene covered by the Club house from view.

He sat by the tree and stared up by the sky seeing the morning horizon. Jaune wasn't in the mood to train or study. He just wanted to sit there and be forgotten but he can't, not until he has paid the price for whatever his life is worth.

Things were quiet and was relaxing enough to make him fell for a short nap, he was to numb by the heart and mind to even notice someone was approaching him already. Jaune's 18 minute nap was cut short by a female voice asking him, "Jaune is that you?"

Jaune opened his eyes and looked at the female figure, gently rubbing his eyes to clear his vision, "Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha was surprised to see Jaune in a deserted place like that, "What are you doing here, I thought you were sleeping at the dorm?"

"Oh I thought… walking around might wake me up" said Jaune with a sluggish smile.

"Well are you feeling unwell?" said Pyrrha noticing the fake smile he had.

Jaune didn't want to make any more unnecessary excuse but he had no choice, "No Pyrrha, I just want to relax here, you know enjoy the day"

"I see, oh well…. Can I join you?" said Pyrrha while motioning to sit by his side.

"Sure, I don't mind"

"I'm sorry for waking you up"

"Hey don't be, I didn't even expected to fall asleep in the first place" said Jaune who seemed to be tired yet still managing a smile. Pyrrha saw through it and she wasn't pleased to see her friend/partner/crush/future husband (maybe) in such a state. She also noticed that Jaune was spacing out more often these past few weeks, as well as being less….. Well 'Jaune'. Pyrrha was now concerned about him and his unusual habits, so she decided to just ask him, "Hey Jaune is there something that bothers you?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you ok? You seemed to be spacing out a lot lately, is there something bothering you?" said Pyrrha with a concerned look.

"What no, me? Bothered?" Jaune did tried to act all well but against Pyrrha who had an eye for him it was useless.

"Yeah I can tell, Jaune I'm a friend you can tell me about it"

"I'm perfectly fine Pyrrha, you don't have to worry"

"Then why does your eyes reflects otherwise?"

"My… eyes?"

Pyrrha wasn't dumb to overlook the dark shade Jaune's eye had, "Yeah, they're sad and I can tell they've shed some tears as well"

"You can?"

"So what is it?"

Jaune wasn't in the mood to argue anymore, he wanted to make a better excuse but he can't. He was just particularly drained somehow of everything and he never felt like this. It was probably from all the planning with Ironwood and Ozpin or was it because of a shattered heart. He close his and looked away staring back at the sky without saying anything else. Pyrrha was even more concern now, that moment when she saw Jaune's reaction was enough to confirm her hunch. "Jaune pleas—"

"Do you believe in 'Destiny' Pyrrha?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure what you mean"

"Destiny, as if it was something you're bound to face no matter which way you go in life. Or whatever you do, you'll be in the same situation again."

"I think you mean a predetermine fate, right?"

"When I looked at it, I see a road with no end. It's a path that repeats itself again and again like a loop."

"I see, that's an interesting way to see it"

"Well what would you do if something came along that you would never expected, something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny?"

Pyrrha didn't quite understand what Jaune meant by that statement, it only made her a bit skeptic, "I not sure what your—"

"Or what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny but at the cost of who you were or the people around you!"

"…." Pyrrha was just silent in shock having to see Jaune's reaction, he nearly freaked out.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice, I didn't mean to startle you there, just forget about—"Jaune was cut off when he felt two arms have trapped him from behind, dragging him backwards. He glance by his side to see Pyrrha hugging him, "You're afraid aren't you?"

The words felt like foreign to him, it didn't registered to his memory not after a few more seconds.

"Afraid?"

Pyrrha only tighten her hug, "If you're afraid of something, then that means you're feeling alone. Jaune you have a team, a team who can listen to your problems and share you pain. Don't lock us out, I'm here for you"

Jaune looked at her with mesmerized by her words, voice, expression and the beauty in all "Pyrrha…."

Though Jaune felt something else, he didn't brought anything with him yet it felt like he was leaning on a pillow. His eyes went to see what it was, then he realized by their awkward position and angle it wasn't a pillow at all, like 'at all', "Pyrrha…. In my defense, this part here…..it wasn't my fault"

The Spartan felt like collapsing after she realize that she was still holding onto Jaune. She turned redder when she further realized and felt Jaune's face over her chess. So she quickly released Jaune, pushed him and turned around to hide her blushing expression away from the blond boy. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean…. To do that"

Jaune manage to sit up again after he barely rolled back "Thank you Pyrrha….."

Pyrrha peek at Jaune mystified by what he said, she was red as her hair now. What was he thanking her for? Was it from the somehow special service he had or was it because he had the opportunity to live long enough tell it? (Lucky bastard).

When she turned to see his expression, she saw for the first time that Jaune had some tears in his eyes. Though he was trying to hide it from view, Jaune still had a smile and Pyrrha knows it. "Jaune?"...

"I guess I was worrying about it too much, Ruby was right. My brain do works sideways HAHAHA"

At that sight Pyrrha was happy to see Jaune smiling and laughing again. It was a smile that no longer had sadness behind it, nor a hint of a forced expression. Jaune had this kind of charisma that radiates from him, like a viral outbreak of warm smile. She loved him for being so simple, understanding and caring. Jaune wasn't the kind who'd just give up but a moment ago, she witness the other side of Jaune; the vulnerable 'Jaune Arc'.

Sure he may be weak and all but it's that reason why Pyrrha like him, he doesn't know when to give up. He'll even helped anyone in need regardless if they were a close friend or a stranger.

"I didn't mean to locked you out or make you worry, I'm so, so, so sorry for that. But believe me I'll be more than happy to tell you my pain but just not right now. Maybe someday"

Pyrrha was a bit disappointed to hear that, but she was glad to know that Jaune was willing to try, "I see, then I'll be right here for you whenever you need me"

Then suddenly both of their scrolls started vibrating, signaling a new message. Jaune read his, it was the same message that Pyrrha had;

 _"This is an announcement for all Students; there is to be a general assembly at 2pm this afternoon._

 _At the Great Hall, Attendance is a must"_

* * *

Later that Night

Surrounded by darkness 2 men stood in front of what seems to be a large sarcophagus surrounded by 7 plain golden swords. They were in a round stoned platform of a large tomb, the resting place of the great King Arc. These men were told to wait here for a gathering that rarely happens inside the Tomb of the King. It usually means 'emergency' of great matters or a dire situation that involves a War.

Having to arrive too early before everyone else Archer _'Archer Dane'_ sat by the stairs to wait for their awaited companions. He had turquoise hair color, wearing a black inner shirt and a blue jacket vest with a hood. He had an arm metallic protector on both hands all the way to his elbows and grey pants with black boots. Straps of ammo packets were tied by his left shoulders and behind his waist with two _'Hand Cannon Duke Mk 44'_ by his legs _._

Archer was accompanied by Hunter _'Lancer Cerillian'_. He had a light violet long hair for a guy, wearing a black shirt jacket with green high lights and a scarf. He also has two Black Hand gloves with black pants and some hints of _'wires'_ and a number of short throw-able blades.

"They're late" said Archer with his arms over his head.

"Nonsense, we were simply too early"

"Fine then, though you won't mind if I bore myself to death right?"

"Just read a book 'Archer', it helps" said 'Hunter' with a tired sigh.

While waiting for their expected allies, 'Archer' did took out a book and read some verses pertaining a tale story and truth. For in their world it was both of the same thing,

" _The world of Remnant was a dangerous place particularly for Man._

 _In the countless years that Humanity has roamed the planet, civilization has grown and followed._

 _4 has withstood the test of time; Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo and Vale._

 _This 4 Kingdom with the help of natural barriers and Human tenacity have proven their will to survive."_

Archer was about to read some more, when 'Hunter' gestured to him to look behind him. Sounds of multiple footsteps echoed the tomb with 4 figures appearing from the shadows of the corridor, "Isn't too late in the evening to read such verses?"

"Since when? I thought this was a City of Books?"

Councilor Tukson simply crack smile and said, "You haven't change a bit now 'Archer' still like brat despite your age" following a hand shake towards him, which Archer accepted. The Man appeared to be dressed for the occasion, having a brown robe that bears the symbol for the Kingdom of Haven.

In the world of Remnant each Kingdom had Leaders to govern the people. However among those men 1 is elected in each of the 4 Kingdoms to be a member of the 'Grand Council'. Currently the 'Grand Council' was the highest form of sovereignty over all of Remnant. They have their own army at their disposal and a Headquarters that houses the most gifted and skillful individuals. Some of the huntsmen Academies graduates are sent here to serve under the 'Grand Council' to fight and protect the world.

At that time and place, the 4 elders of the Council was assembled along with the 2 knights. The Vale Councilor Elion approach the two give them symbolic salute as knights and knelt as they were in front of a King.

Having to see the two sure do brings back memories for the elder Council men, the once forsaken children have now been saved. "It's been a while now children, I do hope your still as energetic and enjoying your youth."

The Vacuo Councilor Nolan followed last having to look around for the other 3 people meant to be with them, "Looks like we're short of 3 people here, where is Ironwood and the other two?"

"I am sure they are on their way here, we can still await for them" said the Atlas Councilor Rune.

"Very well, it's not their usual habit to be late at anything, this is quite surprising"

They didn't had to wait any longer having to hear the sudden gush of air and glowing glyph circle on the ground from the bottom of the stairs. A few seconds' later glasses of some kind had formed within the circle and assembled in a 3 Human figures. When the glowing have dimmed Jaune, Neo and Ironwood appeared 'in' place after the glasses have been shattered back into nothing.

"Flashy entrance as ever" said Archer.

Ironwood went ahead and approach Councilor Nolan for a salute and a friendly handshake, "Forgive us, we had to make sure we weren't followed or seen by anyone" said Ironwood.

"Yup, standard excuses procedure… I mean S.O.P" said Archer.

"It is fine, seemingly we have only a short while to discuss this, it would be wise if we begin" said the Councilor who looked to his fellow 'Elders' with a nod.

"What is your report?" asked Councilor Tukson.

"Councilor, it is as we feared 'True Order still remains and quite possibly stronger than ever"

The pronunciation of the 'name' alone had change the atmosphere into a deadly serious environment. Even Neo's innocent and cheerful expression changed to an angered glare with sharp cold eyes. Archer clench his fist and tried to hide it in his jacket's pockets having an infuriated look. The same goes to Hunter who tried to hide his grinding teeth with his scarf.

"How strong?"

"Influentially strong, they have the entire underground network at their control"

"Number of Men?"

"Still unknown, even for the weapons and hideouts"

"How about the Ruins?" asked by councilor Nolan.

"There was a breach" said Jaune who appeared by Ironwoods side.

"A breach?"

"Yes, there were signs of intruders as well as some equipment's and runes I've never seen before"

"How can there be intruders!? Not even the Grimm can go anywhere near it" said Archer with an irritated tone.

"Someone tried to break the seals of the 'Gate'"

"That is impossible, it was permanently sealed from this side" said Councilor Elion.

"From this side yes, but how about the other?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hunter.

"I've heard the 'call' gentlemen"

"What!" said the councilors in unison and disbelief.

"Call? What the hell are you taking about that's Bullsh—"I heard her voice, clear as day Archer"

"Why didn't you-, since when?" asked by Hunter with a loud voice.

"It was precisely 11 months ago"

"Is that why you left Jaune?" asked Councilor Rune

"Yes"

"Why didn't you told us anything!? Stop doing things on your own Arc!" shouted Archer while grabbing Jaune by his collar.

"Archer will you control yourself!" said Hunter while pulling archer back.

Jaune didn't do anything, he simply kept his cool having to deal with Archer's mood swings. However Tukson saw something in Jaune's eyes, something he had to confirm. "Are you afraid Jaune?"

"…." Everyone was silent after hearing such question, everyone except for Ironwood. They were surprised to hear that Jaune had such a feeling as fear in him.

"Afraid?"

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

"….."

"You were afraid, why was the only one who heard her was you? Am I right?"

"….." Jaune remained silent then looked away, confirming the councilor's inquiry. Everyone was now looking at Jaune, surprised in seeing him dead silent without any hint of denial in his expression. Neo was the most surprised of them all, sure she may have played pranks at Jaune or teased him but she never saw him in such as state. She held Jaune left hand tightly and gave a smile at him, saying "It's ok Jaune"

"I left to check the ruins and found some clues. They're planning something that includes the Grimm and Dust reconstruction"

"….."

Ironwood decided to break the awkward silence by stepping forward and continue his report, "There's also been a lot of Dust robberies, though the most concentration of it is in Vale"

"Yes, that we know. How about Ozpin what are his plans for Vale?" asked Councilor Tukson.

"He has agreed with the 'Black Ops we are assembling. Though I insisted for him to remain in Beacon and aid the students, to prepare them when things goes way out of our hands"

"I see"

"We want to suggest something else as well Councilors, would you like to hear it?"

"Yes, every suggestion counts. We are dealing with a force whose sole purpose is the destruction of this world after all" said Councilor Rune.

"We have to prepare and assemble an Army. In time likes these we must be ready for anything"

"But if we are to do that we'll bring mass confusion with the people, it may bring the Grimm"

"We know that is why we're suggesting the 'Menagerian Army'"

"The City's Army? Are you insane that would leave the 'Fort Castle' defenseless!" said Neo

"No, this Army will not leave the Kingdom at all, they are meant to protect the Menagerie Continent and everything within its borders."

"How about everything out side of its borders?" asked Councilor Elion with a worried expression

"There must be…. Hope, a haven for survivors. 'Fort Castle' must remain, 'The World Tree Library' must be the one to lead and shine when…. the dust have settled. This is in order to rebuild again, the deliverance of Mankind." Said Ironwood with a stern voice yet hesitating expression.

"…..." There was only silence in the Tomb having to hear such reasons.

"Stop over thinking things James…... I intend to end this once and for all" said Jane with a serious expression that shout's 'death'. His expression sent a cold creeping in everyone's spine and to their very souls."We as knights of the True King will also take action. We will be part of the Black Ops to slowly eradicate the 'True Order' survivors and influence from the shadows"

The councilor's were silent and deliberated for a few minutes having to decide about such a level of suggestion until Councilor Elion declared, "We must pray and hope for peace but always be prepared for war"

"Very well, if it's for Mankind then we must uphold our Oath to the King" said Councilor Tukson. The other Councilor's agreed as well, they knew of the risk and must take action no matter what's the cost. It was the only way that the 'Library' survive after 10,000 years of existence in a world that is full of conflict.

"Then it's settled, we will assemble the army within the week and have our borders secured air tight. The 5 of you will focus on Vale as to be the very counter force Humanity has against unknown destructive armies of the darkness" said Councilor Elion.

"As we conclude this assembly, gather in a circle around our King and kneel" said Councilor Run

The knights have done as instructed and knelt before the Sarcophagus of King Arc. As they bow down their heads, Councilor Nolan have started their Creed,

 **"It is a kingdom of conscience, or nothing."**

 **"what man is a man who does not make the world better"**

" **We are the protectors of the Light"**

" **We who tasted the forbidding charms of Darkness"**

" **And have neglected all of its temptation"**

" **Our Swords is what will vanquish the Wicked"**

" **Our Shields is what will protect the Weak"**

 **"Be without fear in the face of your enemies."**

 **"Be brave and upright that God may love thee."**

 **"Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your death."**

 **"Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong – that is your oath."**

 **-"We are the Knights of Old Remnant"-**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well there we go,**

 **I do hope you liked the name and the descriptions I gave for the OC.  
**

 **Don't forget to leave a review as well as to follow if you liked it**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	13. Chapter 13: Story of us: Weiss and Blake

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 13!**

 **Author's note will be at the end of this Chapter…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I would like to point out that I do not own RWBY; it will always be Monty's original creation. This is nothing but a work inspired by him. I do welcome any correction, suggestion, violent reaction (this part means Review) to be able to further developed and lessen any kind of mistakes in the near future as this Story progress on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Story of us: Weiss and Blake**

* * *

During the Afternoon Announcement…..

TEAM RWBY and TEAM JNPR have now arrived at the venue of this 'announcement' both eager and mystified by the sudden call. Everyone was now assembled by the 'Great Hall' as per instructed by the Message they have all received. The students also did notice the number of professional Huntsmen and Huntresses around the venue including Qrow and Winter.

Though some students were curious about this announcement, they just decided to keep the questions to themselves for the mean time. Then everything went to a silent having the students saw a figure heading up the stage; the Head Master.

Ozpin stood in front of the Stage facing every student that was present. His expression was the same as always but there was a hint of a serious tone by his voice.

"As of this movement, I'm sure you are all aware about the increasing crimes committed by Roman Torchtwick and his little army. This has been a problem not just in Vale but all parts of the world, therefore a response is now in need to eliminate this growing threat. We can no longer let the Police handle this alone, the Council have now decided for an act of swift and decent action."

After the opening remarks (of some kind) Ozpin gave, everyone now turned to the wide screen by the left side of the 'Great Hall' bearing the Symbol of 'Vale'. Councilor Elion appeared and stood in the live broadcast for all over the Beacon Academy.

* * *

" _The world is today witnessing a rise of terrorist activities in different parts of the world. A number of groups, owing allegiance to some politic_ _al ideology or some particular_ _beliefs, have chosen the path of violence and terror to achieve their objects. These vested interests are rabid fundamentalists or fanatics having no sanctity for life. The_ _y_ _know no principles or values. They believe in the power of the gun and want to achieve their objects overnight._

 _While some of these groups are fighting for control over some pieces of land, others are fighting for spreading their own ideology or ridiculous philosophies. They choose to defy public opinion and refuse to see reason. They think that their own view point or stand is the only 'just' and that they have a right to control other people to their will by force. For this avowed purpose they do not hesitate from committing the worst of crimes including murder of innocent citizens, looting or burning property, kidnapping people, and creating terror in one way or the other._

 _Some of the important terrorist organizations operating in different parts of the world have already been identified._

 _As Huntsmen and Huntresses in training, all of you now bears the responsibility to defend and keep the peace within our Kingdom's walls. It is by our Duty to protect the people from the hostile forces such as the Grimm, communism and terrorism._

 _For us to do that, we have now concluded that an internal vigor is required for such a goal. You are now entitled and given authorization to arrest and upheld fugitives and criminals that are present at the time you lay witness to their crime._

 _Join us as we keep our families safe and keep the innocent away from dangers brought by these men. We will not live in darkness nor in fear, we stand proud and show them what it means to be a Huntsmen/Huntresses._

 _As of Today we will put an end to Terrorism"_

* * *

The speech was given with strong and proud stroke, which the councilor delivered and shown not just in Vale but to all Academies across Remnant. After the address thunderous sounds of people clapping, shouting in praise and in agreement with what the Councilor have just said and declared.

Even the Students within the 'Great Hall' cheered, they were now authorized for the apprehending criminals. TEAM RWBY was excited about this too, they never thought things would be this early for them to act like real huntresses. So did TEAM JNRP though except for Jaune, he was quiet and had a serious face; though it wasn't serious enough to cause his team an alarm. The rest of the students didn't notice him at all being 'unimportant individual' to their eyes but someone did, someone who didn't found it very lightly.

Cardin was in the mood for some bullying and the one he saw was his favorite training punching bag. He gestured to Jaune reaching from his left side,

"Sup Jaunny boy, I haven't seen you in a while, but guess what time it is"

Cardin was about to grab Jaune when a monstrous grip have caught his left arm. The pain of it registered immediately as Cardin tried to pull away when he saw Jaune's deadly eyes glaring at him

"Fuck off, I'm not in the mood for any of your Bullshit…..Cardin"

Cardin was surprised seeing Jaune that way for the first time and his grip was getting more painful so he tried to punch Jaune in an awkward counter, when someone came and cut them off in an orderly manner.

"Cut it off kid, his not worth it, and you piss off" said Qrow who was now grabbing Jaune in an aid to stop him snapping Cardin's arm off.

"Fuck—you!" said Cardin when he was released.

"Leave, if not I'll do more than that" said Qrow.

"Grrr" Cardin growled after having a somehow humiliating defeat.

When Cardin left, Qrow turned to face Jaune and said, "Losing your cool in a place like this? What's wrong kid?"

"Why wasn't I told of this?"

"Listen Kid, as far as this goes, Torchtwick's little cronies will be long gone before any of this students gets to town"

"…."

"We'll clean things up before Ruby's team or yours sees them"

"Do you honestly think that 'that' will be enough?"

"Hey they're Huntsmen and Huntresses in training. It's a Job they choose for them selves, it's an occupational hazard."

"Aren't you afraid what would happen if things get out of hand?"

"I am that's why we'll have to do our own Job to at lease prevent it to ever happen"

"..."

"but to be honest there's a part of me thinking that this is a good time for them to face the world."

"They're just kids"

"And so are you. After they graduate here, they'll face even stronger enemies and difficult jobs. It's better for them to face it in a head of time." said Qrow who was about to drink his daily medicine 'King's street Brandy'.

"By the way I need to ask you a favor"

"This isn't gonna be one of thos-"

"Can you get me a meeting with Ruby's father?"

"With Tai? what for kid?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right, though I do expect for you to join us"...

* * *

An Hour later…

"MY SISTER IS GOING TO BE WHAT!?"

"Yeah Ice Queen, be prepared. I'll have your dirtiest secretes in no time"

Weis was seriously surprised as she was just told that her sister is going to be a professor here in Beacon. She didn't had anything against Winter, she just thought that her sister would settle a military life in Atlas, not in Beacon, let alone a life of a 'teacher'.

"By the way 'Elsa' where were you? We haven't seen you all morning"

The name only brought a familiar tone to Weiss, but she couldn't quite put her finger to it, "Elsa?"

"Yeah"

"You're kidding right?" said Ruby in a manner having a doubters look after remembering such a perfect tale name for Weiss, it was better than 'Ice Queen' actually.

"I bet she was with 'Jack Frost'" said Yang with a grin and rubbing her palms together.

"Yang! Will you stop with the names! And who is this 'Jack Frost'?" said Weiss in a loud tone of annoyance together with a frustrated look.

"Neptune of course, oh come on that was a giver already!"

"Yang, can you lower the teasing a bit" said Ruby who had some realization for a couple name. She did consider the concept, it was perfect for the two due to their 'Not together-together' kind of relationship.

"Why? Did I hit a nail or something?"

Ruby gave a single nod and pointed to Weiss who had a mixed reactions of irritation and blush after having the same idea as Ruby.

"Whatever! We were just catching things up"

"Oh so you were together!" exclaimed by Yang who won the guessing game.

"Didn't the two of you already 'catch up'? It has been 3 weeks already" asked Ruby

"Yeah I know that….." said Weiss who didn't thought about the span of time she and Neptune had since his arrival here on Beacon. She just simply missed him, someone like Neptune who saw Weiss not as a 'Schnee' but who she really was.

Neptune didn't particularly give a damn about titles or names. He was smart and pretty well known in Atlas having good grades, performance and a number of Fan's club praising him like a prince charming for his looks. But he didn't let those things get to his head, he was a bit of a happy-go-lucky kind of guy sometimes. And sure there were a lot of gorgeous girls around him but someone already got his attention.

Weiss Schnee was the same then as she is today, always cold, perfectionist, and always by the rules when it came to proper lady grooming. She was a Schnee therefore she had to be raise like a princesses and treated like one, the name had a noble status and important role in the world of finance and economy.

But that didn't matter for Neptune, in fact it was the very 'reason' he was so persistent in reaching out to her. He saw how broken she was not having any friends nor anyone she can share her problems, not even someone she can just simply to talk to.

 _The 'name' didn't gave her everything she wanted in fact 'it' took the very thing she needed to grow and have a normal social life; her childhood._

He tried and tried but Weiss was too stubborn and too trained well enough to at least try. Not until one day came where Weiss was bullied by a group of girls. The Girls who was irritated having a Schnee as schoolmate.

* * *

Voices of rumors and chatters spread like wildfire whenever or where she goes,

" _ **Oh no Weiss is here, just ignore her,**_

 _ **OH! Miss perfect, don't you want to be friends with her?**_

 _ **She can buy anything, ow come on,**_

 _ **we can't be seen with her,**_

 _ **that's the Schnee I was telling you about,**_

 _ **aren't we get into trouble if anyone saw us with her,**_

 _ **I heard she has private body guards hiding somewhere,**_

 _ **I heard she tried to pay a boy just to talk to her, poor girl, "**_

* * *

During gym class Weiss was sitting alone by the corner away from the crowd of student, when someone came and approached her,

"Hey Princess, don't you think you're too good for this school? You could stain the name being that it can't be any higher or better enough to house a 'Schnee' such as yourself. Or that we were too unfortunate to have someone like you with us"

"What do you even mean?"

"That you don't belong here, princess. So why don't you just leave"

Weiss wished to study in an actually school, she just wanted to experience the life her mother once told her about.

After the sudden declaration, everyone's attention was now at her, it was like daggers having the fellow students looked at you. Regardless if it's out of pity or judgmental comments and gossips.

Weiss didn't know what to do, all she can think of was to either run away in defeat or blast the girl with one of her glyphs. But before she can decide what to do some tears were surfacing in her eyes and fell, she tried to hide them but she couldn't.

She tried to fight it as best as she can having her stone heart nearly complete by the scenario she was in but it wasn't enough. She was surrounded by people who did nothing but to cast her off until someone stepped out of the crowd, someone who somehow shielded Weiss from the Grimm-like-enemies surrounding her and said,

"Don't you think it's too early for this?"

"Hey wait you're…" said the girl who was surprise to see the guy.

"Don't you have think you're needed somewhere else?"

"Yeah exactly what I said! See I told you Weiss you—"

"I meant you"

"Me?"

"Why don't you go back to where you belong 'Gold-digger'…"

"Excuse me"

"Leave"

"You're not serious here right? You wouldn't take her side"

"And what if I did, what will you do about it?"

The girl was speechless and couldn't believe what she just heard.

So did everyone else, seeing what the 'person' before them was doing, especially Weiss who glance up to see who it was, and it was Neptune. He was trying to help Weiss by calming her and handing his handkerchief to wipe the tears away.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you"

"I….. I don't need your help!" said Weiss who gave Neptune a push back and ran out of the Gym doors. She still had some tears to falling like a Dam of Emotion just burst opened, she just wanted to leave that place. A place that was hell for her.

She ran and ran straight going nowhere in a hope to disappear and be with her mother once again.

She stopped after noticing that she was already near the roof top that was a good 6 floors above the Garden, she was thinking of the unthinkable. She went over the safety handles and tried to leap forward when a hand grab her from behind and drag her back.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"No, are you insane!"

"I said let me go!" said Weiss who somehow didn't notice a glyph appeared forcing the both of them back slamming Neptune first at the concrete wall, but even with that he was still holding her tight.

"I said NO! Not when I am this close to you!"

"What?" asked Weiss who saw some blood falling down from Neptune's head.

"You don't have to be alone, not anymore"

"You're just saying that, you just want to use me don't you? Like everyone else. BUT IN THE END YOU'LL JUST JUDGE ME LIKE EVERYBODY DOES"

"No I don't, unlike them Weiss, I care"

"Care? For all I know your probab—"

"I don't think you need another person to judge you, what you need is a person who's willing to listen to you"

"I don't need anyone!"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Why am I….."

"You may claim that you don't need a friend but I have a feeling that your heart say's otherwise"

"I…."

"I'm Neptune Vasilias, and I want to be your friend" said Neptune who gestured for a handshake.

"I'm…."

Weiss was clueless, but she did notice the injury Neptune received from her undesired impulse. She gave her own handkerchief this time to Neptune and wipe the blood from his head.

Since then things for Weiss changed little by little and the same goes for Neptune. He was the very first friend Weiss made without any influence of her 'name'. From that moment things went to a sudden 'U-turn' for the both of them.

* * *

At the same time….

Blake was making her way to the Library seeing that classes was still canceled after the announcement. She had somethings to finish (like the Ninja's of Love) for her term papers before the end of the semester. She was simply glad having a free day to rap things out like the fact that she no longer had to wear the bow and conceal it from everyone.

She was already near the library door when she saw something like a yellow tail by the corner near the path towards the cafeteria. The tail was waggling and gesturing as if it wants her to follow it. The sight of it reminded her of his best friend from way before, even more when she heard a male voice coming from the same direction.

The voice hit her hard that made her tremble not out of fear but somewhat excitement. It brought something in her, something she didn't quite understand. Was this longing after almost a year of separation from him or was her mind playing some tricks.

But never the less, she had to know, she had to see whose tail she saw then. So she quickly ran after it carrying like a hope in her heart praying even with some kind of miracle.

"Hey wait!" _Please…._

The mysterious man run and turned left by the corner, as if aware that someone was following him. Blake still pursued the guy down the stair, along the hallway, out the window, through the door, 'in' a building, out the garden, inside the cafeteria and the male's comfort room (except there….. awkward).

"Please, I just…." _Please be him_

She heard another rustle by the trees outside the window, "He couldn't have…." But Blake still followed by jumping out the window landing in a soft bush. She tried to look around for any signs of the mysterious yellow tail when suddenly a male voice said, "I know it had to be you"

She looked back but there was nothing. She was getting a bit irritated with this game of 'hide and seek the freaking tail' so she immediately said aloud, "Will you just come out, I just want to ask you something!"

"Ask me what… Blake" said Sun who appeared leaning by the tree.

When Blake saw him she didn't know what to do, some tears fell but she tried to hold them back.

But she couldn't do so instead she slowly walk towards him, then broke to a sprint. She tackled Sun out of longing and sheer glee in seeing him. Blake cherished it as if it was the last time she'll ever manage to do such a thing to him.

It's been a year since she left him, a year full of stories she wanted to tell, friends she met and people who accepted her. However the first thing that came out of her was nothing but the words, "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry… for leaving you" said while crying.

Sun had let the pinkish blush out, he felt the same. Although he did felt sad about Blake leaving him all of a sudden, but that moment with her was enough to forget all about it. Sun saw a 'changed' Blake Belladona, a girl who managed to break free of the shell she wore and the darkness she leaved in. So Sun replied with a tight hug and said,

"I forgive you, I already forgave you from way back. None of it was your fault, I should have been with you but I let my pride stood in the way."

"But I….. I left you when you needed me the most"

"And you came to me faster than anyone else… you even manage to knock me out of my feet here"

"….." Blake was silent and kept crying while hiding her face from Sun.

"Crying doesn't suit you Blake, not after having to break free of that shelled 'Bow' of yours"

"I had my friends to thank for that….." said Blake who was now looking at Sun straight in the eye.

"I guess I had to thank them as well…." Said Sun who had his right hand slowly caressing Blake's cheek.

"What for?"

"Well, for that beautiful smile of yours of course"

"…"

"By the way you look cuter when—"

Sun was cut off when Blake leaned down, meeting Sun's lips with hers. Things went slow then to a full stopped having this sensation overwhelm them both, at that moment Sun and Blake was in a whole different world. Having no one around made it even better, they had each other.

Their feelings were mutual, since the day they went in their separate ways that this 'longing' for each other was confirmed.

When Blake lost her parents she was depressed adding the fact that her big brother have joined the 'White fang' after the Terrorist Attack at Atlas. She almost joined the group but she was stopped by Sun, saying

"If you join them, you'd be no different from the people who killed our parents, the people who takes away life without a second thought!"

Blake thought about it and had realized the 'reason' Sun was talking about and he was right, since then all she had left was the company of Sun. The both of them had to face a life in poverty having no one to support them, they had to survive no matter what the cause.

Sun was the positive one, he kept encouraging Blake to hang on and face everything or anything life has to throw at them. Not until a day came when Blake saw her Big Brother together with a platoon of 'White Fang' troops at the evacuation center. They took every Faunus that was mixed up with the humans claiming that only the same species can help each other.

And with a raise of his hand 'his' men lined up in a straight line pointing their guns armed to fire towards the humans that was left. He was about to give the word when Blake suddenly stood in the line of fire and so did Sun. Both of them tried to convince him that it was useless and utterly pointless. They beg for the release of the Humans but 'he' was too stubborn and too twisted beyond repair to even consider the thought of mercy towards any Man.

But seeing that they were out of time having too many Faunus survivors in need to medical attention, he had to order them all back seeing that they still accomplished their objective.

And since then Blake was to ashamed to even utter her brother's 'name' seeing that the one who stood in front of her a little while ago was not him at all.

For Blake Belladona, Adam Taurus… was already dead along with her parents.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well there we go,**

 **Just before you leave I would like to suggest that you watch a video entitled "RWBY_ A Look Back _".**

 **You can just search it at Google or YouTube when you have the time and I can a sure you that the 12 minutes of your life will not be wasted.**

 **The entire video very much explains everything so I won't have to explicate myself in detail anymore. I'd leave that to you** **.**

 **It is also one of the reason I am a fan of RWBY and a fan of Monty, 'this' story is way diverse from his original creation but I do want to dedicate this to him.**

 **I had the idea of this story came not from a Ketchup's stain on a napkin but from Monty's videos and his words. If he can make this things grow from a single idea why can't I or why can't you?**

 **Monty Oum gave all of us a push in the back, he set himself as an example. So I'd like to take on the challenge. I know I may be a novice at writing and a bit bad at grammar but I have to keep moving forward right? Like Monty.**

 **The reason I'm saying this is because some people who knows me personally saw the fic I made and they gave some judgmental comments. I don't care if I waste my time in this, and I certainly don't care if you call this 'useless' because as far as I see it; it's all worth it (Personally). I may have made some mistakes and errors but at least I'm doing something about it, unlike some…**

 **It's not a childish thing to imagine and create stories such as a Fanfic. In fact it's enriching to both the skills and the social life, socializing with a lot of people sharing ideas, suggestion and reviews is what helps any good writer/reader to further grow.**

 **I'm proud student**

 **I'm proud Gamer**

 **I'm proud writer/reader** _ **/ (beginner)**_ **HAHAHA**

* * *

 _ **I also want to point that some parts of the 'Announcement' are from the real statement/declaration of global leaders that are against Terrorism. I've seen the horrors this 'Terrorists' have brought to the innocent people.**_

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review as well as to follow if you liked it**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	14. Chapter 14: The Two alike

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 14!**

 **Alright! KISS! KISS! KISS! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I would like to point out that I do not own RWBY; it will always be Monty's original creation. This is nothing but a work inspired by him. I do welcome any correction, suggestion, violent reaction (this part means Review) to be able to further developed and lessen any kind of mistakes in the near future as this Story progress on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** **The Two alike**

* * *

"Remind me again, why did I agree with this plan?"

"For the 10th time already, it's an order from the Council—"

"I know that! Just…. I meant 'this' part here"

"Well… we need to blend so we won't be easily recognize"

"Recognize? We're wearing a school uniform, a 'Beacon Academy' UNIFORM!"

"So?"

"Oh! For the love of Monty! What are we even doing here!"

Archer didn't really find it quite comfortable nor important to even wear a uniform. He preferred to wear his usual attire but couldn't, due to the fact that they were enrolled as students at Beacon.

Which he never really expected after having a 'mission' and an actual purpose staying here in the Vale Kingdom.

He has a terrible mannerism of scratching his head whenever he's really irritated and to be honest right now he's about to lose his entire hair from over doing it. Though being a young Knight he was accustomed to things like chivalry acts, however he's just not that into it; he was perhaps too 'unique'.

He has a spontaneous attitude along with his mood swings here and there, which of course causes a lot of friction to the people around him. And most of the times 'people' do misunderstood him especially with his overwhelming confidence when it comes to prediction moves in combat.

"I feel betrayed by this" said Archer with a frustrated look in his face.

"Will you stop it already, besides I think this will be worthwhile."

"Worthwhile? Hunting the 'True Order' is worthwhile. NOT THIS FREAKING SCHOOL!"

"Uhem" sound off by Glynda having to remind Archer that he was of course still in front of a Professor.

"This will be your Schedule gentlemen, lockers, and of course your Dorm room. While staying here at Beacon, I do hope you enjoy yourselves"

Archer just rolled his eyes having a pretentious smile, "Tsss, I'll try, -Ow"

"Stop it" said Lancer who just shoved his elbow at Archer for such disrespectful response.

"We know you're here because the Council ordered it but like Jaune, Neo and James, don't you want a normal life?" asked Glynda.

"Look lady wer—"Owtch! That hurt!" said in pain by Archer having another elbow attack directly at his face.

"My apologies for my friend's disrespectful tone and speaking manners Ms. Goodwitch"

"Well, apologies accepted"

"About your question, we do wish to live such lives as well, but that would only be possible with the eradication of the people who wish to bring 'this' peace to an end."

Archer stood again while having to rub his nose, "Unlike the others, we 'the five knights' can only accomplished such a thing when the world is still intact, ya know"

"How can we live a normal life if the world we are trying to know and love is still under turmoil and constant threat?"

"I see"

"Is there anything else? Ms. Goodwitch?" asked Lancer in well-mannered manner

"No. That would be all, thank you Mr. Cerillian and Mr. Dane"

After the two got their transcripts, schedules and dorm assignment, they immediately left the Guidance office and went to look to the only 3 other people they 'actually' know in Beacon.

Seeing it's nearly Lunch they decide to check the Cafeteria first not until a group of ladies block their way before heading anywhere near the exit.

* * *

" **Uhm hi! Are you a transfer student?", "OMM He's so cute!", "Hey can we invite you to lunch" "Can we know your name?", "Can we be friends?" Can we be Best friends?" "Can I be your girlfriend?" "CAN I BE YOU WIFE?"**

* * *

"Uhhhmmm Ladies please one at a time…." Said Lancer trying to control the situation as if it there was a ticking bomb!

"Tssss, why does he always get all the girls…. lucky bastard" said Archer in a whisper.

"Hey Archer a little help"

"Nope that's what you get for being too handsome ….."

"Hey are you-? Now's not the time!"

"Sarrrrrrrre stranger don't know ya and I can't help ya" said Archer acting as if he can't hear Lancer from the noise of those girls.

"ARCHER!"

"Oh you got to be kindling me, you can't even handle this—" Archer was cut off after he felt a chilling glare from the group of Grimm-like-girls having deadly eyes at him, as if telling him already what will happen if he even tries to steal 'their' Prey from them.

 **Gulp**

"Nope, you're on your own"

"ARCHER!" Shouted Lancer as he was being drag by the herd of girls away from the scene. Which Archer humbly replied with a poker face, only staring at him as his friend was being drag in an unknown 'wolves' den'.

Strangely there was a background music playing as well,

(~~~~~~It's been a long day without you my friend and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again~~~~~~)

"Die at your own curse….. I mean rest in peace-I mean!… Damn it! I mean …oh whatever!"

Archer didn't care anymore, he thought to himself _'Lancer is a big enough to take care of himself, and I don't care if 'he' gets pregnant. Seriously that's what good looking guys get, serves them right'_ (I kind agree with him there…sometimes, maybe….. maybe not, whatever)

Thought when Archer reached the exit of the building he had a terrifying realization that made him froze from where he was standing. It felt like he was hit by Thor's Hammer knocking his brains out, if Jaune has motion sickness, Neo's Ice cream cravings, Lancer's facial curse, and Ironwoods stage fright, he too had a weakness and it was the worst of them all.

He was bad at directions.

Archer clench his fist and turned back to see if he can still do something with Lancer but he was too late. The girls as well as his friend was gone from the scene without a trace. The only thing he could do at the moment was to face his doomed fate having such freaking weakness.

He cursed and cursed at everything, all he can do (in a comical manner) was stomp his feet kicking the ground, punch the wall and hit his head as hard enough to cause the wall to crack.

"MONTY DANM IT! Why didn't I have the motion sickness instead or better yet Lancer's curse! Why did I have to get the worst pointless and useless weakness of all!?"

While having his dilemma a girl was walking near the scene and was heading towards the training ground. Archer caught a glance of the female walking pass and he had to admit it, she was quite attractive.

The girl had long, yellow and somewhat mess up hair, brown clothing like jacket and lilac eyes; it was Yang. (OMG another Shipping (O….O) …)

Out of pure curiosity (as if) Archer followed the yellow female all the way to the battle arena.

* * *

Yang was in the mood for some alone training, having to hear the announcement yesterday she thought to herself _'I need to get in shape when I get the chance to whop those criminals into beat meat'_. So she told her team that she'll be training all afternoon and won't be back till 3pm.

She readied herself activating 'Ember Celica' as the training combat droids stood and armed the selves. At the moment Archer was sitting by the audience area still hidden from Yang's view, he was even more curious as he heard the sounds of a loaded shot gun.

He watch her with interest and esteem as the sound of the alarm went off. All the Droids charge in a senseless attacks and formation. But Yang was skillful enough to predict which attack was coming first and from. So she simply jump upwards using her right arm as to add more momentum and aimed 'Ember Celica' downwards as if waiting to hit the ground as she was pulled by gravity.

And with a single punch the blow of the force was strong enough to send the Droids backwards in an explosive scene along with some flames as an effect. She didn't just stopped there, she continued her offensive as she charge in with an air kick downwards knocking the first droid out of function. As well as an upper cut detaching the head of another droid which made Archer gulp and hold onto his neck.

She continued with a round house kick knocking 2 more droids out. With more kick, punches and shots fired by Ember Celica, more and more. Less and less Combat droids stood having no chance in even landing a single blow at the monstrous girl before them. After a good 3 minutes the alarm went off again, this time declaring the winner.

Archer whistled while having an astound look from what he just saw. There was actually someone who combined both fire power and physical martial arts. He had to know her name.

He clapped his hands and said aloud, "Yo Lady! Nice moves ya got there!"

Yang was surprise by the sudden compliment because she thought she was all alone, "Hmmm?"

"I'm actually amaze by the sheer idea behind your weapon there"

"Really? ... Thanks…. I guess?"

"Shot gun shells? I see of course the force along with the shrapnel's really does a lot of damage" said Archer who pick a shell from the ground.

"Yeah….. But who are you again?"

Archer just smiled and thought of a better way to introduce himself in a manner she'll fully comprehend, "How about I challenge you to a fight?"

"A fight?"

"Yeah"

"Well sure…. I guess"

"Cool, if you beat me I'll tell you my name and well maybe be your servant for a day…. Sounds good?"

"Servant, a day? And what if I lose?"

"You'll be my servant, for a day, and you'll give me a tour here in Beacon"

"HA! You sure do talk big kid!"

"Kid? Please… I'm probably older than you missy"

"You got confidence I'll give you that!"

"Enough chitchat, so what do you say?"

"DEAL!" said Yang who without wasting a second charge in and tried to knock Archer with just one punch. By the sight Yang saw she landed a blow straight at the face, though she only hit nothing but air….

"What?" _I swear I hit him_

"I didn't thought you'll play dirty but oh well" Archer pulled out one pistol; _'Hand Cannon Duke Mk 44'_ and aimed it at Yang.

"A hand gun? You're going to need more than that to defeat me"

"I'm not blind missy, you're semblance is somewhat absorbs all the hits you get from your opponent and used it to fight back correct?"

"…."

"I'll take that as a yes, though a semblance that works with emotion and physical damage. I'm more eager to fight you now"

"Enough talk more fight!"

Yang took charge again and this time she tried a low kick enough to knock Archer down but failed. Yang glance up to see Archer jump high enough to evade her and low enough to do a counter. So with his hand gun, he aimed shot two rounds but missed when Yang quickly recoiled sideways and stood up.

"Agile, even with the amount of force you deliver you still had that capability?"

Yang looked a little annoyed with all the compliments she was receiving yet they all had a hint of mockery in them.

"Are you gonna talk all the time? Or are we going to fight?"

"Both…. Maybe"

"Arrrghghg!"

Yang readied her arms and took a stance this time she as going for a range attack. With a single punch she fired a burning round towards Archer, but he simple deflected them with his trusted weapon. Yang couldn't believe what she just saw but never the less she still continued. Like a wild cannot she fired one after another in a continuous motion, but it all failed to hit Archer let alone give him a scratch.

"I see, if those droids had some kind of 'right' they'll probably sue you for an unprovoked attack towards me"

"That's it!" said aloud by Yang having her feet give a strong stomp enough to send the wrecked parts of droids back.

"Oh... Short fuse huh, I wonder what will you look like before, during and after S*x... I mean... Yeah S*x"

Yang's hair was now burning and her eyes turned red, this usually means she's pissed off, like ' _you have to run, hide and die'_ kind of pissed off. This however didn't even scared Archer though he knew he had to prepare himself, he couldn't even helped it but be more amaze at what he was seeing.

"WOW! Alright! This is like a super bonus round!...like a power up right?" said Archer having his eyes turned like a stars seeing the effects as Yang was about to burst like a volcano at his ass.

With a sudden dash Yang went for an upper cut then a kick, then another punch low and high punches, left, right, up, down, down ,down, left, ,left, up, right, kame-ha-me HA!, rassengan!, spirit gun!, LASER SWORD! Divine pull! Fire ball jutsu! Fire dragon's roar! Getsuga! CERO! Super Tailed Beast Bomb! GIGA DRILL BREAKER! EEEEEXXXXXXCCCCCAAAALLIIIIBUR!

But with all those attack for Monty's sake none of them have landed at Archer.

Archer even crack a small laugh when he realize that Yang was tired from all the attacks and rage she was doing. With the reaction Archer gave, Yang was beyond pissed off, this time it was more like 'Super saiyan god x5'pissed off.

She was about to dash again when a loud shout came from the arena entrance, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The two looked at the direction only to see Professor James Ironwood was there with an angered expression. He was accompanied by Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha and Weiss who was smiling and had an evil grin.

"What in Monty's name is going on here?" said Pyrrha

"Yang! What did you do?" asked Ruby

"Me it was the guy over there!"

"…." Silence fell when all of them turned to the direction Yang pointed but found no one.

"What guy?" asked Blake

"I swear, there was a guy who challenged me and—"

"Ms. Xiao long, I do appreciate the effort you give to train yourself to further excel as a Huntress but what you did to this arena is another concern for me" said Ironwood with a serious expression along with the stern voice.

Yang looked around her to see what he meant. She saw pile of debris, destroyed stage floor and… well basically everything was a mess. And boy does Yang feel sheepish after what she just did, "Sorry, I … got carried….. Away?"

"We can see that Yang…" said Weiss who was still holding a laugh

* * *

During Dinner time…

"You have to believe me, there was a guy!"

"Yeah" said Blake

"You won't believe me?"

"It's not that we don't believe you…. We do"

"Ahhmmm Weiss what's with that look?" Asked Ruby who saw Weiss had a grin as if she won a bet or something.

"Oh nothing…"

"Well it's creeping us out, so… could you stop"

"What? Oh come on it's the only time I can have such a good mood after Yang had a taste of her own medicine"

"Wait What!?" said Yang

"HAHAHA! I saw the entire thing, I came before the Professor and the rest of them and I saw everything!"

"You saw what happen and you didn't even say a word to the Professor!"

"How does it feel Yang, the humiliation, the anger, the pain and the fact that you missed the very thing you're so good at"

"And that would be!?"

"You 'Yang Xiao Long' had a taste of one of the easiest and most obvious fighting style here in Beacon and to think-"

"Just say it Weiss-cream"

"That 'guy' tired you out the same way Neo and Jaune did during their fights!"

Yang had her eyes wide open in disbelief after she realize it was indeed the same tactic only Yang fell for it due to her rage issues, "Shit…. You're…. right"

"See! OMM! How can you even missed it, what happen to the _'I'm a hand-to-hand combat kind of fighter, I can tell whether my opponent is getting tired from all the hits'"_ said Weiss trying to mimic Yang's voice and gestures

Out of humiliation Yang felt she sighs and rest her head by the table, losing appetite. Weiss took the moment and held her head high, she just scored against the notorious teasing god Yang. She even took a picture of the scene, making sure to get all the good sides.

"It's ok Yang who ever that was, I'm sure you'll get him next time" said Ruby trying to boost Yang's confidence back to a reasonable level.

"Yeah….. Sure"

"Uhm Blake?"- "Come on Yang cheer up we'll be the ones assigned to facilitate the Dance this Weekend" said Blake who did the same.

"Yeah sure….. go team…."

They continued to eat their meal when a group of students caught their attention. They were gathering near the table at the left side of the cafeteria for some unknown reason. Most of them were girls who were giggling and watching in awe as an assured transfer student across another table was trying to eat in peace.

"Are all the girls in Beacon like this?" asked Lancer. He tried his best to ignore the sudden arise of his fan-club but to his disappointment it was useless.

"Don't ask me" replied Archer

Both of them tried to ignore the watchful eyes especially Archer who felt the _Morse coded_ glare saying,

* * *

 **"WTH why is he sitting beside my prince charming", "I'm so jealous right now", "I wish I was the one beside him", "Are their Gay?", "Ok girls I'm, gonna kill the other one so make sure you'll snatch our 'prince' away", "Got it, we'll take him in the storage room and strip him, eeeeepppp!"**

* * *

And from all the commotion two familiar faces appeared before them having a smile.

"Looks like you're quite popular already" said Neo who appeared from behind

"Oh so now you show up!" said Lancer

"Where were you guys!?" asked Archer

"Let me guess you got lost?" said Jaune

"I didn't got lost I saw a black cat trying to cross the road and it's a bad sign for everyone so I waited for it to leave.

"Tsss, yeah like that will work"

"Oh yeah!, hey Jaune can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you by any chance know a girl around here? She has long yellow hair and has shot gun gauntlets for a weapon…"

"By any chance, does she wear a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart? The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons?"

"Yeah"

"Does she wear a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object? The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt?"

"YEAH!"

"And lilac eyes that turns red when she's angry?" said Jaune who gulp and was sweating.

"YEAH! Exactly! Wow! since when did you manage to describe someone in detail?"

"Well… She's standing behind you…"

"What now?"

Archer tried to turn around when a strong force came from behind and managed to land a scratch at his cheeks. He tried to evade some more when he jump from where he was sitting and leap towards Lancer.

"Lancer facial Curse Barrier!"-"Wait what are you-Ow" said Lancer in pain after getting a straight punch at his face. Followed by an uproar of his Fans club in anger.

"You again!"

"Oh! Hi there 'Short-fuse' Lady! Fancy meeting you here"

"She's a student here you idiot….. Of course you'll meet her" said Neo in a whisper.

"You! Whoever you are, you got me in trouble and left me to clean things up!"

Everyone who was at the scene heard the statement and was processed in the worst possible way. The girls were in disbelief thinking the famous 'Yang Xiao Long' _'did_ ' a Transfer Student. (Wow)

"What? you don't expect me to help you after having a short fuse right? You did that to yourself"

* * *

 _Brave your selves….. Further misunderstanding is coming….._

* * *

Weiss was doing her best not to laugh her guts out from what she just heard. She knew the outcome of the scene after the two was in. It was so priceless,

"So this is what Yang felt every time she teases someone huh"

"Uhm guys you didn't do what I think you did right?" asked Ruby

"Ruby, sleep" said Blake

"No"

"Sleep"

"No"

"Sleep"

"I said Sleep!"

"NO!"

"And here I thought I was the ladies' man here….. you're way better than me" said Lancer

"WTF Archer….. W…..T…..F" said Jaune

"Hey Yang what's your secrete?" asked Neo who was thinking of something else _'I wonder if I can do it with Jaune too? OH! That would be the best prank ever!'_

"Hhmmm?" sounded Yang and Archer clueless of the shippin—I mean scene they were in.

* * *

 **The Legend of the '** **misunderstanding'** **continues…..**

 **Well there we go!**

 **Yehey another shipping! But….. Well it's an OC so I don't know if you'll like it or not.**

 **But never the less I hoped you like this one!**

 **To be honest I didn't plan for all the chapters to just focus at Jaune. I wanted to at least let a rotation for all the characters, I didn't want anyone to be left behind so please expect the same things in the future chapters…. (That means more revelations!)**

 **HAHAHA**

 **Don't forget to leave a review as well as to follow if you liked it**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	15. Chapter 15: 'Black Ops

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 15!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I would like to point out that I do not own RWBY; it will always be Monty's original creation. This is nothing but a work inspired by him. I do welcome any correction, suggestion, violent reaction (this part means Review) to be able to further developed and lessen any kind of mistakes in the near future as this Story progress on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: 'Black Ops"**

* * *

"Yes I know, the preparation will be complete in 3 days, just make sure you haven't been discovered yet" said Torchtwick by his scroll. He was aware of the deadline he was given for an 'Operation' this weekend and to be honest with himself, he can't wait for it. He was beaming with confidence for he had fire power, numbers of men armed to the teeth, mech's and the element of surprise thanks to his monkey friend in Beacon.

Things were in place all he needs right now was a few more 'paladins' to insure both victory and escape. Other than the fact he had a complete schematics and layout of Beacon inside and out, "Oh the Beauty of having a hostage over such information. You'll never get things like this from anywhere, hear me Kid?"

From the dark side of the room came a person having a skeptic look over his face, "Hostage? You do those kind of things?"

"If you want to win a war Kid, such an acts is indeed essential to the cause" said Torchtwick while picking a pawn from a chess board.

"Who was it this time?"

"Oh some daughter of the Vale police Chief Capt. But don't worry I disposed of him already"

"And the Girl?"

"Hmmmm Tell me Kid interested in slaves?"

"…."

"Well my men needed some inspiration you know, like a bonus for all their hard work."

"You don't mean?"

"They're by the second room to the left down stairs. Feel free to join them, take a turn for all I care"

"I'm not low as your men Torchtwick. Keep that in mind"

Torchtwick just shrugged at the statement, then turned to the door as someone just came in, "Just in time, I was beginning to think you went for a late banana-shopping of some kind"

"Wow! Insulting your best informant… fuck you I'm out!" said Sun in a sarcastic and irritated tone.

"HAHAHA Just kidding, I was just in a good mood you see, now let's see that info you have"

"….."

"Ok! Please…. Sun Wukong, can I have whatever the fuck you have for us" said Torchtwick as he was struggling to say the 'P' word. But Sun replied with a grin knowing Torchtwick took the bait "See! Now you have a new 'nice' word added to your twisted vocabulary"

"That's it, you're losing another 'zero' on your pay check"

"Am I? Considering the Info I have, I suggest you added another 2 zero's there" said Sun with a proud posture.

"Cheeky Monkey… let me hear it first" said Roman while lighting a cigar.

Sun took out his scroll and placed it by the Screen projecting a video taken in secrete, "During the dance this Sunday, Ironwood won't be attending due to some personal matters with a friend"

"Who?" asked the Man in the shadow while seemed to be leaning from where he was seated.

Sun nearly jumped by the creepy voice, he didn't notice nor felt the presence of 'who' ever it was, "Shit!... Ahm who are you?"

"A New friend,"

Sun glance at Torchtwick with a confused expression, "Is this guy for real?"

Roman first exhaled some air with an slightly irritated look, "Yeah just get on with it, who is this friend?"

"I don't know! I was asking you!"

"I MEANT IRONWOOD'S!"

"Ohhhhh right….. Well I actually don't know" said Sun in a sheepish manner

"WHAT Fuc-, I thought you know!"

"I do but not the name or any details regarding this 'friend'"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!"

"Hey! At least I gave you information about where he is going during that night"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF MONTY! ... Where?" said Torchtwick who tried his best to calm himself down.

"Forever Fall"

"The Red Forest?"

"Yeah I heard him saying that he'll take a leave for 2 days starting Saturday, but I heard this 'meeting' of his over a phone call he made"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, he had a serious face at that time"

"Very well, what do you thing kid? We'll change our plans and—"Torchtwick was cut off after a hand was raise from the dark. Then the mysterious man stood and said, "No, you will proceed with the plan, I'll deal with Ironwood personally" said the Man in the shadow.

"What are you sure?"

"Yes, I have score to settle with Ironwood"

"Hey guys, ok …. I'm offended right now. Why am I being left in the dark here, what's this plan huh?" asked Sun.

"You don't need to know Monkey Boy" said Torchtwick tossing the Pawn he was holding back to the chess board. He stood up and took his scroll as well as his cane.

"You'll know what you need, when you need to know" said the mysterious shadowed man. Then the mysterious man disappeared after Sun realize that it was only a video hologram.

"Seriously who the hell was that?"

"Nothing of your concern" Torchtwick was now heading out of door and went for a short walk outside. Sun quickly followed him down stairs wondering where he was going.

* * *

At the same time few strangers took positions both inside and outside the warehouse, ready to start their _covert operation_. Just by the 10 story building at the southwest of the target's location exactly 10 blocks (1,687.35 feet) from point stands Winter Schnee. She was monitoring from rooftop overseeing the entire situation, she was accompanied by Archer who had a sniper armed with piercing rounds and equipped by a silencer ready to score the first kill anytime, "They're heading down, Agent 'Abyss' (Neptune) what's your status?"

"Package is safe, clear to proceed" replied by Agent 'Abyss' from his ear comm.

"Good, everyone report"

"This is 'Mage' (Neo) package secured, heading to rendezvous point, waiting for further instructions"

"This is 'Hunter' (Lancer) heading to point 'Charlie'"

"This is 'Shield' (James) Exit secured and may I remind you people to lessen at least the destruction of property here. We are to collect and retrieve everything we can lay our hands on. So No-Blowing-shit-up, especially you Archer"

"No promises here"

Winter just simply sighted at the comment there, "Copy that, Jaune, Qrow what's your status?"

"This is Yellow knight (Jaune) and Blackbird (Qrow), Ready to do the knocking here….. Sweet heart"

There was awkward silence in the comm-link after that last statement which of course made winter beam in a blush, it even made Jaune nearly spilled the coffee he was enjoying a moment ago.

 **Whistle…**

"SWEETHEART!?" said aloud in unison by everyone who was included in the operation, Archer glance up from his scope to look at Winter saying, "Since when did the two of you—"

"We're not! Qrow we're working here, stop talking nonsense already!"

"Nonsense? You were the one who called me that…. Remember the handkerchief you gave me last time?", "Shut…. Shut up Shut up Shut up!"

"Hey are you two going all lovey-dovey here or are we doing this?" Said Ironwood by the comms. He didn't want any distraction that may lead to mission failure. The risk was too great for everyone and for all of vale.

"Ehem… yes…. Of course…"

Qrow gave Jaune a tap from behind before he was about to proceed to his next target, "Hey Kid aren't you supposed to back me up?" The sudden question made Jaune raise an eye brow and look at Qrow in incredulity weather was he serious about it "Back you up? I thought you're the kind of Huntsmen who prefers to work alone?"

"I am, but I don't have anything to drink here so I'm not drunk enough to deal with this"

"Seriously?"

Qrow eyed Jaune, "Do I look like I'm lying?"

"YES!" said everyone in unison.

"Geez thanks for answering"

A few second later Lancer reach the roof via capable of his own creation from the south of the perimeter unnoticed by the patrols below. He slowly moved in the shadows evading the spot light from the watch tower in the north. "Hey Lancer need help?" asked Archer, "Yeah see the guy holding a big gun by the right—my right"

"They all have a big Guns for Monty's sake"

"Of course they all do! I meant the guy by the water tank—", "Hold on Lancer-Archer, we got movement" said Winter who was using her binoculars eyeing an approaching bullhead from the East.

"What is it?" asked Ironwood.

"Unknown Guest, 'Abyss' are you seeing this?"

"Crystal Clear, Bishop" said Neptune who was looking at his scroll.

"Scan and tag them, I need facial recognition on each passenger", "Copy that, scanning"

* * *

At the same time…..

Sun and Roman proceeded across the vast amount of arsenals that was stack over by the crates and boxes containing stolen dust. The warehouse was filled with enough supplies to start an invasion of some kind. They were heading to the storage room by the lower decks, but just before they reach a particular door, Sun gave Roman a light tap by the shoulders.

"Hey Roman, I think you're forgetting something here…"

Torchtwick stop at his tracks and gave himself a face slap. He was now literally out of his 'good mood', "For the love of…. Here kid shove it at your throat"

Sun took the pay slip and check the number carefully wondering if Roman did add the zero's he wanted to see, "Thanks…. Wait 1…2…3… this is just 5 digits"

"I know, if you want more then here" Roman reach for the door knob and opened the door where he held his hostage in, "Have her take the rest. Don't worry there's a pile of condoms in there somewhere-". Roman was cut off from where he was standing when he smelled something different, there was a familiar stench that reeked from the room. It was dark and too quiet as well, something doesn't seem right.

He flicker the switch by the door but the thing won't work; "Now what the Fuck is going on here…. Bart!? ….Steve!? Where the bloody hell are you people. Don't tell me you all got tired from fucking the girl"

Then something move, he narrowed his eyes to see what it was but it was too dark to even have a clear figure. When Roman took a one step forward he felt something beneath his boots. He glanced downwards only see that it was a hand, a hand covered in blood.

"So your Roman Torchtwick huh, you're quite a popular guy" said Qrow.

Qrow was seating in the middle of dead bodies that was stack over each other. He was wearing his usual clothes and cape, he had his weapon at its sword form and planted by the ground ready to be used anytime.

"What's going on Roman?" asked Sun from behind him.

"Uninvited guest… You're the famous Huntsmen of Beacon if I can recall, you're Qrow correct?"

"Oh so you have heard of me?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't having your adventures and if I remember right, you were also the one who took the title 'womanizer' from me"

"Well you weren't up to the challenge" said Qrow followed by a loud yell from his comm by Winter, saying "WHAT! Oh you better die right here Qrow or You'll have to face my wrath when we get back!"

That time everyone had the same discussed reaction with a matching face palm, even Ironwood had nothing to say about it, he simply had poker-face. While Qrow just…. Well … meh

"May I ask as to what the fuck are you doing here?"

Qrow chuckled at the question and spread his arms gesturing to his surroundings especially to the pile of dead bodies he was seating on, "By the number of dead bodies here, you haven't figured that out?"

"Well, I hate to disappoint you but I have a lot of things to do, so if you wouldn't mind; I'll take my leave"

At the moment Qrow stood slowly and did some quick stretching and said with a leveled voice, "The Hungry Rabbit Jumps"

With those 4 simple words the Operation began. Firstly Lancer dash throughout the roof taking out the men stationed near the mini-gun using nothing but his knife and sharp wires that either slit the throats of his victims or had a direct bulls 'eye'. He then took his wires cast and coiled to grab some enemies from below ground by their necks and raise them mid-air. In an Instant there was 16 bad guys who was now hanging lifeless. Lancer was wearing his standard Combat Shirt a _'Zip Military Heat Resistant Lightweight Tactical Black Combat Shirt 99010'_ with Spring razors attached by the back of his both hands. His very attire was very much inspired from a tactical special operative uniform only without any vest.

Second Archer took out the men by the watch tower as well as destroying the spot light. He also made sure to kill the men near the Rapier FSC Ground Based Air Defense (GBAD) accomplishing the _'No-Blowing-Shit-Up'_ Ironwood stressed earlier. He also spotted some men heading for the sandbag to take cover, as well as the men that was by the wall _. 'Even with that thick concrete wall or sandbags, it won't shield you from me'_ Archer thought to himself. His aim had not missed one single enemy as he counted them all beforehand, each kill had a direct head shot and as well as shots that either hit by the neck or by the heart in the chess. He was using his own customize sniper rifle ' _Longsword Whisperhead SERSR2'_ perfect for an operation that was 1500 yards away.

Third, Ironwood came out from a van that was park a few meters outside the 4th gate at the west it was the only route that had a clear exit towards the city. He made sure to destroy the road with nothing but his bare fist hitting the ground with so much powerful force, it crumbled and deformed any flat surface in the area, making it unfit for vehicles.

By doing this he was able to trap the enemy in place within the walls of the compound. He was wearing a blue tight shirt and a black bullet proof vest with black military pants and boots. He also had _'True Trade Rescue Special-Ops Gloves'_ as well as a pistol that looked like a _.500 S &W Magnum_ only slightly different with its thick like dessert eagle barrel.

Fourth Jaune was just hiding at the storage area A where 8 paladins were stored, each one was armed with heavy armor and fire power enough to take 7 or more death stalker alone. He was wearing a black jacket with its left arm sleeveless and black jeans with boots. His left arm had some kind of tattoo of a 3 red strips while his right arm had 3 white strips. He had his twin blades 'Pisces' behind his waist with a bag big enough to stash some grenades that was in a size of an AAA battery. He also had his Hood on together with a facemask.

When he heard the 'code word' he quickly held his head up and draws 'Pisces' from its scabbard.

* * *

From a far...

"Hey Neo, I was wondering... why is the mission code word "The hungry rabbit jumps,"? asked Neptune curious about what it meant.

Neo glance at Neptune while attending to the girl's (package) bruises, "You haven't encountered those words before?"

"Yeah its actually the first time I heard of it"

"Well... **"** **The hungry rabbit jumps,"** _symbolize the motivation behind the society, that's, people try to bring justice when the legal system fails. However, the meaning of this catchphrase is not limited to the failure of legal system or security issues. It covers all things that necessitate an individual or the society to act. For example, when government security agencies fail to provide adequate security, people must find a way to protect themselves. Generally, it connotes that a person has to act when it became necessary. The hungry rabbit must spring into action (i.e. to look for food, which is the solution to his hungry)._

* * *

Jaune dashed out destroying the warehouse door and through a group of 12 men. They all aimed and fired at him but failed to do any damage. He was too fast in evading as well as deflecting the bullets by rotating his swords so fast nothing went through it. By the time the rain of bullets stopped, they were all in stunned to see that Jaune was still standing. Each one of them tried to reload but was useless when Jaune charge in. In just 5 seconds, the yellow knight stood while his victims fell to the ground having their necks slit.

From a far Winter stood and watch in disbelief, it was more like a slaughter of pigs than a kill zone for a war in the shadows, "So this is the knights of the Cross huh. Men serving directly under the Grand Council, and to think we were against monsters"

Archer noticed and somewhat heard what Winter just said, and while he was busy targeting his prey he said, "You don't send a priest to fight Monsters, Bishop". By that statement Winter was shaken from her stunned looked from the operation that was happening then glanced at Archer, "What do you mean?", "Men do not fear swords or guns anymore, they fear Monsters. Like that Roman Torchtwick, to fight monsters you simply send your own monster against it"

Winter was about to ask more when someone called out from the comm, "Bishop, can you hear me Bishop! Come in"

"This is Bishop, what do you have 'Abyss?"

"I got the scan complete. That guy over the bullhead earlier, it's ADAM TAURUS!"

"What!"

* * *

Meanwhile inside the warehouse B….

"Hear that ruckus outside? You ain't getting out of here" said Qrow who had his sword drawn to a close to Roman.

"Well we'll see about that…." Roman aimed his cane and shot a round by the floor creating a dust cover for him to escape from the right and out to the hanger exit. But there was pitch of a bullet that pass through Roman's left side which made him stop. "Think you'll get away that easily?"

"Hey if we're going to fight at least watch the hat" Roman quickly took cover by the crates hiding from Qrow's rain of fire. But then Roman gave some shots back, blowing the 3 dust crates behind Qrow.

* * *

At the same time outside …

Jaune was scoring his 24th kill of the night, though even with his goal of eliminating the threat; he still showed some mercy saying, "Please Stop you have two options here: Die here or surrender!"

His cry out of plea managed to pierce through their heads and made some men stop and think about it for a second. They gave a quick look among themselves knowing Jaune's request was reasonable enough. And with a terrified faces as well as shaky hands they threw their weapons to the ground and raised their hands up saying, "We….. Surrender…"

Jaune sighted in relief at the declaration there he then lowered his swords "I'm glad we manage to reach an agreement here, please proceed to the—"

 **SHING ….**

Jaune was cut off after a red lined-flash had cut the men in front of him in half. Then behind of that scene stand a tall man with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back is brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. Jaune wasn't sure if was the mask but the guy seemed to have two horns that can be seen on either side of his head.

This mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision.

"Come in Yellow knight, **(radio shriek)** anyone in comm report!" said Winter aloud by the comm with some interference.

"Yellow knight here"

"We have confirmation, a White fang captain Adam Taurus is in the AO. Proceed with caution"

"Too late for that, I'm currently engage…. Sort of"

Adam wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design.

He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet.

Jaune had a serious look even when half of his face was covered by the mask, "Why did you do that? They were unarmed and surrendered!"

Adam only glance at Jaune emotionless, "Surrendering is as good as dying"

* * *

 **To be continued….** **Well there we go!**

 **Cliff hunger? Sorry I'm not really good with writing fight scenes here but I'll try to make them more interesting and understandable. But of course that's all up to your imagination.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review as well as to follow if you liked it**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	16. Chapter 16: 'Black Ops' part 2

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 16!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I would like to point out that I do not own RWBY; it will always be Monty's original creation. This is nothing but a work inspired by him. I do welcome any correction, suggestion, violent reaction (this part means Review) to be able to further developed and lessen any kind of mistakes in the near future as this Story progress on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: 'Black Ops' part 2**

* * *

"Surrendering is as good as dying" said Adam with a cold tone that somewhat letting out a rage expression yet in a disciplined manner. His aura gave a radiating heat all over his body in a glowing red highlights, it's as if steering the atmosphere around him. Jaune had to wonder, why does a 'White Fang Captain' doing in place like this? And why did he just killed those men…

But still he kept his guard up and took a stance of caution seeing he didn't know what Adam was capable of, "Why are you here… and what is your connection with Torchtwick!?"

Adam stood straight only to say, "What's the point of telling..." Then with a pull of a trigger, his sword propelled towards Jaune followed by him with a quick dash, "Your about to die anyway" he grabbed his sword and swung a killing slash. Jaune even before the handle of the sword hit him, managed to block it using 'Pisces' but still suffered a good kick from Adam as a quick counter.

Jaune was sent a few steps back in pain by the dirty offensive by his enemy. A few seconds later Jaune charge towards his enemy, he did a fake offensive having to roll over after Adam took the bait when he tried to stab him. Jaune gave a kick from behind and he was certain that Adam felt that, "Just returning a favour there… you owe me a kick…" said Jaune with a grin.

He then immediately did a rotating side flip as to give Adam a good elbow by the temple but the Faunus quickly ducked. He continued to push forward with the epic sword fight that consisted of both offensive charging and defensive blocks. The two didn't gave each other an opening for a firm hit, only grin as to having a good fight among two foes.

Jaune quickly recoiled to do spin gestured slash by rotating his sword but blocked by Adam, "Die? ... Try me… Arrrhhhaaa" said Jaune while having a standstill under the each other's weight as their blades tries to stab one another, he then forced Adam back by pushing him, "You don't know…. How many people said that to me… and yet here I am still alive…."

Adam only chuckled at the statement having to decide at the pitiful joke, "Ha! Not for long", He then took his scabbard that transforms into a shot gun-like rifle and fired shot's to Jaune. This was followed by another charge towards him, this time it was so fast it could barely fit any renowned student agilities, especially Blake's. Adam took a low approach in an effort to end it with single stab in the chess but he was wrong.

This Time Jaune didn't deflect the bullets, he just simply stood in place having the shrapnel passed him. "What? ... Expecting me to deflect them again?" And with a powerful crescent swing from the right side, he manage to deflect Adam's attack, "Surely with your speed and agility, you…. Are a worthy opponent". "I'd probably say the same thing….. _**King of knights**_ ….. Or should I call you _**'Reaper'**_?" Said Adam with a scornful grin.

This 'name' surprised him, it even brought a tsunami of emotions to Jaune. As it was a name he wanted to forget, like a shadow he was trying to escape from nu couldn't. Jaune, choleric with indignation, stood by his swords, clenching his grip of 'Pisces', surprised by the words Adam just uttered, "What did…. You call….. Me?"

Adam remain silent but still gave scornful smile, "Can't escape the Sin?"

Jaune was about to charge at Adam with a infuriated look but was stopped when a huge explosion erupted in between them, followed by more rockets falling from high above. It set their surrounding in a blaze of synchronous explosion . "Shit…. Jaune are you alright!? Come in…. ( **Radio noise)** Dammit! Lancer can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Bishop"

"Find Jaune and provide support"

"Copy that"

Archer, who was still providing cover from a far, spotted what seems to be large objects coming from the north; fast. "Bishop we have incoming… 3…no 5 large object form the North, looks like mechs"

"What!? …. James!" said aloud by Winter over her comm, "I'm on it… Incoming!"

 **KABOOM**

Archer whistled after witnessing what seemed like a grand fireworks display of sheer destruction. So much with 'No-BLOWING-SHIT-UP', "Hey Ironwood…. Just so you know….. In my defense, it's not my fault…."

"Grrr… goddammit Dane! I know!" Ironwood dash as fast as he can to intercept the incoming armored pack of Paladins. And he saw them coming in fast, the one in lead was going to ram the wall to breach the compound having both speed and mass. With his semblance, James reached for the wall a few meters away and changed the composition of the concrete to the strongest material in the world; graphene.

The pilot was clueless of it but regardless of what just happened, he didn't even slowed down to even think of it and just went straight. With a loud thundering noise the Paladin crash at the wall only to explode after its rockets ignite from the sheer force of the impact. Though the explosion wasn't enough to even crack the wall, the pilots' convers through their radio after that epic (fail) display of power, "Shit! What was that?" , "Unit 3 is down!", "Shit we can't stop now", "Go over the Wall!"

As commanded the other 3 paladins jump using the mech's hydraulics shock absorber mechanism and a bit of a lift from its boosters, "Bishop, 3 paladins went over the wall, Lancer I'm sure you can handle those", "Copy". While 'unit 1' remained as to being block by a single man, "This is your final warning 'Pilot' step out of the machine" said Ironwood having his favorite pistol aimed at the giant mech. Through the speakers of some kind, the pilot laugh and said, "Final Warning? ... I'm going to blow you up to the next life, fool!"

After that statement the paladin's rockets activated and aimed at Ironwood.

Ironwood saw the targeting systems activating so he decided to dash forward just before the missiles were fired. After he managed to evade that attack, the paladin gestured for a punch with its left mechanical arm. As strong as it looks, Ironwood simply took 3 short steps and block the punch with his right hand. He wasn't sent flying away nor was he crushed, he stood there in place with a serious look, "I warned you…."

The Pilot couldn't believe what just happened, how was a man like that simply stop a paladin with this caliber of fire power? "What! That's impossible! How could—"Before the pilot could finish his sentence he was cut off after 3 fired shots echoed throughout his cockpit, killing him instantly with almost splattering his body by the force of Ironwood's weapon of choice.

* * *

Back to Qrow….

Qrow was having a hard time seizing Roman without killing him. He swung his sword back and forth in crescent wave of attacks but Roman was skillful enough to evade them. "Why do I feel like I'm being underestimated here?" Asked Roman while trying to clean some dirt from his coat. Roman was without a doubt a skillful fighter, after all he was originally a Huntsmen before entering a life of a criminal mastermind.

"Well the plan was to capture you alive"

Roman acted all surprised by what Qrow just said but nonetheless he kept pushing his luck with him, "I thought the poster said 'Dead'", "Yeah as well as the words 'Or Alive', Qrow now dash forward managing to knock Roman backwards after he tripped over a crate. Qrow was now using their surrounding as an advantage, seeing how tight and narrowed spaces the warehouse had. The two was now face to face that seemed to be in a fast-phase sword fight.

He was about to disarm Roman when a something big went through the wall. He quickly went to a defensive stance after realizing what it was that caused such destruction. One of the paladins armed its machine guns and fired not at Qrow but everything or anything it saw. Qrow manage to duck and cover near the lift-cart by the gate, "Ok guys if you're all hearing me right now, I just want to say…." In what seemed like a last fell ware tone then, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? I thought you guys were supposed to take care the outside perimeter, WHAT THE FUCK is a 'Transformer' doing here!?"

"A Trans—what?" asked Winter who seems to be running out of patience's. "Archer do you have eyes with the party crashers?"

"Yeah one mech is trying to blow up the entire warehouse and one mech is killing everyone",

"What about Adam? Or Jaune?"

"Negative, no eyes on them…. We need to move, the smoke is limiting my eyesight from here"

"Dammit! Everything is going Shitstorm here…. Neo can you hear me? We need extraction ASAP"

"Copy that Bishop on my—"Neo was cut off by a loud shout over the comm, "NO!" it was Jaune

Neo was glad to hear her brother's voice but she can feel something was off, there was hint or a tone of distress "Jaune is that you, what's your situation, are you ok?"

"I'm fine…. ( **Cough)** Adam is getting away….. ( **Cough** ) those mechs they were enemy support, it's a rescue mission for Roman Torchtwick!"

After that a large explosion suddenly went off by the West, "Shit I got eyes on all of them…. They're heading by city!" said Archer who shift his position and tried to shot at the runaway targets. Qrow heard that loud and clear, he slowly rose from the fire and debris from the warehouse, "Bishop! **(Cough)** ….. Roman got away **(Cough)** he's one of those mechs,"

"Update people…. They're heading down the freeway, from the looks of it, there could be civilian casualties" said Archer who was trying to stay focus as his moving targets. When Winter heard that last statement everything went silence as she weighted the options now, "Ok listen up….. New plan, everyone pursue the targets heading to the city, he is too important to loose now."

"No! I have a better one….." said James over the comm "Archer continue with cover support, eyes on everything, 'Abyss' take the package to safe house, we won't be able to meet up by the rendezvous point . Lancer and Neo gather what you can from the compound, anything that might be a lead info or anything that of use. Jaune, Qrow, Winter and I will go after in pursuit of the target"

"Copy that!" said everyone in unison.

As fast as that was said and done, everyone did as they were told so and sprang into action once again. Neo teleported to the AO in hope to salvage what she can and so did Lancer. Winter used her glyphs as she jumped straight down the building, Jaune used his aura to cast something that looked like a giant armored arm, "Qrow hurry up!", "Yeah I know… wait how does this work?" With a powerful force the arm grab and launched Qrow towards the direction where the enemy was heading.

Jaune let out a tired sigh, he felt tired after what he just did, "If I **(Pant)** want to …. Damn … **(Pant** ) It's been so long since I last…. **(Pant)** actually used my aura… I really need to—( **Pant** )" he was cut off when someone approach from behind him, "Why didn't you used _'it'_ Jaune?" asked Lancer with a confused expression but still in a serious tone.

"If I want to be ( **Pant)** human, Lancer ….. I have to stop relying to _'it'"_

"…." Lancer was silent, either he was convinced about what Jaune just said or that he was simply surprised. He didn't knew that Jaune was actually serious about this _'Be Human'_ thing.

* * *

A few Minutes earlier….

A team of student huntress was in Vale as a self-proclaimed 'officers', doing a short patrol before heading back to Beacon. They were eager to arrest some bad guys lurking in the shadows and maybe get some late night shopping, reading, partying and cookies. Though the three of the 4 man team had the same expression as to the result of their 3 hours of walking around.

Yang was really excited to find some action in the city but it was too quiet, "Guys….. This sucks, there's nothing happening here"

Weiss agree with a nod and crossed her arms as to show a more disappointment figure, she was after all drag by her teammates "Yeah…. It's as if all the bad guys are on vacation or something". It wasn't the only reason she was disappointed, all she wanted was to enjoy some more quiet time with Neptune. Who suddenly had other mysterious important stuff to do, 'What's more important than me!?' said Weiss to herself.

Blake was getting tired as well, though she did wanted some action, "Ahmmm, Girls I think we should head back" but in truth she just want to read the new volume of the book she just bought earlier ' _Ninjas of Love II: Senpai Edition'_.

"Come on guys I'm sure there's something bad bound to happen tonight" said the cookie monster. Ruby even with her age and appearance was the most eager one to meet this 'bad' guys. She even finished all her assignments so she can go all out and do the duty of huntress in training, "I just had Crescent Rose all prep up".

"Ruby, were been walking around for 3 hours" said Weiss in a tired and irritated tone.

"Yeah and it's too quiet" said Blake

"I think we just had an unlucky night…. And maybe Weiss is right. Everybody needs a day off, even bad guys… I think" said Yang.

"Yeah…. But I still think something big is going to happen tonight!" exclaimed by Ruby.

"Ruby…"

"Yang…. I can feel it in my gut!", "Nope, I think you're just hungry" quickly added by Weiss

"No! I'm serious… It's a feeling I get when there's 'this' tension in the air" Ruby was now gesturing to the atmosphere she was feeling all night, that feeling like something is about to happen yet _'it'_ won't happen not until you no longer expect it to? (Did I get that right?) Well ruby is having that gut feeling and she can't shake it off.

Yang was getting tired of it, but she knew Ruby all too well. She won't stop not until 'that' gut feeling is done or over. She was usually right but that doesn't mean all the time, just in the more 'obvious' situations. She did tried to find a way to calmly convince Ruby to simply agree with them and head back, "I don't know….."

"Yang! Bad things happen all the time and sometimes it happens with a just a snap of a finger ( **Snap** )"

 **KABOOM**

"See just like that!" said Ruby who just turned to see where the sound of that explosion came from.

The other three was either shock by the loud explosion or the fact that 'that' happen when Ruby snapped her finger, and only manage to say, "Wow" in unison.

Ruby was so excited that she even used her semblance to run and see what cause it, "Come on let's go TEAM RWBY! Duty calls!"

Weiss was amaze by what just happened and went to asked Yang before bolting the same way Ruby went, "Did she had that ability all this time?"

"I have no idea…."

That explosion TEAM RWBY heard was actually the explosion caused by the 3 paladins who was heading to the freeway after firing their rockets to the break a run from the compound. It was either out of dire needs to complete the mission or that they didn't really give a damn about it at all.

Just before the escaped enemies manage to cross the urban district houses towards the freeway, they were spotted by girl in a red cape.

A girl who suddenly reached behind her and took out a weapon in gun form and shot at them.

* * *

Archer had his eyes wide open after what he just saw, he tried to rub his eyes to see if he was imagining things but dammit it was all really happening, "Oh shit…"

"Archer what is it?" asked by Winter.

"Yeah…. Uhmm… we seem to have 4 small problems here…"

"What?" asked Winter, "Is there anymore Enemy reinforcements?" asked Qrow

"NO! ….. In fact I think it's ours….."

"Just say it" said James

"Jaune, remember that 'short-fuse lady' this afternoon?"

Jaune was bewildered on why would Archer asked such a question at a time like this… "Yeah… why?"

"Well…. She's on board one of the mechs and trying to beat the shitty pilot out of it"

"WHAT!" said everyone in comm

"GOD DAMMIT YANG!" said Qrow who never expected such event.

"Why the hell are they here? Isn't way pass their bed time?" asked Lancer

"Oh, don't worry I'll asked them… if they come out of here alive"

"ARCHER!"

"I'm just saying, you 4 better haul your asses because things are getting worse"

"Dammit, Neptune contact Ozpin, tell him TEAM RWBY is in the City doing some….. Unannounced _classified_ participation" said Winter

This time Jaune was up to his feet after a few minutes of rest, he then followed to the danger that was heading to the city. Although his mind wasn't exactly in a 100% focus of the present situation. He was still thinking about what Adam just said to him, or to be more precise what Adam just called him. 'King of knights'-no the 'Reaper' was enough to cause him so much worry as to what might Adam know. But that doesn't mean Jaune was dumb to overlook that fact that the 'White Fang' is now in partnership with Roman and quite possibly with the 'True Order' as well.

Jaune tried to use one of the motor cycle he pulled out of the wreckage and dashed out with a little help from his aura to evade Ironwood's special handmade destroyed road earlier. He also needs to watch out for TEAM RWBY, the last thing he needs right now is for them to kill him with unending questions.

If he wants 'answers' to all of his questions, he has to be the one to get to Adam first. Forget Roman Torchtwick, his identity is now at risk as well as the fact the truth may resurface about Ruby's mom anytime. For a moment there, he was getting really desperate and in that instant he wanted to use his Semblance. He wasn't thinking clearly, he never saw the houses or the people either sleeping or having a late dinner with their love ones. Everything was peaceful in a manner of speaking other than the commotion done by their not-so-little operation anymore.

He was so angry about the possibilities in his mind. Assuming the worse kind scenario is what they all do, think of it as part of the standard operation procedure as being a Knight. But this time he was not 'thinking' about it, it was more like he is 'going' to do it.

As fast as he was traveling, his eyes now started to changed, not the eyes that had a black colored eye ball with white ocular pupils. It was a set of eyes that was Black as night and that had red like blood pupils. (Just like Salem's)

He clench his grip by the handles and grinning his teeth, he just had to get to Adam before anyone does, even before TEAM RWBY.

This time even with the cold air, his body was radiating heat that was so hot it began to produce specs of flames leaving a trail in a miniature blaze. Then suddenly a voice rang over his mind, a voice that brought tears to his eyes. It was voice that made his tense body relax and calmly-slow his breathing,

" _We will change because we can change_." This was from a long time ago _, "I know it, we may be weak but we just have to be"_ uttered by a woman who change his life _"If not then we wouldn't have a reason to grow, to get strong, I know it's seems impossible to you, but it is not…because were getting stronger with every step me make"_ Summer Rose….

* * *

At the Freeway…

Weiss and Yang was able to stop the mechs from its tracks by combo name called out by Ruby, "Razor-bird" With an explosion and a gush of cold thick mist, the three runaway enemies stop and scanned the Area. Using the thick mist as cover the 4 girls converge at the corner, they were about to do another team combo attack when suddenly one figure appeared from the behind.

"Stop right there!"

The voice made the 4 ladies jump after recognizing who it was, Professor James Ironwood. This was followed by two figures approach from behind the knight and snatch the girls, just before another explosion erupted by the very spot where they were standing a moment ago. Qrow had Ruby and Yang while Winter had Weiss and Blake.

"You fools, what were you thinking taking on 3 paladins on your own!" said Winter

"Leave this place at once!"

Weiss was surprised after that sudden turn of events, "But we were—"

"No buts"

Ruby tried to break free from her uncle's grip, "Uncle Qrow! Please let us go!"

"Sorry kids, this time I'm with her, this is much more dangerous than those criminals you're probably looking for"

Yang was doing the same thing as Ruby, "But we have the right to arrest them, even the Vale councilor said that himself!"

"I know that, but 'this' one is different…. Those are beyond the people the 'Councilor' was talking about"

After that more rockets were fired, but this time it wasn't targeting them, it was targeting everything around them. "Dammit, James, we cannot let this things go and cause anymore destruction to the city"

"I know, whatever happens try and lure it out of the populated area!"

"WE CAN HELP YOU!" said aloud by Ruby.

Winter only looked at her with angered glare, "You have done enough young lady…"

Archer was losing patience's now, things were way out of order and to top it all off, 4 girls are adding more problems. This was enough to make him call for a trump card, "Alright I've had enough of this….. I'm calling _'veronica'_ "

"Oh no you're not! You're just going to cause more trouble for us" said Lancer

"Better than those girls over there!"

"Archer can you hear me?" asked Jaune

"Yeah loud and clear"

"What's your position?"

"I'm 2000 meters away from the target and approaching fast"

"Stay where you are and take aim"

Archer stopped at his tracks bewildered by what Jaune just said, "What for?"

"Do you still have detonating rounds, the ones you used against 'Atlesian Tanks' from way back"

"Yeah… I think… 6 rounds here"

"I need you to take out the one that has a red number 4, that's where Adam Taurus is"

"Ok but I can't make a clear shot, the mist is way too thick for me to spot anything"

"Leave that to me, James, can you used your semblance and protect your selves"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just trust me on this"

"What if the girls see you?" asked Archer who was preparing the magazine loaded with black dust bullets.

Jaune was now approaching the scene from the over pass, "Don't worry I'll be gone before any of them even see a shadow" at that moment Jaune propelled upwards by going over the railing of the road. He used the motor cycle he was riding as some sort of a bomb and aimed at the dead center where the enemy unit 2 was like a seating duck. He then used his grenades something that looked like a triple 'A' battery from his handy-dandy bag and blew off the scene. He also used his aura and clap his hands once, this produce a shockwave so strong it was enough to clear the mist. The mere force of the explosion together with Jaune's actions sent everyone few steps back.

The timing was so perfect that girls thought that the mech went self-destruct. The explosion did knock all of them back but in the middle of all of it a voice echoed and reach Ruby as if whispering something, "It's all up to you now …. Ruby".

After what she heard, she immediately said aloud, "Lady-Bug!"

She sprang into action and so did Blake. They went for the 2 remaining units namely: unit number 4 and 5. The two girls focused for the legs of the unit 5, they went back and forth in opposite direction bring confusion to the pilot inside as its mech's movements was being disable.

This was followed by another call, "Checkmate!"

Weiss sprang from behind moving in high speed with her glyphs, causing multiple strikes destroying any targeting system that was aiming for her teammates. And from above Yang descended and went 'One-man-punch' as her red eyes was targeting the mech's cockpit. With a single hit, the entire thing broke down.

Archer after when the mist was now gone, locked and aimed at remaining unit that was about to break a run for it. He aimed and shoot a single shot from a distance of a total of 1900 meters. With a direct hit by the left back, the unit explode not in fire but in ice.

When everything went to a silent and steady, one question rose from the thoughts of Winter, James, Qrow, Archer and Jaune….. "Where's Torchtwick? ... And where the hell is Adam?"

* * *

 **Well there we go!**

 **It is as I feared! My free time was now stolen from me by my most hated NATION of all!**

 **Hear me final EXAMI-NATION! You will go down and I shall laugh at you as I look down from the pinnacle of conquest. You were nothing but a program I cursed long ago! (Too much?) HAHAHA**

 **So basically without any more dramatic flair here….. I came, I saw, I conquered…. WHAHAHA**

 **Oh yeah before I forgot, yes some place like that' Viscos Shop, and La Coco Café really do exist. I decided to count them in due to some personal experience I had, especially the café hehe …**

 **But right now… I really wish Beacon exist as well….**

 **I do hoped you liked this one, I tried to balance the scenes as best as I could.**

 **If you found something like an error or a dialogue that's out of bounds, please don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **OH AND YEAH RWBY VOLUME 3 SOUNDTRACK IS OUT! ALRIGHT!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review as well as to follow if you liked it**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	17. Chapter 17: Don't think, Feel

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 17!**

 **All I can say is….. your gonna need some imagination (a lot) hehe**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I would like to point out that I do not own RWBY; it will always be Monty's original creation. This is nothing but a work inspired by him. I do welcome any correction, suggestion, violent reaction (this part means Review) to be able to further developed and lessen any kind of mistakes in the near future as this Story progress on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Don't think, Feel**

* * *

The morning over Beacon Academy wasn't the same as it did yesterday, things were like somewhat too strange for everyone. Ruby felt it as well, as she was staring at the ceiling of their dorm room, clearly reminiscing the action pack marathon of events that happened last night. She can't believe that TEAM RWBY manage to bring down a Military tech and to top it off, it was a Paladin. The only thing that was visible on her face was the grin she had as to being so proud to herself as a leader.

She glance over her scroll wondering what time it was after noticing the rays of sunlight by the window and to her surprise it was already 10 in the morning, "Hey guys….. Wake up…." She was cut off by the scene she saw. Her team was still exhausted by the events that transpired last night. She smiled after seeing them sleeping so peacefully…. Well except for Yang who was snoring so loud, it would probably beat any known growling Grimm to man.

She jumped down from her what seemed like a hanging bunk bed and did some few stretching here and there. After a few minutes she heard a knock by the door, "Who might that be?... **Knock-knock** …..Coming"

When she opened the door she was surprised to see a familiar face, Pyrrha. She looked amazing as usually with her red long hair and stunning gorgeous green eyes and for some reasons she was wearing her Beacon school uniform, which of course brought some confusion to Ruby.

"Oh Hi! Pyrrha, what brings you here?"

"Good morning Rub—"Before responding to Ruby's inquiry she first had to let a small laugh and gentle smile to Ruby.

"Ummm"….

"Sorry Ruby, looks like you had a good sleep last night" said Pyrrha who gestured to Ruby's hair all messy proving guilty over the cute little cookie monster.

"Oh Yeah sorry, we had a …. 'Big' night last night…"

"I can see that but anyway I just wanted to return this"

"Oh Yeah my book…. Thanks"

"By the way…. Why are you in uniform?"

"Looks like you were out for the count huh… its Wednesday" said Pyrrha who raised an eye brow with a smile.

"Wednesday? Isn't' sat—"Ruby was cut off in shock after realizing that it was indeed a school day. Ruby did a quick dash to her scroll again looking at the date just to be sure. "Oh no were way too late for class, Guys! Wake up!" said Ruby who was about to blow a whistle.

Pyrrha had to cut her off before waking the rest, "No Ruby wait…. The classes for today was cancelled"

"Cancelled? Why?"

"Well I heard that there was a ruckus in town and…. Half of the school's faculty were called in to investigate. We're still waiting for news actually"

"Oh …is …... That so" said Ruby in relief

"Well I'm heading to the Library…. So…. I'll see you later?"

"Sure… bye"

* * *

An five hours earlier at the Headmaster's Office…

The tension in the air was undeniably present in the circular room, as 5 people convers about the events that occurred roughly 5 hours ago. Each had a face of exhaustion and disappointment after that fiasco of an operation they had.

To be honest Ozpin didn't know if he had enough of his daily coffee to wake himself from such a disastrous event. The students certain issues is something he encounters on a daily basis, not the destruction of half of the city as well as the number of injured civilians. And of course the news of the "White Fang" rude intervention didn't go unannounced to him as well. Things weren't doing so well for all of them specially Qrow who had to face Winter's wrath one way or another.

"The White Fang is now in working with Roman….. Why didn't we thought of that?" said Glynda while rubbing temple.

Winter glance up from her chair and wave a gesture off, "Well that's because it was impossible then….."

Ironwood crossed his arms as to answer to that question, "And things changed….."

"But still why would a disgraced Faunus organization side with a human like Roman?"

"A reason we don't know yet, if they are….." Ozpin settled his hand over his desk gave a tired sigh "On the playing field now this …only means one thing…. War"

Qrow somewhat stood from where his chair and with an angered tone said, "I've lost my patients with this people, and I've had enough of playing around…. We need to seriously act and do something about it"

After that somehow controlled uproar, Ozpin only looked at him from the corners of his eyes as he was starring outside the left window, "Have we not? The things you did last night…. Was it not an act against people who threatens all of Remnant?"

His tone was even worse than Qrow, he wasn't in 'that' particular mood to calmly respond to situations such as this. "If we were to declare War we would only invite another enemy much worse than them; The Grimm. And we cannot protect both our borders as well as the people"

Qrow had some hesitation of answering back but he still did, "Ozpin! We can! We just have to change our game play, sure the other black ops teams around the world did their jobs last night but it wasn't enough"

James gave a halt gesture to Qrow as if he was stepping out of line, "Qrow Calm down…. Things will only get worse if you…. Use that temper of yours against such people", "I agree" said Glynda.

With a push of a button, Ozpin opened a screen showing the morning news telling about the current situation at the City, "I don't know if you kept a body count last night…. Just in case you don't know, there's a total of 112 dead bodies, of course that's the handy-work done by the operation that also includes the Faunus pilots"

Qrow only let out a smile then responded with, "Really?... good because they were all working for the wrong people"

"And of course 347 injured civilians who was caught in the cross fire done by those mechs"

"…."

James decided to speak up after that awkward silence, "We do want to defeat the enemy and be back to our normal lives, but that can't be accomplished all in one night nor can it be accomplished without a single innocent life is given like a payment for a peaceful Remnant"

Ozpin gave a light nod at what Ironwood just said "If War is the only option then let it be our 'last' option on the table. We can take the lives of these 'bad' people with our bare hands, but we also have the lives of the millions of innocent lives by our shoulders. So if you understand Qrow which I know you will, each move we make is a step towards either decrease or increase that number….. Those 347 innocent lives"

After that truthful statement which of course managed to penetrate Qrow's head, Ozpin relaxed as he took another sip of his 4th coffee in the morning. Qrow who had nothing to say at the matter, just lowered his head as he silently agreed with that…. elaborative statement.

"We just simply need to widen our field of vision, as well as our own knowledge of other 'surprising' possibilities" said Winter while pointing a stress over that 'surprising' word. Glynda gave a nod as she too agreed with it, "Then I suppose we're called in the field as well?"

James looked at Glynda as he said, "As appealing as it sounds, like Ozpin said 'Last Option' would be better for Beacon Academy, at least for now"

Winter now had some doubt whether Ironwoods words can actually make some sense, "But seeing that TEAM RWBY managed to intervened last night's happenings, things will only get harder for us to maintain a line where we can actually separate them from whatever danger that would likely to arise in the future"

Before anyone can even answer that a voice suddenly echoed from the room, it was a familiar voice that only had a hint of matured tone, "You can't drag the students into a mess that was meant for more experience people to deal with" Said by the voice that was approaching from behind, "I'll say this once, they don't need to be drag to a world not meant for them yet…. They are all just students… Most of them can't barely understand Calculus"

Everyone turned their head towards the one standing in front of them now. "I'm surprised to see your still awake, Jaune" said Ironwood.

"I'm fine, I just have a lot of things to think about"

"We can see that….." said Qrow who gestured to Jaune's eyes as they reflect that state he was in; stressed.

"Why haven't you change to your usual clothes?" asked Glynda

"I had to do something first"

Ironwood went to give Jaune a pat in the back and said, "Did you have enough rest? It was a long night" and of course with that he only got an irritated glare from Jaune that obviously meant 'No'.

Jaune faced them all once again after he gently gave his face a message, "The White Fang has now choose a side, I think it will be wise… for all of us to accept that already"

"We just did…. " said Glynda

"Really? Then tell me why are you all so afraid of their joined forces?"

Things went seemingly still as that was just said with tone of mockery… "Afraid? We're not…." Winter had some hesitation on answering Jaune, it was whether she'll admit it or think of another excuse. The fact that the result of the 'operation' went beyond expectation did surely brought confusion and harm among the Citizens of Vale, especially the ones behind it.

"You're concerned about the citizen… I get that…. But we can't just pretend that 'Peace' can be achieve without War"

"Jaune, what are you trying to say…"

Jaune took some few steps towards the table at left picking up a piece from the chess board, he was looking at it as it served the best example as to what he was about to say, "The very weapon they have right now is fear, the more you feel it the more it will attract the Grimm"

Qrow was tired of hearing that reason all over again, "We know that!"

"Then why aren't any of you checking the borders right now?" Jaune set the piece at the table with a bit of force, revealing a horse chess piece.

Glynda had a questioned look as to what's with the cryptic symbol for , "The borders?"

"Neo, Lancer and I just came in from the South-east, we saw the large numbers of Grimm activity just a few miles from the safety border line as well as the Grimm near the West wall"

"What!" said Glynda in unison with Winter.

"Clearly the enemy sought to use this situation to divert our attention and plainly focus on them. Making us blind from a force that was just outside our door step"

"That is why I'm the one who makes the hardest decisions here, like for that fact. Of course I know you have already thought of what I might decide to do now…..eventually, am I correct Jaune?" said Ozpin as he picks the 'Horse' chess piece.

"Sometimes I pray that I don't, but it's something … I can't just…. Ignore"

"Right you are…. " Ozpin now stud up from his chair and faced Jaune "Then I supposed you won't have any objection if I send the TEAMS as well as yours to deal with this?"

"For once I don't, if we only have a proper planning"

Ozpin gave Jaune an assuring look and nod, "Of course"

Just before Ozpin was about to explain the entire plan for the Grimm Jaune cut him off, "Oh yeah ….. Before I forget, I want to….. Withdraw from Beacon"

"What!" said everyone in surprised unison.

"Jaune you can't be serious… I mean you've only been here for 6 months and you're quitting now?"

"I didn't meant now…. Just in case that things are no longer suitable for us to be here…." Said Jaune who lowered his head.

"And by that you mean…." Asked by Ozpin.

"Ironwood is one of the reason why Torchtwick had his eye in Beacon. According to Agent 'west' they were initial plans against him and this plans includes an attack during the Dance this weekend"

Glynda looked at Ironwood in concern and to confirm whether it was for a fact, "Is that true James?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is"

"This only gave us one thing at least we know who it is that they are after."

* * *

That afternoon…..

During Lunch, Ruby was taking a walk around Beacon. It was either she was enjoying the surprised day off or that she was actually looking for an opponent at the time. She was too energetic to let the day go to waste, she was in a state like Nora. The only thing is, she wants to wield Crescent Rose more and let her sweet heart do all the talking. The little Red reaper had no nothing to do, she finished all her school work yesterday so she can go to the city last night. And from the looks of it and all that happened, it was all worth it. Ruby held her head as high as she can despite her height that is… but still she's just … so happy of the outcome.

However she can't just blabber out what happened last night or any of her teammates to anyone. If they did, they'll be in big trouble with her uncle Qrow, Winter and the Professor Ironwood. So she decided to at least ease her mood to simply head to the training grounds and do some rounds with the training droids. It was due to her extra boost of confidence that she didn't even invited her teammates for another team workout. "Hmmmm… They earned a rest after a job well done last night" said Ruby happily to herself.

When Ruby was near the arena, she heard some ruckus of metal hitting metal and blades screeching from the battle grounds. She wondered who might using the place at this time, and from the corner of the left entrance door, she peeked. To her surprised it was Jaune doing some extra workout for some reason.

At first she didn't tried to approach the blonde for one obvious reason… he was topless.

All she can do was to silently watch him from a far as he was doing his usual thing. Jaune did a back flip then a right jab, he did a spinning back kick and another flip as he took a heavy punch from one of the droids, "Wow….. I mean nice ( **blushed** )… wait why am I watching him, …. I should go" said cookie monster as she covered her pinkish cheeks and quietly turned around but then stopped.

* * *

Jaune took a moment to let some air in and breath as he was about to do a another attack, he reached for his back and took out something that was black. The object was in the size of a 12 inch ruler and looked something like a baton. He held it at his left hand and on the right was something he haven't used in a long time, an _FN Tactical 45_ hand gun.

Seeing this, the droids quickly switch to their guns and bladed arms as programed and readied themselves as they await like a stimulus for any sounds or action from the human before them.

Jaune before making any sudden movements thought to himself, "I nearly lost to Adam, he has both speed and attack power…" He closed his eyes and listen to the vibration surrounding him, "Like Lancer with his Wires for close range… like Archer with his range methods … like Ironwood with his devilish strength… I need to combine them… think….. focus….. a new combat form… grab it….. make it yours….."

With a quick brush of cold with, Jaune took a step forward, "Be the one who… won't rely on the negativity… the one who uses his own strength….change…you can change… " With a faint flow of aura from his left hand, the baton like object activated and produce a transparent bladed-beam that was colored in red.

With a quick whoosh Jaune went for a direct frontal offense. He used his gun and aim at the droid few meters in front of him and fired. At first he couldn't take aim properly so he used his left arm as a based to level his aim and eye sight as he fired another shot. This time the droid took a direct hit by its chest plate, the next thing Jaune did was swing his new weapon to the droid at his back. And like a knife through butter, the droid was cut in half.

The next thing he noticed was a group of droids that took aiming position and fired at him from his right. He manage to deflect some of the bullets raining towards him but it was difficult, there were too many of them. So as the situation he was in suggested, he did the only thing he can at the moment. He sent another faint flow of aura to his new weapon producing another transparent beam like blade at the back end of the weapon. It was now a double bladed sword like weapon, and from the sight of it he quickly rotated it. The action created a red like shield deflecting the bullets as if it was nothing but tiny rocks thrown at him. For a moment the blade with every movement done by its user left like a trail of light from every swing it did.

Jaune did another charge to the 6 remaining droids, at first he used his gun and fired combined with some fancy swordsmanship. His aiming skills with his gun was a little rusty but his swords skills were fluent and was nearly perfect, if it wasn't for his shaking hands due to perhaps over work. He did work late last night and as well as few hours of roaming around the borders, observing some Grimm activity.

After the noise settled down, Jaune stood in the middle panting as he was exhausted. He tried to calm himself down as fast as he can but was cut off when a small red figured rushed over his side and grab his left hand. This made Jaune jump in surprised and loose balance as he was physically beat. They both fell down with a loud bump and of course Jaune had to let out with cry, "huh? … wooowo…owf ….wwwwhhhhhhyyyyy…."

"JAUNE! I'm so so so sorry!, I didn't mean to knock you ….or any…thing….." Ruby was stopped when she caught of the site where her left hand was resting at….. at Jaune topless body, specifically at his abs.

"Eeeeeep!" with that cute like squeal she stood and stand a few step away from Jaune for she was about to die from such embarrassment.

"Owtch…. Hey Ruby it's nice….. to see you… all peppy" said Jaune who was still lumped in the ground.

"I'm so sorry Jaune… I didn't mean it"

"It's fine" Jaune gave his head a bit of a twist to as if to knock a bone back to its place, "So what's brings you here" asked Jaune as he turns his head to Ruby, "Ruby?"

The Red girl was facing the opposite direction to hide her even redder blushed face, "Uhmmm Jaune…. Could you ….wear some…. Clothes already?"

"Huh?….. oh! Sorry about that"

* * *

Few awkward minutes later…..

"Soooo…. You train here often…" asked Ruby, _'wait? What! Of course he does it's the training grounds, for Monty's sake….. We had classes here!'_

"Yeah….. I do… hey Ruby are you ok?"

"Yeah! I'm 100% ok! …. I mean… why asked?"

"Well 1st you wouldn't look at me and 2nd your walking funny" said Jaune who noticed Ruby's movement was like that of a toy robot.

"What this… I mean this… is… how ..I usually ….walk" said Ruby who was shacking.

"Look, if this is because you knocked me down earlier… It was nothing, just forget about it"

"I…. know… I.. just…."

"Ruby…."

"Ok!, shoo….Wait! by the way what were you using back there!... that thing!"

"Oh.." Jaune reached from behind him and took out the 'thing' Ruby was asking about, "You mean this?"

"YEAH! What is it?" asked Ruby who had stars for an eyes as she was looking at the never been seen weapon… anywhere.

"This is my new prototype weapon….. I'm having trouble with the names….. I guess I call it 'Dust Sabers' for now"

"Dust sabers?"

"Like the movie 'Star wars'?"

"Those are 'light sabers'"

"What like a magic sword? From your cartoons?"

"Those are anime… and they are not cartoons"

"Are they not the same?"

"I'm sure if I explain the difference it'll take an entire week for you understand"(4 chapters in this case hehe)

"Ok…. So what does it do? You know…. despite being a 'saber'"

"Well what you saw earlier was red dust blade, projected by the aura activated lenses through electro-nides"

"What?"

"It's like a flashlight….. the only thing is…. The light can cut"

"WOW!"

"The red blade is like an average sword blade, see this…." Jaune points to the center of the weapon.

"Yeah… is that a dialing digit lock?"

"Yeah… You've seen Weiss's weapon right?"

"Yeah Myrtenaster"

"It's like a revolver but a lot smaller and only compact to 3 specialize Dust colors; Red, Blue and Black"

"What makes them special?"

"These are Dust only activates from using Aura as a switch"

"Wow! That's new! Can I … hold it….please"

"Sure, just be careful, it is still a prototype and—Oh boy!"

"This… is….. AWESOME!" said Ruby who got too excited and swung the weapon around

"Hey watch out you could—yikes!"

* * *

Another Awkward minutes later…

"I'm really sorry Jaune!"

"It's ok…. I mean you nearly took my head off ….. but no big deal…."

Ruby was now headed to the exit when she turned around and said, "So want to grab something to eat? My treat…." Jaune had some few seconds before he manage to reply, "Really? but …. No thanks …."

She felt a bit down when Jaune declined the friendly offer, of which he usually agrees to. So just after entering the locker room, she stopped. The red reaper had some hesitation asking the thing she remembered a few minutes ago, something she can't believe she'll ever ask him, "Jaune can I ask you something?" she reached for Jaune's left arm jacket.

"Ummm Sure, what is it?"

"Are you… Oh I don't know..…. Perhaps… avoiding me?" asked Ruby who couldn't even look at Jaune in the eye , all she can do was to look down. Her voice was a bit shaky and Jaune can tell so was her hands.

"Avoiding… you? What makes you think that?"

"Well you've been….. cold lately…. You rarely eat with us…or go out…. You don't come up to the balcony at night anymore…."

"…."

"Are you angry with us?... I mean to me?"

Jaune didn't know what to do or what to say at the moment, in his mind two things were running. _Tell her the truth and be done with it Jaune!, no! you wouldn't hurt the girl you like right?'_

"Why would I be angry with you?... you're my best friend right?"

Ruby was even more shaking now and her voice was barely clear "Yeah… I know that…." she let go of Jaune's jacket and lowered her hands.

At the sight of the cute little Ruby, Jaune barely manage to hold himself up. He wanted to hit himself for making Ruby felt like this or at least for letting this happen, "I'm not angry to you or to anyone….." he calmly reached for Ruby's arms and held them firmly.

"I am not angry with you….. I just had a lot of things to think about"

Ruby felt a spark from what Jaune just did, she immediately felt a warm sensation rushing all over her body. She slowly glance up to look at Jaune, "Really?" Of course by doing this the blonde barely maintained himself after his eyes saw a teary silver-eyed Ruby, "Yes I assure you Ruby" said Jaune who was internally screaming kawai! I mean cute.

" **Sniff ….** Thank Monty.. **Sniff** …. I thought….. **Sniff** …. I'd lose you too"

"Lose me?"

"Yeah… your my very first friend … **Sniff** ….. I made here and your also my best friend"

"All the more reason why I wouldn't get angry with you…."

While trying to wipe some tears, Ruby fixed herself "Yeah I guess….. Sniff…. Sorry about that! I guess I was over thinking things". The scene wasn't just about Ruby feeling that way, Jaune was feeling guilty for what he did.

He did for a fact tried to create a space between him and Ruby for quite some time now…. He kept telling himself that it was all for her sake, keeping her from the painful truth was something he was going to do as long as he can. Just so he can protect the only thing Summer left behind.

But he was confused whether it was the right choice now…. He did after all saw Ruby cry for the first time and it was all because of him, "Ruby….."

"Yes Jaune?"

Without another word Jaune reached over to Ruby and pulled her into a hug, "Don't Think…. feel" His embraces was surprisingly gentle and was full of emotion that even Ruby could tell, "Jaune what are you…."

"I'm really sorry if I made you feel that way… but I want you to know I really….. wanted to be with you _(I wanted to tell you the truth_ )…. You know just hang out"

"I know Jaune…." Said Ruby who 'this' time hug back. Her embrace was of course cute but the feeling of being hug by Ruby Rose was something Jaune couldn't even start to describe. (so jelouse)

After a good 4 minutes of that cute lovely-couple like action the two brook from each other and smiled as the misunderstanding was cleared and over. "So what about that 'treat' you were talking about"

Ruby smiled and looked like she's back to normal, "Treat? You said you didn't want one"

Jaune place both of his hands over his hips and 'looked' up to gestured a thinking figure, "I'm taking it back…. I think I'm in for some desert or something"

"Fine…. Let's go 'vomit-boy'"

"Please" gestured gallantly by Jaune, "Ladies first Ms. 'Crater-face'"

* * *

 **Well there we go!**

 **Anime is not Cartoon ! HAHAHA**

 **Don't forget to leave a review as well as to follow if you liked it**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	18. Chapter 18: Nice to meet you

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 18!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I would like to point out that I do not own RWBY; it will always be Monty's original creation. This is nothing but a work inspired by him. I do welcome any correction, suggestion, violent reaction (this part means Review) to be able to further developed and lessen any kind of mistakes in the near future as this Story progress on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Nice to meet you**

* * *

 **Origins IV**

As dark as the night was, one man stood over the crowd in the center of the eastern village of Vale. He was ordered to hunt down someone that was missing for almost 3 months now. Though this particular 'someone' was actually death in a human form, finding him would be a troublesome job. He only listens to the 'Queen' so controlling him was the very challenge, especially for a Captain like himself.

He was told that 'death' was like a magnet for this person or 'child', that mass killing might attract him to participate or at least watch over the scene. So the Captain thought of the only and the best way he'll enjoy this it has less talk and more… purging.

He set every village or town he came across into a raging inferno. Each resident was either killed on site or tortured through crucifixion and displayed them all over the area for everyone to see. They were a force that can't be stop not with an army, for they were accompanied by one of the '7'.

In the center what looked like burning crypt of dead bodies, a kid was in his knees crying as he held a 5 year old girl by his hands. A kid with turquoise hair color and a red scarf. He was armed with hand a gun as well as something that looked like a bow at his back.

His surrounding was in chaos as shouts and screams of pained and injured people pleading help and mercy. It was accompanied by the armed men shouting: "Kill them all!", "For the Queen!", "For Peace!", "For Humanity!", "For Salvation!" echoed throughout the blazing night.

He ignored the hell he was in, he didn't took his eyes from girl he was holding so dear. He tried to do some first aid procedures but it was too late. He was stopped by a small shaky voice before him.

"I'll…. be with papa…. and mama now" said the small girl while the boy caress her cheeks in tears and blood. He was holding an innocent child in his hands who just breath her last while still looking straight at him with a smile.

He held the girl tight as he cried his heart out in a screaming agony and regret by the action he has committed that very night. Confused and in somewhat pained by this scene, he heard a cheer from a distance saying, "Give thanks men for tonight we will live forever!" Shouted by the captain in charge.

Hearing this brought so many questions and doubt on the poor child's mind. He didn't know what to do now, he didn't know what to think as he stare at the dead body in front of him.

' _Live forever? How? By killing innocent people? By taking another life?... for Peace? When all we do is to further add gas to the …..fire that consumes this cruel world… How is this for Humanity? How is this for Salvation?.. when I'm being burned in hell right now…. Why….why…..why…. why did I just….. what… am I doing this for?... For what reason was it again?...'_

Then he heard another voice saying, "Sir we are finish with the preparation". Hearing this made the boy snapped from what he was thinking…..

"Round them all up…..and Crucify them all!" the cold tone erected from the captain was stern. With that order, the rest of the armed men did so as they were commanded. However they were stopped by the figure that stood in their way. A figure who took his bow and fired red arrows at them.

In an instant more dead bodies laid in the ground, the entire scene was in a bloodbath 'literally' as a pool of blood appeared. His surrounding was covered with shattered and dismembered body parts hanging from the walls and to anything that the body splattered to.

He simply stood in the middle of all of it with a blank expression, saying with a shaky voice

"So… this….is….. the 'Peace' …. We're fighting for"

At that gruesome moment someone suddenly appeared from behind, someone with a blond hair and said, "No…. not one bit….. Dane"

* * *

At the present time

During the Afternoon…

"That…. was a ….weird dream" said with a confused-low tone.

Archer Dane was having a splendid time doing nothing by the Beacon Garden cliff. He spent almost all afternoon trying to gain some rest after having none of it all night and morning. He was also thankful when he heard of this place from Jaune. Of course the only reason he found this place despite him being bad at direction was because of Jaune's detail explanation at least on the land marks .

And as soon as he arrived, he took his favorite sleeping position and shut his eyes having the quiet and perfect environment to relax. Not until a someone came and disrupted his 'alone' time. From a few steps away a small petite girl approached with a smiling face and greeted him, "Hey Archer!"

With a single eye cracking open, Archer peeked at the familiar yet very irritating voice before him, "Neo….. can you please be quiet. I'm trying to sleep…."

"Really? why here?"

"It's The only place …away from civilization"

The petite girl slightly bent her head in disagree, "I doubt about that…. say….. want me to teleport you to someplace else?... 'away' from civilization" said Neo with a teasing and evil look.

Hearing this sent shocking vibrating chills all over Archer and like a strong cup of caffeine shook him from his sleepy mood. He crawled backwards immediately away from Neo, "OH HELL NO! Neo….. The last time you helped me with this… you sent me to a unknown and deserted Island" said Archer while shacking his hands violently that meant 'no'.

"Well yeah… but you did manage to relax right?"

"Relax!? I've went missing for a month because of you!"

Neo tried to held her laugh and simply had her hands over her hips. She leaned forward only to give a teasing look, "Oh Don't be a cry baby"

"I'm not!...Neo….Please I just want to take some rest" said Archer who looks like sweeting every liquid out of his body.

"Fine, can I join you?"

"No!... Please be away…..far –far-far away from me…."

"Oh your no fun at all" said Neo acting all disappointed with a pout.

"Don't you have some harassing to do? Where's Jaune?"

"Jaune?... oh yeah" suddenly remembers something about him, "He promised me something sweet!... I need to go!" and just like that she dashed away so fast, leaving a trail of smoke. She had her eyes twinkling, as she was eager to find Jaune and tortu— I mean ask him of that promise.

At that moment he let out a deep sigh, making his body relax and said, "Finally…. silence". He was now alone having to return to the state he was in before Neo knock him out of him. Though it was cut short when another group of student came. And judging from the heavy footsteps, it was a group of male.

"Hey you!" shouted Sky

"What the 'F' is it now" said Archer who had his left forearm over his eyes.

"You're a transfer student right?"

"Tss so?"

"So?"

Sky was halt by a big guy with an orange hair, "Don't you give me that, it's quite a tradition here to show some respect to guys like us, especially me"

Archer was getting really, really irritated now, "Oh for the Loved of…. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Cardin Winchester, Leader of TEAM CRDL"

"Don't know you"

"You haven't heard of TEAM CRDL? We're the most—"

"Weakest team in Beacon… I know"

Cardin was offended by that remark, he clench his fist and grabbed Archer by the shirt, "What! I think you need to learn a thing or two about 'respect' … What's your name?"

With that question he showed a maniacal grin and a twitching eye as he had enough of the crappy conversation. "You wanna know my name?... well then why not a fight"

The sudden offer brought a light smile to the 4 guys, knowing they have an upper hand at the current situation, "A fight?"

"Yeah, if you win I'll be your slave, if I win then you'll leave me alone. Deal?"

"Deal!" as soon as the 'word' was said they began to stretch and clench their hands, readying themselves.

* * *

Few 'Humiliating' seconds Later…..

"Fuck!... Let's get out of here!"

"Hey you idiots!... Don't… leave me" shouted by Cardin as he tries to stand.

Archer stomp his feet and pointed at them shouting, "AND DON'T EVER FUCK AROUND ME AGAIN! ….Bastards"

He growled as he slowly lower himself by the ground and calm himself down from the unexpected exercise there. For the second time….. things went silent again and his frowned face showed some hint of relaxation as his eyebrows slowly leveled. The scene was in tranquility as he now slowly drift back to the world spiritual, mental, and physical moderation.

However the few minutes of silent was cut short as loud footsteps approached him….. again

The steps was like monstrous having some shockwaves as each step hits the ground. Of course it didn't go unnoticed to Archer as he felt that each step it was getting closer, "Now what"

Then a loud shout roared over by the left side "There you are!"

It was female voice that was sort of familiar to him, after all he did just met the person yesterday. He sluggish open his eyes and looked at the burning yellow bombshell before him.

She clench her fist and said, "Well now…. What do we have here"

Archer didn't stood from his place nor did he even tried to give a shit over it, he was simply just tired, "A guy who simply want to enjoy his afternoon sleeping. So will you a dear to me and be quiet"

"Oh I'll be quiet…. AFTER I'M DONE BEATING YOUR SORRY ARSE!"

Due to that extremely loud shout that everyone probably heard all over Beacon, Archer finally snapped. He clench his teeth so hard and had some veins popping. It came with a twisted expression in a comical way.

* * *

A few awkward 'Humiliating' moments later…again

Yang dropped in the ground exhausted as the burning desire to beat the crap out of the turquoise haired boy, was extinguish by the severely beating she had from him. She tried to stand again but she can't even raise her head and for the fact that she was being held down by Archer.

"How…. Why…. Are you so….strong" said Yang while panting.

Archer was just above her, he did beat her but just enough to knock her Aura back to zero, "I'm not strong, and oh! just so you know, you did that to yourself.

"What?"

"Being a short fuse that you are, you lost focus at your attacks. Your like a kid who only wants to get what she wants."

"Hey!" said yang with a blush seeing Archer up close, perhaps too close. (I am so jealous right now people)

Being this close to each other, Yang finally manage to notice some of the facial details Archer had. Like the purple hypnotizing eyes that was looking straight to hers, the smooth light skin and the long eye lashes. As well as the red lips that was kind of odd for a boy to have, so did a few scars at the base of his neck. Which was visible from Yang's awkward angle,

"Will….. you get off of me!" exclaimed by Yang.

Archer let out a much tired sigh, he simply closed his eyes, smiled and moved aside. Both of them stayed in their spot drained by the little rough activity there. Then suddenly Archer said, "You know… you're actually 'pretty' up close"

"What ….you suddenly fell for me now?"

"Yeah", said Archer who still has his eyes closed and laid down back to the same position he had before, "If you just calm down and control that monstrous temper of your….. Then I would 'love' to know you more, better than a simple word 'like'"

"If you're trying to attract me with your way with words" said yang with a grin and a light laugh, "You're not doing a good job." said Yang who was still lying flat in the ground with crossed arms.

"Yeah I've been told of the same thing already, but I guess that's what I get when I'm telling the truth"

"Truth?... what…about my temper?" said Yang while pulling over Archer's shirt, making him take a short glance at her and simply replied,

"That your pretty"

Yang had a pinkish blush at her cheeks and she couldn't hide it, good thing Archer was facing the other way. "Hey….I think we got on the wrong foot here… I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long"

"Archer, Archer Dane"

"Nice to meet you, Archer"

"…."

"Are you…. asleep?"

"I'm awake, seriously who'd be asleep with you that loud"

"So yesterday you….. looked at Ember Celica very closely, was it the first time you saw a weapon of this caliber?"

"No…. I mean YES!" said Archer in immediately. _'god I remember Ironwood's punch last night, he destroyed almost an entire block with one hit. Well yeah you did destroyed that mech with one punch as well but I can still see the difference.'_ Said Archer to himself.

"Really!?, wait aren't you the kind of person who focus at guns and ammunition?"

"Yeah…. How did you know?"

"Well 'lover-boy' I haven't seen you used any weapons besides a gun yesterday. But I admit you do have a crazy style of hand to hand combat there"

"Appreciate the compliment, but that was nothing…. And I do used other weapons other than a gun"

Yang gave a taunting smiled , "Yeah I'm pretty sure it's all range weapons"

"Again... how did you know?"

"Well your stance was always focus on the target which means you have a good eye sight. Your movements and reflexes was a bit strange but it still says the most obvious gestures. You were like dancing while imagining yourself holding a gun. I'm not good at reading people's mind but I'm pretty damn sure you'd already killed your target, inside your head in 15 or 25 different ways in just a span of 4 minutes of sparring with you. In this case that would be me"

Archer amused smiled after hearing Yang's explanation, "Not good with reading people's minds huh?... You pretty much read mine"

"Wow really?

"Yeah down to the last part"

"So what do you think of Ember Celica, one of a kind right? Soon I'll be using her to beat both the Grimm and the bad guys"

"Yeah sure, just of course….. temper"

"Oh come on…. The temper—"

"Helps you, I know especially when you have the perfect semblance to further accelerate the usability and effectiveness of your weapon. But what's the use of the weapon if the wielder is already done for?"

Yang pondered about that statement, "You ….have a point there….I guess"

"Sure I do…. You're hearing it from a more experienced one…"

"Experienced? Wait! Oh right! Hey can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Where did you get those scars? The ones by your neck?"

"…"

"Hey 'Lover-boy' I mean Archer"

"Let's just say I got this when I was young and foolish….. foolish for thinking I was strong enough to fight a certain 'someone' but failed. And as a Result I got this"

"Wow, so you were defeated by someone… I'd like to meet that person…. So I can ask for a few points when I go against you AGAIN!" exclaimed by Yang with confidence and radiating fighting spirit.

Archer felt that, hearing her say that made him smile awkwardly and said in a low tone, "I think you already did"

"What was that?"

"I think I really fell for you…. Like head over hills…. 'Short-fuse' Lady"

"Oh really now?" said yang while rolling her eyes by the Statement.

"Yeah so if you wouldn't mind I'd like to take a nap right now… like seriously. You're welcome to join or cuddle if you like…. Just give me a head's up first ok?"

Yang simply shook her and giving a comical disgusted expression "Yeah you wish!"

Just before Archer fell asleep he thought to himself, _'Compared to Jaune's….. your little 'Ember Celica' won't even stand a chance Yang. So if I were you, I'd watch my mouth and my distances from him….. His not as 'normal' as you think he is….. not for now at lease'_

* * *

Meanwhile ….

The Library was a quiet place perfect for students who actively thinks whether it was purely academics or for own personal reasons. It was a place of focus and serenity of a God-given-grace. Even with the four corners of the large room, the books it contained offered more than just the 4 walls surrounding them.

At the corner table near the window seats a black-haired female Faunus, she was among the few people who actually enjoys the place for what it was meant for.

Though Blake wasn't feeling well, not because she feels sick or anything. She just felt something was wrong, like a feeling Ruby had only slightly different. It was like someone was watching her last night, someone observing her from a distance as she fought that mech. It was a familiar sensation as if it was a phenomenon that ceased to exist since the 'happy' days with her parents, like a connection.

Thinking about this made her space off while staring outside the window. She was so focus mentally to whatever she was thinking, that she didn't even noticed the person who just took a sit in front of her.

Sun waved at her, "Sup, Blake"

"…"

"Blake?"

"…."

He let out a sigh and stood up, then positioned himself behind the Cat-girl and said, "Remnant to Cat ears, come in cat ears " while twinkling and playing Blake's cat ears which of course made her jump in surprise.

"Aaahh! Sun!" exclaimed by Blake with a cute pout and was sort of hissing at him. She didn't like the fact that her ears was being 'violated' in that kind of way.

"Sorry Blake, You weren't yourself back there"

"Well, sorry but … you shouldn't do that! I thought I already told you!"

"Yes, but you look so cute"

"Hssssss" as Blake looked at him seriously pouting her cheeks off this time.

"Ok, I promise I won't next time"

Sun still have a grin over his face as he looked at her with content happiness. However Blake pouting face change to concern as she notice the bruised Sun had by his arms and by the right cheek. She stood from her chair and reach over to Sun's face and caress them.

"Sun… What happened? Did you get into a fight or something?"

Sun who anticipated the question already, gave a quick nod and said, "Yeah, there was this guy from town and he was bullying a Faunus kid by this street corner. So I decided to teach him a thing or two but I didn't noticed the number of goons with him so….."

"Sun Wukong, you better watch out for yourself! You can't just rush to unknown—"

"I know,-I know. I'm Sorry…. For making you worry"

"It's fine I forgive you"

"So… what were you thinking about?"

"Huh?"

"You were staring into space…."

"Well…. " Blake had some hesitation due to the fact that she doesn't know for herself what was 'it' but still asked anyway, "Did you ever get the feeling like your being watch?"

"What makes you asked that?"

"J-just… answer me"

"Well yeah…" said Wukong who peeked from the corners of his eyes to his left. He saw a gray-haired guy and a viridian-haired female by the opposite corner from where they were standing. He wasn't sure if he they were really reading a book or they're faking it— scratch that they were faking it. Who in the right mind would read a book that was being held upside down or for that fact that the girl was reading a book about bugs? Bugs! For crying out loud.

"Sun…. I think I sensed Adam last night"

"Adam? Like your brother 'Adam'?"

"Y-yes"

"Let me guess it's a' connection' kind of thing, right?"

"Yes, at least I think so" said Blake while she lowers her head.

Seeing this brought some a flood of worry for Sun. He didn't know what to do when the topic about 'Adam' was brought up. It was name that always take away Blake's beautiful smiles and cheerful moods. He hated it so as much as possible he always, ALWAYS evade going near that topic. He even convinced himself to change the way he address him, _'He who must not be named'_ as for the safety of what he holds dear; Blake.

"Hey what does your heart tell you?"

Blake was confused by the sudden inquiry and gave a puzzled look, "My heart?"

"Yeah, right now what does it tell you?"

Blake smiled at the question and looked to him as she leaned forward to give Sun a kiss by his cheek. "That I love you"

Having to experience the unexpected 'cute' blow there (I am so freaking jealous right now) gave Sun a red Blush that he couldn't hide. "W-well…. Of course….."

"Got you" said the cat-girl with a teasing tone as she 'boop' Sun's nose.

"Yeah you did… good one"

"It's not my heart that tells me about Adam, it more of a gut feeling"

"Ok…. Now what does it tell you?"

"That 'it' may or may 'not' be him at all"

"Well that's confusing"

"I know and that's not the half of it. This 'connection' is like killing me…. This is not like a 'Faunus sixth sense' it feels more like…. Like something is coming and I don't know where"

"Blake calm down, Wherever or whenever that time comes. I'll always protect you, I will never leave your side again" said Sun as he gave Blake a reassuring squeeze while holder her hands.

"Thanks Sun, thank you for always being there for me. Even after…. Me leaving—Oww!" Blake was cut off when Sun gave a light pinch by her cheeks.

"Ok, I'd really appreciate it if you stop making the past year a big deal… ok?"

"Okkkkeeish" said Blake while still being cutely pinch by Sun.

Suddenly Blake's scroll began to vibrate, that meant a message. She carefully reach for it and looked as to who it came from.

* * *

 **' _Announcement:_**

 ** _Would all 'Beacon Student's' assemble at the 'Great-Hall' at 4 pm sharp. There is an important announcement that the Headmaster would like to give for all the Huntsmen and Huntress in training. Attendance is a must!'_**

* * *

"Duty calls?"

"Duty calls"

"Ok… I'll see you later ok? Just don't think about 'him' too much. And if you ever need me, just give me a call ok?"

"Ok.. I got it…" Blake leaned again as she planted another kiss, not on the cheeks but on the lips.

"Take care of yourself as well"

"Got it miss Cat-lady"

* * *

 **Well there we go!**

 **Bad more guys spotted?**

 **I'm sorry if the story is getting like a 'slow pace' development right now, I just don't want to force and post chapters that was clearly rush. If I did it'll ruin the entire story.**

 **But any way the next 'origin' would be Lancer's. I'm almost done with the origin parts so that only leaves the 'Legends' as well as the 'knightly tales' (Coming soon). And OH! Just Wait for Pro. Bartholomew Oobleck's dramatic role as he slowly enters the story.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review as well as to follow if you liked it**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	19. Chapter 19: The Southeast

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 19!**

 **A Quick spoiler if you will, ever wonder what might Neo's real semblance? well … I thought—oh wait…. I do believe 'imagined' is the proper word here. So I imagined the best thing for (that I know) Neo's semblance in this Fic. And it goes like Blah, blah, blah, blah, Neo's Semblance!**

 **Too dramatic? Let me know with your review after this chapter**

 **Yehey I don't own RWBY! Good for me?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The Southeast**

* * *

The Beacon's personal landing platform was filled with hundreds of students that came from different parts of the 4 kingdoms. According to the Announcement yesterday, there was a growing number of Grimm activity near the borders that brought some concerns. They were now tasked to 'search and destroy' this threat to keep the citizen from feeling more fear. A reason for why it wasn't particularly announced through any forms of media.

Each Student was eager to head over the field to slay any forms of Grimm threatening the borders. Each had different weapons of shapes and sizes, and a few very odd looking objects as well. But still having to considered that they are trainees, they are expected to be prepared to fight with an actual weapons and not some briefcase or box.

As the professors and martials instructed the students, they have formed in three major groups alongside with their respective teams. Each group or division was assigned to a particular location within the region of the Vale borders.

Division I was headed to West wall, where the Forever fall or the 'Red Forest' is located. Division II was for the Southeast extension of Vale, it is where the fail construct of the 'expansion' was located. For Division III, they were assigned to the Sea side at the north, which was a particular place infested by Oceanic creatures of Grimm. The Valliant Army will be handling the Southwest seeing that the majority of higher forms of Grimm was apparently circulating the area.

Luckily TEAM JNPR was part of the Southeast Anti-Grimm faction meant for Search and Destroy. A rather specialty of the TEAM having their outstanding performance as Vanguard; perfect for the Division. And because of that, they've earned as well as TEAM RWBY to be included to the list of prominent teams to ever exist in Beacon, alongside TEAM STRQ.

Jaune and Neo was heading to the departure area to meet up with the rest when Neo paused and observed the surrounding. The moment made her recall the old days, days that she no longer cares. Of course doing such a thing left a sour taste in her mouth, a taste that not even the best ice cream in Remnant can't take away.

"What do you think about this Jaune?"

Jaune paused as well and looked over his shoulders, "About what?"

"Come on Jaune…..'This'… look at them, look at this scene…"

"What about it?"

"We look like soldiers being sent to battle"

"We are being sent into battle"

"Yeah but…"

"The only reason your feeling that ' _De Javu'_ is because we've actually been into one"

Neo had some hesitation about her next question, it wasn't something too much but she had to know, "Are the others going to be fine?"

Jaune slightly bent his head, curious of what she meant by that. He was wondering about it as well, after having to be out almost every night. They had fewer moments to share and hangout, it was concerning but why would she asked about it now , "You're worried about them?"

"Well…. No" said Neo while looking back the people or the excited students.

Having this kind of moment with Neo, Jaune didn't missed the look she had. It was then that he realize what made Neo ask such a thing. Though it wasn't something so dramatically flared, it was something he had always wanted to see in Neo for a long time now. She now cares for other people besides him, the knights or heavenly creatures, and because of that he felt some relief.

He actually accomplished something that was a major step in living a normal life with Neo. Helping her to find and make normal friends she can keep or quite possibly; treat like a family. Though Jaune knew that it was far from that situation but at least she was showing some progress.

Jaune smiled while looking at her, "In the span of 5 or less months you actually grown quite fond of them…."

Hearing such a comment, Neo was shock, "What! No! don't be ridiculous I meant…." Said Neo while having a blush that says otherwise.

She never really thought of that, maybe some other outrageous reasons but not 'that'. And to think those words came from Jaune himself. Sure she hangs around her brother's team and the 4 other girls across the hall but maybe….. just maybe she actually thinks about them. But that's just a big 'maybe' for now.

"Well?... can't make out an excuse huh?"

"…." She was silent as she looks away, crossed her arms, frowned and gave a pout

Doing such a cute childish tantrum made Jaune do his 'brotherly-love-affection' as he pat Neo's head having that it's the only weakness she had. "I'm happy to know that Neo, I'm proud of you"

Jaune was happy for Neo, even with her and Yang's combined forces to tease him or play horrible pranks at him. Even when Neo once challenge Nora to a fight that left the arena under renovation for 2 weeks, and put all the blame at him. Even when Neo opened the dorm door for Pyrrha when Jaune was still butt naked fresh from the showers. Even if Neo always steals all the blanket every night . He was still forgiving and understanding as ever.

The two was cut off from the awkward and humiliating flashback when someone came with a mix discussed and irritated look, "Seriously Guys….. your creeping me out…."

"Archer! Where the hell were you?"

"Trying to evade this lovey-dovey scene here…"

"You just got lost didn't you?"

"No I didn't…. I just got distracted and lost track of time…" Jaune knew regardless of whatever reason he gives, his lying. Judging from the leaves and branches stuck on him and the messy appearance, he'd say he came from the garden bush especially inside the bird sanctuary.

"Is that so? Then why is there a woodpecker trying to make a hole in your head"

"Wait a wha—", he was cut off when Neo thug Jaune's arm all peppy while having an adorable look, "Oh how sweet…. Jaune! look the little bird is trying to knock some sense in Archer's brain!"

Jaune crossed his arms and quickly studied Archer, "What did you just said pipsqueak!? Try and say that again and I'll—", "More like carving a map so he won't get lost next time" said Jaune having a meh kind of expression.

"Jaune!"

"Well I'm not surprised if you don't get any brain damage from that…."

"Like he has one" said Neo with a mocking expression and tone.

"That's it! Come here pipsqueak!"

While the two was playing catch the pipsqueak in a comical sense, another person approached. "Jaune!"

"Oh Hey Lancer"

"What Division are you part of?"

"We're assigned to the Second Division for the Southeast"

"Really!? so are we"

"Wait… why are the four of us together? How about 'professor' Ironwood?"

"His going for the Southwest along with a battalion of military men. The rest of the students as well as few certified Huntsmen are being sent to the North"

"This is quite odd, who's left in the defense of the city?"

"Winter is in charge of it, along with the Qrow and the police"

"So we're off to the four corners of Vale, 'us' the major players are out in the field"

Lancer gave a nod in agreeing to that, "That's not the only odd thing here"

"What else?"

"I got word from Neptune, apparently our little monkey friend is being watched"

"Watched? By who?"

"They haven't confirmed it, but Ironwood said to keep an eye out"

"Can't they leave that to Ozpin and Glynda? Or maybe professor Port"

"They are on it actually, but seeing there's 'a lot' of transfer students here it'll be difficult to narrow down any spies. Especially with the Kingdoms and all"

"I see….. then let's do our own 'work' then"

"By work you mean….." said Lancer while gesturing to the entire second division a few meters away, "babysitting right?"

"Well….. hehe" Jaune reacted with a sluggish laugh.

* * *

4 hours later…..

The Southeast quadrant was known for natural deep caves and tunnels. However it was also quite known for the Kingdoms greatest failures, Mountain Glenn. Clearly now as the ruins stands, the entire expansion project was abandoned. Due to the large Grimm activity as well as the vulnerability on the area having less natural barriers. Brought the most embarrassing failure the Vale Kingdom has ever suffered. Not even the former '7' had nothing to do to the destruction as well as the number of lives lost in the effort.

The entire Division compromising of 4 Bullheads, 4 martials and 6 teams, were now a few meters away from the initial drop point. However the noise as the 4 Bullhead approached, somehow steered the environment, making the Grimm aware of the incoming visitors to their Den.

At first they didn't want create too much attention until they have a foot hold on the area. So as much as possible they've kept a low profile making sure the landing of the first team was a success.

The first team to be dropped was near the parking lot in the west part of the City. The initial plan was to send a team strictly for reconnaissance, which was a task given to TEAM RWBY. They were told to avoid any unnecessary contact to any form of Grimm as much as possible. Then when a safe place was identified, the Vanguard TEAM JNPR are sent next to make their entrance. Solidifying the foot hold and a secured camp for the rest of the Division.

Jaune had seen better days, even with his motion sickness triggering his fear to 'not' even move a single muscle inside the aircraft. He had to hold himself together as they were now about to do the team's very first mission. Something that they were all looking forward for.

As the entire thing shook and rattled he kept himself steady and focus enough to explain the plan over the Map at the screen. "Ok guys… according to the mapping of TEAM RWBY, the majority of the Grimm are centered at this 'part' South of the City. That means we can make camp here….. at the Northeast part of the City. The Grimm that we are likely to face are Beowulf and a few Boarbatusk. Having that, we don't necessary need to attract nor to eliminate every Grimm in the ruined city. We simply need to clean 'this' entire street, so the rest can set up camp by this building. So Nora…."

"Yes Jaune?" exclaimed with utter hyper excitement.

"Please use Magnhild in its hammer form…. Until we're set and clear at least"

"Copy that oh fearless Leader!"

After hearing that assured promise he turned to the rest of the team, "It's already 5 in the afternoon so we better get this over with before dark. Does anybody have any more question?"

"…." Silent vibrated over the scene having to confirm that Pyrrha and Ren understood the plan.

"Then its settled … ", Jaune looked at his scroll and did a time check, "Drop in t-minus 3 minutes….. get ready"

Just when the door of the Bullhead opened, Jaune looked to the Red warrior goddess by his right side,

"Pyrrha"

"Yes Jaune?"

"Ready Partner?"

"Ready!" said Pyrrha with a determined smile, knowing she can at least enjoy a mission with the one she cares a lot.

Jaune now looked to his left, "Ren?"

"At your Signal" said Ren with a nod.

Jaune now smiled as the aircraft slowly descends in the east part of the city, "TEAM JNPR… the light is green….. Move out!"

Jaune and his team jumped from the Bullhead and dropped a few feet, landing at their own style. As soon as they were on the ground , few Beowulf's appeared at the street corner in the left side.

"Ok guys time for some action…. 'Crescent-Spear' formation, Pyrrha, we're doing 'Arkos', Ren, Nora Flower power!"

"You got it!" exclaimed Nora following with a nod from both Pyrrha and Ren.

* * *

After a few bashing, blushing, slaying, swaying, slashing, hugging, cutting, and pouting? later …..

After fair 30 minutes, TEAM RWBY just arrived at the scene having a disappointed look. They wanted to aid TEAM JNPR in their task but was utterly surprised at the scene they saw. TEAM JNPR clearly succeed at finishing their part, not that they didn't expected them to. But they wanted to join in and have some Grimm-butt kicking action. You know …. the taste of the victory of the first kill in an official mission.

"Wow Jaune!, you really slayed them all…." Said Ruby as she was still looking to the pile of dead-rotting bodies of Grimm.

"Yeah…. You guys didn't left some for us" said Yang.

"Good job, TEAM JNPR. Looks like it's safe to call the rest?" said Blake as she now turns to Weiss, "Indeed, I'll sent the word out"

* * *

2 hours later…..

After the initial encounter, the rest of the Second Division was now settled and prep for the rest of the mission at dawn. Few of them was already asleep to save some energy for the Grimm. While some students was having a little chat about scary movies and stories by the Camp fire enjoying the moment as they shared one rare opportunity.

At TEAM JNPR's tent, Jaune just finished arranging the supplies as well as the notes and maps for tomorrow mission, when a voice called out.

"Jaune!"

"Hmm? Oh Neo where have you—"

"Come with me" said Neo with an evil grin.

"To wher— hey wait!"

As fast as Neo's entrance ,so does the exit as they teleported to the other side of the City. They were now on the 40th floor of the tallest building in the area. As they arrived she quickly scanned their surroundings, making sure she can have a private conversation with her brother in peace. That means no RWBY, no NPR, no Archer, no Lancer, no martials or students and especially Grimm. She then turned to Jaune with an excited burst of anticipation. "I want to make another contract!"

"Contract? What do you—Oh! A contract! Yes of course…. I'm sorry I forgot about it for a moment there"

"That's fine, wanna see?"

"Wait just … hold on a sec…. A contract with who?"

"To the one that lingers in the ruins!. Something was bothering me while we were setting camp. Then it clicked, it was an energy, a strong natural energy!. And then I remembered about this….. 'purpose' from the books back at the 'Holy Grounds' divine section"

"Angelarium?"

"YES!" exclaimed by Neo while her eyes was beaming with excitement and a few different colors as it shifts from both eyes.

"So who is it this time?"

"I'm about to see, will you watch me?"

"What? why?"

"Cause I'll torment you for the rest of your life…. And by that I mean every time we sleep or you taking a shower"

Jaune had to think abou— wait no he didn't. Just thinking about it would surely bring him unending nightmares, and he wasn't an idiot to endure all of it just so he can rest for the next hour, "Ok fine!…. Who is it?"

"Her name is _Asbeel, the Angel of Ruin_!"

"Ruin?"

"Yeah!...Here we go…." Neo steadied herself as she slowly knelt down and was about to use her Semblance, _'I forge the bridge between this world and the stars. I seek the one whose presence lingers in this ruined city. The one who slumbers in the shadows in peace, to safeguard the 'purpose' of thy creation. Heed my call oh great divine beings of the heavens!'_

In a silent unwavering scene, the shadow around them began to shake and wobble as they all converge in one place before Neo. Jaune was quite used to seeing such strange summoning when 'Angels' appears after one of her calls. And from the converged shadow slowly rose a figure that was covered with a dusty old cloak. The Divine 'being' was wearing some golden accessories but in somewhat tattered robe. It's head was that of a bird of some kind, and in 'her' hands was a Smokey hollowed skull.

If Jaune was indeed ordinary and normal, he would instantly faint from the sight of this 'angel'. But he didn't, instead he was amaze as another heavenly 'being' appeared. It wasn't flashy, grand or dramatically flared with rays of rainbow or unicorns.

" _I am_ _Asbeel, the Angel of Ruin, I answer to the one who called from the land of the living sin",_ The angel's voice was like that of an echoed noises yet gentle and comprehensible. It was the sound of thousand human voices, all saying the exact same words. Then the 'Angel's' eyes opened to reveal a dark hollowed set as it seeks the one who called her fort from the realms of Heaven.

Neo stood up and approach the 'being' before her, "My name is Neopolitan Arc…. I was the one who called you,"

" _What do you desire from such call…. I am but an Angel that overlooks man's desired conclusion, the aftermath of countless forgotten dreams and hopes."_

Neo simply smiled from such a question she held her right hand towards Asbeel in a friendly manner, "I ask of your pledge of service for when I am in need of 'it' in times of great questions"

" _What do you offer?"_

"I offer my trust, love and care in exchange," Neo smiled even brighter as it was a genuine feeling, "I want to be friends with you. I don't know if you have heard of me from your boundless and timeless realm, I am the one who seeks friendship between beings that differs from my kind"

" _I am aware of you, Neopolitan Arc. So does everyone else. Many of the dreams I held dear are from the people whose lives was taken by you,. Illusive Witch"_

Hearing that 'name' Neo glance down and pounder for a few seconds only to look back with a calm and determined look, "I am no longer the 'Illusive Witch', I am now Neopolitan Arc. I have now moved out of the shadows and freed from the grasp of the disgraced old one. I no longer force any of my angels to do the bidding of the dark forces, I simply am friends with them"

" _You desire a an agreement based solely on such fragile offers?"_

"Yes"

The angel _Asbeel_ remained silent for a moment and studied the small girl before her. Not that she had some doubts but rather she was simply amused of her.

" _Very well, I Asbeel will take your offers and seal this moment in_ _Zachriel, archive of memories_ "

"Really!? That's' great!" exclaimed by Neo, "I'm very pleased to have you, Asbeel"

"As am I, Neopolitan"

"Please just call me Neo…. Jaune! Look I've made a new friend!"

"I can see that…. It's nice to meet you Asbeel" after that friendly statement another voice echoed through Jaune's head, it was a matured female voice shaky but clear, _"It is an out-and-out honor to meet you once more great king"._ Hearing that address, some images flashed in his eyes and it brought some light pinching sensation of pain to Jaune.

Jaune didn't quite understand what he saw, but he was sure he caught a glimpse of other worlds, planets, floating islands, angels, celestial bodies, a battle, a war and a woman….

Jaune didn't utter a word instead he spoke in his mind, _'Wait, are those….. even mine? Asbeel was that you?'_ said Jaune in thought. _'It was mine as well as your lover's then….. I also hold yours. A dream yet fulfilled but otherwise coming to fruition. And another dream filled with sorrow and lost'_

' _What? Wait what do you mean_?'

' _I do not hold 'memories' great king, that is_ _Zachriel's domain._ _I only hold the shattered and unfulfilled dreams.'_

Asbeel gestured to return the hand offered by Neo and shook it as it was finally official.

" _I must take my leave, your call can only last as much for now"_

"Very well, say hi to everyone when you get back, and…. OH! tell Israfel that I'm looking forward for her song."

With a single graceful bow, Asbeel disappeared as the figure slowly breaks into dusty smoke and glitters.

Jaune who already has a lot of things running in his mind had to deal with this new cryptic visions. He suddenly had a burst of aching pain in his chest as he was trying to comprehend everything he saw from those brief images.

"So…. What do you think Jaune!, she's beautiful right?"

"Y-yes, she is. I'm glad you made a new friend there" said Jaune who tried to fake a smile while holding into his chest.

"I know, I can't wait till the day I get to summon all of them again!"

"Sure….. Uhm Neo can we head back now?... My chest kinda hurts" said Jaune as the pain grew much worse a second later, causing him to fall to his knees..

"Sure" Neo turned to Jaune when she saw his pained-closed eyes had some black veins forming from both corners, "Hey are you ok?"

* * *

Back at the Campsite…..

Lancer Cerillian was preparing his sleeping bag when a red head approached him, "Hi… your Lancer right?"

"Yes" said Lancer as he turn to face Pyrrha.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced…. I'm Pyrrha Nikos from TEAM JNPR" said Pyrrha as she gestured for a friendly handshake. Which was gladly accepted and responded by Lancer.

"JNPR? Oh that's right! You're Jaune's partner… sorry, I didn't recognize you"

Pyrrha wasn't actually offended by it, she felt complemented actually having someone other than Jaune who was clueless of her fame. "It's fine, I just wanted to ask if you have seen Jaune?"

"Oh Jaune… I saw him being drag by Neo earlier"

"I see"

"Is there anything else?"

"Well… not that I'm being a nosy here, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"When is…. Jaune's birthday?"

Lancer was surprised by such inquiry. It wasn't because he was plain surprised by rather he wasn't actually aware of the exact date at all. "Jaune's birth…day?"

"Yes"

' _Ok whatever happens, you better make a good excuse'_ said Lancer in thought, "well I think Jaune's birthday is…around….. the …." Lancer couldn't think of anything.

"Yes?" as Pyrrha waits his answer in suspense.

Pyrrha's eyes was gleaming with honest and hopeful reflection. 'Pure' is the best word to describe such a woman of her caliber. And For Lancer as to being an accustomed gentleman, he couldn't break such pure soul as her. Regardless of the scenario he was in.

"Well I think it's next week, Thursday" _'What! Next week, Thursday, are you kidding me? Jaune's birthday is at least the same day as Neo's or maybe the day they all went against the 'Queen' years ago….wait then that means we all had the same birthday!…. I think. Great job there lancer, really, great job.'_

"Oh! That's next week! Thanks Lancer, now at least we can prepare a surprise party for him, can we keep this a secret?" said Pyrrha who was obviously planned everything a head of time.

Lancer had some hesitation but of course he had to comply at the very lie me made up, "Uhm…. Sure"

"Thanks!, I'll take my leave now, have a good night's rest!"

"Sure…yeah…." Said Lancer who thought about what the hell he just did. He had to make a backup plan or at lease think of a way to retake that misinformation he made.

But then his expression suddenly changed as he felt an unusual steer in the air. It felt like heavy and quite tense, a rather delectable fragrance for the Grimm.

"Was that me or was that….. a pulse….. a negative pulse?" Said Lancer as he quickly stood and looked to the direction of Southwest. He was sure of it, it can't be mistaken for another. He felt this once and it didn't ended well. Then with a loud 'thud' someone just appeared and landed beside him. Someone who had the same expression as him, serious, cold yet panicked.

"Hey Lancer we got trouble" said Archer as he took his Bow out.

"I know" Lancer didn't even bother to grab anything.

"Let's go"

* * *

 **Well there we go!**

 **Sooo, what do you think of Neo's semblance, was it a little too much? Or… meh?**

 **As for the reference if your curious to see the actual image of what Neo's True Angelic Semblance in this Chapter. I suggest the search word "Asbeel, Angel of Ruin" on google or any search engines you have. If you see 'her' (well… angels doesn't have an actual gender) you'll might also find the rest of her fellow angels XD which of course would be spoiling Neo's future chapters already. But that's fine with me, you deserved the best story and experience as readers as well as other sources of true artwork. I'll leave the imagination of the future updates to you guys.**

 **OMG, I'm such a nerd~~~~ weird right? HAHAHA**

 **Credits to:** **Peter Mohrbacher, great job on the Artworks**

* * *

 _ **Peter Mohrbacher**_ _ **is an artist working on a fantasy project called Angelarium. The art and themes are beautiful but scary, leaving you with a feeling of wonder**_ _._

 **You can explore more of Angelarium on , instagram, tumblr, or Deviantart.**

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review as well as to follow if you liked it**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	20. Chapter 20: A new Grimm?

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 20!**

 **Here comes another character…..**

 **Yehey I don't own RWBY! Good for me?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: A new Grimm?**

* * *

You know those moments that your just so happy knowing you're finally going to be a parent? No? Well I guess not, but a certain green haired fellow did and it was the greatest feeling he had then. That was before he was drag into a world beyond the moral code of what's the 'right' and 'proper' thing to do. Just how far will a parent go to protect their children and keep them away from harm. Just how much are they willing to give to insure their future.

Well, this green haired fellow….. He eventually made a choice. A choice either out of madness or out of pure love.

He was promised of salvation, the resurrection of his beloved deceased wife and the survival of his only daughter. Who would not take such offers, offers that a man like himself, a genius and innovative doctor would kill to obtain.

Apparently the deal was beyond that of Cinder's, way, way, beyond a deal with the devil. It couldn't even stand against this, against a god. 'He' made a deal with a heavenly being that took interest of the man's capabilities to make the impossible possible.

Ashes formed and rained down from the clouds above, along with the monstrous roar of thunder erupting from the unusual weather. The City wasn't in ruins yet, the project had constant development for 5 years now. Many of the promised residence were now living in the city and one of them was this renowned Doctor.

Over the Vale memorial cemetery in the Southeast expansion project, a man was walking in the snow while holding in cherished manner; a dear child in his arms.

He was eager to reach his beloved wife as it was the day of her birthday. However, just when he was about to reach the grave a black lightning struck the ground, a few steps behind the mysterious cloaked man and infant.

From the spot where the black lightning hit, came a black flame with purple highlights. Shedding light across the entire field, illuminating as it slowly took form. Then a figure of a woman appeared judging from the feminine traits and physical construct walking towards him.

The man having shocked and mystified from what he was seeing, went into a defensive stance. He knew he couldn't stand a chance having his daughter in his arms; no one would take such risk. He was about to ran as fast as he can using his semblance but was cut off when a deep female voice called him fort.

" _ **Tell me my child, what do you desire? And I will make it yours ….."**_

"W-what are you?" said the terrified man.

In graceful and lady like voice tone, it replied, _**"I am the god long forgotten; I have exist to give man redemption from total eternal damnation."**_

"What do you want from me?"

" _ **I will grant you-your every desire, the very desire your heart seeks"**_

"My heart?... Laila"

" _ **You long for your Wife… you long for the only person that believed in you"**_

"How did you—"

" _ **I can bring her back…. I can also save your daughter"**_

The man was terrified; yes, but not to the point that his head would stop functioning, "And what's in exchange?"

" _ **Give me a knight, a mortal knight that will fully deliver my will and judgement to everyone"**_

"You're mad, how would you expect me to do that? why can't you do it on your own? You're a god, you said that yourself"

The female figure raise her hands to show the flame that rages to show emphasis to her current state, _**"As you can see, I cannot fully materialize in your world. I need someone who will be a vessel for the salvation of this world"**_

* * *

Current time and year…

At the Southeast of Vale…..

"Neo!"

"Lancer!"

Lancer and Archer just arrived a few minutes from when they both felt the 4th wave of such pulse from the spot. Both of them had a concerning and panicked expression yet cold to be slightly considered calm enough. At first they didn't knew what to do because they didn't know what was exactly happening. Not until they saw the black lines like veins from the blonde's pained shut eyes.

"What is happening?"

"I don't know! Jaune suddenly fell down, saying his chest hurts"

Archer took out his pistol; it wasn't due to precaution from Grimm that might be lying around. To be precise he aimed it directly at Jaune, he wasn't going to take any risk of 'reawakening'. He saw it once and that was more than enough for him to fear Jaune for the rest of his life, "Neo, stand away from him"

Neo was surprised about what Archer was doing, she immediately stood in the way saying, "No, Archer you stand back. Why are you suddenly in an offensive huh!?"

"Standard operation prosi—"

"Bullshit! I won't let you hurt him, I won't even let you lay a finger on him" said Neo with angered tone. She prepared herself, she was going to do everything she can to protect her beloved older brother no matter what's the cause.

"Neo this is neither the place nor the right time for us to fight over such obvious scene"

"Oh you actually have point…. "Said Neo with a sarcastic tone, "So you better stand down….now" her expression was deadly as her serious tone and cold sharp eyes.

Archer was very much aware that he couldn't do that, not now. Not when things aren't looking so well, "You truly are stubborn brat, like your brother….. Illusive Witch"

"Yes, perhaps I should remind you the reason I was given such a name….. 'Pyromaniac'"

Hearing a long forgotten term, Archer's right eye twitched, "What?" said Archer as his grip to his pistol tightening.

"What… did I struck a nerve there 'Archer'"

Lancer who was busy trying to figure out what was causing Jaune's unforeseen negative impulse, had enough of the useless act of 'whose to be in charge'. It wasn't helpful right now so he turned to the two with an irritated expression and shouted "Shut it! Both of you!"

But then Jaune let out and said, "Its…..he…it…..her" with a barely audible voice. His chest was in so much pain, it felt like his very soul was being crushed with a deadly grip.

Little did Archer, Neo and Lancer knows, there was voice echoing through Jaune's head. A voice he truly hates, a voice he doesn't want to hear ever again. A voice that brought him nothing but nightmares as it speaks to him.

It continued to whisper in his memories, in his sleep, and even in some random occasion such as this. But it never hurt like this, it didn't brought so much pain before. This was the very first time that it did and he was caught off guard.

The voice was cold and sounded creepy as it speaks. Like a ghost whispering from the after life.

' _ **My child'**_

"Jaune what is it, tell us what is happening" said Lancer as he was trying to remove Jaune's hands over his chest to see what was causing it.

' _ **My child'**_

' _ **Why have you left me'**_

' _ **You have pained your mother'**_

' _ **Come'**_

' _ **Come back to me my son'**_

"NOOOOOO!" with a loud cry, Jaune's Aura spiraled out of control sending a wave of sheer enigmatic natural energy. Forcing every Grimm in the area to respond in an uproar of howling throughout the Southeast area and every inch of the city.

"That's it!" Archer tried to fake a kick to force Neo to make a move to the left. But Neo foreseen such tactic and stood in place having her lovely parasol ready, "Oh no you're not!"

It was that moment that Lancer who was a gentle and very calm person; snapped. With a flash of wire covering the entire area like a spider's nest and dome, the two was somewhat paralyzed. They stood in place, they can't even move a single step nor a single finger.

It was only the most random scenarios that Lancer snaps from his shell and break loose to either 'eat' his prey or simply kill. That is one of the reason he was given the tile 'Hunter', for Lancer rules over the 'sleeping forest', where the hunters becomes the hunted, a paradox of senseless deaths.

Archer couldn't believe that Lancer would lose it at the time of great need. The same goes for Neo, sure she can teleport from another place or used Sathariel, (Angel of Deception) to create a glass shattering image and escape. However this wasn't exactly an ordinary wire Lancer had up in his sleeves. It was the kind that was created from his own aura, casting them to link up and take over the enemy's body movements.

"What the hell… Lan…cer" said Archer as he tried to break free from the bonds but failed as his own movements was or is being controlled.

"Hunt…..er…this.. is … Puppeteer….Hunting" said Neo as she tries to use Sathariel but failed, her Semblance was being neutralize.

"I have enough of the two of you blabbering fucked up useless bullshit. When will the two of you grow up!?"

They were sharing deadly glare at each other, not noticing that Jaune already lost consciousness.

They didn't even sensed the man who was standing right next to him. Someone who seems to be doing some first aid analysis of Jaune's condition. A fellow with an eye glasses and a thermos. He was wearing a light brown coat and some kind of gardening hat.

"I don't think it'll be wise for all of you to have these little intense tantrums right now" said the somewhat weird guy with unbelievable vocal speed.

Judging from his clothes he looked like an archaeologist, but anyway it wasn't his get-up that brought some questions to the 3 confused people. It was the fact that he had free body movement despite of Lancer's Spider's nest.

Though there was something that brought a nostalgic feeling deep inside Neo, she doesn't know how to put it. But it seems that the voice was very familiar as well as the way he talks.

"Who are yo—" She tried to asked him but was cut off when the stranger spoke once more

"Looks like your friend is out for the count. You should tend to him immediately. Though he is far from harm now, it would be best if you take him to the hospital just to be safe. His Aura level is most likely…. Well, the only concern here."

"Dammit! who are you!?" said aloud by Lancer.

"Uhm… Lan…cer", "What about us?" quickly added by Archer and Neo, who was still paralyzed.

The weird guy stood as he took a quick drink of whatever beverage he had in his trustee thermos, "I'm sure you eager to know as to who I am and what I do, but unfortunately I need to take my leave."

"Oh you're not going anywhere " said Lancer as he prepares to set and use his Spring razors.

"Oh I will"

"Says who?"

"Says the Nevermore who's heading this way"

"What!?" the 3 turned to the right and there was indeed an oversized chicken diving towards them.

With one hand shook, the dome of Wires had retracted and freed the two childish ruffians. The next thing Lancer did was to swing both of his arms forward as if dividing the air in front of him. It was strong enough to activate his spring razor gloves, casting the wires once again but in an outburst coils. The activation combined with the strong wave force traveling through every thread gave whirling metallic noise. As it travels towards the attacking Grimm, Lancer crack a smile knowing it'll be like a knife through butter.

In a few seconds, the Grimm that dived down unaware the deadly trap got reaped and sliced. The body was irregularly cut and divided into different sizes and quantities. Who said that such wire wasn't capable of doing such task, it works better than a sword. It even made Neo and Archer remember why he was feared.

"Now who are you aga—"said Lancer with a small smile and cold eyes when quickly turned around. But the stranger that once stood beside the unconscious blonde was already gone.

"Where the hell did he go? Archer? Neo?"

"We don't know, we were fixated with the Nevermore a sec ago"

"Dammit!" cursed Lancer as he tried to calm himself down. He knelt down to see how was Jaune doing after that unexpected Aura burst. The man was right, he seemed to be fine, and he just lost consciousness for now. He then turned to the Neo, "Neo take us back to camp, we'll have to settle this quietly" He then took a quick look at Archer "Is that understood?"

"Fine, but don't blame me when this happens again"

* * *

 **Legends III**

There was a famous fairy tale story among all the old ones. Actually it was a story meant for couples as it involves true love. According to the tales, there was a young man born from the slums who dreamed to be a knight that fought for the weak and helpless. He was bullied and mistreated for he didn't have any parents or relatives anymore, because they were all taken by the gods.

Even when he was facing great trails and negativity in his life, he kept moving forward. He forces himself up, shattering the walls that stood in his way, defeating the very person who held him down and stepped all over him. Even when he faced the greatest challenges, he only gave a big smile in reply. His very power wasn't in the weapon he wielded nor to any form of semblance.

His very power existed in his heart, a strong will to push forward and break the heavens. He even believed in the people who were once his enemy. He gave everyone a second chance, a chance to change and stand with him in the greatest fight he was about to face.

Then there was a girl, a girl who was so lovely and kind to every life she encounters. Her long hair was orange colored and swayed with the wind casting a graceful background to the rest of her assets. Her green eyes reflects the innocents and cheerfulness of her soul. Her silk skin showed no flaws as it expressed the freshness of new blossomed flowers and the leaves of natured rebirth. In fact her beauty was said to be the same as the spring season itself after a long cold winter. Sadly because she was too perfect or perhaps too valuable, she was kept away from meeting other people. She was often excluded from society; all she had was the vast gardens and the forest field with so much magnificent forms of life as well as rich food.

Though she seemed to have everything she would ever wanted, she was still sad and lonely. She did had everything she needed but not the thing she wanted. That was until she met a certain blonde boy. They fell in love with each other after a year. Their love brought so much concern especially for the girl. Both of them was warned that such love was an act of selfishness for it will only brought so much pain in all of them. That it was a forbidden love like that between of a god and a human.

Even with all the people trying to separate the two, the couple held strong and firm as their love was beyond any normal human comprehension. They loved each other more than anything, more that life. Nothing parted them from one another, not even after the girl's sudden death could destroy such love.

For even after death they were together. The story of the Spring maiden and blonde man.

* * *

Flash back…..

3 months after the fall of Atlas, the 'reaper' child was travelling towards the borders of Haven. Right now he was ordered to destroy the Eastern wall between the Icy mountain valley. It was the most heavily guarded and the strongest strong-hold in all the borders. It was the only thing that was standing between the major cities Haven had and the higher forms of Grimm. If this Wall falls then surely all of Haven will follow if given a few days after.

He was cloaked of the black shredded rob, holding nothing but a 3 bladed black scythe in perfect form and condition. As he was nearing the hill that could oversee his objective, he was stopped by a stranger dressed in a white cloaked.

Both of them was standing in the snow, anticipating the next couple of minutes to be an intensifying fight.

* * *

Current time and Year…

After 7 hours of rest, Jaune woke up from the noise of the rain that echoed throughout the building. His memory of last night's happening was still foggy, so he slowly opened his eyes to see where he was. The first thing that he saw was Neo's sleeping face above him, followed by the realization that he was lying in the floor with a blanket and Neo at his right side having her lap as his pillow. He tried to move but couldn't after noticing that Neo's hand was resting over his left cheek.

He tried to remember about what happened last night but he felt too tired to even think about it. So instead he held his left hand up and reach for Neo's face as he slowly caress her cheeks. He smiled seeing how peaceful her expression was, almost remembering how innocent she is despite the pranks and teasing she gave him. All she ever wanted was not just to be normal, but also to have a family. That's why she was so close to him, because she longs for siblings, especially a father and a mother.

After a few seconds Neo woke from the sensation she was feeling in her cheeks. She then slowly cracked her eyes open to see Jaune smiling at her, as if nothing happened last night.

"Rise and shine Ice cream" said Jaune with the warmest smile he can muster up.

However all he had in reply was a Neo who started to shed some tears, but of course it was accompanied with a relieved expression. She closed the distance between her and her brother, then place a kiss in Jaune's forehead and hugged him tight in relief, "Thank goodness you're ok"

"Yeah… I'm sorry for making you worried"

"No… I shouldn't have force you to accompany me"

"Neo…. If you… hadn't then things could have been much worst….. Everyone could've found out"

"What was it Jaune?... Why were you in pain last night?"

"I don't know….." said Jaune as he places his hands in his chest.

"Was….it…'Her'?"

Jaune hesitated to answer but it was useless, he doesn't want to hide anything anymore, "Yes"

"What did she—" , "The same thing she said before" said Jaune in said

"Jaune…. I'm scared"

Jaune caress Neo's cheek once again, giving an assurance to whatever he was about to say next, "Don't be scared Neo, I'll always be right here—", "I'm not 'that' kind of scared, I'm scared for you…. What if she takes you away from us again, takes you away from me! What if she forces you to do things much worse than the last time. What if she… you'll be … gone…forever" said Neo as she was about to cry.

"Neo… no one is going to take me away, we've defeated her once and we'll do it again. And besides 'she's' long gone now… nothing can bring her back"

"How can you be so sure huh? You kept hearing her voice."

"Because we are no longer bound to her" said Jaune with an assuring tone.

After a few minutes a tremble shook over the entire area. It was strong enough to wake up every student in the middle of their sleep. The tremble continued for 7 more time but stopped there was loud roar echoed to the east side of the camp. It was strong enough to destroy or simply collapse the row of old buildings just a few meters ahead.

Those who stood guard in the shift last night was calling in code 'Alpha' which meant incoming attack from a higher forms of Grimm. The commotion caught everyone off guard especially the Martials who was out of words when they saw the creature heading their way.

It was white and big, very, very big as it stood 5 meters tall, with white mask, hollowed irregularly shaped eyes, pointy nose and. molars as teeth. Its body was shaped like a pear fruit but with large hands yet small arms, from a far it looked like a hammer. Its legs were a bit short though strong enough to carry a gigantic brick like body. It was accompanied by a pack of Beowulf growling as they were howling to call for further help from its fellow Grimm.

It was heading towards the camp in a short sprint. By that time everyone was now ready as they've anticipated such scenarios last night. Without wasting another minute, the rest of the Second Division disperse and moved in place just as planned. They didn't hesitated one bit even with the weather wasn't cooperating.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Weiss

"How the hell would I know, it's the first time I saw something like that!" said Yang

"Get ready girls…. This is gonna be a long day" said Ruby as she held Crescent Rose in scythe form.

"She's right…. But how are we going to fight that thing?" asked Blake.

"Where's Jaune?" asked Pyrrha.

"I don't know, I didn't saw him earlier" said Ren in reply

In a way, the majority of the Division focused the Beowulf that was approaching from behind. The only Team that went for the newly found Grimm of some kind was TEAM RWBY and TEAM NPR. They were accompanied by Archer who was already using his sniper rifle to distract the incoming walking statue away from the camp. At first it worked as they were now heading towards the city park but then ultimately failed as it was seeking a large gathering of Human mass.

Archer was certain of it "Shit! Hey! Everyone split up and move in different direction. Try to confuse it!" said aloud. But the giant Grimm was moving slightly faster than it did earlier, it came charging towards Archer without a second thought or warnings.

In a loud booming sound, the Grimm came crashing through a building as it failed to crush Archer with its deadly charge. "That's what you get for being a fat ass, I dare you to do that again!" said Archer in taunting manner.

The Grimm did so as it came out of the rumble in sheer speed. Its hands hoist as it was aiming a wide swing towards Archer. Luckily despite the sudden scenario Archer was able to evade the attack by jumping backwards, despite the few second before the hummer like hands destroyed the very spot he was just standing a moment ago.

With an attack like that, brought a powerful earthquake that shook the surrounding. Further destroying any feeble structures. The Rest of the Team was shock in surprised in the size of the crater that 'one' attack made. Thought it wasn't enough to shake Ruby from her determination to slay the newly discovered oversized marshmallow.

She charged forward after realizing the right hand of the creature used to attack Archer was stuck in the ground. She quickly went for the body by the armpit in hopes of slicing the entire right arm off the creature. But it failed, though she didn't stop there. She further continued to attack the creature up-close as it was pinned down; she was joined by Yang who was trying her best to destroy the freakishly thick armour the Grimm had. Same goes for Nora who can't seem to give the white bricked like armour a single crack from the multiple hits it had from Magnhild.

Ran, Blake, and Pyrrha did their best trying to blind the creature by shooting at its eyes. As for Weiss, she saw the left arm of the creature still free and movable. So she quickly rotated the revolver Myrtenaster had and cast glyphs that produce a huge block of ice, trapping the entire left hummer like fist. At first, it looked like it was working, not until the creature arched as it was gathering enough energy to do another deadly move. In a few seconds, its legs bent as if to show that it was already tired but then it jump as it used its legs to kick the ground to add more shockwave to travel its surrounding land. The combined force of impact as well as the jump made an outburst wave that was traveling along the rumbles and dirt in the ground. (Think of Nautilus and his 3rd skill in LOL XD except that he jumped instead of lifting a single leg)

As a result all of them were sent of flying in all direction. Their aura had reach critical levels like Ren and Nora who completely reach the red zone. Weiss, Pyrrha and Blake was able to at least land safely but never the least, they were exhausted and beat from the shockwave of rumbles.

Archer was fast enough to caught Yang just before she was about to hit a pile of sharp and deadly concrete, "Dammit…. are you guys ok!?... Answer me! Sound off!"

When the dust has settled, the Grimm was standing in placed in the middle of a larger crater. It couldn't move any longer after its body was trapped by the location it was in. The ground was too wet and soft for it to move. All it can do was to struggle as the rain continues. Archer was a bit relief to see that the Grimm was pinned for now, but it quickly change as he heard a loud noise together with a cracking sound that meant no good.

Because Archer was more into guns and ammunition, he can already tell what's wrong in a weapon when such sounds surfaced. He looked again to the source of the pitiful sound only to see Ruby attacking the creature again. She kept on attacking without thinking about the weapon that seemed to be crying in her hands. It was either out of desperation to slay the creature before her or that she seeks revenge to the previous attack the creature did that hurt her friends. Therefore she continued to use her weapon to face this Unknown creature. She continued to fire and slash her way in point blank that she didn't noticed what was happening to Crescent Rose.

 **BANG….. CRANK**

"What the?" said Archer

 **BANG….SHING…CRANK**

"Shit that doesn't sound good"

 **BANG…. CRANK**

"Hey kid whatever you do stop using your weapon! It's about to give out!"

 **BANG… CRANK**

"Dammit!, Hey Yang! I'll distract it, take that sister of yours and the rest away from here!"

Yang quickly regain conscious, she was being held by Archer in his arms, "What…. **cough** …. we're not…. **Cough** …. Done…yet"

 **BANG….. CLANK….. CLICK…..CLANK…..CLANK…. CRANK**

"Shit, I knew it! Get out of there now!"

Ruby was stopped at her tracks when Crescent Rose refuses to fire. She thought to reload yet the exact mechanism of the entire weapon won't bulge. She was stunned and surprised about her beloved weapon's sudden malfunction, she didn't noticed that she was within the range of the giant creature reach. With a single swing, Ruby was sent flying as her Aura level was complete depleted from the single hit. She was flying towards the building covered with more glass than the rest of its surrounding.

Yang eyes were side as they can be in horror as she was witnessing a horrific scene involving her little sister. If she was to hit the shattered glasses without her aura, then surely she would've perish.

But in a sudden yellow flash Ruby was safe, she was being held dearly in the arms of a blonde knight who had a serious look. He then placed Ruby beside Yang as she continues to cry in relief that her sister was safe. "Stay here Ruby" said Jaune as he took Crescent Rose from her.

"Jaune… Crescent Rose… is ….. **Sob** " Ruby was in tears after realizing that her weapon was dead in a way. She of all the students at Signal Academy gave so much effort in designing Crescent Rose. It was heart breaking for her to see it broken down.

"It's ok Ruby, Crescent Rose is….. Tired that's all"

"What are you going to do? Let's get out of here. That thing is going to kill us!" said Yang in panicked

Archer was a bit disappointed with that statement, "Yang Xiao Long is afraid, that's a surprised"

"You don't understand!"

"I understand that you're not using your head, you are in fear, an emotion Grimm are fond of. If you leave now and head back to the rest then don't you think you'll just invite that thing to follow you?"

"But…. How are we going to…"

"Everybody! Listen up! Get your selves together. Have you forgotten the first thing Professor Ironwood taught you!? Analyse the situation, study your opponent, what you did was to attack that thing without an actual plan! Stop acting like kids and start acting like Huntsman and Huntresses!" shouted Jaune.

He then turned to the Giant Grimm as he was holding Crescent Rose stuck in scythe form, "That Golem won't be an easy foe. Archer, Neo, Lancer….. Let's go"

At that moment all 4 of them stood in a straight line, glaring at the 'Golem' before them. They were the only ones who are at 100% combat ready and functional. The rest of TEAM RWBY and TEAM NPR retreated to a reasonable distance, they were in bad shape. They weren't physically hurt too bad but their aura levels were drained, if they wished to continue then it could lead to undesired outcomes like instant death.

* * *

 **To be Continued ….**

 **Well there we go!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review as well as to follow if you liked it**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	21. Chapter 21: This graveyard is my home

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 21!**

 **Here comes another character…..**

 **Yehey I don't own RWBY! Good for me?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: This graveyard is my home**

* * *

The rain continued as the battle rages on, though it brought a hard time for the Golem to fight. Jaune and the other 3 were happy to be soaked in the pouring grumpy weather. It was a sensation that they all share, it felt like a miracle or a blessing as they were being anointed by the heavens. Bringing so much relaxation into their tense bodies and souls.

Jaune stood still as he was savoring every rain drop that falls over him; it brought a distant memory of a cloudy afternoon where he once stood over another ruined City. He stood proud as the battle was glorious and won over against the 'Queen', worn out and wounded; he slowly lies down in the cold hard ground as he enjoys the rain.

The memory made Jaune crack a smile.

"Jaune…. What's with the scythe?" asked Archer as he was curious to know why would he hold a long accursed 'kind' of weapon.

"I….. Wanted to try Crescent Rose… looks like a promising invention"

"I'd probably believe you…but not now"

"I know you have your doubts….. I can't do anything about that…."

"Damn right—", "But let me show you" Jaune turns with an honest smile, "That I no longer oppose any threats to you, to Fort Castle, to the council, or Beacon"

"…."

Jaune glared at the giant creature that was before everyone else then charges ahead. The Golem smashes and swings its hammer like hands in an effort to squish the 4 attacking individuals. It roared and stumbles as it was having a hard time balancing itself from the muddy ground. Jaune then turned to Lancer. "Lancer neutralize its movements" said Jaune as he was trying to get the attention of the newly discovered Grimm named; Golem.

For Lancer, he knew it'll be easy due to the mere size of his 'prey', so with a half effort, he cast his wires. It rapped and trapped the thick gigantic blob with its hands stretched out and body strapped to the ground and surroundings.

As soon as Jaune saw the creature's movements was put to a halt, he turned to Neo , "Neo try to pierce that thick armor, try that black thin line by its neck,". As said, neo sprang to action as she effortlessly sprints then jumped behind the Golem's back. She then used her Semblance and called a name. However, there wasn't any angel that appeared in an awkward or strangely way, only a long pitch fork that formed out of the thin air. It was _'Kushiel's_ (The rigid one) long, straight spear like pitch fork known for its durability. She then used this strange weapon and jabbed it directly behind the Golem's neck, right at the thin line Jaune pointed out earlier.

The Golem screamed in pain as Neo's actions succeeded. It tried to fight and free itself against the wires but failed. It was sort of working for Neo, she continued at what she was doing while Jaune turned to Archer.

"Archer hit it from a distance, you're the artillery"

"Of course, what will you ever do without me" said Archer with a smug as he took another unknown metallic club like object and combined it with his ' _Longsword Whisperhead SERSR2'_ sniper rifle. The entire weapon shifted and transformed into another form of a sniper rifle; only bigger, longer and deadlier.

Regardless of its weight, he carried it like a boss together with that smug and the deadly confidence he had at the time. He added, "Physical bullets wont pierce that armor of yours huh?" he aimed his ' _Vrenned Srike Force VA-6 CARBINE'_ rifle,"Let's try dust beam, hot-burning-beam that'll sure melt that fat ASS OF YOURS!"

 **BLAST**

After Archer fired his rifle, part of the Golem's thick armour melted near its chest. Though even with Archer's attack, it wasn't enough to completely pierce a whole through the golem. He continued in his effort as he was actually having a _'blast'_ as he slowly yet painfully kill the creature.

* * *

With all the commotion, another creature was watching from afar, a red head Faunus known as Adam Taurus was watching in great interest. He was hiding in a window exactly 10 floors up and 40 meters away from the commotion. From his spot he can see the entire area as Jaune and his friends was taking their time in dealing with the Golem.

He then turned to his databank scroll as he was pushing a series of commands "This is Adam, Project New born is activated. Proceeding to Phase II: Activating Project Predator". As Adam pushes the button that says 'Release', monstrous squeal like roar echoed the throughout the city.

With raging noises of hundreds of cages opening just 15 feet underground combined with rattled growling, came out a strange prehistoric creature. It was standing 3 feet tall and 6 feet long with 2 strong legs, 2 short arms yet with long sharp claws and deadly razor teeth. Judging from the sheer hunting eyes, blood thirst aura and mouths ready to snatch any poor soul that crossed its path; I'd call them Grimm Velociraptor. _(_ _Open for better suggestions for the name)_

Each of them immediately scramble and ran towards a dim light peering from the opening steel gates. As soon as the gate was fully opened, hordes of raptors came out in search for their very first actual meal in the open. These so called 'Project Predator' was eager to hunt down any forms of life; they even feasted at their own kind like the Grimm they've encountered.

All of them rushed out in all of direction across the City. But I'd say the lucky ones was the pack of Raptors heading towards the Jaune's location.

"This is Adam, Field test commencing, awaiting results"

* * *

Back to action….

With the Golem half dead, it fell to the ground tired and injured. Archer only had smug face knowing he did most of the killing with his trustee rifle. Neo only had an irritated look wishing she was the one to take it down. While Lancer….. well meh.

Then, the sequel like roar came.

With thunderous stumps, they all charge towards the 4 individuals in the open. The sight of this raptor Grimm brought them waves of worry. All those claws, deadly teeth, strong running legs and kin predator sense. They can already tell that these things will easily shred and kill everyone if found. A danger that was beyond the normal scale for any higher forms of Grimm, if they were compared with a Death stalker, these raptors was the ruler of the land.

"Shit now what" cursed Archer

"Damn, Neo take everyone and evacuate them back to camp. Barricade yourselves until the Bullhead arrives . Lancer provided them with support. Archer, up-eyes-everywhere-snipper, now"

"Got it" said Archer and Lancer in unison and went to do as told.

"What will you do Jaune?" asked Neo right before she was about to leave

Jaune turned slightly to face Neo, "I think….. it's a good day to relive a former name I was once called" That statement surprised Neo, "Jaune you're not think—", "I'll join you in a moment, I'll just have to hold them for a while… Don't worry I'll be fine" seeing the smile Neo nod then left, though she still had a bad feeling about this.

"Ok now….. So you're new….. Did you guys just moved in?" asked Jaune aloud as he was trying to less the tension and attract all the Raptors that were present at the moment. Not until a raptor suddenly went for the kill, it tried to bite Jaune's head clean off but Jaune manage to duck down "Whoops….. I'll take that as a yes"

He then used Crescent Rose and sliced the chicken like creator in half. It was followed by another swing upwards and side by side as it spins in a continues rotation of slice and dice. Not one Raptor managed to attack Jaune without their claw arms, heads or tails being cut clean off. Each effort this raptor did was in vain having their numbers slowly reduce by the blonde reaper before them.

Jaune continued as he jump from left and right as he swings Ruby's lovely invention in all direction but in a deadly accurate manner. As each strike or blow killed one or two Raptor in a flash, left the original user Ruby; lost for words.

"Wow…How is Jaune… doing that" asked the amuse Little Red

"Jaune… just who are you?" asked Pyrrha to herself in a whisper as she was taking it all in….. Slowly. She was utterly speechless at the sight she was seeing, well…. other than the rest she was the most concern about him (maybe second after Ruby). While watching her partner/future husband (possibly) there was so many questions flooding her mind, question along the line 'why is he acting all weak if he can fight like this?', 'what are you hiding from us Jaune?', 'just how charming can you be?', 'Oh my gosh! Jaune just how hot can— never mind…

Jaune didn't really need the 'kick' the snipper rifle's mechanism gave; he was more deadly without it. As each kill gave him a sensation he couldn't shake off since the day he heard the 'Queens' voice again. He had to admit it, what he said that night with Ironwood (chapter 6) was true. Killing is not something so easy to change, especially when a child was raise doing nothing but taking lives. During his months of stay at Beacon, it gave him a glimpse of what a normal life can be, what it feels to have normal friends. But it wasn't enough for him to simply turn that switch and be somebody else.

The sight Adam was watching brought an amused look, "You do live up to your name 'reaper'. I just can't wait to take your life with my own hands. But of course you still need some warming up to do, I'll leave that to the 'Queen'." His gaze now turns to her sister who was quickly recovering along with her teammates. "And I can't wait to watch you burn" said Adam with an evil smile as his Aura spiked up. In doing so, Blake felt an electrifying sensation throughout her body and quite possibly to her soul as well.

"I know this feeling… Adam"

She turns her head towards the north of their position as her eyes adapts to sight she was trying to focus. A few seconds later her eyes found a man dressed in black, it was indeed her brother.

"Adam!" She immediately ran towards Adams direction while completely ignoring her surroundings.

However she didn't made it far enough before the Giant Grimm Golem regains its strength and did another attack that shook the entire area. All it did was to smash everything as it went berserk and continued to hammer down the ground. Everyone was knocked off to their feet as the shockwave traveled the entire area. Judging from its actions along with the large crack in the ground, Jaune knew what would happen next if this continues.

He then instantly dash forward while still rotating Crescent Rose in his hands and focus at the Golem neck. The Creature responded just before Jaune manage to evade another attack. With one final breath, the Golem arch both of its arms to give one last go with all its strength left. As Jaune approached With one powerful whoosh, the Golem was beheaded but not until it destroyed the entire ground, creating an enormous hole.

Jaune tried to run as fast as he could but couldn't as he was too far into the middle of the massive hole. Neo tried to use her semblance but couldn't having the size of the hole growing as the ground continued to crumble down. A second later the very spot where the rest of the TEAM RWBY and TEAM NPR was staying followed. Neo tried to carry all of them but failed. It was too fast and too unpredictable. So they all fell into the unknown darkness, each praying that they won't be squish but the rubbles coming along.

Just before they fade into darkness, Yang was caught by Archer with the help of Lancer's wires. Lancer himself tried to use his wires to catch the other yet failed as there was too much debris blocking the coils. He only manages to snatch Nora and Ren while the rest still fell.

As they fall the only thing that Neo can think of was to use her semblance and call another angel, _"I call fort the one that take its form in the unknown depth, come fort 'Rahab'" (Angel of the Deep) and the one from the shades of blackness yet pure in the purpose of thy creation, Bezaliel (angel of shadows)_

This time the angels can only be seen by Neo, not because of any illusion but because Neo and the rest of the original '7' had special eyes (chapter 6) with black eyeballs and pure white pupils. These eyes can see the natural flows of energy, the very aura of lifeforms on which of course angels are no exceptions.

" _You call, my lady" said the two with soft voices._

"I need both of your help, whatever's down there….. Please let it be soft"

" _As you plea kindly we shall respond in the same manner"_

"Thank you, Rahab…Becaliel can you help me?"

From out of nowhere burst of waters appeared as they quickly filled the bottom part managing to at least break everyone's deadly fall. The rest of the rubbles simply disappeared as soon as they collided with the shadow as they all fell down, which of course saved everyone as well.

* * *

Four hours later….

Jaune woke up in a dim lit yet strangely well-kept living room of some kind. He glance around to see if all of it was real and not some dream, while having to wonder where the hell he was. With shaky legs and wobbly vision, he tried to stand yet stopped when he saw the man who looked like he just came out from the kitchen.

"Ah! You're awake"

With Jaune holding his aching head, giving it a quick massage, "So it was true….. You're alive"

"Alive?... well technically I'm not, but of course physically I'm strong as an Ox!"

Jaune just shrug that at that statement, "Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck…. The last time we saw each other was—", "Was the day you saved my daughter yes, roughly 7 years ago. Good to see you Jaune Arc"

"I don't know if I can say the same in return"

"I know, not exactly the man you'd want to meet after all this year….. Please help yourself" said Oobleck as he carefully lay a tray of warm food for Jaune at the center table.

"' _She'_ told me what happened last night, thanks for giving your quick look at me…." Jaune had some hesitation whether he should further ask the good doctor, "However"

"Oh for crying out loud boy, spill it!"

"What are you doing here, if I remember right, you said you were going home to your wife"

The doctor quickly fixed his glasses by cleaning it and looked back at Jaune, "Hmmm I really want to answer that one but you would you mind to answer mine afterwards"

"Sure"

"This ruined City, this graveyard in my home…. And where my dear wife eternally rests"

"What!?"

"Before its destruction 15 years ago, I…. my family lived here, not here-here but above ground. Having nowhere to go to, I returned here as self-proclaimed punishment for the things I have done to the world and its people"

Jaune understood the Doctor's feelings and decisions; he would have done the same thing with or without Neo at his side. "I see….. if this was 6 years ago, I'd do the same but it's not…. So I didn't"

The doctor was baffled "What do you mean?"

"What we've done is done, we cannot change that. But we can move forward from it and star anew. If you continue to regret the things of the past that's fine but if you're doing something to prevent it and make up for it then you'll do just fine. Maybe even better." Jaune very much said what he learned from Ruby, what she helped him to clear out of his conscience. (Chapter 11)

"Is that why you went to Beacon?"

"Yeah"

"I see"

There was a brief silence in the room as Jaune slowly took some bite of the food Doctor Oobleck prepared. Then he broke it as he took a moment to glance at the only picture that was in the room. It was a picture frame with a lovely long black haired lady and an infant with green eyes held by the doctor.

"She grew up well, a bit of extremes with the teasing but… she grew up to be a wonderful lady, Oobleck"

"I…. can see that, even with her eye colors now differ from her birth, I can tell, she got it from her mother" said by the doctor with calm and thankful smile.

"She cares now…. She thinks of others"

"Really!? Thank Monty" said in cheer as the Doctor wipe some tears. He was glad, really, really, really glad to hear that.

Of course the sight gave Jaune an idea worth trying, "Hey Doc."

"Yes?"

"Come back to Beacon with us….."

"What!? are you mad!? My very existence brings chaos!"

"Same goes with us you know"

"I can't, I can never step out from this city"

Jaune further stressed out as he was aware of the risk. If this was worth of something , it was for Neo's sake and the time she can still regain together with her own Father, "Come back with us, live with society again. You can have a normal life with your Daughter, with Neo"

Oobleck was silent; he was thinking whether he should take such risk for a life with Neo. Of course he already took some very grave risks regarding her past and he would have done it again if it meant for her survival. But to have a normal life with her and maybe be a professor in Beacon was something both really appealing and really dangerous for him.

The silent was interrupted when Jaune suddenly remembered something. Since they were taking about Neo, where is she? Where are his friends? And as if he'd forget to ask those kind of questions now.

"Wait where are the others?"

"Your friends have probably been captured by the White Fang, they've been in the area for quite some time now"

"What!? Why didn't you tell me that earlier!?"

"I was actually waiting for you to wake up"

"What for? You could have slapped me till I woke up!"

"Oh please as much as that was a tempting choice, I had to restrain myself"

"What for!?"

"You're asking too many questions, do you mind answering mine now?"

Jaune didn't want to waste a second now, he needs to find the rest, but of course the only one who was familiar with the area was none other than the good doctor himself, "Tss. Fine! What is it?"

Oobleck relaxed himself as he slowly lean forward from his seat with a serious look, "Tell me Jaune Arc….. Why are you dying?"

"…"

"The silence means something…."

"….."

"Oh please is this how you'll gave me the dramatic suspense thrill now?"

* * *

Somewhere in the enemy's hideout….

"I can't believe we're being held hostage….." said Weiss as she was really having a bad day, "and worst! By the White Fang"

As the situation currently stands, they were indeed captured and being held prisoners of war. The White Fang organization was once a proud faction of the Faunus Army, not until they cut their ties with the Faunus and human alliance in Menagerie continent. They claimed that it was a futile attempt to create this alliance and this false peace with the Humans. They are still against the idea which of course the reason why they are going out of the normal way of protest and give way to more violence. If man can't understand their protests then maybe they'll understand it through the only way they'll receive respect. Act of Terrorism seems to be a very helpful in the effort.

Blake and Weiss were in a cell that had a view over the underground City of the Southeast expansion project. It was meant to be a safe haven when the city up top fell from the Grimm attacks. From their spot they can see the large enemy movements along with the huge amount of dust crates, weapons and paladins. They can also see a train being prep and loaded for some reasons; heading to the unknown as the tracks disappears from the tunnel the right side.

"Zip it Weiss, as if blabbering about it would help" said Blake when she's the one more irritated than the ice queen.

"Oh so what do you suggest we do huh!?"

"The only way I know…." Blake stood near the bars, "HEY YOU!" shouted aloud as she was trying to gain the attention of the cell guards, "Bring me your leader."

"Huh!?" the 5 guards immediately broke into laughter as if Blake just made a joke, "Feeling a little cocky now huh? Girly?"

"Bring me your leader now!" further stress by Blake combined with sharp eyes.

"Blake what are you doing?" asked Weiss.

"Like I said…. The only way I know"

The attention of the guards after that little ice breaker now turned to the 2 new prisoners coming in. Ruby and Pyrrha

"Ruby!" shouted Weiss who was glad that her partner was at least in better shape. Along with Pyrrha who other than a few scratches was looking well. They were shoved in the same cell as Weiss and Blake.

"What happen where are the others?" as Ruby followed by Pyrrha, "Aren't they here?"

"No, we're the only ones here"

"Well at least your safe" said Ruby

"Safe? Until when! I don't know if you've noticed Ruby, we're being held hostage by the White Fang"

"Don't worry Weiss" Ruby had a grin, "I have a plan, right Pyrrha?"

"Yes, don't worry Weiss; all we need to do is wait for the perfect opportunity" Pyrrha assured the Ice queen.

"And when do you think this 'opportunity' will happen?, we're in the middle of nowhere"

"Weiss, for once I'd like you to stop thinking about the negative stuff" Blake returned her gaze to the guards, "Get me….. Adam Taurus"

The mere pronunciation of the name made the guards share confused looks, until one guard came and rattled the cell bars, "Who the hell are you? And how did you know that name?"

"I am Blake Belladona, Adam Taurus little sister"

The sheer voice along the words Blake uttered was like a bomb that caught everyone in a wave of sudden shivers through and through.

"Your what!?" said everyone in unison in the room along with surprised looks as their pupils shrink.

A few seconds later, someone came in the door with short laugh after hearing such introduction. He never imagined that Blake would once again claim that inescapable truth. With thunderous clicks of black leather shoes walking towards them and the demonic red aura radiating from the man, Adam now stood in front of them all. Just like what Blake wanted a few minutes earlier.

"It's been a while Blake"

"Why are you here? What's the White Fang doing in such a place? You've been busy huh?, still into that senseless war I see"

With a short shrug, "I miss you too my sister" said Adam in return despite the number of inquiry Blake gave, "I didn't" returned by Blake with a short hiss. He gave another taunting or teasing smile, "You ask too many questions, why don't we use this chance to…. catch up. How have you been doing?"

"Extremely well, since the day I last saw you"

"Well? Really now? I wonder how your friends feels about you now"

"You mean about the fact that I am a Faunus? Don't be stupid Adam. As you can see they already know that fact for a long time now"

"Yeah and we don't care whether she's a Faunus or a Human. She's our friend!" said with stern conviction by Ruby.

"Friends? A Faunus and Human? Really?" said Adam as if he was about to burst into laughter together with his subordinates.

The little reunion was cut for a moment when another person came, "Looks like you've having some fun here"

"Torchtwick?!" cried by the girls.

"In the Flesh ladies" said Roman as he gesture a gentleman like bow with his bowler hat.

"What the hell a scum like you doing with the White Fang!?" asked Blake as if she was hoist for an instant kill right then and there.

"Oh you haven't heard? We are currently in business together kitty cat"

"Is that true ADAM!?"

"If it wasn't then he should be dead right now" said Adam followed by Roman, "You're really good with words aren't you?"

"I see…. Then my hunch is right after all" said Blake as she turns away from Adam

"And that would be?"

"That I buried my brother along with my parents in Atlas 9 years ago"

If Yang was present in the scene right now, I'm sure she'll add the 'Ohhhhh' kind of sound effect and the 'You got burn' comment. Because right now the atmosphere was palpable as everyone was waiting for Adam's response.

"Yes, indeed…. The one that stands in front of you now, is the one born from such death"

"Ok-Ok now-now Adam, kitty cat a reunion like this shouldn't end with such sour taste in each other's mouth's!... But what do I care. Anyway before I forget I came here for two things. First I wanted to say thank you Ice queen", "HEY!" "Actually that goes for every one of your friends little Red. If it wasn't for the thick mist you used as cover then, Adam and I wouldn't escape from those Black ops or whatever they were"

"Black Ops?" asked Pyrrha

"Yeah, haven't you— you know what you're actually unaware or blind at your own school's actions huh?" Roman looked at Adam, "Shall you enlighten them?", "Indeed"

"What do you mean!?" asked Pyrrha in anger.

"Oh just be patient there. Secondly, I need to take little Red" Roman gestured to the guards "Boys if you would"

"You're not laying a single finger at Ruby. Stay there or I swear I'll—"Or you'll what? Come on Blake, you're not exactly the braves when it comes to killing" stressed by Adam.

"I don't have too; I just need to make sure you'll feel the pain when you mess with me or any of my friends!" Blake blocked the path just when the Cell door opened. Weiss and Pyrrha placed Ruby behind them ready to protect her with their lives regardless if they were unarmed.

"Then I guess we'll have to get our hands dirty now, and here I thought we could at least avoid physical violence… How about it Little Red? Come peacefully and no harm shall rain over your dear friends" Roman offered as he took a cigar and lit it.

"Fine, I'll come along" said Ruby as she steps forward pass Weiss and Pyrrha.

"Ruby! You can't, you don't know what they'll do to you!" said aloud by Weiss.

"She's right Ruby, have you forgotten, They are criminals!" Stressed out by Pyrrha.

"Ruby just stop ok, We can handle this" said Blake as she still stands in the way.

"Guys… I'm not a kid who needs to be protected all the time. This time, I'll be the one protecting all of you" said Ruby with an assuring and brave smile.

"Well now, I'm glad we actually had an agreement here. Come along now, there's someone whose eager to meet you" said Roman as he leads the way.

* * *

 **Well there we go!**

 **I have a little Guessing game here: Who is this 'person' who's eager to meet Ruby.**

 **a.) Jaune**

 **b.) Oobleck**

 **c.) The Queen**

 **d.) Tai**

 **e.) Ozpin**

 **f.) Sun**

 **g.) Raven**

 **h.) Cinder**

 **i.) Velvet**

 **Just to be clear, Neo's semblance was to summon Angels or use their abilities, like the teleportation with Jaune and shattering images of when Neo got stab.**

 **If you wish to see the actual images of Neo's angels:**

 **A.) Sathariel, (Angel of Deception)**

 **B.)'Kushiel'(The rigid one)**

 **C.)** ' **Rahab' (Angel of the Deep)**

 **D.) Bezaliel (angel of shadows )**

 **You can search it on the net**

 **Credits to:** **Peter Mohrbacher, great job on the Artworks**

* * *

 _ **Peter Mohrbacher**_ _ **is an artist working on a fantasy project called Angelarium. The art and themes are beautiful but scary, leaving you with a feeling of wonder**_ _._

 **You can explore more of Angelarium on , instagram, tumblr, or Deviantart.**

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review as well as to follow if you liked it**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	22. Author's Note

**Authors note :**

 **June 5, 2016**

 **Finally got the time to Edit the Chapters that had so much embarrassing grammar and spellings. I'm am such a novice here, but I'm happy to say that I'm learning a lot . I still enjoy writing and I'm more than happy to continue this story.**

* * *

A short recap here:

1.) Jaune entered Beacon

2.) Neo followed Jaune

3.) Neo is Jaune's Sister

4.) James Ironwood joined Beacon Academy as a Professor

5.) Ironwood learns the resurfacing of the 'True Order'

6.) Blake accepted her situation and lived outside the Shadow (Bow) she was living

7.) Atlas sent their two best Agents: Neptune and Sun, codenames: West and Abyss

8.) A war is about to break out

9.) The council assembled the knights

10.) Black Ops was established

11.) 2 more knights entered Beacon : Archer Dane and Lancer Cerillian

12.) Roman Escaped

13.) The threat of Grimm rise

14.) Jaune heard the Queen's voice again

15.) Oobleck is Neo's Father

16.) Archer Dane has feelings for Yang

17.) Adam Taurus is Blake's older Brother

18.) Roman Torchtwick and Adam Taurus are working together

19.) Jaune Killed Ruby's mother, Summer Rose

20.) Jaune is dying

 **Things to look forward to: (Not in any order)**

The Vytal Festival

'The truth'

The Maidens

The War

The new '7'

The History

The Queen

Lancer's Origins

Certain someone's Death (NOT PYRRHA) hehehe 'yet'

King of Knights: Arthur Arc

 **And Possibly more since there's a lot of Ideas popping out of my mind instead of computer codes.**


	23. Chapter 22: 'Raven' and the Maiden

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 22!**

 **Yehey I don't own RWBY! Good for me?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: 'Raven' and the Maiden**

* * *

Lancer and Archer stood in the intersection of the road just a few feet from the camp. They were still in the defense as they held that line for almost 5 hours now. And it has been exactly 5 hours as well since Jaune and the others were separated. There was nothing they could do for now, the camp was about to be over ran. Most of the Second Division was either too afraid, too exhausted, or too wounded to fight.

Hordes of Grimm Raptors kept coming, together with 4 more Giant Golem heading they're way. The situation was getting desperate as they still await their extraction.

Alongside the defense line ,Yang stood as she went toe to toe with every raptor that came her way. However she was exhausted as well, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Yang turned to Archer, **"** Why didn't you do anything!"

"I only have two hands Yang" said Archer peaking at his scope as he took 3 more raptors down.

"Stop treating everything like a joke here you idiot!"

"Was it a joke to you?"

 **BANG**

"Archer!...please, we got to find my sister…..everyone" plead Yang with teary eyes.

Archer was now pissed off. He was indeed an expert with Tactical Forecasting. He knew the weight of responsibilities weighting everyone down right now. He also knew that his nerves is about to snap from the idiotic actions and decision made by the Martials.

Lancer glance at Archer and gave a nod which Archer understood the meaning. He gave a tired sigh because they both knew what was needed for this 'student's' to survive. They've only been a student in Beacon for only a month which was kind of fun, but they were still knights under the council and took an oath to protect humanity.

Lancer gave a quick stretch and relax his arms "Archer…. I think it's time. Make the _'call'_ "

"I'm calling 'veronica'" said Archer as he took his scroll and pushed as series of commands.

"Archer! Are you listening to me?" said Yang as she grab his right arm back.

With an irritated look, Archer exploded….. again "THE PROBLEM WITH YOU AMATEURS IS THAT YOU'RE NOT USING YOUR HEAD!"

"….." everyone was startled and in silent as they gave they're full attention to the two. Even Yang was surprised and had her eye's wide in shock. It was the first time Archer shouted his lungs out.

"Babbling about being Huntsmen and Huntresses, Heroes, fighting monsters, saving the day, and happy endings. NEWS FLASH here! There aren't such things as happy endings. You think you can handle this level of combat? HUH! You can't even think of a plan of attack, not even a way to defend your selves. You think because you're holding a gun or a sword makes you a capable fighter against the Grimm? LOOK AT YOUR SELVES! Your shivering in fear."

"Archer… I think that's enough…" said Lancer as he tried to calm and stop Archer's (real talk) sermon.

Archer shrugged and held his left hand in protest "Oh not just yet Lancer, just give me…." Archer settled his rifle down and gestured a comfy position as he was leaning by the wall then bellowed "5 more fucking hours to drill this to every kids in here… actually I meant EVERY CRYBABY here!"

"We get it already! So can we just…." Said Ren as he was trying to move despite his current condition.

"Oh really?"

"YEAH! We get it… we'll keep fighting"

"Fighting? You think you can fight in that condition? Can you look at your own legs? They're shacking!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked one of the Martials in an irritated tone.

"Call the Bullhead again and once they arrive, get back to Beacon" said Archer as he looked up to the sky as if looking a falling star of some sort. He then saw a glimpse of a falling object in flames, heading towards their position. Archer took out a small canister and pop out a green thick smoke.

"What!? Our mission is to search and destroy all the Grimm in this area" bellowed by one of the Martial.

Lancer stood in the way "May I remind you that your mission was indeed 'Search and Destroy'. You've searched this City of its Grimm and congratulation! You've discovered new 'kinds' of Grimm. But that's all you can do"

"Who do you think you are? You're in no position to issue orders and commands us as you wish"

The giant object was just a few feet away now and was coming in fast. Everyone braced themselves thinking it was a missile, some even tried to stand up and run but couldn't due to shaky legs. However when it hit the ground where the green smoke erects, there wasn't any shockwaves or an explosion not even impact crater. There was only silence, as if the very force that was traveling and sheer velocity gained by the falling object simply disappeared.

Archer approached the pod like object and took his scroll. "Factory Mode"

"What the hell is that thing? Is that a bomb?" asked again by the Martial.

Lancer simply turned back and joined Archer, "You have no idea who we are… And we're not going to hold that against you. But we think it's time for you… to know our…. identity"

The machine like pod shifted as it produce numerous mechanical arms. Each reached over the two young knights and took every armaments they had on their bodies. Each was replaced with actual armor with the insignia of the Grand Council, along with the rune writings of 'Knight'.

The pod shifted more and produce another thing that made everyone wonder. A bow suddenly came out of the mysterious object and presented it to Archer.

He was now in a semi like armor with sleeveless right arm and a red scarf that sways with the wind. There was also a dessert eagle like hand gun with a 12 inch blade attached like a bayonet at his back.

For Lancer, it gave 2 gauntlets with gloves that had sharp and pointy nails. His entire clothing of a long sleeved sweater was now a full body armor bearing some detail design to curves. Before Lancer only used 2 Spring Razor, now he had 8. There was 1 in each leg by the knee, 1 at each of the back of his hands, 2 at the back near the shoulder blades and 2 at his waist.

His legs had armor as well, but his boots change into a metallic skates that had 2 wheels strapped below.

Everyone was in awe of the sight. Two knights in full regalia prepared for the battle…. no they were prepared for a war.

"Archer….. you were a knight? Why didn't—" Asked Yang. But was interrupted when the roar of the Bullhead came over head.

"You may want to cover your ears!" shouted Lancer to everyone.

Archer stood in the front of the line holding his Lapis Crystal glowing bow with bits of metallic carvings, designs of a Japanese finest crafted like art, "It's been a while since I last used this. I hope I didn't get rusty….".

He pulled the string back and forth as if he was doing some testing. He aimed at the waves of Grimm heading their way that was exactly 12 meters away from the camp. Yang was bewildered by the action, how was a bow like that going to help?

"What are you doing? Do you even know how to use a bow? Your gonna need an arrow!"

Archer simply ignored her visual judgement as he was focusing at the number of targets that was giving him some sort of sheer excitement. With a smooth breath, a single arrow gleaming white suddenly appeared in the bow as Archer was pulling the string back. With careful aim, he fired his first shot.

As it was nearing its target, the arrow suddenly dispersed in mid-air and into multiple white-more smaller arrows.

When the target was hit, the arrows instantaneously exploded.

 **KABOOM**

It was a powerful explosion enough to create a crater with a diameter of a 4 mile radius. However it only managed to take out the raptors. The golem walked out of the blast crater that somehow only received minor damages due to their thick armor.

Archer smiled.

"Not enough huh?... I was expecting that!" Archer gave a wide grin that was a comically twisted expression, "Your making my blood boil….. this tingly sensation in the fingers… I want to see more….. explosion"

He used his bow again and fired 3 more arrows from an of 70 degree angle. The 3 white arrow came flying down and disperse into smaller arrows, as if it was raining white beams of blessings upon the pitiful creatures.

 **KABOOM**

2 Golem collapsed immediately after that last attack but there was still 2 remaining. They were now charging towards him . The charging Golems aligned in a straight line as the Buildings narrowed the path before the knightly 'Archer'.

Then with a brief moment, a Red flash of beam like object suddenly pierce through the Golems. It gave a wide whole in the middle of their bodies, like something melted its way through.

And just like that, the first wave of Grimm since the new get up, was completely exterminated.

"See that…" said Archer with a smug.

"I counted 16 raptors and 4 golems" replied Lancer with his Arms crossed.

"I'd count that as a total of 36 kills. See those Golems? That was probably worth 5 point kill"

"Don't get a head of yourself" Lancer pointing at his back.

All of them bewildered by the gesture and gave mixed reaction. They saw at least 48 Raptors that was surrounding the Camp. Though the Grimm wasn't moving, they simply stood in place. Not giving an inch of movement or a squeal.

"Puppeteer Hunting huh?…..When did you?..."

"Someone has to watch your ass, Archer"

He turned to the rest of the Division, "Time for all of you to go, now"

"Yes, of-of course Sir. Everyone move to the Bullhead" said the Martial. Everyone quickly stood and ran towards the first Bullhead that land.

Thought one female didn't move from her spot, "I'm not going anywhere, not until I see my sister"

"You will, when you get back to Beacon" Archer stressed out.

"ARCHER!" This time it was Yang's turn to snap. Her eyes turned red and her hair ablaze of yellow flames. She was indeed exhausted but when it comes to the people she cares about like Ruby….. She can always squeeze some more.

Archer only looked at her with some hint of amazement yet stern. He can already tell, Yang was at her limit. In his head, he counted ….. "3….2….1…."

Yang lost her control over her legs as she slumped down in the wet ground gasping for air. She was about to further fall but Archer brook it with his arms warmly grabbing the female blonde.

"Please…. Ar….cher….. **PANT** I just….. **PANT** have …. **SOB** to save…. **SOB** Ruby" said Yang who's both catching some breath and sobbing as she was desperate.

Yes, perhaps she can still fight. But everyone has a limit, especially Yang who had nothing special. Unlike the knights. She was far too innocent, too fragile and pure like her sister. The only thing Archer and the rest of the knight of the Cross had for an advantage was not power, not aura, not weapons, they had experience.

Experience in killing

It was said, once you took a life, it won't be much of a struggle the next time. It won't be that difficult. You'll grow fond to it until you feel invincible and untouchable due to the reputation you'd eventually gain.

And when killing happens, you're not just killing a person. You are also killing yourself, bit by bit. Until there's nothing left in you but the blood of the victims you killed with your own two hands. You'd be empty, worthless, senseless and like a dead body, your view in life will eventually fade along with your conscious.

You are forever lost.

But in the process, you'd be strong enough to break through that limit, that very wall that stops you. The Wall that makes you human. You'd be dull enough not to feel the pain, to feel any emotions or any forms of second thought. Caring less of the world and caring less to one self.

The knights had those feelings. Them, better than anyone knows that very well. And that was exactly the thing that the Knights doesn't want the students of Beacon to suffer.

"Fine…. If you really want to find your sister, rest here for a moment….. I'd give you a good 15 minute rest"

"No… I can still—", "Rest or I'll drag your ass to the Bullhead right now" threaten by Archer

"Okay fine"

"Also…. One more thing…. Don't get left behind. We won't slow down simply because you can't keep up the pace"

"I won't slow you guys down. I promise"

Lancer used his 'Puppeteer Hunting' to control the captured Grimm. He used these raptors to defend the site just long enough for the entire Second division load up and escape. He also manipulated them to attack their own kind. With his two hands swaying in the air as if he was orchestrating a symphony of genocide with every motion of his fingers.

However 3 giant Nevermore suddenly hovered above. The sight of them brought panic to the pilots of the Bullheads.

"I got it" Archer shot 1 black arrow skywards towards the giant chickens. When the arrow hit one of the nevermore, it produce a black sphere that quickly grab hold of the other 2 birds. It was a gravity sphere that was so strong that it nearly attracted some light debris laying around the area. Archer then fire another white arrow causing the Black sphere to explode.

Then suddenly as if by magic a white dove flew down from nowhere.

It landed by Lancer shoulder, "Neo's angel?... Penemue?"

The Bird suddenly change in form and became a letter that was written in ancient rune texts. Archer and Lancer read the words that made them spike their Aura's so high that the surrounding began to shake.

* * *

Somewhere in the Southwest….

Ironwood received the same letter. He was currently dealing with 4 Deathstalkers and 2 Golem that was on the rampage. He had to order his men to retreat to make way for the artillery. But when he read the letter, his Aura rose up to an unbelievable level. It even made the 2 rampaging Golem halt and took some steps back.

With one cold glare and sway. Ironwood dashed towards the Golems and with one hand, struck down the gigantic beast shattering their armor like it was nothing. He then proceed to the next Grimm that was in the area. With one sway swoop, the area was secured.

Cleansed of the infestation thanks to the monstrous abilities of the Knight 'Defender' namely James Ironwood. Though back in the day he was known in another name, just before Jaune taught him a thing or two about suffering a total defeat just before ones death comes. 'Brawler'

He glared at the note and said in a cold, serious tone **, "The Hungry Rabbit Jumps"**

The letter only held 12 simple words, _**The Queen is alive. She is in the underground. Can't find Jaune. Assemble now**_.

* * *

A few minutes earlier…

Unknown location….

"Just so you know Roman, I cooperated with you to save my friends. Do your part and keep your word." Said Ruby as she was following Roman Torchtwick through a hallway.

"Yeah-yeah, I may be a bad guy in your eyes, but I'm a man of my words."

"And what about Adam? What will he do to Blake?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe give a short course on history along with your friends"

"What do you mean?"

"It means what it means little red. If you're interested to 'enroll' yourself on such matters, then I'd leave that to 'her' by all means."

"What? Could you please stop talking weird. Who's this 'her'?. I swear you're worse than me when it comes to storytelling. Let's not be episodic here. Beginning. Middle. End. Condense. Plot." Said Ruby making herself sound like a professional teacher of some sort.

"Don't be technical with me little red. Like I told you, I'd leave that to her" Roman gestured to the door that had a number 6 on it. Ruby was even more puzzled, who could behind this door. Who was the one eager to meet her. She must be one of the bad guys, she has to be seeing how pleasant Roan was acting. And at the same time force full enough to deal with the matter professionally.

Roman reached the door knob and opened the door like a gentleman he is or was. "Please, enjoy your stay"

Ruby went in with eyes still adjusting with the dim light in the center. "Hello… is there …. Anyone here?"

Suddenly a voice came "It's nice to see you all well, Ruby" it wasn't a cold, alluring, seductive tone like Cinder. It was more like a normal matured female voice. Pleasant to the hearing and at the same time it had a hint of strict tone.

"Where are you?"

"I do hope my…. Associates treated you properly as you are my guess."

"That depends on how you viewed guesses to prisoners…. Lady"

"You…have Silver eyes…"

"Yeah I know….." Ruby felt a bit of De Javu on that statement. She remembered that same moment when she first met Ozpin.

"Just like your Mother"

"You know…. My Mom?" Ruby was confused. She didn't know what to think from that moment that her mother as included in the situation.

Then a figure rose from the left dark portion of the room walking towards her. She was wearing a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets.

An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance.

Under the mask, she looks very similar to Yang, sharing the same youthful appearance, facial shape, and even the fringe of her hairstyle, but with black instead of blonde hair, and her eyebrows are a little bit higher. Her eyes appear to take on the same red coloration that Yang's do when the latter is enraged.

"Yes…. I knew your Mom. I knew Summer Rose very well"

"Who are you?"

"My name… is Raven Branwen"

Ruby suddenly felt some chills in her soul. There was only one person that had the Branwen name other her Uncle Qrow. "Branwen? You're Uncle Qrow's sister?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"And You're Yang's Mom!"

"Yes…." Somehow the name gave Raven a bit of uneasiness. An unknown feeling she can't fairly tell.

"Why are you here? Why are you with the bad guys!? Those People once attacked Vale and have cause so much pain over their victims. They're murderers!"

"On the contrary they were simply doing what was ordered of them to do. Things would have gone smoothly if those 'victims' you say simply comply"

"What!?"

"The weak shall perish and the strong shall survive. That is the law of the reality Ruby"

Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why would she side with the most wanted people in all Remnant. Why was she so into the order of the strong stands over the weak kind of logic? "What are you saying? You're a Huntress, you're supposed to protect people not harm them!"

"I 'was' a huntress. I moved beyond that pitiful title, right now I'm Humanity's only Salvation from eternal Damnation"

"I don't understand anything your saying, you're just like Torchtwick"

"Perhaps….. For you to understand. Let's start at the beginning" Raven hold onto her chest then a dim glow of purple light came out. A small sphere suddenly formed. It was like a crystalized ball in a size enough for a single hand to hold.

"No! whatever you're about to say… if they have nothing but going against what Huntsmen and Huntresses stands for. I won't listen!"

"Luckily it doesn't, what if it's something about your Mother?" She then leaned forward slowly cutting the distance between her and Ruby.

Having to see what Raven was holding, she moves back trying to move away from her, "My Mom?"

"Who she really was, what she does, how she died and more importantly who killed her"

"Who…." Ruby tried to fight the tears away. Not because she was desperate to know the truth or too pained to even listen. She was intimidated by the aura that Raven was emitting.

"All it takes is for you to accept me" Ravens voice changed into a more matured yet deep toned female.

Ruby even without have to touch or any form of contact with the crystalized object in front of her. She can feel the aura. It was pure feeling of fear, pain, suffering, anger, sloth, pride, gluttony, lust, greed, hatred, cold, emptiness and chaos. All of those compressed and condensed in a single item that was crystalized.

The voice kept steering her head.

 **Ruby~~~~**

 **Ruby~~~~**

 **Sweetheart~~~~**

 **My Love~~~**

 **My Child~~~~~**

On the last one, Ruby snap "STAY AWAY!" Her shout was accompanied with a bright glow of blinding light. That quickly filled the room and all of its surroundings.

"WHAT!" was the only thing Raven managed to say as she was blinded of the light coming from Ruby's eyes. As a result, half of her body was frozen as if it changed into stone. "I'M BEING PETRIFIED!?"

With the room filled with light, a shadow suddenly appeared just behind Ruby. At first, it was a straight line then it suddenly widened. A hand suddenly came out, reached over Ruby and grab her from behind.

"Good job Ruby! Now let's go" It was Neo who gave a assuring smile.

When Neo was certain that she had grab Ruby, she glance at the Raven. Her expression change into surprised yet filled with anger when she saw the energy surrounding her. It was the Aura that only one 'being' possessed. She knew it all too well.

The Queen

She then glance at the object she was holding, she had eyes wide open in disbelief. "The 'Core'!? How the hell could she— no wait... that's a Pseudo-Core"

Neo no longer wasted a second later as she pulled Ruby further into the shadowy portal that leads to somewhere. When Ruby's sudden glowing stops, the shadow disappeared as well along with the 2 girls.

"They escaped…." Raven even with her half petrified body gave a grin. The once crystalized ball changed again and returned to her body. "Now things are getting more interesting…"

"I must have your body Ruby Rose…. I've already lost 2 candidates before as well as containers …. I won't lose you as well"

* * *

In the Dark unknown Location…..

" _I call fort the one that bears the message of thy will of thy heart. Both in spoken and written words._

 _Penemue (Angel of the Written Word)"_

With rays of lights forming into dozens of birds came out another Angel. A female figure angle wearing some kind of long horns as decoration. He clothing had a pinch of early Greek fine design.

" _You have called my lady_ " said the Angel.

"I need your help, tell the rest 'the Queen is alive. She is in the underground. Can't find Jaune. Assemble now.'"

" _As you plea with honest concern… they shall be delivered"_

"Thank you Penemue"

"Ne…eo…." uttered Ruby with ha weak and shaky voice.

"Don't worry Ruby, you're safe now. Just….. try and get some rest" Neo was certain that Ruby was exhausted after that display of….. power.

She didn't know why or how…. But she can feel it. An Aura coming from Ruby wasn't the same as before. It was pure and strong. Quite unique for her age, but perhaps too unique. She can also feel something else…. A will… like a person within Ruby…. Perhaps another life hidden in her soul. It could bear a message but she no longer lingered in that thought because she had more important things to think about.

Like the fact that Ruby's Aura… right now. Is the same as that of a Maiden Goddess. But which one?

Neo smiled, "Ruby…. Perhaps you'll be our salvation….. Perhaps you'll be the one to finish this unending nightmare. For Saber (Talia Scarlet) , for Rider (Alphonse Strider) and Jaune." Said Neo who had a glimpse of hope in her soul knowing that Ruby could finally free her brother and make his dream come true.

In the middle of moment, Bezaliel (angel of the Shadows) appeared again. This time the angel was carrying three girls with him. It was Pyrrha, Weiss and Blake.

"Let go of me!", "Stay away!" shouted Pyrrha and Blake, they were simply afraid of the 'Angel' before them having the first time to actually see one. Weiss simply ignored the scene when she saw Neo holding an unconscious Ruby Rose.

"Ruby! What happened? Is she alright!? Is she breathing?"

Neo nod her head "She's fine Weiss. She just got tired that's all"

"Where are we?" Asked Blake. She was kind of 'off' with the particular black theme color of her surroundings.

"We're….. in between Time and Reality right now"

"What? What are you talking about? Where is this place"

"Neo tell me….. and please be honest with the answer…." Pyrrha suddenly held Neo by the shoulders. Not tight enough to hurt but enough to assure she won't just ran off, "Who are you…. What are the Knights?... What's this about Black Ops … and …. What about Jaune being a monster" her expression was the same as Weiss and Blake; confused and highly concern.

Having to hear that last note about Jaune… Neo simply crossed her eyebrow "What…. Who told you that?"

"Well…. Adam, Adam Taurus of the White Fang. He told us—", Pyrrha was cut off when Neo snap "JAUNE IS NOT A MONSTER!"

"…" silence

Neo took Pyrrha's hands and shook them off with a bit of a force. "You better than anyone else, actually thinks Jaune is a Monster? All of you!?"

Pyrrha tried to calm Neo down and explain her part. She didn't realize how things would have turn out. She should have made a more subtle approach on the questions. "Neo wait… We didn't believe him… not for a moment."

"You don't know what Jaune had to go through for us. You don't know what he gave up just to protect all of us" some tears began to fall, Neo was in tears having to remember the happenings almost 6-7 years ago.

She was about to further add more personal comments when a hand reached and stopped her from doing so. She looked back and saw Ironwood, Lancer, Archer and Yang.

"That would be enough, Neo"

"Ruby!" Yang quickly rushed to her side. "What happened?" She held Ruby's cheeks and leaned down to check if she was breathing. To her relief she was alive. She cried and held Ruby's hands

"Everything is fine Yang, She's just taking a rest" said Blake

"I promised **SOB** …. That I **SOB** …. Will never leave **SOB** …. Your side again **SOB** …. I'll bake you cookies **SOB** ….. And you **SOB** …. Can eat as much as you want **SOB** …. And I won't tease you **SOB** …. About your height **SOB** …. I promise **SOB** ….. I'll be the best sister in the world" said Yang as she held Ruby's hand firmly and passionately.

Lancer now stood before the girls, "What were you told?"

Weiss stood, "Just as Pyrrha asked….. wait Neptune is working for you as well. Is that true!?"

Lancer shared a glance at Ironwood and Archer before heading to Neo and gave a nod. "If you wish to know the answers to your questions. Then please be quiet about for now. We will answer them in the right time…. Maybe after all of this is over."

"What and when is that?" asked Blake

Pyrrha suddenly stepped forward and plead "Please…. For Oum sake, just tell us already. I'm not the only one concerned about Jaune here or the very situation we're facing right now. If you tell us right now then maybe we can help…. We can—",

She was cut off by Archer "You'll do what? You're maybe a champion on some tournament, but I hate to tell you Ms. Nikos…. This is way beyond any known tournament in remnant"

"Could everyone please just calm down" urged by Ironwood.

"We will answer all of your questions later. I promised you. But first you'll have to head back to Beacon and alert Professor Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow , Winter and everyone else."

"About what?" asked Pyrrha

"That there's a Wa— no a battle about to begin and it's heading towards Vale now"

"I know their plans, so you'll have to say exactly as I say, got it?" added Neo with serious tone.

* * *

A few moments later…

The rest of the girls was teleported back to Beacon along with the unconscious Ruby. Holding what they thought was a crucial message to stop an invasion of Vale. Each was given a task to do and to give out.

Archer readied his Bow when he faced Neo "What's the use of telling them that when you already notified Beacon?"

Neo was already pissed off from the moment Pyrrha asked her that damn question, "For them to shut up and leave."

"Still angry about that 'Monster' question?" the only thing Archer received as reply was a cold deadly glare from the pink and brown haired girl.

* * *

 **Well there we go!**

 **Congratulation to the readers who picked the name Raven (in specific) on the little game last chapter!**

 **If you wish to see the actual images of Neo's angels:**

 **A.)** **Penemue (Angel of the Written Word)**

 **B.) Bezaliel (angel of shadows )**

 **You can search it on the net**

 **Credits to: Peter Mohrbacher, great job on the Artworks**

* * *

 _ **Peter Mohrbacher is an artist working on a fantasy project called Angelarium. The art and themes are beautiful but scary, leaving you with a feeling of wonder**_ _._

 **You can explore more of Angelarium on , instagram, tumblr, or Deviantart.**

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review as well as to follow if you liked it**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	24. Chapter 23: Not just yet

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 23!**

 **Yehey I don't own RWBY! Good for me?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Not just yet**

* * *

Under the Southeast ruined city, lies the world's largest tomb. And inside it, was legions of mixed mercenaries and 'White Fang' members. Each was armed with rifles and swords, eager to ride off to Vale for a long awaited 'Party'. Hundreds of crates containing different properties of Dust was being pop open. This includes some weird looking black dust crystals.

There was a total of 25 fully armored Paladins being activated and began mobilizing in a frontal storm formation.

Roman toss and kicked some crates away from his path as he stood over a paladin and whistled "Alright! Listen up! Change of plans. We're heading to Vale now!" said Roman as he-himself prepares for a fight worth writing in the history books.

Adam followed and rallied his men, "Everyone load up to the ships. We will proceed as planned." In reply was the howling, shouting and cheers of his men as they quickly dashed and march towards various tunnels leading somewhere else. While Roman's men was already boarding the trains.

Over the cliff overseeing the entire operation stands Raven who had a smile of which meant anticipation and excitement. Her gaze upon each soul scrambling like insects beneath her feat was beyond from discussed. For her it was delightful to see 'Man's determination for greed and power. Nothing has change from the thousands of years of human warfare, only to the fact that they only got good at killing each other rather than building.

"Look upon yourselves, pathetic Humans….. Your 'wanting' is your doom….. There will be no heaven nor hell…. Only me who shall judge all of creation. You worthless fools….." She then took her mask off and looked up.

"Look at them, Oh mighty King…. This is the lives you've gave your very life for. This is the result of your selfish dream. Humanity will suffer the same fate as you did….. You can send your knights, your huntsmen, your armies, and the bloodlines…. But know this…. You have sent them in the same pitiful demise… you can never strike down a god." With sheer glee of maniacal ideology, she held her once petrified right hand up in the air and clench it as if she had grab the Sun with her bare hand. Shutting the light of hope from everyone in Remnant.

A few seconds later Roman arrived, "It's time"

* * *

 **2 Hours later At Beacon….**

Pyrrha was running towards the tower where the head master's office was located. She was praying that she was fast enough to warn professor Ozpin about the impending attack on Vale.

As she turned in the corner towards the elevator, another figure suddenly pop out, "Professor Ozpin! Wait!".

Ozpin turn with confusion, "Ms. Nikos? What are you doing here? Aren't you at the Southeast?"

"Long Story, but Please listen… There's an attack coming. And—", "We know Ms. Nikos that is exactly why we're preparing our defenses." The reply was sudden and at the same time messed up for her. _'How did they know on such a short notice'_ she asked herself.

"You know!? how?"

"Let's just say…. We had special aid in the field." Ozpin excused.

"Aid? You mean the knights didn't you?"

"Well yes, Ironwood is indeed a clever and quite a resourceful man. He had anticipated such scenario long ago. So we're not that particularly surprised at all."

Pyrrha closed her eyes and gave tired sigh, this was a good time for her to at least ask one goddamn question "Jaune….. he's one of ….. them isn't he? ….. A knight"

"…."

"Please, I'm done with this guessing game…. Jaune's a knight isn't it?"

"And if I said yes what would you do?"

"What I— I'll fight with him. He's our leader, our friend and—", "Leagues away from where you stand Ms. Nikos, there's a reason why he had to hide such truth from you and from everyone, even after almost a year of knowing each other."

"Because of the Black Ops?"

Ozpin was surprised, "How did you know about that?"

Pyrrha had some hints of tears in the corners of her eyes. She was remembering all the times Jaune was so near to her. All the times she thought that she was the one helping or protecting Jaune from the people who judged him. But as it turns out he was the one protecting them. He wasn't just standing outside the spot light, he wasn't standing at the stage at all.

It was true, it was all true. About the actions Beacon took over the months, the Black Ops operating in the shadows, and Jaune being a part of it. However she was still thinking about that last part, about 'Jaune' being something else. She needs to know the truth and this time, she intends to ask it from Jaune himself.

But suddenly she remembered something, a name… she wasn't sure how to pronounce. It was a person feared since the fall of Atlas years ago. She quickly ran the possibilities in her mind again and again. Seeing if this puzzle will fit the frame.

Ozpin reached out a hand and grab Pyrrha by the shoulders, "I'm sure you are quite shock at the turn of events but I assure you, there are more important things at the matter" said Ozpin

"Yes…" Pyrrha gave determined look.

"Good, the rest of the other Division already arrived this morning. We will shelter as much citizen as we can. You can lead the other students in forming a defensive line."

"Me?"

"Yes, the Landing pad must not fall. If so then we'd be cut off with the enemy having the upper hand."

Pyrrha thought for the moment and then agreed with the professor. Ozpin nod then added an inquiry, "So then may I ask as to where Ms. Rose is?"

* * *

 **At Vale….**

Weiss was running as fast as she can towards the Vale Police department. However when she arrived at place everything was a mess as Policemen were in disorder. Some men was already arming themselves, and some was shouting orders as to who was place in where. She went pass the crowd and headed towards the briefing room.

"Winter!"

"Weiss? What are you doing here?" Winter was surprised to see her there.

"Long story, look I may be a mess right now but there's an impending attack to Vale by the White Fang and Roman Torchtwick!"

"We Know that is why we're scrambling everyone, muster as much men as we can and protect Vale until the Army arrives"

"You knew about it? How!?"

"Long story" excused by Winter.

Weiss shifted her thought, "Have you heard anything about Neptune? What happened to the first Division?"

"They already arrived this morning, I sent Neptune to help at the evacuation"

"I'll help too, where is he?"

"Try the downtown bunker, most of the citizen are going to be sheltered there."

"Ok, I'm going"

Winter thought for a moment about her sister going into battle. She still lack the experiences as well as the skills in dealing with an actual fight that may very well give her very first kill or worst her own death. She always prayed for her little sister's sake, and wellbeing. After all, she was a witness to Weiss's struggles after the death of their beloved mother.

Just when Weiss was already out the door Winter called out, "Weiss!"

"What?"

With a concerning look combined with stern attitude "Be careful. At times like this….. Your resolves will be tested."

"I will… Be careful as well, Winter"

As quickly as she came, she left. She went for the downtown area with hopes of finding Neptune before the chaos starts.

When she was already near the La Coco Café, Weiss saw a large number of civilians gathering by the corner as they orderly boards the military trucks probably heading to the bunker.

She tried to ask one of the policemen about a blue haired teen who's probably around the area. However to her disappointment none of the authorities noticed such person. She continued to search the a couple of block more when suddenly there's a loud radio screech over the intercom of the city.

" _This is an emergency broadcast. All Non-combat citizen of Vale must evacuate to the nearest bunker at your area. This is not a drill. I repeat - All Non-combat citizen of Vale must evacuate to the nearest bunker at your area. Proceed with caution and bring only the necessary things you'll need on the way"_

She was confused already, she didn't know where to find Neptune having everything scattered in a briefly yet 'controlled' wide spread panic.

Then something changed in the air, her breathing began to heavy as the oxygen got somehow thick. Little did she knew that it wasn't her breathing that was the problem, it was the energy present in the air. She hasn't received enough lectures about aura and the forms of natural energy. In fact none but the people from Menagerie continent knew about the different applications of aura.

She tried to relax herself, thinking that it was probably the lack of rest and the fatigue finally taking its toll in her young state. However the people around her began to gasp and awe as they scanned the sky. She followed the hand as a kid was pointing upwards. "Mommy! Mommy! What's that?"

When she finally saw the object the boy was pointing at, she was both puzzled and worried about the sheer form it had.

It was a giant Black sphere hovering over the city. It was in the size of the sun if compared from a far, though the very morning star was absent as thick clouds covered the sky. Leaving nothing but the mysterious sphere present in view up above Vale.

* * *

 **At Beacon Academy Dorm…..**

Yang was in a hurry to get to their dorm. She was carrying a sleeping ruby at her back while Blake was there to accompany them. When they turned left towards their dorm room, Yang was surprised to see a familiar face. It was a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top, blue eyes, a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. He also has a tattoo on his right arm.

He was wearing a brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. At his right arm there was an armor plating like a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove.

To be a more accurate and just go on with it….. It was their Dad, Taiyang Xiao Long.

"Dad!" called Yang.

Tai turns, "Yang?" he was surprised to see her 'not' in her dorm. He was actually planning to be the one to surprise them, but his sight shifted to the girl whose arms were lump as she naps behind Yang. In a few seconds, he immediately recognized her, "RUBY!" Tai quickly ran towards them with great concern, "Yang! What happened!?"

"Long story Dad, but Ruby is fine. She just needs to rest"

"Yang" Tai stressed his concern, "What happened?" he carefully took Ruby into his arms.

"We were on a mission on the Southeast. We got separated in the middle of a Grimm attack—" She was stopped when Tai turned, "Yang…. Summarize"

Yang chuckled in irritation but she still complied, "Mission. Grimm attack. Jaune saved Ruby. Archer saved me. Got Separated. Got Reunited. Retreated. School Dorm. You". She stump her foot and pointed her finger at him, "Got all of it?" Yang sarcastically asked.

Tai's eyes went wide, "Who's this Jaune person and who the hell is this Archer!?" He hated the idea that other male gender except for him and their Uncle was anywhere near his daughters. In fact one of the reason or more like a goal coming here in Vale was about the Dance he heard. He was going to make sure that they will have a proper date for such a memorable night…. Or not as Tai's eyes twitch trying to imagine the possibilities.

Yang crossed her arms and showed a tired posture, "A dork and a Knight"

"A knight!?" both shouted in surprised by Tai and Blake..

"Archer is a knight!?" Blake still didn't know that part about Archer until now. Things were a little messed up since they left that time and reality place Neo talked about.

"What's a knight doing here in Vale?" asked Tai.

"I don't know okay! I just have to make sure Ruby was safe"

Having such revelation for both Tai and Blake, another person came their way. A person who was in a hurry as soon as he was notified about a certain 'condition' of a miniature cookie monster.

"Indeed, however a Dorm room is not likely the safest location for Ms. Rose to stay and rest" Said Ozpin as he appeared from behind.

"Professor Ozpin!"

"As pleasant as to see you after all this years Taiyang… I'm afraid that there's something we need to discuss. Let us return to my office…"

"What for?"

"There's been a report that a female-which I think you know 'who' I'm talking about, was spotted in the Kingdom"

"Nope, not clue" Tai shrugged

Suddenly 8 simultaneous explosion erupted by the City. Making everyone stand ready for the battle of Vale. Few went to their stations and some quickly sheltered the citizen that was still on their way to the bankers. Winter and some policemen were taking their position in different sections of the City. Platoons of armed men, braved to face anything in their path, ready to give their lives for the safety not just the citizen but all of Vale.

The sound of those explosion was so loud, that it was heard all the way to Beacon, "We have no time to play a guessing game here. Let us move now. Quickly!" Ozpin demanded.

"Just who is this female you're talking about? And why would we take Ruby to the tower?" asked Yang who was getting a little irritated, by little I meant the opposite.

"I'll explain later…. Let's just get a move on now"

"I'm not moving an inch here. Who is this female…. "

"It's 'her' isn't?" Taiyang was actually praying that his guess was wrong. With every cell in his body, he silently plead…. But Ozpin's silence confirmed his fear.

With a quick volition, he carefully held Ruby tenderly in his arms and looked back at Ozpin, "Okay then, Yang bring Ruby with you and go with the Professor"

"What!" Yang fired, "And What are you gonna do?"

"I'm heading over to Vale….." said Tai as he was about to leave.

But another voice came, "I don't think you'll have to"

Tai turned to see Qrow leaning in the left side of the wall.

* * *

 **At Vale…**

When the 8 explosion erupted from some of the building, 8 trains came out of the hidden tunnels. And from those tunnels came hordes of Paladins, Mercenaries, Grimm and one Roman Torchtwick. The scene was accompanied by roars of war cheers that echoed the air as they came storming the city. With the Artillery, dozens of Paladin fired off their rockets that was aimed everywhere. They didn't care where it hits, the pilots just wanted to something blow up.

The Mercenary infantry battalion already moved and fired into action as they were instructed to take over the Local Transits in certain locations within Vale. It was to secure and cripple any networks of transport within the City. Making sure that they have a solid control of the entrances and exits of Vale.

The Grimm under the projects 'New born' and 'Predator' was also raging in rampage. They kept swarming from the tunnels along with the usual and very well-known Grimm like Beowulf, Deathstalkers and more.

The White Fang faction also came, not from the ground but from the air. They were riding armed Bullheads and was raining bullets, and rockets below as they were the enemy's air support. Though the number were somehow diluted from the original number of bombers. Some of them seemed to have sustained damages.

Still, having such an overwhelming waves of attack. The first line of defense that Vale had was pushed back. Winter ordered her men to retreat to the second district and abandon the borders and the walls for now. They instead had to make sure that the enemy won't pass the river, it provided the defensive forces a trench like advantage for the enemy.

The first hour when the attack began was crucial, it was either forces was already setting traps for each other. However the one in the lead over the control for Vale was the enemy. While the interior Defenses set up by Winter and Archer was still holding their grounds as they await their back up.

Each second that tick in the clock was like an eternity for the ones that was fighting in the frontlines. Each exchange of bullets and dust ammunition as well as swords clashing with metal was like horror as one is killed after another.

Hundreds of dead bodies already piled the streets. Especially with the Winter's platoon as they were rooted to the line. They weren't just fighting mercenaries and the White Fang, they were also fighting the Grimm.

All hope was lost for some men, the confidence they once had before the chaos began to crumble. They were already suffering heavy casualties.

Well that was before another series of explosion happened.

The tunnels where the enemy force came as for a grand entrance suddenly blew. Each passage was block by large boulders as they collapse one after another. The explosion wasn't caused by some pity C4 nor dynamite. It was raging bright and burning golden flames that came from within the tunnels.

Neo and Ironwood saw it from a mile. They were positioned near the emerald forest trying remodel the entire landscape just so nothing or no one can use it for any tactical purposes, "Those flames….. aren't those Jaune's?" asked Ironwood.

Neo gave a weak nod, she was surprised at what she was seeing at the moment. It's been so long since she last saw those flames and of course the question of Jaune's whereabouts still stands. "Yes, there's no mistaken, it's his"

"Then we better go ahead as well" Ironwood stood just a few steps from a cliff made by his bare hands, "It's our turn to move"

Neo agreed and called fort another of angel of her fav, Chazaqiel (Angel of Fog) who which covered the entire City with a white thick fog (like the movie silent hill). The Fog swarmed every nook and cranny of Vale, and it reached all the way to Beacon. As soon as the entire landscape and the city was no longer visible, Ironwood took a hand radio and cleared his throat. He or the knights was about to turn the tides of this battle.

" **THE HUNGRY RUBBIT JUMPS"**

The utter of those 4 simple words echoed throughout the entire City with the help of the intercom still functioning.

Torchtwick who already heard it once had to stop and slowly analyze his environment. Even if he was inside a Paladin, he was still sweating. Nothing can be seen, not even the Black sphere in the sky. His men was unaware of the genocide that was about to happen.

Then they came.

With swift crusade, the Knights appeared one by one.

* * *

 **At the north, Lancer**

Lancer's laughs echoed the air as his 'prey' walk into their graves wholeheartedly (in way). He already set his trap, and thanks to Neo's angel, he was able to create the perfect forest-like environment for his 'hunting'. The delinquents that was foolish to ran towards his 'forest' slowly diluted from the numbers of 117 to less than 50. No sound was heard, no gun fire, no struggling, no shouts, not even a drop of a pin.

Lancer just stood in the wires that stretched the air. His 'nest' was perfectly built having the wires cover all angles from the ground up. Along those wires was entangled men; dead. The rest of the surviving faction watched in horror as they saw the bodies hanged. They tried to ran but failed as soon as they made contact with the threads span around them.

Their bodies was either cut in certain quantities, all thanks to the deadly sharpness of the wires. Or that some committed suicide by shooting themselves out of sheer fear they felt. The Forest Lancer ruled back in the days was very known for the number of suicide acts (I was referring to the suicide mountain. Like the one in Japan). Some went to the place to take their own life and some…. well they didn't really killed themselves, Lancer hunted them down. One by one.

"Nothing Escapes the Forest… not when the spider is around…." Said Lancer.

* * *

 **At the South, Archer**

Archer was the opposite of Lancer. He was having his 'happy' time as he took aim and fired his arrows towards his pitiful targets. Nothing escaped his sight, not even with the thick mist blurring everyone's eyesight. The enemy was helpless, they can't see where the arrows was coming or to be precise when and where their death will come….

The next target he fixed his eyes to was the Bullheads owned by the White Fang, "It's pity having to waste such things…. But why the fuck would I care" He released one black arrow that erupted into another smaller-black sphere. It was a gravity pulled reaction and each Bullhead that flew near it got caught.

The next thing Archer did was to please himself with the reward of seeing things explode, in a grand manner of course.

* * *

 **At the West, Ironwood**

James Ironwood was dealing with the battalion of Paladins heading towards Beacon. He had to stop them before they encounter any students. He was indeed a Knight but he was also a professor at the academy. The safety of his students has to come first.

One Mech tried to fire its long ranged missile towards the school's direction. To some unexplainable phenomenon, the missile seemed to detonate half way through the air, "I will not allow any of such attacks reach Beacon….. None of you will leave this place… alive" said Ironwood.

He knelt briefly in the ground before his foes, only this time he was doing something with his Semblance. Red highlights like lighting began to rapture the air as Ironwood focuses his aura to his own body. He was strengthening his own structure from the cells to the metallic construct of his right arm.

James's entire body changed starting with his skin that turned into pure black themed color. Nothing of his normal 'human' traits was seen in the form he took. He didn't had a eyes, ears, hair nor the lines separating his organic body to the prosthetic organs. The only thing that can be seen in his face was a mouth with sharp teeth and some molars. (Like Greed from F.M.A.B)

With his sharp claws and beastly strength/mood, he dash towards the pile of 'soon-to-be-junk' Paladins. Even with the Paladin's armor nor with its reflexes, it couldn't evade Ironwood's attacks. One by one, each Mech fell as parts or chunk of its metallic body was either ripped or bashed into a pulp.

Guns and missiles didn't do shit….. It was utterly useless with Ironwoods ultimate shield Semblance.

"Pity, I thought I'd face some formidable opponents….. But all you did was to rely on 'this' hunk of junk" said Ironwood in disappointment. He was looking for a fare fight that he can give his all, like the fight he had with Jaune years ago.

Roman Torchtwick tried his luck today having his mood in a rather 'over-confidence' take the better of him. He rushed towards Ironwood with its Paladin's left arm hoist for a deadly punch. But to his humiliating disappointment, he was stopped with the 'Knightly-defender's' counter when he slipped to Roman's left side and gave a powerful 'One- punch-man'. His entire unit was shattered into thousands of pieces as it was sent skywards-away from the battle field. (like Popey gave a good punch to Bluto after having his nutritious spinach)

* * *

 **At the East, Neo**

Neo was running as fast as she can, pass the street combined with killing one Grimm after another along her path. Some mercenary and White Fang members also appeared lively as they fired, raided some shops and houses…but not for long. They all soon hit the ground dead as they faced the illusive witch or in this time and place 'The Mage knight' Neopolitan Arc.

Her teleportation combined with Sathariel, Angel of Deception ability to hide herself from plain sight was a unstoppable force of death. Neo walked effortless in front of her victims and had her bladed parasol slit their throats. No one can see her nor can they feel her coming. It was the reason the name 'Illusive Witch' was given to her, perfect in its meaning.

Then suddenly a figure came across her sight heading towards the forest outside Vale. A certain blonde who was holding a red oversize gardening tool….

"Jaune!" Neo called out.

Jaune suddenly stopped in his tracks and faced the direction where the voice came, "Hey Neo…"

"Where were you, I can't find you anywhere!" said Neo as she slams a dead body aside.

Jaune tried to act all dorky again with him rubbing his head and making some excuse, "I'm sorry Neo, I just got lost that's all"

"Lost? You? No that's Archer's thing" the statement made Archer, who was in the other side of the city suddenly sneezed.

"You don't get lost!" Neo crossed her arms.

"But I really got lost!" further excused by Jaune.

"Anyway the Queen is—", "I know, I'll join you in a moment…. I just need to do something"

"Do what!? We're in middle of life and death here!"

Jaune glance at their surroundings to see the countless dead bodies…. He made a mental note… _"More like we're in a middle of death right now… note to self: Next time, never leave Neo on a killing spree….. Join her at least?... no scratch that, just don't leave her on the killing spree"_

Jaune shook his head and face Neo again, "I know I just have to do this, Neo. Please go and join the others. I'll follow"

Neo pouted with her eye brows crossed, she was not in the mood to argue "Fine! make sure you do and don't be late this time" However she was actually relieved after seeing Jaune all well. Not that she was expecting him not to be. Having the Queen around was something of a grave concern for the 4 other knights. They can't risk for Jaune to be taken this time or worse be _'Taken'_.

"Yes Neo I promise" Just when Neo was about to teleport, Jaune called her out.

"Hey Neo! Wait! Can you hold this for a while?" hands her a picture frame, "Thanks-Love-ya-see-ya-bye" said Jaune then quickly dashes away leaving a trail of smoke.

Neo was irritated, "How the hell am I supposed to….." She looked at the picture, curious as to who was the family who seemed to be happy. The Woman was beautiful with her gorgeous smile, black long hair, green eyes and what seemed like silk skin. The man standing next to her was holding the child as well. He has a green hair and was wearing an eye glass, he looks like a nerd for some reason. The thought or more like a compliment made Oobleck sneeze somewhere.

The two adults gave her some reminiscing feeling of longing. And if her memory serves her right…that was the man she saw the other night when Jaune heard the Queen's voice again. Who could this green haired stranger for Jaune to have this picture of him and … his family?

"Asbeel" She called.

No angel came forth. Instead Asbeel (Angel of ruin) voice's echoed inside Neo's head, "My lady, I have come as you called"

"I have a question…." Neo stared at the Picture frame.

After 15 minute of pause, there was bits of tears in Neo's eyes. 'Asbeel' just showed her the images of what the people in the picture dreamed and what they wanted for their child. She can't explain it at all but there was something about it. Having the tears, she wondered about why would they fall now…

Then there was a sudden explosion that brought her back to reality. She then shrugged the thought then went her way towards the Black Sphere in the middle of Vale.

* * *

 **Somewhere near the landing pad for public transit in Vale…..**

Blake was dealing with some Boarbatusk and Beowulfs. She was keeping the place from being overran by Grimm seeing how vital a transit was for any tactical counter plans. She just came from the clock tower. Where she and Ozpin just brought Ruby to be safe from all of that was happening outside.

While Yang just had to ran off, saying she'll find her Uncle Qrow. Blake was still confused, how was Yang going to find anyone in this mess?

Blake was accompanied by some policemen along with some local huntsmen and huntresses. She was also with Sun who had a rosy left cheek in a shape of a hand.

"Come on… Was the slap necessary" said Sun while nursing his cheeks.

"Yes, yes it was….." said Blake in irritated reply.

"Blake! I was…. Going to tell you! Honestly!... I just had to wait for the right time…." Said Sun with a sheepish expression probably because he was guilty.

Blake only gave a tired sighed as she looked back at him with her angered eyes. Ever saw a cat angry? Cute right? Not for Sun though…. When he knows just how much scary Blake was when she's angry or worst…. Pissed off.

"You were going to tell me? When is that? Like now? when things like 'this' breaks out? And then tell me?" fired by Blake.

"No! Blake listen there's a reason why I had to…."

"I'm not some girl who always needs to be protected!"

"I know but seeing this involves Adam, I had to hide it"

"Why!" Blake was officially pissed off right now.

"Because I was afraid to lose you! I know how much your brother bothers you. If you knew he was responsible to some cases—" Sun stopped making sure he wasn't about to let classified intel to slipped his tongue, "I just had to protect you Blake….. you're all I got" Sun glanced down.

Blake wasn't in the mood for any sweet talks right now. She just turned around and went her way to slay more Grimm. It was her only way at the time to let out some steam and by steam I mean rage, a serious pissed cat girl.

She was cut off when a voice called out from her right, "Blake!" It was Weiss who was sprinting towards her and behind Weiss was Neptune.

"Are you alright!?" asked Weiss in concerned tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. We're holding this line, if this landing pad fell into enemy hands we could lose a foot hold in this part of Vale"

"I see, I'll join you"

Neptune didn't said anything. He slowly walked passed the two and went to talk to Sun about the really awkward situation they were in. Actually he was more concerned about what it would do to their relationship now that Weiss seems to know of his 'real' Job as a transfer student.

When Sun saw Neptune who had the same rosy cheeks with a shape of a hand, he tried to hold his laugh.

The two said in unison, "Let me guess she got you with the left hand huh? What!? No it was the right! Jinx!" The two nearly brook into laughter when they felt something that made them think twist if.

The two stopped when they both felt a deadly aura coming from the direction Weiss and Blake was standing. When they turned to face them, they both gulped down as they saw their girlfriends glaring at them with killing intent.

"Dude… seriously what do we do now?" asked Neptune as he was petrified in the spot as Weiss glared at him.

"Dude… Do I look like I have a plan right now?" Sun replied with the same sensation as Neptune.

"Well you always come out with a plan!" Whispered Neptune.

"Well as for the moment…. Let's just go with it….. after all of this is over, Let's ask the Sir. Ironwood later for orders"

* * *

 **Somewhere just outside Vale…..**

Roman Torchtwick was lucky enough to escape the grasp of death once again. Though he was gravely injured this time, he still tried to move as fast as he can to his plan B, if this didn't went the way they planned it.

A bullhead was waiting in the middle of the Forests covered with camouflage sheets. It was the plan B he prepared, "Of all the days I'd get a bad luck… it had to be today huh? DAMMIT!" cursed roman. It was probably when his unit got sent flying off, and the sheer force of Ironwood's attack was damaging for his physical body. The impact was too powerful that caused his body to destabilize in blood pressure.

He settled by a tree just a few seconds to catch his breath and fix himself. There was blood in his coat and he was aware as to how much an average human can normally bleed until death. When he was about to stand and head towards the aircraft, Roman was stopped after hearing some clanking sound from the bullhead.

 **KABOOM**

Then all of a sudden the aircraft exploded with a force that blew Roman a few feet away from where he was resting. He stood once again but this time his body was in an a lot more pain than it did earlier, "What in the name of—" He was cut off when he saw a figure that came out the flaming wreckage.

The sensation was intense as the figure slowly walks towards him, "Well–well looks you made it out alive Torchtwick" said the figure.

He didn't recognized the voice but when he saw the face, he gulp in fear as he was face to face with _'the'_ reaper. "Hehehe…. Look kid… I only….. did what she wanted me to do…." Roman was telling the truth but not because he was scared of Raven/Queen or Cinder. He did it because he was promised something he wanted. However seeing the situation he was in….. it's impossible.

"I know Roman…" said Jaune, "Tell me…. You were promised something right?... Well I assumed that you were"

Roman wanted to answer back but he was held back as fear gripped his throat. "Let me guess…. Salvation… maybe redemption ….. no?" Jaune changed his voice into a more haunting tone, "Then how about gold?, women?, land?, power and…." Jaune's eyes change into that like Salem's, "Immortality?" His glare was even worst that Raven's and probably Cinder if she was in the mood.

Roman gulp on the last one.

"I see….. Immortality huh?" Jaune had his eyes as cold as it can be and his aura as suffocating as it was thick with energy beyond Roman's or….. any human that is…..

"No…. Please!... I just … did…" Roman mumble his words. He tried to crawl away but can't as his legs was also grip by the tense of Jaune's presences.

Roman was now leaning his back by a tree, he tried to crawl even further as if he wanted the actual tree to shelter him. Before him stands Jaune who was holding Crescent Rose with a firm grip, though it wasn't his usual weapon of choice or invention. He had to admit…. this was a well-designed weapon…. He needs to compliment Ruby for inventing such a complex giant gardening tool…..

"This is for prolonging my life Roman…."

 **SHING**

The Tree was cut in half….. and so was Roman Torchtwick with his decapitated body.

Jaune turned his sight back at the City, "One less puppet to deal with….."

* * *

 **30 minutes later…..**

 **At the moment with Raven…**

Raven appeared near Beacon, she effortless slipped through the defenses and senses of the huntsmen, professors, and students alike. She was looking for a red, small girl of gender and of course an honest soul; Ruby Rose.

After all she did said it herself, she can't lose another body.

The first thing that came into her mind was the reminiscing feeling she had as she strolled in the halls. The memories was still there, in her heart. All the memorable fights, drama, classes, and love…..

She shrugged the thoughts, she can't allow such pity after images of her past distract her from her objectives.

She knew the best place Ruby Rose was going to be held if Neo had them teleported back here. At the Clock tower where the center of the energy barrier was focused. Raven tried to laugh having such an obvious hiding place, "You didn't change Ozpin…. Not one bit"

"So did you…." Said Qrow who suddenly appeared after he shattered a door on the left. He then pulled Raven to his side and set a card that had pentagram with some written rune on the wall. A Large black portal appeared in place and Qrow didn't waste any second that followed. He dragged or more like force Raven towards the unknown portal. However Raven still gave a fight as she gave a good knee kick and slam Qrow to the ground as she flipped him over without breaking a sweat.

Qrow did saw it coming, he was accustomed to Raven's punishments whenever Qrow did something stupid back in the days. So he quickly anticipated the motion, all he had to do was to make Raven do the counter and once he was in the ground he took the opportunity to tackle her legs. He then called out, "NOW!

With a warm and yellow forceful aura, another person appeared. He then slammed and shoved Raven to tilt her off balance towards the portal. As Raven fell into the pitiful trap set by Qrow and Tai, she draws her sword as her left hand still holds the wall. She was about to stab Qrow beneath her feet as the portal sucked the 3 of them. However she was stopped by another person that further pushed them all in; Yang.

The 4 of them was teleported to a certain location designated by the pentagram set by the card that Qrow used. With a blink of an eye they all fell from the sky downwards towards the ground, just outside of the City.

Tai was both surprised and enrage to see Yang, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Yang replied "HELPING YOU! OF COURSE!"

"LET'S JUST FOCUS ON THE SITAUTION HERE GUYS! WERE FALLING!" shouted Qrow

Tai took Yang as he hugged her with all his Aura in full for impact. While Qrow thought of a better landing, having Raven take the impact that is. He grabbed her and fought in the midair on who's gonna be the first to hit the ground. Raven was annoyed, to stop this nonsense she used her Aura to do something the other 3 didn't expected.

She no longer fell, instead she was floating in the air.

Qrow, Tai and Yang still fall, each was afraid but otherwise ready. They knew it'll take at least some large amount of aura as they hit the ground. However they were puzzled as to why was the sensation of falling slowly decrease.

Yang opened her eyes to see what was happening. To her surprised she was already standing with her own two legs above ground, so did Qrow and Tai. To her left she saw hints of pink hair who dashed towards Raven upwards.

Neo jumped with all her strength and used her parasol to do a slashing motion but Raven simple swung her sword and deflected her off. The next thing Neo did was to fire a 'Dust' gun. It was literary a dust gun having a red combustible dust cloud cover half of the sky as Raven flew down to somehow end Neo with one strike. She was unaware of the real purpose of such color, it was actually a signal to the other knights that their real mission just began.

Lancer quickly went towards the origin of the red cloud with him effortlessly running in the roof. It was the mobility provided by the skates like shoes he was wearing as well as the Spiderman-like movements as he used his wires to further accelerate his speed.

Archer before heading towards the battle ground had an enrage facial reaction, "Finally, I'll bring you down this time…. Queen… and this time… for good"

He took out a card just like Qrow used earlier, "Neo's contractual card….. I hated idea of this…. Why did I agree with it again?... Oh Yeah…. I always get lost"

Indeed, he was really, really ,really bad at direction.

* * *

Soon after they all appeared in the location. Neo was already panting heavy, she was the first one to taste the Queen's suffocating Aura and attacks. She had to wonder… was she out of shape or that she just got used to fighting weaker men…..

Raven was a skillful fighter, she wouldn't be a Huntress if she wasn't. But her fighting style was further developed and polished with the Queen's influence. Therefore Neo was not exactly out of shape she just got used to weak opponents.

She was surprised by the amount of overwhelming advantage Raven had over her. Other than the height, she really packs quite a punch. However she didn't let that stop her. Not when Jaune's life could be in the line here. She didn't care much on the people of Vale, nor the City itself. All she thought about all day was Jaune and that alone was her reason for fighting this battle.

Even with her somehow small, beat and wounded body, she still stood with arms ready for more. Raven wanted to end this, if she was going to kill someone today why not start with this girl.

With her sword having its red Blade, she sprint forward. Hoist to kill the pink and brown haired girl before her.

But right at the second before Raven's blade made contact with Neo, someone stepped in and block the attack. The figure quickly recoiled and did a spinning counter of a powerful swing of his thermos. The Counter managed to land and force Raven back as two more figure dashed towards her.

"Your that guy from the other day!" Neo shouted out. She then fell into her knees as she took some time to relax her aching body.

Oobleck stood in front of Neo, "You have done quite enough stalling little girl, take a rest for now"

Neo was a bit offended by that suggestion, even if it was the best way for her to recovery right way, "I'm not a little girl! I can take care of myself, old man!"

Oobleck shocked eyes after that exclaimed reply turned to assured and delighted look. He knows that she was telling the truth and had a point, "I see, of course….. then take this…." Hands her a small book, like pocket book, "You'll need it more than I do"

Neo was puzzled but to her thought she didn't had the time to play around with books and—"Wait! This ….this book…this is!" her eyes was side as they can be.

"Yes"

"Why would you have something like this?!"

"Perhaps… it is best that you make the 'contract' with him now….. any forms of question can wait after all of this is over"

Oobleck quickly turned around and join the battle. Leaving Neo alone with the book entitle, 'Angelarium: The Lightning one'

Qrow and Tai was already dong their combo attack which wasn't disappointing them both after all this years. Qrow with his sword turned to scythe mode already did a jump and slash attack from the air. While Tai went low and focus on the enemy as she was distracted by Qrow. With one heavy punch Tai fared to give a good smack at the guts and Qrow deflected the blade away from her.

The two continued with their twist and turns, offense and defense having Raven as the target.

While the combined attack seemed to be working… well not exactly. Raven's aura was too strong to be damage by such assaults. She was actually just playing with them, having to amuse herself with such tactics, "Just how adorable can you humans be?….. you think have got the better of me…. Well your mistaken" said Raven in thought.

She did a head spin move that sent out an enigmatic energy surge that somehow shocked both Qrow and Tai as they made contact with Raven's spinning legs. The sensation was like being electrocuted. Oobleck quickly spiraled some of his aura as verve, twisting the energy enough to lift them both from the sensation.

He then turned to his left to give way for another person who's eyes were red. Yang was rocketing towards Raven with max power enough no destroy an entire building.

However, with one hand Raven managed to stopped her as the force traveled pass her and was released behind her. She, however, still felt the impact as it physically made contact.

As a result Raven was surprised as she was pushed back a few steps from her original position. And as she took a brief look behind her, she saw the entire landscape destroyed. The ground was shattered, the trees was uprooted and the mist was sent briefly away from their surroundings.

But that wasn't enough to fully steer her interest for her own daughter. Her eyes was still set on Ruby not Yang.

Speaking of Yang, she turned into super saiyan mode as she fought toe to toe with Raven. Though Raven's knowledge of such tactics was still superior even for Yang. She didn't had her sword but she seemed to be more deadly without it. Every cross counter Yang made was answered by Raven

Yang was sent back as she received a full body blow by her own Mom, enough to knock her aura back to 0.

Yang pant heavily, "Mom…. **PANT** … Can't you … **PANT** ….. It's me… **PANT** …. Your DAUGHTER!"

"…."

"I'm Yang!... **PANT** "

Raven looked into Yang's eyes, cold, "I don't remember having a weak daughter"

She was getting tired of this shenanigans, Qrow and Tai was partially paralyzed while Oobleck was trying to do first aid for them. Neo was somehow wasted and so was Yang.

Raven picked her sword lying on the ground. She thought to end it once and for all. With her enigmatic Aura, she began to rise from the ground that was about 5 floors up.

She then gestured to the Black sphere, "This is your end….. I will erase all of vale in the face of this WORLD!"

Raven grin in a maniacal manner, "Fall! FALL to eternal oblivion, Turn to nothingness as you will live in forever DARKN—"

 **KABOOM**

"What?...You didn't finished" teased by Oobleck **.** He just fire his weapon towards the floating female puppet as she was without a doubt being controlled against her will.

From the smoke came out Raven with her mask broken, she had an irritated look, "You fool!, you dare to lay a scratch on me? You can never strike a go—"

 **KABOOM**

Archer smiled from a distance, he never knew how refreshing it felt to hit the Queen (or in this case Raven) once again after all this years.

"You insect! How dare you—"

 **KABOOM**

Raven was hit with a powerful lighting that partially ricochet to her surroundings. And from the very spot where the lightning came stood Neo with her middle finger and index finger glued together and pointing at Raven. Specs of electricity still radiates from her but the only thing that was so admiring for her was the smug expression she had.

"Why… WHY WON'T YOU ALL JUST GIVE UP AND DIE!"

Lancer suddenly appeared just below Raven. He threw his wires up high and caught her leg. He then pulled and drag her down as fast and as much as he can. Raven hit the ground hard as the impact showed a crater.

She cough some blood as the pain traveled her body, clearly she felt that. Raven quickly recoiled back and retreat a reasonable distance but the next thing she notice was Ironwood. He was a few steps away and caught her off guard from behind. With a monstrous palm gesture like that of a Buddha palm, he sent his aura downwards enough to hardened the air making an invisible wall to crash Raven back to the ground.

His semblance wasn't limited to physical object or material and its composition. It can also harden the air if he had a good composure as to where the flow of his aura was directed to.

Raven despite almost kissing the ground glared maniacally at Ironwood "YOU DARE TO DIRTY ME! YOU FILTHY—" James immediately retreated right away to a safer distance as Archer was preparing for another attack.

Neo again shot her lightning strike and managed to electrify Raven enough for her to be partially paralyzed in spot. Like that time for Qrow and Tai.

This time Archer took the opportunity and had his bow in X bone mode with the bow split in two in an 'X' locks. As he drew the strings back, no arrow appeared. Instead there was a glow in the sky despite the cloud blocking the view. It was like a star peering through the darkness. As he released his grip, so did the star-like glow in the sky that propelled downwards towards Raven's position.

 **KABOOOOOOOOM**

The explosion was beyond anything like the White arrows did. It was big enough to be considered as a miniature nuclear explosion. Enough to shook the ground and sent waves of quakes towards Vale and Beacon.

"MOM!" shouted Yang from the distance. She was still being held back by Oobleck as the situation was still too dangerous.

The only good thing was that the location where the explosion happened was an open area and far enough from the City. It was a tactical plan devised by Archer. His tactical forecasting was accurate enough to predict the events, like where the White fang and the mercenaries would appear during an attack.

Him along with his fellow knights constructed a counter measure if Vale was ever attacked within the wall. They won't let the happenings during the first mission of the 'Black ops' happened again. They already learned the lesson there and once was enough, twice is too much and thrice is supper fucking dangerous. He swore that his forecasting will not fail the Vale Kingdom. It was his pride having to master the psychological thinking of a mass murderer, actually…. The same thing goes for the other 4.

He knew that such black spots like the old train railway system is an option for where the enemy will attack. And So did the high mountain giving enough cover for an enemy air support. The big problem however, was the where the enemy boss was going to make an entrance. If such thing did appear then the open area by the south of the City near the forest was the best place for them to deal with it.

The very Forest the Ironwood redecorated earlier along with Neo.

That was why Neo was already luring Raven to that location earlier. The hits or damages she took from Raven earlier was all an act for her to take the bait. A trap was already prepared and all it needed was for her to think she had the upper hand.

He knew the inner and outer workings for a criminal mastermind. Especially when someone like Raven was feeling a little bit cocky…..

He also knows that Raven will not easily die in an attack like that. As she was protected by the Queen's enigmatic aura.

The proof for that was the energy that glows within the crater. The raging flames quickly turned into a whirling tornado raging both winds and fire around. With sudden parting Raven appeared in place. "YOU ENRAGE ME HUMANS!" Her voice was not hers it was the angered Queen. She was somehow exhausted. It wasn't the situation she was expecting.

She was looking forward for a disorganized Vale where the people was covered with so much fear that it called all the Grimm in the land. Instead she saw a well prepared and well organized countermeasures. It was all in the opposite reports of her spies in Beacon. _"What is Cinder doing? She didn't said anything about this"_ She thought to herself.

She stood fast with her sword raised and with a super pissed off mood. She dashed forward so fast to the ones near her sight; Yang and Oobleck.

Oobleck tried to intercept her but failed as Raven with her sword cut Oobleck weapon in half and knee-kick him off with enough force to send him rolling backwards. Her eyes settled to the next target which was Yang.

"Mom! Please stop! It's me Yang, your daughter!" she plead. Yang didn't back down, she only prepared herself to what Raven was going to do. She raised her sword in a stabbing motion aimed at Yang.

Just when Weiss and Black arrived at the scene after seeing the red cloud earlier. They immediately tried to rash as fast as they can but they both know they won't arrived on time. Sun and Neptune fired their weapons in an effort to stop the Black haired woman. However the bullets and the energy beam was easily deflected with her sword. She still continued to her motion, Yang was about to die even if she tried to fight back.

The yellow bombshell was not trained enough to deal with a full fledge Huntress before her.

Then out of nowhere a red arrow came flying their way and broke the red blade. Raven had the force ricocheted through her right arm enough to stop her.

Three more arrows came flying, which force Raven to retreat back. Yang pulled back as well, she glance to where the arrows came. To her relief it was Archer. "Get out of there now!" She nod in reply and did as said.

Raven with an exhausted look was now surrounded by Neo, Lancer, Ironwood, Archer and Oobleck.

She had nowhere to escape….. well as if she needed one, she wasn't planning to be defeated by the gathering of those disgusting of people again. (I meant the Queen there)

She reloaded the Blade once again exchanging the broken red blade with a black one. Again she motioned to the Black Sphere. "As if I'd let my self be defeated by you again! I will—" she was cut off when a certain blonde appeared from nowhere.

Jaune suddenly dash forward so fast none of them anticipated the next thing that they saw.

He had his hand in a piercing position and angle. Without wasting even a millisecond, Jaune stabs Raven in the chest. The horror of the scene was scared forever in the memories of the witnesses standing nearby. Especially Yang who all this years, gave all her effort to search for clues as to Raven's whereabouts. But after what Jaune just did….. she lost all hopes in her heart to even know her more. Even the chance to ask her for just one motherly hug.

The pain was beyond anything ever known to man as Raven violently shakes due to the sudden burst of the sensation throughout her body. She cough some blood and tried to move but failed. It felt like Jaune didn't just pierce her chest, it felt like her soul as well.

Raven tried to mumble some words to say, but the voice was not hers. It was the Queen's pained tone, "Dam…..yo….. Jaun…." As she tried to raise her sword to strike the blonde knight with the last ounces of her fading strength, she felt another sensation creeping out of her body.

With a quick recovery, Jaune remove his hand. From his view, there wasn't any wounds, a hole or any blood at all. Raven simply fell to the ground, unconscious.

Yang quickly dash forward with her eyes as red as blood and rage beyond her normal limit, "YOU MONSTER!" She gestured a death killing punch aimed at Jaune. However she was stopped when Archer snatched her back with a forceful grip enough to result Yang to a full stop despite her impending 30 kiloton of a punch attack.

"You—", She tried to break free but surprised as she looked back at Jaune.

She saw the other blonde being surrounded by his fellow Knights, not to defend him….. but somehow… to stop him from doing something.

Jaune simply stood still while Ironwood had his right arm and locking Jaune's head as if he was ready to snap his neck. Neo was facing the blonde with her left hand aiming at his head with every finger straight and pointed at his chest. While her right hand was gestured to that of a ninja about to cast a ninjutsu of some sort.

Lancer was already using his usual Wires combined with his 'Puppeteer strings' at max to fully stop his movements. His body, arms and legs were literally wrapped in layers of wires from every directions.

While Archer was a few steps away with his arrow in X bone mode, ready to fire at any moment. He was standing in between Jaune and the rest of the Team, acting like a last line of defense in case things went into a Shitstorm of bad luck and death.

Oobleck voiced out, "Everyone please! We have more important problems here….. that black sphere is destabilizing. I don't know what that is or whatever composition it has…. but if that goes off….. Vale could turn into another Graveyard….. Like the Southeast"

"Tsss…." Archer frowned, he briefly took his eyes off of Jaune then with a quick recoil fired 3 white arrows towards the black unknown object. However the black sphere didn't explode like Archer had hope, instead it somehow absorbed the arrows until the white beam was complete gone. Not only that… The Black Sphere somehow grew in size as well.

"That thing Absorbs Aura!? …..But-but that's Impossible! There's only one person who can do such task…." Said Oobleck despite his bewilderment of what just happened, he whispered his next comment, "Or 'thing' rather…."

A loud cry echoed the air as Jaune suddenly or violently tried to move. This time he was in total pain as forms of black like veins was creeping from the 'Pseudo-Core' he was holding. The black vein traveled throughout his body and even reach his neck as if this 'core' was eating him in a manner beyond any words can describe.

His eyes began to change as well, not with the eyes that can see natural energy, it was the eyes that was the same as the Queen Salem's.

 _ **MY SON ~~~~~**_

 _ **COME BACK TO ME ~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **PROTECT ME~~~~~~**_

 _ **I AM YOUR MOTHER~~~~~~**_

 _ **RETURN FROM WHERE YOU WERE BORN~~~~~~~**_

"You…. Underestimate me… All of Humanity… Will ne…ver….. Bow ….down…. to yo….u….. Fallen…one" said Jaune as he tried his best to fight the evil malice trying to take over his mind and the black dust crystal forming and erecting from his body.

" _I once asked to die, just simply die. No more suffering, no more running, and no more …..killing. If I can't be human then I'd rather die like one, than live like a weapon."_ Said Jaune in thought.

Thanks to Ironwood and Lancer already giving their best to stop Jaune. He was sustained long enough

to somehow make a dramatic comeback.

Then with all his strength and the 'Will' of his heart, a bright light erected from Jaune's chest. It was small yet visible in the eyes. "I'd….rather die …..like a human than live… like a weapon!" His eyes began returning to the normal oceanic blue colors and the black veins retracting from its reach all over his body. It all converged in his chest as the light shinned more than it did a second earlier.

The crystal marble or the 'Pseudo-core' Jaune was holding began to crack under his grip then ultimately shattered into pieces.

Neo saw the reaction Jaune was giving off, "Let him go, he tamed it!"

As said Lancer retracted his wires and canceled his 'Puppeteer Hunting' ones as well. Ironwood withdrew his grip of Jaune and made a few steps back. While Yang rash beside her mother, she was freaking out and immediately checked if she was still alive.

While doing so, Jaune raise his right hand in the air and uttered the words, "I Am Darkness" in whispered tone just so Yang wouldn't heard her.

The Black Sphere that was growing unstable suddenly burst in a black flash, pouring a semi-dark liquid material covering the entire sky. However the darkness that was scattering all over Vale; suddenly disappears. As if the material vaporize instantly after making contact with the air. So did the Mist that covered the City for quite some time now.

Unaware of the truth Yang, Weiss, Blake and the rest sighted in relief. Little did they know what truly happened. The Black liquid didn't just simply disappeared, it transformed in form, as the energy was absorb by Jaune right from the moment he uttered those words.

The Dark energy was converted into a more rich dynamism force that Jaune used and transmuted back to the earth. Some of it floated in the air as glitters of green specs of light rained down all over Vale. The sensation it brought was calm and peaceful relaxation. It was rich in life as the trees and flowers all over Vale bloomed with beauty again, like spring just came again. It became a signal as the battle was clearly won over the evil forces.

The Flames that was raging as the result of the Paladin was dying down as well as the black smoke. The Grimm of different sizes and shape began shake violently. If fear was giving them the energy to exist, Life which the green sparkling specs are made of was the opposite. Some Beowulf began to howl as they tried to fight the sensation, few began to dissolve into nothingness. This includes the Nevermore, Deathstalkers, Ursa, and Kingtaijitu . The Golems and raptors felt it as well but they didn't dissolve immediately, they still gave a few more struggles and fight before they did.

* * *

After almost 4 hours of clearing the remaining hostile forces, things around Vale was a little more peaceful. Thought the civilians weren't released just yet. The official had to make sure that they're a 100% green on the situation. Which the Valeant Army will announce as soon as possible .

 **Beneath Beacon Academy…**

Raven was in a bed with some medical equipment monitoring her current condition. She didn't got hurt too much but they had to make sure she was out of any danger or perhaps she was no longer _'the'_ danger. There was still some restrains securing her but not to the extent that she was like a prisoner ready for a death penalty.

Doctor Oobleck was inside the room as well, he was checking if the Black Dust crystal was completely flash-out from her system. He was making sure it didn't cause any internal damage to her physical body as well as to her soul. Having to be an expert in aura and dust manipulation, he'd know if there was still bits of foreign irregular substance in her body. And according to his analysis, Raven was safe.

"She's a strong woman…" said Oobleck.

"Yeah... do you have any idea how long that 'core' was in her?"

"No, but if I were to guess. A few years maybe…The Black Dust was still imperfect, I can tell. Although the pseudo 'core' was nearly structured to the ones I originally made for the 7 of you. It was somehow sustainable enough for _'other'_ link connections"

"So that's why Raven had the Queen's Aura….. She was nothing but a receiver, like radio antenna. She was used….. another puppet."

"Yes, but the question here is…. Where was the 'Link' broadcasting."

"We made sure that door was perfectly sealed. How can she _transmit_ her influence from that realm to the physical world?"

"There are a lot mysteries as to how the world works, Jaune. This is one of them"

"Indeed. Even after Saber and Rider gave their lives just to make sure the Sealing was done"

"I don't think you should thank them alone…. You have to give yourself some credits as well"

Jaune glanced and held his broken swords 'Pisces', "If we're going for a more broad line of discussion here. I lost to her Oobleck. I gave in at the last minute"

"You didn't gave in, Jaune. You simply gave something up and in return gained more. If things didn't went the way it did, then we won't be standing in here talking about it now would we?" Oobleck gave Jaune a friendly pat at the back.

A few seconds later Raven woke up from her 'not so well' state. She felt weak and beat for some reasons, but it was a sensation she was glad to feel, "So… how do you feel Ms. Branwen?" greeted by Oobleck.

"I….where am I? and who are you?" She asked with her head still fuzzy.

"I am Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck. You are in Beacon. Your safe"

"S-safe? What do you— wait no! stay back…I'm….. I'm—", "Free" Jaune cut her off when she was about to panic causing some medical machine to beep loudly.

"Free?", "Yes, Ms. Branwen… you are finally free"

"How is that possible! N-no one was capable of…"

"We will explain everything later. Right now, we need you to answer some questions for us. Do you remember who you are, how where you connected with the White Fang, Roman Torchtwick….. and the Queen" Oobleck was eager to know any info he can gather at the time.

"I…I…" Raven was having some hard time remembering all thanks to the massive headache causing her to hsss in pain.

"Doctor, please… she still needs some rest." Jaune gestured for the Doctor. "Let's just ask her when she completely recovers."

They were already near the door when Raven with her shaking hands, reached over to Jaune, "No… I'll tell you whatever you want to know, I remember everything."

* * *

 **2 hours later…..**

Qrow and Tai already arrived at the basement below the school where Raven was being detained for the mean time. They came as fast as they can having notified by Jaune that Raven was already awake. Though Tai didn't know how to face the situation or simply how to start a goddamn conversation with her.

As soon as they came, Tai with his instincts got the better of him, immediately went to her side and made sure she was….. well herself.

"Raven…. Are you okay? Do remember who I am?"

"Of course Tai….. I remember…" Raven gave a weak smile. She wasn't exactly facing Tai, her eyes looked away as she refused to meet his. Things were a little awkward for the two. By the word 'little', I meant really, really, really awkward. She knows about him and Summer being together after she left. And how they had a daughter as the result of their 'love'. She can't blame Tai, after leaving she knew how much pain it caused him.

Of course she also knows just how much Summer looked up to her and just how much she values Tai. Raven was still forever thankful for her, for taking care of Tai and her daughter in the days when she couldn't. Though at the moment she doesn't have any plans or any ideas as how things will continue… like I said really, really, really awkward.

"How about your Daughter, Yang? Remember her?" asked Qrow as if he was adding some salt in a flesh wound.

"Yes Qrow… I remember her well" she meant the part the she nearly killed her own daughter if it wasn't for Archer's armed intervention then.

"How about that you nearly—", "That's enough Qrow! She's Raven" shouted Tai.

"I know, I just had to make sure. Insulting her was my way of making sure that she's not an imposter or something else." Said Qrow as he took his canteen.

Jaune just had to barged-in the conversation, "And that's your way of greeting your sister? You haven't seen each other for years!" with one eye brow raised.

"Yeah! did you forget? she greeted me with a deadly swing of her sword"

With a poker face Jaune faced away from Qrow, "I see ….. Point taken" Jaune clearly forgot how the two just met or reunited on the battle field and how they nearly killed each other.

"You're not feeling like psychopath now? Right?"

"Thank you Qrow, I'm perfectly fine and myself" said Raven sarcastically.

Jaune, who saw the opportunity cut the little sarcastic teasing of the two, "Now that you're all here….. I need to tell you something." Said Jaune with a different expression that meant serious business.

Tai was a bit curious about his sudden change in tone, "Ok what is it?"

"I suppose Raven already knows this" said Jaune as he looked at her waiting for some hint that she gets the idea of what he meant.

With a weak nod she looked back, "Yes…. I do"

Jaune was relief to hear her response, "Good, then all that's left to do is to tell you two the truth"

"Get on with it kid, you're really killing us with the suspense here" said Qrow as he was taking a quick gulp from his trustee canister.

"Qrow please, can you stop drinking that thing, you're always drunk!, can't you see he's—", "I killed Summer Rose"

"…." Silence. The mere statement froze the two, like they we petrified in the spot.

"I killed your teammate", He glanced at Qrow, "Your friend" he glanced at Raven, "Your wife." And finally he settled at Tai.

Tai had his eyes wide as the words 'killed' and 'Summer' processed in his brain. And to be honest processing it was painful, "Listen Jaune was it? I don't know what you're thinking…. Is this your idea of a Joke?" said Tai as he brushed off Jaune's confession.

Jaune glanced down, "Ask her if it was a joke." Obviously meant Raven.

Tai and Qrow quickly glanced at Raven only to see her looked away as well, enough to confirm this revelation.

Tai had clench his fist and asked, "Is this true….. Raven?"

"…Yes"

Without a second later Tai gave a monstrous punch at Jaune sending him crashing towards the wall. Jaune was on his knees as the concussion was disrupting his focus. Tai clearly forgot who Jaune was and what he just did to save Raven. He completely ignored the mere fact that Jaune was a still a student. Beating him would seriously get him to prison.

Jaune took some hits even worse than Tai's, but this time he wasn't planning for a counter. He was a knight serving the Council, something that had slipped out of Tai's mind. Though for some reason he knew that Jaune was capable of doing such a thing. It wasn't a joke because he saw with his own two eyes what Jaune and his friends can do as well as the power they wield. The same goes for Qrow having to taste the first humiliating defeat when he first met Jaune.

A hand reach out, grab Jaune by the collar and held him against the wall, "H-how did you…..why-why-why-why did you KILL HER!" shouted loud by Tai along with some tears. If Yang's hair glowed like flames when she's angry, Tai was had a raging aura erecting from his body.

"You… want me to talk now…. Or later …. After your done probably beating the life out of me?"

"BOTH!" Tai continued to rain his punches as he had Jaune pinned. Raven tried to move but couldn't having her weak state, she can't barely move her own two legs out of bed.

Qrow had a serious look as his eyes, it was sharp and deadly. Clearly he wasn't drunk enough to let it pass, "I guess I trusted the wrong person..…. I was a fool for thinking you could live a normal life here. I even regret convincing you to go to Beacon. I even let you near my nieces."

"Please, no matter what…. **PUNCH** …. You mustn't tell Yang…. **PUNCH** …. Or Ruby"

"And why not!? You murdered her Mother!" shouted Tai.

"You're afraid that they'll curse you if they knew the truth? Aren't you!" said Qrow as he drew his sword out.

Jaune fell on the ground after Tai's multiple blows, "No!... I know…. **PANT** ….. That they … **PANT** ….. Have every right…. **PANT** … to hate me…. **PANT** " said Jaune as he fixed himself to a sitting position as he savored the pain he truly deserved all this time. He has no plans to defend himself, he was admitting guilty.

He was now covered with more bruised than the results of combat training classes he had, "I just don't want them….. **PANT** … to walk a path as I did… **PANT** ….The path filled with so much pain. You can tell them … **PANT** …..but on the right time. When all of this is over"

"What makes you think we'll do that!? I'll tell them immediately after I beat you to a bloody pulp. So they can have a turn to mess you up!"

"No you won't!" fired Raven.

"W-what? You just heard him, and you knew! He killed Summer. Why didn't you told us? WHY!" Tai lets Jaune go and faced Raven.

"Because none of you will ever understand what happened. Not when your letting your rage take over your reasoning!"

"Oh! So now that your back, you think you know everything. Look at who's the smarty big sister in the room here people. She'll save us, she's the smartest human who ever lived!" said Qrow with all his sarcastic attitude mustered.

"That is exactly why I didn't told any of you! Because your being irrational! And may I remind you that I was under the control of that Black Dust crystal. No matter how much I wanted to tell you I just can't"

"Enough! I'm going to avenge her death starting with you blondie!" said Qrow as he tried to raise his sword, he was about to strike a blow.

Raven, despite her current condition with her aching weak body. She stood in the way to protect Jaune, "He didn't literary killed Summer!"

Qrow stopped after hearing that part. It was somehow enough to snap the two enraged huntsmen back to reality. Like their brain suddenly worked again to process what Raven just said.

"In fact she gave her life so that Jaune can be freed from the enemy's grasp" She further added.

"…." Silence

Jaune tried to stand up even with his bruised body, "I'll tell you what exactly happened, 8 years ago. The day I met Summer….. the day she saved my life and how destiny played a cruel game at us."

Suddenly the door swung open then came a person who's presence made everyone surprised and unease. He was accompanied by Ozpin and the rest of the knights as well as Oobleck. This was quite unexpected even for a man such as himself. Who would have thought that ' _the_ ' Councilor Tucson would travel all the way from Fort castle in Menagerie to Vale. And to be more accurate; Beacon. "No Jaune….. Let me do the honors"

* * *

 **To be Continued…..**

 **TADA! *Wall-E voice echoes with rainbows and sparkles***

 **Well there we go!**

 **Next Chapter Summer Rose** **and…. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, A Maiden Goddess.**

 **The part about Jaune's conversation with Oobleck will come on another chapter dated sooner or later. So you won't be left hanging on some very important stuff like another flashback or legends in the story. Same with Adam, ever notice that he wasn't in the chapter?**

 **This was quite long I usually settle with a max of 4-5k and a minimum of 3k words. However a chapter like this part deserves to have an exception right? So I'm proud with my new achievement (not the embarrassing grammar) of a chapter with a total of 13k+ words long! XD**

 **I had to admit as well, I kind of ….lack at some parts especially with fight scenes. I imagined it to be like the 'BREACH' episode at Volume 2 scenario, that's why it had a fast transition. This also took some time to make due to school deadlines.**

 **Also, I just started a new story entitled :** **"RWBY: The Uncanny Wallowed Pair"** **starring Penny Polendina and an OC named Alphonse Thresher. Though it's just a prologue and the first chapter for now…. I promise that I'll try to stick with the original canon characters as much as possible. Of course it'll still have some twist and turns along the way.**

 **Word of the Day #KABOOM HAHAHA**

 **Don't forget to leave a review**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	25. Chapter 24: Summer Rose

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 24!**

 **Yehey I don't own RWBY! Good for me?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Summer Rose**

* * *

"Summer Rose, was a maiden. That was a fact known only to the guardians like Ozpin and the other 3 heads of academies. However, few people knew of her real identity and of her origins. She was a citizen of Menagerie, the World tree City, and she used to live in the 'Holy Grounds' of Fort Castle."

Tai was surprised at such revelation there, "What!? She told us that she came from Haven!"

"The reason she ventured outside the Menagerie Kingdom was because of her adventurous attitude. She wanted to see the world. Help as many people as she can, not as a candidate of knighthood, but as a Huntress."

"But why? How could she leave a place like that. Everyone wanted to see Menagerie, even me…" said Qrow

"And what's this about 'her' being a candidate for knighthood?" asked Tai

"You see Mr. Xiao long, Summer Rose belongs to a bloodline that traces all the way back to the age of the king. She came from the house of Knights named 'Sage Ayana', the right hand man of the late King Arthur Arc. From birth, education, training etc. Everything was already given to her. That was reason she became a candidate. And….. the other reason as to why she left is rather, more historical issue that befall on her bloodline."

"And that is?"

"Sage Ayana, her Ancestor….. was the King's best friend. He was also the one who betrayed him. The reason as to how and why was lost in the thousands of years that passed."

"So then, she left her home, to go to Vale and train as a huntress?"

"That is correct"

"And Ozpin was aware this?"

Ozpin stood forward, "To my knowledge, I was only aware of Summer's Maiden status. However, about her background information with the knights, I am completely in the dark on that"

"But you knew her capabilities!?" asked Qrow

"Yes, Qrow. She wanted to be a Huntress to help people, that was the reason she kept on stressing. For a time I thought she really meant it, having to enjoy her stay at Beacon as well as to have the 3 of you as her teammates. She excelled, in every way possible. She even manage to keep the peace"

"8 years ago…. 8 years ago, you sent her for a mission and… she never came back" Tai faced Ozpin. His eyes was dead serious.

"Indeed, but that was strictly a reconnaissance mission that didn't involve fighting enemies nor the Grimm. Though I am shocked right now" Ozpin's glared at Jaune, "Actually, words cannot describe the sensation…..I am greatly disappointed, that I myself let her killer enter my school"

Ozpin's grip at his cane got tighter, that Glynda had to step in, held his hands and block his view of the blonde, "Ozpin calm down, this is not the time to break from your passive mood. Please…. Ease up" Councilor Tucson also step in.

"She is correct, Professor Ozpin, you are a professional, a guardian even… act like one." The councilor presence managed to calm things down. He continued, "The reason she left our Kingdom and took refuge here in Beacon was because of another goal….. She wanted to restore the Honor of the House of Knights under 'Sage Ayana'. It was a preposterous at the time. We didn't know how she was going do it….. but….. Jaune came"

Jaune stood from the ground. He was helped by Raven and Neo, and settle him by a chair. He was physically weak, and he wasn't planning on healing himself with his aura. It was the wounds and bruises he truly deserved, "At first, I thought she went after me for that reason alone. In the End, I was wrong"

"We met by the Eastern wall of the Icey Mountain of Haven…."

* * *

 **Flashback ….**

Summer stood in front of the child Reaper, blocking his path. Her current goal was to stop him and all his murdering of innocent lives. After she saw this…. 'kid' in the screen back home the night Atlas fell, she knew that she had to do something. The 'True Order' was going beyond the lines as to use a kid for a weapon. She cannot allow such cruelty.

"Hey there! What's your name?"

"….."

"Want some Hot chocolate? I can give you some"

"….."

"How about… Ice cream?"

"….."

"You have to work with me here deary…. My name is Summer Ro—" She was cut off when child reaper charged in and attacked her. Summer immediately evade the deadly swing of the black scythe by jumping on the left. She then disarmed Jaune by grabbing his legs and knocked him down. With her petrification powers, the black weaponized gardening tool turned into stone, then shattered. She pinned the Child completely on the ground.

"It's not a polite thing to attack your opponent, without introducing yourself first, you know"

"..." The child only looked at her.

"You ready to talk?"

The child only glared at her, inside he was already laughing, _"You poor lady, don't you know that humans are nothing but insect. Worthless and pathetic. I will not waste my time, talking to such low life."_ The reaper thought to himself.

But he made a mistake about her. Summer with her Maiden power disrupted Jaune's aura or energy flow. She sent her own energy that spiraled and wreak havoc inside child's body. Making the reaper scream in pain. Imagine the human body like a liter of Coke, an immense pressurize body that was filled with energy, or in this, case elements of a dark malice. The Coke suddenly reacts after having a foreign substance mixed in, which could be a Mentos in a form of Aura. The sensation or the phenomenon was much, much, much worst. You could say the reaction was 10 times worse than normal.

"What's your name?" Summer asked in a 50% polite way and 50% seriousness.

"I…I…. don't have a name….." the Reaper uttered in a shaky yet monstrous echoed voice.

"Oh… I see, then I'll give you one" Summer remembered the names from the time when Tai and herself was guessing whether they'll have a baby girl or a boy.

However, she was quite embarrassed after remembering that scene. All the name she came up with was beyond normal ones. In fact it was beyond Remnant, Keroro, Menma, Itachi, Sting, Teemo, Fizz, Ezrel the list goes on and on.

Summer quickly thought of the names, one that will fit this blonde, "Blonde? Wait! That's right! I'll call you _'Jaune'._ The French term for Yellow!"

Her glee upon finding the perfect name for the child was briefly enjoyed as the child chest's began to glow. She released her grip and back away from Jaune. The aura she was feeling was beyond anything she ever faced before. The glow was deep purple and from the origin of the light, she saw something that looked like a jewel, like a giant pearl of some sort.

"Foolish Human! From the time you touched me, was the time you have touched death!" Jaune's body suddenly went black as dark liquefied substance covered his skin and completely changed form. He was like a monster fit to be called a Grimm. Jaune let himself be engulfed by rage and hatred.

"This is going to be a long day" said Summer as she prepares herself.

The real battle begins…..

The fight between the two was like a fight between Nagato Pain Versus Naruto in his 6 tailed Kurama beast form. The earth shook, shattered and the mountain crumbled down, as the entire Eastern landscape was completely redecorated. The only reason Summer was able to fight with Jaune toe to toe was because of her unique existence. Other than the fact that she was Maiden, she was also a bloodline of the knight 'Sage Ayana'. A house of Knight that stood the test of time. Having both, she was like demigod.

A brief silence exist…..

Summer was all bruised and bleeding. She succeeded in staying alive after almost 6 hours of battling Jaune. Which no one was even capable of doing, not even the other '6' forsaken children. Despite her current state, she can't help but smile. If she was covered by wounds, imagine her opponent.

Jaune was lying on the ground beat and breathless. His beastly form was half casted. He also took quite some damage, enough that his child body was peering from the black death like form he had. Jaune tried to stand once again but was stopped when Summer took the opening and grab the pearled gem in his chest. With all the energy she had left, Summer pulled and reaped the object.

Jaune screamed so loud that it echoed all throughout Haven. The pain was excruciating beyond anything, but he won't let it end just yet. With sharp claws, Jaune slash Summer's left side near the back. He then injected the black substance into her blood stream. From the second that Summer successfully separated the pearl from Jaune, the dark liquid substance disappeared.

The battle was won by the Maiden Summer Rose…

 **Current Date and Time….**

* * *

"That time, I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was in a room sealed by fortification runes" Jaune continued.

"Jaune was taken to Fort Castle. Summer barely made it alive after sustaining that level of both blood lost and wounds. She surrendered the gem to the council and told her report." Added by Councilor Tucson

"She regained more than the Honor that the House of knights once lost. She gets to be the one to return the artifact that belonged to the King himself, the ' _Sacred Jewel of Equilibrium'_. This Jewel was rumored to be the tear that crystalized after the almighty creator 'Monty Oum' was betrayed by one of his sons 'Ova'. It was the single tear that was shed when the god Monty fell asleep." The councilor and the Knights would know such story. It was one of the perks having to live in a city of books.

"Was it that important?" asked Qrow. Clearly he hasn't understood the magnitude of such item, and its origin. Who would?

Oobleck had to answer that, it was his pride, being the doctor who studied the thing, "Important? Mr. Branwen, that Jewel used to belong in legends and 'stories'. Stories associated with the King's adventures or more like struggles to defeat the god 'Ova' and free humanity… And that very Jewel is what saved all of Vale"

"WHAT!?" said by everyone in unison except the Councilor and the Knights. Raven didn't know that part, she was already knocked out by that time. Qrow, Glynda, Tai and Ozpin couldn't not believe at what they are hearing.

"That jewel is known simply by the term 'core'. The very core that rests inside Jaune Arc himself" added the councilor, "Summer…." The councilor paused for a few sec, "She didn't took the 'Core' away from Jaune, because the boy's life manifested from it. It bonded with the core, like a soul. If taken, his physical body would die"

"Then why is Jaune still alive? Isn't he supposed to be 'dead'?" Tai stressed the word 'dead' which made Neo tick a nerve. She wanted to give the guy a good black eye, and she doesn't care if the councilor was present. No one talks about her brother like that. The only thing that was stopping her was Jaune who was holding her hand in a grip.

"Summer was against that idea. She begged and urged us, the Council, to let Jaune keep it. In exchange she will be the one to take care of him"

"WHAT!? Why!?" Tai exclaimed

"Mr. Xiao Long, your wife wants to save the child. He was drag in a world where killing is a normal thing. She wanted to free Jaune from the grasp of the 'True Order'. Summer wanted Jaune to live a normal life. She even considered to bring him back to meet your daughters."

"But she didn't, because that BASTARD killed her!" Tai urged to strangle Jaune again. He was stopped by Ironwood and Lancer, "You! And all of you knights, knew! Why didn't you just killed the bastard! He's a murderer."

Ironwood answered back, "As far as I'm concerned, so does all of us. It's just the matter of….. which side your fighting on and to what purpose do you believe is justly"

Ozpin wanted to know more, other than the fact of Summer's killer. He wanted to know what exactly is that 'core' and what does it do. Vale was saved because of it, he was saved by Jaune… he didn't know how to digest that part, "Then What does this 'Core' do? You said it saved Vale. How exactly did it—", "That black Sphere on the sky that floated. It burst correct?" Oobleck cut him off

"Yes"

"But nothing happened. That was because the core has the ability to convert dark energy into pure light energy and vice versa. That black ball of mass ill feelings was converted into life. You saw it with your own eyes, those specs of green. Jaune also has the ability to seal his own aura or others, freely….. well, if the situation called for it."

Ozpin was stern in his approach, "Then why would Jaune have such artifact?"

"Because…" Oobleck looked at Jaune, he wanted to make sure that he really meant the things they've talked about. Jaune only replied with a nod, so did the rest of the knights, and with that, Oobleck was convinced, "Jaune Arc was once a member of the 'True Order', he was the 'Reaper'"

"WHAT!" Glynda back a few steps away, Qrow drew his sword and Ozpin raise his cane. All of them was hoist to attack Jaune.

Oobleck raised a finger "I would like to emphasize the word 'Once'. Jaune no longer bares any links to the wretched organization."

"How can you be so sure? He could be playing all of us!"

"If he did, then all of you would already be dead, right now" Said Neo with a cold and on point reasoning.

"The one you're so eager to kill right now, is the one who ended the Organization 6 years ago" said Ironwood

Councilor nod his head in agreement, "That is true, Jaune destroyed the 'True Order'. He was the reason why the Enemy was so unstoppable then. When he turned to our side, the 'True Order' quickly fell faster than the time they rose in power. But he wasn't alone, the 4 knights in this room also took part. You could say that these 5 saved not just one Kingdom but the whole world"

"7" corrected by Ironwood. Clearly Saber and Rider was left out.

"I'm sorry?"

"It was the 7 of us, councilor"

"Ah yes, my mistake. The two other knights… they died in the effort to end the madness of the 'Order'"

"We all payed the price for it" added Archer.

"And Jaune was the one who contributed more, even when Saber and Rider's lives were sacrificed" stressed Neo.

Tai didn't care about that details, he only wanted to one thing, "Tell me, how did she die", Ironwood held back Tai, "Your being too irrational tai, calm down—", "TELL ME!"

"Summer died by sacrificing her own life for my sake" Jaune voiced out.

* * *

 **A brief Flashback….**

"Hey Jaune! Are you hungry?" asked Summer. She was holding a tray of food for him.

"Why?..."

"Well because you're a growing child, you'll need to eat healthy so you'll—"

"I MEANT WHY KEEP ME ALIVE! I am nothing now. Kill me….. KILL ME!" Jaune even without the power of corrupted 'core', was enrage. He kept on turning his quarters into a mess.

Summer only replied with a "No, I won't" she placed the tray down by the corner table and went to Jaune, "Why do you desire to die?"

"Because I am nothing, keeping me alive is like torture! I ALREADY TOOK SO MANY LIVES! All those people… all those humans… I killed them all. They were all weak…weak…..weak….. and all I had to do….was to swing my weapon…. Please….. please End me….. Kill me now!" His expression was like that of a twisted and crazy person.

Summer only took Jaune and lock him in a motherly embrace, "I won't. Jaune, I want to save you. Your just a child. You have the right to live a normal life, far from the bloodshed. Let me help you"

Jaune was bewildered of the act. The sensation he was feeling was rather new to him. It was something he never knew he could ever feel.

Longing

Bits of tears started to form in Jaune's eyes. He tried to fight it back, because he didn't knew what those were before, "What's this? Why….why is there….. water coming out …of my eyes?", "You poor child, those are called tears. I can feel it, you long for someone that will fill that spot in your heart."

"No….no, no, no, no That's not true" Jaune's chest began to hurt. The sensation right now was burning. The dark malice surrounding the corrupted core was spiraling up, "It…. It hurts…"s

"Jaune, let me help you" Summer mustered all the Aura she has and let it flow through him. As a result, a bright light began to shine all over the World tree city. A pillar of light was coming from the Fort Castle.

* * *

 **Current Day and Time…..**

"Because of our fight…. Summer was wounded. The black substance poured in her blood stream. It was like poison in a manner. Summer was slowly but surely dying. One night, she came to my quarters. The only way that she can save me and insure the future was for her to sacrifice her life" Jaune's lowered his head, "With every ounces of pure aura she had left, Summer poured everything into the corrupted core. Doing so, she managed to activate and convert the core back to its pure form. But it took a toll…..Just before she breath her last. She looked at me and said,

" _Humans…. We humans…..We will change because we can change_ _._ _I know it, we may be weak but we just have to be. If not then we wouldn't have a reason to grow, to get strong, I know it's seems impossible to you, but it is not…because were getting stronger with every step we make'"_ Jaune's eye had tear now, _"Perhaps you will as well. You are no longer the person you were before. You are now 'Jaune'. The one who will protect this world and be the hero, that you were destined to be. And perhaps you can meet my daughters one day, and become friends."_

Jaune paused, he didn't want to say the last words uttered by Summer, just before her eyes closed permanently, _"Just remember... no matter what path you have walked, no matter how the journey_ _gets rough_ _from here on out ... You will be loved, you 'are' loved, Jaune. I may not be your mom, but I want you to know, that I love you"  
_

Tai only knelt from his place. He couldn't believe that Summer would simply give her life for someone like Jaune. He still refuse such outcomes. He can never forgive Jaune, not even when Summer saw something in him.

"The maiden powers left her body and seek a new host. To whom and where, I don't know"

Neo suddenly voiced up and crossed her arms, "Well…. I do" her comment made everyone divert their attention to her with confusion, "Go ahead and guess"

* * *

 **Unknown….**

Ruby was standing in a world that filled with nothing but the color white. Nothing can be seen, not even a sound exist. A peaceful realm that was like the afterlife. She tried to walk around wondering if she'll see anything recognizable.

"Where am I?"

"…."

"Is anyone there?"

"…."

"Guys?"

"…."

"Where am I, I have to go back to Vale. I have to warn Yang!"

Suddenly the white space began to shift like there was a straight line. Then her body began to rise as if she was being levitated into another row of columns. The environment was like that of a 3 dimensional space inside another 5 dimensional reality (like that moment in the movie 'Interstellar'). The scene wasn't too creepy for Ruby, in fact it made her wonder more. She was simply fascinated. Sure she was in a hurry a while ago, but she decided to stick around for now.

The pillars of endless length stretching as far as the eye can see. Each corner hangs a painting of a female. On the thousands of portraits, she searched every corner and observed each painting she came by. The females looked like they were in different time, races and age. She was floating in space while she by 'will' forces herself like a flying. The phenomenon continued as Ruby flew along the space.

On the 340th turn, another painting hanged. A face that was very familiar to her, she saw someone made her tears drop. It was Summer Rose, her mom.

"Mom..." Ruby slowly lays her hand over the painting near Summer's cheeks, yearning for her, "I missed you"

Then another canvass appeared near the left, the light glowed as if signaling her to come near. Her sight was fixated on one particular image that was forming out of the large canvas. A giant painting was there standing still in the middle of nothing. The image had a forest, a vast and lively forest.

Ruby marveled at the scene as she slowly hovered her hand towards the object. Strangely her hand passed the border line of the image. The picture was like a window, a portal leading to somewhere.

Out of curiosity, Ruby jumped in.

She found hers self in the middle of a vast forest filled with so much life. Animals, trees, flowers and fruits were everywhere, it was as if the season was 'Spring'.

Ruby walked around and marveled at the environment. She never saw something like this. Usually her stroll around the forest back home was always interrupted by Grimm. So right now, she wanted to enjoy the moment. She completely forgot all the problems and all the happenings, especially her Team. Her clothes changed as well, as they slowly fade out with the wind, and replaced by a simple white sleeveless dress. Ruby was so cheerful and lively as she played with the animals. Ate some fresh fruits and ran and dance around the field of flowers. Her mood was so peaceful and lively, as she placed herself down in the bed of flowers.

Little did she knew that one girl with Orange curled hair was watching with glee. This stranger stood from behind a tree and approached Ruby.

"Salutation!"

Ruby was startled, she quickly _rose_ up, "Uhm hi"

"Hello Ruby Rose, My name is Penny"

* * *

 **To be Continued…..**

 **Well there we go!**

 **Sorry it took a while, I blame College. I know it wasn't much, having the scene where Ruby just met 'The' Maiden Goddess. However more will come! I promise XD**

 **Next Chapter 'Penny'**

 **Don't forget to leave a review**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	26. Chapter 25: Penny

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 25!**

 **Hey there reader! So uhm, there's a 'history' here and….. it'll be a brief one. Don't worry, it will be further explained in detail in the future chapters**

 **Yehey I don't own RWBY! Good for me?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Penny**

* * *

In the midst of a vast field rich of various colored flower, stand two girls, "Hello Ruby Rose, My name is Penny"

"Uhm, Hi Penny… how did you knew my name?"

"I've known you for quite some time now. Actually, I've been watching you since you were a kid"

"Okay hold on, are you some kind of stalker?"

"No Ruby, I am simply your…. Guardian"

"What do you mean? Wait…. Am I dead?"

"Oh Ruby, you are not dead. Your simply on an adventure right now"

"Adventure?... wait, where are we?"

"We are in the Garden of Eden"

The two girl have walked and talked for few moments then settled by the river side of the Garden. Ruby who other than amazed of the environment she was seeing, simple couldn't resist to enjoy the moment. She completely forgot all about Raven, White Fang, her sister, and her friends that was being locked up. The cookie monster was in a state of eternal peace and utter tranquility.

* * *

 **HISTORY**

"Ruby, would you like to hear a story?"

"Uhm, sure"

Penny prepared herself as she was about to tell one of the unbelievable stories ever told. In fact in the 'real' world, it was considered nothing but Myth or a hearsay, but Penny's actual participation in it tells otherwise, "In the beginning there was a mighty Being that existed. His name was Monty Oum"

"Oh, Wow"

"He was the creator of all things, from creatures of the land, on the Sky and on the Seas, this also includes Humanity. From a time there was peace, there was no conflict, no hatred, and no death. Monty had 3 Sons, Ova the God of Light, Faunus the God of Knowledge, and Aries God of Time. They were the most powerful Beings that shaped the entire Universe"

"Wait is this true? I mean Faunus? Aren't they a _race? "_

"Indeed, they are were named after the God that made them, Faunus"

"WOW! So that's the story behind the name. Oh my gosh Blake needs to hear this!"

"Did I got your full attention?"

"YES!"

"Good, now where was I?..."

Ova who loved his father Monty, grew jealous of the Humans. The creator was more pleased with these small Beings than his sons. Monty grew fond of such honest and lively creature, that he gave them all that they have asked and prayed. Perhaps more than what they truly deserved. Ova saw it and he didn't liked it. He began to change in heart as he slowly yearns for his Father's attention.

One day, he saw a village while wondering in the 'physical world'. Seeing such creatures was so fragile and weak, he thought of an idea to kill some time…. He took the villagers and played them like toys. He even destroyed their homes and farms. The people plead for him to stop, but he did not care. He was having too much fun seeing how these pathetic insects beg so much. Ova continued until the entire landscape was ruined and ultimately got destroyed by his playfulness. When Monty found out about it, he was furious with Ova that he managed to slap him. At first, Ova was shocked. It was the very first time he felt the sensation.

Pain

He huffed in anger as he stood his ground and reasoned with the creator, that 'those' humans does not deserve his love. He urged them that this creatures must be taught of where they truly belong. He cursed and cursed more, until his brothers, Faunus and Aries stopped him. Monty looked into Ova's eyes, he was utterly disappointed.

The god of light saw this and he was further pained by it. He did nothing but to love his Father more than anyone. No one deserved to love the Creator but him, and he refused to acknowledge the fact that the humans was more special than him.

Ova left the Heavens and ran towards the unknown. His once warm and bright life crest in the chest began to turn dark. The burning golden flames that erected from his body, began to turn into purple, filled with nothing but the opposite of who he was, negativity. He screamed in pain and agony as he began to change in form. Ova let all the negative feelings he felt took over his divinity. Thus creating the darkness that exist today. The whole universe shook as waves of unknown and enigmatic force of energy began to travel across the cosmos. Engulfing the existence of creations. Ova was the very first of his kind, a God that equals to the creator himself.

As he returns to Heaven….. Monty saw him and he felt that his heart was crushed as he saw his Son stood before him. Ova was no longer the child he once loved. He was an existence that threatens all of his doings.

A fight between mighty Beings took place that almost destroyed the very universe and reality itself.

The creator, Monty despite of what Ova have become, still saw hope in him. He refused to end Ova even when he holds his life in a string, Because he was still bond to him by blood (in a way). But the Son who is now the God of Darkness, saw it as his father's weakness. With his Spear of threading sorrow, he stabbed his father in the heart. He had no regrets nor did he hesitated in going so.

Monty did not struggle, he only spread his arms and locked Ova into a tight hug.

From doing so, a single tear fell from Monty's eyes, "My Son….. I have loved you with all of my heart….. and I will continue to do so even with this….. "

"Too late dear Father, I am now before and above you….." As Monty fell, Ova stood in the throne of creation, "Hear me foolish creatures!, I am now your God. Kneel before me or suffer the pain of damnation you all deserve. You are all nothing but insects to me!" his voice echoed all throughout the Universe.

Aries and Faunus didn't not kneel, instead they quickly took their Father's remains and escaped Heaven. Monty did not die, his existence was too great and divine to disappear. He simply fell asleep, but no one knew when he will wake up again.

In the effort to stop Ova and save what the creator Monty so loved, Aries sacrificed himself. He was an existence that defines everything, if dies then his power would only fuse with reality. So with his firm volition, Aries had created the only hope there is from his own powers and by flesh. He divided himself into four.

Those 4 Beings became the Goddess of the seasons, Spring (Penny), Summer(), Winter(), and Fall(). Each goddess was given a task…. Seek the one who refuses to give up, the one who by nature was like the Creator Monty. He was the only hope for everyone.

Ova might have conquered the Heaven and the universe, but there was one thing that he cannot control. Humanity's 'Free will' as it was given to them by Monty since the day of their birth. That was the only sign of hope he and his brother Faunus, saw.

Faunus being the God of Knowledge, accepted Aries's sacrifice. He promised to take care of his Maiden Goddesses and look after the world. Just before Aries's conscience disappeared, he poured his last godly powers and divided the realm of time and reality. Death now existed among all those who are living. Ova saw the phenomenon and he felt to his core, that he was by 'sense', vulnerable.

Monty's body was hidden from all the realm. He was protected by Faunus and the Maiden Goddesses.

For thousands of year Faunus waited and the Goddesses traveled around the world, in search of the one soul destined for greatness. At the first 15 centuries that passed, Faunus almost lost all hope. Ova who couldn't control Humanity found a way to divert them from the path laid by Monty. The God of Darkness poured his malice all over the world. From his influences transpired the '7' deadly Sins, Greed, Wrath, Envy, Gluttony, Pride, Lust, and Sloth.

Those Sins covered Man's Soul. Resulting for them to hate, kill, steal, cheat, and lie.

All hope was lost, therefore Faunus called the Goddesses back and declared that they have lost the battle. Still, they stood guard and protected Monty as he sleeps.

The Spring Goddess, who was the most energetic and free spirited of all the 4, refused to give in. She persisted that the one soul will still emerge. She only reasoned that such person will be like small light in the darkness. Seeing that everyone was drowned in Ova's Sins, the promised soul will come. To either spark the light or burn the darkness in everyone's hearts.

Few more Centuries had passed, he came.

A blonde boy who was born poor and mistreated by everyone, he was from the slums, the worse part of the society then. He was the one soul that came out from darkness seeking freedom from the malice that took over the world. He had honest and forwarding attitude, like the creator (Chapter 20 LEGENDS III). So he was taken and readied until he was a full-fledged 'Being' that can take-on Ova.

He led the revolt against the God of darkness. He was like a tsunami wave, as this particular blonde rallied all of Humanity's Armies, and mightiest heroes against Ova and his herds of wretched creatures. He was given a name that was forever engraved in all of Creation's existence.

King Arthur Arc

Faunus and the Maiden Goddesses knew that it was their turn to pass the torch. In order for the King Arc to defeat Ova, they too, had sacrificed their existence for the sake of everything and everyone. Thus with the help of the single Tear that Monty shed the day Ova betrayed him, the God of Knowledge and the Maidens poured every spec of power they had unto the ' _Sacred Jewel of Equilibrium'_

Just before the last minute, the king promised to Faunus, that upon his death, the world Tree City will still remain. It will be given back to the 'Faunus' Race, the creatures of his creation. Assuring that knowledge will be kept and shared to all (Chapter 9 LEGENDS).

With the noble sacrificed, victory was achieved.

However before Ova's death, he cursed the world. Upon his last breath, he casted upon his 'DEADLY SINS'. For every sin that Man will make, a creature of 'Grimm' will spawn. The negativity still lived in the hearts of humans, that was enough to fuel the energy that the Grimm needed to exist. And by his death and deep hatred of Humanity, sprang a new Being.

Salem

She was the Queen of the new Darkness. She ruled in a realm beyond world.

The King vowed that even after his death, more will continue his strive to free this world of Ova's Sins, the world that he later named 'Remnant'. He cursed 'that' to the Queen as he closed the doors of 'truth' that leads her realm to the physical world.

A week before his death, King Arc summoned right hand man in arms, Sage Ayana. He bestowed upon him the task to protect the ' _Sacred Jewel of Equilibrium'._ He also gave him the right to choose the 'new' Maidens. The king's trust to his best friend didn't waver, and as a result many of the King's followers grew envy of the Knight. That continued through the years, and ultimately, by the manner of false gossips, Sage Ayana was labeled a traitor.

The knight hid from the world, as he took a more simpler life in the middle of the woods. A few more years of waiting, he found his 'new' Maidens. Seeing that they were true to their words and honest to their hearts, the knight gave them Aries's 'willed' children, the seasonal Maiden powers.

"And that my friend is the story of Legends of the Ancients"

"DID ALL OF THAT REALLY HAPPENED!?" Ruby exclaimed in a super amazed way with her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, Ruby"

"So Maiden EXIST! Oh I can't imagine myself if I ever meet one!" Ruby was already itching to find herself one "Where are they?"

Penny smiled, she stood from her seat and sat down beside Ruby, "Ruby…."

"Yeah?"

"You're looking at one…." Penny had only a smile to express herself in all honesty.

"PENNY! YOU'RE A MAIDEN?" Ruby was so clueless, honest and so cute.

"That is right, I am Penny, The Goddess of Spring. Daughter of the creator Aries, the Son of Monty himself"

"But!... but the story you just told, that means your…" Ruby couldn't spat out the word, it would be quite rude if she did.

"Old? In a manner of understanding yes. But, Ruby…." Penny held Ruby's hands, "I am nothing more than a spirit now. I am with you from a form I once had."

"Really? but how can that be?"

"Ruby, I came to asked you something…. Something that I have once asked your Mother, Summer Rose"

"…" Penny's grasp of Ruby's hand was a bit firm now, causing the cookie monster to worry.

Penny sigh first before looking her eyes into Ruby's, "Do you believe…. In Destiny, Ruby?"

"Destiny…" Ruby quickly thought for a moment, "well yeah in a way, I guess"

"Those pictures you saw…. All those ladies….. They were all Maidens, Ruby"

"Maiden?, All of them!?"

"Yes, And so was your Mom"

Ruby wanted to know more, especially the fact that Summer didn't came back, "I don't understand! my Mom, why was she—"

"Ms. Summer Rose… is gone, Ruby. For 8 years now"

"So… she really is gone" Deep inside her, she knew about it. Ruby just didn't want to acknowledge the fact, she wanted to see the evidence in support of this.

Penny felt Ruby was about to cry having to see some hints of watery waver in her eyes. She then locked Ruby in her arms into a warm hug, "She was a brave and strong soul. She fought fiercely against any foe she faced"

Ruby wanted to fight the tears back, "Really?"

"Yes, and while doing so, all she ever thought about was you, your sister, Yang and your Dad."

"Yup that's my Mom"

Penny let go of Ruby, "She loved you Ruby, more than life"

"Penny, can I ask? How did she….. die?"

"Summer, she sacrificed her life for another person."

"What happened?"

"A Maiden's Duty was to protect and help those who are in need…"

"You mean like a Huntress?"

"Yes, much like that. There are 4 Maidens in the Remnant right now, helping in secrete and protecting the world. But they cannot be a Maiden forever. When they get old and pass to the other world, they will have to 'pass' the powers and the responsibility to someone else. Someone like a successor who they see as the capable individual to continue what they have started"

"Is that so? Then who did my Mom choose as her successor?"

Penny didn't want to answer that, instead she asked Ruby in return, "Ruby, I want to ask you something, if you were given a chance to meet your Mom…. what would you say?"

"I'll do more than that, I'll hug her and cuddle her and…."

"Well now….. I have a surprise for you"

From the behind, a light illuminated the scene. Ruby quickly turned and tried to cover her eyes but couldn't, the figure she was even with the blinding light was to familiar.

"MOM!" Ruby quickly ran towards her and tackled Summer with enough force that it knock the both of them down. Summer had to smile, it was full of emotion.

"Oh my, Hi my little sweet heart! How are you?"

Ruby only berried her face into her Mom as tears freely flows down, "Mom…..mom….mom…. I miss…..you"

"I miss you too", she pat her head and gently rub her back, "Well now, you've grown tall huh!?"

"Yeah…. **SNIFF** …. I drink a lot of milk"

"I thought so"

"Mom, just what happened to you?"

"Ruby….."

"Please! Mom, I want to know"

* * *

 **Present….**

"Ruby Rose… who knew" Ozpin was getting a little disappointed to himself. Things keeps on escaping his watchful eyes. Sure he did had some suspicion about who might be the next maiden after summer but, clearly Ruby was overlooked.

"I'm taking Ruby back to patch" Tai began stood from the ground and was about to head out the door. He was stopped by Glynda and Lancer.

Ozpin had to confirm on that, "What?"

"I will not let my daughter be drag into this, Summer was enough. I won't let Ruby suffer the same fate"

"It won't be like Summer! Tai will you clear your head and try and see the situation more accurately?" bellowed by Raven

"Oh I see things quite fine… I see that it'll be more convenient for this 'bastard' to get closer to my daughter" Tai had eyes stabbed at Jaune. While the Blonde teen looked away. Jaune knew that Tai was right, it was all the more reason for Ruby to know the truth behind Summer.

"But that also means that Ruby's life is in danger. She is being hunted by the 'True Order' survivors," said the Councilor Tukson, he whispered his next words as he looked to the knights, "specifically the Queen"

"If we're to protect her then she'll need to be watch at all times. She can be sheltered back in Fort Castle, where she can be trained and educated, continue her normal life. Of course, she'll be under our protection." Said Ironwood.

"NO! I will not let Ruby get any closer to that bastar—" Tai was cut off by a powerful punch given by none other than the really pissed of Neo.

"I suggest you hold your tongue or watch your words carefully. It could be your last" Neo was dead serious, she already had her blade aimed at Tai's neck, ready to drive it forward. Everyone was caught off guard, they quickly brook the two apart. Especially Jaune, he knew that Neo won't even hesitate.

"You're just like your—", Qrow covered Tai's mouth stood in the middle "SHUT IT TAI! And you, calm down!"

"I won't let anyone call my brother with ill names and words" Neo's view of the imprudent Xiao long was blocked when Jaune hugged her. He further moved her away, and held not too tightly but firm enough to relax her, "Neo please… enough. Just calm down okay, I'll get you some ice cream later, just breath slowly and let it go" Jaune's words wasn't enough to completely

"Mr. Xiao Long, if we let Ruby stay here in Vale then more attacks will occur. Let me remind you, thought we won this day… we still lose a considerable numbers of men. We need to protect Ms. Rose, she needs to go home."

"That's exactly what I am gonna do, I'll—", Councilor halt to a gesture, "I meant Menagerie, she needs to come home to her mother's Kingdom"

"And what? train as a knight?"

The councilor nod, "She is still by blood...from the house of Knights"

"SHE WANTS TO BE A HUNTRESS NOT A KNGIHT!"

"Then why will you take Ruby back to patch?" asked Qrow

"So I can!—", Tai was cut off when Raven approached and placed a hand in his shoulder, "That is not an option nor a decision you can make alone, Tai"

"Like it or not, we are all involve in this. Each of us needs to protect Ms. Rose, if not then she'll be in danger"

"Let me get this straight" Jaune suddenly butt in, "You want to protect Ruby by going back to patch, but you also want her to be a huntress that she always dreamed to be?"

"Yeah"

"Everyone wants to protect her by sending her back to Menagerie right?" everyone nod even Ozpin

Jaune looked at Tai, "And you don't want me go anywhere near Ruby correct?"

"Of course!"

"Then it's simple….. I'll leave Beacon Academy and return to Fort Castle. The rest could stay and keep a close watch over the Ruby's development. If things were to go down the road… .then she needs to be informed of her current State, that she's a Maiden… Agree?"

"Agree but I won't stay here, I'll go with you!" Neo added

"Neo, they need you here—", "Oh no you don't Jaune, I won't stay here while you always sacrifice yourself for others"

"She is correct Jaune, your current mission here in Vale was to hunt down the forces that threatens the peace. Now that it's been done and dealt with, all of the knights are to go back to Fort castle"

"Why?"

"Vale wasn't just the kingdom that held 'True Order' survivors, it just happens to be the one that hand a great focus of armed threat. You'll still have to hunt these survivors down, until then we will keep our borders close and remain high alert."

"So, our mission here in Beacon is over" said Archer.

"That is correct, the protection for Ms. Rose will fall under the responsibility of the Guardians" Councilor reached a friendly hand to Ozpin, which the headmaster kindly accepted, "We will do our very best to protect her, for Summer, for the knights, and for all of Remnant"

"I know you will….", the Councilor now turned to Raven," Now then...about you, Raven correct? You'll be coming with us for a while"

Qrow stood in between the Councilor and Raven, "And what if she doesn't want to go with you, what will you do?" he had his sword ready.

Raven quickly reached and pulled Qrow back, "It's okay Qrow, stand down. I brought this on myself"

"No you didn't, you said it yourself, you were controlled!"

Oobleck raised a hand, "That won't be necessary. Councilor Tukson, we have what we came for, that would be enough"

"Are you sure?"

Oobleck nod, "Yes"

"Then if things are all in order, we'll need to leave at once"

"Why so soon?" asked Ozpin

"This battle will be recorded in Vale's history, it will also bring a lot of worry among the other Kingdoms. We will need to consolidate and work on countermeasures to insure the safety of the public and secure their trust upon all of us. This will surely bring some cracks into their faith on the Government, but we need to stand firm and show the citizens, that they are still in the best care."

"I see, very well. Having this unexpected…. talks of revelations, we are still allies. That will not change"

"Indeed"

* * *

 **To be Continued…..**

 **Well there we go!**

 **It's a bit edgy on details but it's the best I could do for this chapter**

 **Don't forget to leave a review**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	27. Chapter 26: Plot

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 26!**

 **OMG! I'm SOOOOO HYPE FOR THE RWBY VOLUME 4!**

 **Yehey I don't own RWBY! Good for me?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Plot**

* * *

 **Time Skip: a week after the Attack on Vale…**

After a week since the initial attack on Vale ended. The city along with its citizen united in the effort to restore everything in order. Sure the attack really took quite a toll on some areas, but it wasn't enough to dull the spirits of the Citizen. As the old buildings collapse, new ones took its place, quite a symbol for a new beginning. Still, it was a City far from the word 'ruined' but near the word 'disaster' to describe the scene.

Every corner in Vale both under and above ground was also sanitize, this was in the 'protocols' to prevent any contamination or unwanted spreading of diseases. All the dead bodies, may it be bad guys or good guys were already collected by the Military right before they released the Citizen out of the Bunkers. If they didn't, then it would cause a mass panic and made the situation a lot worse than it already is.

Back at Beacon Academy. Ruby, who was out cold for 5 days just finally woke up. However the first thing she saw as the red reaper opened her eyes was an empty dorm room. As she slowly collects her bearings, she focused her mind on the last thing she remembered doing. Though her head was still a little fuzzy, she jumps down and wondered where could her teammates be.

She looked for her scroll wanting to check the time, and to her surprise it was already 10 in the morning. Ruby's eyes went wide not because of the time, but because of the date. She rubbed her eyes, checking if she was seeing the real thing…. And it was. She immediately dressed up with her favorite red hooded attire and took Crescent Rose. But as she saw her beloved weapon, she paused as the memories suddenly flooded her mind. She hesitated to lay a single finger on her weaponize Gardening tool, because she was certain that it was damaged, and that was because of her recklessness.

She wanted to apologize on Crescent Rose for pushing her too much, clearly her love for weapons was like that for a dear friend. Then…. Something dawn on her, her weapon was in safe mode. Crescent Rose was packed to her original form when not in used. If she remembers right, her weapon refused to function. After realizing it, she quickly took it and checked for any damages.

Thankfully, it was all good, like really good… Crescent Rose was upgraded (in a way), judging from the parts, the brand new clippings and shaft…. Every nook and cranny was cleaned and chipped perfectly.

The main barrel had 3 rectangular holes, enabling the hot burst escape sideward providing an improved firing rate. The shock absorber plate of the gun when recoiling was new, as well as the mechanism from the interior complex built. Ruby never thought of the design before, but she can tell already, Crescent Rose was more bad ass now. Stronger, lighter, compact powered, and sharper, ruby couldn't resist the urged to squeal her lungs out.

She quickly released Crescent rose into its scythe form, and when she did, her jaw dropped. The curved of the blade was no longer bulking out as the transformation happened. It sprawled-like mounted from the part… which means the entire upper portion didn't had any blade attached to it, it was already the blade! This was the reason why Crescent Rose was more lighter! She had to admit it, the blade was a bit heavy, and it was also the reason as to why the entire upper metallic part of the weapon was thick. Right now, her beloved weapon was a lot more sexier! A LOT.

The entire barrel and the reload mechanism was new as well, probably because of the reload chamber, it was longer but thinner. As the cookie monster had her eyes like twinkling stars, a not fell off. It was stuck in the blade section. Ruby quickly picked it, and judging from the hand writing, she was certain it belonged to a certain dork.

" _I hope you like the upgrade. Though I didn't entirely changed the form, nor the main mechanisms. A bit of advice, refrain from using thick and heavy materials for the barrel and the joints. It gave a heavy vibration every time you fired Crescent Rose, creating great stress on the inner workings. But anyways…. I do hope you'll take care of her this time"_

"Jaune…" She began to cry now. She didn't exactly know why but… she held on strong as she fought the tears back.

Ruby went out the door and went straight to TEAM JNPR's room. She knocked again and again but no one was answering. Out of curiosity, she reached for the knob and opened the door. The room was the same as usual, almost.

Ruby noticed the second bed to the last from the left side was clean, too clean.

It didn't had any bed covers nor pillows. The next thing she noticed was the messed up wardrobe. She knew that the bed and the closet belonged to Jaune, having to see them all empty and perhaps too clean was disturbing. Why was it just 'his'? And where the hell is everyone else? Ruby began to feel unease.

She left the room and went outside. Along the way, she met some familiar faces, the students was just hanging around. The cafeteria was opened as well, but none of her friends was there. She quickly thought of the Library, but alas, it was empty as well.

"Where is everyone?" Ruby was getting irritated now, "Where are you Jaune?"

Ruby was strolling around the school as she continued her search, she suddenly stopped at the 'Great Hall' when she heard some noises-like a 'speech'. Apparently there's something that was playing on the monitor. It was the 4 Grand Councilors giving a statement on the 'Terrorist Attack' on Vale.

* * *

 **At some random Storage room in Beacon..…..**

"COME ON GUYS! SERIOUSLY! We've been over this for days now!" said Sun as he struggled in the ropes. He was tied down to a chair having his ass being interrogated by none other than the Red Spartan whose really-deadly serious. She was accompanied by Weiss, Blake, and Nora.

"Yeah! … " Neptune was in the room as well, but he was facing Weiss, who to his eyes, was more scarier.

"You!-you little liar! You were part of a secrete Black-Ops group, tasked to eliminate threats in Vale, correct?" said Weiss while daring to point her fingers to her boyfriend, that was somehow….. giving a stabbing sensation for Neptune.

"Yea…yeah."

"And you were responsible for the commotion on the last month's incident. The night we went after those Armed Paladin, correct?"

"Well…." Neptune hesitated for a moment.

"Just answer the question!"

"HEY ICE QUEEN! Shit happens, we tried to stop them as much as saving the people!" erupted by Sun.

"I'm not talking to you! You should focus more on who's in front of you" replied Weiss.

"She's right Sun…. now look at me and tell what happened that night!" Apparently Sun was mute in fear, Blake was like a lion ready to devour a little tied monkey for lunch.

 **GULP**

"And more importantly… was Jaune a part of it as well?" added Pyrrha. Even without her weapon, she had her 'Reaper Death Chop' move to help intimidate the two.

Sun thought of the best way to escape the questions, but seeing 4 days already passed, it was hopeless, "We…. Cannot confirm nor deny any act without the approval of our Head Supervisor"

"You should worry with your own head!" Blake pressed, "Better talk or Nora will be doing some Breaking with Magnhild…."

"I'll start with the LEGS!" Clearly Nora was still having a splendid time with her energetic personality.

Sun grinned his teeth in irritation, "You don't understand! The things we did was for the people, for all of you!"

Blake was pissed off, Sun kept pushing this reason on and on, "We didn't ask for it!"

This time Neptune snapped, "Well you're not the only ones who needs protecting! We had to eliminate the threat that leads to another unwanted death! That our Job!"

Sun was surprised, that was beyond the line of occupational confidentiality, "Neptune!"

"It's no use Sun. Let's just get on with it" Neptune suddenly stood having the ropes all cut loose. The girls was shocked, they didn't exactly knew that he'd be able to free himself. Sun sighed, and thought for a moment, ultimately he agreed. He too stood and took the ropes off.

"….." The girls was silent as the scene completely turned the other way around. The two male teens was different now. As if their attitude and mood completely shifted anew.

"I'll take full responsibility for this….", Neptune turned to the girls as his expression got stern and a bit more matured if Weiss was correct, "You really want to know, what we do, what we are part of, and why we do it?... fine"

Weiss gulped down as the Neptune in front of her was different from the one she knew all this time, different from the one she loves. Blake didn't showed her stunned expression, instead she kept a neutral one.

"We are part of a Black Ops, commissioned by the Council. In the world of remnant, there is something hidden…. like another world that exist in the shadows. There are things in the dark that bumps, and we were the ones who simply bumps back. We were …. In a way responsible for the attack almost a month ago, it was mission."

"AHA! I knew it! That's why you didn't came with me when I asked for shopping!" Weiss interjected.

"Yes, because saving lives was more important than 'shopping'" Neptune stressed on that one. Currently he didn't care if it struck a nerve or offended Weiss. They wanted to know the truth, then fine, he was going to give it…. No matter how hard it was on either sides.

Sun continued, "The mission was named 'Night Catch'. It was a mission to eradicate a potential armed threat that was resting in the middle of Vale. Mastermind…. Roman Torchtwick, he was the very target that night. But due to the sudden intervention of the 'White Fang' and TEAM RWBY, he escaped along with Adam Taurus." After the utter of their team, Weiss and Blake felt sheepish. Sun meant it, and to be honest whether they like it or not, it was really their fault.

"Night Catch was a Mission designated for qualified, trained, and deserving men of the military. The knights was also included, that was the very reason they were sent here in Vale in the first place. The Black Ops wasn't just one group, it was established all over the other Kingdoms, Vacuo, Atlas, and Haven. The Black Ops didn't just mobilized in Vale that night, but all over the world. It was a carefully strategized plan, designed for a simultaneous attack on the identified enemies. Apparently Vale was the only one that went Shitstorm."

Neptune rubbed his eyes, "If you want to know why I joined, Weiss, it's simple. I already knew of what was already happening outside the stage. This 'Peace' is nothing but a word meant to keep the average citizen to calm down and prevent them from attracting more Grimm. There was a secret war happening, and it's been raging long before we were born in this world. I saw what those people were capable of doing. One example was the daughter of Vale's former Chief of Police. She was a hostage but still we managed to save her. However, we weren't able to arrive on time. When we got to her, she was already raped. Sure we got her out safe, but having the things done to her and all the abuse….. she died a few days after. She looked at me Weiss, she looked at me straight in the eyes and said _'Thank you for saving me….. but you should've let me die back there…'_. Now tell me….. was shopping a better activity? Was it a more noble thing to do than to save lives? CASUE IF THAT HAPPENES TO YOU, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO!"

"Okay I get it now, so stop" Weiss was a bit teary now, clearly it got her right on the heart.

Neptune didn't listen, he was in the mood for a sermon that these girls was looking for, "No! this is what you wanted to hear right? You all wanted to know the truth! Sun!", Neptune turned to his partner, "Go ahead and tell them why you joined"

Blake shifter her sight to her boyfriend, obviously nervous as for his reason, "Sun?"

"I joined because… I saw a lot of innocent people …. Die, even when they were away from the front lines. Friends and Families, bonds and relationships-destroyed because of the attacks….. death, death and more deaths. I literally held a child that was already at Death's door. I saw him breath his last, a kid who didn't even know what a snowman looks like. Neptune…. He was a friend who saw the world that I saw….. We had to do something….. no, we wanted to do something, something to stop this merciless acts, and if not at least contribute in eliminating these heartless people."

The four girls was silent, Sun and Neptune's statements about their doings somehow got the air knocked out of them. Even Nora was silent, as she took pity to the one that Sun was talking about. She was an orphan, she knows the feeling of not knowing something, like snow, she and Ren was alone, they grew up without a family.

"Jaune….. he knew of it as well." Sun added.

Neptune brushed his hair before remembering something, "What did you said earlier, Blake? ' _We didn't ask for it'_? Of course! you're not asking for help because you can protect yourselves… Right now, right here…. Your all safe, you have food, shelter, clothes…. a future….. But try and live in the shoes of those people out there…. Then you'll know. All of you will ask for help, for food, medicine etc.! You think we're doing this because we were asked?"

Sun reached for Neptune, his emotion was already getting the better of him, "What Neptune is trying to say here is….. We are doing this to prevent such outcomes. We are not expecting any medals, money-hell not even a single thank you, instead…. Seeing children to grow up and have the brightest smiles, saving lives….. that's the greatest reward we can ever have"

Sun shifted to Pyrrha, "That's the same reason Jaune believed in. We don't know all about him… but Yes, he is a knight…..and so was Neo. All we know is, Jaune did some things in the past…. And right now, he wanted to live a normal life, the same goes for his sister. He came here to Beacon for that, but seeing that the world he was trying to love is still under constant threat….. he joined in"

"But why didn't he told us!? Why didn't any of you said anything!" Pyrrha had some elevation on her tone.

"If we did, would any of you understand? No, better yet, if we did would you accept us?"

"Of course—", "Really? Then why were the 3 of you eager to judge us yesterday? You kept asking, why we joined a task force meant to kill, meant to be like a criminal in the eyes of everybody else? Weren't you already assuming and judging us? that we were the worst?"

Neptune relaxed himself , "Let me tell you about our line of work…. We are not Huntsmen in training. We-at first was part of a secret intelligence that exists under the Kingdom of Menagerie task force. The members were hand selected from various location, Kingdoms, towns, villages, schools…. Anyone who saw what was really behind that rainbow. To be honest just 2 weeks ago, we became candidates for knighthood"

"WHAT!?" the 4 girls shouted in unison.

Sun stepped in, "Neptune is telling the truth, Sir. James Ironwood took us in as his trainees for Knighthood"

"The very first thing he said as for an advice was quite short and simple… He told us that if ever the day comes that we are to choose whether our needs are more important than others….when we decide…. Try not to regret any of it _. 'Whatever we want will always have to come in second_ '."

Sun nod in agreement, "And obviously, telling guys about this means we've decided that we do not regret any of it, or any of our actions"

"Neptune… Sun, We're sorry…." Said Pyrrha who was blown away by such convictions and purpose.

Weiss couldn't even look up to Neptune, after how she treated Neptune this past few days. Even Blake felt the same thing, "Its fine, but just so you know… Neptune and I… are being sent back to Menagerie."

"What! Why?"

"Apparently, our mission in Vale is done and accomplished"

"But that means…."

"We were however, given a choice by Sir. Ironwood…. We could stay here and continue this way of life" Weiss's eyes suddenly brighten up after hearing that. She was thinking if she can at least make it up with Neptune, "But that's not what we signed up for. You all went here to Beacon because every single one of you wants to be a huntress and you want to prove something. It has the same goals as ours but you guys, have a more 'role model' status among the people."

Sun went for the door, "We're leaving the day after tomorrow….. There are still other threats that remains"

"What will happen to you guys?" asked Blake

"Well, maybe we'll be sent to another Kingdom, hunt down criminals and other spy stuff, you know?"

Pyrrha held the door close just the moment Sun turned the knob, "So that's why Jaune suddenly disappeared! He went back to Menagerie?"

"Everyone did, it wasn't just him….. Neo, Sir. Archer, Sir. Lancer, Sir. Ironwood. The reason we stayed behind for a few days is because we wanted to see the development of the situation in Vale"

Weiss reached for Neptune as the two male was already heading out, "Neptune…."

"What?"

"Please don't go…. I'm… I'm sorry for over thinking….. crazy things. But you have to understand! We were simple worried about you guys. A Black Ops….. that means if you get killed in the field, no one will acknowledge your identities, not even your actions."

"We know that" Neptune took Weiss's hand and gently let it go, "All the more reason we shouldn't be careless…. After all, we're fighting for the people we love and care for"

The moment was priceless in way, having the girls stunned by the two knights in training got the ideal hero kind of scene. They immediately left the area and went to towards the 'Great Hall'. Weiss wanted to fight the tears away but couldn't, she felt like she have gone too far this time. Her perfectionist attitude and controlling mood got the better of her, which resulting for Neptune, the one she loved so much, be pushed away.

How can she be such a dolt when it comes to expressing her own feelings, concerns for the people she cares for.

Blake was the same, only this time she was disappointed at herself. She completely forgot how it was to live in fear. To have nothing and no one, but your own damn two hands to get yourself to survive. How can she be blinded by her own abilities. She completely forgot the very reason she wanted to be a huntress, she was too focused at herself. Sun, was a survivor like her, he was the one who stood by her side in the time no one else did. However, even with all of that, Blake still left him and ran away for a year. Clearly that 1 year of having no contact with one another had this gap between them.

Just what kind of life did Sun had to face alone, while she ran away because of her own issues.

Pyrrha was speechless. She had no idea on how to ponder this truth anymore. She was clueless, she even felt like a fool. The red Spartan hated herself, asking herself if this was caused by her famed pedestal, that she forgot about what it really means to be a huntress. All this time she thought she was the one helping Jaune. However it was the other way around, Jaune was helping her. His simple ways of living, calm mannered moods, dorky signature traits and doings, friendly attitude, and his oath when it comes to his promises. He was the very ideal man for a knight. Shamefully she overlooked it.

Just how can a guy like that be able to smile, enjoy living with everyone else? A person willing to stain his own hands with blood just so the people around him will stay safe. The endurance to face and bare it all.

A few minutes had passed, Yang arrived panting like crazy, "EVERYONE! YOU ALL HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

* * *

 **At the Great Hall…**

Ruby's soul felt like it left her body. She was watching the speech being given by none other than Councilor Elion. Along the words displayed in the screen that says 'Declaration of War', 5 other figures got her full attention.

" _We are a nation built in the perseverance of hard work and sacrifice for a better future. We are here to stand as one. We have fought off the forces that have threaten to take away our freedom._

 _We have given hope when it was taken away by these acts of terror. And we will continue to do so as we will bring the fight to these heartless individuals who wish nothing but to bring discomfort and chaos among our Kingdoms._

 _We are declaring 'War' against this organization that is responsible in the 'Terror Attack on Vale'. We will, once and for all eradicate this violent extremes in the face of Remnant. We are strong, we are united, and we are determined to safe guard our people not just our own but all of our allies."_

"We do not stand alone, we are accompanied by our honored Knights of the Cross. The knights who fought and ended the attack on Vale. We at fort castle will fight for a future that everyone deserves to have."

Ruby didn't let her eyes sway, not even for a sec. She had her eyes locked in the person stand in the middle of a 5 manned straight line just below the stage where the Councilor was standing.

Jaune

He was in his full armored regalia. The blonde was in a blue theme inner coat clothing with armed breast plate, armored arm protectors, and shoulder plates. The blue coat had some yellow highlights as the details curled along the metal armor. In his left hand, Jaune was holding the Flag of Fort Castle, and at his right hand, was a sword mounted in the ground, it had golden detail sprawling along the blade. Clearly the design was more of a traditional themed, as it took form of a more legendary origins.

If Ruby was right, it looked like the 'Excalibur' in the fairytales or maybe….. just maybe in the legends as the story tells, it looked like Crocea Mors…. King Arthur Arc's sword. (see cover photo) A bit of hinted pride can be seen from Ruby, it was in place actually. Because for her, it was one of the perks being a geek when it comes to weapons.

From the left, stands Professor Ironwood wearing his usual general regalian attire. Next to him was Neo, wearing a mage light pinkish robe that extends all the way just below the knees. To the left, Stand Lancer, and right next to him was Archer. Both of the was in their regalian attire as well (chapter 22)

They were like heroes having the audience cheer and shout their lungs out. It was the very first time in history that the Knights of the cross came out to the media and made an appearance in public. It was also the first time based on the public's knowledge that the 5 known knights (publicly known of course) assembled before everyone.

Ironwood started first, then followed by his fellow knights. They took one of the Oath phrases only to be uttered 'during' the day of solemn promise before the tomb of the King, the very day where they were officially about to be crowned as a Knight.

 **We are Honor**

 **We are hope**

 **We are courage**

 **We are Justice**

 **We are compassion**

 **We are determination**

 **We are harmony**

 _Jaune took one step forward_

 **We are the Knights of Old Remnant**

It was that moment that Ruby had everything pieced together. That little dream she had, meeting Penny, and her Mom was no dream.

She no longer waited for the entire speech to end, she quickly ran back to her dorm. As Ruby quickly took a sharp turn, she bumped into someone, "I'm sorry!"

Ren rubbed his head, that was quite a bumped, "It's Okay, I'm fine….. Wait Ruby!? You're awake!"

Ruby extended a hand, and helped Ren up, "Yeah"

"How are you feeling? You've been asleep for a week"

"I know, I'm alright, nothing to worry about… but listen, I want to ask something, Jaune…. He left didn't he?"

"Yes, he did"

"Since when?"

Ren hesitated for a moment but still replied, "The day after the attack on Vale. We were surprised to see his stuff all gone" He was kind of disappointed that they didn't saw Jaune leave. The last time TEAM NPR saw their leader was back at Southeast, which was the day that didn't ended well for him, their mission, for Vale, and especially for Jaune.

Although Ruby had some idea as to 'why' Jaune had to leave, she still had to ask, "Why did he leave?"

"We don't know, Pyrrha was upset about it. He didn't even said good bye"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, hey by the way does Yang know you're up and about?"

Ruby shrugged, "No, actually I was searching for all of you guys… where were you?"

"We were supposed to check up on you, but Yang suddenly went off to tell the others about the announcement when we heard about it. Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake, and Nora are at the storage room. Apparently they were interrogating Sun and Neptune for days now."

The red reaper was shocked, "Why? what did they do?... did they cheated on Weiss and Blake?"

"Well no, I don't know how or why but the girls kept on saying that the 2 of them was part of some super-secret government intelligence agency ….. yeah things like that"

It was Ren's turn to be skeptic this time, Ruby wasn't surprised about the that secret-secret thing. She had a normal expression that gave Ren the idea that she knows something.

"What about the Professors? What are they doing?"

"Currently, everyone is focus at the rebuilding of Vale. The terrorist attacks made quite a damage to both public and private sectors"

"Is Professor Ozpin in Beacon, right now?"

"Yes, I think….. but hey, Professor Goodwitch had some student volunteers to help in the City. I don't, maybe we could be called out to help as well"

Ruby wasn't listening anymore, her thought was focus on the 'thing' she had in mind, "Thank Ren!" she suddenly went off running faster than usual, leaving nothing but a trail of rose petals.

* * *

The 'new' Spring Maiden was making her way towards the Headmaster's Office. She wasn't sure if things will go along with her plan, but if she was lucky, then boom! She's on her way Menagerie to give a good smacking to Jaune. If not, well…. then she'll only pissed off the one person who got her in Beacon in the first place, Ozpin.

Before she stepped inside the Elevator, she slowly thought the things she'll say, making sure that her own words are more mannered than what they'll literally mean. Ruby mustered every courage she has on her honest soul and breath slowly.

Although this sudden confrontation was a 100% crazy, it was still a risk she was willing to make. All of it was not because of her own selfish desires, it was for her mother, for Penny and for Remnant.

With a loud Knock, Ruby opened the door and greeted everyone. However, she was the one in shocked, because those 'everyone' was actually the following, the strict disciplinary conqueror Goodwitch, the drunk lord Uncle Qrow, the over protective father Tai, the original Ice Queen Winter, and the crazy runaway bride—I mean mother Raven.

 **GULP**

 _Alright Ruby you already made your entrance, now make your move! You can do this_!

Ruby held her head high and raise her hand having the iconic E.T. '3' finger salute, "Greetings Humans!" _What the heck?_

"I'm have come to your….. chambers to….. greet you" _Okay, what in Oum's name am I doing?_

"RUBY!" everyone said in unison, Tai without another word stood and ran towards her, "YOU'RE AWAKE!" followed by a bear hug.

"Uskghogidh godndhgfgd … need, Lungs, Air, dying" Ruby's face just turned red to purple.

"Oh I'm sorry, Ruby are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, huma—I mean Dad. I'm 100% OKAY!" _actually you almost killed me there_.

Ozpin spoke up, "We are glad that you, Ms. Rose is looking rather hype for some reasons. However, is there any concern you would like to raise coming here?" the professor had his arms placed atop of his desk.

"She-Um," Ruby had to pause for a while. She didn't know how to address Raven, was it okay for her to call her Mom? Maybe Auntie? Or maybe Crazy bitc— I mean she did plotted to do something to her last week, "Ms. Raven, she…"

With her passive face, Raven greeted back, "Greetings Ruby, it's nice to see you, all well," Ruby was shocked to see her give the same E.T. hand salute, "I do want apologize about our previous engagement"

"OH! Uhm, it's fine actually. No harm done here"

Glynda and Winter had to share glances at Ozpin, to which he replied with a assured nod….. actually he didn't know how to assess the situation. He clearly saw it as what it was, socializing of a mere child to another adult. Which thankfully, was much better than Qrow's and his crazy antics.

Qrow simply grin for a smile, his 'needs-to-be-drunk' senses was tingling, "So what brings you here Ruby?"

As Qrow asked, Ruby quickly went back to her goal, "Yes Uhm, I Ruby Rose humbly request for a temporary leave here in Beacon"

"…." Silence, Ruby's Awkward moment was impending.

Ozpin cleared his throat, "Ms. Rose, since you just woke up, its normal for you to ask such request. Actually we were just discussing about it"

Glynda spoke up this time, "The students will be given a two weeks of leave.…. They can either stay here or go back to their own home for the meantime. We are still recuperating from the last challenge Vale had to face as a Kingdom"

"There is no need to ask for it at all" Added by Ozpin

Winter interjected, "And with some good news, Vale is for all certainty doing a great job at rebuilding itself"

"OH! That's great!"

"It is" said Ozpin in reply.

"Then onto my second Request"

Qrow and Tai was confused, Surely, Ruby didn't do much for Ozpin to owe her, "What second request?" asked Tai.

"Well since my first request was going to be approved without me asking, I have a second request….. I'd like to take my leave and head over to Menagerie…"

"….." Silence, Ruby's further awkward Doom got worst.

"YOU WANT TO GO WHERE!?" shouted Tai.

Ruby felt the doom, "Menagerie Kingdom….." the cookie monster felt sheepish as wish she can somehow shrink from view. _Wait I'm already small! Bad idea! Bad Idea!_

"WHY!?"

Ozpin took a sip of his daily med—I mean coffee before addressing Ruby, "Indeed, may we ask as to why you would like to head over to that Kingdom?"

Ruby cleared her throat and looked up, "Because there's someone I really need to talk to, and it's going to be a long 2 weeks of talk _" I'd like to smack Jaune and give him a good new haircut using Crescent Rose_

Ozpin had a firm look, "I see, very well… no"

"Thank you very mu—wait what!?" Ruby almost thought she got away with it.

"I cannot or more like we cannot allow that"

"But you said that—"

"I am aware of my own words Ms. Rose, but I cannot allow it. Even if I did, it would be extremely difficult. The Menagerie Kingdom's borders are sealed air tight. In case you haven't heard, they just formally declared war…."

Ruby had no other choice, she had to play her last card out, as if she had any, "Let me guess…. 'True Order'"

"…." Silence, something _not_ awkward was coming, and it is not winter.

Everyone was stopped and was somewhat frozen with Ruby's 'word's'. Each was utterly confused as to how and why would she know of such organization. They did made sure to limit the secrecy within the circle…. Their current circle.

"How did you….. where did you heard that?" asked Glynda

"I'm not stupid Dad, Uncle, Prof. Ozpin, Prof. Glynda, Winter, and uhm …. Auntie?" Raven just shrugged.

"We know you're not, but do you have any idea on what you just said?"

"Yes, The 'True Order' is the one behind the attack on Atlas, behind the attack on Vale a week ago, and behind Mom's disappearance"

Ruby stood in firm and serious, she had to. If not then they wouldn't be swayed at all, "I am aware of them and what they can do. That is why I have to go to Menagerie…"

"NO!" shouted tai

Ruby was shocked about the reply, not the stubbornness her father was well known for, "Why!? Dad I can take care of my own" Tai was surprised. He didn't expect for Ruby to be a rebel on this point. Actually he never saw Ruby to be one ever, EVER!.

"I said No and that's final"

The cookie monster looked disappointed and quite angry. Penny was right, the journey was indeed filled with challenges. Many will stop her, many will judge her, many will envy her, and many will try and discourage her….. One of them was this 6 individuals looking at her with contemplating eyes.

"I Order thee—I mean I demand it"

"Ruby, you're not in the position to do as such!"

"I AM THE SPRING MAIDEN AND I ORDER THEEE"

Everyone was shocked and Ruby was sure of that. With her sudden aloud shout, she already got their 100% full attention and concern, especially Ozpin.

Tai was beyond surprised now, "What maiden? There are no such thing" That was a poor attempt that even Ruby can tell. _'There are no such thing?'_ Clearly, Tai was caught off guard. He just stated the obvious, that he knows something.

Qrow approached Ruby, kneeled and held Ruby by the shoulders, "How… did …you…. Did Jaune told you? Or that Neo girl? She's here right? don't listen to them. They are just messing with you."

"Penny told me"

"Penny? Who's Penny?"

"The Spring Goddess—Anyway you won't understand right now…. I just need to get to Menagerie"

Qrow looked back at everyone while Tai didn't. The drunk lord didn't know how to approach this matters in a manner where everything could make sense. He really need a drink to think this through.

"No"

"Dad! It's my job, I have to do this"

"I said no"

"I am a Maiden and—"

"And I am still your Father, Maiden or not. You are not going anywhere!"

"Why can't you understand!"

"We understand this. The moment you step outside Beacon, you'll be targeted. Your life is in Danger"

"Like I said I can take care of myself!"

"You are not ready nor are you capable of fighting for your own"

Ruby closed her eyes in disappointment and frustration, _so this is what Mom meant_ , "You're just scared because of what happened to Mom…"

"…." Somehow that statement hit a wound… Tai's heart ache from it. Ruby just nailed at the weakness of her father, right at the kokoro—I mean heart. Nevertheless, Tai and the rest was equally confused about all of this. How can Ruby Rose knew of this and who was this Penny she mentioned a second ago.

"You're scared because you weren't able to protect Mom"

"…"

"That she sacrificed her life for someone who you think… doesn't deserved to live"

"…"

"But can't you see? Saving that person was the reason why the bad guys were defeated"

"…." That statement was about to ignite a light of reason in everyone, including Tai.

"And Mom did it so everyone can have a future, you, Yang, me and all the people yet to be born"

"…." Tai clenched his fist. He was too….. I could say crazy but that would be too much. I would say we just doesn't want to accept Summer's fate and the person she gave her life for a future filled with uncertainty, Jaune.

"Like the people who died in Vale to protect the innocent. Mom gave her life for this world"

"…" That was true, even Tai can somehow tell from the point that the councilor Tukson spoke of Summer's origins.

"It's a Maiden's Job to protect the world."

"…" Tai didn't believed that. For him it was everybody's Job to do so.

"And seating here won't change nor stop the people who wants to destroy it"

"…." That…. Was also true.

"That's why Vale was attacked!"

"…" Tai grinned his teeth

"Because we were too drunk in the peace we are all enjoying"

"…" Ruby's words is stirring something in the blonde now

"It was the same reason why we lost Mom"

 **SLAP**

* * *

 **To be Continued…..**

 **Well there we go!**

 **SNAP! I really got this late huh? Sorry about that.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	28. Chapter 27: Respect

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 27!**

 **Still hype for Volume 4!**

 **Yehey I don't own RWBY! Good for me?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Respect**

* * *

 **Some Random safe house…..**

"DAMMIT!" shouted by the man in pain. His shouts of rage and anger filled the halls of the underground warehouse. He didn't care about his bleeding wounds nor did he even care if he dies from it. The man just want to wreak havoc to anything he sets his eyes at. This time, the ache wasn't caused by any physical bruises, rather it was multiple cuts and stab wounds covered by bandages.

He pushes one of the Faunus nurse away as he was proceeding towards the door, "JAUNE!"

3 men came and restrained the enrage man, "JANUE!... GRRRR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

With brute strength, he broke off from the grasp and threw them all back, "WHERE ARE YOU!... **PANT**... REAPER!"

Seeing that it was useless. The guards withdrew from the room as the devilish seductress entered while wearing a disappointed expression. With a strong solid kick, the female managed to push the wounded man back to his bed.

"Relax Adam… there's no need to rush to your own grave…"

While grasping for air, he glared at the female, "Grrrr, What are you doing here Cinder!?"

"Checking up on you… making sure you won't die just yet. I have to make sure my associates are alive and well…. Losing another one will be a big problem, Roman was enough"

"Roman…. **PANT** …. That asshole is dead?..." Adam wipe the sweat over his face, "Who—"

"The knights did…" Cinder preferred the term knights, if she said the name 'Jaune' Adam would go berserk again. She can't let her 'pawns' be reduce any further, "The plan suffered some…. Minor set-backs. However, we will still proceed as schedule. That's why we can't lose you now Adam"

The word 'minor' tick a nerve for Adam. The death of hundreds of his fellow Faunus, his own 'kind' was nothing but a minor thing for her? Those were his subordinates, the people he considered family and Cinder sees them nothing but some expendable resources for her plans? It infuriated Adam beyond his limit.

"You….. You call those dead…. Dead… nothing but a minor set-back?... THOSE WERE MY MEN! GRRRRAAA" Adam even with his current state, let his Aura surge up.

Even with such abnormal burst of Aura, Cinder simply ignored it. It was nothing compared with the Queen's, "If you want to get angry at someone, don't look at me. Blame the knights, rather blame that monkey Faunus spy Roman sheltered"

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me Adam…." Cinder approach and place her left hands over Adam's cheek, "There was a traitor….. a Faunus like you….. like your brothers in arms"

Adam wasn't sure if her words was the one doing something. But there was a sensation surging within his body. It brought him somehow a relaxation feeling, calm and peaceful energy that made his aching wounded body grow numb, "A Faunus… like…. us…"

The Taurus Faunus felt weak, weaker than the time he woke up. His legs was already failing him, his hands was shaking, and his vision got blurry. Adam fell forward only to be catch by Cinder. The seductress held Adam close and tight. Her eyes wasn't reflecting her power, instead they flickering. Sure, Adam was another man yet to make a mark for her. It takes a lot more than following her orders and accomplishing it to gain her trust.

But to Adam, loyalty was something he gained having his men pour their trust to the guy. He was a born leader. Capable of leading men with nothing but the 'will', like a goal for the betterment of the 'Faunus race'. Something that Cinder Fall envy's him for.

The last time she gave her full trust to a man didn't ended so well. In fact it was the reason why the mysterious 'Cinder Fall' despised all men. However, the Faunus who's unconscious before her was different in a way. She slowly lays down the wounded Adam Taurus back into his bed. While doing so, she unintentionally let her lap to serve as the pillow for him.

At the same time near the door, stands two of the most notorious teens already making a name for themselves in the entire underground network. The boy was known for effectively erasing nuisance political figures in just one night. The while the other one was known to doing some known almost impossible heist during her 'wondering' days.

The two, after having recruited by the 'devil' disappeared from the public's wanted lists and other secret intelligence agency. They both swore loyalty and obedience to Cinder. This was after having promised to change the world back to what it was supposed to be. To erase the world that made them and mold them to who and what they are today.

"Is this gonna be another ship thing?" whispered by Emerald.

"Why? Are you jealous?" asked by Mercury with a grin. Apparently teasing Emerald was something that makes his entire day complete.

Emerald was irritated by the way gray haired teen somehow mocked her, "What!? No!"

"You two…" The two jolted and immediately faced Cinder having their body's stiff and still, "Contact the other '4' and order them to lay low for now. They can leave Beacon if they want too, but make sure they aren't followed. And….. Contact 'Him'…. Tell him that it's time to proceed as planned"

"Yes! Right away ma'am!" The two teens immediately left, leaving Cinder all lone with Adam.

The she-devil looked into Adam's eyes, seeing the pain in them. It was the same eyes she had years ago….

"I feel your pain. The feeling of losing someone… the feeling inside that rattles your soul…. Regret. Regret that you have failed your promise to your brothers and sisters….. I felt the same way once as well….. I lost someone…. 'she' was the only reason why I endured the cruelty of this world. She was my world…. My very reason to live…. But the 'world' took her from me…."

She slowly yet tenderly brushes (OMG) Adam's hair, "I know how you feel…."

* * *

 **Flashback, a week ago during the Attack on Vale**

Jaune was standing in the north face of mountain Glenn. He was holding Crescent Rose tightly as he was quickly yet carefully devising a plan of attack. Good thing his position had a good view of the entire artificial airbase of the enemy.

Behind the Yellow knight, stands Oobleck all geared up and ready for a fight.

"Are you sure you want to come along?"

"Why yes! Of course! I have to take action if this bunch is going to attack Vale. I cannot let the city suffer the same fate as Mountain Glenn. I will not let another purge take place"

Jaune eyed Oobleck, he had a better plan, "Don't worry Doctor, we can stop this. However I need you to hitch a ride on the trains. Proceed to Vale and head over the Emerald forest"

"What? What are you questioning my sighting skills!? I can fight and defend myself if your concerned about me. I didn't earn my Doctorate license/Huntsman for nothing"

"I didn't mean it like that. You know… I just have to stop them here and you just have to stop them over there" Jaune gave a light scratch over his head. Obviously, he has to make up a better excuse than that.

Such reason made Oobleck looked at him with sharp eyes. Jaune can tell it even with glasses on, "Jaune, that doesn't make sense"

"Oh come on! I'm dying here! Can you just follow my lead?!"

The doctor crossed his arms, "Your lead? You mean me running towards Vale and leaving you here?"

"You do know I have handled greater numbers back in the days…"

"…." _He wasn't wrong there…._

Oobleck raise a finger at the Blonde, "Fine! Make sure you come back alive, I hate to face your friends bearing the news…. your dead"

"I'm not planning to die today. I have yet to pay for the Sins I have committed"

"Oh stop being so dramatic over it! You of all people should have got over it and moved on!"

"Hey! Say's the man who hid in a Dead/Grimm infested City. Not to mention refused to go anywhere near civilization for years!"

"…." _DAMMIT_!... _He got me again…._

"So?"

"I'll head over the underground tunnels. Just make sure you'll come back 'alive'. Neo won't be happy about it"

"Just go already!"

* * *

 **A few minutes later…..**

Jaune stood just behind a Tree line, quietly observing the enemy's activity. Something was off to his eyes. There was too much movement, which suggested that they were probably preparing to head out. The number of Armed men began to increase as well as the missiles and ammunition being loaded over the Airships.

Jaune bit the tip of his thumb, "I need to act now…"

The Blonde knight turned around and walked a few klicks from the airbase. He was in the middle of a Grimm infested Forest, which wasn't a disadvantage for him at all. He settled Crescent Rose just beside him as he place his hands on the ground. Jaune closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

"I….. need to be at my full… I cannot fail now….. after all, I have to pay Roman and Adam back for all their hard work….." Jaune wasn't in his 100% combat ready condition. Despite all his normal goof ball acts and perfect healthy figure. He was actually dying.

The only good thing was that Neo and the rest didn't noticed this… well, except for Oobleck. In the months that passed since he first entered Beacon as a student, he didn't used his powers. He didn't even showed his Semblance to anyone. He perfectly maintained a normal student image undergoing his training to be a Huntsman.

The 'Weak' and 'Pathetic' comments about him was nothing but mere compliments for the Blonde. Jaune really fooled his fellow students good this time. He was just hoping that after all of this is over, he can still keep this act and go back to their normal lives… to his 'normal' life that he was finally enjoying.

However, in the span of those months where he was somewhat idle with his powers, he grew weaker. In fact it was the reason why Adam nearly killed him during the 'Night Catch' operation (Black Ops part 2). As well as the time he summoned his giant armored arm. He couldn't even muster enough strength and aura to summoned his Gigantic Knight 'Gilgamesh' in physical material. Instead all he can managed to call fort was its arm. Remember the part where Jaune had a hard time when he was fighting Adam? and somewhat got really exhausted when he launch Qrow?... yeah this was the reason.

It was that night that he confirmed his own hunch. He can no longer use his 'eyes' that can see Energy flow. He can't use his aura and manifest them into a material object. He can no longer make clowns of himself when he had to slipped out on some occasions. And most of all, he was even more vulnerable to the Queen's calls.

Jaune quickly peeked at his chest. He saw a black spot where the 'core' was. It had black veins creeping into his skin and the entire middle chest. The Blonde was actually relieved that it was still undetectable from everyone… well, except from Oobleck… again.

The 'core' was dying. If that dies…. So will Jaune Arc.

His powers of Aura manifestation and everything associated with it was brought by the 'core'. However, having all that power…. this jewel still requires something in exchange. It needs energy to convert. It needs Dark enigmatic energy to convert into light flourishing energy and vice versa.

Though Jaune after swearing to live a normal life has cease to use the core. The Blonde for almost a year has stopped converting energies for his own. And because of that…. it brought a huge weight in his existence. He didn't want to absorb dark energy, if he did, it'll lead him back to 'that' accursed form. Don't get me wrong, he will be like a super bad ass AF but it will risk his soul being drag back to the endless void. He already experience that once, and he won't let it happen ever again.

If he absorbs Light energy, then there will be chaos. Light energy is life, if that was taken then death will take its place.

Who said that the 'core' was a source of unlimited power? That object only poured nothing but gasoline to a 'Remnant' that was already burning.

Jaune…. He really wants to die.

That was a decision he choose for the world's sake. However… everything changed when a certain girl named 'Ruby Rose' entered the picture. That girl brought back the 'life' in his eyes. No matter how sad Jaune was inside, no matter how fake his expressions were…. Ruby gave Jaune a reason to continue. The Blonde who already chose and accepted his 'Destiny' began to rethink his plans.

That is why Jaune decided, "I will…" Jaune clench his fist, "For possibly the last time….." Placed his hands back to the ground, "Will live….." Jaune opened his eyes, "For Ruby's sake!" A wave of three silver line erupted and traveled throughout Jaune's environment.

 _I know this is… That I….. Am being selfish…. Thinking of only myself….. But I have to make sure… To go back ….. back to Ruby….. I… I…. I just have to see Ruby's smile again_

The forest was filled with Grimm in different shape and sizes. But with the three Silver lines earlier, they all dissolved into nothing. All those Grimm was dissolve back to the pure form they had before given physical 'animalistic' form. This liquefied black substance all converged to Jaune as he absorb it all.

* * *

 **At the Airbase…**

"Everything is up and ready sir" said one of the lieutenant as he saluted his commanding officer, Adam Taurus.

"Very good"

"First Wave is on the way… Everyone! Get clear of the launch pads!

As announced, the field men retreated as the first wave of Airships launch and left. Each waves as comprise of 15 fully armed and loaded ships. There was still 2 more waves of Airships still waiting to take turn and launch.

However, those two waves was too unfortunate. They won't even lift a centimeter off the ground, now that Jaune was approaching.

Adam felt an unexplainable sensation deep in the forest. He wasn't sure how to describe it but if there was words near to it, 'Blood-thirsty' would be the closes one. He readied himself as if he was expecting yet another unexpected guess to crash the party.

"Men! Get ready! We have incoming!"

The Faunus Soldiers was confused but having to see their dear captain's serious face on, they complied. The men took their rifles and 'Dust' launchers. Adam pointed towards the east, which the men faced and formed a firing line. The scene was so intense, they didn't knew of what or who might this 'incoming' be. A few seconds of intense waiting exist. Nerve cracking filed the senses and sweat poured all over nervous men as they began to feel the air getting all thick and somewhat suffocating.

Then there was a rustle by a bush.

"There! Towards the right, fire!" shouted by one of the lieutenant.

 ***Multiple Gunshots***

The barraged of gunfire was so immense that it quickly destroyed the Tree line that Jaune was hiding earlier, "Cease Fire! Cease Fire!"

"…" there was silence

"Lieutenant break off a squadron and check the area" commanded Adam.

"Yes sir,"

The group of 6 men approached the tree line only to see nothing. A soldier wave off, "Area Clear sir!"

Then there was further silence….

Adam having to feel the uneased feeling disappeared, called it off, "Lieutenant, proceed with the operation"

"….." His right hand man didn't replied back, which puzzled Adam.

The man turned towards his trusted colleague "Lieutenant?"

"…." The man slowly turned.

"SHIT! LIEUTENANT!" Adam was shock, the guy was coughing blood out of his mouth. Adam traced it and saw a transparent sword like blade embed directly at the man's chest.

Just before the Lieutenant fell, Adam caught him, "LIEUTENANT! LIEUTENANT!" the guy didn't answer, his eyes stared into nothing as it slowly became lifeless, "DAMMIT! MEDIC!" everyone turned to their leader.

* * *

Jaune Arc, the seventh knight of the 'Knights of the Cross', entitled with the name 'Creator' was floating in midair, "You wanna know how the late King Arc defeated the Ancient Giants?... Well, According to stories… it goes like this"

Jaune raised his arms side-wards as if he was presenting something and looked into the sky, "Judgement…. rained over from the sky"

The clear sky began to dark as countless yellow balls of light appeared above the airbase. This balls began to violently spin and vibrate, then ultimately fired down towards the unsuspecting 'dead-men'.

Hundreds of thousands of transparent knives, swords and spears or basically anything that was a bladed weapon began rain. Gaining a direct 'instant' kill at the unfortunate souls. One man was stabbed with multiple blades, the other was beheaded, and another one was hit directly at the eye. Shouts of death and pain roared over the field that soon turned into a bloody graveyard.

Hundreds of severed body parts either cut perfectly or violently by force lied in the ground.

A mountain of Corpse piled near the sheds and anything that could have provided shield and shelter. But that didn't do shit. It was useless, so in their efforts…. They all still died. Jaune saw this as the proper and justly verdict… a somehow… swift and fast death.

Clearly, the 'True Order's' education was still inside the Blonde.

 _There is no need for a trail…too late for that… If you wanted mercy and pardon for all of your sins and crimes….. then all of you should have surrendered a long time ago….._

Jaune brushed his hair only to stop half way, with cold eyes, he looked at the scene, "Wake up…. Gilgamesh"

As the 'name' was pronounced or 'called' rather, the ground began to shake. A surge of unbelievable energy began to appear behind Jaune. It shined over the ruined enemy base as it roared towards the sky. The light was so bright it replaced the Sun's. Everyone (few survivors)began to cover their sight, it was too much for the naked eye too look at. However, Adam didn't even looked away.

He completely saw everything. How that massive energy began to shift and form into something he can't even begin to describe.

'Gilgamesh' the King of Knights have given the poor souls the privilege of having 'them' as his audience. The 'Audience that was about to die with its wrath. A gigantic man-shaped 'Being' stood almost 60 meter tall and had a blood-red burning cape on.

This 'Knight' that Jaune summoned with his Aura completely disobeyed the laws of the physical world.

'Gilgamesh' was god-like. If compared with Neo's Angels.

Actually it would make sense on why Neo was the Younger sister. She can calls fort 'Angels' while Jaune can call a 'knight' or more like a 'god'. Again, don't get me wrong, these 'Angels' was unique. They have a mind of their own, while 'Gilgamesh is made up of Jaune's Aura with the help of the 'core' of course.

It's body was translucent with specs of glittering like stars serving as the outer skin. The color as it shined bright was 'Gold'. Yet its eyes was completely visible, having it glared sharply at the enemy that surprisingly survived the earlier attack. Somehow this burning in a 'manner' brought fear to the enemy. (Think of The Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann in the movie 'Lagann-Hen')

The giant landed on the ground. The sheer impact of the landing was enough to send waves of earth shattering quakes throughout the surrounding area. The Airships was useless as it was permanently grounded with Jaune's blades. Each blew up after the giant went wild and destroyed the entire landscape.

It was so strong that the entire mountain crumpled down and got completely erased from the map. The underground was completely obliterated and so was the airbase. To be honest, there was nothing left of Mountain Glenn.

Seeing that the job was done, Jaune called off 'Gilgamesh'. The Gigantic 'Being' slowly brighten up then disburse into thin air.

The Blonde knight landed near one of the tunnels that god-knows-where it leads to. It was still intact and unharmed, surely showing the durability of human ingenuity. Having to witness it, Jaune thought of an idea.

For the last attack, the Blonde raised his right hand forward, "Burn"

Jaune Arc, for the first time after months of idle status with his true abilities, finally used his Semblance one more.

Raging golden flames began to burst and flooded the tunnels all the way towards the ones at Vale. The complete ancient railway was forever erased from the history, frankly so was Mountain Glenn and the whole Southeast expansion.

Jaune dusted himself off, "That wasn't hard right?... Now… where's Roman?"

The Blonde knight immediately left flying fast, heading back to Vale.

Leaving Adam Taurus lying unconscious on the ground, half berried with the boulders rock and earthly dust. Sure he manage to survive the first attack. He maybe deflected some blades but that doesn't mean all of them. He still got quite dangerous cuts, not to mention he almost got burned alive.

* * *

 **At the Current Date and Time …..**

 **Back at Beacon Academy….**

Ruby just ran out of Ozpin's office with tearful eyes. It was the very first time in her life having to receive such a painful slap from her Dad. It was both physically and emotionally throbbing for her. Since when did she asked such a request all her life, NEVER! This was the very first time and yet it ended not too well. So without a word, she just ran towards the elevator and left.

Just to make sure Glynda and Winter followed her. Though it wasn't because they were too concern for 'Ruby', it was their job to protect her because she was a 'Maiden'.

Meanwhile, Qrow, Raven, Ozpin, and the fiend who dared to hit a cute little red cookie monster, Tai, "You idiot! You didn't have to slap her!" Qrow was displeased. Ruby was his niece, the only memory Summer left them.

"I know!... I just got surprised….." Tai, for a sec to looked at his hand and contemplate about his actions.

"Surprised!? You're the one who got us all surprised here! You just slapped your own Daughter!" Qrow dared to do the 'finger-pointing-game'.

"I know! My body just suddenly moved and I didn't mean it!"

Raven butt-in, "Sudden huh? What? like that eruptive mood of yours!" No wonder Yang was a short fuse, she got that part from you.

Tai raised both of his hands in a 'slow-down' gesture, "NO! listen….. I didn't mean to hurt Ruby…. I—"

Ozpin stepped in, making sure things won't get out of hands, "Enough… Tai you should get some rest. You haven't had enough sleep this past week. Now that Ruby is awake and safe, you can now rest peacefully." Surely Tai indeed need one. He just slap Ruby!

"How can I rest when Ruby wants to go to Menagerie!? Not to mention that she knows the truth!"

"Just who was this Penny she mentioned?" asked Raven.

Qrow shrugged, "Don't know, clearly someone beat us to it. This 'Penny' somehow got too impatient and ratted out what she know to Ruby"

Ozpin after sipping from his cup of coffee looked at every single one, "We all need to keep a close eye for Ruby. There's no telling what could happen to her"

"That is why I can't just let her off my sight Ozpin! She wants to go to the Kingdom that shelters a Murderer" Tai actually thought he had a point here. He was so wrong….

Raven frowned at the Tai's labeling, "Murderer?"

"Yeah! That Jaune Arc, I don't care if is a knight or not… He won't get anywhere near my daughters ever again. He killed Summer and he is a mass murderer!"

"Then I should take my leave and never to return as well…" Raven stood and went straight to the door.

The rest was confused, especially Tai, "Wait? What!? You're just gonna leave? Again?"

Raven opened the door, "Yes"

"Why!?"

"Because…" Raven turned to face Tai, "I'm a Murderer" Ozpin and Qrow felt and saw where this was going. So the two just sat in silence and watched as Tai was about to get a mental beating.

"I… I.. I d-didn't meant—"

"You didn't meant what?... Tai, I was controlled against my 'will'….. I killed people… Innocent ones! Even Ozpin can tell! That even if I wanted to or not that makes me a Murderer!... So I'll take my leave"

"No Raven please! You're not a Murderer!"

"How can you tell?"

"Because you said you were controlled and that alone was enough…"

"And what about Jaune? Don't you think he was controlled as well?"

"J-Jaune…."

"How can you tell that I was really controlled. I could have really wanted to kill and take lives…. I can lie about it as well"

"No! that's not who and what you are!"

"Then why is Jaune any different!? The boy just saved everyone in Vale, he saved your life and mine. He gave me another chance to build and fix my mistakes…. Though I am a murderer because I took lives with my own hands and sword…" Raven looked at her hands, "Yet Jaune still gave me a chance….." the runaway mother walked straight to Tai and then this happened….

 **SLAP**

"Summer gave Jaune a chance, Jaune gave me a chance, and here you are still calling the boy a 'Murderer'. Don't you see, by calling him that, you are also giving Summer the same label. Because she saved him. Tai…. I know your dumb but I never knew you could be this blinded….."

"…."

"He chose to be a knight….. to correct his mistakes….. to pay Summer's kindness forward….. He didn't even asked to be acknowledge nor to ask a simple 'thank you'. That 'murderer'-Jaune Arc is a person who took the weight of his sins and carried it in his shoulders…. He didn't care what the world would think of him….or What you would think of him…."

"….."

"He deserved my respect more than a certain blonde 'man' who looks like an adult yet thinks like a child…."

That statement there got the big hummer dropped down on Tai in full force, like he was the nail.

Karma is a total bitch

* * *

 **At the Cafeteria….**

TEAM WBY and TEAM NPR were seating on their usual table. They were all astound and stunned about the entire 'Declaration of War' they just saw on the screen. Not just that, the news also had something over the Southeast extension. The footage shows that the enemy hideout was completely destroyed… actually the entire Ruined city was obliterated from the face of Remnant. The caption was showing that the 'Knights' was the ones responsible for it.

The news were all around them. The council, the incident, the total Damage the attack caused, number of deaths especially Roman Torchtwick's death, progress of rebuilding, and the knights…..

Apparently everyone already knows the truth. Jaune Arc, the Weak and Pathetic first year student, the goof ball, and the Leader of TEAM JNPR is a knight.

Many of the people who used to bully him are now afraid. Thinking the guy would be back to repay them the 'kindness' they showed him. Especially TEAM CRDL.

Everyone was talking about Jaune now, every whisper or topic of conversation was Jaune, Jaune, Jaune, Neo, Jaune, Jaune, Archer, Jaune, Jaune, Lancer, Jaune, Jaune, Professor Ironwood.

It felt really weird for them to be this silent on the Table, even Nora wasn't in the mood. She just sat quietly and stayed with Ren. Pyrrha was looking at the side of the Table where Neo and Jaune always sat. The cheerfulness and energy that Neo always shows in this place was contagious for them…. But right now, it felt like foreign to them.

And Jaune, the one guy who made everyone feel special, is now gone. He was the person who was willing to listen to his friends, help them as best as he could, fulfills his promises, and boost everyone's fighting spirit. His absence really took a toll on everyone.

Weiss was concerned about Neptune, he was going away again. This time, she can't tell if this…. Was going to be the last time she'll ever see him again.

Blake couldn't even convince herself to read a book right now. She can't take her mind off of Sun. The feeling inside her was the worse compared with everyone. She feels like she's rotting inside. Like on the outside she was cat Faunus, but in the inside…. She was a traitor and a deserter.

Yang even with her explosive personality as a woman can't even lift the mood. However, in truth, she was surprised as well. She never knew that 'Archer Dane', the guy who pissed her so much was a knight. Sure they started with the wrong foot but she never really hated the guy for it. Deep inside, she admires him. No one was capable of controlling her or rather tone her down, not even her own father. And Yet Archer came. Even in just a week of knowing the guy, he managed to outperform Yang enough for her to halt and asses herself.

That guys who had Long eyelashes, hypnotic eyes, smooth skin, firm muscle build, and red kissable lips

Yang's eyes quickly went wide, "Wait! What am I thinking?!" said the yellow bombshell in thought. She quickly shook her head to erase the thought but failed, "Why do I keep thinking about 'him' dammit!" Yang began to hit her head on the table.

The sudden loud banging startled everyone, "Yang!" shouted Weiss

"What?"

"Can't you see were doing something here"

"OH! Sorry…just got something in my mind… that's all" said Yang while gesturing a 'crazy' motion on her head.

"…." Silence rained over their table again. The scene was so depressing according to a certain someone who was approaching them. He was wearing his General-Regalian uniform on, and he was accompanied by a guy with long purple tied hair.

"Doing what I wonder?" asked Ironwood

Lancer butt in, "Apparently Sulking from the way I see it"

Everyone was startled at such people. There are two legitimate Knights now before, and they haven't done anything bad—Yet—I think, "Sir!" Weiss immediately address.

Ironwood raise a hand, "Please… no need for you to stand"

Even so Yang still stood quickly looking back and forth from the screen, "WAIT! But w-we saw you on screen!"

The ex-professor simply smiled, "That was a recording this morning Ms. Xiao Long. It's already Afternoon"

"Your! You're here! Then is Jaune in—", "I'm sorry Ms. Nikos, Jaune stayed back at Fort Castle"

Lancer wave his hand off, "We just came to take some things…. Archer always forgets stuff" he looked at James, "I swear his horrible at directions, and he's also bad at remembering things"

"That justify his weak judgement for direction, you know"

Nora quickly thought of a question, "Are you going to teach again in Beacon?"

Ironwood shook his head slowly, "My days here in Beacon as a professor is over…" _but I'm sure I'm going to miss this…. But not the paper works… definitely 'not' those_.

With a gentle tap, Lancer faced James, "Hey James, I'm just gonna head back to the room and be done with it"

"Very well then, I'll be at the Headmaster's office. Let's meet there"

Lancer nod and then left, but he wasn't alone. Yang followed him.

Weiss and Blake didn't let the opportunity pass, "Sir! Can we ask you a question?"

James looked at his watch, "Sure, I guess I got time… what is it?"

Blake stood and approach the knight, "It's about Neptune and Sun…. they said that their your trainees for knighthood!"

"Is that true!?" Weiss had a face that was either desperate for information or just really, really concern.

James Ironwood was surprised, he didn't expect for the two young boys to announced it too early, "I see so they've told you already huh?"

Blake and Weiss looked away, "Well…. We kinda….. tortured them to…. Make them talk" added Pyrrha.

"I see" James looked at all of them.

"Well it is true. Sun and Neptune are under my care for their training towards being a knight."

"Just what is the difference between a knight and a huntsmen? And how can you be a knight? We're kinda confused with the proper here" asked Ren.

"Well….. first, a knight serves under the Council. We protect and fight away from the public's eye. While a huntsmen and huntresses protects and serves the public. They protect and keeps the peace and order. They are also free to choose who they work for"

"That's… of course playing on the stage right?" said Pyrrha. Her tone was sad and somewhat regretful.

"Looks like the two let out more than one information slip"

"No! please Sir. Ironwood… we force them to say something"

Ironwood bent his head in confusion, he then sat down along their table and looked at them, "Two Menagerian Elite Agents was forced to talk because they were tortured by a handful of young girls in training? I find it hard to believe"

"Uhmmmm, What?" Nora replied.

"Well ladies, the two said something they both know… they will never regret"

"Just….w-what happened to them that forced them to a life of a secret agent?"

James shook his head, "I cannot answer that… their own stories are for their own to tell" James looked to Ren, "As for your second question Mr. Lei. There are two ways for an individual to be a knight. First is, you can be trained by one. Regardless of who this knight might be, as long as he was crowned by the council, took an oath before the King, and wears the ring of Fort Castle, he can be a mentor and has obtain the right to train and choose a potential successor. Second… well this is quite complex…. you have to be included in a particular bloodline that trails from a 'House of Knights'. A bloodline that exist only within the Menagerie Kingdom"

Blake placed her hands on the table, "Sir, I have no right to say this but please…. Don't…don't take Sun from me. I have… been too blinded and too selfish. I don't want to lose him, I already left him once and I know now how it feels… it really hurts" Blake began to kneel before the man, "I beg you Sir. Don't take him away from me" some tears now fell.

Weiss also saw this, she too knelt, "I ask the same thing Sir. Neptune is the only one who was there for me, even when I struggled with life. He was always there for me, no matter how I clawed free from him, Neptune didn't fail me. I have to pay his kindness, and I can't do that if you're going to take him from me"

Everyone was looking at their table now. Everyone was shocked and puzzled at the same time. They were seeing a Faunus, and a Schnee kneeling before a knight who looked like he was the most powerful person in Remnant. Weiss didn't cared about her image now, after what Neptune just said earlier… she wasn't the same afterwards.

Blake couldn't careless of what the people think of her, in her mind…. Sun faced much worse situation than this.

Ironwood eyed the two, he was looking at the eyes of young ladies with honest and care. Clearly Neptune and Sun were that special for them, they went their way to step so low and kneel in front of him.

"Ladies, please there's no need for this. Stand and sit" The two followed.

"I do not hold their decisions…. Those were their own words and volition. I do not hold their hearts or mind. If they wish to continue and leave Beacon to journey a life of a knight then I can't stop them. Same goes if they wish to stay here with you"

"But—", "Ms. Schnee, like I said… there's a reason why they've joined… so I suggest that you talk to them while it's not too late"

"What do you mean?"

"Lancer came here to get their stuff, while I came here to talk to Professor Ozpin, and fetch the two. We're heading straight back to Menagerie after this"

"What!" the two shouted in unison.

"So I suggest you find the two and settle your businesses"

The two quickly left without a word. Hopefully they'll be able to talk Neptune and Sun out of it.

James watched the two girls leave, then he turned to the ones that was still at the table, "I sense that you want to ask about Jaune?"

* * *

 **To be Continued…..**

 **Well there we go!**

 **DAMMIT! Now I know why I got so many mistakes even when I already corrected chapters! It was my faulty 'word' editing tool! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! all this time I thought the one at fault was me! And it took me 27 chapters before I could see it!**

 **All the grammars, misspelled words, lack of technical marks and etc! Every time I save my work then open it on another computer, the entire thing shifted and transform. Some parts of the entire Chapter got ruined having some alienated format! DAMMIT TO HELL!**

 **Even so, I will do my best to keep an eye for it. Rest assured the mistakes will be lessen (Seriously) this time. I'll go back to my previous chapters and edit them all again. And will definitely fix this 'thing' called program.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE …. (^-^),,"V"**


	29. Chapter 28: Brokenteams and lessons

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 28!**

 **Still hype for Volume 4!**

 **Well this one has no fight scene… just talks…**

 **Yehey I don't own RWBY! Good for me?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Brokenteams and lessons**

* * *

"Duty?, Honor?, A wish? I don't care! More and more reasons! Why…. Why did Jaune leavewithout saying anything! He could have said at least 'goodbye' before he left. He just disappeared. And now this! A week later, he suddenly shows up in the news announcing a War that he will be a part of! It's just not fair. We are his Teammates and he is our leader!..."

Pyrrha tried to fight back the tears. While the rest of the Cafeteria was caught surprised by the sudden elevation of her voice. This includes Ren and Nora who had their eyes wide open. What she said was true, why would their leader suddenly leave without any saying anything. Jaune was a knight, he has a job to do and a role to fill… and yet it pains them to lose him now. He was a dear friend, it was because of that bond that made his disappearance so much painful for them.

Ironwood's expression hasn't change at all, he had a passive and very neutral face. Before answering the Spartan, he asked himself first in thought _, "Honor? Jaune is a knight brought by the cruelty of 'Destiny', Wish? He does have one, a wish beyond world actually, Duty? Do you really think just because Jaune was a knight, he was bound to follow orders just like that?_ "

"Ms. Nikos, I assure you Jaune had a heavy heart leaving Beacon. He left not because he was simply ordered to, but because the fight shifted and gone to a different place. Yes he is your leader but before he became Jaune Arc of Beacon Academy, he is 'Jaune Arc' of Menagerie"

Pyrrha clench her hands, "But Jaune wanted to live a normal life right? Then Jaune belongs in here"

"Ms. Nikos…." Ironwood eyed the red Spartan before laying his ideals that would surely make everyone present in the cafeteria would die to hear, "Firstly, please.. sit take a seat"

Pyrrha hesitated for a while but then followed, "Please we just want to see him again"

"I know you do… but that's not likely to happen any time soon, or ever to be honest" Pyrrha felt her heart ache, Nora's smile or what's left of it was completely gone, and it didn't go unnoticed from Ren.

"You saw the news… Jaune stood in front of millions of viewers. That alone should have given you enough idea of the magnitude of the situation we face. Jaune really wanted to live a normal life, yes. However, that goal is nothing compared to the reality humanity is facing. Don't get me wrong, he—no, all of us enjoyed our stay here at Beacon. I became a teacher, Jaune became an ordinary student, Neo made friends like Jaune wanted for her, Archer and Lancer experience a life outside Menagerie. Still, it was all but a temporary thing for us. We still hold the responsibility not just to our own kingdom, but to the world"

Everyone was taken back to Ironwood's words. They never thought that such knights would want such a way of life outside the knightly and gallant title. I mean Ironwood was teacher but he never hid his knighthood from everyone. Unlike the rest….

"But…." Pyrrha tried to formulate some words but couldn't.

"I don't know if Neptune and Sun told you about this but…" Ironwood hesitated for a bit but ultimately pressed on, "When we make a decision, we tend to take the path where our own self-interest always come in second. And as much as possible….. whatever that path maybe, we never regret any of it. That is how we reached this point of existence Ms. Nikos, everyone"

The audience was baffled. Why would Sir. Ironwood use the word 'existence'?

"We do not regret coming here at Beacon, and we do not regret leaving… Do you still want to know why?"

TEAM NPR took a second to look at each other wondering what he meant by that. Ren leaned forward, "Isn't because you were ordered to? I mean, a war is about to erupt"

"By the situation yes, but no exactly. You see, we do not regret leaving Beacon because we enjoyed it. We acknowledge that for once, we had a life worth remembering, and all of that was during our stay here. If we regret any of it, it'll be like we wasted our time and refused to see it as a life experience instead of a mission. Let his be a lesson for all of you. When you make decisions in life that will eventually lay you to a path to walk on, do not regret any of it. If you choose to fight for the innocent, don't regret it. Because fighting for the weak means honoring yourself that you have a purpose, that there are weak and there are strong and that you acknowledge that fact"

The student were even more confused now, "You may not understand it right nowbecause you're all student. However, one day you will"

Ironwood looked into the three in front of him, "Jaune left with a heavy heart, but I assure you he does not regret it. He loved you guys, you of all the people here, made him feel like an ordinary person and yetspecial. His absence here brings significant strive and change for a better Remnant. He is not doing this for his own personal gain but rather for all of the people, for humanity and for you guys as well. This is nothing but a small price he paid so you will all be safe"

Nora looked down, it didn't felt right for her, "I wish Jaune would say that. Right here. Right now"

Ironwood stood form his seat, "Perhaps one day"

"You're leaving?" asked Ren.

Ironwood nod but before he left, he look to everyone one last time, "Do not forget, the Vytal Festival is just 8 months away. You have a long road ahead of you. There will be numerous challenges that will test your will as a Huntsmen and Huntresses. So you'll have to give your very best to be a better person, a better fighter,and not as asoldier"

Ironwood smiled at Pyrrha, "We'll be watching"

Pyrrha closed her eyes, she was defeated. Reality came crushing down on her along with her heart, shattered. Now she knows how it feels to be defeated. She maybe a like a warrior goddess in combat, like a saint to everyone, but she was not immune topain when it comes to love.

* * *

 **At Archer's and Lancer's room…**

Lancer was already at their former room gathering everything he and Archer left behind. Although it was nothing but a few books and clothing minus the Beacon Uniforms, which they left on purpose. He didn't knew if he'll miss the life in Beacon, but he was certain that it was worth the experience. He also knows Archer would feel that same. The guy just wants to share his wisdom to everyone regardless if he was too harsh with his way with words and how he encourage.

When suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Hey Lancer…" It was Yang, leaning by the door frame.

Lancer was a bit surprised, "Yes?"

Yang hesitated to approach, not after she discovered that he was a knight. She always saw the knights as a figure of unwavering loyalty and gallantry. Something that deep in her heart seeks to be like. She was careful with her words, "I never really got the chance to thanked you for saving my life last week… So thanks"

Finally by some weird phenomenon, Yang's hand reach out for an awkward hand shake _, "What am I doing? Damn this is so embarrassing"_

Lancer gladly accepted it, "You're welcome, although I'm not the one who you should be thanking. Thank Archer"

Yang finally breath in relief, but quickly regain her proper posture if she remembers right with Weiss girly things, "I know but… he left too, and his not here so…. Will you give him my thanks?"

"Of course, I'd be more happy to do so….Uhm Yang? You can let go of my hand now…"

"Oh? OH! I'm sorry, guess I got a bit buffer on that" Yang's smile was even worse than the ones she usually shows when she tends to be caught in an awkward situations.

"You don't have to apologize, and please.. I'm still the Lancer, the guy you all met a month ago, you can still treat me the same way"

Yang was confused on how to take that, "Is that an order? or…."

Lancer smiled, "It's a request actually"

Yang crossed her arms, she felt like a huge weight by her shoulders was lifted, and by shoulder I meant shoulder not the top heavy part, "Oh uhm ok well… since you asked nicely"

"Thank you" Lancer reach for their stuff and gestured to leave as he went out the door. Yang followed, "You want help with those?"

Lancer only smiled, "Oh no, I can manage"

This was it. This was going to be the last time she'll ever see a knight in person. She minus well make it worthwhile, "You know, I'm going to miss that guy. He always pissed me off for no apparent reason"

Lancer only gave out a low laugh, "That's probably because you remind him of his former self"he was actually thinking back in the days. When Archer was completely a different person, but not until Jaune 'tear' him anew.

Yang was surprised, "Wait I do?"

Lancer nod, "Yes. You see, Archer was once a very over confident kind of guy who always rush into things. He always thought that power is everything and the heavy you hit, the better. He was also a hot headed and very short tempered"

Yang shrink on her spot, wondering if it was a compliment or mockery. "Oh…"

"Now that I thought about it, he didn't change much…. Like at all" He then turned to Yang and smile, "But you know what? He was the kind of guy who always thinks of his comrades. Always thinking of the situation and ways so that none of his friends will be hurt. He cares deeply for the people around him. Just like you when you were pleading for your sister."

Yang blink repeatedly. Now that he mentioned it, he did had a point. Archer was just like her, caring yet different in his own way. He was moody and sometimes he was really a calm. He was also mysterious but that's probably because he was a knight. No wonder Yang was distracted to him, he was constantly the one who pops out in her mind. They both had a lot in common.

"That's probably the reason why he likes you" Yang snaps back to reality when she heard that comment. Her face turned red.

"What!?"

"You heard me, Archer really likes you"

"Y-yeah b-b-but I thought he was just making a joke out of it"

The purpled haired teen let out a deep sigh, "I'm sure you're aware that he's terrible at jokes…." Lancer turned to the other direction and whispered, "Just like you actually"

"I… Uhm… well.." Yang couldn't think properly, she wasn't the 'Yang' she used to be… not after what happened last week. She reflected on things, especially that time when Archer shouted some reasoning into everyone. Right now, she never thought that a knight regardless of how much of a hot head she was, would like her. I mean Archer was the same but in just a month after a few sparing with him, he was able to beat some sense into her. Something she admired about him. Archer was the only person who could win against her in a one on one fight. However, every time the fight ends, it tends to be a lesson intended for Yang alone.

Yang manage to formulate a thought, "So I'm like his equal or something right?"

However, Lancer replied with all earnest"Nope"

"Nope?"

"The only person he considers his rival in equal strength and power is Jaune" _Actually, I don't believe him at all. He was defeated by Jaune, he was near to death if it wasn't for the blond knight holding back._

"Wait, Jaune? Is he really strong? I mean he never wins a fight… not even against me"

"Winning isn't everything, Yang. If Jaune took any of those… you call 'sparing' seriously …. There would be blood raining all afternoon"

Yang shivered on that statement…. _'Was Jaune that strong and skilled in Combat? I never won a match against Archer because he was too damn strong and smart for me…. and yet Archer considers the dork to be his equal…'_

The hot bomb shell expression began to transform into a serious look, "Just how much of it was a lie?"

"Hmm?"

"Just…. How strong are you people to even hide your true capabilities?"

"I'm not sure I follow?"

"That way you fought those Grimm back at Mountain Glenn…. Those aren't your real strength, right?"

"We live by a code, do not display power or force if not needed. Also, We do not 'show-off' our skills just to keep the people either entertained or scared of us. We are knights, not soldiers that fights because we are ordered to nor are we mercenariesthat are paid to kill. Just because we are Knights of the Cross serving directly to the Grand Council doesn't mean we are bound to follow the mission order down to the last letter…. We can choose which way the situation can go that would likely result for a better outcomes. We have free will to either enforce maximum tolerance or none of it against foes that threatens the peace"

Yang was taken aback on Lancer's explanation. She never thought of it that way. He ever saw them to be such gentle yet stern in handling situation like that. She was beginning to like the knight even more, "Such gallantry… such humanism"

"I know right? It's a bit confusing when you're trying to understand everything now. It's not how you define how you live a life, it's how you 'live' your life. You can show all your capabilities and real strength, but ask yourself this…. is it called for? Sometimes the only logical way isn't the right one all the time"

Yang quickly remembered that scene when Archer said that they were shaking in fear. That they were too innocent todream of happy endings, that there was always twist and turns in life that ultimately results us to choose.

Lancer eyed the Blonde lady as she reflected more, and he can't help but smile, _'Whatever you did to her Archer… you did a great job'_

"Then I suppose… wait is—"

"FEAR a choice? Yes. You can coward into a corner and cry as you shake in fear. You can ran away because you're afraid, that's just a normal instinct for a person to take… but it's all but a choice. You can Fear whatever 'that' you're afraid of, but are you just going to settle all your life doing so? You can step up and face it, learn from it, gain strength, and move on"

Archer was the same, he was the guy who set a good example (I think) for Yang. On what kind of life was ahead of her. On what kind of options was there for her to decide, and more importantly, how to be not a 'hot-head' all the time.

"I think….I like him already" mumbled Yang to her self

"What was that?"

"OH! Uhm…. nothing"

* * *

 **8 hours earlier…. At Fort Castle…**

The entire Forte Castle was in a mix of troubled people and tense individual. Everyone was still preparing for the big announcement this morning. There's only 2 hours left until the event begins and some preparation are not yet complete. The halls of the grand art was flooded of people walking back and forth doing various jobs. Although the announcement will be done through televised broadcast live across Remnant, there is still a lot of important individuals who are going to watch it in person at Forte castle (Think of it like a State of the Nation Address).

Among them was a troubled Neopolitan who wasn't thinking about herself but she was rather concerned for Jaune. She was watching him while he sat at the corner of the room while looking out of the window. He was wearing a white pants and a white suit of some sort having the design all different. It was set like a tunic yet it was very modern in theme. He was leaning back to his chair while resting his head by his right hand. His left hand was settled on a book by his lap with his legs crossed. He was staring out the window letting his mind drift in the vast scenery he was seeing. He never knew he'd miss the view in Forte castle in the morning, not after being gone for a year. Though Neo was 50 percent certain that the view wasn't what Jaune was thinking right now.

She began to approach him, "Jaune, are you sure you want to do this?"

Neo was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with black lining design accompanied by hood and some kind of scarf that hangs at her left side behind her also had a black leggings that reaches to her knee. On her arms, there was strapped sleeves that extends all the way to the tips of Neo's fingers.

Jaune looked up to her, "About what?"

"This" Neo gesture to everything, "We're—No, you're about to stand in front of everyone. You're about to announce that you're a knight officially in the public's eye. What would you think the guys back at Vale would feel?"

The blonde simply closed his eyes, sigh, and returned to what he was doing, "JAUNE!"

"I honestly don't care anymore Neo…"

"You don't care about what?"

"Whether they'll see me or not on the news. Actually I'd prefer it that they do so they can go on with their lives and we can go with ours. We are no longer Student in Beacon. Time to go back to reality"

Neo couldn't believe what she just heard, "Why… why lose sudden interest…. Why are—"

"Because if we entangle ourselves with them any further… they'll be drag into a world not meant for them. They have a long road ahead of them. It's time for them to take the journey without us. I'm sure they'll understand. If not then they are babies rather than children…"

Neo frowned. Jaune wasn't like this. He was different, he changed since the moment he discovered that Ruby was a Maiden. Which gives Neo the basic understanding that her brother feels for her. But that was impossible, not when Jaune'sthe reason for Summer's demise. Then something clicked, "You like her don't you?"

"…." No response

"You do like her. Jaune just say it, it's completely visible on your face"

"Then Why ask?"

"Because I'm concerned about you! You've been sacrificing yourself ever since the day you went against the Order. You deserve to be—"

"Happy?" cut off by Jaune

"YES!" shouted Neo Angrily

Before answering, Jaune let out a deep sigh, "I am happy, I'm with you. The Order is gone and all that remains is nothing but a survived faction. And most of all I'm back here."

Neo crossed her arms and frowned even more, "First, yes the Order is gone but that faction just made a full scale invasion in Vale, not the kind of faction likely to devise such plans. Second, You here but I'm sensing that this is not what you call home anymore… and lastly, You are here…. with me,but you're not happy" bits of tears began to appear.

"Neo…"

Suddenly Neo stood behind Jaune and hugged him while he was still seated, "You wanted me to be happy having friends and you always took care of me the best way you could… Now I want you to be happy as well"

"Neo…"

"I feel your heart is broken…."

Jaune stood now, and embraces the girl back, "Thank you…. But I don't need to do so. I'm satisfied that they are fine and away from danger. That way I—we can focus on our own mission"

"But Jaune"

"I do not regret anything one bit"

"But—"

Jaune pat Neo's head, which made the lady to poutcutely. She was clearly enjoying this, _'Dammit my weakness again'_

"Maybe one day… I can have such thing as 'happiness' when all of this is over. There are more important matters to address to…"

Jaune began to make his way to the closet, took his knightly gown out and change his uniform fit for a gallantry looks.

Neo's expression changed from general concern to simply saddened one _, "All over? When is that? When you're gone. When the last of the Queen's influence is destroyed. The world would rejoice at such everlasting peace they'll experience. But…. How about you? The world would never knew that people behind all of it, the ones who sacrifices so much. They'll be happy with their own lives while you suffer"_ said Neo to herself.

* * *

 **To be Continued…..**

 **Don't get me wrong here people. Once you regret something in life that means you refused to learn from it. Even if it was a mistake, I don't regret it because I learned and became a better person. Like in this fic, I made a lot of mistakes to the point that it's so embarrassing to continue but I don't regret it. I accepted it with open arms. There is a reason why we can't change the past, and I believe that 'that' reason is what made us grow as a person. Mistakes builds up character, at that's what I believe in and maybe yours differs from mine.**

 **I respect that.**

 **ANYWAYS! It's late again! And this time it wasn't because of College. Actually, I'm taking some self-study over Animation. I'm planning to bring life to Archer Dane, Lancer Cerillian , and Alphonse Thresher!(from Uncanny wallowed pair). Seeing that they're my OC so I can do whatever I want, although all I can do for now is the basics XD**

 **So I'll be busy for a while trying to furnish my animating skills Using Autodesk Maya. But still, that doesn't mean that my stories will go on a temporary Hiatus. I'll do the story and the animation at the same time!**

 **Hopefully when I'm done, it'll be as good as the fan made RWBY trailers, if not…. Well at least I tried. I'm a risk taker so I can't help but to take a leap of faith here people!**

 **I can't tell the date of this videos will be out but hopefully it'll be better than a novice-'ish' kind of animation. Well I am a beginner so… good luck to me. College, stories, thesis, animation… I hope I survive after this.**

 **Pray for me? hehehe**

 **Next chapter Resolution**

 **Don't forget to leave a review**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE …. (^-^),,"V"**


	30. Chapter 29: Resolution

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 29!**

 **Still hype for Volume 4!**

 **Well this one has no fight scene… just talks…**

 **Yehey I don't own RWBY! Good for me?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Resolution**

* * *

There are moments in life that achievements are meant to be broadcast for the whole world to know. Like Science, this particular field of knowledge has given birth to numerous contribution that either made man live a life with ease, longer if possible or made man go against what God has given. Let's just say that some things shouldn't be invented, or better yet somethings are better left alone.

Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck is one of those individual who made miracles despite the consequences. He crossed a river where there is no going back. A man who devoted all his work to save his only child and for what it's worth, revive his deceased wife. Love really conquers all. It even conquered morality itself.

When the Queen first called him to serve her cause, she had complete faith that the good Doctor will surely deliver. Not for money, not for fame, not even for the world, but for the his own family. Sacrifices were meant to be made for success, for a breakthrough, for a brighter tomorrow that made possible by Science, not God.

Oobleck made a choice that ultimately shaped the world. He stood in a line where he is both god and the devil. He divided the world that almost go destroyed because of his 'creations'. Ironically, he was also the one who saved it.

The Arrogance of Man is thinking that Nature is under his control, while in fact… it's the other way around.

* * *

 **Time skip: 2 days later**

Once again, the Great council was gathered in tomb of the late King Arc. This time, one extra individual as summoned to join in. It was a rare in the history of the secret meetings, that a person outside the normal circle would be allowed to even enter the Tomb. Well considering that he is a renowned Doctor, _who all this time was mistakenly thought to be dead for 7 years_ , of course he would have such a privilege.

Doctor Oobleck, Bartholomew with his usual archeologist get up, was standing together with the Councilors and the 5 knights.

"You're Doctor Oobleck…" started Councilor Tukson.

"Yes, I am"

The councilor turned to his fellow councilor, then to the knights and finally, to Jaune, "I suppose there's a reason for someone like him to be included for today's meeting… Jaune?"

Councilor Run stepped in, "No offense Doctor. We are honored to meet you personally… but under these circumstances—"

"I understand, Councilor. There's no need to explain. In fact, I want to apologize for—"

Suddenly Jaune intervened with a different voice sounding a bit rude, "Doctor Oobleck is here because he has a job"

Archer frowned, with a smile cracking in disbelief, "Can you believe this guy?"

"What Job?" asked Ironwood.

"To join the fight"

"Then he should be outside the present meeting"

"Indeed" said Councilor Elion.

Oobleck only looked tense now that the situation suddenly changed. He saw Jaune nod with an assuring look meant to relax him. He then turned to Neo though trying his best not to meet her eyes. Jaune, not that he had no other choice at the moment…. Decided to press on. They both decided that it was today that a few mysteries of the past is going to be answered.

There was no use in hiding it any longer.

The Blond knight firstly raise his head high and moved in between the Doctor and the rest, "He is very useful in terms of medical studies that maybe a value for future mission Councilors. I assure you all, he is and has the right to be included for today's assembly"

Lancer crossed his arms and frowned, "Why do I get the feeling that you know something that we don't"

Archer sarcastically expressed a shocked face, "Wow! You thought of that too? Guess I am not the only one here"

"If there is a reason for this, then please, say it now" urged by Councilor Tukson.

"Only if you all promised to stay calm"

"We are at the tomb of the King, Jaune. Violence is prohibited inside the King's resting place. There is no more assuring than that" On that comment, Oobleck gulp hard. He knows something that they don't. It would be a shame if he told them the truth right now, not when it was used to assure them that violence will be avoided.

The Blond knight turned to the Doctor, with one last look, Oobleck nod and gave the go signal.

Jaune mustered all his courage and prayed that this scene won't actually mess everyone's day. It has to be said and done. Otherwise, there won't be peace in his heart, knowing he kept the truth hidden from everyone for years.

"Doctor Oobleck…. Is the man behind the 'ARC' project of the True Order 12 years ago. He is also the man who created us….. the 'Forsaken children'"

"….." Silence

Everyone had a blank face. They were all unmoved by Jaune's sudden revelation. Only because it took a reasonable mount in seconds for it to be completely processed in their minds. Oobleck was the man who created the 7 demi-gods that nearly destroyed the world. Who experimented on countless of lives just to perfect his so called 'Pseudo-Core'. He was the one responsible for the 'curse' that the knights are still enduring all this time.

Archer's sarcastic expression of shocked earlier really became a genuine shock. As for the rest, they had their eyes wide in disbelief. In fact, Neo unconsciously summoned Af (the Angel of Anger). Blood thirst aura began to radiate from her while her face was still in shock. Af appeared behind her impaled by a sword from behind, physically representing the betrayed and the forgotten. He had bloody hands telling the cause of his pain… sick, lonely, strangled and bled.

Ironwood even with his usual passive mood like Ozpin, couldn't hide his urge to strangle the man. He griped both his own arms trying to stop himself in committing something that he will never regret, all because they were at the tomb of the King. Believe it or not, Archer was doing his best to hold himself from shedding his tears because of the hate he was feeling right then and there.

Lancer wanted to use his wire and hang the Doctor but Jaune was in the way. Also, the Councilors was present too… so no sudden movements.

"Stand back Jaune" said Archer while clenching his fists, cracking some bones.

"I agree" said Ironwood.

 _Wow what happened to the 'assurance'? really guys?._

Jaune stood his ground while blocking the rest from killing the Doctor.

"I said calm down…." Warned Jaune.

"Don't worry Jaune, we're not gonna kill him… We're just gonna hurt him really, really bad" replied Archer

"Is that so?..." Jaune lowered his head down, "Then I suppose it can't be helped…." Suddenly a demonic aura much worse than Neo's angel. It was pure enigmatic force not even the Councilors can't describe, "Do…. I have to remind you?..."

Jaune looked up again, "Know your place….." From the Blonde's background, the place in between him and Oobleck, Gilgamesh appeared but just his head with eyes that was unforgiving. It even made Archer drop a sweat just from the sensation alone. Deep inside him, ally or not, he will always fear Jaune.

Always.

"Wow" said sarcastically by Archer, "What happened to the ' _I no longer oppose a threat'_ talk before huh?... Oh! Yeah, it was all talk"

"Do something irrationally, then I'd gladly take those words back, Archer"

* * *

 **Flashback….**

A year after the Queen asked Oobleck, he began to study the possibility of a physical containers to house at least the consciousness of the so called god. At First, Oobleck was making new discoveries one after another. Although these discoveries was more unto Auras and the limitless possibilities it can provide on his work. So he decided to embedded the Aura manifestation and bind them into a strand of Human DNA as the building blocks of his plans. However, it didn't had enough strength to support a consciousness as it develops, let alone a physical 'human' construct. The first prototypes of these new humans weren't human at all. Each subject changes its physical construct into forms of fear, the Grimm.

At that point Oobleck unintentionally discovered a way to create artificial Grimm. He then learned that the Human DNA acts like a magnet, therefore emotion felt by any natural born human attracts them, especially negativity. However, it was still a failure. Grimm wasn't what Oobleck was after. These are creatures born without a mind to function, they are all mindless until given a long span of time to evolve. Something he doesn't have.

The Queen was now growing impatient, Oobleck returned to his original plan. Seeing the tough road ahead, the Doctor paused for a moment and thought of the current situation. He has to be missing something. Like something big. He wouldn't be called the 'man who can make the impossible-possible' if it was all for show.

The Queen, after seeing the Doctor reaching a dead-end, had no other choice. She had to give her ace in her sleeve if she wanted the world destroyed. She then gave Oobleck the sole item that means the world to her, the 'Core' or also known as the 'Jewel of Equilibrium'. From the wall that stood and block Oobleck research, he shattered it with the help of the Core.

The good Doctor was astound beyond any words. These jewel gave everything he would have imagined. Power, endless power that no doubt would even line with a god. He discovered the ability of such item to convert negativity into positivity. This 'thing' can control life and death itself. But alas, it was too strong for even him to control or understand completely.

Then it clicked. The Queen asked for a knight, yes that was already obvious. He has to start from the bottom for a body that will be worthy of the so called god. In this goal, the 'ARC' project was created. If he remembers right, according to his studies, this Core originally belonged to the late King of Menagerie, King Arthur. He has his own theories about the man, he even wrote a Thesis about him.

This guy managed to control the 'Core', he was the only recorded human to ever do so. It was something that greatly mystified the Doctor. In that, Oobleck had an idea, what if he took a sample of the King and embedded it to a new DNA that he created. Furthermore he can develop the Physical body enhancements, making a body of a 5 year old child in just a week.

All that remains now is for him to obtain a sample. To his luck, the Queen informed him of the whereabouts of the King's remains. Seeing that it was the only way for the Doctor to finish his work. Oobleck was surprised to discover that the real body was actually lying not in Menagerie but somewhere else. Somewhere no one would ever disturb, not even the Queen or any of her cronies. After he was told of the location, he immediately went on an expedition.

Once he finally obtained what he ventured out for, he went back to his work in the lab.

With his rigorous and none stop work, one male clone was created. This male was Blonde and had blue eyes. Although his body's construction was based on Grimm DNA that Oobleck discovered earlier. He figured that if the DNA evolution was too unpredictable then maybe having the King's main strands will greatly balance the results. In the end it did. The body was Human or at least its form. While the rest of his composition was something else. But that doesn't mean he was a failure, in fact it was the first and the only body that have accepted the Core. The item was keeping his body intact and stable, enough for the Core to react and channel its powers. However, this body was male. No matter what combination and experimentation he goes with, it still ends up being the same.

Still, He was the Alpha test subject that gave way to further studies and research that Oobleck desperately needed. He then shifted his field of vision and focused it on a theory based on a gut feeling. He began to walk in the field of 'Human' containers. Actual natural born human. As for the body, the human construct was too feeble. Each body tends to burn into ashes as soon as the Queen's flamed soul enters.

None of the results was going according to Oobleck's plans, and to be honest, he was getting really frustrated and… desperate. There has to be a physical medium to act as a conductor, like a resistor to a circuit board but still capable of carrying a consciousness.

Continuing his work on 'Human-Containers', thousands of live 'test' subjects perish on the first stage alone. The rest was an utter failure having burnout due to the energy feedback brought by the Core. For a moment he abandon the human-containers and shifted his view once again. What if he mimic the abilities of the Core, or at least some of it. He thought to divided the ability to heal, and to absorb energy. For this to be tested he needed a proper base for experimentation. There were 5 bodies that he specifically sought out for. Two young male infants, One young-adult Male, One young-adult Female, and One young-adult Faunus, of course those bodies has to be dead…. For now.

One male Faunus was sent to Oobleck from Vale after meeting his specified orders. He immediately gave it a name to specifically identify them. This werewolf Faunus was named 'Alphonse Strider'.

Atlas or some people 'from' Atlas sent a body that fitted Oobleck's requirements. One young adult, male in gender and at least a bit physically built. Ironwood was but a field soldier then, he was a staff sergeant that was announced K.I.A. However, in truth, he was betrayed by his Kingdom. He was forsaken by the very Kingdom he swore to serve and protect, and sold him to the Order.

The two young infants came from Vacuo after a massacre took place at Oakwood city. The baby that had turquoise hair color was named 'Archer Dane', while the purple haired one was named 'Lancer Cerillian'. Both infants were new born for about 6 months, but of course they died due to that unfortunate massacre.

The female young-adult as Oobleck specifically asked for was a scarlet haired female. A reason for this is because Oobleck's wife originally had scarlet hair, but after she gave birth to Neo, her hair suddenly turned black. It was probably because of her illness that her hair changed but anyway, the Doctor named her 'Talia Scarlet'. Scarlet for her hair color and Talia being the name of his wife. He was hoping to revive her but he knew better than anyone else, that was no longer possible.

Oobleck didn't waste any time. He immediately tampered with their respective DNA and extracted some vital strands to fit the new _Pseudo-Cores_ he created. These 'Pseudo-Core' had nothing special, not until the Doctor used the real core and divide its blessings. The core was to act like a medium to support the Aura while the newly constructed DNA helped in supporting the Human figure. At the first, the testing was fragile and very unpredictable. However, these 5 individual stood strong and lasted way longer than the first failures, the thousands of human test failures that is.

After these 5 experimentation were a success, the Doctor proceed with the new set of individuals that was perfectly created through Oobleck's relentless efforts.

From his work, came 5 newly developed bodies. This time the Doctor had specifically aimed for a female gender and it work. They were nothing but temporal DNA clones designed for the Queen. Each was given a name to distinguish the girls, Samantha, Celia, Katheryn, Karen, Diana and Alice Arc.

The sixth body was a young female infant, Neo.

She wasn't dead yet, she was put under cryo stasis to at least slow down the rapid decrease of her Aura, if not then she'd die.

Still, through the 'Pseudo-Core', Neo's life was saved. Though the process of fusion with the item to her, along with the new DNA construct brought changes to her body. Not in the bad way that she became a Grimm, but more on her physical traits actually. Her hair was divided into two colors, Pink and Brown. Also her once brown colored eyes shifted numerous color combinations. The Aura she once had was different, it was spontaneous in nature. But Oobleck was till happy, it was better than to see her die.

But there was still a problem, who among these 5 will be the body fit to contain the Queen.

He was not crazy enough to include Neo in the lineup, he just saved her. There was no way he'll endanger her life again. Sure, she was included in the project 'Arc' but that doesn't mean she can be a candidate. Oobleck was against it, even when Neo's condition and test result returned positive above everyone else.

* * *

 **Back to reality….**

"STOP THIS!" shouted Councilor Nolan, "Get a grip, everyone! This is not the place nor the right time for everyone to lose their minds"

The councilor stood in between the two nerve cracking group.

"There is no need for violence" agreed the rest of the Councilors, "Jaune, would you like to explain—"

"The Doctor is here to help us against the Order" the Blonde immediately cast off Gilgamesh, "And before you do something stupid, let's say 'kill him' I'd suggest you stop and abandon that idea"

Ironwood snapped for the first time, "How can you say that he—"

"He was the one who fed me information about the Order's movements back in the days. He was also the one who sabotage other experiments on humans lives. He delayed the production of new weapons. He was the reason why we had so much tactical advantage against the Queen. Is that enough or do I need to say more?" Jaune's eyes was serious and unwavering. He meant to stop their threats and enlighten them with the truth.

"Then why did he hide and pretended to be dead? Obviously he was planning this. He suddenly or miraculously resurface exactly at the same time when the Order did? Have you ever thought of that Jaune!?" argued by Archer. He had a point there. It was the very question that was running in everyone's head.

"We force him! After what happened to Vale, he had no other option but to show himself. He wants to help and stop the 'True Order' again, preferably once and for all"

"We can't be sure! He's a spy!" shouted Ironwood.

Jaune frowned not in angry kind of frown but irritation, "Then why don't we test that? Neo, summon Zadkiel. Let's see what the celestial 'Being' judged of him" Zadkiel is one of Neo's price possession angels. He is the one who weights a man's sins of his soul against his heart. Neo hissed, "Why would I waste my time on that!? He's—" "Worth the effort. Trust me" "Again, why would I do that!?" _Because he's your father_ , "Because he too had someone to save. He had his reason… Please just do it" Neo was against it, to be honest everyone was. But to be fair, it had to be done. The Councilors urged for rational thinking.

Archer, Lancer and Ironwood was getting impatient, "This is wasting our time! I'm not gonna kill that murderer. I'm just gonna break his bones!" shouted Archer

"He needs to be locked up and be processed by Human laws!" shouted Ironwoods

"We need to interrogate that man, he maybe in possession of vital information on the Order's plans" shouted Lancer.

But the 4 councilors stood and stopped them, "We will hear every facet of truth and lie that comes out of this. Halt now or be treated the same way all of you just stated"

The petite girl crossed her arms, "I call forth the one who by God created as the embodiment of his mercy through soul and heart, Zadkiel (angel of Mercy)" Hollowed smoke began to appear, it twirled and swayed in before the one who called it. Then with noise of chains came a 'Being with two long horns and four arms. The two lower arms held plates that measure weights while the two upper arms held a dagger and a flaming orb. _"I have come to either show mercy or none of it to the one who asked of it."_

Neo wasted no time, "Zadkiel, I apologize for disturbing you, but I need your help"

 _"To what may I be of service my lady?"_

"Judge him"

The angel turned to the one his master pointed. He immediately raised his scales to measure not the sins Oobleck made but for what reason he had to do it. Firstly, he considered the cause and effect that the man made for it to be shown mercy. Second, he measure his judgement of mercy based if the man's action was for the greater good. Lastly, if and only if it was based on his own conviction on the actions that he regrets it or not.

The scale that had blue flame was rose higher while the one that had red flames lowered. The angel's eyes has seen through Oobleck's soul and heart. And he concluded that this man despite his sins, deserves mercy above all else.

 _"This man deserves no fault by the judgment of God, but he deserves mercy, my lady"_

Everyone was shocked, "WHAT!? He deserves mercy?"

"Yes my lady"

"Tell me your lying! Please! This man doesn't deserve—"

 _"Are you telling me that I- Zadkiel does not bestow equal and justly judgement by my mercy?"_

Neo snarled, "No! I didn't meant it that way! Just please… tell me why him of all people deserves mercy from you or from all of us!"

 _"By his actions, my lady. He may have taken thousands of lives but in exchange, he saved billions"_

"How is that possible!?" asked Archer.

 _"I do not hold memories, that is Zachriel's (Angel of memory) domain. Summon her if you seek evidence or Raziel (Angel of Mystery) if you seek answers"_

"But…. T-Those two refuses to make a contract with me!"

 _"I'm starting to think of revoking ours. If you are displeased with my judgement, it is normal for one of us to break our contract. I took pledge to you and in return you gave your trust in me. Clearly I have failed you and I am not capable of serving my purpose."_

Neo launched forward and grab the angels left lower arm, "No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I am so sorry!" she plead with teary eyes.

The angel in seeing Neo's senserity of heart, thought of another way to convince them _, "If I recall, you called Asbeel not too long ago, my lady?"_

"Y-yes…"

 _"If you seek evidence of why I judge mercy upon this Human. I suggest you call her forth and show everyone the shattered dreams he had"_

Neo quickly thought about it. He did had a point. Since Raziel was an angel that held all the answers for every mystery but he refuse to make any contract to her, same goes for Zachriel being the angel of memory. There was only a handful of angels that refuses to mingle with Humans. There are a total 5 angels that lives independently from the purpose of thy creation.

 _"She may present a more convincing evidence"_ From _Zadkiel_ 's smoky entrance, so was his exit. The Angel simply vanish before Neo.

"Call her Neo, if you seek evidence and answers then this is the right time and place for it" Jaune looked at her straight. He wasn't angry but rather, he was quite calm and happy. He was somehow assured of something that made Neo even more curious. Oobleck saw Jaune's reaction and can't helped but to feel nervous of the situation, "Jaune, you can't be serious… this is not the plan" whispered Oobleck.

But the Blond only smiled in reply, Oobleck got the message.

 _Oh no! you were planning this from the beginning! You cheeky bastard_

Before the Doctor could react, Neo shouted a name, "Azbeel!" No angel came forth, "Show me…. Show me why does this man deserve mercy…. Why should I trust him!?"

There was a feeling in Neo's heart, deep inside, she had an idea on what might Zadkiel meant. She was honestly praying that it wasn't true, but she had a feeling that it was. Her heart ache so much that she began to cry as she knelt down. Jaune didn't reach to comfort her nor did he said anything. He knew that Neo needed to face the truth on her own so she can decide and make her own decisions. She needs to learn and grow.

Azbeel as requested, she showed everyone the dreams Oobleck once had. The images keeps on playing on everyone's head. It was the same series of images shown to Neo the day she asked Azbeel about that Picture frame during the Vale invasion.

A father

A mother

A daughter

A family

Jaune took something from his pocket. He then reached down and held Neo's hands up. He placed a picture unto those hands and held her hands tenderly, "I think you already know…." Jaune gave his most honest and most heartfelt smile, "Neopolitan….. meet your biological Father… Bartholomew Oobleck"

* * *

 **To be Continued…..**

 **I have to apologize about that part where the real tomb of the King. It was too early for it to be revealed, but I assure you it will be told on the right time and the right chapter. And yes people, Jaune Arc in this fic is partly human, and something else…. I mean Grimm. That was obvious already right? Hehe**

 **If you wish to see the actual images of Neo's angels:**

 **A.) Af, (Angel of Anger)**

 **B.) Azbeel (Angel of Ruin)**

 **C.)** **Zadkiel** **(Angel of Mercy)**

 **D.) Raziel (angel of Mystery)**

 **E.) Z** **achriel** **(angel of Memory)**

 **You can search it on the net**

 **Credits to: Peter Mohrbacher, great job on the Artworks**

* * *

 ** _Peter Mohrbacher is an artist working on a fantasy project called Angelarium. The art and themes are beautiful but scary, leaving you with a feeling of wonder_** _._

 **You can explore more of Angelarium on , instagram, tumblr, or Deviantart.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter 'You again?'**

 **Don't forget to leave a review**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE …. (^-^),,"V"**


	31. Chapter 30:You again?

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 30!**

 **Still hype for Volume 4!**

 **Yehey I don't own RWBY! Good for me?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30:You again!?**

* * *

2 months after the invasion of Vale, everything was back to normal…. Well, almost. Weiss and Blake agreed with one another that they'll do whatever it takes for them to have _faith_ in with their own respective both failed to stop them from leaving let alone convince them to stay a little longer. Sun and Neptune's leaving took a toll on both them. A heavy one to tell the truth, they both had _reality_ to thank for that.

Blake who already accepted that she ran away was ratified about how Sun ended up after she left. She has to make sure to make up to him. And maybe just maybe… she can help him when he comes to a point of a sudden turn in life. Like Adam, if Sun was going to make a choice that would ultimately bring him to the same path. She would intervene and do what it takes to save him from the darkness.

Weiss on the other hand never expected in all her life that Neptune would take that kind of life. She never imagine that he would join such a dangerous organization that demands them to do dangerous jobs. She made a vow to herself that she has to see what kind of world Neptune was talking about. She needs to witness it firsthand. Not because of curiosity's sake, but because she wants to learn and mature. That means no more fairy tales and stories about heroes.

But even so, TEAM RWBY was still a team despite all the sudden changes that came and went in their lives. Everyone one of them tried their very best to adapt and very much accept all that happened. It was _moving forward_ as most of the Teachers back on Beacon insisted, but that was easier said than done.

Let's start with the fact that Raven Branwen is back. Yang couldn't be more happy having the time to at least know her mother more. She yearns for some attention which was in place actually. After all, she never saw her as she grew up. It was the best thing that Yang could ever ask for, but that's not entirely true at the moment. She may be happy right now but…. Ruby despite doing her best to adapt to the situation, was not. Yang can see through her little sister, and to be honest… it was breaking her heart.

Sure Raven was back, but was that enough to be considered like a chance to rebuild a family like she always wanted? Raven was the first lover that the stubborn Taiyang Xiao Long had before Summer. She was the biological mother of Yang, and Ruby's was Summers. Two women that meant the world to Tai, but what happens now?

Even after 2 months now, things were still awkward between Tai and Raven. Don't get me wrong, they do talk to each other but that was only if the situation called for it. Not one of them even tried to ask what was going to happen between the two of them now. Were they simply going back to the days like before? Maybe rebuild what was once existed Or are they going to continue like this?

This is what happens when you're not married people but still had kids. The more you run from it the bigger the bullshit(trouble) you will likely have to face.

Now back to Ruby. She was back to her usual habits, eating cookies, studying for academics, training for combat, and socializing (ok maybe partly socializing) with other students. She was really trying her best to be the good team leader for her TEAM. But that doesn't hide the fact that her relationship with her own father got somewhat cold. It wasn't like the situation with Weiss and her Father, it was more like _'I'm fine, I can take care of my own'_ kind of act. Only this time she really means it. She rarely talks to Tai let alone even give a straight look in the eye.

This got Yang really, really concern. She can't be this happy if Ruby was suffering deep inside.

Raven was doing what she know, was the best way to _'catch up'_ with her own Daughter. She often calls Yang for some training or most of the time just talk like any normal mother and daughter time. Still, it wasn't enough. She also saw Ruby and the way she's acting these past month. Raven knew she had to do something. That means building a bridge that crosses unknown waters. It was risky but it was worth the effort for Ruby's sake and for Summer.

So as to the traditional _'Keep Moving forward'_ motto, Beacon Academy resumed its normal operations and services. They began to accept mission request that was within the Kingdom of Vale. And this time, TEAM RWBY was given one. Ozpin, who after strict and so, so, somuch consideration, decided to give the girls something to do to keep their minds off from all the awkwardness. It was a reward in a form of a mission, which from his understanding was the best thing the TEAM can ever ask for. _He was so wrong….._

It was that or Ozpin and the rest of the newly formed Guardiansdecided that it was the only (best) way to apologize to Ruby after that demonstration of authority Taiyang showed her. Regardless of the reason behind it, TEAM RWBY still accepted the Job and went their way. Of coursethe Head Master wasn't dumb enough to send the 'new Spring Maiden'out without some actual protection. So in that concern, he tasked Winter and Raven to accompany them in their mission.

The mission was about an SDC train that went missing over a week ago. Having the SDC on the mission objectives, of course Winter has to be included in this one. The goal was to investigate the missing train, find the train personnel's and if possible recover its delivery contents. The last transmission receivedfrom the train was about 10 miles out from a City named Dimmesdalejust west of the Vale Kingdom. They just had to find it now, but how? Did I mention that everything in between Dimmesdale and Vale was nothing but the thick lands that span'sthousands of hectares of Forever Fall or to some natives, the Red Forest.

The place was Grimm infested, not to mention it was also the one place in all the Kingdoms where the greatest number of Ursa is located. It was the one place where Ursa can be seen in packs, very large packs. Dealing with these Grimm was no easy task.

Also, did I ever mentioned that Dimmesdale was known as the _'Sweet Capital'_ not only in the Vale Kingdom but all of Remnant!? It was a good thing Nora wasn't in this one or else, the Ursa won't be the biggest threat to the mission , let us not forget that our very own lovable and cute little red reaper is also a fan of sweets, specifically Cookies.

"How long have we been walking now?" growled by Yang. Apparently, she was tired from asking people left and right all day.

They were already at Dimmesdale gathering some information they can get from the locals. While Raven and Winter went their own ways to gather information. Winter went for the officials of Dimmesdale while Raven….well let's just say she was keeping an eye out for _shadows_. It was still a mission with the Maiden and this time it was her turn to protect Ruby. She was certain Summer would have wanted for her to look after her child. Even with all the issue.

So far there wasn't any solid lead about that missing Train, and it was already day 2 of the mission. It could've went so well if it wasn't for the fact that every turn they made, Ruby almost ran sack every stall. She was like a kid on a toy store… wait no, she was like a kid witnessing heaven on Remnant as she explored 3 if not more kinds of sweet treats. Taffy, candy bars, cakes, lollipop, especially cookies and more!.

Most of the time Weiss had to drag Ruby away from the market or anywhere that she could cause a scene.

"Oh come on Weiss! I promise it will be the last!" said the reaper as she struggle to break free. She literary had Ruby on the leash this time.

"You've been saying that since yesterday and look at yourself now. You drooling all over the place again!"

"But I can't help it! We rarely go on a mission that involves getting a taste of Heaven!" Ruby crossed her arms and pouted, "And besides, we wouldn't get this lucky next time…."

"No…."

"Weiss!—Oh look!" Adrenaline meter rose up at once as instinct quickly kicked in and roared her nerves to move. Weiss quickly turned,poisedfor a defensive stance. That one call made her assume that there was someone who was about to attack from behind. However there was nothing behind her, she then turned back to Ruby but she saw nothing but rose petals swirling around as the girl break a run for it.

Weiss's left eye twitch and her face was deadpan blanc as she can believe, that she fell for Ruby's antics…. Again.

Ruby went fast and furious along the street market. Making sharp turns, left and right as she explored everyone shop that came across her soon as her eyes settle on a certain attractive object, she stopped. She marveled at the basket filled with marbled chocolates with the sign that tells 'Sugar-bomb'.

"Wooooowwwww….. Hey mister! How much for these!?" asked the sweet chocolate cookie maniac.

"Oh!? So you're on the last one of the 'list' huh? Well that's 35 lien for you kid"

"35 Lien!? Wow that much!?"

"It's a sugar-bomb of course it'll cost that much. They aren't something you could just mock and pity" The store owner had a grin that shows off pride and love of his life's passion.

This time Yang and Blake managed to find her, "Ruby! Don't ran off like that. What if you got lost or something" said Yang in a concern tone.

"Yang's right, we're not familiar around here nor are we in Beacon. There could be danger or an emergency of some sort" added Blake.

Ruby scratched her head in embarrassment. She lost it again, "Sorry guys, the…. Place really got me hype that's all" said the red reaper.

Then with a sharp turn she felt something that only one person in all of Remnant can generate. There was a cold and really intimidating glare coming from the 'Ice Queen', "RUBY ROSE I SWEAR I'LL TIEYOU TO A POST IF YOU EVER RAN AWAY AGAIN! APPARENTLY THE LEASH DOESN'T STOP YOU NOR DOES IT SLOW YOU DOWN HUH!?"

Ruby covered her ears and made a scared reaction over the words Weiss just screamed. She was really sorry for doing it. It's just that…. Sweet things are her weakness. It was like drugs for her, only these drug are very addicting yet in a legal way.

"HAHAHA" the store owner laugh at the scene that was unfolding to him, "Seems like you tourists are enjoying our City huh!?"

Weiss raised a finger accompanied by an angry glare, "Don't get me started mister"

"HAHAHA" he continued to laugh, he was quite a jolly man, "Well that's tourists for you, but hey are you all on the last item on the list!?"

"What list?" asked Blake

"The _list_ of course!" the man urge.

"We don't know what you are talking about mister"

"Wait…. you girls weren't told of the traditional list of item that is ' _a must have'_ during your stay here at our lovely city?"

Weiss was deadpan serious, "No"

The owner gulp in tense, "So you aren't here to try the sweet delicacies and all the best desserts Dimmesdale has to offer?"

"Obviously, We are here on an official mission. We are not Tourists" replied Blake. Ruby couldn't speak, she was still under Weiss's cold petrification glare.

"And you haven't tried anything yet. Like anything sweet?

"Uhm… Yeah. Our Team leader here is a chocolate—No I mean cookie maniac. So we're trying to avoid anything sweet that will only provoke her while we are on a mission. As you can see….. " Blake gesture to Weiss and Ruby, "She tends to ran off and do things"

 _Shit_ said the owner in mind, "You mean to tell me, you guys haven't actually tried anything?"

"Again mister, 'We' don't know what you're talking about" said Weiss who was both angry and tired with all the talking. It was nonsense, really. They were supposed to ask for any kind of information. Not sweets or any other topic. That was not part of the mission.

"You have got to be kidding me!" The store owner be loud. He then turned to the rest of them. "Hey don't even try and eat any of those chocola—"

It was too late. Yang had already eaten a piece. Apparently the sugar-bomb was too hypnotizing for her to resist the urge to eat one. As she savored the flavor and the chocolaty goodness of the texture, something changed. Her mind began to blank as the spontaneous sugar energy began to wreak havoc. First thing that happen was theshrinking of her pupils. Secondly she shook violently as the adrenaline suddenly shot up.

"He…..He..he..ehehhe" faint laughter emitted from the poor girl.

The air quickly changed around the bombshell, "Yang? Are you…. Alright?" asked Weiss. She had a bad feeling something bad, like really, really bad was about to happen.

Blake began to slowly move away from Yang. Her cat senses was warning her, like right now but she can't. She can't just leave her partner, not after god-knows-what she ate a second ago.

"Stand back! Everyone!" shouted the store owner. Terror and panic was clearly visible on his face right now.

"What? why?" asked Ruby.

"Just stay away from her for now! She just ate a Sugar-bomb"

"YEAH! Sugar rush!" everyone in the market shouted in cheer. It was a custom in the City to shout it after having to complete the traditional list.

"It was her first one ever, and it was the first thing she ate on the list!"

"No!" everyone now said in horror. As the situation suggested, they were already or somewhat prepared when things like this happens. They all immediately pack up all their sweet merchandise while some people began to run away from the scene. Including the store owner.

"Wow! Wait what do you mean stay away? What's going to happen to her?!" asked Ruby. She was surprised and amazed on how fast these people can really clean their stuff.

"Listen kid, just run ok?"

"No! tell me what going to—"

"Major-major sugar rush princess. Now go and run for your life!" The store owner meant every word. But his eyes widen as he saw the blond's eyes just behind Ruby.

"CHOCOLATE!" Yang shouted out loudly.

"HOLY SWEET BISCUIT! IT BEGINS! QUICKLY EVERYONE! RUN FOR YOUR MONEY AND ANY OTHER SWEETS YOU HAVE ON YOU! IT'S A FUCKING _SUGAR_ RUSH"

Yang quickly dash to the nearest sweet she can smell. She grabbed a basket full of candy canes from a girl and devoured every single one.

"HOLY MONTY!" shouted Weiss in disbelief. She couldn't describe it. Believe me it was like the days that baeis in her strawberry picking days-times 6 or maybe more? (No offense ladies. I had worse experiences with mine, believe me. But I still love her though. Crazy imagination girlfriend)

To simply put it, Yang was completely crazy mad.

"Weiss we need to stop YANG! Now!" shouted Ruby as she readied herself.

But Yang quickly left and went to seek more sweet treats to satisfy herthirst and hunger. Her expression was like a hungry Beowulf only this time, she only wants chocolate or anything sweet.

Ruby quickly followed using her semblance to catch up with the running nuclear bombshell. She didn't really knew that Yang could ran that fast for her to be forced to use her semblanceat full running after her.

"CHOCOLATE!"

"STOP! Yang get a hold of yourself! This is not you! You're going to—" Ruby was cut off after her sister suddenly jumped on her and quickly dash to a corner. Apparently she managed to snatch a bag of cookies Ruby was saving for later.

"HEY! That's mine! Oh this is so unfair Yang!"

Weiss took Myrtenaster and pointed it to the mad blond. She then used her glyphs and produce a block of ice that entrapped the ragging Yang. However it was useless as she was sent flying as the Ice blew to bits. Actually most of it melted right away as flames radiated from Yang.

Who at the time ran off again. This time Ruby wasn't able to keep up. Yang went fast8 from a corner to another. Eventually Ruby lost sight of her, leaving her with so much concern not over Yang but for the people who might get hurt from Yang's ( _she dared to say_ ) " _chocolate rampage"._

At one sudden turn, Yang manage to sniff out a sweet scent coming from the east. She quickly went inside someone else's house and popped out over the other side.

"SWEET-SWEET CHOCOLATE!" Yang quickly went for the kill… I mean _bite_ ….

She was successful over the attempt, as she once again savored the taste of sweet chocolate over her tongue, however…

Yang was oblivious to the other person who was biting the other end of the Cookie. Hypnotizing Purple eyes met Lilac. The only thing that happened next was the cookie crunching as Yang bit the entire other half off and her eyes went wide.

With that, her brain geared back to normal.

"ARCHER!? YOU AGAIN!?"

* * *

 **An hour earlier….**

"You have got to be shitting me….."

That was the first thing that our dear moody marksman said as he arrived at Dimmesdale. Apparently he was tasked to handle a secret Laboratory under the funding of an unknown private organization. If Raven's information was correct, it was Laboratory '5' which supplied reconstructed black Dust crystalsfor the 'True Order.

* * *

 **Brief flashback….**

"What is your report Doctor Oobleck?"

"Yes uhm.. According to the female individual named Raven Branwen, there are numerous Laboratories still functioning for the Order. These Labs are equally distributed across Remnant. Quite hidden from everyone's eyes. I dare say even for us"

"And these locations are?"

"She only gave a handful of locations within the Kingdoms of Vale and Vacuo. I'm sure if we get our hands on one of these Labs, we can also pin point the others as well"

"This Raven… can she be trusted?" asked Councilor Elion, "Isn't this the female that was possessed by the Queen?"

Jaune stepped forward, "I assure you Councilor, Raven is not a threat…. She was forced to do the biding of the Queen"

"How can you be so sure of that, Jaune?" asked councilor Tukson.

"Cause she was taken from her family? From her daughter?"

"She only gave, as the good doctor said, a handful of locations. If she was indeed on our side, she'd give every last one. Including the names of these private individuals who funded it all" Councilor Nolan leaned forward from his desk, "So I'll ask again, how can you be so sure of that, Jaune?"

The Blond did understood what the Councilor meant. There was no solid evidence for Raven to side with them. Also, there is a possibility that the 'True Order' would do something to gain her back. So with a deep sigh, Jaune looked up again, "It's a gut feeling, councilor"

"A gut feeling?"

Jaune nod, "Yes Sir,"

"You're…. We're plotting an actual plan against the True Order, with millions of lives in the line, spending resources in great amounts, and you've based it solely on a gut feeling?"

"Yes, sir"

"Have you weighted this 'Raven' against the lives of the people?!"

"Yes, sir"

"AND!?" Councilor Nolan shouted out.

"She is someone who can be trusted, despite her history. She was P.O.W, Councilor"

The councilor chuckled, "A P.O.W?"

"Yes, Councilor. She has her own reasons for taking our side…. And I believe the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Raven Branwen based on experience, knows the very capabilities the enemy possess. If she took off and went on her own way to seek revenge, it would end only in failure. None can go against the 'True Order', none but the Kingdom of Menagerie alone can stand toe to toe with them"

Councilor Nolan and Councilor Elion only chuckled and let out a small laugh, "Young man" Councilor Run began, "Those are not Gut feeling, those are enough reason as for an evidence….."

"Very well…." Councilor Run fixed a map projected from a digital device, "Archer Dane… you shall…"

* * *

 **Back to reality…**

Despite his plea to stay at Fort Castle he was still sent out specifically for this, and he was still clueless about the reason why, "THEY ALL KNOW I'M BAD AT DIRECTIONS!" shouted Archer as he clenched both of his fists to crack some bones. He was really pissed off but suddenly….

"What?…. Did I just admitted to myself that I always get lost?..."the teen felt like he committed suicide as he imagine to shoot himself in the head for what he just said.

"For god sake… I'm losing my touch…" said archer as he knelt down on the ground all depress and defeated. Sure this mission was for the greater good but why was he sent ALONE? He kept asking himself about it and nothing was coming together!?

"Why didn't they sent a squadron to my command to act as a backup and support. Better yet, why not sent those two new 'boy scouts' Ironwood recruited…. what were their names again? Blue head thingy and monkey boy right?"

Archer can only sigh deeply knowing it was far too late to complain nor to reflect on it, "I always get lost. This time I'm not surprise if I went missing for a year or two…."

Suddenly a small figure pop out of Archer's left shoulder baring a red gown with two devilish horns, "Yup you're right, No surprise at all,"

"Wait who are you!?"

"Me?"

"Yeah duuuh!"

"I'm just a figure of your imagination my friend!" said the smiling miniature Archer Dane figure while crossing his fingers from behind

"What!?"

"I am the construct your mind!"

"Ignore him for he is not what he says" said another person that looked like archer as well, only this time he was wearing a white like hospital gown with a halo on his head.

"And who the hell are you?"

"I am your—" he was cut off as he was shrugged off by the other 'Dane'

"Yeah-yeah listen.. why don't we just ditch this mission and go find us some girls huh!? I heard there are quite a number of Lolis around these parts of town!"

"Hold it right there! Are you really going to leave the fate of mankind over some number ofgirls with a concrete wall for a chest?"

"They are still developing mind you! And Flat is justice! So fuck off!"

"Language! There could be a child reading this fan made story!"

"Suck a cock!"

Meanwhile the real Archer Dane sat in silence having his eyes twitch from the sanity taking over his mind right now. There are two smaller 'Archer Dane' fighting over breast size, and they were literally screaming their arguments in his ears.

The horned boy pressed on, "Cute can make our day right partner!?"

The one with the halo on the head simply crossed his arms, "Archer doesn't need any 'loli', he already has Yang"

Archer blush, "Oh whatever!" he scratched his head so much that it nearly took of all his hair out.

"….." silence

"GREAT! NOW I'M TALKING TO MY SELF!"

"….."

 **Grrrrmmmmmppppp**

"All this alone time is making me hungry" Archer grabbed a bag of cookies he bought not too long, "Good thing I got these bad boys"

As Archer took a piece and bit a portion of the scrumptious delight, he suddenly froze. Eyes wide, he was completely caught off guard as a yellow bombshell of a lady with red greedy eyes was propelling towards him with super speed. It was comical scene as the blond suddenly went in for the bite.

It was this moment that Archer Dane knew…. He fu— wait not, It was that moment that Yang Xiao Long knew…. She was out of her mind.

Both teen stared at each other while stillnibbling at the same cookie with only an inch away from each other's kissable lips. Yang's brain geared back to normal as her soul was dragged down from the Heaven and back to Remnant. Reality hit her hard.

"ARCHER!? YOU AGAIN!?"

 _Shit…. Okay Archer, don't say a word, not a single F'n word….._ said archer in his mind, _this is probably one of those—_

"W-w-wha-what are y-y-ou doing here?"scampered by Yang as she fixed herself.

The teen only had a poker face but then blink repeatedly. He then took the bag of cookies and handed it over to Yang. The bombshell only blush, she didn't really know what to say after that awkward meeting "T-t-thanks?"

Archer then raised a finger then pointed to his left. Which Yang quickly followed out of curiosity. There was nothing….. She then looked back to the teen only to find him gone. Not too far, there was a trail of smoke as a human figure looked like he was running for his life.

"Hey get back here!"

 _What the hell is going on! First, there were small people arguing about breast size and now this!_

"Hey! Wait!"

 _Oh my god is shechasing me?_

"Archer! I said wait!"

 _This is officially Fort Castle business! Stay the fuck out of it!_

In order for Archer to escape Yang's view, he leaped into a wall. With swift foot work and climbing skills, he was able to jump to the other side and continue his marathon. He almost got away, he thought about that too but…. Oh boy he was so wrong. That wall he just climb over like it was nothing a moment ago, it came crumbling down as Yang pulverize the entire thing.

"I SAID WAIT MOTHERFUCKER!"

 _HOLY SHIT SHE'S A MONSTER!_

The teen went left and right across some civilians in the hopes to confuse the 'one-man' infantry. But alas, it didn't work at all. Yang was dead focus at him like he was a mere prey. It was probably because he was the only person who had turquoise hair color that was standing out among the crowd.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

 _Fuck off Yang! Seriously!_

Archer saw a street filled with blankets hanging left and right. This time Yang was reaching for him with just an inch away from grabbing his shirt. However the teen did a cut-back turn as he quickly stopped in a split second, then jumped to his right and went the opposite way. Yang barely manage to stop as she went straight down a set of stairs and into a small wishing fountain.

Yang growled in anger and irritation.

"WE HAVEN'T SEEN EACH OTHER FOR WHILE AND NOW YOU'RE JUST RUNNING AWAY LIKE THAT!"

 _Fuck it! As if I wanted our meeting to be anything like that!_

With a powerful jump and using Ember Celica to propel herself back up, she was back again in chasing Archer as both of them went down a street corner.

"GODDAMMIT! ARCHER! I SAID STOP!"

 _GODDAMMIT! Yang I said Fuck off!Somehow this is all Jaune's fault. You hear me!? This is all you goddamn fault JAUNE_!

* * *

The sudden and true to archer's 'curse' words made the Blonde Knight sneezed back at Fort castle. He fixed himself as he lay the book he was just reading back to his lap, "Why do I get the feeling Archer is 'cursing' my name….." he looked out of the window to see the beautiful skyline and the pleasant weather of the Holy Grounds, "Nah…I'm just ….maybe… imagining things. His big enough to take care of himself"

* * *

Back to our doomed marksman, Archer was near the defense line establish to divided the Forever fall from the city. He went pass the main gate and went straight to Grimm infested territory. Actually he didn't care if he came across some Grimm, he was actually looking forward for a little stretching. By stretching I mean stress releasing exercises that doesn't include a Yang Xiao Long running after him. Threatening to castrate him.

Speaking of which, the bombshell was still chasing the doomed teen. She didn't care where she went as long as she gets to grab Archer and get him to answer some personal question she's been dying to know. It was that or she was dumb enough not to notice where she was already headed.

"Wait a minute… why am I running again?" Archer then turned around only to see Yang with red monstrous eyes filled with every desire tackle him in full force, "Ohhhhhhh … yeah, now I remember"

* * *

 **Back to the rest of TEAM RWBY…..**

By chance Ruby, Weiss and Blake managed to meet at the Park near the west part of the main gate. Each was haggard as they spent the last hour and half looking for Yang. Who for god-knows-where she could be.

"BLAKE!" shout out by Weiss.

"What's going on!? I heard explosions!"

"I know we heard it too"

"Blake! Where were you, where's Yang?" asked Ruby.

"I don't know! But I think I know what can stop her… sugar rush" Blake was partly hesitant to say it.

"You do!?" Ruby leaned in right way.

"Well tell us!" Weiss stared angrily.

"Well… it goes like this"

* * *

 **A moment ago with the Store owner….**

 _"You see, a sudden sugar rush like a Sugar Bomb can only be nullified by a certain force so powerful. Your friend will surely *snap* like that. She'll be back to normal!"_

 _"What is it!?" Blake urged. She was really tired with all the suspense._

 _"Love, my dear young one. Love"_

* * *

"WHAT!?" said the two in unison. It was completely ridiculous.

"You have got to be kidding me! LOVE?" said loudly by Weiss.

Blake nod awkwardly. She knew they would act that way, "Yes, that's what the store owner said to me"

"You're not actually going to believe that rubbish. Come on Blake! that's impossible"

"Hey at least we have something or at least an idea how to calm Yang down. If you have a much better idea then be my guess!"

"Even if we did usethat… Yang doesn't have any one special right now. She's single as me" She wasn't certain about that one. Not when you say the name Jaune. Okaysure she wasn't certainhow to put it but there is something in her heart that yearns for the dork. And it's not because of the 'truth'…. It was something else, something that drives her crazy because she was so damn clueless and because it was the very first time she ever felt like that.

' _Curse you fuzzy something feeling!'_ said Ruby in mind,"No guy has ever lasted with my sister….. not with her puns"

* * *

 **Back at the main defense HQ of Dimmesdale…..**

Raven and Winter was gathering as much information they can muster on from the Police as well as the military stationed in the City. Apparently there was still nothing on the missing SDC train. If this continue, they would likely result on venturing outside the Wallas planned of course. That was an option always present in the table for all huntsmen and huntresses but it would mean the last resort for the mean time now.

Raven who went out to check something in the City just came back. She immediately went for Winter.

But the Schnee already approached her, "Raven? Did you found out what caused those explosions?"

"By the sound of it, I'm sure you know from who it came from right?"

Winter had to rub her temples, knowing full well who this person was, "Of course, Yang"

She relaxed herself before she continued, "What did she do this time!?"

"She could have got into a fight or something" Said Raven. Even with the mask on, Winter can tell she was serious. Not to mention she was really concern about it too.

Winter fixed her stuff, "Then we need to find her fast"

"Where's TEAM RWBY?"

The Ice queen ' _the first_ ' took her scroll out, "I'll call them now"

Suddenly, a Soldier with a rank of private suddenly arrived and saluted them, "Pvt. Arnold Bangs" the man saluted,"There seems to be a commotion over the public marker Ma'am.

"Yeah we know, we heard the explosions" said Raven. Her tone wasn't as pleased as it should be or ever.

The soldier brought up a scroll-pad and presented it to the 2 woman. There was a video clip already playing,"Based on the CCTV, the ones who was responsible already left the City. They were last spotted heading out from the main Gate not 2 hours ago"

"Why do I have the feeling your head supervisor wants us to do something about it?" said Winter with cold eyes that perfectly matches her tone.

The poor private gulp hard and tap again. He quickly presented images, "Here are the images of the suspects"

Winter's eyes went wide as they can be. While Raven, if it wasn't for the mask, probably gave herself a hard face slap. They were right, it was indeed Yang. It seems like she was chasing someone.

"One of your students?"

* * *

 **To be Continued…..**

 **Okay about that Sugar rush Yang just had…. Well just imagine that guy from sponge Bob shouting "CHOCOLATE"! madly as he ran after Sponge Bob and Patrick across the City XD**

 **Oh! And the way, Yang's reaction was like how the** **entire fandom reacted (combined reaction) to Pyrrha's sudden exit in the canon story put together, or the RWBY fandom went civil war over volume 4, or the fandom getting tired with all the RT's puns for destroying more ships. Or do you preferthe strawberry days?**

 **Anyways, next chapter 'Lab 5'**

 **Don't forget to leave a review**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE …. (^-^),,"V"**


	32. Chapter 31: Ein Sof

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 31!**

 **Still hype for Volume 4!**

 **Yehey I don't own RWBY! Good for me?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Ein Sof**

Ok things got a little messed up since Yang and Archer met eye to eye. Their little _chase and castrate_ gone way over board. The two actually manage to escape both the defense gates and Raven's watchful eyes. To say the least, they were deep in the Forever Fall which was bad on so many levels. Yang wasn't accustomed to travelling through a forest especially the well-known _Red Forest_. Sure, they manage to survived Emerald Forest during the initiation but the best word to describe it wasn't success. They 'barely' managed, if it wasn't for Ruby and Jaune's decisive plans in dealing with a Deathstalker and an oversize turkey—I mean Nevermore.

And Archer… (Do I have to say more?) Yup they really fucked up this time…..

Ruby, Weiss and Blake went to the main Gate as soon as Winter called. Raven was already scouting the outskirts of the forest just to make sure there's going to be path to follow. The original Ice queen had her expression into a frown after learning about what happened to Yang. Of course that frown means irritation. She just left them for 2 hours, that's a 120 minutes and this happens…. What if she had left them for a day? Winter couldn't even imagine the possibilities.

" _Just how does Qrow manage to deal with these two_?" asked Winter to herself. Apparently she was still new to Ruby and Yang being spontaneous at everything. Weiss and Blake on the other hand was easy to deal with, they were the only sane people in the team. And to her better judgement, that was a dangerous combination for a team of 4. No wonder RWBY had a reputation in being mixed up whenever there's a commotion in the City or in the school. They were inspired driven individuals that are dedicated to being a Huntress. She swear, when TEAM RWBY graduates Beacon, they'll major in _blowing-shit-up_ having _not much of a reason_ as a minor in subject. A degree of bad-ass walking catastrophe.

"I'm sorry Winter. We tried to stop Yang… but you know her… She's something else" said Weiss. Somehow she felt like it was her fault. She was focusing too much on Ruby. As a result she was blinded for a moment that Ruby has a sister who can be as crazy as the cookie monster as well.

"Weiss, it wasn't your fault alone. We share the blame for it" said Blake, she was trying to ease the tension Weiss was feeling having her Sister in the mission.

"And I admit, it was mostly my doing, so…. I take responsibility" said Ruby, she was feeling awkward already.

"None of it matters now" replied Winter. They were already a few meters away from the Gate, they were heading northeast. According to the eyewitnesses, it was the last direction they saw the blond running to.

"What about the mission?" asked Blake.

"We can return to our mission later. Right now, finding Yang is our first priority"

"Not that I'm surprised or anything but…. Okay I'm surprised honestly. Why Yang?" Ruby wanted to ask that question. She knows better than anyone that Yang can take care of herself. If there was an imminent danger to her, Ember Celica will do all the talking.

Before replying, Winter let out a sigh, "I don't want to write a report that is in a size of a text-book just because Yang went after god-knows-who. And you know Yang… when she's angry, there's a shit-ton of damages. In this case I'm not surprised if Beacon Academy pays for everything. We need to find Yang before someone else gets hurt"

She had a point.

"Is there anything on this unknown fella she was chasing?" asked Ruby.

"No, judging from the CCTV footage, he was too scared to even slow down. He was running so fast, the cameras wasn't able to catch even the figure. At this point we don't know if this unknown individual is a male or a female"

"The same goes if this person is a good or a bad guy as well, right?" asked Blake.

"Correct"

Weiss took her scroll out and checked their current location. However, the scroll suddenly went dead, "I can't get signal here"

"The Forest has a lot of black spot. Communication will be temporary be cut off. Right now, we are reduce to eyes and ears. So don't lose sight of each other. Whatever happens, stay together and please…" Winter looked at Ruby, "Don't run off"

* * *

 **Before 'Time'**

In the time where the realm was all unique yet fused in nature, Aries stood in the middle. He was all but righteous of judgment over the leaving things under his eye. Though he was pained. He will not allow such beautiful creation be tampered by Ova. He would rather see it be gone than to let the darkness corrupt it all. Therefore with heavy heart, he used his powers to purely divide the realms.

"Forgive me, Father" A rush of enigmatic energy began to surged all throughout the realm of both the leaving and the unknown. The very energy gave birth to pure space that encompassed all matter. Aries, for the first time, has created the End and the Beginning. His powers gave way to the very 'Infinite Cycle' that now define all that are known and Alive. The realms was now divided and cast off from one another, creating a giant out stretched cracks hidden by dimensions, parallel universe and timelines.

Death now exist in all.

Ova saw the phenomenon and was furious. He sought out for Aries but failed as the God of Time took refuge in one of the realm he purely created with both of his powers and the 'Core'. The God was wise and very canning when it came to deceiving tricks dealing with Ova. Still, it wasn't enough for him even with Faunus, to ever defeat the prince of darkness. Since the birth of Darkness, the cosmos was shaken from the very foundation of creation. There has to be a means to balance and counter this unknown force. In order to stable the 'existence'. The 'one reality' where all exist must be divided equally so the very fabric of reality won't crash on itself.

However, in the effort to do so, Aries had to sacrifice his own dominion of existence. In physical human manifestation, he looked like an average young adult around his twenties. But after he exhausted his powers, he was drained all out of it. He now looked like an old man in great age.

Despite that, he wasn't finished yet. In order to secure a victory over Ova, he poured his very life essence and gave birth to the Maidens. He knew by doing so, he would die. The word 'die' was new to him, he just created it yet he was somehow relaxed knowing better than anyone else that death is never the end. If this was his time to fade then he would do so with joy. His sacrifice will not be forgotten, and all their hardship will ensure a future for all that 'The Great Creator Monty Oum' loved.

* * *

 **Ein Sof**

In front of _Jaune Arc_ , stood the Tree. It's limbs pushed forth in every direction. A mass of wood that twisted upon itself, bending and creasing in patterns that swept across its boughs with wild intent. He traced a single twisting groove with his eyes, he followed a path dove and spun across the waves and eddies of the massive branch. It split and rejoined crashing and shattering against a swirling ring that tangled in upon itself and tore a path around to the reverse side forcing its way upward toward the reaching tips of the branches that splayed across the starry sky above him in violent motion and held totally still. The gnarled mass stretched outwards towards the infinite expanse that surrounded it, its boundaries impossible to define.

This was the heart of the place, the center of the _Angelarium_.

For all its size, the space in which it dwelled sought to dwarf it. Luminous clouds, pushed away in every direction and fell away behind the meridian of the horizon. Everything was equally far away, massively far away, leaving the Blonde distant from all things.

The earth stretched below him, carved in glimmering relief and veiled in a thin blue halo. Jaune scanned the winding traces of water for features he recognized but the familiar places were lost amidst the enormity of the thing he beheld. Like the strange and distant rivers, he realized that even though his experiences existed as a part of the Tree, they were lost amidst the glory of the Tree's scale. He was nothing and his life had been nothing.

He scanned it again. His memories of life hung in his mind overlaid against the wild routes that he traced in the shapes of the bark and yet he saw nothing familiar. His friends and fellow knights existed as twists upon this great Tree, he knew it was true and yet for all the time in the world, he knew he could never find path that traced their fates. Their lives lost amidst the chaos of creation, too insignificant to be perceived at the moment.

Realizing it, Jaune shed tears. While doing so, he failed to sense that someone was already walking towards him in a ghostly yet calm manner.

The angel stood over him silently as he wept. A severe figure clad in a sweeping grey costume with a polished white dome standing in for a face. It held a book under one arm. While standing in one of the roots, his papered wings was stretched, giving so much divine mystic authority for being one of the authentic 4.

" _They are not lost_." said the angel.

Jaune looked up, "Angel, why do you speak to me when no others will…. Azrael (Angel of Death), Eistibus (Angel of Divination), Zachriel (Angel of Memory) none of them have honored the calls of my sister, even you…." Jaune lowered his head and whispered, "What do you know of my past?"

" _I know all things. For that is what I am_." It turned its featureless mask towards Jaune. " _I am Raziel (Angel of Mystery)"_ The angel gracefully bowed his head upon the Human who he met not once in another time.

Jaune took this in. All the knowledge of the Creator stood before him incarnate. It made him feel small and dim witted. There were so many questions and yet he didn't know what to ask. He wished he made a list of it, but he never knew he was going to meet Raziel now of all times. He also wished Neo was here, she had studied the scripture out of her love for them. She already knew the names of these angels. The shape of this place. Still, right now he could ask the questions that would have brought meaning to this existence.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Jaune pleaded. His mind was too busy running through a list of memories flooding with so much regrets to fully acknowledge the situation as it was. He wanted to change the past, because he was cowering for his future… well if he had one. He was a product of science, not by god… not by his hands either. Jaune was a sole creature born to destroy not build. Therefore, he questioned his purpose in life after the days he served the Queen.

Raziel stood motionless for a moment and then centered its sightless gaze back towards the Tree as though he was considering an answer but ultimately did not speak.

"I didn't choose to come here. I didn't want this." The blonde pleaded.

" _I know"_ Said Raziel with soft and calm voice.

"In this place, I'm like a phantom and yet I don't even know if I'm dead. Am I alive?."

" _You are not dead…. Nor are you alive"_

"This place is laden with meaning and yet I can't decipher any of it" Jaune looked towards the tree again, this time he begging by heart for guidance, "The knowledge of the Infinite lays before me and all I can see are mysteries. I'm no good for anyone here, it's as though I don't exist at all." He looked into his memories again, the painful ones of course. There was a conflict thought on that. If he didn't really exist, then who was that 'Thing' who killed so many innocent people…. Who was that creature that pretended to be a kid and took the life of Summer Rose.

" _It's true, you do not exist. But to be nothing is to be all things. The Infinite is the boundless heavens and the mustard seed in one. The thing which is all things cannot be described, for every word and every silence describes it. Your lack of understanding does not enrich nor diminish it_."

Jaune slumped. "I don't understand."

" _You cannot understand but you can witness it_." Raziel reached out and laid its hand upon the great trunk of the Tree and Jaune saw that they now stood below it. Its branches now seemed to part from the main shaft no higher than his own height and the Tree stood much like an ordinary tree.

The blonde reached out, not expecting to make contact, but instead found his fingers pressing firmly upon the rough surface. It felt like wood. He laughed abruptly and pulled away.

"The Tree of Life. The thing that is all things is literally made of wood. That's...I don't know. I thought of it as a metaphor." He touched it again, with reverence. "But it's not wood, is it? Nothing in this place is anything."

" _You are correct."_

"What's inside?" Jaune asked, leaning his weight against the Tree as he turned to face it front on.

" _More wood_." Announced Raziel. _"Or anything. Or nothing. All things."_

"It's shape isn't random." Observed by Captain obvious. "Each twist shapes the nature of every other and then back upon itself in turn. There is a will here isn't there. A spirit?"

" _Ein Sof"._

"How do I learn more of _Ein Sof?"_

Raziel extended the book he had been carrying to Jaune and he pulled the tome towards his body. Opening it carefully he saw that the pages were blank.

When Jaune looked up, the angel was gone, as was the Tree and the infinite expanse of the Angelarium. He stood upon firm ground upon an unfamiliar hill and listened. Women's voices drifted to his ear through the sound of rustling leaves.

The Blonde felt calm and relaxed, anew by the sensation. He looked into the page once again and was mystified by its nature. If the future is uncertain in logical understanding, what is the present? Was it definable? Was it expressible? Can it be predicted like how Archer sees it? And what about him? Was he the product of the past or the future? This realm was unknown because it carried so much knowledge, so much wisdom.

And what about this sensation? As if someone is calling for him but he couldn't quite focus on it. He was too….. at peace.

The voice kept on whispering into his ear, _"My king…"_

He further turned the page forward and found nothing. Jaune smiled. He then then turned the page backwards by a dozen pages. AS the pages flipped one after another, suddenly there was a drawing. It was like a drawing made by a kid. A girl with orange hair in a green dress and was wearing the most beautiful smile. Jaune knew how innocent it was, it made him happy… more like it brought him the feeling of happiness.

Jaune closed his eyes and focused, "Who are you?"

" _My knight"_

"Do I know you?"

" _My Jaune"_

"You know my name?"

" _My love"_

Suddenly a another voice came. However this voice was known to him. She woke our knight from his dream, shattering his longed hope to gain the answers he was desperately looking for.

* * *

 **A moment with Raven…**

The run-away bride was alone while contemplating on matters. She can't take her head off the possibility of Yang interfering with an official Black Ops operation or worse, the Knights. She was so wrong. If she remembers right, she did told Oobleck and Jaune about a secret Laboratory in Forever Fall. What if they were here? Doing something important and suddenly here goes TEAM RWBY interfering again. Raven can't bare the idea, she made a promise to Jaune. That no matter what, she'll do everything in her powers to protect Ruby and Yang. That she will do everything to keep them away from the shadows of the Order.

Yang….. wait…. Knowing Yang, Raven had a revelation. Her daughter wouldn't just ran and chase some stranger. It has to be someone she knows….

Archer….

Over the times Raven and Yang got to chill out and do some simple catching up, that Archer fella sometimes came into the topic.

She quickly took her scroll and dialed a set of numbers that went dead three times after the 4th beep.

 _Then someone answered,_ "Hello, Jaune? I need to— _ **"Hi! hello there! You've reached the Scroll of Jaune Arc, the dork knight of Beacon….. Or…. Whatever you want to call me. Please leave a message after the boop"**_

 ***BOOP***

Raven already had her mask off, so this time she gave herself a good and hard, face slap, "You have got to be kidding me….. Anyway, Jaune I was just going to ask you about something. So can you call me back as soon as –"

"HI! H-hi R-raven, H-h-h-h-ows it g-oing?" scampered Jaune on the other line who can believe he forgot to change that stupid voice mail.

"An answering machine? Really?"

"Hey I got my hands full here, so I really got the rarest time to have it change!"

Neo was actually just next to him, who had her arms crossed and was wearing a sceptic look, _"Really? you've been reading books all day. Wow you're so busy doing nothing"_ Neo was being sooooo sarcastic _, "And—OH! Yeah you just doze off. Ohhh your so cute when your sleeping…. I should have taken a picture and set it as a wallpaper…. Damn, note to self: take pictures of sleeping Jaune."_

"Fine! Anyway, I was going to ask if you have any operation going on anywhere near Forever Fall that I should know about?"

Jaune eyes went wide, he forgot to tell her about the mission, "Shit….."

"'Shit'? doesn't sound good, Jaune"

Jaune was lightly hitting his head with the book he was ' _sooooo busy'_ reading, "Did Archer blew up the City or something?"

"Archer?... Archer!? He's here?"

"Yeah why?"

"TEAM RWBY IS HERE! YANG IS HERE!"

This time Jaune was banging his head against the wall causing it to crack, "You have got to be shitting me"

"I am not to be shitting you!"

"DAMMIT ARCHER! What did he do this time?"

"I don't know! We were gathering information in Dimmesdale when Yang suddenly ran off and chase someone out of the City!"

"Shit! The one time we sent him out on his own and this happens! That guy is a walking headache!"

"Where are they now?"

"We don't know. We are currently tracking them down."

This time, Jaune really managed to knock a hole in the wall, "Can you inform me when you do?"

"Sure, maybe after things goes south" said sarcastically by Raven.

"Ooh the humor…. It's killing me really" Jaune had his eyes closed as he gently massage the side of his forehead, "Alright hold on, there's a way to track that bastard down"

Jaune now looked to his lovely sister, "Neo"

The girl frowned and wore a cute pout, "What"

"Would you be so kind to call Sahaqiel? (Angel of the Sky)…. Archer got himself in a mess… again"

The cute miniature sadist chortled in discuss and crossed her arms again in irritation, "Doesn't he always?"

* * *

 **Deep in the Forest of Forever Fall….. or god-knows-where….**

Archer was taking a minute to catch his breath. Running away from a Yang Xiao Long wasn't easy. He had to consecutively take twist and turns just to lose the girl. That was for a moment though. He then mapped out his current location and he was dumbstruck after realizing where he was. Nothing can be seen but trees that spans as far as the eye can see. No humans, no buildings, no walls and no angry blond lying around. And at that moment, Archer felt and realized his mistake. He just ran away heading nowhere, which means he got lost… again.

If he was in this shitty situation, what about Yang? She can protect herself but what about that 'True Order' Lab? What if she was found and was taken hostage? They can torture her for what she knows. She can be used as a leverage against that Raven woman, or worse she can used against him. A surge of irritation and headache began to flow in Archer's mind. He was good at tactical planning but this situation was too much for him. Because to start it all, for every plan he makes out, he always removes himself from the equation. An act of selflessness to assure the success of the mission. He cannot drag personal matters towards his objectives, the risk of failure was too high.

"I hate this" uttered Archer, "Jaune, if you can hear me…..my middle finger gives you a standing ovation"

He then stood up from a rock formation he was hiding, then looked into his surroundings.

"Now I have to find Yang before she gets herself killed…." He tapped his chin for a moment and retraced the happenings earlier.

"Now, if I was a ton of _whoop ass castrating machine_ where would I be?" asked Archer to himself

"Behind you"

"Behind me—" Archer was cut off when a sucker punch appeared just seconds before he can fully react. However he was able to catch it before the initial force was even delivered at a 100%. This left Yang both irritated and surprised at the same time.

"Good one" the teen smirked after realizing that she was getting good at sneaking. There was only a handful of people who could do that to him and now, Yang was one of them. Though despite the smirk and the overconfidence, Archer failed to see the terrorist attack right at main street down town.

 ***Ding***

The pain made the guy shed tears while still keeping a poker face, "G-g-go-good…s-hot" He then fell down as he was trying to endure the pain. Damn the family jewels got hit hard.

"That's for running away from me!" be loud by Yang, her eyes was still red.

"Ye….ah I can…. T-tell"

"And this is for ' _running_ ' away" The blond took Archer to his feet and hugged the soul out of him, literary. He tried to straggle free but it was useless.

"Y-Yang….n-need…. Air"

"I hate you…." Whispered Yang. She let her grip a little loose. It didn't go unnoticed for the male teen.

"Yeah…. I know that. I mean, it's obvious from the beginning right?"

"I hate you…"

"I get it Yang, you hate me, * **whoopy*** "

"I hate you…."

"You just reminded me of the first time we met, remember? It ended with a _**'Yang'**_ "

"Now I really just hate you"

"Ha-Ha now let me go or I swear that Ursa is going to eat us whole"

Yang immediately broke off, "What Ursa?"

"The one just a few steps behind you" pointed Archer

Just as Yang quickly turned, she did saw an Ursa only this time, it looked like it was already done for. The Grimm had its body all wrecked up. There was wounds all over, and its head was all smashed.

"Wait? What.. happened? We…. Didn't do this right?"

"Sturdy huh?" Archer just stared at the creature.

"Archer.."

"Hmmm?"

"We didn't do any of these"

"Well maybe….. maybe not. I mean we just ran all the way here….. while you were trying your best to kill me"

Yang eyed the guy seriously, "Archer"

"Yeah-yeah…." Archer was pretending to ignore the call.

 ***BANG***

"What the hell!?" Yang was shock after hearing a bullet that zinged passed her ear. She didn't turned right away because she knew who it was. Instead she stared at the Ursa that fell down to the ground and started to dissolve into nothing.

"Why did you do that!?"

Archer looked back and forth towards Yang and the dead Grimm, "That's a dumb question"

"What!?" the blond felt offended.

"Don't tell me you're going to look after it?"

"….N-no!"

"Then why ask? Look at it….. I just did it a favor, I ended his misery"

Yang couldn't really figure Archer out. At one side he had a point, on the other side, his methods are spontaneous, which means unpredictable. Most of the times actually.

The blond was about to say something when Archer cut her off, "Hey which way is north?"

"Hmmmm….. Which way is the sun rises?" asked Yang in return.

"….."

"Archer?"

"What?"

"You do know where it rises right?"

"Whaaaat? ***PRFF*** of course I do. Doooooo you?"

"Yeah its easy, it—Wait your dodging the question"

"Yeah whatever. Let's go" Archer started walking.

"Wowowowow there! Where are you going?"

"Somewhere not here"

"Not here? What's wrong with here?"

The boy sighted. This was going to be the longest day he'll ever have in his life, "Yang, look around you", the blond did as told.

"What? Did I miss something?" asked Yang.

"First rule of survival in the wild, never settle in the low landscape areas. This is what you call a kill box"

"Oh"

"A kill box is not a place you'd want to be in. If we want to know our current location, we should reach higher grounds"

Yang just agreed and walk with Mr. smart-ass. Little did she knew, Archer already had some basic observation of the _shit-tuation._ Nothing can go unnoticed with his eyes. There was claw marks on the ground and he was certain it wasn't caused by them. It was sharp, too sharp actually. It wasn't done by any Beowulf because none of it can be found in Forever Fall. After all Ursa are very territorial Grimm, having other unwanted guess in their turf means them summoning all hell to attack and defend their land.

Next, the wounds that the Ursa got. It was far too unnatural for a Grimm to do as such. All those cuts… it was all too deep. It was like the creature was being played or something. The wounds was 100% caused by something they don't know, for now. However, he already had an idea, and if he was right, it's not going to be easy.

Grimm Raptors

If these new kind of Grimm are indeed in the area, he needs to act fast and find that Lab. Forever fall had too many blind spot so he can't just go walk around all high and mighty. He needs to get to higher ground and plan his next actions carefully, especially now that Yang is with him.

After a good hour of marching, they manage to reach a hill that had a reasonable height.

Archer didn't waste any of his time. He had his eyes over a bunch of Trees, two and a half mile from the hill. It was a tree line formation that was a bit off for him despite the eye-sore color of the Red forest. It somehow had a straight cut in the middle if not like a gap. That line of focus was also stretching out.

" _Train tracks…."_ Said Archer to himself, " _So we weren't too far from the tracks after all….."_

He then turned to, " _Yang… Right now, she maybe a strong Huntress but to Menagerie…. She is nothing but a civilian_ …"

Yang turned and took her scroll out, "Hold on let me try and contact the others"

"Others?" The guy tried to sound dumb.

"Yeah, I came here with my team of course, with Prof. Winter and my Mom"

"I see….."

 ***Tooooot* * Tooooot * * Tooooot ***

"Damn there's no reception here"

 _Of course…. Magnetic Jammer_

"Anyway, I'm sure they'll be looking for me. They could be in the Forest already"

"Yeah…." Archer walked closer to Yang. Where he laid his focus onto her eyes. His stare was calm yet stern that makes him more mysterious-ly-ish attractive. They were filled with both wonder and sights.

"Archer… what a-are you doing?" A hint of blush was emerging from the bombshell. She can deal with all sort of stare especially with her gifted assets but in the eyes. It was partly a weakness she can barely understand herself.

Archer raise his right hand with the index finger and middle finger glued together. He gave a light tap on Yang's forehead. As soon as the finger made contact, the blond quickly fainted. Archer just knock Yang out in the most safest way he knows. Right now he prays that she won't kill him for real this time or the next time if ever they cross paths again. He had to make sure she was safe and out of his way, he still has a mission to complete.

"Sorry Yang"

 ***BANG*BANG*BANG***

 ***SWOOSH***

Archer took his pistol away and did some quick stretching. A gush of wind suddenly brush the trees as he savored the tranquility of the scene, "That was fast"

"…." Silence

The guy sigh deeply, "I know your there…. Raven…..bird…. woman…..or whoever you are"

Out of a tree from the left, Raven walked out from the cover of the leaves, "So, it is true. You have….. gifted eyes. And quite possibly the most horrible person when it came to directions"

"Firstly, I'll take that as a compliment-ish…. And secondly, that depends on how you define 'gifted' actually. But anyway, I figured….. you're not here just for her correct?"

"Yes" Raven looked to her right, "Her teammates are not too far—west of here. With that flare you just fired, I'm sure they'll reached this place in 20 minutes or less"

"Then it is best that we go on with this….. like Seriously! I want to go home"

She took her sword out and with one quick slash along with her red blade, a portal suddenly appeared before them. Raven took her mask off, "Right, of course you do"

* * *

 **To be Continued…..**

 **Okay my bad, I accidentally mixed all the chapter names from the last one and I mistakenly said 'Lab' 5 will be the next one while in fact it's actually Ein Sof… so my bad.**

 **But anyway Next chapter : Lab 5 (promise HAHAHA)**

 **If you wish to see the actual images of Neo's angels:**

 **A.) Azrael, (Angel of Death)**

 **B.)** **Eistibus** **(Angel of Divination)**

 **C.) Raziel (angel of Mystery)**

 **D.) Z** **achriel** **(angel of Memory)**

 **E.)** **Sahaqiel (Angel of the Sky)**

 **You can search it on the net**

* * *

 **Credits to: Peter Mohrbacher, great job on the Artworks**

 _ **Peter Mohrbacher is an artist working on a fantasy project called Angelarium. The art and themes are beautiful but scary, leaving you with a feeling of wonder**_ _._

 **You can explore more of Angelarium on , instagram, tumblr, or Deviantart.**

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	33. Chapter 32: Lab '5' part 1

**Net**

 **Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 32!**

 **Still hype for Volume 4!**

 **Yehey I don't own RWBY! Good for me?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Lab '5' part 1**

* * *

There wasn't a any shortage when it comes to Remnant's brightest scientist. In fact Oobleck wasn't the only one who was mad enough to push the boundaries of science. 'Doctor Merlot ', was a doctor who specializes in Quantum mechanics and biological recreation studies. He was a smart and very passionate individual who was inspired of Oobleck's creation. Perhaps that was the reason he lost it all. He, with all his tenacity managed to build himself a company worthy of so many praises. But with every rise of individual pride, so shall be a downfall of such manner.

His company suffered a great economic crisis that resulted to a total bankruptcy because he was too foolish to recreate all of Oobleck's plans. All of the people he owed began to hunt the man down for all his dept.

"Ah men and their lust for power in the form of money. That is why they will never rise above the ground. That is where they all belong!" shouted the doctor.

He was…. By all means recruited by none other than Cinder herself. The 'True Order' lost Oobleck, and Dr. Merlot was going to the replacement. Of course the insane doctor accepted it with open arms. If Oobleck accepted the deal out of pure love of his dear family… Doctor Merlot , well he was crazy, that's it.

He was insane to think he can compete with the all the challenges that appeared. He was insane to help Cinder with all her plans to burn remnant to the ground. And most of all, he was insane to fall in love with the Queen.

"Oh my great and powerful Queen! Hear me! Watch me! For I shall be your blacksmith that will create you the most powerful! The most beautiful! And the most effective weapon to cleanse this world of men, of those infidels, of those insects! Oh save us my goddess! My queen of salvation!"

He was intelligent.

He was obsessed.

He was mad.

Emerald didn't know how to carefully or properly describe the man as he was doing he own crazy antics of worshiping. She just made sure to keep her distance from the mad man. Right now, she was ordered to keep an eye on the doctor and insure his safety while the rest of Cinder's plan 'B' goes in motion. However that was about to change. She was alarmed after one of the spy in Dimmesdale reported this morning. According to the report, students from Beacon Academy was spotted and made their way here to look for that stupid train. Oh god she was so frustrated with the doctor. If it wasn't for his fancy-crazy experiments, none of these would have happened.

Right now, there was a risk that their little secret hideout is no longer secret, "Hey crazy— old man! We need to move, there's been a breach"

"Oh a breach you say?" the man only turned to her with excited eyes and for some kind of smirk.

"Yeah, I already informed Cinder. She said to evacuate the Lab and retreat to sector D-33"

"Did she now?" The doctor turned away and returned to his work. Ignoring her once again.

"What the—Hey! I said—"

"I heard you the first time young girl!"

"Then let's go, those brats could be in the forest already. We. Need. To. Go"

"Young one, if I will run right now with my tail between my legs, _then by the Queen_! I will make it a retreat that those 'Brats as you said' will never forget!"

"What the hell are you planning, you crazy bastard?" Emerald picked up some kind of paper with foreign substances that she doesn't want to know what it was. She immediately threw it away out of discussed. If she hated anything in her life… well she hated everything really, she really hates doing the bodyguard duty. Not unless it was Cinder, she would never complain about it.

"Oh its simple, really" The man took out a map of the City 'Dimmesdale'.

"Yes, So simple indeed" his eyes was glimmering, there was hints of ideas so cunning, it would give another meaning to the word 'purge'.

"Whatever! Just make sure your all packed up and ready to go in 30 minutes. If not, then I'll drag your sorry shitty ass out of this shit-hole. The last thing I want is to face Cinder over a failed tasked" Emerald took one of her guns and put out the blade. She aimed it directly at the Doctor's neck.

"My dear" the man just grabs the blade and gently pushed it aside, "If you're going to intimidate me…." He looked directly at her eyes, "You're doing a horrible job at it"

Out of anger, Emerald wanting to kill the doctor, slashed some random cabinet in half, "Just make sure you clean your shit up old man" she quickly turned and left out of frustration. If it wasn't for Cinder's orders, she would have killed the doctor on the first day.

"Ha! Children…. Kids these days are disrespectful to the elderly" the man quickly closed the doors to his lab, "And lacks the back bone to do anything!"

He then took out a picture from his pocket, "Oh my dear friend Oobleck! Back in our days, we were the greatest minds that ever exist! We shaped the world! They all bowed at our feet. We were the gods of science! We! We! You and I"

He then tore the picture to shreds. It was out anger that he ripped it again and again, like a crazy man under the influence of drugs, "If that wretched Woman hadn't blinded you! You! My only friend! The only one who saw the world that way I saw it! We could have ruled the world!"

The doctor now faced a computer and typed in a series of codes, "But don't fret! I will save you! And I will save the world as well"

With random codes and flashy words, pictures of 7 individual people appeared, "Starting with your very own creations"

* * *

 **The Forsaken '7'**

The grey and old man scanned the database that held few information about all of Oobleck's works. After the 'True Order' said to have fallen years ago, the council sought out to eliminate all of the Order's creation and doings in existence. This few data was all that was left in the effort of the few survivors to avenge their defeat.

"Alright, who goes first?... oh! Here we are!"

Name :James Ironwood

Species : Man

Age : Unknown

Sex : Male

Nation : Atlas

Nationality : Unknown

Code name : Brawler

Specialty : Anti-Infantry. Destruction through rampage of brute strength.

Semblance : God's skin. Impervious to anything. Can transmute any structured matter to solid objects that outperforms the solidity of physics.

The profile continued to elaborate specific mission and mission reports. It also includes the number of kills since the rebirth of the man, "Now my friend, if I'm not mistaken your being a bit reckless of choosing a proper candidate right? But anyway, who am I to judge. They did manage to glorify my Queen back in the days!"

Name : Lancer Cerillian

Species : Human

Age : Unknown

Sex : Male

Nation : Vacuo

Nationality : Unknown

Code name : Hunter

Specialty : Assassination, through cunning tactics with the use of wires. Hunting the enemy through predatorily senses.

Semblance : God's will. Puppeteer Hunting. Can Manipulate and control the enemy through Aura insertion.

"Ah good one! You truly are a creation of Oobleck! Magnificent! It says here you killed an entire battalion of armed men by forcing them all to commit suicide! Brilliant!"

Name : Alphonse Strider

Species : Faunus

Age : Unknown

Sex : Male

Nation : Vale

Nationality : Unknown

Code name : Rider

Specialty : Vanguard. The tip of the spear who destroys the enemy through destructive charges as vanguard.

Semblance : God's hands. Destroys enemy through his dual blades. A unstoppable force when provoke. A werewolf that is a match for no one.

"Such strength and power!... wait you destroyed an Atlas Terra class battle ship! Marvelous!"

Name : Archer Dane

Species : Human

Age : Unknown

Sex : Male

Nation : Vacuo

Nationality : Unknown

Code name : Archer

Specialty : snipping. Killing a target through impossible angles at impossible distance.

Semblance : God's eye. Eyes that can see everything and can predict the flow of the battle through the prediction of the future.

"Eyes! Of course! Oobleck my friend! You are a genius! A candidate that can see the future! The future created by none other than us!"

Name : Talia Scarlet'

Species : Human

Age : Unknown

Sex : Female

Nation : Unknown

Nationality : Unknown

Code name : Saber

Specialty : Skilled swordsman that can eliminate any foe with the use of her decisive swords skills at the art of killing

Semblance : God's dreams. Creating illusions that dulls the enemy's senses and lures them to their death by her sword.

"AH! Of course… your little witch. Good thing she's dead. If she was alive I would have killed her myself!"

Name : Neopolitan

Species : Human

Age : Unknown

Sex : Female

Nation : Unknown

Nationality : Unknown

Code name : Illusive Witch

Specialty : Unknown

Semblance : God's Words. Summons god's divine angels to fight for her or use their 'purpose' to turn the flow of the battle to her advantage.

"Your daughter! Daughter! Jolly good Oobleck! you have a daughter and I was never invited to be her godparent! Shame on you my friend! But anyway I will make sure to personally and properly introduce myself to her. She, of all of those abomination…. Deserves my love as the Queen's host. And I will personally see to it done"

Lastly….

Name : REAPER

Species : Unknown

Age : Unknown

Sex : unknown

Nation : Unknown

Nationality : Unknown

Code name : Reaper

Specialty : Unknown

Semblance : Unknown

There was nothing about Jaune or anything about his missions. All that the database had on him was the word 'DEATH'. To be precise, all it said was ' _Unknown to death, unknown to life, unknown to what purpose that brought such 'monster' to this world'_

"What! What kind of record is this!? Everything on him is but unknown! Oobleck! Are you hiding something from me? You wouldn't do that to your best friend now, right? But anyhow, since my Queen has an eye for him. I will do all in my power to capture this 'REAPER' and deliver him to my Love! Mark my words Oobleck"

The Oldman continued to read all that he can. Only this time he abandoned Jaune's useless profile. He scanned further and further beyond before the time when Oobleck joined the 'Order'. Not until he found a section that greatly attracted his interest. The code word that caught his eyes was 'EARTH'.

"What's this!?" The doctor had his eyes so wide as if there was a miracle happening. He was witnessing a revelation that he was so blind to see to even think about.

"The King of knights did what!?... Ha….ha…ha .HAHAHAHA " the madman laughed and laughed after what he just read. He never imagined in all his life that such fictional history would be even possible. He began to breath heavily as a surge of addicting adrenaline flowed his veins, pumping his heart that also makes his soul boil with undying passion.

"I see! I see now! My Queen! You are truly the sole savior of this godforsaken world! You are my god. MY only true god!"

Doctor Merlot now began to bite his fingers out of craving to do something. He was stomping his feet loudly as he began to lose his mind again in excitement, "You! King Arc!... Arthurian Arconovia the first…. You are truly the foolish king to ever exist in all of creation"

"I…I …. Cannot wait… to witness….. this world burn into nothingness…. I—my Queen will make sure to send every soul on this World of 'Remnant' back to the void!"

Once more, Emerald marched into the doctors Lab, furious, "Times up Old fart! We're leaving! Now!"

As if by magic, the man returned to his usual self, "Yeah-yeah no need to shout your lungs out!" the doctor only took out a small compact digital disc out of the computer and immediately left the Lab along with emerald.

"Did you erase everything!?" asked emerald

"Of course! Doubting an old man like me now?"

"I never believed in you at all" emerald whispered, "Let's go!"

"W-wait!" shouted the doctor.

"What now!? You forgot your teeth or something!?" spouted Emerald angrily

"What no-no…..I always had it on…. I'm just going to give my pets some fresh air! We won't be returning to this place right?"

The doctor took out his own personal scroll and gave only a tap of his thumb to it. Then aloud squeal like roar echoed throughout the secret that is not so secret base anymore, "Go on my dear ones! Feast on anything you wish!"

Emerald only sighed in irritation, "Let's go! We're wasting time!"

"Kids….. too impatient… Rushing to their deaths…... You know, you'll grow old faster than everyone if your always angry like that"

* * *

 **Back to our ever so lovable (not) knightly Archer…**

Out of the red-black swirling portal of doom, Archer and Raven quickly appeared. Though Archer was looking a bit sick, "Damn…. It wasn't like Neo's at all….. so this is how Jaune feels every time he travels by air….. good thing I don't have his weakness… ***BLURB*** ok maybe for now…" Archer had to let out what only few stuff he had for lunch.

"I can only drop you here. The Magnetic Jammers is interfering with dust particles so we couldn't reach all the way in" Raven began to tap a control panel and pulled a lever down. With that a row of lights began to illuminate the entire sub-section of the tunnel where the train tracks continued as far as the eye can see. There was more on this Lab than what Archer initially thought before. The track somehow stops at the middle where there was a circular platform that enables large objects to descend further below underground.

"Are you sensing that?" asked Raven as the main gate of the circular platform began to rotate, opening the main valve heading below.

"Yeah. Also, I can tell this place is crawling with things not made for man" Actually it wasn't the negative vibe that brought concern for the knight. It was the stench that was present in the air as the valve opened, the smell of blood. The entire Base reeks of it. More so when the gushed of wind that greeted the knight as the gate opened was stronger than a second ago.

"Your ….. hype aren't you?"

"You bet I am… thanks for bringing me here. It saved a lot of time" The guy prepared himself as he quickly did a routine check of his gear and weapons. He took off his dusty robe and dressed himself in his tactical camouflage assault uniform while carrying his favorite sniper rifle at his back. He already had his trusty pistol secured at his thighs, only this time there was a new addition. On his left thigh lies one odd baton like object.

His choice of weapons was carefully though and planned. He won't be using his bow and arrows for one simple fact. The entire base was underground. If he decided to use something with a little more extreme kick, then the whole Forest might come down atop him. Which means mission failure.

"I'll head back and warn Winter about your little operation and lure TEAM RWBY away" said Raven as she again, slashed open a portal.

Without looking back, Archer only focused at the valve and tried to predict what kind of horrors awaits below this wretched hell, "Sure"

"Any words you'd like me to pass to Yang when she wakes up?"

"Don't kill me"

"I'll make sure to tell her about it" Raven only smirked knowing Yang will surely ignore it. With that she was gone.

Archer only looked downwards as he lit another flare and dropped it to see just how far the entire large tube goes. To his surprise, it was a hundred feet drop. The teen only whistled knowing it was going to be a hell of a landing. Still, it wasn't a challenge for him, after all, everybody falls.

"Welp…. This shit-hole won't clean itself… Minimum effort" with that, the guy did a leap of faith as he fell all the way down to hell once again.

* * *

 **Back to TEAM RWBY and Winter…..**

The rest of the team was running their way towards the location where they heard 3 gun shots and saw a red flare burning brightly despite the day light. It gave them the idea that someone was calling for help. So they immediately sprang to action with weapons hot and ready for a fight they were somewhat looking for. However they were all shocked to see Yang lying on top of a hill, unconscious.

Raven was right next to her, acting as if she was checking her condition.

"Yang!" shouted her teammates.

"What happened?" asked Winter.

"I don't know. I found her like this when I arrived"

Blake immediately took out the first aid kit and sat next to Yang, "Is she hurt?"

Raven now stood, "No. She's perfectly fine" assured Raven, "There was no indication of a fight. It's as if she fell asleep here"

"Asleep? Then why isn't she waking up?" asked Weiss.

"And who fired the Flare?" asked Ruby.

However, instead of answering. Raven grabbed Winter by the shoulder, "Winter, a word please….. in private of course" said Raven. The motion made our cookie monster to smell something fishy, and it wasn't because of Blake or her tuna.

The two Huntresses walked a few feet from the girls, and went behind a tree, "Did you fired that flare?"

"No. I thought you did"

"Anyway….." Raven once again checked if TEAM RWBY was far enough, "I've received intel…. There's an official Black Ops mission near this place. We need to fall back for now"

"What? Why now? Why here?"

"I don't know" that was a lie of course, "But apparently Jaune, that dork, forgot to inform us about it"

"Well we can't blame him for everything. I mean, he didn't even knew we were having a mission out here as well"

The two grown huntress continued to discuss the next thing to do while our cute and very luring cat Faunus used her cute little cat ears to eavesdrop to their little private conversation.

"Well!?" asked Weiss while trying to keep quiet.

"I can't barely hear anything…. But I can pick up some words…."

"What kind of words?"

"Shush it Weiss, let her concentrate" said Ruby.

"I can hear…. Mission… Black….. Lab…. Fall back….. " Blake hesitated on the last word, she had her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Well!? what!? Your killing us with the suspense here"

She quickly held Weiss by the arms, "Knights! I heard them talking about a knight! And I think they are on a mission here"

"What!? Are you sure?" asked Ruby.

"Yes!"

"Who was it? Is it Jaune?" Ruby leaned closer hoping it was him.

"No. I can't…. hear…. They didn't said any names"

Ruby and Weiss only looked at each other. With a single nod and eyes filled with determination, they began to gather their stuff as they prepared to haul all ass for the 'run' of their lives. But of course they had to wake Yang first before they can scram for it.

"Yang!" Ruby whispered next to her sister as she violently shook her.

"We need to leave now if we want to catch the knights on their mission"

"…." The Blond didn't even flinch.

"Let me try this" Weiss gently pushed Ruby aside.

"Look! Archer is kissing some girl with a bombastic chest!" As crazy as it was, Weiss just shouted the entire thing aloud. She didn't care if they were heard by Winter or Raven, she just had to make sure Yang would get the message.

And by message… it went like this. Eyes shot open as the red color flashed much brighter like that of blood thirsted monster. With monstrous stomp that traveled the area as Yang went to beast mode, "Mother fucker! I'm gonna kill him!"

* * *

The statement made our knightly marksman to feel cold chills that traveled from his skin to his spine and to his soul, as he continued to explore more of the base, "Why do I get the feeling….. ***GULP*** Yang want's to kill me?"

* * *

Ruby, Weiss and Blake couldn't help the urged to laugh, though they were trying their best to keep it. Ruby had to give Weiss some credit on that, as the ice queen held her hand out for a gimme high-five gesture, which Ruby gladly responded to.

"Where the hell is that bastar—" Yang was cut off when Blake suddenly covered her mouth, "Shut it Yang! Your gonna ruin the plan!"

The bombshell quickly moved her hands aside, "What plan!?"

"The plan!" quickly fire back by the cat Faunus.

"Uhmm… Dash and run?" added Ruby who can't believe that Yang would forget the very code-name she suggested for when things like this happens.

"What dash and Ru— Oh yeah! Wait…. there's a secrete black ops something…. Near?"

"Yeah"

"Who is i— goddammit…" Yang just realized everything right now. She gave herself a good knock on the head for failing to notice it from the point she saw him at the City. Perhaps because deep inside, she wanted to 'hug' him before castrating him, then comes the question on the last part if he was still alive, "Archer I swear I'm gonna break your legs! And this time I won't ask Nora for help"

"Be quiet! Yang that was a joke. We just had to wake you up!" said Weiss

"No! you don't understand. Archer ' _was_ ' here. I chase him out of the City" explained by Yang.

"Was he the one who knocked you out?" asked Blake.

Yang clenched her fist tighter, "Yeah"

"Girls, we need to move, now" said Ruby who was keeping an eye out for Raven and Winter.

"Everything is wrapped up. Where are we going?" asked Blake.

Weiss took out a map, "We found Yang right over here… That means we are east of… the train tracks"

"East huh?" Yang remembered the spot where Archer was standing. She was dead sure that he was starring towards that direction, "We should follow the tracks"

"What why?" asked Weiss.

"I saw Archer looking towards the East. You said the tracks was east of here, right?"

"And that will be our first clue. Good job Yang. I guess you didn't chase that guy for nothing huh?" Complimented Ruby.

"Very well. That's all we have for now. It is a good place to start" added Weiss.

"Then on my mark…. 3…..2…..1—" Ruby was already energizing legs as she was excited to use her semblance, but she was cut off when the cold and admittedly, scary voice of Prof. Winter echoed behind her.

"And what are you counting for?"

"…" silence. Large beads of sweat began to flow down their faces as sheer nervous and fear began to paralyze their legs.

"Well?"

"Yang….." called Raven. She got a hint of what they were about to do.

"Girls…" started Yang.

"We're all in this together…." continued by Blake.

"As a team" ended and affirmed by Weiss.

"RUN FOR IT!" shouted Ruby as she quickly left a trail of roses.

The four went sonic as each ran across the forest hoping to 'out run' the two grown women behind. Blake went like a true cat as she ran like a cheetah. Nothing stood in her way. Weiss was like a ninja as she gracefully jump from one tree to another with the help of her 'dust' and glyphs. Ruby with the use of her semblance blended perfectly with the red forest as red roses clad her figure. While Yang with the help of the little marathon she had with Archer, manage to beat the rest as she effortlessly passed each girls, claiming the first spot. Suddenly it became a competition. If this was made into a trailer, it would be a perfect one for the upcoming fast 8 movie (Well….. maybe not).

However, as soon as they've reached the train tracks. They had their jaws dropped as complete shock broke their brains.

Winter and Raven was standing there, blocking their way. And they weren't looking tired at all. Yang can tell even with the mask on, Raven had a smirk.

"Did you honestly believe you can out ran—two full fledge Huntresses?"

Winter was about to do a special lesson that involves discipline of the highest level when a loud siren rang. It was followed by loud various of roar that came within the forest. They were all bewildered but readied themselves none the less. Suddenly the ground began to shake violent, then for some unexplainable phenomenon, it shifted. The ground rose as the track lines began to curve towards the left. A large thick metal gate appeared with the yellow 'caution' lights flashing.

Raven shivered as the Magnetic field shifted, the magnetic jammers was too strong along this region, "Dammit!" the woman cursed, they were at the right place at the wrong time, "If this continues then Archer's mission will be compromised" she whispered to herself. She immediately ran towards the gate and blocked TEAM RWBY. It was no guess that they'll ran inside as soon as the gate gave even a gap to slip through.

"Winter! Look behind you!" shouted Weiss.

A group of fully matured Ursa suddenly appeared and walked out from the covers of the trees. Winter took her weapon out, not hesitating to attack one of the Grimm. However she was baffled when the Ursa didn't do anything. 'It' just walked right pass her, as if she wasn't there at all. Then, all of the Ursai began to marched towards the gate, all puffed out for a fight as they all growled with anger. The Grimm had all their eyes focused that the metal object that was the source of their unwelcome guess. Like I said, they are very territorial.

 ***THUD***

 ***CRANK***

The gate slowly opened. Monstrous squeal echoed out the gate where the all the Ursa gladly responded back. The gate wasn't fully opened yet but Grimm Raptors was already clawing their way out of the tiny gap. They were all thirst for both blood and flesh.

"Everyone disperse! NOW!" shouted Raven, which everyone followed.

As soon as two-three Raptors got out, the fight began. The Ursai didn't even hesitated, they rammed and crushed the first wave of raptors without any trouble at all. However, the next few waves was different. Hordes of Raptors began to flood out the gate, overwhelming the fight with greater numbers. But the Ursai didn't backed down. The fight went on and on until all that could be heard was the noise of the dying Grimm.

The sight was too gruesome for everyone, even for Winter who had years of experience than RWBY. Grimm killing Grimm, devouring their own kind as they ripped each other apart was too much watch.

"What do we do now?" asked Blake. TEAM RWBY was standing atop of the Gate making sure they were out of sight and reach of those Raptors. Winter and Raven was at the other side of the Gate, they were separated by the fight.

Ruby quickly though of a plan, "We sneak pass this mess and head inside"

"What!? Are you crazy? Those are raptors, we barely handled them back at Mountain Glenn!" said Weiss.

"I know! But right now they are all distracted!"

"Yeah! Even Mom and Winter are too busy with the fight! Now is our only chance!" added Yang.

"Again, why are we going inside there? Are we even sure that a knight is down there?"

"Weiss…. Because those Raptors was dragged out of the gate. What or who better than anyone can do that?"

The heiress growled a bit as she quickly thought of the situation. She carefully weighted her options—oh wait she didn't had one, "Fine! Then let's go"

The four took advantage of the scene as the thick dust of the fight covered their view from the Huntresses. Each one carefully sneaked their way in.

Little did they know… it is where the nightmare starts.

* * *

 **To be Continued…..**

 **Don't forget to leave a review**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE …. (^-^),,"V"**


	34. Chapter 33: Lab '5' part 2

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 33!**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry it took a while, I had a lot of school stuff I had to do first. Anyway here's another update. Though a little warning, it's a long one.**

 **I'd want to apologize about my way of conveying the story. There was a review about how slow the story was progressing and somewhat gone cold with the main plot. I meant for that to happen to be honest. It was the situation that popped out of my mind that had to be conveyed to patch some parts. Although the story is centered on Jaune Arc, I thought to create a view that enables the environment as well as the people around him to develop. The main plot of the story will progress on the next chapters to follow.**

 **About my way of 'detailing' of the story…. Well I apologize for that as well. I'm not a super expert when it comes to writing. So I thought to make it up on some part that details the scene. I don't know exactly how you readers likes the story to be delivered. So out of my gut feeling, I made a call to make it exactly as I envisioned the story, especially with the characters and the OC.**

 **I'll admit, I couldn't completely copy how the original characters from the Canon story acts. Therefore I had to improvise and remake them, 'the way' I could fit them with mine.**

 **As for the one who posted a review about his OC. I'd be honored to use 'him' for my story. However, I already had a complete cast for this one. I could however, use the 'OC' for another story which I'm already cooking up in replacement for this. Knights of Old Remnant is already close (technically not that close) to its last chapters. All I need to do now is kill some characters (spoiler) and do the time skip.**

 **So anyway… without any further delay….. Still hype for Volume 4! Here's chapter 33!**

 **Yehey I don't own RWBY! Good for me?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PS. Thanks for sticking with me and my story, and thanks for your patience with my grammars and misspellings. You're all AWESOME!**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Lab '5' part 2**

"DAMMIT!" shouted Archer.

He cursed that aloud as he ran faster than when he was chased by Yang. The place was too cramp and had too much left's and right. He may have the God's eye but he wasn't accustomed to this kind of close quarters. Especially not when there's a group of Raptors trying to eat him.

He manage to kill a few but there was no ending to them. These Raptors just kept popping out from one corner to another, "Now, if I was in that Jurassic thing movie….. where would I go?" the lad manage to duck over an air vent to escape the nightmare that was running on two legs.

He felt some relief, but that was for a moment. Two red laser suddenly appeared and aim at him. Archer managed to jump out of the vent in a quick manner as he evade the multiple gun shots, "DAMMIT! the defense system is still online!?"

 ***MULTIPLE GUN SHOTS***

Archer then jumped consistently, left and right to evade the bullets. Miraculously, he did. He had his back on a metal door that said 'sub-storage B', "This looks interesting" He then turned the metal handle that opened the hatch locks, but a second later, he regretted that he did. Red bloodthirsty eyes stared back and met eye to eye with him.

"Fuck it! There's no end to them!"

That so called 'sub-storage' was filled with Grimm Raptors itching for a taste of human flesh. They immediately ram the door open as Archer tried to close it again. However he failed to do anything as the sheer number got the better of him. So in order for him to escape, he quickly took out a hand grand that he specially made like a small battery and threw it towards the Raptors.

 ***KABOOM***

The explosion did the job but it wasn't enough to collapse the hall. Therefore the Grimm still managed to ran free and swarm the inside of the Base. That was enough for our dear marksman to start his running and look for the control room. Few Raptors still managed to surprise him along the way and every turn he made. The good thing is, he was very much prepared for it. He had his pistol on his left, while on his right we was glad he agreed with Jaune when he offered to lend his new invention.

Archer used Jaune's new 'Dust-Saber' and sliced any Grimm that went for the kill in point blank range. It was like a knife through butter as he swings the hot beam and cut the Raptor in various shape and sizes. While his pistol gave him some edge while he was still on the run.

A sudden turn to the left and Archer was able to duck and cover over a room. He needs to find access to whatever information he can get his hands on.

However, as he searching some pile papers of some messed up office, something sharp poke him from behind, "Don't move"

The lad being gifted with fast reflex managed to draw his pistol as he jump forward and shoot the assailant. Though he hesitated when he realized who was staring back at him.

"Winter Schnee?"

"Archer Dane?"

* * *

 **Back to TEAM RWBY….**

Nightmare was the best word to describe the base for TEAM RWBY's perspective. The entire hall way and the tunnels was dark and creepy, more and more Raptors began to pop out left and right. They managed to kill some but seeing there was no end to them, they all decided to keep moving. If they stayed and fight, they'll just exhaust themselves down.

"Are you sure we're heading the right direction?" asked Weiss.

The team was still running on a straight line where the train tracks just kept going. The tunnel was darker now that it used to before. Which suggested they were deep underground, "Yes, I'm sure" said Ruby.

"Guys, I know we did this to get ourselves some answers. However, we do still have an actually objective before this" said Blake. She was right. They didn't knew that they'll come across a knight on this mission. Not even Yang and all her positive-ish kind of attitude.

"Hey, where there is a train track, we'll find that missing train" said Yang

"It's like hitting two birds with one stone! Oh this is gonna be a—"

 ***BANG***

Ruby was cut off by a loud gun shot that echoed the tunnel interior. Luckily, Weiss was able to pull her aside before her team leader was harmed, "I'm glad you all thought of it all like that. However, that is not an excuse to lose your focus!"

"Y-yeah thanks Weiss! You saved my life….. you really are my BFF!" chipped in by our little cookie monster.

"Looks like the defense system is on." Added Blake.

"What the hell!?" shouted Yang in a whisper.

"What's wrong Yang?"

"Blake… ***GULP*** please tell me that's not a _motion activated mini-gun_?"

Blake peeked, "Well Yang…. I hate to say it but yeah…. It is"

"I'm sure we'll be fast enough to destroy it right?" asked Ruby.

"No, take another look at the right…" said Weiss.

Everyone did, "See that hanging? That's the latest anti-personnel security system. It shoots laser on anything that moves"

"And how exactly did you know that?" asked Yang.

"Atlas invented it. Though it wasn't supposed to be distributed outside the Kingdom. It's a private military equipment"

"Well it's not private anymore. If that thing is installed in here… there are probably more inside"

"Guys! Look!" Blake pointed on the left side that was not too far from view. It was still dark so the other three girls couldn't quite see what Blake was pointing at. But for Blake, it was clear as day light. It was huge, and quite a space consuming object.

"What is it?" asked in unison.

"I think that's the train we've been looking for"

"What makes you say that?" asked Weiss.

Blake sighed, "Haven't you noticed the crates we're using as cover?"

Everyone was dumbfounded, "SDC! The LOGO! …. Grrr… just how dense can you guys be!?"

 ***MULTIPLE GUNSHOTS***

 ***KABOOM***

"Dammit! We need to get away from here" shouted Yang

"There!" Weiss pointed to the right, "There's an exit!"

"Alright, Weiss we need something solid to cover our escape" Ruby chipped in, "Can you use dust?"

Weiss nod, with the simple raise of her weapon. A block of ice began to materialize and formed into a wall. They were about to break for the door when suddenly, monstrous squeal echoed the tunnel. Several gun shots echoed as well but then died down as they were replaced by something metallic being munched off.

Yang's eyes went wide. Those defensive weapons was tore down like they were nothing. The Grimm Raptors was munching the metal parts off and took out most of the advance fancy weapons Weiss just mentioned earlier.

"We need to go now!" shouted Blake.

With that, they ran as fast as they can while still trying to avoid more Raptors. However that wasn't for long. More Raptors chased them now than before. It gave our four girls a surge of panic which forced Weiss to use her dust. She casted it big enough to block an entire hall and trapped themselves on some expensive laboratory. It was a room filled with fancy equipment and state of the art computers.

They rested for a while and tried to catch some breath. Until Weiss spotted something that got her interest, "A Data terminal!"

She immediately tried to access the terminal. To her surprised, the computers didn't had any password or any identity verification protocols. She prayed that it was pure luck that gave this advantage, it was either that or the sheer stupidity of who was in charge of the place. It completely displayed all the data and information she wanted to see. Everything from daily logs and experiments results, it even included all the personnel's background data.

She immediately took a data disk and copied everything that seemed to be important to her eyes, "Good job Weiss!" complimented by Ruby.

"Wow, I didn't thought it was going to be this easy" added Yang.

"I know, which gives me the feeling something bad is going to happen next" said Blake.

"Hey don't be so negative Blake. At least we got on our hands some information. I say it's a mission accomplish" said Ruby

"It's done! With this, we can finally have an advantage over the ones responsible for the attack on Vale. Even the ones who stole the SDC train"

Suddenly 3 figures emerge from behind, after popping out of the air vent quietly. One of them quickly went for Weiss.

"I'll take that, thank you very much" Archer quickly snatch the data disk out of Weiss's hands.

"Hey! Who do you think—wait…. Archer?"

"In the flesh Ice queen" She tried to snatch the item back but the guy already placed it inside one of his tactical pockets.

"What are you—hey we found that! Finders keepers!"

The guy gestured a shush gesture and silenced the Schnee, "I'd be more worried about myself if I were you"

"WEISS!" The voice was stern. It was Winter with a really pissed off mood, "I am greatly disappointed with all of you! Is that how a Huntress should act!?"

"This is the last time that I'll let the four of you to just run away like that" shouted Raven.

Weiss didn't looked at Winter, "I-I'm sorry Winter…. But…"

"BUT WHAT!?"

"WE JUST HAD TO SEE IT FOR OURSELVES!"

"SEE WHAT?!"

"THE SHADOW! …. The world we 'kids' were too blind to see or realize…. All my life, I tried to live and meet the expectation Dad had on me. The things 'He' wanted me to do and the person 'He' wants me to be. We lived a life so lavish and grand that we became numb about the real things that we need to see. All the people who needs help!"

"What do you think that will do now? Knowing this side of life is no different. And it won't change anything. Shit happens Weiss! Grow up!"

"This is us growing up! We are tired to be kept safe while others like Neptune and Sun… like Jaune and Neo fighting for us!"

"…."

"We all want to be Huntresses, but how can we be like you or Ms. Raven if you all shroud us in lies and mysteries?!"

Weiss was holding on as much as she can. If it wasn't for the supportive teammates, she wouldn't have stood her ground against her sister.

"We all just want to know the truth. We're student's, we get that. But it's not an excuse to hide everything from us. You have no obligation to hel—"

 ***KABOOM***

Weiss was cut off when a loud explosion erupted and destroyed the Ice they used to block the door, "What the hell was that for!?" asked Yang.

Archer quickly took his 'Dust-Saber' and illuminated the hall way. It was clear. He then jumped outside and scouted the corners.

"He is still a knight and we just intervened with his investigation" added Raven, "And as you can see, his not happy"

"We need to go now" said Archer. He quickly took out an Orb looking item and crushed it under his grip. The marksman then threw the item in the middle of the room. Everyone got out the place quickly, then suddenly a flash of white erupted. In a blink of an eye, everything that was inside the room was destroyed and evaporated into nothing.

* * *

The 'team' plus a knight wasn't running as they make their way down through the hall ways. They were trying to lessen any noise that would attract more Raptors towards them. So they slowly yet quickly walked their way out of the base. Hoping for the best and not for the worse. Although Yang was enrage.

"You destroyed everything!" shouted Yang angrily with matching red eyes.

"So?"

"You just destroyed every potential evidence we could have used!"

"So?"

"Is that all can say! 'So'!?"

"No.."

"Dammit Archer! This is not a joke!"

"I know"

"Then stop it already! Just how are we going to chase the ones responsible for those missing people!?"

"I'm sorry, 'We'?"

"Yeah! You heard me!"

"I don't remember working with you guys. As far as I know, 'you' ruined my mission. 'You' interfered with an official Menagerian 'BLACK OP' operation. Not to mention TEAM RWBY, disobeying orders of their professors and abandoning their duties. 'I' have to fix this shit up. While 'You' go on your way back to Beacon and tell your Headmaster that you failed your mission…. Savvy?"

"Why you!"

"Oh hey what's that?" the lad tried to change the topic and pointed behind Yang.

"Nice try Archer, I won't fall for that agai—" Yang was cut off when Ruby grab her shoulder.

 ***SNIFF***

There was dripping sound and some kind of smell that filled the hall. It was a stench the girls wasn't familiar with but it wasn't knew for Winter, Raven and Archer….

"Yang is right, we still need to find the missing train personnel" whispered Raven to Winter.

Winter nod in agreement. Though her eyes was filled with worry, "Something tells me…. We don't need to look far"

Out of curiosity Yang opened the nearby door that says 'storage area'. She noticed the sound of dripping liquid that echoed the room got stronger. Before she can move forward, archer already pushed her aside and went in first.

"Is this some kind of Water Tank?" asked Yang.

"…" No one replied. Instead Archer stood in the corner of the railing. Although it was dark, he knows exactly what was before them, "Hey Yang…. I think it's better if you don't see this" He was emotionless.

"What are you talking about? If the enemy is here or was here we should investigate and look for clues"

"That may be true, but don't do it"

Archer was serious. His eye wasn't hinting any jokes. It was a sight he once saw, or perhaps he was used to it already, "This is too much for you"

"Shut up!... Weiss, can you shed some light over here!?"

"Sure" Weiss used her rapier weapon and pointed upwards. With her glyphs activating, a ball of light suddenly illuminated the entire area. Yang jumped down to get a better view of the surrounding. She made a few steps forward until she felt something beneath her boots. There seems to be a liquid substance that filled the room floor. However, as Yang took more steps, the liquid splashed partially over her own face. As the light illuminated more of the spot she was standing, she began to shake. Yang just realize where she was standing and the sight she was staring at.

The entire room was filled with bodies, dead and dismembered bodies. The number of bodies is almost the same number that could be found on a mannequin factory. Organs and other body parts was all over the place. The liquid she thought to be water was no water at all. It was blood, the floor was flooded with it… and it was still warm.

"That stench we've been smelling all this time…. Was this?" said Blake, this time she wasn't able to keep her stomach together. She had to let it out as the nausea was too much for her.

"What…. Happened here" added Weiss. She couldn't hold the tears. Weiss felt nothing but pity for these victims, to the point that she can no longer look at the room.

The fancy equipment, even the walls…. everything was painted with red as the blood splatted everywhere.

"Didn't I warned you?...I told you not to look" Archer's face was emotionless, it was a free of any forms of discuss, remorse, even pity.

"S-shut up!... You… Your ..always making fun of me….. dammit" Yang held herself together and fought the urge to puke out of the scene she is seeing or the first time in her life.

"This is no time for pride… nothing's wrong with it" Archer now jumped down as well. This time he was walking right pass the corpses and whatever inner parts of the body that laid around. He even took off a ripped arm that was still holding on to a door handle, "I'll punch anyone who could see this and not bat an eye"

"W-what do you even mean by punch, idiot!" Yang held her back against a pillar trying to keep herself up, "Aren't you standing there just looking fine!?"

"Yang…" Raven couldn't help but to feel hurt with that rapture. She partially blame herself to even think she can protect her own daughter from the world. She had to admit it sooner or later, that something like this was destined to be seen by any individual aspiring to be a huntsmen or a huntress.

The problem is… Yang and her team wasn't ready for this. They were too curious to see the 'reality' of the war against the 'True Order'.

"You're right, but now is not the time for emotion" said Archer. He quickly reached down and knelt beside a corpse. Ruby saw it as the lad took something and placed it inside his left pocket.

"What!?"

Suddenly, a raptor appeared and went for Archer. However, the guy managed to grabbed the Grimm with his bare hand. He held tightly over the creatures neck as it struggled to free itself, "Stalking in the darkness huh?" Archer's didn't even flinch. It was like he was another person. He wasn't the joking, criticizing, humiliating kind of lad that Yang and the others knew, and he wasn't faking it.

With monstrous grip, he snap the Grimm's neck without a sweat, "You might find something if you looked here, but let it go"

The lad now went back and joined the others, "We need to destroy this place… If nothing else, it'll slow down the enemy"

"B-but the bodies… How are we…" Weiss hesitated. They we're still humans, they have the right to be properly buried.

"Here…" Archer threw a small bag over to Weiss, "What's this?"

When she was confused but still opened it, "Are these…. Dog tags and… ID's?" Winter looked away. Judging from the sight of the ID and the Dog tag designs, it was the missing SDC train personnel.

"Those tags and ID's belongs to the crew…. Take it"

"B-but!"

"We can't bury them all…. At least, we can remember them through their names…. Pray for them…. Let them have peace"

"I won't rest until their death receives justice!" be loud by Ruby.

"Fine, just go already….. Raven will you please"

Raven shrugged, "The magnetic field here is still too strong. We still can't teleport to a safe distance"

"Damn…." Curse Archer.

 ***EARTHQUAKE***

"What was that?" asked Weiss.

Everyone was startled when the entire base shook. It was like something exploded, or something big fell. Everyone tried to hold on to wherever they can as the shacking went more and more violent. The walls began to crack and as well as the ceiling.

"We need to get out of here!" shouted Ruby

 ***EARTHQUAKE***

Archer quickly thought of what he can do to the current predicament, _"Shit… I can't call Veronica now. Even if I did, it won't make a difference! Maybe 'Ice' ourselves so we won't be crushed by the earth, but who's going to save us?"_

Things were going south as their current location was getting smaller and more chaotic, "Just run as fast as you can and try to get out of here!"

Everyone did as shouted by Winter. Until another herd of Raptors block their way, "Dammit!"

"There's no time, we're going to be buried alive!" shouted Blake.

"Quickly! Everyone! band together and brace yourselves!" shouted Raven. She already took Yang and Ruby while Winter took Weiss and Blake. The two woman hugged and tried to cover the girls away from harm.

It was hopeless, they were all about to die.

Yang tried to reach over to Archer but the lad wasn't reaching back. In fact the lad was just standing there like boss. He was actually trap on a thought right now. He was confused for one fact, there wasn't any shadows. He was standing there with the lights above him shacking as the tremors got more stronger but he didn't had his shadow.

Then it clicked all together.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" roared Archer. He had his arms crossed and gave a very smug look with determined eyes. He stood with both pride and courage. The lad was fearless despite the entire Forever Fall was about to be his grave.

Then as if by a flip of a switch, everything went black. Darkness covered everything, it was accompanied by silences as the shacking and the loud crumbling of the base unexpectedly stopped.

Little did they know they were already saved, "What's happening?" asked Yang who peeked one eye open.

"I…I know this place!" added Blake.

"Are we…. Dead?" asked Weiss.

"No" said by a mysterious voice.

"Who was that?" asked Winter.

"Someone who I can't believe I'll be happy see" replied Archer. He then turned to his left.

"Uhh…. That's quite nice of you Archer!" said Neo who magically popped out of the darkness. Though she took 2 steps back and gave out a doubting look, "Wait…. You 'are' archer right?"

The lad frowned, "I hate you…"

"Yup, that's him alright"

"Wait Neo!?" asked Ruby.

"Is there another pipsqueak in Remnant who can ruin everybody's day just so she can entertain herself?" remarked by Archer.

Ruby had teary eyes, she broke from Raven and ran towards the said pipsqueak, "NEO!" She immediately hugged her tight.

"It's nice to see you too Ruby"

"We missed you! 'I' missed you!"

"Well….." the girl hesitated for a moment, "I did too, sort of" the two girls only giggled.

"What took you so long?" asked Archer.

"Well we are sort of busy with some Grimm outside. We had to reduce the numbers so we took a while"

"We?" asked Winter.

"Yeah… This is a 'war' so the Menagerian Army isn't going to let this one pass. The enemy shall have a taste of the power of the iron fist of Fort Castle!" Neo's eyes was sparkling in a way as she proudly delivered that statement.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Oh! Sorry. I forgot" she quickly turned around, "Bezaliel (angel of the Shadow) can you be a dear please?" as soon as Neo requested and called her angel. The physical dark space began to shift and somewhat dispel as the darkness began to fade. The moment the shadow disappeared, the girls was surprised to see that they were already outside the base. Though the surrounding was different as the number of trees was reduced and the smell of something burning was present in the air.

Something was burning. It was so hot that the light from it illuminated the evening sky.

From a far, their eyes was pinned on a particular location that was scorching in flames to the ground.

"That's… Dimmesdale!" confirmed by Blake.

"The city is burning…" Weiss lost the energy in her legs and collapse in the ground. While she knelt down with despair engulfing what's left of the fighting spirit she had before. She felt powerless.

"No…. just…..just how many innocent people had to die?" cried Ruby.

Archer sighed, he pointed left side of the City towards the clearing open field of the main gate, "Look closely…"

Winter was confused, "What are those!?" she was pertaining to the mass of golden figures moving around fighting darker figures obviously meant the Grimm.

"That ladies…. is the Menagerian Army. The Golden soldiers of the sacred tree. Protectors of the knowledge and the peace"

The girls as well as Winter and Raven were amazed at the sight. If they can tell right, the number of soldiers reaches a hundred or three hundred, and possibly more. The massive battalion looked like glistening in gold as the yellow and white armor converged at the center. They were aligned in a straight line, with their shields up and interlock with one another.

There was a 3 lined defenses all set up at the main gate, at the front line and the portion of the crippled wall protecting the city. At the main gate, the regular forces was holding their ground as they continued to rain down artillery fire towards the Grimm raptors while the Menagerian men defends them with their shields.

At the west part of the crippled Wall, most of the regular military men already retreated and sought for the safe evacuation of the citizen. While another defense was set up to block any more Grimm from entering the breach.

While at the front line, deep in the forest, the fight rages on. The said Golden soldiers was up to their names, as each of them showed no fear in battle. They were armed with titanium longs swords and durable shield which did nothing but to amplify their skills in battle. They were a force that swept the forest of Forever Fall. (Imagine the elvish Army in 'The Hobbit' battle of the five armies)

Not that the soldiers was against the uses of guns and other shifting weapons, but they choose to keep to the tradition. If they needed fire power they can just use their Aura and manipulate it to their advantage, like Archer with his bow. Nevertheless, they were strong in both fighting and discipline as the fight grew more and more dangerous, the men kept their cool and followed their orders well.

Amongst the fighting men, stands one individual clad in a blue robe. He had eyes that was unwavering and was filled with anger. The sight of the man was so familiar with Ruby. Even if the guy was wearing different clothing, she would recognize that scraggly blonde hair anywhere.

"That's Jaune!"

* * *

Our dear Knightly Blonde was getting tired of it all. He was tired of seeing Cities or villages like Dimmesdale, burning. Although the people were safe, Jaune couldn't stand the scene anymore. So with forceful hands, he took his fancy looking robe off and let the gushing wind carry it elsewhere. The lad grabbed something from behind and carried it towards the battlefield.

Seeing that a knight was entering the AO. The rest of the squadron leaders called back their men and regroup. They were trained to follow orders because after all, a well-planned and organized counter measures ensures the success of the mission.

Jaune was carrying two large rectangular object behind him. He placed it on the ground only to take one of the objects and held it like a rocket launcher. When he fired it towards the incoming wave of Grimm, what came out wasn't missiles, it was swords. 2-3 dozens of swords gushed out all at the same time. Although it was nothing but a hail of sharp blades, it unleashed all hell towards the enemy. He took the other and fired it as well. Soon hundreds of blades rained down the Grimm, tearing the monsters apart.

Archer had to chuckle on what Jaune was doing, "Not going to use 'Judgement' huh?... that stubbornness will one day kill you, Jaune"

Archer hated the fact that Jaune was too into his 'Be human' promise thing. Not that he was totally against it but he prefers for him to use the core and all its powers to end the 'True Order'. After all, that was their goal to begin with.

"I'll leave you guys for now. Do us a favor and take some rest. We'll deal with this madness ourselves" said Neo with a confident and utterly smug look on her face, "No offense but…. This is kind of a 'Fort Castle' business. And by that I mean stay out of it. To us, all of you are nothing but civilians. So let me repeat myself…." Neo's eyes showed nothing but a fearsome glare of a 100% seriousness, "Stay out of it"

The rest of the girls was silent. They were clearly surprised to see the ice-cream maniac 'Neo' doing something like that for the first time. They were all exhausted, not from all the fighting. Rather, they were exhausted mentally as they tried to forget those dead bodies earlier. While Raven and Winter simply nod in agreement.

She was already hopping her way to the battle when Archer had to ask, "Where are you going?"

"I'm in charge of the west flank. We're establishing a safe zone out of this chaos. Your free to joint with us Archer if you want"

Archer just let out a sigh and went back on 'observing' the situation. He suddenly felt bored.

Anyway back to our Blonde Knight….

Jaune smiled as he took slow steps towards the Grimm. He reached for the nearest blade and held it firmly. However, in just a blink of an eye, he went sonic as he dashed left and right and killed the Raptors. Head and other body parts flew all over the place. If he was deadly with Crescent Rose back at Mountain Glenn, he was even deadlier now. The hail of blades that showered the area was his own personal playground. It gave him so much advantage. All he had to do was to grab a sword and kill the Raptor, and that went on with ease.

Jaune quickly grabbed more swords and used it like it was nothing but clothing as he gracefully took turns with each Blades. He even used his legs and every part of his body including his mouth to aid him as he swiftly eliminated his enemy. (Imagine Jaune like he was Mifune in Soul eater or maybe Killer Bee with his 7 sword technique)

The number of the Grimm Raptors was reduced to a smaller—more manageable size. Hundreds of severed Grimm body parts laid in the ground. They didn't disappeared right away because Jaune went so fast that the enemy wasn't able to even react on time.

 ***GULP***

"Wow….. Jaune is really… strong" commented by Blake. She had to force a gulp on what she saw. Base on how Jaune fights, he can easily out maneuvered Blake when they sparred together from way back. He could have easily kill her if the Blonde was in the mood. Which gave the cat Faunus a lot of goosebumps.

While everyone was amazed about the Blonde. Ruby was the opposite. What she saw gave her more concerning thoughts about the knight. She wasn't interested on how Jaune fights. What she wants to see was him, happy and free, from everything….. Sure the dork could be smiling right now but from what Ruby can tell, he wasn't honest. Those eyes was filled with fear, anger and regret. He was still engulfed in the shadow of the past and Ruby was sick of it.

About her 'Maiden' power,…. She had to keep quiet. It was actually Prof. Ozpin who asked it personally, so that her safety as well as her Teammates was secured. However, right now…. She wasn't going to waste this chance. Ruby was going to confront Jaune once and for all.

* * *

Jaune was already scoring his 57th kill of the night when his left cheek suddenly went numb. It was a sensation that baffled him as everything went slow and the vibration of the phenomenon seemed to have affected his hearing. Rose petals began to scatter his vision as it swayed with the breeze.

 ***SLAP***

"COWARD!"

That was the only word that echoed the battlefield. It was so loud that the rest of the soldiers halted momentarily and looked towards the source of it. And the source of it ladies and gentlemen was none other than our dear little Ruby who just used her semblance, passing the raging battle only to give Jaune a solid slap on the face.

Jaune snapped back to reality. Ruby's slap shook his brain really good, "R-Ruby….. W..W-hat are you doing here?

Ruby took Jaune and grabbed him by his collar, "Your nothing but a coward!"

"What? What do you even mean?"

"You've done nothing but ran! Running away from the past. Running away from the truth. Running away from the future. Most importantly! You've been running away from me!" Ruby clenched her fist so tight, her nails nearly cut through her palm. She's been fighting the tears back as much as she can. She just can't lose her bearings right now, not when she was in the mood to have this long overdue confrontation.

"I..I.. I'm not—"

 ***SLAP***

"You killed my mom!"

Jaune knows he has a heart, because it's aching. Those words was enough to shatter his heart into dust. The pain of regret began to toy his mind as surging questions began to flood his consciousness, "H-how…. Did you—"

He was cut off when Ruby began to punch his chest. It wasn't much of a punch because they were empty but filled with emotion that destroyed Jaune not physically but emotionally.

"Y-You…. Killed my mom…" Ruby leaned closer and settled her head against his chest. Tears fell as she continued to hit the blonde with light punches.

"I-I'm sorry….. Ruby" Jaune began to tear up as well. Those wore the words he wanted to say to her all this time. Although he was planning his words carefully, he couldn't exactly say anything, he couldn't even gesture a hug for the one he cares for a lot.

"It's unfair…." The red reaper whispered.

"I… know"

"Why…. Why did it had to be you!" shouted Ruby, "You… were the first friend I made in Beacon…. I… I trusted you!"

Jaune couldn't even look her in the eye, "I know…. I failed you…. I failed to—"

"You lied to me! You were my best friend!"

"I thought… it was for the best"

"And you just ran away! Without saying anything!"

"I….. was protecting you"

"No you weren't!"

"I don't want any of you to be drag into a world… handmade by my sins"

"That's not an excuse!"

"Ruby, please. Just… go already"

"Is that all you have to say!?"

Jaune hesitated. Actually there's a lot he wanted to say but couldn't muster the courage to begin, "Y-yes" He began to break from Ruby and turned around, "Go home Ruby….. please, stay safe and away…. From me"

He started to walk but stopped when the girl suddenly grab him from behind and lock her arms as she hug him tenderly, "I won't" she whispered.

Jaune was confused, "W-why? Just go and be a huntress…. Just… forget about me! I'm no one. I-I am a person without a future"

"No… I won't let go"

"I killed your mother! I took away a part of your childhood! You should hate me! Detest me! Curse me!"

"I can never….. change the past. It's true you took my mother from me. She was all I ever wanted….." Ruby began to cry even more.

"Then please….. Just forget about me. I am nothing but a murderer. I don't have any right to be your friend anymore…." Jaune began to force Ruby's grip of him free.

"But… why do I still like you…." Jaune stopped.

"I like you Jaune….. That's another thing I can't change. No matter how much you turn the world around. You still killed my mom, but at the same time, I still like you"

Jaune was about to say something back when someone suddenly interrupted the moment. (Dammit Archer!)

"Ehe-Ehem!" faked Archer," Sorry to intervene with your 'so lovey-dovey' reunion here but… Jaune" the lad gestured to the left.

 ***THUD***

"What the was that?" asked Ruby. Sudden tremor wasn't over. It continued again and again, only this time it was more powerful and it seemed they got closer from the source.

 ***THUD***

Archer awkwardly grin, "Sorry, I haven't ate anything all day…. So I'm—"

 ***THUD***

"Not that!... THAT!" pointed Ruby.

Jaune turned around, only to see a gigantic tail swinging their way. It was accompanied with monstrous roar that was so loud it silenced the entire battle. Even the Raptors stopped attacking and began to ran away.

Archer crossed his arms and gave an entertained look, "Oh shit, that's Godzilla…."

"God—What?"

"You know! Godzilla! The giant mutant lizard! Haven't you watched the movie or read the book!? That's him!" the guy was like super hype with the scene. He had his eyes twinkling like stars.

"Is this how I look like when I see weapons?" asked Ruby to herself.

Jaune shook his head and went back to reality, "Archer…. When we get back. We'll have a serious talk about your choice of genre over books"

"Nha-ah-ah!" Archer protested, "It's called research…."

* * *

 **Somewhere out there….**

Cinder Fall is a devious woman. She alone shaped the current Remnant to what it is now. Her plans went accordingly and without fail. The invasion of Vale was nothing but a mere hiccup of the grand master plan. Therefore, now is the time for everything to come into place. If Remnant is to be destroyed, then it will destroyed along with all the figures that radiates hope. The same goes for the knights.

She took her time as she peacefully walked passed some monument and sculptures of ancient art that depicts heroes. She stopped when she noticed a statue with an bible based angel extending his hand upon a human who was reaching for help. The irony of it was too much for her, enough to make her laugh. When dust crystals was discovered and technology flourished, religion died. There was no more reason for man to call upon god for help.

"Since the industrial revolution, Humanity used its Technological knowledge for conflict and repeatedly risk its own extinction. Though great leaders appears in time, they reached the end of their lives in a few decades. And the world always returns to a state of chaos"

Adam was just behind her. He was all healed and well. In fact he was itching to shed some human blood, "That's the history of the world, of Humanity"

"Humanity never learns from the past"

"That is exactly why the foolish king created the knights and established Fort Castle…. Those with greater power and life span will save humanity from annihilation"

Cinder gave a low laugh of amusement. Adam caught on with everything and even the true history of the shattered moon, "It seem you have forgotten that the everything has an end"

"You are right…. The huntsmen, Huntresses, Academies, knights, Kingdoms, and Fort Castle… all will eventually fade"

Cinder faced the White Fang leader, "Even the King's foolish dream…"

Adam's gripped on his weapon got tighter as anger fueled his determination, "I will end it all.."

"You will, my dear Adam… you will" she then placed her hands to his faces and gently brush them tenderly.

"Henceforth… I will be your knight… Cinder"

"I entrust my life in your capable hands…. For the Queen"

* * *

 **Well there we go!**

 **Next chapter 'False Dream'**

 **Don't forget to leave a review**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	35. Chapter 34 : False Dreams

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 34!**

 **Still hype for Volume 4! Here's chapter 34!**

 **Yehey I don't own RWBY! Good for me?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me and my story, and thanks for your patience with my grammars and misspellings. You're all AWESOME!**

* * *

 **Chapter 34 : False Dreams**

Dreams are the most unexplainable sensation one individual can experience. Because sometimes, they become so real that you'd just want to sleep forever. Giving you something you'd always wish to happen, like a happily ever after for example. If you experienced one yourself, good for you. However, dreams can be deceiving.

One blazing night, was the turning point of everything.

The war over the enchanted ones was near its end. Even when the creatures of the unknown realm and the elder giants poured out of the 'Door', nothing or no one was going to stop the King in putting an end to 'Ova'. The night was dark that even the planetary moon wasn't visible through the thick clouds that covered the sky. All that can be seen and heard was noise and the flames of the battle raging on for 3 days none stop. The Empire of the Freemen was being put to the test. As hordes of devilish demons went on a rampage in the battlefield. Threatening to end all of Humanity and cleanse the world of such life forms.

Every hero that was under the flag of the Empire fought relentlessly against whatever the god 'Ova' threw at them. They didn't showed any hint of exhaustion nor loss of hope, for one Hero was giving his all. This Hero was called with many names. The Royal and divine graced ruler of men, the son of light, the lion of the empire, the sword of the poor, and more. His real name, was Arthurian Arconovia the first. In layman's term, King Arthur Arc.

He was known for his unrivaled skills and powers that can move mountains, tame seas and rule all of man. But having such power, he refused to use them. Instead, he used his abilities to unite all of Humanity. Show compassion for the people who needs help. Forgive the ones who hurt him once, and share the richest of his kingdom to all nations of the world. He alone managed to call all of man to serve him, be an empire not through bloodshed but understanding, be protectors but not dictators, be the hope but not the sole keeper of it. He wisely used his influence and united man under one flag and one goal. To free all of Humanity from the hands of the dark one.

There he was, standing in the middle of the battlefield. Greased in dirt and blood. With his weapon Crocea Mors, he blocked every attack and with his sword, he strike forth the unholy creatures down. The scene was palpable, none of the men believed the sight. The battle was like a fight between Titans only this time, the other one was a human. He didn't stop, he didn't flatter, and he kept moving forward. He was the greatest example of human perseverance. With or without his powers, he refused to stay down, he never ran nor did he cower in a corner. He promised to all of his subjects, to all of his fellow humans… That he will bring eternal peace upon this world, and shall free their children from the unforgiving cycle of hatred and suffering.

This is it. The final battle that will decide the fate of all creation. The fight that will unlock the future. The fight that will create and fulfill his dream. He was accompanied by his Royal Knights, an assemblage of all the mightiest Heroes and Warriors alike, of the Empire. A house of knights that was compromised of 72 bloodline of Royal spear and shield of the people. They were not forced to fight this battle nor they choose to fight for the king alone, but rather they choose to fight for the future that the new generation deserves. With every ounce of their fighting spirit, they did not fell in the hands of Ova and his temptation.

With one final blow. Those 72 Knights was able to turn the tide of the campaign. They were able to push through towards the gate and seal it. Under the words of the great king and his curse… He casted the creatures of the unknown, back to where they came from. By doing so, they have won the battle…. But sadly, not the war.

For one final showdown was still scheduled to take place between the King Arthur and the god Ova themselves. The earth shook, the mountains crumbled down, the seas was divide and the sky crack under the sheer power of both beings. A man was actually going against a god. An unimaginable sight that not even the witnesses couldn't find the words to describe.

The fight lasted for 7 days. When the moment came, the great king was able to vanquish the darkness. Seeing the end was near and the destiny cannot be change. The god 'Ova' took out his final trump card. He can never accept defeat brought by the hands of a mere mortal. If the god of darkness was going to be defeated forever, then he will bring this world with him, in the eternal oblivion.

The once divine being called fort 'Abyss', the creature that devours all. This gigantic creature was black in color, it was also formless. All it had was the shadow that devoured everything, color, sound, light, and life. Everything turned to coal, it became a land of the dead. Those who were unfortunate enough to be caught by the shadow was sucked of all life. Their flesh immediately turned to ash and all that remains afterwards, were nothing but their black bones.

The god laugh as he slowly turns to sand, slowly drifting into nothing, "You may have defeated me, king. But you have failed to save your world!" his laughter grew louder and louder as the world was shattered. With the destruction of creation, the so called god of darkness disappeared as well. From the pinnacle of victory, stands the King as he watched it all happen. None have survived the apocalypse. None but the King alone lived to see it all at end. But he did not falter, he was no king if he let this destruction be the end of him nor will he allow his promises be nothing but words.

With all his might, he shouted on top of his voice, "I call forth the ones who split from the divide. The spawns of the creation of God himself. The ones who found their purpose in thy cycle of life and death. Hear me divine beings of the Heavens and grant me what my heart seeks and what my soul wants…."

From the call, came forth 4 heavenly beings with divine powers that levels no ordinary Angels.

Raziel (Angel of Mysteries)

Azrael (Angel of Death)

Zachriel (Angel of Memory)

Eistibus (Angel of Divination)

They descended from the divide that separated the material world and eternal realm. Light of the unknown wonders lit the world up and gave the call of the great king the honor of their audience and answer, "Our King of the mortal ever so divine of pure love and light. You summon us, Oh great King?" said the Angels in unison.

"Let this be not the end of creation!" The king raised his arms, "Fulfill my Wish….. my dream!"

"Oh great King. You of all the mortals, knows the magnitude of your desire? Do you not fear death?" answered Eistibus (Angel of Divination)

The king looked to the shattered world and all the life that he once ruled, "What is life without someone to share it with?"

Azrael (Angel of Death) lowered himself to the king's side, "My King…. You have truly ascended all the mortals, for your love knows no bounds" the angle presented his book of life and death, "Your name was never written in my book. Even Zachriel is a witness to that. You were never destined to die"

"So my destiny is to roam this … land?" The king took out a necklace that had 2 rings conjoined with one another, "I have gave my word to my people…. And now I have failed them….. Penny…."

The king's face glowed with hope once more, "I have another promise to keep but my people's future must come first" The king looked into Eistibus (Angel of Divination), "Oh the seeker and the caretaker of the future. Hold thy will" The king took the necklace off and handed it to the angel, "You said once that I do not shape nor do I hold my own destiny…. " the angel was bewildered but still, he took the item offered by the King, "Let me be the first…"

He now turned to Zachriel (Angel of Memory), "Let me be the first and I dare pray be the last to suffer the cruelty of the Ancient sins"

Angel lowered only her heard as she knew the desire of the King in her heart. Raziel (Angel of Mysteries) stepped forward, "You are truly an existence that defies all of rationality and defies the will of the creator Monty…"

"No…." The King said, "I have uphold my destiny by defeating Ova. From this moment on…. I am no longer bound by the Creator's prophesy. I now hold my own destiny" the king now took his armor off, "I, Arthur… King of the Empire of the united Freemen, shall now take my grand exit"

"As you wish, great King…." The Angels didn't shed tears. They simply kept their divine expression, for each of them and all the angels in the heaven knows…. They'll meet again.

Now the great king stood in the doors of the eternal and took out the core within his body, "Hear my wish and grant me my dream fulfilled…." From the door, The tree of life appeared in view, "Eion Sof" The king briefly paused as a familiar figure stood on the other side of the door. It was a girl who was crying for some reason, but those were tears of happiness. The king smiled back, "I will always love you Penny…"

The man sighed, "Please… no matter how long it takes….. wait for me" Penny nod with glee, "I will wait for you my king…. My love"

With that, the king mustered all the powers that the core had, "Grant my dream be fulfilled!"

A blinding light erupted from the man, everything became a blur as every realm that existed, shifted. The 'Earth' that was filled with death suddenly turned white and illuminated like diamonds that reflected the sun's light. From the dark portion of the cosmos, came and gave birth to a new world. A world that was anew of life, "Let this world be named…. Remnant….."

The land, the sea and the sky was filled with various colors and forms of life. Man was among them. Although it was not the same nor was it beautiful as the world created by God himself. But the King was satisfied, he was never destined to end all of darkness, he was destined to make sure humanity and all of creation is to survive the great peril Ova opposed.

Out of the love the king had over his subjects, he bestowed them the right or the chance to be born anew. Everyone human that perished from the old 'Earth' was now reborn in the world of 'Remnant', "Let not earth be forgotten. Instead let it be an example….When we hit our deepest, we stand again and more open for change…. Let Earth be now the Shattered moon, the object of the Ancient Sin"

The king now turned to Remnant, "And let this world be blessed henceforth….. Faunus, Aries…. Watch over them all….. Devine Angels, ….. protect the will of Monty….Guide humanity…... Keep moving forward…." From the words of a dying king, all the angles in heaven wept.

Azrael (Angel of Death) appeared again, "I have now written your name, my King. You can now rest in peace if you so forth choose. If not, you have 10 days before you die in your sleep, peacefully"

"Thank you… old friend" The king smiled warmly. Not caring about the words of the Angel of death himself. He was an honest soul that never backed down nor let the negativity drag him in despair.

The scene and the moment was almost perfect, if it weren't for one major setback. A demonic laugher echoed throughout the cosmos, "Foolish King!"

The man kept his passive face on, "You are the manifestation that will always exist….. I know you'll be reborn… Ova"

That laughter stopped, from the shadows… came out a being that resembles a female human figure, "My name is not Ova…. My name is Salem…." The evil witch grinned maniacally.

"You're a fool for creating another 'Earth'…. I will make sure to lay waste to it!" She knew that the King had few little power left. The magnitude of his wish or dream rather was the same weight as his soul. In exchange for it was everything that defines himself as a human being, as it was his original form as 'life' the creator Monty made.

The man didn't flinched, "No…. that's not who you are… Queen"

The said woman turned towards him, "Your words baffles me…. King…. What do you even mean—"

"Ova wanted to destroy Earth…. You on the other hand… wants to rule it do you not?"

The queen frowned, "What makes you think I want to rule this pitiful world… these Humans?"

"Because you're not Ova…. Because you are Salem….." The queen suddenly roared in anger, "ENOUGH WITH YOUR POISONOUS WORDS. YOU ARE A FOOL! YOU ARE A PATHETIC HUMAN TO EVER THINK YOU CAN RID THIS WORLD OF THE DARKNESS!"

"It was never my destiny to defeat darkness….." the man simply smiled, "I will let that job fall to the right person at the right time"

"HAHAHA There will never be another mortal that can ascend the thrown of god! Your precious remnant will burn!" flurry purple flames erupted from her as if she was already burning. Thinking it would scare the man before her, although she was surprised to see that the King kept smiling at her.

"Then….. I'll wish you luck…"

"You seem confident, King…. Surely you do not think—"

"Let's have a deal Salem….. what do you say?"

The queen was baffled, "A deal?"

"Ten Thousand years from now. It will determine what force can rule this world, the darkness or the light… No creatures of the realms shall appear in Remnant…."

The queen was skeptic but still kept a devious smile, "How about your Angels?"

"They are not to enter this world, if not called forth. Though they can interfere if the deal is being violated by malicious foreign bodies"

The queen smirked, "I will only agree with your proposal…. If you let me do one thing"

"What is it?"

"Let me pour forth the seven sin that Ova made, only this time…. They will be given form. Each sin that man does regardless the act will give birth to Grimm…."

"Deal…" The king responded quickly. Which made the Queen grin even more.

"You are but a fool…. King"

The king only smiled even more, "Don't underestimate the power of Humanity"

* * *

 **Current date and time…**

Godzilla was an overstatement. The gigantic creature that now stood before Dimmesdale was a bit smaller than how the books describe the creature or how the movie showed him to be. The creature did look like a giant lizard but with more… Grimm. It had the basic recognizable assets such as scary monstrous mask, sharp teeth, red eyes, sharp nails, deadly spike from its back and a gigantic ass—I mean tail…

Jaune was stunned to even say a word, and Archer was having the time of his life, "OMG! I love how it tries to kill us. It's soooo amazing!"

"Really Archer?" asked Jaune. Clearly he was not impressed.

"Hell yeah! Such destruction on a large scale!"

Hearing that statement, the blonde chuckled in disbelief, "Then I don't suppose you'll mind when the City is completely destroy huh? The councilor will take that out of your paycheck and the rest of your savings"

Archer immediately froze, who's going to pay for his comics and other useless stuff he bought himself. Who's going to pay for his monthly first member subscription over Roosterteeth?

"Hehe did I said like? I mean I hate it! I really, really hate it! Come here you oversize lizard! I'll stick an exploding arrow right up at your gigantic ass!"

Jaune sighed, he was hopeless, though Ruby giggled in the byplay, "Jaune, what's the plan?" asked the miniature reaper.

"Keep it from reaching the City. Do everything to attract it away from Dimmesdale" he looked to Archer. This stuff was his specialty, "Archer…. Go boom"

"I'll call down 'Veronica' only if you call 'Gilgamesh'…." The guy means it seriously which made Ruby a little confused. She wondered if that was the name of a weapon or another knight.

The blonde eyed his fellow knight, "You know I won't do that Archer, there are too many people around"

"I think you should. Before those 'too many' people die…." Okay Ruby was now even more confused, there was friction between the two. It suffocated the air around them.

"Uhm guys….. are we going to do this or not?"

"Why of course Ruby…. I'm just waiting for Jaune to make the first move … it takes a few minutes for me to ready myself, while Jaune here can instantly deal with the monster"

"Jaune?..."

The said blonde was quiet, he acted like he was observing the scene, trying to make a plan. But in truth, he was conflicted right now. Archer was right, but 'Gilgamesh' is a trump card Jaune had under his sleeve. He refuse to call 'him' unless the situation calls for a bigger guy to fight. But who was he kidding, the situation is already life or death.

"Fine… Head to point Delta, 59 degrees north, 70 degrees south… have veronica ready by then. Use Leukocyte"

"Copy that" Archer took his scroll out and typed in a series of codes, "Take position on quadrant 2 east, 50 degrees to the left then Call 'Gilgamesh'. Try to minimized the diameter of destruction by 4 out of 10 ratio. Lessen 'Gilgamesh's size by 25 meters. Ruby go with Jaune…" though she has no clue what the two teen was talking about, she just nod and went with it.

Jaune now stood, "Got it…... The operation will start in 4, 3, 2…"

Archer smirked even more, "THE HUNGRY RABBIT JUMPS!"

The three went and dashed out. Ruby was fast because of her semblance but the situation needs for her to be faster if possible. Surprisingly, she couldn't keep up with Jaune, and she was already at top speed. Seeing that the girl was a bit struggling with him, Jaune did a cut back drift and caught Ruby. He swept her off her feet and carried her like a princess. Which made Ruby blush… despite crying earlier.

"Ruby….. We….. I'll…" Jaune stopped when he felt Ruby's hand on his cheeks, "We'll get over this, okay? We just have to stay positive"

Ruby was being optimistic, that was her nature but it was accompanied not by a determined look. She was giving her warmest smile, it was so uplifting that it managed to warm Jaune's heart. Her optimism is contagious ….. in a good way. The blonde held her tightly wishing he can give her a hug but that can wait. There was still an oversize lizard to deal with.

Soon Jaune and Ruby reached the coordinates. He immediately relaxed and took a meditating breathing as he ready himself. Since Mountain Glenn, he still had enough energy to power up the core and call forth 'Gilgamesh' at least 1 or 2 more times. He did a computation of the amount of energy needed to keep himself alive as well as the quantity of energy he needs to store up for the 'True Order'. He was not going to extend his life anymore.

He knelt in the ground as he ready himself but Ruby called and knelt with him. She took his hands and held it firmly, "Jaune…. Don't be afraid… Let me and Penny help you. You're not alone"

 _P-Penny? Who is she_? Jaune asked himself, he was a bit curious of the name. It sounded familiar to him. Even so, he nod, "Ruby… I don't know who told you the truth between me and your mom. But seeing that you already know about it suggests that you know my story. All of it"

Ruby smiled and gave a single nod.

"You know of the things I did. The amount of blood on my hands, the number of lives I took and destroyed….. and yet you still believed in me?"

"You're no longer the Reaper you were then. You are now Jaune Arc….." Ruby held Jaune's hands firmly, "You are specially to me…. You are not alone….. and Please don't try to be lonely anymore" Ruby now broke from him but only for a moment. She spread her arms as she hugged Jaune tightly. The blonde was thankful for everything. Ruby was someone who change him for the better. His life was worthless up until he met her. If this destiny was something he cannot escape, Ruby was that one factor that saved him from eternal darkness. What happens from here on out, he will always give his best to keep Ruby safe.

As blue eyes interlocked with silver, both teens leaned closer to each other.

"Thank you….." His lips found hers…..

* * *

 **Unknown realm…**

Penny stood in an open field of a garden that was abundant in life. It was normal seeing that she was the Maiden of Spring. She was wearing a white dress that extends all the way to her knees. It has matching long sleeves while her hair swayed with the breeze, as she stares at the man that she have long awaited to see again. He had a simple white shirt on, and jeans.

"You…. You came for me" the maiden couldn't fought the tears anymore.

"I promised didn't I?… I hope I didn't made you wait too long?"

"No" Penny shrugged happily and giggled innocently, "You did what you had to do"

The King then took out the necklace, and removed the chain. He then presented the intertwined rings, it was simple but beautiful, "P-Penny…. I… um…"

Penny suddenly pouted and turned around. They haven't seen each other for ten thousand years and here he goes again with his shyness and dorkiness.

"A-A-Ah Penny… Are you perhaps angry at me? I-I'm sorry for making you wait…. This long" the man somewhat slumped, feeling guilty for all of it. 10 thousand years was too long, he knows that.

"At that moment, if you hadn't called out my name…. I probably wouldn't even be here…" Penny now smiled as she stepped closer.

The king mustered his courage up and knelt down, "P-Penny Polendina. Will you be my wife?" his voice was a bit shaky but the guy meant every word of it. Hearing it, Penny now walked closer to the man who means so much to her, "You finally said it. I've been waiting all this time"

"Not even death can keep us apart" The king smiled, "I promise you"

"I know…" Penny reached up gave a small kiss on his lips, "You always keep your promise, right?"

"Now then….." The king now placed the ring on Penny's finger, "Let's begin…. For the sake of those kids"

"Shall we?" the two were now side by side, holding hands knowing they'll never be separated again.

"Yes…"

* * *

 **Back at the real world…..**

 _Let this be an act to cleanse this world of the dark forces that destabilizes the people….. Wake up….. 'Gilgamesh'_

A blinding light suddenly erupted and came forth from the north. It was so bright that the night was illuminated like it was morning. A pillar of light extended from the ground and towards the sky, it was surging with pure energy that the Red Forest suddenly grew with life. The Grimm that was near the area began to dissolve or more like disintegrated into dust. Even the giant Grimm reacted to it, but didn't got affected at the slightest. From the pillar of blinding light, 7 rainbowed halo appeared. Those halo encircled the pillar as each rings differ in sizes.

All the witness was stunned and was amazed. They had their eyes wide open because the beauty of the light alone somewhat freed their hearts from all forms of fear.

Neo and Archer saw it and was astound as well. It was a level of energy on a grand scale. Although they saw this already at least once, the night they closed the door leading to the Queen's realm. Where Salem was defeated, roughly 7 years ago.

The light was different and the halos didn't appeared the last time, "This is the light that destroys… that guides us to death…. However, it's still beautiful…." Some tears fell that Neo unknowingly shed.

Archer suddenly appeared beside her, "You're right….. but this light is different from the one on that night… This light….. is life"

Neo wiped the tears away, "It was said that this light appeared when the King ended the ancient war of the enchanted ones. The manifestation of the Love of a great King to a Maiden. The light that signals hope. The pillar that stood as the foundation of all life…"

"Seven Swell"

The pillar wobbled for a moment and then stabilized under a gigantic human form, Gilgamesh. Although the massive condensed of energy or god like creature was a little different. The body that was shining like gold before was now shinning in rainbow colors, the blood red flaming eyes were now blazing green, his size was cut short 20 meters. But even when the difference were there, he was still powerful enough to handle the threat.

Every step Gilgamesh made shook the land and sent miniature earth quake that was a lot more powerful than the Godzilla wannabe. Surprisingly, the wannabe can breathe fire. It huff and spat fire towards it's enemy. However it was useless as Gilgamesh manipulated some energy and manifested a shield that defected the attack. The giant man now created a sword that was a perfect replica of Crocea Mors, the king's sword. The two gigantic bodies fought and rumbled brutally as more of the Forest got destroyed. The Grimm can fight, even with its gigantic ass, it can still move fast, the armor it had was a different story. They can withstand Gilgamesh's attacks despite the point blank range.

Not your average ultra-man vs space monsters. This one was much intense because every attacked ricochet heavily on the environment, risking the lives of the survivors that was still scattered around. However, when the monster used it tail and ram Gilgamesh with the spikes in its back, the giant knight jumped. With stoic warrior like stands, Gilgamesh wanted to end the fight with a single slash. The impact of the attack rattled both giants, the armor finally gave way. The portion near it's back a little on top of the neck was destroyed. Though Gilgamesh's sword cracked under the intense swing. But that wasn't enough for him to give up. He then mustered energy again only this time, he manifested a giant white scythe. With one final swing, Gilgamesh arched and twisted it's body and did a full swing.

The Grimm thought that it wasn't enough to fully harm its body because of the remaining armor, but Gilgamesh wasn't aiming for the body, he was aiming at the head. In a flash, the Godzilla wannabe's head flew as it roared its last.

After the fight, the survivors and the golden army of the Menagerie cheered. They won the fight. The destruction towards Dimmesdale was still minimal compared to vale during the invasion. The safe zone was establish and more help arrived. Raven and Winter lend their hands to help the survivors, Weiss, Blake, and Yang joined them, seeing that it was the least they can do.

Over the western hill, Jaune and Ruby was seating over a rock. They were exhausted after that fight, so a little quiet and alone time was in order. Ruby was still new with her Maiden powers so it really took a lot off her. She leaned over the shoulders of the blonde boy as they overlook the City.

"So let me get this straight….. This Penny… is the Spring Maiden Goddess? And she was the one who told you all about the origin of the Ancient history…. She and your Mom were the ones who told you all about me, the things I did and the 'thing' that I am?"

Before answering, Ruby pouted with a cute frown. She hated it when Jaune used the term 'thing'. So she leaned forward and pinched him good, "That about sums it all up. And stop using the 'thing' word okay?"

"Okkaaayyssss"

"Good…"

Ruby then settle her head on his lap, giving the perfect 'lovey-dovey' moment, "Hey, thanks"

"You already said thanks for almost 7 times already…."

"I just want to make sure… I owe you a lot…." However Ruby suddenly saddened for some reasons, making the dork worry.

"What's wrong? Does something hurt?"

"No….. it's just… after this is all over…. You'll head back to Menagerie, right?... You're not going back to Beacon?"

The blonde lowered his head, "Yes" he reached for her and caressed her cheeks just to make sure she won't feel too lonely, "Hey… Don't worry Ruby. I'll be watching the Vytal Festival… I'll be watching your fight in the tournament"

"but.. it won't be the same if you're not there… How about your team? How about Pyrrha, Ren and Nora?"

Jaune was silent for a moment but the blonde took something from his pocket. It was his scroll with the team RWBY and JNPR together as his wallpaper, "I can't go back Ruby. Not that I don't want to but…... because there are a lot of things that needs my attention. Menagerie is at war….. the things that happened here at Dimmesdale….. this is just one city….. the threat is real…. No matter how I badly I want to go back to Beacon…. A lot of people already knows my identity. It'll be unfair if a knight goes to the tournament…."

"Oh come on Jaune! You'll be like super OP! your gonna kick butt!"

"Ruby….."

"Jaune…. We missed you. Those two months felt like years for us. Pyrrha haven't stopped training since the day you left. Nora and Ren are the same but I can tell, they also miss you. They miss their leader"

"I know Ruby. I miss them too. I miss Beacon academy… But I took an oath before the tomb of the King. I have to see my oath be fulfilled. But don't worry….. like I said, I'll be watching all of your fights all the way"

Ruby pouted even more than before, "Since when did you became so stubborn? Argh I give up"

"I'm sorry Ruby…."

The girl sighed, "You don't have to apologize for anything. You have a duty to fulfill… and an arc never goes back on his words…. I know"

Ruby's words was like a magic that erases all the dark clouds covering Jaune's soul. Now that he has this moment with her. He had thought twice if it was the right time for his idea. Since Ruby knows about Summer's death and his background, it was only fair if he did her a favor. After all she helped in saving this city.

"Hey Ruby… I want to ask you a question"

"Yeah sure? What is it?"

"You don't think Ozpin and the rest of the guardians will be angry if …. Oh I don't know…."

"Jaune what is it?"

"You don't think they'll get mad if you suddenly went on a short vacation. Just 3 days or maybe a week off yours studies in Beacon?"

Ruby blink innocently, though she did got a hint of what Jaune was trying to say.

"Ruby…. Would you like to come with me to Fort castle in Menagerie for a week?"

"W-with you? For a week? B-but how about Beacon?" _Are we that desperate to run away?_

"It'll be just for a week. I'm sure Ozpin will understand my intentions….. Right Ms. Raven?"

Ruby was confused. She turns towards the direction Jaune was looking at, "Ms. Raven?"

The lady stepped out of red portal over the covers of the fallen trees, "Jaune, as much as I want Ruby to go with you. I don't think Tai would approve"

Jaune now stood and patted some dirt off him, "Not to be rude and all…. But he doesn't have a say in this….. This is for Summer, not for me" Raven eyed the teen first just to make sure he means every word. Especially to see if there was any ill intentions. She then glance at Ruby reassessing her status as a capable individual and as a Maiden, with a tiresome sigh, she made a decision

She walked towards Ruby and knelt down, she had a smile that made the red reaper wonder, she as beautiful, "The way I see it, I too, doesn't have any say in this….." She took out something from her pocket, "This was Summer's. Can you give this to her?" Ruby reached out a hand and accepted the item, it was a friendship bracelet, "You're Mom was into this sort of things….. This was going to be my gift to her back then…. But I never got the chance to hand it to her personally. So can you do me a favor Ruby?"

Ruby wore a determined face and nod, "I will. I promise"

Suddenly a familiar loud voice erupted from behind, "Alright! When are we leaving!?" from the magnitude of the voice, it had to be Yang.

The three turned to see Weiss, Blake, Yang and Winter heading their way, "Yang….. I'm not going straight back to Beacon just yet"

Yang crossed her arms , "I know, that's why I'm coming with you. Just to make sure…. 'Vomit-boy' here won't take advantage of you"

"Why did I felt daggers stabbing me when you gestured those 'thumbs up' to me?" replied Jaune.

"Well because I meant them. No one's going to take my little sister in a little private vacation without my approval!"

"I think the same goes for all of us" added Weiss.

"Come on guys, this is not a vacation….. We're going to see Mom…." Hearing Ruby said the word 'Mom' they suddenly went silent. They know how much Ruby misses her mom. Her optimism is an evidence to that.

Seeing that it was getting a little awkward, Jaune decided to break the atmosphere. He turned to Winter, "Well?... What do you think…. Winter?"

The original Ice queen saw the hint in his voice, she let out a chuckle, "I think this team deserves a short break from school I suppose…" As tired as her voice was, she really means it. After what they saw in that secret enemy base. They'll need the break from all the training.

"Wait? You're okay with it?" asked Weiss.

"Yes, although if you're going with to Menagerie, then I'll take those ID's and dog tags of the missing train personnel. I'll have to inform their families"

Surprisingly, it went all well. Even the girls couldn't believe it, Winter and Raven agreed with Jaune. The next thing they knew, they found themselves on board of a Menagerian Alpha class Battle ship heading to Fort castle…. With Jaune puking his guts out of course.

* * *

 **Well there we go!**

 **Here's the reference for the image of the gigantic Grimm :**

 **rwby_the_god_of_balance_by_exvnir. All the credits goes to him.**

 **Here's another reference for when the old 'Earth' was destroyed :**

 **Noah-Bradley_The-Sin-of-Man_A-Tear-for-Every-Hero-in-Hell.**

 **Noah-Bradley_Swamp**

 **Noah-Bradley_Swamp2**

 **If you wish to see the actual images of Neo's angels:**

 **A.) Azrael, (Angel of Death)**

 **B.)** **Eistibus** **(Angel of Divination)**

 **C.) Raziel (angel of Mystery)**

 **D.) Z** **achriel** **(angel of Memory)**

 **You can search it on the net**

 **Credits to: Peter Mohrbacher, great job on the Artworks**

* * *

 _ **Peter Mohrbacher is an artist working on a fantasy project called Angelarium. The art and themes are beautiful but scary, leaving you with a feeling of wonder**_ _._

 **You can explore more of Angelarium on , instagram, tumblr, or Deviantart.**

* * *

 **Next chapter 'Menagerie Kingdom'**

 **Don't forget to leave a review**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	36. Chapter 35 : 'Menagerie Kingdom'

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 35!**

 **This took a while because of reasons that I am glad I survived them all, but anyways it's finally here!**

 **This chapter is about the Menagerie kingdom and briefly (That means detailed) explaining everything that made them great. If you do not have the patience to read it all, I suggest to endure it for now…. please? If not then … I guess that's fine.**

 **Look for the A/N at the end…**

 **ALL HAIL VOLUME 4! Damn the feels and the hype got me so much. It even made me forget about my school and stuff.**

 **Yehey I don't own RWBY! Good for me?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me and my story, and thanks for your patience with my grammars and misspellings. You're all AWESOME!**

* * *

 **Chapter 35 : 'Menagerie Kingdom'**

Menagerie, the land of the history and culture. The only Sovereign country to have its borders secured tightly. Not even any renowned smuggler couldn't pass the territorial waters. It was the perfect fortress protected by an iron wall of solid fortitude of both the knights and the men that swore before the great tree and the king. It possess the most organized and hell bent determined soldiers that the entire Remnant has ever seen. Unlike the Atlas military, the Menagerian Army doesn't play on offensive much. The first priority is to play the defense. Under estimation of the enemy is the most stupidest thing to do, that is why they tend to be careful. It is one of the reason why the Grimm couldn't cross the borders.

The Kingdom that was once ruled by the King himself has not lost its beauty. The culture of the architectural houses, even the old buildings, is flourishing with life and natural beauty that cannot be compared anywhere. The rich farmlands and forest was thriving with so much green colors of rich resources. It was enough to feed the eyes with uplifting delight. Normally, things like this was quite rare due to the Grimm destroying everything.

The kingdom's natural landscape offered barriers but the majority of it are plane surface lands. Roughly 35% of it are used for agriculture farming and food production. The 40% was occupied by the population of the citizen, 15% were designated for massive structures such as the entire 'Fort Castle', The Grand Central Public Market, 4 Military high grade bases located on the 4 corners of the kingdom and the Great World Tree itself. While the remaining 10% was offered to the sum of the books that can be found all around the continent.

Menagerie has 3 cities. The Eastern City is named _Ansel,_ the city nearest the shores that supplies the fishery and other aquatic products of the site, in land.

The Southern City is called _Babel_ , the floating City. It was also identified as the most futuristic and advance city in all of the 3. Though being modern and all, it kept the traditional designs and curves in honor of their culture. It hovers about 25 thousand feet above the grass lands of the Dellion Forest. The reason for it is to harvest the power of solar radiant light of the Sun, the city supplies naturally produced solar energy throughout the Kingdom.

While the last one is located at the heart of the entire Kingdom. Settling under the shaded protection of the 'Great Tree' is the City of _Anma_ , the Capital. It's the center of trade and economic development of Menagerie.

There are also small villages and towns scattered fairly around the continent but none of them were too isolated. Each of them had numerous and unique contributions to offer. Justifying the unity and peace within each and every bonds of beings that lives in Menagerie. May that be man or Faunus.

The so called Great Tree is a sight to behold, it's the only tree that grew through the countless ages into a gigantic size for about 10 thousand feet in height. While the outer diameter of the entire span of the branches stretches for about 25 kilometers wide. Bearing its mystic origins, the tree stood as a symbol of both god and freedom.

Over the Northern direction from Anma, exactly 10 miles out is the named _Everest-ial_ mountains of the Olympus. The only landmark that rivaled the 'Great Tree' in both height and wide, is none other than 'Fort Castle'. The mountain was enormous, try imagining a mount Everest only there was a gigantic tree right next to it. The sight you'll _curiously_ want to see can be compared to the famous 'Eagles nest in Germany. Majestic in its own right that will leave you breathless just by the view alone. Like a flower emerging form the tiniest gaps, is the castle. The very structure looks like it sprang out of the mountain. The magnificent yet old-fashioned castle took a more docile approach about the architecture having the structure aligned with the European style castles yet modern and more advance in nature.

Fort Castle is the stronghold of the King that houses no golden treasures or fancy stuff. What it protects is the Land that holds the History of the beginning. A collection of knowledge that expanse before the time of the earlies records of writing. The private Library that holds the most rarest books in all of Remnant and contains mysteries of any known records of the other realms. It even holds the divine section known as Angelarium.

* * *

 **A day later…..**

Jaune and his friends finally arrived at the promise land after almost 2 days of travel. They arrived via private airship all the way from the City of Babel and landed at the mountain side dam. At first, TEAM RWBY was speechless as if they suddenly became mute the first 10 minutes of the transport. Before the initial tour, the team was advice to take some rest and have a change of clothes for a fresh start. Neo sought to that before disappearing somewhere else. Having to heard about the unexpected guests, Lancer immediately prepared the proper welcoming party but Archer wave it off. The guy also said that he'll take the job on personally giving the tour but the girls themselves _humbly_ declined the offer. He's that bad at directions.

Anyway, the next day, Jaune took in charge of the tour. However, Yang went with Archer saying that the guy owes her big time while Weiss and Blake went with Lancer in search for Sun and Neptune, so that leaves Ruby with him.

Jaune wasted no time and fulfilled his promise as the two went along towards their first destination.

The eternal gardens is just one of the many places that can take your breath away if you happened to be a visitor at For Castle. The landscape was all naturally made, no alteration on a grand scale was done. The rock formation with a touch of various elements as well as the waterfall are all natures handwork. More so when one looks at the roses that bloomed colorful all year long. There is a single path laid open to walk on. Stone formation stairs that leads all the way up to the hill that stands over a cherry shaded tree. The surrounding was covered by a variety of flowers and colors that greatly made the experience a wonder.

This Garden was special in one way. It is where Summer Rose eternally rest. At first, Jaune wanted her remains be sent back to her home, but Menagerie 'is' her home. Her death was under the creed of the House of Knights. That means when a bloodline operative dies under the reasons of a mission for their Kingdom, her death will be kept secret even to his or her own family. The only ones who'll know about it are the council and the people associated with the mission. Jaune was one of them, being the sole reason behind it. The only way the family would know is all entirely up to the council whether to tell the tale of the deceased knight to their love ones.

Jaune was the one who choose this place where Summer can rest in peace. He picked this spot because of the tranquility it gave is completely different from the world he knew. Before her grave Jaune swore a promise to Summer, that one day, he'll bring her daughters here. If he has to bend all the written laws of the knights to do so, then so be it.

This….. this was the first time he'll ever visit her grave tagging someone with him. Although the regret was still there, it was over shadowed by a hand the held his so tenderly. Jaune was out of his regalian armor set and now wears a white shirt in long sleeves, with matching light grey trousers. His very attire is like that of a civilian probably because it gives him a sense of a 'day-off' whenever he wears these kind of clothes. And today happens to be one of them.

He calmly walked the path alongside the person that means so much to him. Ruby Rose was out of her usual combat skirt. She was wearing a light grey inspired dress with bits of red lining over the hips. The dress had cuts on the sides which enabled the cookie monster to freely move. She still had her favorite cape on though.

The said girl was a little bit tense. For her, it was great to see her Mom but at the same time, it felt embarrassing. It was like presenting her 'official' boyfriend to her parent. Something that didn't came into her mind until Blake made it sound so. Nevertheless, it was not a reason enough for her to back out. Ruby loves them both and since she manage to meet her already with the help of Penny, she kind of gets the message. That her mother approves of Jaune and just plainly want the two of them to be happy.

This visit was just to satisfy and finally rest her mind. Her original goal was to find out where her mother was and now, Jaune showed it her. Upon arriving to the spot, Jaune placed a single 'blue' rose over Summer's insignia. The blue rose was a symbol of great respect and honor for the knights, the number of being given was all about the uniqueness and how special that person is.

"I have kept my promise Ms. Summer. I … brought Ruby with me" his voice was calmed and quite solemn, "I thought it'll take a long time but it appears 'fate' decided to make it sooner…. "

The blonde stepped aside as Ruby takes her turn. She laid the crown made of flowers down gently on the grave along with Raven's gift, "Hi… Mom…. I… I finally got to see you again" Tears appeared in her eyes, "A-Although ***sob*** …. I-It took….. ***Sob*** I just miss you so much!" She knelt down and broke into tears. She waited for this day for as long as she can remember.

Jaune clenched his fists, it pained him more than anything but he was not going to run away from it again. He lowered himself beside Ruby and held her shoulders assuring that he was there for her, "I-I ***Sob*** re-remember…. You used to ***Sob*** to make these ***Sob*** when I was little ***Sob*** …. You said I was your princess"

The girl held onto Jaune's shoulders for comfort and support, "I ***Sob*** … want to say thank you…. ***Sob*** … for always looking after ***Sob*** us… I just want ***Sob*** you to know t-that I always sleep on time, I-I.. ***Sob*** I eat properly and ***Sob*** I always drink milk" Ruby couldn't speak anymore, she just leaned more unto Jaune and let it all tears out.

"She grew up just like you, Summer. She's kind, caring, loving, strong and quirky too" the lad brushes the girls cheeks slowly as he uttered each of those words. He wiped the tears away as he hug Ruby and gave her all the comfort he can to gently calm her down. After a few minutes, it worked, "And sometimes she's stubborn, noisy and admittedly…. A slave to cookies" Ruby let out a light giggle, "But that's what I love about her. Every bit that makes her 'Ruby Rose' is what made me fall in love with her" Jaune held her cheeks and wiped the last traces of the tears away and looks into her eyes, "Again and again"

It was the look of strong passion and true love. What he feels towards the girl was pure affection and the girl felt the same. It was mutual.

"I want to make another promise" the lad now took out a small box, when he opened it, Ruby marveled at the item. It was a necklace golden in color yet red in details. It was a cross that had a rose in the middle, "That I will do everything in my power and every fiber of my being to keep her safe and…" Jaune now gave and tenderly placed the item on the girl. Ruby gladly accepted it, "Love her with all my heart….." Ruby smiled brightly, "I want to protect that smile…. the smile that saved me so many times now"

It was now Ruby's turn, "I want to make a promise too…" She took out a bracelet that had a encircled 'arc' emblem. She waited a long time to give it to him. It was supposed to be her gift when Pyrrha planned a secret surprise birthday party for Jaune during Mountain Glenn, "That I'll do everything in my power to keep 'Vomit-boy' in line" Jaune lightly laughed, "and love him until the end of time" she gave him a kiss on the cheeks, "That means forever" Jaune blushed like a red kettle but hen submitted to it. He wanted it after all.

"Thanks for sending this dork my way, Mom" Both of them stood now, "I love him so much" She then looked at the blondes gift.

"Thanks for this Jaune, I love it"

"No problem Ms. 'Crater-face'. It suits you. Although I was originally planning for a wedding ring but you were still-oufh" Ruby childishly elbowed the teen, "Hehe, I thought it wouldn't be the best thing to give a 15 year old, right? Hehe"

"16" Ruby giggled cutely.

"Beg your pardon?" the dork did his signature dorky moves.

"I'm 16 Jaune. I turned 16 last month" Ruby then frowned and pouted cutely, "But you weren't there so it wasn't much fun" Jaune blink in a surprise manner but then smiled excitedly.

"I see, then you won't mind if we do a little adventure? Since I missed your birthday… I'd like to make up to you"

"Sure! Where are we going?"

"I happened to be prepared for this…" Jaune took out a map, "Let's see…"

* * *

 **The Council chamber…..**

"It is as we feared, councilmen…. The 'order' is doing massive Grimm alteration…" started Ironwood.

Doctor Oobleck stood forward as the screen flickered open, "This giant Grimm is the latest and the strongest addition to their forces" an image of Godzilla wanna be was shown, "They are creating an artificial Army made solely of Grimm in massive numbers. This is the latest reports"

Ironwood continued, "Dimmesdale is not the only City that suffered a Grimm attack of these magnitude. Cities like Riverdale, Amstar, Delton and Caine had received the same amount of force of Grimm attacks

Councilor Nolan leaned forward from his chair, "And these happened in just 2 months after it began on Vale?"

"No sir, these 4 cities were attacked within this month alone. There are other 6 cities the last month…. and I believe more so will occur as the Vytal Festival nears. I know I have agree with the idea of proceeding with the festival to continue but I fear that the situation changed my mind. The best course of action for this is to cancel it"

Oobleck placed the data terminal to the digital table, "May I raise my concern Councilor Nolan?"

"Of course, any ideas or information is welcomed to these discussion if it'll help to deal with the threat"

"Well then I'll begin…" The doctor made various of air gestures that shuffled the screen, "I believe there is a pattern in these attacks," A map popped out, "Riverdale and Amstar are cities in the Mistral. According to the data Archer got from 'Lab 5'… The labs 4 and 2 were near the area. Our forces moved in yesterday and just like what happened to Dimmesdale, they faced large resistance by those Grimm Raptors. There wasn't any data left when our soldiers managed to take the bases"

Councilor Tukson seemed intrigue, "What are you suggesting doctor?"

"Something worse is about to happen" That was sooo obvious. Weren't they used on dealing with this kind of enemy? Anyway, "Councilor, 2 months ago, Vale suffered an attack on a scale that no one foreseen. 2 months later, 10 cities followed. I strongly believe that the enemy's first targets are the urban areas where the number of casualties can sum up to thousands if not millions. There are 13 more cities in Remnant that could be the next target"

Councilor Elion voiced out, "Why the City though? What happened to the small villages or town of the Kingdoms"

"Councilor Elion, I think they are merely treated as a bait"

"Explain Doctor" said Councilor Rune.

"Sir. Our focus right now is to aid and secure the survivors. Offer whatever aid we can give. By securing the remaining cities. Our forces are divided in various regiment, that leaves us vulnerable for a sucker punch. If we further divide our forces. It could leave us blind defenseless"

"I see but what do you suggest we do, Doctor?"

"I suggest we stray from our original plans"

"That's impossible. We can't just change th—" Tukson was interrupted when Ironwood flicked the screen once again, "The changes Dr. Oobleck is suggesting will not on a great scale, rather than divide our forces, we should unite them. I know it's sounds crazy but if the council would allow, we want to detail our move"

"Go ahead"

Ironwood nod then proceed, "We would like to stressed out that these attacks are done by the Grimm. Surprisingly, the 'White Fang' has gone dark. For the past 2 months there hasn't been a report of a dust robbery or White Fang movement. They went silent. At this point we just can't leave the Organization as a lost cost. I believe that it's a tactical movement to dull our senses and distract us. The First battalion is stationed at Dimmesdale, they can moveout at 2 days' time" Ironwood stress the location, "While The third battalion is stationed at Mistral. The Second at Vacuo. The Fourth and Fifth battalions are still here at Menagerie. By this time Councilmen, you can see the picture of our strength correct?"

The councilmen nod, "There are plenty of dark spot and isolated areas that we don't know off. We can sweep those places but I advise that we do not use force or men"

Councilor Tukson was baffled, "How so?"

Ironwood turned and presented the Doctor, "Dr. Oobleck has provided his aid on this"

The doctor once again stood forward, "I have invented a new defensive radar that can detect and at the same time nullify any Grimm that is caught by its pulse. This is a video recording of the demonstration after the attack on the Dimmesdale"

As the screen flickered alive, it showed an Ursa and a Raptor completely strapped in chains and various harness. These things were bolted down to the floor but they struggled to be free nonetheless. Oobleck was present at the scene. He was operating the advance mechanical device that looked like a simple basketball in size and shape,

 _"This is test number 34. By isolating the biological compounds of the Grimm and the Artificial Grimm codename Raptor, I have successfully genetically identified the biological components of their making. This test will determine if my new device can breakdown those compounds and prevent them from regenerating. Commencing Test…"_

Oobleck pushed the red button first that turned green afterwards. As the Device powered up, it produce the first sonic Impulse. The wave travelled outwards and when it hit the two Grimm, the Raptor went berserk. The Raptor fought against all the restrains as the second pulse came. But this time, the body started to somehow melt like a blazing candle. The squeal was loud and deafening as the other scientific personnel began to run out of the room in fear. While the Raptor agonize before death, Oobleck stood still in place as he watch it all happen. However, that wasn't what baffled the Doctor. He was sure of his own findings and had faith in his own invention. It was the fact that—while the Raptor die and evaporate into nothing, the Ursa was not harmed nor was it affected even the slightest.

"Amazing! Well done Doctor!" The councilmen applaud at his work.

"Thank you but I fear that it is not over yet. There are a numerous of other artificial Grimm that were made and some of them are still unknown. The Grimm Golem and the Titan are but some of those" Oobleck then proceed with the next video, "This gentlemen is the Black sphere that appeared in the Skies of Vale during the Invasion. According to Raven, this is a new kind of weapon. Upon the explosion, it releases a dark liquid material. This liquid is odorless thus making it more difficult to detect…. The substance, regardless of who it touches, will undergo shifting"

"Shifting?" asked councilor Rune.

"Corruption. As Raven explained in details, it appears to be a new form of bio weapon. One that turns any living creature with sentient abilities into…" the doctor hesitated momentarily. Fear and discuss was present in his face, "Grimm"

"What!?"

"That is impossible! There is no such thing!" roared Councilor Nolan.

"Quiet!" bellowed by Councilor Rune, "Doctor, is this true? Have you got any evidence?"

"As of now I don't" the Doctor continued and played the video, "The only reason it was stopped at the last second before prior detonation was because of Jaune happens to be at the scene. As you all know, Jaune can absorb and emit natural energy. He simply took all of the substance into him, converted the 'corruption' and turned it into life energy…. Resulting for that green glitter-snow phenomenon that day. However, that was mere luck"

"Luck?"

"If Jaune wasn't in Vale at that time…. Vale could…. Have been gone forever"

Councilor Elion stood in anger, "We cannot let this happen! Whatever that thing can do, we need to stop it!"

"And how are we and our forces do that!? We know nothing of that weapon's real capabilities! And we cannot always rely on Jaune alone when dealing at it!" replied by Councilor Nolan.

"Please Councilors, calm down. As powerful and terrifying as it sounds, this 'Weapon' has one fatal weakness. Before it explodes, it needs a great amount of energy. It undergoes 'hibernation'. In this stage, the black sphere absorb energy or aura. Just like Jaune. However, due to the lack of consciousness or soul, it cannot create its own energy. It uses the energy in its surrounding. Anything with life that is without consciousness is taken. The time before detonation defers, 'base' only on how fast it can absorb energy before reaching critical state"

"This is everything Raven Branwen told you before?" asked Councilor Rune.

"Yes Councilor, like I said, in details…." Details were in every part of the swear statement of Raven Branwen. As it tells the horrifying results of the test subjects, before and after the exposure to the substance. Oobleck had to curse out loud after he was told about it. More so when he discovered that Dr. Marlow, a fellow scientist and a dear friend, has taken up the chair. The one he left…. The insane man has now made a sworn enemy out of the worst person in Remnant. Oobleck promised for the third time in all his life….. he will do everything in his power to stop Dr. Marlow and end him, if the opportunity presents itself.

Before the Councilors even discuss the threat in fear of its capabilities, Ironwood once again flickered the screen, "Despite that threat Councilors, we do have a plan of action. I present to you, Operation 'RABBIT'…."

* * *

 **Back to LANCASTER…..**

"This….. is….. AWESOME!"

"Enjoying yourself, Ms. Rose?"

"YES! YES I AM! WHEEEEIIIII" The little bundle of joy exclaimed in glee. Ruby being like a child, flew like a super hero as she freely hovers off the terrain over the east mountain side of Fort Castle. The wind there are known to be strong and quite predictable. The blowing 200 kph of rushing wind upwards was perfect for thrill seekers and adventurers. (Like that scene in 'how to train your dragon 2' or doing a simple sky diving training) Only few know of this place and Jaune happens to be one of them. It was his 3rd favorite place on Menagerie that lets him feel free, it lets him connect with nature.

Ruby gestured like super girl as she adorably lets herself-sink in the moment. It was like she was really flying, "I know this-is like 'the most dangerous' thing I ever did but!" Ruby looked to Jaune and flew his way, "I don't care!"

With open tender loving arms, Jaune caught the cookie monster, "Got you!" Ruby giggled as she hugged back. The two were carelessly ignoring the 2 hundred feet drop if by chance the wind blew a stop. That drop has pointy and sharp rocks waiting for them, but who am I kidding, they are both badass _enough_ to take care of themselves… I'm just a guy here….

"Don't let go Jaune!"

"I won't Ruby! I won't!" the moment was priceless and was forever treasured by the two teens in love as they both held each other and let the feelings of wonder and passion take over.

With the two hand in hand together, Ruby glance at him once more as they continued to float, "Hey Jaune!"

"Yeah?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

The blonde blushed redder than Ruby's cape, "I-I love you too!"

"I can't hear you!"

Jaune _manly_ giggled and inhaled deeply, "RUBY ROSE! I AM HOPELESSLY AND MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

* * *

 **Holy Grounds…..**

Neo could only sighed in both boredom and disappointment. It was official ladies and gentlemen, she was jealous of Ruby Rose. Not only did Jaune happened to be the personal and private tour guide of the girl…. she happens to be the 'girlfriend' of his brother. Something Neo needed to accept sooner or later, because the two were 'soooo' in love with one another, they could already proceed to the nearest church and get married.

She may be jealous at the moment because of the attention Ruby had, but she was still glad. Jaune needs something that can bring happiness to his life and right now, Ruby is that happiness.

Neo was seating on the floor as dozen of books were scattered around her. She was spending her entire day doing research while the rest of the gang was elsewhere. Jaune wanted her to spent some quality time with her father, Oobleck, but she rather stays in the 'Holy Grounds' than to be with some brainy person. She acknowledge the guy being the biological parent but not that entirely for now.

The Holy Grounds is like the holies sanctuary in all of Menagerie. It holds all the ancient knowledge and books that cannot be found anywhere in Remnant. It was located in the heart of Fort Castle resting beneath 50 feet of the structure. Though underground, the place was bright as daylight. The Center ring was like a tree with several ancient collapsed structures of doors, walls, towers and pillars. Countless of bookshelves were scattered all around yet affix and properly organized in place. The walls were glowing with naturally made 'dust' stones that acts like a light bulb. It eliminates all that can be seen in the area.

However, what was more stunning is the central pillar that was enormous in size yet breath taking at a single glance. The pillar stood 230 meters tall and 25 meters wide, the main body had carves of ancient arts and most of it was made into small paths or doorways. It was a piece of history as the magic of the first world transvers in the pillar. You see, half of the tall structure is somehow gone or got shattered. The entire upper portion was 'floating' in place, still and unmoving. The top portion was made of stones with more various carvings. However the actual shape of it resembles that of a tree, like a dome covering of the building 'Pantheon' in Rome.

It was a place like no other for Neo, that is why she stayed there rather than to deal with the others. Anyway, she was doing her own research at the time. She keeps on looking for any clues or data she can extract out of the _Angelarium_ section. The place had record of every single known angel that exists in Heaven and had a purpose. However, it didn't had anything of the four great angels of all time.

Raziel (Angel of Mysteries)

Azrael (Angel of Death)

Zachriel (Angel of Memory)

Eistibus (Angel of Divination)

Those are the four Grand Angels that refuses to make contract with her let alone answer her calls. Every formula of squabbles and summoning circles neo made didn't work. She failed 264 times and now, it was a total of 301 having the day all to herself. She was frustrated about it that she refuses to give up. She badly wants to meet one and make a deal. If that happens she can at least do something about Jaune's wish… and hers…

The little witch wasn't alone. She was accompanied by one of her angels, Samshiel, (Angel of the Eclipse).

"Come on! There has to be a way!"

 _"My lady, while it is always a pleasure to be called forth to help you at your studies…. I must insist that you abandon this seeking for a moment and reflect. It is wise to rest your mind…"_

The girls slumped in the floor, "I-I don't have the time Samshiel, I have to do this and I need to—"

 _"Perhaps it is not always the 'need' to see one My lady…. If you seek answers you must only ask, not demand"_

"But I have asked Samshiel! All this time I've been asking on why won't they hear me!? I've been true to my words and I completely denounced the dark one! I have turned away from the darkness and I refused to force my Angels to do the bidding of the dark forces! But why!?" Neo clenched her fist, "Why do I feel like I still lack on so many things!?" Tears began to appear, "What is this thing I keep on looking for!?"

Out of nowhere, a smooth male voice erupted _, "That would be yourself dear one…"_

"Wait what? I-is tha—was that you Samshiel?"

The angle only shrugged gently as she smiled and began to disappear _, "Like I said, you only need to ask, not demand… looks like 'he' has found interest in you my lady…."_

"W-wait! Samshiel!... damn! Oh come on! What do I have to do just t—"

 _"Time…."_ The voice rang once again.

"W-wait!? Are you…. Are you another angel!?"

The mysterious voice laughed in a kindly tone, _"I am but a fragment of your understanding, dear one"_

"Who are you!?"

From a distance, hiding in plain view, a faint creature smiles upon the rather interesting little female human, _"Let 'time' be your answer….. You seek something that only time can tell….."_

Neo called once again and asked but the voice didn't respond anymore. That kind of experience wasn't scary for Neo, she was quite used to seeing or hearing weird and somewhat abnormal things that pops before her. However, what surprises her was that another Angel has come forth and made 'its' presence known to her. Now that was a rare case. No Angel can come down on Remnant without being Summon. That was the basic.

Anyway, the cryptic message baffled her so much that a surge of sugar rush like energy woke her soul up. She began stand and walked in circles, trapped in her own thoughts until an idea came to her mind. She quickly ran towards another corner of the book shelves and took out another book.

 _The guardian of thy sleep._

"This will be the first time…" She opened the book gently, "Well…. Better than nothing…" The girl quickly relaxed herself and readied her semblance take effect of the summoning ritual, "I call forth the one that lingers in my dream to protect the land of pure thought and divinity of thy soul…. Come! Dumah, (Angel of Dreams)"

* * *

 **Ein Sof….**

"It has come to my attention that the 'illusive witch' has once again tried to use my Emblemed summoning Circle" Apparently Eistibus (Angel of Divination) was sighing in disappointing tone. It was the 134th time already. Him along with Raziel (Angel of Mysteries) and Zachriel (Angel of Memory) stood before the great Tree 'Ein Sof'. It was a meeting to discuss a matter that is destined to take place.

"It seems the judgement day nears….. to which side shall 'Remnant' will fall?" asked Eistibus (Angel of Divination).

"It will be upon the Humans themselves to choose…. This time…. We cannot nor will not intervene….. The Destiny of the King's dream hangs on a single thread called hope" answered Raziel (Angel of Mysteries)

Zachriel (Angel of Memory) stepped closer to the tree as she placed her hands over the wooden surface, "Let us not lose faith in them…. The king has faith in Humanity….. let us be the same…."

"Dear Zachriel! Do forget? We are not to choose a side on this, we are but watchers" says Eistibus (Angel of Divination).

"You were always the doubting one Eistibus…."

"That is because I have foreseen it…. I have not taken a side, yet I have seen the outcome of that 'thread'… At the peak of this war…. 'Hope' snaps away from the grasp of man….. they have brought this upon themselves"

Zachriel tilted her head in confusion yet giggled at the foreseeing statement, "And yet you can't see pass that, am I right? Dear Eistibus?"

"…." The silence meant yes.

"The future after the 'thread' snaps is blank. No matter how powerful and almighty we may be. We can't break that 'blank' nor can we define it…."

Eistibus turns to his left and glance at the fellow being with faceless mask, "I figured that is Raziel (Angel of Mysteries) domain…"

The Angel only shrugged in reply, "The reason itself is a mystery my dear brother and sister. One anomaly exists and as long as that anomaly is out there….. we cannot be certain of 'hope' being taken away….. We have been witnesses in Humanity's struggles…. We saw 'hope' taken away from them and yet they stand and strive clinging to what little that is left… We saw them fall and we saw them rise…. Hope is what gives them a chance to aim a better future….. " the angel turns to Eistibus, "that is what makes them remember" Zachriel giggles, "Hope is in everything…..The king himself proved that"

"I see that we are all here" the three angels turned around to see the last guest has finally arrived.

Azrael (Angel of Death) appeared in a hurry, "I have received the 'call'…. Who was it?"

"Well brother it wasn't the 'illusive witch'… the girl barely makes my summoning circle perfect" reasoned Eistibus.

"Ah yes, Dear little Neo is still trying her best to call one of us, I see"

A mysterious voice emerged _, "Indeed"_ It was the same voice Neo heard. However, the voice was now mystic in manner as the echoes were more stern and quite lofty.

The four Grand Angels turned towards the tree as a bright light suddenly erupted from a materialized door, _"The girl proves to be true to her words… much like the King himself then…."_

"I see now…" started Azrael (Angel of Death).

"The one that made the 'call'…" continued Zachriel (Angel of Memory).

"Is the one that dwells in all…" marveled, Eistibus (Angel of Divination)

"Remph, (Angel of Time)…. It is true… the judgement day draws near… and so does the path of 'destinies' that will cross with one another" said Raziel (Angel of Mysteries).

 _"Yes, my brothers and sisters…. The Anomaly will now make a choice…. It is now time to judge Humanity"_

* * *

 **To be Continue….. rather, the LANCASTER continues HAHA (*sigh* I know I suck)**

 **Next Chapter : The Other Maiden Goddesses**

 **Although Volume 4 is so awesome with all the new stuff we've being seeing up until now, I wish to keep and stick with my plot. Like I said, this story is nearing its conclusion…**

 **If you guys wishes to see how I envisioned or from where I based the Kingdom of Menagerie, here's the references:**

 **Forte Castle Gate :**

 **The mountain City of Phanavar by NakadaiShimada**

 **mountain_city_dam_by_industrial_forest**

 **Summer Rose's resting place : Waterfall Tree by k04sk**

 **Landscapes : Noah-Bradley_Plateau**

 **Noah-Bradley_Plains2**

 **Noah-Bradley_Transguild-Promenade**

 **Noah-Bradley_The-Birth-of-Eden**

 **The Great World Tree: Noah-Bradley_Forest**

 **The Eastern City of Ansel : On the rise by TARGETE**

 **Holy Grounds : Environment Artwork - Characters & Art TERA The Exiled Realm of Arborea**

 **The Southern City of Babel : Skyhome by kekai-k**

 **All the credits goes to them!**

 **If you wish to see the actual images of Neo's angels:**

 **A.) Azrael, (Angel of Death)**

 **B.)** **Eistibus (Angel of Divination)**

 **C.) Raziel (angel of Mystery)**

 **D.) Zachriel (angel of Memory)**

 **E.)** **Remph, (Angel of Time)**

 **F.)** **Dumah, (Angel of Dreams)**

 **You can search it on the net**

 **Credits to: Peter Mohrbacher, great job on the Artworks**

* * *

 ** _Peter Mohrbacher is an artist working on a fantasy project called Angelarium. The art and themes are beautiful but scary, leaving you with a feeling of wonder_** _._

 **You can explore more of Angelarium on , instagram, tumblr, or Deviantart.**

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE …. (^-^),,"V"**


	37. Chapter 36 : 'The Other Maiden Goddesse

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 36!**

 **Yehey I don't own RWBY! Good for me?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me and my story, and thanks for your patience with my grammars and misspellings. You're all AWESOME!**

* * *

 **Chapter 36 : '** **The Other Maiden Goddesses'**

This…. Is not how Jaune would imagine to see his end. He wished his death more than anything in the world, but why is that 'Destiny' keeps him from it? No matter how much he struggled or many times he forcedly took his own life, drinking poison, slit his own throat, burn and more. He just couldn't die! Why?

Why…. why was he on the ground breathing heavily as his own body grew numb… Why was his eyes half open while starring at Vale, burning…. Was this a dream? Was it an illusion?

"King of Knights" A female vice rained from atop of him, "Laughable, to think you're the king who made this 'dream'….. this world….. Defeated the god Ova and yet, you can't even match me?... You bore me 'Jaune Arc', some knight you are"

Cinder's smile was sharp and filled with so much meaning but still had one goal, revenge. She reached down and grabbed the blonde by the neck, "Look….. Look at those lives you failed to save….." Although it was painful with all his wounds, Jaune peaked from his tired eyes. Vale was burning, the Grimm was everywhere, Dead bodies….. were there at every turn….. He tried to call for names but the words wouldn't come out…..his friends were dead, and so was Ruby.

Menagerie was erased from Remnant, forever.

The Council has fallen.

The knights failed.

He has failed.

"Like what you see? This is the end Jaune!" With one final strike, Cinder pointed her sword right at his chest, specifically where the core would be, "You should be happy…. I'll be the one to fulfill your long awaited wish….. Sleep eternally….. Dear Jaune"

 ***STAB***

* * *

 **Dream…**

"NO!" Shouted Neo. Horror grip her heart. It was the first nightmare she had in a long time that terrified her so much that she began to shake and sweat coldly. Although it was but a dream…. A nightmare at that, she didn't woke up. She was at the Astral projection phase brought by the power of her angel, Dumah, (Angel of Dreams). Her soul was separated from her body and now continues to travel the vast dimension of the realm of dreams. A form of dimension that existed through the collective pure thoughts.

Right after she formed a contract with the angel, she asked Dumah if she can travel in a world where both the future and the past meets. A point where reality is nullified and where the time fluctuates in erratic manner. Dumah lingers in this dominion, tasked to protect the consciousness of pure thinking. She has the ability to show a person's dream and visions that only the host would and could create.

Believe it or not, dreams are important especially for prophecies that are yet to come true. Eistibus (Angel of Divination) is stubborn and refused to show the future to anyone, but with Dumah, Neo can see at least brief images of tomorrow. Eistibus can show a specific future. One that is absolute and will always be the point of unchanging events that cannot be altered, avoided nor can it be slow down. He is always 'at the end result'. Dumah on the other hand could only show the 'possibilities' of a person _future_ , though it still depends on the person and the current state of their mind. For example, a person can dream on an outcome based on false evidence or scenarios base on facts.

Right now, Neo has been in the dream word for 2 hours that equals to 5 hours in the real world. She was in search of the future or any hints that may help their cause. Everything she have seen before were random glimpse, various possible scenarios but all of them weren't connected nor was it interesting until Jaune came in the picture.

Neo did her best to get the face of the female that will 'managed' to defeat her brother. But she can't see clearly. Her face was covered with a dark colored clothe that sways along the breeze. All she knows is that the skies was dark, there was a burning city, and they stood at the top of some kind of tower. At the bottom of the structure was a mountain of dead bodies piled in massive counts and lastly, a river….. A river that was running down like a strong current pulled by the gravity elsewhere, the liquid was literally thousands of gallons of collected blood.

The Grimm is present at the vision, they were like demons that purge and slaughter anything that moves… or rather, anything that breaths.

Given the nightmare, it was nearly identical in how 'Dante' described hell. It was filled with misery, agony and despair. Hope does not exist in this world.

Even when she saw hell, Neo still focused at Jaune. The blonde was crucified in a metallic cross with bared wires tying his fleshed body back, his skin was seemingly sewed with thorns along the metal surface and large serpent was at his neck. At his chest, rests a sword that impaled through his body, all the way out at the back. With terrified and angered emotions, she casted the visions away desperately with her own hands. She was panting like crazy as Dumah, (Angel of Dreams) calmed her down.

"Wh-Was that Jaune's … D-Death?" Neo turned to her Angel with teary eyes, "I-is that how it will all end!?"

 _"My lady…. Dreams has so many meanings…. This is but one of the many…."_

"What!? J-just tell me! Is this how Jaune will die!?"

 _"It could be the future that awaits him… I am simply showing you the possibilities of what 'Dreams' can do….the symbols it has that tells more…."_

"N-No! I-I refuse this! This can't be!"

The angel slowly nod in sideways, _"It is normal to deny such visions….. But denying it won't change anything….."_ The angel suddenly stood and looked towards the distances as if she was being called by a phantom and talked to by something or someone. Neo was confused by the act. With a single graceful bow, Dumah turns to Neo and held her close. She simply clapped her hands once then the world began to shift and clear up as divine light suddenly illuminated the space. _"My lady…. the great ones now summons you…."_

Before she can even ask, the little girl now found herself in front of the great cosmic tree, Ein Sof. 5 figures stood before her bearing divine and majestic in nature.

"T-The four Grand Angels…" Neo being stunned by the moment suddenly lumped as she knelt in the ground in awe, "I… I have waited … for so long….. I… I" tears began to fall.

Zachriel (angel of Memory) smiled upon her as she laid a hand and seemed to comfort the little girl. Though she was faceless, her voice was soft and undoubtedly relaxing enough to put one to sleep, _"Dearest Neo….. You are a kind soul…. Proven that you have a heart for us 'beings' of the heaven and treated so many of my brothers and sisters more than just friend…. I thank you"_

Neo couldn't deny the comfort Zachriel gave her. It was like a mother's love in all forms yet still unique. Azrael, (Angel of Death) stood next to her and offered her a hand, " _Dearest little Neo…."_ The angels smiles upon greeting the girl that have proven to be quite as stubborn as the king himself before. She reached and held the hands dearly then….. Neo was surprised, his hands weren't as cold as she imagined it to be…. There was a sensation that flowed within her and baffled her. It was sensational…. Of divine rule to give and take, the cycle of a single entity that is undefinable yet pure.

'This… this is the hands that…. Writes the names …. The one that knows the birth and death of every single soul on Remnant' said Neo in thought.

Eistibus (Angel of Divination) gladly starts the opening words of welcome _, "Rejoice human, for you are called and has been allowed to stand in the presences of the Devine Angels"_

Raziel (angel of Mystery) followed, _"We have been watching you for a long time now…."_ Neo now walked towards the as Zachriel (angel of Memory) helped her up.

Azrael, (Angel of Death) continued, _"You have been summoned here for one reason…"_

Zachriel now presently waved at the entity that stood in front the tree, "Behold…. The one that dwells in all….. Remph, (Angel of Time) has called you…"

Remph's body was like that of wood carvings with natural layers and folds. He did not had any facial structure or qualities, only a flaming aura brought by his divinity. He walks slowly towards the girl and every single step made by him almost rivaled Neo's beating heart, _"I have seen your devotion for years, young Neopolitan…. You have proven to be a friend to us Angels…."_ Remph seemed to tilt his head, _"Such an odd creature to seek ties and bonds beyond her normal world and….. species….."_

"I…I" Neo didn't know how to respond. Eistibus (Angel of Divination) laughs at the how speechless she was, _"The girl barely utter a word! HAHA_ "

 _"Dear Eistibus… It is rude to laugh at our guest… let her calm down….."_ reasoned Zachriel.

 _"She has been giving her best to summon us all… and now we have appeared before her….. I say let the moment sip in for her…"_ said Raziel (angel of Mystery).

* * *

 **Meanwhile…..**

Jaune was stand in front a large and thick wooden door locked by an iron mechanism, "So… ready for more?"

"Yes!" Ruby was excited. She was eager to see more and experience the best vacation Fort Castle and the entire Menagerie could offer.

The blonde smiles, "Alright then….. this will really make your time" with loud monstrous wooden sounds that echoed throughout the walls of the room, he pushed the doors open. The first thing the girl saw was glistening silver and gold colors of metallic objects….

Few seconds later, Ruby's jaw drop….. She struggled to lift her finger and point at the object or _objects_ that seemingly took her breath away.

"Is that…."

"Yep"

"Are those…"

"Yep"

"Is all of these…"

"Yep"

"Is this….This room is so big! Is this the Fort Castle's Armory!?"

The blonde shook his head, "Ruby…. Welcome to my…. How would I call this" The blonde scratched his head from the awkwardness he felt, "Toys store? I think…. OH! Collections! I meant collections" Crescent Rose is one thing, this was another. Jaune helped in upgrading her but Ruby never imagined that Jaune would have such mastery over the seemingly countless numbers of blades. Now that she remembers it, Jaune did made those 'dust-sabers' back at Beacon, his personal 'first hand' dual weapon 'Pisces' and as well as the odd looking rocket launcher that fires blades from before.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" She felt sheepish with all that.

Jaune only grinned, "Nope!" hints of tears began to appear in both corners of Ruby's eyes.

"Ah…hehe…. I kinda over did it with the forged thing… Remember why I didn't had any weapons to begin with?"

Ruby didn't looked away at the sight of treasured weapons of various quantities and shapes, but she did nod at the blonde's question, "I don't have a permanent weapon… So I….create stuff…. I design all of… " Jaune gulped, "I made everything that you can see here…. From daggers, swords, bows or spears…. I kinda lost it … you know?"

"Jaune…"

"Y-yeah?"

"Merry me…" Jaune only blushed deep red and laughed. He held her hand and showed Ruby the wonders and the works of his free time. Being a geek at weapons, the cookie monster was like a kid, literally. She dashed from one place to another while making the goggling expression. Much like Jaune himself when forging weapons, Ruby was also a maniac…. In the good way, at least.

"Oh my gosh! Is that a trident with drilling prongs? Oh wait! Is that a reversed edge sword!? Oh how about that one! A Taser mounted mallet? A dual axe blades with rifle flex! A dust staff!" Ruby suddenly gasp in surprise, "Hold on, this is Loki's scepter… huh, I wonder if the avengers is still looking for this? Wait! You have a complete set of Cloud's swords! Oh I knew there's a reason I loved you!"

Jaune blushed even more as he let an awkward cough, "Everything here is also a gun Ruby. Please do be careful, alright?"

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby called from way over the opposite corner of the room, "Now this is a katana!"

* * *

 **The Summer Maiden….**

Ozpin was having the time to himself. Things back in Beacon Academy were thankfully, normal. Vale was recovering faster and it's people are less and less traumatize of the previous attack. Zero crime rate now exist in all of Vale after the death of Roman Torchtwick and the sudden disappearance of the White Fang. For an average citizen, things were back to normal as if nothing bad ever happened. Peace has returned to their lives and each of them is taking advantage of it on their own respective ways.

Ozpin is one of them. Being a Headmaster was no joke, especially if your also the leader of a secret organization that protects more than just the freedom and the peace in this world. Yet, the peace within his office was about to be disturbed when the elevator pinged and the doors opened.

With heavy marching footsteps, a female in teenage high and figure approach the professor. Her identity was clad in blue robe but her aura was thriving with sensational warmth. It radiated like the rays of the sun only invisible in the naked eye.

"Is it true!?" those were her first shouted words.

Ozpin wasn't surprised, then again, he lowered his head in dismay, "Yes…"

"How!? How could Amber have fallen!? She can't be defeated by some… some.. something!"

"We don't know the details yet….. but… it has from the looks of it…. Her powers were taken…"

"Taken!? But that's impossible!" the girl now slammed both of her hands on his table angrily. She glared at him, "What. Happened?"

"I know… I couldn't believe it as well, but Qrow confirmed it and so did Taiyang Xiao Long…. When they reached the rendezvous point… Amber was already subdue by her attackers…. Qrow and Tai failed to reach her in time….The powers used to fend them off was the same powers the Fall Maiden had"

The female suddenly felt weak, as if the air was knocked out of her, "Amber…. She…she"

Ozpin stood, turned his back and looked towards the window, "We are mourning for the loss of our friend…."

The girl recoiled and turned to him, "How about the Spring Maiden? Has she been found?"

The man nod, "Yes. To be honest, it was quite a surprising turn of events that 'destiny' or 'fate' if you will, brought her to us"

"Where is she!?"

"She is currently at the Kingdom of Menagerie. Safe and well-guarded"

"How can we be sure about that!? Look at what happened to Amber! We thought we were well hidden and protected. I thought I was safe, Amber was safe, but now what!? She's dead and we don't know who took and how her powers got taken!" When a flesh host of the Maiden powers has passed on, the spirit turns and seeks a new host. Never in the entire history of the guardians told about the power being taken forcibly by someone else.

"I assure you. The Spring Maiden is guaranteed safe in their care. She is about to return in 2 days' time"

"What's her name?"

"Ruby Rose, Daughter of Summer Rose… the former Spring Maiden"

"And who is the one protecting her?"

"The Knights of Fort Castle… or rather, the King of knights himself…"

Th girl was confused, his words didn't make sense at all. For her it was beyond logical thinking, was he sick or something? delusional maybe, "King of Knights? Menagerie has been Kingless for thousands of years!"

"Believe me, I too was shock when I heard his story….. But there is no denying the capability or the authenticity of the Knight…."

"That's impossible! King Arthur 'is' Dead!" The girl deeply emphasize her words with sharp eyes and angry tone, "Octavia is guarding his Tomb! I just came there!"

"I know….. I do not doubt the Winter Maiden…." He eyed the girl with stern eyes enough to prove his claim, "Still, with my own eyes… I have met him personally"

"D-don't look at me like that! E-even if I believe you, what makes you think he is the King!? A person cannot be brought back from the dead! His remains has not been disturb! If it were then Octavia would've notify all of us!"

Ozpin kept his passive and calm expression as he push a single button. A flash of various pictures of a certain Blonde man came from the screen, "His name….. is Jaune Arc"

"When I called you back from the Devine Shrine..… I asked that you bring back a specific item from Sir. Sage Ayana's personal collection of books…." Ozpin took the actual book that belonged to the King's deceased best friend and opened it to the page where an actual sketch of the King was located. It gave a perfect imaged of what he looked like before his death, "This is the reason why…"

The girl was speechless, she even though that her eyes was playing some kind of trick, "I-It can't be….. That's impossible….."

"Jaune Arc is…. No reincarnation of the King….. He himself is the King…. He is alive and well"

"How can that be!? This is a lie! A Joke right!?"

"No….. but I tend to get my question answered…. I will have them right from the man that made it happen…. Until then The remaining Maiden is under close protection by us until we know who to trust…. The Winter Maiden, Octavia Ember…. The Summer Maiden, Ciel Soleil…. And the Spring Maiden, Ruby Rose…. You three are all we have left…. We cannot let the darkness score another"

* * *

 **The Maidens**

Sage Ayana being the keeper of the 'Core' lived in a remote areas that are beyond the borders of Menagerie. He was entrusted by the king himself of the item and was given a personal mission. Seek and choose the new four Seasonal Maidens….

At first he was afraid not of the evil forces that may stand in his way…. But the matter of his own decisions. What if he choose the wrong person…. What if he fails to delivered his oath… Remnant will suffer the unimaginable consequences of his actions. Being the bearer of the most powerful jewel that ever existed, he was constantly tested by forces that was touched by the sins of the dark one.

He survived countless of battles and fought all the creatures sent by the Queen to stop him. The Dark one cannot step in the world made by the King, that would mean that she violated the deal and therefore results to the king winning the bet. So in order to obtain the Core, she has sent her own pawns whose souls were forever doomed, to retrieve it.

The Jewel of Equilibrium was a powerful item. The cosmic power was so pure and complex that some of its essence poured to the Knight. He was able to live without the aid of any food, sleep or rest. It even prolonged his life for another 6 centuries, it kept him young and strong. However, it was too great for anyone to hold or wield… its powers was too much even for him. Sage Ayana is but a Human being…. He too desired to live in peace and have a family.

Something that was granted and given to him by fate.

Sage Ayana was blessed to have his own family, a beautiful wife and 4 lovely daughters. They were his treasures, the reason that made his long journey worth taking …. Sensing the end of his days, he finally picked the right candidates..

Gwen Darcy (Fall), Dew Gayl (Spring), Nebula Violette (Summer) and… Octavia Ember (Winter)… his own flesh and blood. These fine ladies was tasked to protect and help those who needs it the most. All of the people that requires guidance and love. They became the symbol of hope. They themselves became the symbol to power itself. Something that a lot of greedy individuals seeks.

One such example are the successors of the throne. Before King Arc died, he has forbid any bloodline to rule the thrown. Because he believe that 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely'. That was a fact that even history can prove every single time without fail. The King hated dictators, therefore in order to stabilize order giving equal rights to all, the Council was establish. They were the embodiment of law and peace.

The Maidens, being so mighty and powerful, doesn't mean they weren't vulnerable….

* * *

 **The Winter Maiden….**

 **Octavia's POV**

My name is Octavia Ember.

Let me tell you my story.

I was born on a small village, north of the 'Curribian Empire' (Currently known as Haven). I was the youngest of the 4 sisters. Like many young women out there, I too seek love and a normal life. I didn't dislike that I was the daughter of my Father, and I do not regret being the Winter Maiden either. Not one bit.

What I regret… was falling in love. Falling for the man who tricked me. His name is Scarlet David... a friend I knew since we were kids. We grew up together. He was a friend to my family, even my father approves of him…. But Scarlet is or was the great Trojan horse of my life. 5 years after the death of my Father, Sage Ayana, we sisters have decided to went our separate ways with our mother's blessing, to fulfill our oath. To become the Maiden that will guide the world and its people. Protect Remnant until the deal of the Great King and the dark one has been fulfilled and have been decided.

Around this time. I was a fool to let my heart to get the better of me. I have let my emotion dull my senses and cloud my vision. Scarlet David used me, he took advantage of my love towards him. The man betrayed my trust and trespassed the Devine Shrine, the resting place of both my Father and King Arthur himself. He took the Core and left. I have searched and hunted the man across the world, but failed to find him. He just disappeared without a trace

I have brought dishonor upon the good name of my family. I have tainted the title I was given and failed to uphold my oath. I disgusted myself and blame my emotions.

As Self-proclaimed penance, I have devoted my life in protecting the Shrine from all forms of dark malice, all but the presence of my sisters. I have casted my great power and froze the entire island and the sea that surrounds it with unending raging snow storms. I have cut the island from civilization and became its protector. Of all Maiden Goddess, I was the one the possessed the essence of longevity…. As long my powers rages as storms, it will keep the outside forces at bay. At the same time, it has provided me enough time to live through the ages…. Something that I never imagine would have pained me so dearly.

I have now become a living evidence of the same struggle that my Father had to go through. This nearly eternal life was the greatest example of my eternal torment. However, the most painful experience I have ever had is to watch as my sisters went and died before me. I have watch each of them gets to be reborn into the new generation of maidens. Again and again, years, decades, centuries and millennia.

It pained me so much that I almost broke because of the loneliness I felt.

When all hope was lost in my case. A man conquered my powers and have managed to pass the Storms of my will. The first one ever to reach the island since it's separation several millennia ago. This man…. Actually had the 'will' and determination to suffer so much for someone he loves most.

His name is Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck.

I confronted him and threaten to end his life if he dares to take one more step towards the Shrine. That was a bluff actually. I barely had any powers left in my body because I have spent most of it with the barrier. Oddly, as we were about fight… I saw something in his eyes. Those eyes was hell bent determined to save someone. Someone very important to him.

It was an emotion I know and would never forget even when everything seemed to fade in memory.

Love

A dear love of a Father and a Husband. Oobleck was a human being who risked so much just to protect the treasures of his life. Seeing the honest man that he is, I have let him passed. I even let him do what he asked of me. Have faith that he is doing this not for 'True Order' but for all Remnant.

If this was another one of the Queen's tricks, I would've known right away. The Angels of the Heavens are tasked to interfere if the deal was being violated at any forms. Right now, they have not appeared to stop Oobleck, if they did, he wouldn't have reached this far. In fact, I think the Angels even helped him, guided him through so much, so he can endure the role he was given.

It was enough for me, out of my part as the Winter Maiden, I have bestowed the man of the location where the tomb of the Great King was located.

I have figured, that maybe… this was my actual destiny. To live this long to help him. Something that I will not regret, not ever.

And now that the End is near….. It is now up to the King himself to decide the future of this world.

To fall in eternal oblivion or to thrive and continue to exist.

For the sake of Humanity and the future…. Jaune Arc needs to be awaken….

* * *

 **To be continue….**

 **Sighs* finally! I finally got this chapter out! I waited so long for this! Now few of the question from before are finally answered. If you happened to be one of the readers who _read_ my story at each line (Which is by the way, AWESOME! Because they've happened to endure my wrong spelled words and grammars), the histories and the plot got sewed together perfectly, (At least I believe so)**

 **So anyway, I hoped you liked it** **J** **I thought that Team NDGO would be a good idea to set as the Maidens.**

 **Next Chapter : Repercussions**

 **If you want to see what the Devine Shrine looks like here's a references : Noah-Bradley_The-End-of-Sorrow (Seriously, the credits goes to this guy, and Peter Mohrbacher. Their artistic works helped me fuel my imagination and write this fic!)**

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE …. (^-^),,"V"**


	38. Chapter 37: Repercussions

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 37!**

 **This story is still alive people!**

 **Before anything else let me just say…. HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF RWBY! THE FINALE OF VOLUME 4 WAS AWESOME! *SPOILERS* I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I CAN'T WAIT FOR VOLUME 5!**

 **For the one who asked for the Cinder and Adam shipping** **here you go. I do apologize if it's not what you expected.**

 **This chapter took forever! But it's here!**

 **Yehey I don't own RWBY! Good for me?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me and my story, and thanks for your patience with my grammars and misspellings. You're all AWESOME!**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Repercussions**

Cinder Fall, the woman who wanted power like no one else, the one who'd trample any fool who stands in her way, the she-devil having the bewitching beauty and seducing voice, found herself staring out of the window. Her eyes were steady as she watches the shattered moon. The Light illuminated her like her soul got rejuvenated. She was enjoying the new-found power within her that thrives of warm life. The power of the Fall maiden was hers in full. All thanks to the Queen, the power is suppressed and controlled. Taking it forcefully from the previous host was no easy task though, especially the amount of fight she showed. Adam, her new knight, had to rampage his way just to exhaust the maiden.

Speaking of the bull Faunus. The lad sleeps peacefully beside her. Besides her naked form, that is.

The two were wrapped with each other, beneath the sheets under the cold night. Their legs, intertwined with one another, arms locked and fully naked. Adam rested his head-on top of Cinder's gorgeous chest, while the lady carefully pets him with so much affection.

To some, it looks like a simple reward. An act to both satisfy the lustful hunger and rewarding your most loyal servant. But for them, it was more than just a 'master and servant' kind of relationship. It was mutual. Yes people, these two seemed to have found 'forever' in each other's company. Aside from their cause, pain of losing someone important is what drives both of them to move forward.

Adam lost everything because of the ATLAS attack, because of the reaper, almost 10 years ago. He had to survive no matter what the means to obtain his revenge. It was more than just a fight for 'equality' or for the sake of all the Faunus. It was for his greed of revenge that later turned to bloodlust. Not like those pity acts of making your enemy suffer, it was going to be more than that and Adam swore that it'll be grand.

While Cinder, she lost the only thing she ever cared about in all the world. She lost her daughter. Before, Cinder used to be normal person with a normal family. She lives on the eastern village off of Mistral. However, one night, the village was attacked by thieves, an entire nomadic tribe destroyed her village and ran sacked everything.

Anyone that survived the purge were sold to slavery. Rich people who wanted some, little actions - here and there, had slaves. They just had to have one. They had no other means of relieving their sexual and lustful desires, in order to do something about it. Prostitution helped, a business where Cinder was sold into. At the age of 12 she lost her virginity. She lost what little respect she had to herself.

Those rich aristocratic shit-wholes ravaged her again and again because of her undeniable beauty and gorgeous assets. Every night or every time that some rich kid or old man enjoyed themselves through her, she wished to die. It was worse than hell itself. She couldn't remember the number of men that used her. Sometimes, it was just one man, while most of the times, it was an orgy, just so they can test or try a new fetish ideas they can think of. Anal, sexual toys/torture, 3-4 some, Cinder did it all… or rather, was forced to do it all.

She began to hate the world. It wasn't her fault that all of these happened to her, it was the world's fault. It was because of these rich people and their power that she is being treated like an animal. She hated them all.

Then, at the age of 17, she got pregnant. The father wasn't known since she was prostitute. Nothing more than just a pleasuring tool for men and their unending lust.

At the age of 19 she was thrown out like a used rag. She begs for help, for food, for warm clothes, anything! from anyone that she can ran into but she was ignored. Until one day, her baby… couldn't take the conditions of their environment.

Cinder's 16-month baby, died.

She never felt pain this much. She never knew there was more painful than her life as a prostitute, slave, or seeing your family murdered. This was her one last chance for a new life, she promised the gods and to herself, that with her own child, she was going to change. All for the sake of her daughter. The one joy she had in her life.

But the child died and with it, Cinder did to.

Before, to her, sexual intercourse was nothing. It never felt pleasurable to Cinder, it only felt painful, both mentally and spiritual. However, after tonight, she seemed to have found the meaning of it. All thanks to Adam. Their little 'coffee' proved to be more than just sex between friends with all the benefits. It was affection, passion and … and emotion.

It was enough to replenish her soul and recharge her entirely. Her goal was all about revenge, but something unexpected came up, and suddenly, it was to protect someone dear to her. She never knew what real love felt like and yet, now she does. Cinder leaned closer to Adam and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. The man flinched a little but showed no discomfort.

In fact, he buried himself further, snuggling even more.

"This time….." She whispered slowly with devilishly seducing tone, "I will protect you…." She gently ran her fingers across Adam's forehead, rubbing off some of his hair and revealed a scar far too great to repair for any Doctors. A scar that ran across his eyes, like it was burned.

* * *

 **Back to Menagerie….**

Ever wonder why there are only 5 known knights in all of the Menagerie? Ever ask the question of what happened to the 72 house of Knights? Well, during the early days or fights between the 'True Order' and the Fort Castle, the knights were out match. Those 72 royal knights…. Each of them fell… each of them were devoured by Jaune. They went MIA or got Killed in action, but either way, they were nothing but mere papers compare to the Forsaken children.

Since it was a miracle that Jaune switched sides, and _miraculously_ 'managed' to convince the other 6 to do the same. The house of Knights went under a giant transformation. The current knights were responsible in restoring the pride of those who fell in the battle field, those who died by their hands. Ironwood is the one who was working around the clock to do just that. He trained thousands of soldiers and individuals aspiring to be knights. Yet, few only got to 'endured' the first level required training to do so, that includes both Neptune and Sun.

It seems the two were brave enough to even undergo the hellish challenges and bear the weight of their own words. But it takes more than mere strength to be a knight, to be a symbol of peace and the iron shield of Fort Castle. Archer and Lancer had their own apprentices but like Ironwood, few managed to catch their eyes, especially Archer, none manage to meet his expectations.

"Hey Archer!" called Yang.

Team WBY found themselves in front of the Fore Castle's grand court yard filled with trainees currently being trained by James Ironwood himself. They wowed at the amount of people in training gear. If Weiss counted right, it was near 500. It was doubles compared to Beacon. Each of them had their own respective weapons of different shape and sizes.

In the far right of the field, Archer happened to be demonstrating some live ammunition test with his own weapons. He turned towards Yang after he apparently just about to blew a test dummy 500 meters away, using his famous Bow and Arrow, Veronica.

The trainees whined with the sudden cliffhanger there.

"Suck it up you noobs" Archer turned again, "What is it Yang?"

"Oh! Sorry. Where you supposed to do something?"

 ***KABOOM***

"Now I don't" said Archer, still looking at her.

Ironwood saw the spectacles which the trainees wowed to, "Alright, that's all for today" He clapped to gather their attention," Each of you report to your company leader and get some rest. Chow is at 7… Dismissed!"

"YES SIR!" everyone relaxed and fixed their stuff.

To the girls, it 'was' indeed the first time they ever got here. However, it was the first time they saw Archer and Ironwood dressed and out of their own usual clothes. Especially Ironwood. Blake rubbed her eyes just to make sure she was seeing it clear. The professor was wearing a common white shirt and jogging pants. But that wasn't what got their attention at all, it was the left prosthetic arm the knight had. She dared to ask but thought that it would be rude to do so.

"Neptune Versailles and Sun Wukong!" Ironwood called again, "Front center now… you have visitors" the two ran towards him from the other side of the court yard, surprise to hear about it.

"Neptune!" called Weiss.

"Sun!" called Blake.

Meanwhile, Yang tag along with Archer as he fixes his stuff, "Hey were those your _pupils_?" she was struggling not to laugh.

"Yang…"

"Y-yeah?"

"No puns please"

"Oh, come on! That was gold! But anyway, since it's been a while, why don't you treat me with—" she stopped when the blond saw the scar he had from before, only this, it was more visible. It kind of creeped her out. It wasn't just from his neck. From her view, it extends all the way to his chest. All thanks to the wet plain white training shirt.

"Hey Archer, where did you got those scars again?" An honest inquiry for an honest answer.

He was going to answer that question but something popped out of his mind. He looked towards the symbol that was the sign of his foolishness, " _That's right… I was supposed to_ ….." he said to himself in thought, _"I need a plan B….."_ He looks at her with concerning eyes, " _Yang….. I'm sorry for this, for using you but ….. you'll be my plan B…. You'll be my salvation…"_

Archer shrugged, "This?..." The lad glance towards the rest. They were occupied enough, "hey wanna know a secret?... wait, no.." He shook his head again, "Can you keep a secret? You can hear it only once and then never speak of it again?" He unknowingly held her shoulders.

"Y-yeah sure" She didn't know what it was but his trembling hands was enough to make it like the movies, all the suspense scenes that is.

"I'm serious Yang. This isn't some small-time thing… it's… it's…" Yang got the message, he struggles to say it. She suddenly felt guilty for asking about the scar, "Fine, I get it…. What is it?"

Archer nod, "Come with me" he grabbed her wrist and walked towards the remote part of the Garden. It was near sun set so there weren't much people around. It was just perfect for the moment, "Your sister, Ruby…. Is in love with Jaune… right?"

Yang cough awkwardly, something tells her where this conversation was going to, "Y-yeah… she is. Since you guys left… or rather, since Jaune left… She hasn't stop thinking about him… Why? Do you like…." She looks away from him briefly, "Ruby?"

Archer frowned in confusion, "What? No… I like you though" That frown turned into a smirk with a eyebrow raised, but he shook it off, "Look, that's not the point"

Yang sighed in relief but then blushed, "F-fine What is it?"

"Take care of your sister….. Jaune….. That dumb-blonde is not who or what you think he is…"

Yang only got more confused, "I know it's hard to understand but please…. For your safety and your sister's too…. Stay away from him as much as possible…. Be friends for all I care but don't let him too close…"

"Why are you telling me this? How can this be a secret?"

Archer gulped, "Because Jaune….. Jaune Arc… the 7th knight of the Cross…. Is actually the—"

The lad was cut off when a female voice echoed, "As expected…. The first one to break his blood oath had to be you" from the right, raising from the shadows made by the building itself, came out Neo. Her eyes were serious and her tone was cold, "Archer Dane" She walks slowly towards him while completely ignoring Yang, "I never doubted you from the beginning" Her aura darkly emitting out of her enough to send chills to the both of them, "I knew you'd be the first to break your words…."

A bead of sweat appeared, Archer showed his resolve and determined eyes. He wasn't afraid of Neo nor was he afraid to fight her, but every time she gets angry, the renovation bill costs tons of lien. Plus, Yang happened to with them so that means no sudden movements for him. They may have been making jokes or childishly having quarrels here and there… but this time it was serious, "You were spying on us?"

"You could say that"

"Hey guys…." Yang felt the negative vibe from the standoff, "There's no need to fight here. Whatever that big secret you were talking about—"

"Shut up" Neo flared her aura. Something that forced Archer to Shield Yang, "You idiot!"

But before anything regrettable happened, Neo calmed down and relaxed herself. Despite her tone and demonic icy glare, she posted no hostility. That was just her showing her intentions at the matter, "Don't get me wrong…. I'm not here to fight you or to punish you…. In fact, I'm here to support you"

"What do you mean?" he didn't let his guard down.

"I'm a witness…. Seeing that I will keep this matter a secret between the 5 of us, I'm already considered as an accomplice. So just go on with it" She crosses her arms and sat at the nearby bench, "Well?"

"What are you up to?" asked Archer confused and angry.

"Nothing… or rather…. To save everyone…. Just continue what you were telling her. I promise, I won't tell anyone"

"Seriously guys, what is going on? Why do we have to stay away from Jaune? Did he do something wrong?" asked Yang, a temper spiraling a little.

Archer just went to the point and said it, but still locked his guard towards Neo, "Jaune is a monster" Neo's eye twitch when she heard the rude comment… but she surprisingly kept her cool. Normally she'd shred anyone who calls her brother that way.

"A Monster?"

"Show him Archer…." Neo began to unbutton her top, "Your scars… all of it" She turns to Yang and shows the blond her chest. Yang's eyes blink repeatedly trying to understand what she was staring at. Neo had a scar as well, but it looked like a circular wound with roots crawling outwards. In all, it was ugly, "Jaune did this to me…."

"J-Jaune did that to you!? To his own sister!?"

Archer got the message, Neo was indeed on board on this… this plan of his, "That's nothing compared to mine, Lancer or Ironwood…" He sighed but then complied. Archer took his shirt off, "He… Jaune did this to me.." Yang was speechless. The scar she saw from before, from the base of his neck extends towards his torso, across his entire upper frame. It looked like swords wounds but the skin got reap rather that forcedly sliced or cut. But that wasn't all, he turns around showing her the greatest symbol of his failure and shame, "Once… I had this … this" he gulped again, "I had Wings…. The most beautiful and biggest wings…. Like from those angels you read from books…"

Neo walked closer, "Jaune tore his wings off…. He literally reaps them from Archer, using nothing but his bare hands…" Yang couldn't digest it all. She felt an urge to puke from the sight of Archer's back. A chunk of flesh was missing from him. Sure, he had broad shoulders and firm muscles but he was missing a part of the human anatomy.

He didn't have his shoulder blades.

"Jaune…" she covered her mouth as she felt her legs went jelly, ultimately she fell, "H-how can Jaune did—"

"Did you ever saw ever saw Lancer take his gloves off?" asked Neo but Yang just kept looking towards Archer.

"Jaune destroyed his fingers and crippled him permanently. If it wasn't for modern medical technology, he wouldn't be alive at all. Same goes for Ironwood. You saw his arm, right?" Yang nod still frighten, "Actually, Jaune destroyed his entire right body. All that you saw, are nothing but prosthetic limbs…" She eyed the blond, "Jaune….. did this to all of us"

"B-But why!? Why would he do that to his own friends!? And what does it have to do with us?"

Neo fixed her clothes again, "Don't get us wrong. He did this to us to save us…"

Archer chuckled in disgust, "More like, he did this to us to show who's really in command. Who's really more powerful among us all"

Neo glared at him but then continued, "Did you know why Jaune went to Beacon the first place?"

"Isn't because he was order to? It was his mission, right? The threat to Vale was growing big enough for a knight to step in and restore order…"

"No, you thought it wrong… We, knights or the Council could have left it to the local authorities…"

Yang suddenly remembered something, "I-I…. Ironwood said something…. because he wanted a normal life…. He said all of you wanted a normal life"

"That is right." Answered Archer, "Jaune went to Beacon without informing anyone. He disappeared for 6 months then suddenly pops there and—"

"Enough" Neo cut him off, "Do you even know why we wanted a normal life?"

Yang shook her head, "Well it wasn't because of our rank as knights at all…. Before we became the knights of the cross…" She was about to say it but Archer raise a finger, "Let me tell her…"

Neo snorted but then let it go, "Before we became noble, Yang…." He held her hands firmly, "We were Murderers"

* * *

 **4 hours earlier….**

"Dear little Neo…" Remph, (Angel of Time) lead the girl near 'Ein Sof', "You are an existence that baffles us all…"

The little girl was confused, it was that or she got offended. There aren't many angels that would start a conversation that way. She already knows that she's not a '100%' human anymore, "What are you talking about?"

"Let us start from where it all beginning… when your father – Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, started the 'ARC' project… He ventured to look for the body of the King. He succeeds in obtaining a sample. However, what he took wasn't just a body part or a pity tissue sample. Oobleck took the entire body… He tried to reanimate it to serve his needs and wants. At first, it looked like it worked. The body was brought back to life, sadly, that is not how life works. No matter how advance science goes… it cannot defy what God has done and what he has forbid"

All the Angels that was present seemed to agree to that but kept quiet. It wasn't in their nature to interrupt or greatly overreact in a discussion of this matter.

"So… he failed?"

"He did… but it wasn't enough to stop him and later, he found a way" Neo got frustrated, the fool, her father, was desperate, "Jaune Arc was born. Along with 6 other 'ARC' sisters plus you Neopolitan Arc… the 8 of you were perfect bodies for 'Salem'… Yet, there was something that escaped the Queen's watchful eyes. Jaune in understanding is the King himself…"

"He's! He's the King!?"

"Yes, at body at least. He's consciousness is not. It manifested on its own, hence the beauty of life"

"Okay, so your telling me that Jaune Arc, my brother, is a 'life' created by the core? In the body of the King?"

The angel nod.

"But you're also telling me that my 'other' sisters were too?"

The angel nod again.

She suddenly realized something, "Then… then what am I?"

Zachriel (angel of Memory) walked beside her, "That is precisely what baffles us all… You see, you should have been a consciousness that spawned from the 'Core' and yet you are not. From your birth, up to now, you are you, Neopolitan. You are Oobleck and your mother's daughter" She hovered her hands upon the wooden surface of the tree. By doing so, images of memories appeared. Various of situations and simple moments flashed, "You are unique Neo. You are an anomaly that we cannot ever understand… To be honest, it is part of the reason why we, the 4 elder angels haven't answered any of your summons"

"Wh-Why? Does that mean I'm irrelevant? I'm… I'm expendable or useless!?"

This time Raziel (angel of Mystery) gladly took the moment, "Do not misunderstand us, Neo. It's exactly the opposite. You wield a power that does not compute or meet any logical explanation. You inherited the power to 'summon' an Angel. You can call us at any given moment" This time, all of the Angels that Neo made contract with, came and appeared before the altar and knelt before the lady.

One specific of them is _Gadreel (Angel of War), "_ Much like the King. He loved all of creation… He not just loves humanity, he also loved the creatures of various worlds. And he too was loved in return… In the past, you were used and you forced some of us into doing the beading of darkness… but even with that. We have loved you still"

Azrael, (Angel of Death) continued, "You did not inherit just 'the power', Neo. You have inherited the loved of the king. That is why you have loved your brother, Jaune, more than anything in the world. Which leads us to the reason why we have called you here"

Everyone turned towards the Angel of time, "In the ancient time before darkness was born… I was called Aries… The God of Time. Due to the 'First Sin' of Ova, my brother, the God of Light that turned Dark… I was forced to sacrifice my life. I divided the realms and created life and death through 'time'. In that event, I died only to be reincarnated as an angel of Time"

Neo couldn't believe what she was hearing but it made sense, sort of, "Aries… then you alone can stop this war! You're a god!"

"And yet, I can't. I may be the manifestation of time in physical form…" The angel sadly shook his head, "I cannot alter reality or the past itself. But you can…"

"Me!? How!?"

"Like they have said. You are unique, an anomaly. You have the power to 'summon'… Dear little Neo. You alone can 'stop' all of this. Each of us in here, possess a purpose and that purpose is what gives us power. A power you can tap on and use for yourself" The angel slowly reached for her hands, "Like what you saw in the land of dreams…We have seen the end as well"

Concerning thoughts flooded her mind. She felt the urge to go back to Fort Castle and warn the others about the impending doom, "It is the end! Jaune is going to die! I have to—"

"That is the end. However, even when we are powerful - we cannot foresee what happens next. It is like locked door. The only way it can be opened is to use the key. That is what you are Neopolitan Arc. You are the key that unlocks the future"

"Then what do I have to do?"

* * *

 **Under the starry night sky of Fort Castle….**

Having such a blast, the two lovebirds namely Ruby and Jaune took a moment to rest up. It was just 4 days. Each was spent with one another yet it felt like it wasn't enough. Ruby can vouch for that. It was like, the cookie monster yearned for the dork more. The longer they had with each other's company, the more the fear grew upon the last 2 days of TEAM RWBY's stay.

Right now, thank god no one was around the top garden shrine near the watch tower. It had the best spot for stargazing and all the meteor shower.

While watching, the starts twinkle with beauty, Ruby curled next Jaune and rested her head against his shoulders. It felt like the nights they used to spend back together at Beacon. Way back from before reality had to divide their paths and Destiny to intervene.

"Jaune…."

"Yeah?"

"I… I just had to ask… After this… what will you do next?"

"Me?... well, since the Grimm attacks are getting high and more random… I guess… I'll be all over the place… With the world threatened like this… We have to do double our efforts in protecting the people"

"Will you…" Ruby hesitated the words out, "Will you… have to disappear again?" she didn't really want to use the word 'disappear' but she had no other way to describe it.

"I won't…" Jaune reached for her face as blue locked with silver. He carefully moved the strands of hair aside just so he can affirm something with her. With truthful eyes, burning with determination yet stagnant with care, Jaune said his promise, "I will not disappear on you again… I will not let this world to end… the world where I met you…"

Those words were enough to lessen the worry Ruby felt this whole time. She nudges closer to him as they both shared their body heats to ease the cold breeze.

"Ruby…"

"Y-yeah?"

"I love you… With all my heart… with all of my being"

Ruby smiled, and to Jaune, it was the most cutes and beautiful smile he ever saw, "I love you too, Jaune… Whatever happens… I will always have your back"

* * *

 **To be continue….**

 **Next Chapter : Operation code-name Rabbit**

 **The next chapter is already done, I'm just making sure everything is in order before I upload it. It was supposed to be a 14k long chapter but I've decided to cut it short. I don't want to ruin the whole thing with rushing things. So, I'll need more time to scan it. Though I still hope you enjoyed tis update… even if it didn't have much…**

 **If you want to see what the Devine Shrine looks like here's a references: Noah-Bradley_The-End-of-Sorrow (Seriously, the credits goes to this guy, and Peter Mohrbacher. Their artistic works helped me fuel my imagination and write this fic!)**

 **Don't forget to leave a review**

 **The chapter updates will be weekly (hopefully) my Studies and Professors won't be terrorizing my weekends or any free time.**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	39. Chapter 38: Operation code-name Rabbit

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 38!**

 **Well, the new chapters and errors I wanted to fix took longer than I have expected… Well, that's my fault. I have no excuses other than the workloads I'm currently facing. This is my very first fiction story with RWBY and I intend to deliver it to its end and not end up as a hiatus.**

 **Because of the length and the number of chapters I'm not even near half of the story so the remake chapters will take longer to be fix and uploaded.**

 **I apologize for that.**

 **But then again… every time I re-read the entire story from start to end… I can't help but laugh at my own foolishness and mistakes! HAHAHA I guess I should have focused at writing than programming. Seriously, I can't take the miss spelled words and the Freaking grammar!**

 **To compensate on not updating this fic for a long time, here's a two-chapter update. The next one will be uploaded in a day or two. Like I said, workloads, I had to make sure I won't deviate from the original plot.**

 **Anyways, like I always said, Thanks for sticking with me and my story, and thanks for your patience with me being a novice at what I do here.**

 **You're all AWESOME!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Operation code-name Rabbit**

 _ **NOTES...**_

 _There's no other way to say this so I'll just say it…_

 _To start it all off, you might have heard of me. A name spoken in a distance where no one can go. My existence is nothing but a mere whisper now from a history I soon await to fade as the new age comes and go… My acts of heroism weren't heroic at all, and if you heard of my 'house'… It's not the best of kinsmen who lined themselves to serve the greater purpose._

 _Believe it or not, I am but a man who served in an empire ruled by an idiot. I mean no offense on that but seriously, that arc is a big pain in the butt, period. Oh, I forgot, this is not my story. This is the story of my king and how he managed to defy the odds that was said to be impossible to do. If you live in Menagerie, I'm sure you'll find a lot of books counting to thousands if not millions saying how great the king is and how divine in nature his existence was…_

 _Frankly, I'm going to say the same thing. Want to know what will be the difference?_

 _We were orphans, Arthur and I grew up together. Basically, I am a living testament to his deeds and how he rose to power. He was my best friend and he was like a brother to me. Since we were kids, he was… a little unusual. Not the troublemaker that you'd imagine and definitely not the kind of kid who'd boast, force and act like he's the greatest human to ever live on 'earth'. He was none of that._

 _What made Arthur different is the compassion he had for people. You see, we were born and we grew up in the 'not so great' part of the city. That district was told, and still is, the worse part of the entire country. And since someone like us were born from there, we were expected to be outcast and to add more insult to injury, we were treated as such as well. Most of the kids are lawbreakers and I'll be honest too, I used to be one of them, we were brash troublemakers and more. I won't go into the details because you get it already, right? Yeah so, Arthur Arc is different because he didn't want any fights or conflict with anyone. If we made a ruckus and we're in big trouble, he'll run to our aid and help us out of it. The strange part in every time he helps people, he never results to violence. He talks his way out of it. The shit-hole we live in tends to mold its people to do something stupid and go against the law. I'm no different from those who came before us, I did my fair share of bad deeds._

 _Arc, however, is the odd-ball. No matter how people beat him and force him to kiss the ground. The guy won't give up. As his brother figure, I didn't understand what he was trying to prove then. What he was fighting for and does it include being step on by those who were lowest of the low. Arc was an idiot, a skinny blonde idiot kid, that is a fact. He always was and he will always will be. I also faced him, scold him even, about protecting himself, to have some pride and stand up. No, no matter what I told him or the people around us, he didn't listen. He still stood his ground, not wavering to his own words or actions. He keeps his promises, even if it sounds so stupid it could make an average adult laugh his guts out and ultimately result to his own death._

 _That's probably why we hated him. Yup, you read it right. I hated him too. There something in him that infuriates those who think less of others. If we were molded by how society treated us, Arc was not. Evil that is humanity born through methods unknown to even themselves, is what brought the god Ova to love us. Don't get me wrong, Ova never loved humanity, he only love watching us make a fool out of ourselves as we fight for space, resources, and dominion. Greed, lust, pride, gluttony, Wrath, slot, and envy. His original sins were in all of us. I can't help but think that humanity sew those sins into our hearts thinking it was the very thing that made us human._

 _It was disgusting._

* * *

 **TEAM RWBY'S Dorm…**

" _Before we became noble, Yang. We were Murderers"_

Yang Xiao Long couldn't forget the words that rattled her to the core. Even today, after a week back in Beacon. She couldn't take those words out of her head. The knights that she looked up to and idolize all her life were actually the so called forsaken children of the 'True Order'. They were the ones who drove the War to brutality and spread an absolute fog of fear all over Remnant. Ironically, they were also the ones who put the War to its conclusion with the Fort Castle's flag rained victorious.

The only thing that kept her insanity together after knowing that part of history, is the part where Jaune is the reason for all of it. He turned the tides of the War. He switched sides and fought for humanity despite him being something else. Oh, it wasn't just him by the way. Originally there were 7 of them created to end the world, but two already died fighting for freedom. Now, 5 still remains and continues to fight for mankind but something ugly settled in her heart about it. Why was it all a secret? She was clueless. The whole world was! And what's this about him having a change of heart after he met a certain person? And why does she have to ask Ruby!?

' _I can only tell so much… If you want to know more, ask your sister'_

Neo couldn't be more of a pain in the head, literally. Her words lingered and Yang can't deny them being a mystery that tortured her more. Why is Ruby included in all of this? What role is she to play? Why is Archer warning her to stay away from Jaune? One look at the mirror in the dorm's bathroom. She knew what had to be done. Ruby knows something and Yang needs to know whatever it was. For all she knows, it could save her sister's life or trouble she got herself into.

Of course, time was against Neo and the same goes to everyone else. Before leaving Fort Castle, the mage gave Yang a trump card. If she chooses to know the truth, if only she chooses to and not by force, she will. There are two options, either she waits and ask Ruby or use the power Neo had temporarily given her. It's been a week and for Yang, that's been too long. With the item in her hand, the blond made her decision.

Carefully opening the door, she stepped out angry but subtle. The first person she saw is Blake who was indulging herself with a book… or books at her own bed built like a fortress made of hundreds of reading materials. It turns out, she had the time and money to do a shopping spree. Blake took every book she could get her hands on when they were at Menagerie. To Yang, it looks like Sun spoiled her too much.

"B-blake" she called.

As usual, Yang got ignored. So, in situation like these, she tends to be creative. Yang was about to splash Blake with a bucket of water with all intent to ruin her mood and drag her back to remnant. However, before she could even do as planned, someone suddenly crash in frantically shutting the door close and gasp for air. Behind them, are people who kept on knocking and banging on the door, shouting their lungs out.

"Never! Ever! Answer any question or go anywhere, with any one, asking about Menagerie! Got it Ruby!?" Shouted Weiss.

Ruby just finished barricading the door. Actually, she wasn't sure if the entire cabinet will be enough, so she added some wood and nails just to make sure, "Yeah! I got it! okay!?"

Goldilocks threw the bucket away and acted innocently, "What are you guys doing? What's with all the ruckus?"

"We were at the Library when we got ambush by a bunch of higher years asking too many question!"

"Okay?... was that a bad thing?"

"Of course, it was! And you know the worst part of it? From 6 people, the crowd got the bigger and bigger! It suddenly became like a convention!"

"And their asking about Menagerie?"

This time, Ruby crawled on the floor and rested there, "Yeah! And you know what Sir. Ironwood said to us about it, right!? We can't just detail our visit and we certainly cannot just say that we interfered with a Black ops mission, remember?"

"Intentionally or unintentionally!" added Weiss.

Yang rolled her eyes on that, "Okay… So, it's not like we can do anything about it"

"Actually, we do. We zip our mouth shut!" added Ruby.

Remarkably, that reminded Yang of the thing she needed to know. That smile she had on her face died an ugly death as those lilac eyes turned burning red. Without realizing it, Yang stomp the floor enough to warrant everyone's attention to her. Even the cat looked up from her book and give her 100% full attention to her partner. And of course, Ruby has no clue of what went wrong there.

"Yang? What's wrong with you?" asked Weiss.

"What's wrong with me is that a certain someone is keeping something from me. And that certain someone kept it from me for god knows how long now. And that certain someone had to be my little sister!"

"What did I do!? I don't know what you're talking about, Yang!" argued Ruby, she pouted and crossed her arms.

"You know something that we don't! Something that has to do with Jaune!"

Wiess thought it would be best to calm things down since conflict won't help them get through the night. When it comes to arguments within the team, they all agreed to talk about it as _a team_ and not individually, "What are you talking about? We just came back from Menagerie—"

"Team meeting! That's what I'm talking about!"

"And the topic of the meeting!? We won't know exactly what you're so angry about if you keep on this act, yang!"

"The. Ripper. That would be a good start. You're hiding a secret, a really dangerous one and it's really making me angry!" Yang did not hesitate to use her big sister authority. This is one of those moments the blond will whole heartedly loses her control. Blake stood from her bed and prevented Yang from doing something that would put all of them in detention if these gets out of hand. They never seen Yang this angry, not even when someone 'accidentally' ruined her hair.

Blake stepped up, "Yang, calm down. Let's talk about this with cool heads. Your temper won't help you get whatever you want to know here"

The girl, however, had enough, "Give me your hand, Ruby"

The little red didn't comply, she just frowned and got further confused with how her sister is acting. Yang remembered every last instruction Neo gave her. And despite knowing that little nightmare for a pink and brown-haired witch, who pranks people all the time, she'll take the risk on this.

" _If you want, I will help you. It's not actually help, if you think about it, but since you're not the kind of person whose patience is abundant, this will spare you the wait. If you really want to know the truth, I can lend you aid with that. The only reason why Archer and I won't say it with our own lips is because we are already compromised. That we compromised the blood oath we had as knights, as the forsaken children. Take this… This may look like an ordinary stone or dust but it's not. It's a crystalized flame created by my Angel. It lets the user see the vision of what you want to know but it has to be in the hands of the person you want to ask. I know it sounds very handy especially with interrogation and stuff but it's not that easy to use. You can only use this once there is no regret within your heart. If this was used and you got what you wanted, before or after the process, if you regret it, even the slightest… it'll take a chunk of your memory. How large and far the memory goes depends on how much you regret. Once you get Ruby to hold the stone, utter the call…"_

Taking a deep breath, she released the burning anger she had. Taking a few more breather, Yang's red eyes returned to normal, "I know it's confusing and I know I got irrational there…. But… but this can't wait, I've waited a week to think about this and I'm certain that Ruby won't answer even if I ask politely"

That seemed to ease up the other 3. Each of them relaxed as they all took a seat in a circle in the middle of the room. Ruby didn't know how or why but she got the feeling it has something to do with how Yang was acting ever since after she came back from Fort Castle.

"Fine…" said Ruby, "What do you want to ask?"

The blonde held out a stone equally covered by blueish-white glow with a smooth texture and soft cut edges,

"Hold this"

"Why do I—"

"Just hold it, it's not going to explode and it's not a prank. Just hold it and I'll ask my questions, okay?"

Wiess and Blake shared a look there, even they were weirded with the blond. Nevertheless, Ruby took the item in hand to end the weird drama, "Now what do you want to—"

Yang readied herself. Somehow, there was something different with how she felt having the object in Ruby's hand. There was a burning sensation in her heart. If it's emotional in nature or a desire, she didn't know, "I know I look stupid right now with all of this and it is not like Neo can be trusted since she pull quite a number of pranks before but… I guess, in the end, she is still the mage knight of Force Castle…"

With determined eyes, she began…

" _I call the one who shows the yearning of the future which reflects the past. The one who's purpose is in strength of regret that is absent in once desire, Remiel, (Angel of Vision)"_

In a second as those summoning words were uttered, the lights in the room died out. It wasn't just the lights actually, the entire room died out as the four of them suddenly felt disoriented. The four corners of the room vanish as the space transformed in just a blink of an eye.

"Yang… What have… you done…"

The blond felt like she was floating in zero gravity, but hearing Ruby's voice all stuttered and hinted something inconveniently— in an unknown pain… To start it all off, Ruby's eyes flashed a line of silver as they began to form some circular inner rings. Her dark red hair began to turn white on the edge but swayed with pure red color. To make matters worse, her body began to shook as the entire form slowly turned and break into petals, raining like fresh cherry blossoms during summer. That was the moment that it started. Like hallowed hands reaching within her, Yang began to regret it. She reached out for her sister but she disappeared right in front of her eyes. Rising from the back ground of pure nothingness, Remiel (Angel of Vision) appeared in all his glory and power. Right now, TEAM RWBY is at his domain, a space and time where physical recognition takes place depending on the observers. Namely the subject to be observe, Ruby, and the primary observer, Yang.

" _I am the Angel who grants the desire to know. A vision that offers no certainty and result"_

At the fault of the one called Yang Xiao Long, mystic white flames began to burn as it slowly reached for her like cornered prey in a fox hunt. The giant figure spreads his fingers, ready to lay judgement upon the one who made the call, determined – like a stoic rock – yet fragile like a flower when faced with a dying image of Ruby with her blood on Yang's hands.

" _Your heart has spoken, even without words… You desire regret. You do not deserve to have even a glimpse of thy vision"_

Her regret is never set on the idea of a mistake. Her regret is that she had to be one to do it despite knowing that there will be repercussions on her action. Yang closed her eyes because it was the only thing she could do. Neo warned her about it but never told her about some deformed being with burning hands appearing out of nowhere. She said Angel, an Angel! Right now, before yang, it was way far from how the books describes those angelic beings looked like.

"N-no! W-w-wait" Yang begged, not knowing what to do, what to say or what will happen to her.

Neo's words came back like lightning, " _Before or after the process, if you regret it"_

"W-wait just…"

" _Even the slightest… it'll take a chunk of your memory"_

"I haven't even…" Yang tried – or at least unconsciously tried – to stand or crawl away, to whatever safety there was in the infinite darkness she was in, "Archer, h-help"

" _How large and far the memory goes depends on how much you regret"_

Yang shielded herself from the warm element that was about to engulf her soul. There, she made her last call, "Somebody!" Like a shout of a desperate help in a form of whispered plea, someone answered.

Fresh air suddenly manifested from nowhere, like a morning breeze, it flowed, fed, then gently pushed the mystic flames back. The Angel Remiel (Angel of Vision) stumbled on the figure before him. He retreated his hands back as he resumed his physical form down to a human size and knelt before the female figure.

" _Oh! great goddess, Child of Aries. I am a servant, true and loyal to thee"_

Smiling with glee, Penny stood and gave a courtly bow, "It is great to see you again, dear angel" though she turned to see Yang who has a terrified form, hiding still behind her own arms for cover, "To what scene have I have arrived into. To see a young damsel in distress here, breaks my heart"

" _As for condition and rules applied by all that is true and absolute. A Purpose, my lady"_ His specific purpose, the reason of his creation and service, that is.

"Expound, my angel"

" _My mistress, Neo, have asked my service. To offer help on thy lady that lay terrified of her own fear. Her call was true and complete, but lacks in pride and trust… More so onto herself, thus again, lay the scene before you. Thy regret filled her as soon as I was about to lay the vison of what she asked and desperately seek"_

True to form, that was clear when Penny took another second to watch Yang. Dispelling the fear she had, and what consumes the girl, Penny strode forward and lay a gentle hand on the poor figure. From the moment her hand touch the blond, her trembling stopped, as well as the urge to cry, "All is well, dear one. There is no more reason for you to despair" Without looking back at the Angel, Penny smiled, "Thank you, dear Remiel… That will be all"

" _Lady Polendina, to witness you alive and well brings happiness in thy purpose_ "

"You're always gentle with words… I'll take care of everything from here, Remiel. Tell your master that I thank her for the opportunity"

With those words, the angel once more bowed in full respect and bid his exit. Though before he was gone, two more figures appeared as they were now summoned together with the blond. Weiss and Black gasp for breath as if they were devoid of air when they were swallowed by the blackness they popped out from, _"It will be delivered, my lady. Consider it done_ "

* * *

 **Page 20…**

 _My king, I mean Arc… That guy wasn't the kind of teen you'd imagine to rise in power with the number of influence he had on the people. He was simply good at talking his way out of everything. I swear! One moment, there's a rumble down street and a second later, he was able to fix it without breaking a sweat during the agreement. Arc never results to violence, that is why I'm so pissed off!_

 _There was one time when there was a gang war that roared within our city. It destroyed half of the city with its people divided by the coupe… It was the worse time of all. Innocent civilians were dragged in every gun fight that breaks out. Among those who were injured with the raging fight, is him. He nearly lost his left eye when a terrorist bomb blew next to a hospital. It left a permanent scar on his face and admittedly… on his dignity as well. Most of the casualty on that unfortunate day were children who he took in as refugees of the war and had nowhere to go. Arc and the rest of our friends provided them shelter, food and whatever help we can give. All we had on those dreadful times were each other. We cling on the hope that he radiates in all of us. Every time he smiles or makes a stupid joke, the guy melts down the fear we had._

 _But when that bomb set off and took the lives of everyone we cared and loved… He broke. I thought that he finally threw that 'good-boy' act out the window but I was naïve to even think he'll take a life in revenge of the act. No, he still didn't result to violence. Arthur was angry, yes, but his anger is tamed. If people normally see a tamed lion in a circus doing a bunch of entertainment tricks, he wasn't like that. The guy was more like a wolf, tamed with self-control but never too weak to fight back, never too obedient to do tricks, never too stupid to stay back and do nothing… We all tried to keep ourselves together, he did his best too._

 _But like I said, Arc broke on that day…_

 _A day where he nearly lost faith in himself, if it wants for a certain girl who came into our lives…_

* * *

Once the Angel bearing an inhuman form finally disappears under her own vale of mystic flames, the red head faced them, "Greetings! TEAM RWBY! My name is Penny Polendina. You can call me Penny for short"

"Where are we?" Blake asked as she tried to reach her weapon but got confused when her hand grabbed nothing but air. It was more on the scenario triggered by instinct but oddly, the girl before them didn't look like a hostile stranger.

"Well… uhm… It's a bit complicated to explain…" said Penny.

"Where's Ruby!?" asked Wiess, Yang recover when she heard the name again.

"Oh! She's fine…"

The terrified blond stood, desperately seeking the girl that is her sister. However, the blackness is all that she saw and no other. Yang is not the type who'd hyperventilate but there she was, doing it for the first time. Good thing Penny is there, her gentle hands assured comfort and peace. And that had brought the very vulnerable blond to relax once more.

"You have something in your heart that troubles you, young one. Speak and I will you find an answer to that which stirs your doubt" Her tone didn't hint any lies nor deception. If any, it gave her peace. Something radiates from her and the 3 girls knew that. They just can't figure it out what it was.

"What is really happening!?" Yang asked, "I… I was told of a secret so unspoken, so deeply kept from all of Remnant, I dare say it's a lie!" Upon saying that, there's an unsettling feeling started to pool in her stomach. It's the thing that she can't digest no matter what excuse she thinks of. There is a part in her heart that believes all the things that Archer and Neo told her about, "I never expected to be part of something like this… And yet, Ruby is included in all of these!"

Letting go of her hands, Penny took stepped back slowly, "Trouble by the truth of which was conveyed upon you in such an untimely manner, I see" the red head lowered her head for a sec and considered the possibility that things are moving according to destiny's will. Though, its approach is a bit too fast. Indeed, the end is near but the Spring maiden did not anticipate that there will be others who would be drag into this. The circle had to be small, that is what all the maidens that came and went, all agreed on. However, here stands Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladona, dear friends of the current maiden, Ruby Rose. What is she to do with these curious young ones?

Taking one look at each of them, it was clear, "Your question is not the center of what you claim"

"Stop— I… I want to know what role is Ruby to play in all of these! Why is she being included in the mess!?"

Penny shook her head left to right, "Again, not the center… If you wish to know the truth, you must ask the right question, dear"

Yang just about lost it but with one last push, she tried her luck, "Who the hell is JAUNE ARC! And why… is Archer Dane a member of the 'True Order'!"

Penny smiled, finally happy to see honesty, "In order to understand the story of the present. One must journey to the past where it starts. Reading a book in the middle plot will not do justice on the future, I'm afraid. Let us go back, my dear ones. Back to the time before the man who you call Jaune Arc was born…"

* * *

 **Back at Fort Castle…**

Jaune fought the urge to do a shout out to whoever come up with the plan. The ridiculous plan that he doubts with all of his being, will work the way they want it to. It is the stupidest thing to do right now. His eyes twitched as he read the lines again and again, but they explain the same thing, "Can someone tell me why the hell am I going back to Beacon Academy!?"

"Sure" Oobleck answered, "It's to insure the safety of the Vytal Festival. To be a part of security"

"Can't you send someone else?" He reasoned, "Like Archer or Neo? They'll be perfect for both surveillance and crowd control!"

After seeping his morning coffee, Oobleck gather the paper works and explained the purpose, "They are going with you while the rest of the battalions do their respective jobs. With this operation at hand, we'll need all the distraction we can make. And the last time I checked, the best distraction we can have is the latest knights that revealed themselves during the declaration of war. The whole world is eager to see the new rock stars of Remnant. Besides, it would also give the people assurance of their safety and security knowing that a knight in shining armor is there to protect them. Any objections?"

"YES!" Fuck that logic, it was given! Jaune completely understand what it was for. What he doesn't understand is the lines in the paper that says that 'Jaune Arc has to go back to Beacon Academy'. Specifically, in that length and order. Ozpin might reconsider the possibility, however, after the whole 'I killed Summer and I'm also in love with her daughter' thing… Yeah, fat chances that'll work the second time. They can ask anything of him, anything! Just not this part right here, "I just left that school 3 months ago! And do you really think that Beacon Academy will accept a Knight like me to be a student there!? Newsflash Doctor, they already know who I am!"

Ha, with that, the mad doctor smiled with a diabolical grin, "Oh, don't worry, Jaune. You're not going back as a student…"

Before Jaune could argue, the doors of the meeting room rattled open, "Is Jaune told of the plans?"

"Oh, I'm told alright! This is your idea isn't!?"

Ironwood waved it off but not the smile he wore, "Come on Jaune, the discussion on the operation is about to begin. It's best we don't keep the Council men and the captains wait"

* * *

"To properly explain a story of a man who is the same in person but diverse in existence… I'll refer to the - Jaune Arc - of this time as simply as Jaune. And the one who existed long ago as Arthur Arc"

"Whatever! Just—"

"Yang!" Weiss hissed.

"What!?"

"Would you let her talk. We're not getting anywhere if you keep on letting your tempered mouth get the better of you!" The Heiress analyzed the scene and from what she could tell, it's too late to go back or ask to go back, "I don't know why this is happening but knowing you… I think I understand why you are acting weird these past few days. What I don't understand is what exactly is happening right now? Where are we?"

Blake agreed, "More importantly, where is Ruby?"

"Like I said, ruby is safe and doing quite fine" Penny assured them, "That stone you made Ruby hold while you make the call actually rattled both of us. I was actually forced to wake up"

"What does that mean?"

"Ruby is… to say it one way, I am Ruby" Penny quickly dismissed the topic, "Anyway, my identity is not the main reason why you are here. It's best if we go on to the agenda of your attendance. But do not worry, as I said, Ruby is safe, she will be with you at the end of this revelation"

Yang finally collected herself, "Y-you promise!?"

Penny nodded.

Blake payed one last look at her partner and then to Wiess. They've seen weird and unexplainable things ever since Neo once saved them with the similar way they are in right now. And that doesn't exclude the night of the Black ops intervention. They just witnessed an epic fight between gigantic creatures. Each one of them had their doubts and mysteries that they wanted to know. She had her own questions too. Whether it was the right time ask or not, she didn't know, "Well, Weiss is right…" Blake trailed off as she looked at the girl before them again, "Let Penny… tell the story"

"Thank you very much" Penny thanked the two with a gentle bow. After that, with a simple wave of her right hand, the space began to transform again. This time, that endless void of darkness turned white with thousands of canvases all separately placed in different angles and spots, spread all over the place as far as the eye can see. The girls didn't know which way was up or down, left or right as the vast expansion ate them all. As if to mock their worth and size in a universe that is infinite in measure.

"Jaune is Arthur and Arthur is Jaune… but the two is not the same in understanding. They have the same physical form, the face, the hair, the eyes, and the body. But they are not the same soul. It's confusing if you keep on insisting the idea of an identity of one singularity. Perhaps, the best way to put this is to see the same person in different universes. A parallel dimension version of each person"

"Well, it is irritating to a level of understanding" Weiss started, "Very well"

Penny nodded back, "Arthur is the man who I'll assume you've heard of. He is the King of Fort Castle, the grand ruler of Menagerie…" Upon the pronunciation of the name, an object shifted and presented itself in front of the girl. It revealed a painting of a king dressed in blue silk, "But before he was the king of the Faunus and humans of this world. He was king of the first world"

"First world?" Blake asked.

"A world that came before Remnant. A planet where life began… Planet Earth"

"Planet? What's that?"

"In astronomy, any of the large celestial bodies in the solar system that revolve around the sun. Don't mind that for now, it's actually another story for another time. It's funny, Remnant is yet to look beyond the world they live despite discovering dust. If you take some time to look at the starry night sky, you'd wonder what lies beyond the thing we call heaven"

"Earth… it's…" Blake wondered the use of such name, it is too simple in a degree but makes sense and feels more… natural.

"Earth is the world where all life came from. It's the origin of what you see in all of Remnant, minus the Grimm, of course"

"Then you're telling us that Remnant is Earth? It's the former name given to this 'planet'?"

"No…" The red head before them smiled sadly as she raised her hand, and pointed to the only object that hovers behind them. It was a giant canvas of the heavenly satellite, complete with painstaking detail, "Earth is – or was – the object that you now call the shattered moon"

* * *

 **Page 23…**

 _Arthur suffered a great lost, we all did. It was the first. Out of the war torn urban jungle called City, we ran and went to live in the mountain forests around the country. Any place that is not under constant conflict with itself. We didn't like the fact that we were running like animals. Being nomads with no permanent home is the painful experience we ever had. As for the man I call king, he took the most blow compared to all us. A man can only take so much, but he kept our spirits up. He gave us courage and hope…_

 _But I know my brother better than anyone else, his strength is failing. You can see it with how a person rarely acts, it may seem random and odd at the beginning, but in the long run… It consumes him slowly until he breaks. The symptoms are pretty simple and I saw them when I watch him waver from his positive attitude. Not all men are perfect, he wasn't perfect too. He had limits and he certainly gets tired as well._

 _This time, I had to do something, we all had to do something for him. As we made preparation and stupid ideas one after another, we failed to notice that destiny had other plans for the guy. As we move from one location to another to avoid conflict and detection, we stumbled upon a forest deep within a mountain. It was in the farthest region of the super continental we call Asia, right before it was destroyed by the war. It was like an enchanted jungle within the stone and rock formation. A world within another world._

 _And there, Arthur met a certain girl… A girl that forever changed his life._

 _Penny, I will never forget her name._

 _Our small group of women, children, and elderly were nothing but survivors to what humanity brought upon themselves. And yet, this goddess of the forest seemed to have a kind heart and offered us sanctuary in her home, the majestic bosom of mother nature, or what's left on a dying planet. There, for a short period of time, we experienced peace._

 _And there, a relationship bloomed despite all unimaginable outcomes. Arthur and Penny fell in love with each other. I don't know the details but trust me when I say that those two are head over heels with each other. The guy was odd and the girl… well, don't even get me started on her. She was very odd! We all accepted the idea that she probably grew up in here and never set foot outside the mountain, let alone interact with another human being. Well, back then we really didn't know that she was goddess or the Spring Maiden. We just saw her for who she was, a simple, very odd, looking little girl._

 _But she was not. Not even close to the little girl image thought she was._

* * *

"Arthur is the king who lead the biggest campaign against the forces of evil who wish to destroy the earth. If you ask me, I really don't like calling him king, he agreed with me as well. One man must not be called king just because he is the most powerful of all. For a king, and a true king at that, his strength is his people. His service is never to just one, his mission was never to dominate, conquer, steal or live a lavish life. His love is summed to a simple answer… One for all. Your 'Jaune Arc' is focused in one aspect… All for one. He is an existence that holds a vast amount of power that he wields for his own agenda. Arthur shares his power while Jaune keeps everything to himself. That is the basic and the first thing I wanted to tell you, young ones, the difference with the two. Arthur never believe that he was the destined child to end all of darkness. He was nothing but a conduit for a message that eludes his understanding. A messenger. He shared his power in hopes that those who follow his example will inspire and protect those who are helpless. A mission that spans as far as history goes. By doing so, one day, Arthur and I believe that it'll result to an eventuality"

At that point, three paintings aligned. It contained imagery of war in simple visual representation only this time, there was a dark shadow lurking behind very single entities present on the canvas. A human being with a Grimm for a shadow.

Wiess took a few second as she studied the imagery. Hovering her hand over the object, she slowly took the message of it into consideration. No one knows where the Grimm came from and no knows how they are made. But with one look on these images, it all makes sense, "You're saying that there's someone out there who will be the one to end all of the Grimm?"

"Yes, to a certain point actually. We all thought that Arthur is the 'Destined One' but he was not. He even said so on the final day of the great war right before the 4 grand angels of creation. He believes in the future. With you, young ones, he entrusted the future in your hands so that darkness will never triumph over all that is good. All of you are his legacy"

Blake wanted to disagree on that. If that was true then people like her brother, Adam, failed him big time.

"Arthur is the one who gives power. Quite literally. He is the origin of all Semblances. One that manifest in each and every soul. Unique in specialty and effect. At first, it was given to the original 72 first knights who pledge before him in the Forest of wisdom. Though in the span of war and how much humanity progressed, it was passed down through the ages. I'm sure you understand it in a way, Ms. Schnee?" Wiess couldn't answer. If any, it made her think if the Schnee family is a part of the said 72 – house of knights,

"By sharing his power in the form of semblances, it gave even the average humans an edge when it came to battle against the darkness. Also, it gave way to future protectors… like I said, you are his legacy"

As the paintings shifted once more, two, took its place as it now displays what looked like modern machinery and weaponry.

"Before, humanity never had dust, or semblance nor special traits that are the same with animals. They solely rely on technology and science. It fueled the conflicts of the previous world. In this era, the Arc of your time is a product of Science that defiled gods will. He is now an existence that both insures salvation or destruction. His mission whether which of those two will entirely depend on his own free will"

That, they understand. They seem to get the idea since 'Dust' is one of the best example that fuels the economy of all the kingdoms of Remnant. If that is the same as sciences, then the image of the future is really horrifying. Take it for example, if the 'Dust' resources goes out, then SDC will monopoly all supplies and will result to Atlas being a super power. Both in currency and weaponry. It was a good thing that Atlas is not the same as it was when it felt almost 10 years ago. Weiss can't help but think if that is a blessing or not since it also took a lot of lives just to reform the kingdom.

On the part where 'Arc' was a product of science, that made them confused. Wiess thought that it was on the idea of an artificially created while Blake wondered about cloning. Yang… well, she just did her best to understand the flow of the conversation. They haven't heard of any technology that is so advance to back this claim.

"He may not have full control right now but Arc has the ability to take away semblances. Other than life, of course. He can also manipulate a person's ability to either maximize their potentiality or completely destroy them. He tried to harness that power when he went after the former forsaken children. Hunted them one by one to try and take their powers safely away. Sadly, he failed resulting to nearly killing his friends rather than saving them. This is true, is it not, Ms. Xiao Long?

"Neo… and Archer…" Yang shook her head as the image of Archer's lack of shoulder blades popped on her mind, "I saw… What Jaune did to them. He's a monster" she hissed angrily.

"What defines a monster, I wonder?" Penny calmly closed her eyes but nodded at that, "Tell me, Ms. Xiao long… Is Jaune a monster?"

The answer was quick, "YES!"

"Can you share to me your basis upon that claim?"

"Jaune says he loves his sister and that he values his friends and love ones… But what kind of a brother who would go that far and scar Neo gravely and hunt his allies!? I saw Archer's back, he also told me that Lancer's fingers – his entire arm – were broken beyond healing. Also, something about Prof. Ironwood having his half of his body reduce to nothing but prosthetic limbs!"

"And why do you think he did that?"

"Because!"

"Yes?"

She had no answer, that is when the silence ate her away. She knows what to say but something made stop, "Ms. Xiao long… It is normal for people to describe those acts as monstrous and cruel. I'd feel or think the same way too if I was in your place. Though, there is a lot more to it to think about and consider. Jaune Arc did those things in order to turn the war around and save humanity. His intentions were pure but his actions and methods went out of hand. To a certain perspective of this argument, yes, he is a monster, but to be precise, he had to do it because no one will. No one could. It's a responsibility he had to take, a burden he is now carrying on his shoulders along with the rest of the knights. Arthur's mind set is peace through less conflicts. Jaune is very much the same only this time he is desperate which often results to violence. This 'war' is an example of it"

With one final push, Penny took a few steps towards them and offered a courtesy. She gestured for another painting which appeared and serves like a door way. And at its view, stands a large Godly Tree whose roots spreads as far as the clouds could reach, "Let us take walk in the river of history in the garden of the mystic tree, Ein Sof"

* * *

 **Page 50…**

 _I don't know what happened next._

 _From what I remember, we were suddenly found out by the local military forces. Before we know it, we were apprehended like animals. Of course, some tried to fight back but that instantly turned into disaster. It was clear that the soldiers weren't going to take in prisoners, so they did what they do best. Killed those who would fight back. I never hated the military so much in my life that day. We were helpless, we were being use as dummy for target practice._

 _I wanted to fight back but the more we struggled the more innocent people got killed in the process. They used the defenseless civilian as hostages to smoke us out. We were screwed so bad that those who took the risk and surrendered got killed as soon as they popped out of hiding._

 _All hope was lost…_

 _However, when hope was gone… He came._

 _Like a force of nature, unparalleled or controllable. Arthur rose from the ashes like a human reborn – graced by the gods – and brought forth judgement on those who were corrupted from their core. Of course, remember earlier that I said Arthur never use violence to resolve everything? Well, yeah, he is still the same but this time, it's different. He has this sword. A sword that glowed like the sun and slashes like a crescent light of the moon. You'd probably think that he killed those bastards, right? No, he is just that nice, or stupid, I don't know. But what I do know, that is the day where he became a symbol of freedom. Every single slash he has done on those men, changed them. It didn't cut flesh and bones, it wasn't forged for that. Like a true weapon, it was meant to save and protect._

 _From the shadows of each men who were caught from Arthur's fury. Came out demons of different shape and sizes. Each feed on sin and each had a hunger that is limitless. Being forced out of their food source for sin, they desired revenge like no other. Those creatures, unnamed and indescribable, wreaked havoc. Yet, it didn't take long for them to live as Arthur, my brother, sought to end them forever._

 _His shield deflected all the powerful blows they've given and with his sword, the monsters were purified. Crocea Mors… That was the name of the holy sword. The tool which vanquish the darkness that took hold of the hearts of the many. The way he wielded it dazzle us all as it tore the hold of all the 7 sins of Ova, away. The men who they all came from were cleansed of the original sins they all bear and now stood as reborn humans with honor to reclaim. But they weren't the only ones. Those who witness the fight had their souls all reclaimed as fear was now replaced by courage and virtue._

 _Arthur saved all of us. There he stood, a man who now became a king. He defeated his enemies, not that they were really his enemies at all, but he made an example out of them._

 _As for the sword, I was told that the sword was given by Faunus._

 _I can't believe it but knowing the kind of guy Arthur was, he can't be lying to me. A sword and shield given by the god of knowledge means something. And Arthur put it into good use. It freed the rest of the war-torn country and unified the local forces to rebuild._

 _And then there's this Bow…_

* * *

 **Fort Castle…**

Well Neo couldn't be more pissed off.

She originally thought that a certain blond with a gifted chest was going to be dealt with. However, that had change after her angel have appeared and informed her of what transpired on the call. Neo didn't hated Yang, but after what she has been told when Archer rattled his mouth open, seriously – messed up her plans. That girl is a loose end. That's why she gave her Ramuel's stone in hopes that she'll trigger its consequences and have her memory be wiped clean. Well, the day that she discovered the truth, at least.

If the process chunked off more than she'd wanted, she didn't care. If Ramuel's purpose was that easy to use and control to begin with, she'd use that for herself long ago. But she cannot because she had regrets too, and they are far too great to even consider that it'll work with Ramuel's powers. Still, with the current situation, the Spring Maiden interfered and the worse part of it all, she does not know what is happening. The girl wanted to teleport back to Beacon and deal with it herself but Archer stopped her. The marksman knew something is wrong. Also, they were in the middle of a meeting which required the complete attendance of the all knights.

Things couldn't be more worse.

"And that is the entire plan…" Ended Ironwood, "Any questions?"

One of the captains raised a hand, "How long will it take for us to complete phase 1?"

"That would depend on the intervals before phase 1 even starts. As long as you are in position, when Neo have secured the 'Zero Locations' that would give us the amount of time we need to complete it. Also, if you got confused on the transition towards phase 2, don't be. Jaune and I will be the one to make sure that the enemy, if any, will be distracted long before we enter phase 3. And speaking of the last phase, be ready" the man's tone got a bit serious, "Phase 3 is only to happen if all else fails. Even with the plan like these, we, soldiers and knights of Fort castle, are not subjected to failure. We will not allow it and will never allow it. As long as there is a civilian in the battle field we will not leave. We do not abandon hope even if the odds are completely against us"

"But sir… How about that giant black sphere?"

This time, it was Oobleck who stood and took the opportunity, "I'll be the one to deal with it. From the files on your hands right now. It should have given you the full expectation of what it could do and the information on how it works. It has a fatal weakness, ladies and gentlemen. Leave it to me, and I assure you, there is nothing to worry about from the time we enter phase 2"

Neo cursed silently as her own plans got pushed back at this point. She was expecting a 3-day window for this. A time where she can freely move around to search for an item which will be her trump card. Though how can she do that if she's expected to point out the 'Zero Locations' first?

Neo excused herself for a moment as she stepped out of room but Archer came and followed too, " _Damn him!"_

Neo cursed to herself, but that to be expected. After that revelation with Yang, Neo knew there was something between those two. And it doesn't take a genius that Archer has a different way of conveying his concern – or affection – when it comes to the people closes to him.

"I know something is wrong, Neo" said Archer, walking slowly as he appeared out of the corner.

"Of course, you do. I forgot, you were smartest A-whole in the group" Oh it was thick with sarcasm, Archer forgot to laugh.

"Let me guess, Yang was able to best even your dear Remuel and his damn consequences?" Archer shrugged as he motioned to turn around, "That's what you get for underestimating a good woman like her"

Neo rolled her eyes on that, and scowl aside, "Like I said, the smartest A-whole"

The man smiled for what little complement it had, but then he turned around again as he grabbed Neo by the neck and slam her on the wall, "Now that's out of the way, why don't you tell me what's really going on? You wouldn't help me even if I was the last person on Remnant – or god forbid – Earth. Now, would you be so kind to tell me as to why suffer with me?"

"I just can't help but feel pity in seeing you stroke your own dick, Archer" Neo made sure the man was aware of his action. And by action, she meant the Angel that appeared out of nowhere having its spear pointed at Archer's neck. It was so sharp, enough to make a small cut and draw a thin line of blood.

"Kushiel (The Rigid One) doesn't have any grudge towards you but then again, I do"

"Sure, you do. Though I wonder, which is faster, your angel's spear to cut my neck or my bullet to blast that brain of yours" Neo frowned again. True to his word, the girl failed to notice the gun pointed beside her head at her lower left jaw, "I haven't seen you this pissed. Not since Jaune almost threatened to never came back when he went inside the Gate of Sahaqiel"

"Don't you dare utter that name!" the girl hissed.

Archer grinned at that, "The Gate of Babylon then. So, are you gonna tell me why you went and _voluntarily_ put yourself in this shit-whole"

Neo decided to utter one word, one word that would surely silence him, "Epirus bow"

"…."

"Archer Dane, the so-called marksman who has no equal when it comes to whatever kind of range weapon he is given. Back in the days, each of us were given new names that shrouded our abilities for the sole purpose of bringing fear. Pyromaniac is one of the few names you were given then… But to be fair, I shall call you in the name that will do justice to your form…" Neo simply waved her hand, resulting for her angel to back down and disappear, "Icarus the fallen… The one name that was given to you from the day you were reborn as a member of the forsaken children"

Archer remained silent but it was clear as day light that he was displeased about it.

"What happened? Cat got your tongue?" Neo asked, mocking his silence, "You think you are the only one who can think for himself? Did you honestly think that it was just you who'd jump onto an opportunity to break from the blood oath!?"

"No" He said, "but that doesn—"

"Here's my proposal, Icarus. Help me find one specific item then I'd help you get back your precious bow"

"That bow was destroyed… by your precious blonde brother, Neo. I think you've forgot that"

"A weapon forged by Faunus, the God of Knowledge, destroyed? Did you sleep through the history class again, Icarus!?" With a strong upper cut, the small girl landed a solid hit, forcing the man back, "A sacred weapon such as the Epirus Bow cannot be destroyed just like that. Faunus made it and he alone can destroy it. Back when Jaune hunted you, right after he ripped your wings from you, he took the bow and hid it while you were busy screaming"

Archer's eyes turned dangerously thin. He doesn't like being reminded of that day and the failure that he had been, "What makes you think that he has my bow?"

Instead of answering, Neo simply crossed her arms, "I need your answer, Icarus. Are you with me or not?"

Of course, he had no basis whether Neo was telling the truth. But somehow, seeing her like this, it was enough to prove one thing. There is nothing holding back the mage from doing what she wants. Not even fear for the means of crossing her brother once more. Massaging his aching jaw for a sec, Archer, stood wearing the same desperate aura he had worn underneath all that attitude.

"What are you looking for?"

Neo simply tap her left feet twice and it was enough to summon two angels after. Sahaqiel (Angle of the Sky) and Kokabiel (Angel of the stars) appeared kneeling upon the one who called them.

"CroceaMors…"

* * *

 **To be continue….**

 **Next Chapter: Diverse Truth, Same story.**

 **If you wish to see the actual images of Neo's angels and other Artwork reference for this fic/chap:**

 **A.) Remiel (Angel of Vision)**

 **B.)** **Sahaqiel (Angle of the Sky)**

 **C.) Kokabiel (Angel of the stars)**

 **D.) Gate of Sahaqiel**

 **Credits to: Peter Mohrbacher, great job on the Artworks**

 **Don't forget to leave a review**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE ….** **(^-^)** **,,"V"**


	40. Chapter 39: Diverse Truth, Same Story

**I don't know if there's an error on the website everytime I upload a chapter but... it's getting a bit on my nerves. The website keeps on changing the original format of the story. It keeps on jumbling things in one way or another and the bold or Italic fonts won't work at all.**

 **Gonna look into these cause it's an eyesore in my end and I'm sure yours too since I can't read it properly when things are jumbled all together.**

* * *

 **Salutation!**

 **Well here's the Chapter 39!**

 **Anyways, like I always said, Thanks for sticking with me and my story, and thanks for your patience with me being a novice at what I do here.**

 **You're all AWESOME!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Diverse Truth, Same Story**

* * *

 **Training room…**

Why?

That was the only question that Pyrrha Nikos wanted to ask. Apparently, it is the only thing that currently drives her confusion at the moment. It's been like 3 months since Jaune Arc, their leader, her partner, her friend, her everything, left Beacon and joined the war. A war whose cause is not his own. For her, Jaune deserves to be normal… but was it right for her to judge for him and decides which life is appropriate for them all? One thing is for sure, Pyrrha Nikos is jealous of the opportunity that TEAM RWBY had… or perhaps at least one of them.

Ever since they came back to beacon via Menagerie battle ship complete with an escort almost in a size of an army… She began to doubt the fairness of what those in charge of the school really offers everyone. Which leads to the previous question, 'Why'?

Why is TEAM RWBY allowed to go to menagerie?

Why are they allowed to leave, with no questions asked?

Why is Ruby the only one given an opportunity to see the man that she cannot?

Simple questions, too complicated for answers.

However, despite of everything, the spartan wanted answers. One that she vainly seeks in the training room filled with dozens of destroyed training droids. Before, those things can be repaired but now, with an emotional Pyrrha, they're beyond help. She spent all this time in training. Getting stronger and better in the hopes that one day, soon if possible, she can finally meet him and stand in an equal ground. Of course, she doesn't know Jaune's full capabilities but she was the only one in all of the first-year students to see his potential.

Pyrrha… is not the same person she used to be. Somehow, she's broken too. A part of her is gone only because that part is made of a dorky blonde who happens to be the only person to accept her and welcomed her as a friend. What is she to do now? Will she leave everything in the hands of fate? And let them guide her on these dreadful times? Or will she do everything in her power just so she can reach jaune's level.

It wasn't obsession, it's far from that. She doesn't want Jaune all for herself, that was creepy even for her. It was love in the purest form. Pyrrha is concerned because it falls down to the simplest answer there is… She loves Jaune more than everyone, perhaps more than Ruby. As she stood victorious above the fallen droids. She begins to wonder if they will be enough to satisfy her spirit for a fight, that she can tell, will make her.

No one dared to spar with her. Not with her current mood. Even the higher years had some doubts about it. One thing is for sure, Pyrrha needs to train more… maybe it was now time to ask for help. A help that one of their new professor can provide.

As the spartan began to walk toward the control panel and activate the next batch of training droid with the setting of extreme prejudice… Someone appeared and blocked her from continuing, "You fight as if to tame a beast… I wonder if it's for the enemy or for yourself?"

Pyrrha sheathed her weapon and shield and gave a fearsome look, "Most of the time, it's both… but sometimes, it's the latter.

Raven Branwen smiled, determine to test and see if the girl's tamed kindness is something to put interest into, "Man is the Beast which hides in itself… Pretending to be something they are not is the deadliest thing to do for one's life"

Was it a haiku or something else? Because it didn't made sense for the red head, "And your point is?"

"Stop pretending you are who you think you are. If possible, admit it. In that way, you can surpass yourself without having any regrets"

Admit… gods, she didn't like the word but it stung her soul somehow, causing anger to flare in side, "Admit what?" A wave of polarity rattled the room which Pyrrha managed to take hold and control before it does anything regrettable. The metallic parts of the droids almost flew and wreak havoc, "That I'm not strong enough? Fine! I'm weak and I'm clueless! I don't know a thing about everything except for the fact that I can fight! I… I want to be someone who can understand Jaune! If not in strength then at least… At least I can share his pain" frustration began to settle in, one that she is not accustomed to.

Before Pyrrha even noticed it, Raven already entrapped her in a hug. It's painful but it had to be done. Painful because it's how the Tribe raised her. Also, it was necessary because they are ought to make you realize the weights that you had to let go for one person to be able to move forward, "That is why the strong lives and the Weak dies… Ms. Nikos"

* * *

 _ **Page 60…**_

 _I don't know what happened to Artur but after we were able to stablish a small organization whose job is to protect people… He suddenly changed. Change in a good way, yeah, but the guy had something in mind. Arthur is a different man, you get that right? This time, he had all the power in the world, and he still won't do a damn thing about it. He cared less of how many enemy he had to fight or the number of people he had to cleanse. What he wanted to do or accomplish, escapes my understanding. The same goes for all of us._

 _First, would be about the weapon of his choosing._

 _Penny told me that Faunus forged the sword and shield by Arthur's request. It may sound ridiculous, but the god agreed nonetheless. It was his gift to my king for his campaign against Ova. But that's the odd part, actually. Penny clarified something. The god of knowledge originally forge a weapon a head of time. Even he, was desperate to end Ova. Perhaps more than us to a level of understanding. Faunus created a mighty bow right after Aries separated the realms. While the god of time sacrificed his death in order to hide Monty, Faunus fancied all his power to create a weapon that equally balance the meaning of life and death. Still, creating a weapon is both a blessing and a danger._

 _You see, a weapon is nothing but a tool holding no loyalty to its owner. It answers to no one but the irony of it? Is that the object answers to everyone. And Like all weapons, it has a fatal flaw that will always exist in all. I thought it was something big and like super important but in the end, I was being stupid. The flaw of every weapon is the user. That was the danger and Faunus knows it. So, in order to make a god killing weapon, Faunus first sough a way which insure that his instruments will go without a weakness… or be used against him, ultimately._

 _On his first attempts, Faunus made some weapons that would use the user's power to sum up the object and the fire power. Some were originally created to uniquely adapt to a person's heart. However, it was all but failure one after another. Still, the god of knowledge thought of another way. He kept on focusing on one aspect of the bow that he failed to understand the very idea of him creating it. If he found that the user is the failure, the god needs to find a way to incorporate the user to his creation._

 _Thus, came forth, the Epirus bow…_

 _I'd like to add that I too saw the bow with my own eyes. I volunteered to be the wielder of such god killing weapon but want to know the bitch part of it? The bow actually chooses the master. 'It' chooses the person who will be worthy to draw back the cord and shoot the mighty arrow…._

 _I hate that bow, I hate Epirus…_

 _Not only did it mock my ability to serve my king, it mocks my ability to stand beside him._

 _Never in my entire life, that I have hated something so much._

* * *

 **Choice…**

Whether it was a dream or not, they couldn't tell anymore. The clouds served more like the river itself rather than landforms to separately tell which path to walk on or not. The sea of clouds covered all that can be seen for a ground but never did it once clouded the greatness of the Tree that stood in the middle of its beauty.

Though the beauty of the sight before them, the ones who just witnessed the truth from the river of history weren't doing so well. Wiess, Blake and Yang were overwhelmed of all that they have discovered. They were speechless and lost. None found words to describe the undeniable facts they have just saw. The river of history is different from how the ancient books described it. This is where the angel of memory dwells as she patiently watches the stream to flow along the infinite cycle of time through and through. It was said that, to know something, one must just look at the reflection of the water… but that would lead to your doom if you are not ready. Thankfully, Penny was along their side, they were able to carefully absorb it all by letting the girl be the one to translate some of the insane scenes. It took both courage and great sanity to be able to comprehend all of it.

"This is… crazy" said Weiss.

Penny agreed, "I know it's too much to take in… And I wouldn't blame you. If you are still confused about this, it's quite fine. I really do understand, it is normal for people who've lived outside this truth to be shaken at first." Penny sat at a rook and upon resting there came out hundreds of flowers that bloomed beautifully, "But know this, Arthur did not forsake Remnant. He has fulfilled his role, a man that may have come too far about his power but never did he came short for his people"

Blake sat down as her legs suddenly felt tired, "Why…"

"The question 'why' is irrelevant, Ms. Belladona. As for all that occurs in this universe falls down to a simple root. A choice"

"A choice!?" Blake frowned and shouted.

She smiled, "Yes, a choice"

"Then let me get this straight, the entire Fort castle kept all of this from Remnant? For what!? To protect what!? The world wouldn't be in this situation if they were just told, let alone be educated of what really is happening!"

"If they were told, then what?" Penny asked, unyielding and firm, "You all saw the history of the war. The events that transpired from the day, Arthur Arc made the bet and at the same time, how Jaune was born."

"But still!" Blake motioned to rebut but Penny beat her to it, "Absolute power corrupts absolutely, Ms. Belladona. Fort Castle kept this from the world because conflict starts from the smallest spark of misunderstanding. Knowledge doesn't bring chaos, yes, but it is ignorance that brings destruction. If this was given to the world, would it be possible that we, maidens, wouldn't be hunted down for our power? Used as leverage or weapons? Think about it, think about Ruby. Think about every innocent life that will be consumed by the facts. There will be conflict of interest and undeniable threats that would arise should two disagreed. There is a reason why the god of knowledge, Faunus created your kind, Ms. Belladona. You may not be Monty's original creation. The same goes with me being a child of Aries, the god of time. But like the humans and creation entirely, we have our purpose"

"And is that purpose is to seat around while the world burn!? How could a king make a bet!?"

Oddly, Yang was the one who answered the question, "It was never a bet…"

Everyone turned to her, as her voice made it clear. Even if her tone was low, she was certain of her statement, "It was never a bet, was it?"

Penny clasp her hands together and smiled brightly, "That is correct!"

Yang turned to Blake, "It was never a bet, Blake. Like Penny said, it falls down to a choice" Yang stood firm having all the realization creep in as it all connect. She remembered that short discussion with Lancer. 'Is fear a choice?' the words came back like a bullet but at the same time, it took down the walls of doubt that clouded her judgement. It destroyed the fear she built up thinking about Jaune being a monster, "Lancer told me that fear is actually a choice. Whether you will cower in a corner or stand up and fight"

"That is also correct!" Penny said again, "Ms. Belladona, I don't think you were able to comprehend what happened when Jaune and the rest of the knights fought the Queen. They were once her pawns, created specifically to destroy Remnant but in the end, they were the ones who saved the world. That was the beauty of Monty's creation. He gave each life a choice. Ova, despite winning over the heavens, he couldn't control humanity and bend them to his will. He can only influence them to act. That is why he poured his original seven sins to earth, because that is the only thing he can do to destroy the creatures the creator loved"

"Then what about the people?" This time, it was Weiss's turn to ask, "Fine, we get it. In order to protect the Maidens and prevent conflict among kingdoms, Menagerie kept this history from the books. But what about the people? Don't they deserve to know at least a portion of it? like the fact that we all originally came from the moon. Or the real threat the 'True Order' is!"

"Perhaps it is wise to tell the world of the horrors that the 'True Order' have done or capable of doing. However, I think you forgot one tiny detail if we let the truth out, Ms. Schnee"

"The Grimm…" Blake answered with wide eyes.

"Make no mistake, the kingdoms and its people are aware of the organization's plot to spread fear and destruction. Menagerie just kept some parts out just so to give the people the thing they all want and need. Peace"

With that, they all kept their mouth shut and listened more.

"If they were given every spec of information available then that would spark—no. It would plant fear in their hearts, rooted to the moment the name 'True Order' is spoke. The council cannot allow that level of negativity to sprawl. That would call out the Grimm. And Fort Castle may be ready and well supplied with trained and brave soldiers, it goes without saying that they are nothing but humans too. They get tired, hungry, and they too can die at any moment. If we put the fight in numbers, all the kingdom's military forces, huntsman, huntresses, the knights, even civilians who can fight against the Grimm… It would be summed up to 50 million strong souls against an infinite number of Grimm. You all saw how those creatures are born and created. For every sin that man makes, gives birth to Grimm. If you are still confused on why Arthur made the bet with Salem, it is simple. He honored Mounty and the sacred gift he bestowed upon all…"

This time, the maiden's attention was on a specific ring on her finger along the memory or the wish itself of the King. A picture of a family flashed on her mind. Not a perfect one, not the richest, coolest, or famous. A normal and a complete family, that was all.

"Free will."

* * *

 **At Fort Castle…**

Neo wisely maximize her time as she quickly disappeared after the meeting was over. Jaune noticed her leave, but didn't gave chase because he had his own problem/mission to deal with. The girl found herself at the top of the castle, looking up at the sky. The beauty of the stars that shinned so bright in the darkness illuminated her surroundings, filling her vision, as she made her small prayers.

She needs to act fast but in order to do that, Neo needs some kind of miracle to pull her plan off.

"The last time Jaune tried to hold that sword, he was burned. Not your 1st typical degree burn but actual burn. What makes you think It'll work this time?" asked Archer.

"Because Jaune won't be holding the sword. He won't even know about it" Neo raised her right hand as she points her index finger out and started to draw a line that formed as a constellation gate, "I'll be using the sword, not Jaune"

"Okay, then let me rephrase that. What makes you think you can use the sword? We aren't exactly the purest of people who can just swing the damn thing. It purifies, Neo. So again, what makes you think you can use it?"

The girl didn't reply but Archer knew better, she knows about it too and thought about the facts, "Saber… I mean Talia"

Neo's fingers stopped for a second but continued as she recognized the name, "Don't'…"

"What? Don't like talking about your mom now?" Archer took a seat as he awaits the girl finish what in the hell she was doing, "You know, I was actually surprised to discover that she was your Mom, and Oobleck is your Dad. Some twist of fate, huh?"

On that note, Neo remembered the words of the angel of time. Words that lingered in her mind despite accepting the truth… well, maybe partially accepted the truth. Despite Oobleck's greatest effort in resurrecting his deceased wife, it only gave birth to someone else. The worst part was, the woman is different despite carrying the face of her mother, "My Mother is gone. Talia is a different person"

Archer sighed then look away, "Wouldn't you agree if… things could've stayed the way they are?"

"What do you even mean?"

"Beacon Academy…" for some reason, the guy took out his ID from his pocket. Why he kept it, eludes him, "Did you ever thought about having a normal life?"

"You're still going on about that?"

"Don't play dumb, Neo. You and I both know we, in some goddamn way, enjoyed our stay in that school"

"I thought you hated place? You kept on complaining—"

"Complain, not hate, there's a difference" Archer relaxed as the man watched carefully at the stars as those tiny light sparkled. Admiring how beautiful they are despite their true composition and how violent they can be, "Can you be honest with me, Neo? Just once, take it as the end of the world thing and this is the last moment we'll ever have a time to talk like this"

"Isn't that the case? The world is about to end and Remnant is still oblivious on the threat of impending apocalypse?"

"I actually meant ours…"

"..."

"Despite my attitude and the way I talk, I actually wanted to be with her…"

It didn't take a genius to figure out who he was talking about, "Yang Xiao Long?"

"Yeah…"

Neo's face was flat, expecting less from him, "Then why not just say it to her and live a life outside the title of a Knight?"

"Because that would be too selfish of me. I'm not doing this because I feel guilty of my sins and I need to clean my hands. I'm doing this because I want to do something to pay back those who I killed. To pay for my sins…. If there is an afterlife, how could I face those I've slain? I'm not doing this for the future, unlike you or your brother. I'm doing this for the past. I don't know about Ironwood, or Lancer, but I'm sure they have their own reasons too. I mean, who doesn't? Right?"

"For once, Icarus" Neo smiled and this time, it was a genuine one, "You actually got a point"

"You have yours too. I mean, doing something like this behind your brother. Me, telling Yang… Can't things stay the way they are?"

"If that is your wish, isn't it a bit sad?"

Archer got confused, "Sad?"

"Stay the way they are? Then what's the purpose of having a future? How are we going to move forward if we kept ourselves bounded on the past? You said it yourself, you fight for the past…"

"Yeah, I did"

"Then why not fight for the future?" Neo just finished her spell as the constellation finally giving way to an interlocked points and lines, making a huge 3D transmutation circle, "After all, Yang is the future you yearn for"

"Huh…." Archer shook his head as he thought about it too, "Yeah, good point"

"So, I guess, this is one of those moments, right?" He asked again, "Things are so bad you'd begin to think about life and the choices you made"

"Definitely" Neo prepared herself as she first dispelled her aura. The summon or 'call' right now won't be like the usual one she usually does. In order for one to be worthy of their presence, one must surrender himself to the hands of fate. Of course, that means to have faith despite not knowing what lies beyond the curtain in front you. With her magic and aura all gone, she semblance activates.

Neo first drew a small amount of blood from her thumb and drew a star on her left palm. The blood glowed red, then black and finally, it burned bright blue.

"I am the mage who is the bridge of realms. I, who is the door to every secret, to every truth, and to every lie. The silver line that exist in the divide whose purpose is unknown to even fate itself. Flesh, blood and bones. Gods and demons. Weakness and strength. I am the one who's soul is damned yet the key for the future! By my power, I call thee! Come forth Zachriel(angel of Memory) and Raziel (angel of Mystery)"

From that transmutation formula, the lines merge and formed a complete, one big circle. It became a portal that leads to world which displays a realm filled with divine light.

From the gate that stretches beyond physics and reality, came out two beings of the old.

Offering his hands as gestures of welcome, Raziel (Angel of Mystery) greeted the two with ever so graceful welcome. However, he then turned and gave way to another 2 angels that followed next, "Sahaqiel (Angle of the Sky) and Kokabiel (Angel of the stars) will guide you on your lofty quest. Though, be warned. They are only guide and will offer no more than lead you to what you seek. Ask more of them will result to the undoing of your gained and losses"

The said two angels then transformed into objects simple enough to convey his meaning. Kokabiel (Angle of the Stars) became an ancient map that glowed. He displayed a normal papyrus scroll large enough to be in a dimension of a map yet its contents appeared like that of a scroll tablet. While Sahaqiel (Angel of the Sky) suddenly became a small compass. Large enough to show the 4-major direction yet enchanted enough to point to the direction where the item you most want is located.

These were given by the angel to Neo and she thankfully accepted them. The girl is excited and that can be clearly seen in her eyes. However, with such blessed items a hand, the angel still gave her warning, "I, Raziel (angel of mystery) will only whisper my power upon those who purely seek the truth but does not hold the greed of power. I will help thee in search for your purpose but will not offer more than what is needed by your guides"

The same goes for the angel of memory, for she too, stepped forward and offered hers, "I, Zachriel (angel of Memory) will offer no more than the required aid in behalf of your search. I will, however, offer what is needed to find that of which you seek"

It was a formal meeting to say the least, well, that's for Neo. But it goes without saying that the knightly marksman that is with them is currently having an aching brain as he listened in, "You know, I will never understand you angels. Seriously! Do you even have a dictionary or a book that can translate whatever you just said!?"

"You? Read a book?" Raziel (angel of Mystery) mockingly asked, he even raise his beloved book to prove his point. While Zachriel (angel of Memory) agreed, "As I recall, you won't even last 30 minutes or go further into a book after the 20th page…"

"Oh great!" Archer threw the sarcasm in the air, "It was rhetorical question!"

"That we understand" The two withdrew as they have done what was asked of them to do. All that was left, is to fill them in on the last part of the summon. Zachriel (Angel of Memory) put her hands together as if she was praying to someone higher than her, "By my domain that houses records of all the knowledge collected from the day the universe was born… I bless thee"

The angel of mystery followed but his gesture was the different. He had his beloved book opened but on the pages of the object, there was nothing written. Only when he placed his hands on the paper that ancient runes appeared, "And the domain of all that is beyond comprehension of the mind which dwells in each aspect of life… I bless thee"

Neo maximize her semblance as she took the ever so graceful blessing of the 2 grand angels. She turned to her fellow knight as she was about to seal the deal, offering nothing but her hand that had the blood mark of the star, "Swear before my angels, Icarus… swear by flesh, blood and bones, swear that Monty may love thee"

Kneeling before the mage, Archer followed, "As I, the man who'd been bless to have the sight of god, I swear"

"By flesh, blood, and bone, I seal thee"

* * *

 **PAGE 70….**

 _I was right to hate that bow… I wanted to do the 'I told you so' scene to everyone who knew about the weapon… But I decided not to since… someone died because of one expected for the bow to be neutral. We thought, especially me, that the weapon was so perfect it would be able to know what is good and what is bad. To know what is the right thing to do and banish all those who are wicked to the core to create chaos and wants to destroy. But no… I guess we expected too much from a weapon forged by Faunus. The knowledge it received from its creator prove to be pure. Pure enough to understand that good and bad doesn't really exist, but thinking about it makes it so. One cannot exist without the other, the opposites, or that one exists in the absence of another. Cold, hot, black, white, left and right. Everything to its understanding is the same in nature but different in human I said, it was neutral to all._

 _It did not side with us nor to Ova. It chooses to stay out of the way and wants to be left alone. I thought it was a good thing but it pissed me off so bad in the end that I 'humbly' ask my king to at least teach or show the damn thing who to serve. Of course, my brother cooled me down and reasoned that it's— I'm sorry, the kings calls the bow a 'him'… God I hated it more because of that. Anyway, my king told me that everyone has a choice. Even for the bow… Have I mentioned here that Arthur gave him a name too?Icarus…If I remember right that name came from was the son of Daedalus; while escapingfrom Crete with his father (using the wings Daedalus had made) he flew too closeto the sun and the wax melted and he fellinto the Aegean and drowned._

 _I think that's a good name for the damn bow… I couldn't pick a better name myself! It deserves that name for the 'all too knowing wisdom' bullshit of his resulted to his greatest demise! He is arrogant, that he lacked of emotion. Icarus relied on logical thinking instead of his guts!After Arthur gave him a name… Icarus retreated to gods knows where. I guess he felt the frustration building up too. The unquantifiable power of what fate have decided and done to him. To Icarus, Arthur is a someone he cannot never understand, on that I can't blame him, we're having the same issue — trust me, but to him, my brother is an unknown. Cause even when Icarus took something eternally from my king… he still forgave Icarus and claims it was not his fault._

 _And should I say more? Arthur was never the same when the girl he loved the most died…_

* * *

 **The Enemy…**

"It is said that patience is a virtue" said Cinder.

The woman stride slowly towards a stone formation that looked like a cocoon made of black dust. Literally. The crystal clear colored mineral glowed dark purple. Like a heartbeat, the light came and fade one after another giving signs of life but at the same time, horror. The reason for that would be the shadow that reflects when the light came through from the object.

The men and women of the White Fang stood as witness of those objects had shaky legs as the figure grew in shape. And hell did it gave them one hell of a scare. Their fear fed the creature more power, like vitamins that supplied the necessary nutrients for it to grow. Cinder and her little cronies couldn't be happier. Especially the new four members who had to hide themselves from the organization due to a different set of mission they were given. Still, to be present on such evening, it strengthens their resolve like never before.

"I have promised you victory, power! And you shall have it!" declared mightily by the lady, "Behold! The gift of our Queen which insures the fall of all human kind!"

On the background, Adam crossed his arms as he watches all of his brothers and sisters. They cheered as the promised day neared, "A divine creature such as these? Will they be enough?" he asked.

Dr. Merlot role his eyes at that, "They are not like your precious Paladins, if that is what you mean!"

"I'm merely asking if they are enough. I do not doubt that they cannot deliver"

"You doubt nonetheless! Let me remind you, you little animal, these are gift of the Queen and never did she ever betrayed us!"

"I wish our Queen could have provided more. Like an Army" added Emerald, "Just an assurance it'll destroy the Knights"

"For once…" Mercury added, "I can't believe I'm saying this" the teen gulped down his pride. It clearly meant too much for him but he still went on, "I agree with Emm here. I think these numbers would just distract those idiots"

"The Queen would've send more if it weren't for the Angels. If she smuggled too many then those damn creatures would surely notice it. And we all know if that happens. Another hollowed dragon will appear and destroy our plans again. Do I have to remind you people of what happened 7 years ago? Want me to re-educate you—"

"An offer coming from an old man like you, never mind" said Emerald.

"That's enough" cinder finally broke the little chat there and offered her own words on the matter, "While it is true that more numbers of muscle would do us more good in battle, it will not do us any good in the war. We should be thankful we were given with enough forces to boost our numbers and strength" She looked at Emerald and Mercury, "Do not mistaken the number of new assets we have acquired. They will be enough to strike a blow on the Fort Castle which they will never recover from. And the knights? Oh, those little men will fall one by one as our plan is greater in every way than their so called godly powers" The lady took one last look to her people. Her eyes settle on the man who quietly leans on the wall.

"just a little longer, Adam. You shall have what I promise you. Revenge and the destruction men"

Adam acknowledge the statement. Taking another look to his fellow Faunus, he couldn't resist the urge to smirk, "I didn't doubt you, Cinder, never"

* * *

 **Page 79…**

 _Arthur stood before us all._

 _More determined to end the wretched war._

 _He gave us his word and he kept till the what I said earlier, Arc couldn't be molded by the 'Earth' we knew and came from, he re-molded 'Earth'. My brother was stirring the people. He was making a change and I mean it. That guy was able to reignite something in the hearts of those he interacts with. Arc never sow ill feelings in the level of a great sin. It was the opposite. Something is different. Something made him special to the point that my anger turned and was changed to admiration. He didn't win our trust nor loyalty through fear, he won our hearts through leadership that produce results that translates to equality. Through the years I've been with him and fought with him. I never imagined that in all my life, I'll be fortunate enough to be one of the people who'd fight for freedom and peace. I once yearned for a fight that'll make me known and be respected._

 _Something that will prove that I'm stronger than the rest. And yet, Arc came in to the picture and thought me to look at that image, the image of my greatness, in another may have been a great struggle… we may have lost so many… and stumbled a few times… but we all that happened… the sacrifices of the Maidens to ensure that the future will be unlocked didn't go to waste. My brother made sure to win at all cost. And hell, he did more that to win against Ova. Earth may have been destroyed but here I am, writing this book, proving his efforts weren't in vain, testifying that all of those who perish to free humanity from the original sin died with honor._

* * *

 **Icarus…**

To start that great search for the purifying item, Archer and Neo took some time to recall the last time they saw the sword. So far, the brainstorming is doing great… in a word actually, since Archer's brain took some time to buffer, "Alright, if I remember right. Saber was the last one who used Crocea Mors years ago"

Waving her hands over the ancient map, Neo saw various constellation of paths which one could lead to their objectives, "Yes… In order to close the gates of Babylon, someone had to use the sword and purify the gate first"

"And for it to stay close preventing any hell bound creatures to pass it, Saber used the sword as the key and lock for the gates"

"Which means…"

"The second we try and take the sword from the Gate of Saha—Ow!"

Out of nowhere, Neo kick him in the back, "I said don't use that name!"

Aligning his dislocated spine, Archer stood and pissed off, "The fuck do I care! We both know there's two gates of Babylon! And calling it that won't distinguish them both! How do we even know if we're talking about the same thing or the same gate!"

"Whatever! Just don't say that goddamn name!"

"Neo, you need to let go of those issue! For Oum sake! It's been years and Jaune is here, isn't he!?"

"Going back to the topic!" Neo diverted and ignored, "Taking the sword will mean us opening the gate"

"And opening the gate would give the Queen a chance to invade remnant again"

"Wait, hold on. Didn't Jaune said that he visited the ruins from way back?"

Neo nod at that, "When Jaune disappeared for 6 months… and then he resurfaced at Beacon Academy"

"I think we'll need to talk to Jaune about this" taking a quick look at the map, Archer made sure to be more specific on the point, "That or we could use angel of memory's ability to get what we want?"

* * *

 **Last Page…**

 _If god Ova laughed at humanity, we laugh back at him. Arthur Arc is the very existence that defied everything that Ova made. We stood hand in hand as we rose up from the ashes, unified. We stood despite how many times that wretched god put us down. We never stopped, not when our king stood in front of us. He bled for us, suffered with us, he cried for us, and I'm not over exaggerating about it. I'm telling the truth. I saw the kid that was my brother to grew up to be my now, whoever you and wherever you are, if you're reading my book… Know this, you can still make a difference. My brother is not the best example._

 _He is but one of the many individuals who choose to act. It takes courage to be brave, be kind, in a world that is sometimes cruel. That the challenge is not the wall standing before you, blocking you from your desired future. The challenge is whether you'll take that first step. And if you fail 7 times, come up 8. We all have fears and doubts in our hearts, I had those too. However, it is not an excuse to quit and sit in a , do not falter on the facts and current state of the new world that is Remnant. Comparing yourselves to us is but a foolish thing to do. I didn't write this so you can feel bad about yourself or to admire my king altogether._

 _With full and all intentions, I wrote this not to remind you again and again on how a simple man became a Great King. I wrote this to show and prove that a Great king can come from a simple had our story, you have are the ones who existed in the history of the shattered moon, but never , our 'Earth' is the past. You, Remnant, is the future!_

 _Sage Ayana,_

 _Paladin Knight_

 _2st seat of the House of Knights_

 _April 12*_

* * *

Finally, after reading an entire book, Ozpin locked himself in deep concentration. There it all was. The book of Sir Sage Ayana proves to be the only key in keeping the maidens' safety. It provided him more than just old tales and reports of the forgotten history, it gave him hope on his next plans.

"Are you sure about this, Ozpin?" asked Glynda.

"Yes, Glynda. As much I want to trust in the knights. We can't just rely on them all the time. Skilled and powerful they may be, it does not insure the security of Remnant" Ozpin turned to look out the window and watched the city from afar, "We need to act too if we ever want to defend the remaining maidens"

"Does that also include Ms. Rose?"

"I believe Ms. Ruby Rose is already under the king of knights' protection. Although it does bring some concerns having such grand protector near her, it would be best to take some precautionary measures too"

While Ozpin held in his hands the book, the paper on his table were a set of documents which contains a different matter. Even with the council's request it was without a doubt an added security for the incoming Festival. The Headmaster had some second thoughts to whether to put his signature on it and be done with such formalities… Yet he felt that it was not the right thing to do despite the benefits it could bring to the entire school. It also goes without saying that it makes Beacon Academy a bigger target now more than ever.

It was the sense of duty and responsibility that strengthens the old man to lift his hand up, get a pen and start signing his approval on the last page. Otherwise he would have left them there until more papers comes up, burying it under all other paper work.

"This task will take longer than usual and no doubt would also raise some questions. But that's not the point nor do we care about rumors. This mission is too important"

Glynda took the papers from his table and filed them neatly in a folder. The professor senses the enormous change coming their way. She could not understand the difference if it's good or bad, but what she understood from all of these is the lives of the students who's going to see the colors of a war first hand, for the first time. They'd tried to avoid this, they've done everything they could to isolate, identify, and rectify the cause of all chaos but they still came short. It's too early for the students to face this kind of responsibility. It's different when Vale got invaded. This time, it really is life or death. Every grown-up or experienced huntsman and huntress out there knows it too. The People didn't know how big the threat is but they know there is one. Trying to balance the fear in their hearts proves to be challenging since one miss stepped could bring the Grimm down on Vale. Regardless the type of monster they maybe.

With the papers on her hands, Glynda had no other choice but to leave it all to the hands of fate… that with prayers and all the luck in the world, "Then what would be say if Sir Arc finds out? What about the students?"

Ozpin took a sip on his coffee, letting the flavor and taste to take over before answering, "The truth…" the man said with stern eyes, "He is in no position to ask or criticize our actions, Glynda. His job is with the festival and not with the school. These are nothing but paper works but we all know what the situation really is. Mr. Arc's mission is different from ours. He is to protect Remnant, yes, but that does not include the Maidens. That is with us, our responsibility as Guardians"

That wasn't what she wanted to hear, really. What she means is the team Jaune Arc once was a part of, "If you ask me, I'm not really comfortable with these. Sending TEAM NPR to our most sacred location would only send out a wrong message. Don't you think that it's too much of a burden for them to be inducted this early?"

"If I remember right, Ms. Nikos demands answers. No doubt that her trust to us begins to waver due to recent unplanned bumps with the knights. As Headmaster, the only thing I can do, of course, is to prove to everyone that it was the knights who decided on taking them to Fort Castle for interrogation and not me. That is beyond my power, everyone should know that"

Ozpin stood up from his chair and left the book on the table. He walked straight towards the elevator as if he was expecting someone to appear, "As for Ms. Nikos and her team, I understand if you are worried about them and their capability to be a member of our organization. They have the drive to be something more than what they are now. I've seen what they are capable of and it is promising"

"Then why not choose other teams from the higher years? TEAM CFVY for example"

"Logically, yes, they are strong. Each of them are capable of fighting stronger opponents. But power and strength aren't always the answer to everything. We should know, after all. Mr. Arc and the rest of the knights proved that to us once. Therefore, in choosing promising future members, I've decided to change the requirements and qualities of new recruits. People who not only rely on their own unique ability to face threats but also rely on comrades, a team, that works as one. Amber was taken down because she insists that she can take on anyone with her power and skill. This time, with the remaining two, I believe we should do more than to change how we protect the maidens. We should change the entire procedure when it comes to our movements and how we deal with threats"

"And by doing this will make everything better?"

"Let's hope that it does…" Ozpin took another look at the folder on her hands which hold the name Sir Jaune Arc. A name of a person who he has seconds thoughts whether to trust or not, "Everything that we do is for the world…"

* * *

 **To be continue….**

 **Next Chapter: The Spring Maiden, Ms. Rose**

 **Don't forget to leave a review**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE (^…^),"V"**


	41. Chapter 40: The Spring Maiden, Ms Rose

**Salutation! Well here's the Chapter 40!**

 **Sigh* Shame… Shame… Shame on me… I feel this chapter is a bit off but its beyond its posting date! Goddammit life! I need to focus!**

 **I lessen the details cause it's gonna be a rush part here. It was supposed to be a search like a treasure hunt but I think I've gone and swayed way too far from the original story line already.**

 **Anyways, I'll make sure to prevent that in the future. It could destroy the entire story itself! Next thing you know, it's filled up with loopholes!**

 **just another heads up. This chapter is uploaded via phone app. So if the chapter seems to be jumbled and missing some parts. its the app's fault.**

 **Anyways, like I always said, Thanks for sticking with me and my story, and thanks for your patience with me being a novice at what I do here.**

 **You're all AWESOME!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 40: The Spring Maiden, Ms. Rose**

 **One day later** …

Ruby stirred slowly as her eyes peeked out of the darkness. Part of her wanted to stay where she was or at least enjoy the peace of silence. It may be relaxing but it was also quite odd for this atmosphere to reign on their dorm room. The comfort of her own bed gave the unknowing girl the benefit of questioning what was happening. The last thing she remembered was her sister wanted to do somet—… no, that wasn't it. She remembered holding something in her hands. An object which burned lightly yet gave a cool light. As much as the girl wanted to remember what happened a few minutes ago, hours or maybe days, she can't. The girl is disorientated. She felt like this before, once. However, if she remembers right, the last time actually, it took 5 days before she woke up.

With that, the girl wondered what happened this time…

She held up her right hand up foolishly thinking it wasn't there and yet, after stretching those fingers up slowly, she relaxed. More so at the sight of the item that settled on one of her fingers. It was still there.

Jaune's ring.

Now that was out of the way, what happened to her team? That question was quickly answered as the girl sat up from her bed and saw them, sitting beside her, watching the whole time. Ruby tried to smile and greet them nicely but it died quickly as she saw in their eyes, the fires off uncertainty. Relief, Angry, confused, call it what you will but Ruby got the message of the unspoken thing.

"So, I guess… you've been told of…" Ruby hesitated but there was no need for it any longer, "About Jaune and Mom"

"Pretty much" Said Weiss, first one to talk.

"More than about him, actually. We… we're given the full circle of truth on what really is happening in this war. And what role you or we are to play in this" Blake said, the Faunus made sure to show her frustration about it as her eyes dangerously narrowed.

Silence reigned again as it ate the four away. It was clear that they won't settle about this not until they discuss the topic as a team. She needed to clear the fog away. The hard part is, Ruby is 100% sure, whatever she decides to do or path to go to from here will receive an all-out disagreement.

Ruby coughed awkwardly and sat properly. Trying her very best to carefully defuse the ticking time bomb that was her team, "I know each of you has different views on this and I respect that. And I know for a certain that all of you also agree on something that completely goes against on what I'm about to tell you on the next hour or so"

The 3 of them looked at each other, the second it was decided, they continued. Yang began first, "As your sister, I think it's clear that I don't want you to get hurt. And its clear that I do not approved of your participation on this war despite what you can do as a huntress or a Maiden"

The cookie monster's eye twitched at that, as expected. Talk about being frank and forward here, "There's a secrete message in there, I just know it" Ruby pouted and flimsy acted like she's thinking really hard and carefully about it, "Oh wait, I think I got it. So, the translation goes like this… I don't approve of Jaune and I don't want you anywhere near him"

Ruby crossed her arms, "Sounds about right?"

"Right"

The cooking monster had a dead pan look on that. She faced Blake next, "What about you?"

"My thoughts are the same, with one little exception. Penny pretty much…" the girl clenched her hands tightly, "Told us everything. Most of all, about you too. I guess this makes it infinitely harder to do things as a team"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, slightly getting the idea… the horrific message it was telling her, "We are a team—"

"A team who's one of its members or its leader, to be more specific, happens to be a Maiden. A person whose capable of accomplishing unimaginable fits of miracles. That's the good part. The bad part is, you'll be a target or worse, use as a tool for politics and whatnot. It's best to avoid public attention on you. Which lines up with Yang and her motion about you and Jaune being together"

Ruby closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh. Onto the last person of the team, "And you Wiess?"

"My thoughts are not that important. More importantly, I think you owe us an explanation on why keeping all of this a secret!" she roared.

"That's it?"

Before the ice queen made her second motion on the matter, Yang beat her to it, "We don't care about Jaune. I don't care about the knights or the angels or gods…" Yang's hair began to light up. If it was a sign of determination or anger just to prove a statement, her little sister didn't know, "Ruby… I only care about you."

"Oh boy, here we go…"

Yang continued, "I mean yeah, we got the full detail… of what he is and what he is doing for Remnant but that doesn't mean I approve of him. I'll repeat myself Ruby. I will protect you even from him. Just to make things clear enough, I don't care about Jaune and I will never let him get close to you"

"Being with him will only bring attention to you" Added Blake, "Your relationship is doom to fail to begin with…"

"Not only that" Wiess, out of all them, seems to be the most affected, "How can you like a person who killed your own mom!" the girl in question took that as the last straw, "That doesn't make sense. This… this is crazy! It's so messed up in every proportion!"

They kept on whining and ranting their own concerns along with other comments while Ruby sat and listened to all of them. Little did they know, the girl had a thought about all of it from the start. It was cruel, yes, but it was destiny and no doubt for the greater good. These recent unfortunate turns of events had to lead from one and to the other. Which forces Ruby, despite her age and innocence, to accept and move forward. It wasn't responsibility because she was the Maiden, it wasn't the weight of Ruby's bloodline origin– The house of knights, and it wasn't because she is the daughter of Summer Rose. It was plain and simple, really.

A wish…

"Jaune didn't kill my mom" She finally said. Her words were firm and loud enough to que her moment to explain herself. And it undoubtedly shut the 3 off, "I know you are all thinking that Jaune killed my mom because of what he was before, but he didn't"

Wiess slammed her hands on the floor out of anger, "He did! All he does is to cause harm, he did it to many before, even until now, and I'm sure he will hurt you too"

"My mom saved Jaune, Wiess. She saved him— "

"Because he's the key in all of these. Because he fought against the bad guys! Because he was the only reason why we are all still alive! I know!"

"No Wiess, Mom saved Jaune because it's the right thing to do"

Ruby pressed on.

"Jaune didn't knew about Mom. He didn't know she was the Spring Maiden. He didn't know she was Penny in another life. And he certainly didn't know that I'm her daughter. I don't blame Jaune. Mom did what she thought was right and not the for best of Remnant. I know. I saw her memories. I watched them with my own eyes. I know her heart made the choice to save a child in need. It hurt at first, it was painful, but I eventually accepted the truth about all of it"

"This still doesn't make sense!"

"I know it does not. What is so hard about understanding self-sacrifice? You keep on thinking that everything mom did was for remnant and Jaune is at the center of all the chaos. That he is the root of all of these mess. Mom didn't care if he was the king or not. She didn't care if he was a monster too. Summer Rose saw an innocent child, and she gave her life protecting that innocent life"

The heiress scowl at that, "Innocent…"

"You're angry, Wiess. Not about the truth you discovered about me. Perhaps, about Jaune and his part during the fall of Atlas years ago. I know it. I can feel it. You blame Jaune for what happened to your mother. Your Mom died during that night"

"Don't change the topic, you dolt! This is not about me—"

"You are right, it's not about you" Ruby countered, "Its not about me either. It's about all of us. Your mom died, leaving your family permanently shattered. It broke your dad, the only thing he can do is to distract himself with work which left you and your siblings to have a rough life. Winter joined the military while your little brother also took up the responsibility and followed the footsteps of your father. Thinking he can do a better job than your dad. You felt alone. The same goes with Blake"

Ruby shifted to the Faunus, "You also blame Jaune. You despise him. Both of your Mom and Dad died during that attack as well. Leaving you and your brother Adam alone. Both of you got scared permanently too. Adam joined the White Fang. They became a terrorist group which is now raging a war against the humans. You were an orphan, forced to live your life as best as you can. Doing your hardest to stay alive day by day"

"And lastly…" to the last person, "Yang, you hate Jaune. Somehow, I don't know why, you also blame him for what happened to Raven. Despite saving her life, the fact that he'd do anything to keep the peace is something that bothered you from the day of the breach. Jaune came out of nowhere and, to your perspective, saw him about to kill Raven with his own hands. That scene left a terrifying scar in your memory. It became the root of your fear, which was amplified by the facts Archer and Neo told you about. With complete evidence of their scars and history with him"

"I'm not defending Jaune. I'm just saying that things you won't even dare to confess. The root of all your pain and suffering. I've been like that. I also hated him but then I realized. It wasn't his fault either. It's not like he wished to be born to be the person he is now. Its' not like he wanted to be the Ripper. Even if he wanted to do all those things or not, I forgive Jaune. The reason I love him is because he is strong enough to admit his mistakes, accepts who he is, and help people. If you see him as a monster then I won't convince you anymore that he is not. I just want you to know that he is also suffering, he is in pain, he is covered with wounds that would never heal, scars that will never disappear"

"The only way you can free yourselves about this pain is not on forgetting and act like it never happened. The secret is to accept and move on"

Once finally alone, Ruby quickly sprint towards the west side of Beacon and more to the most remote area of the school. When the ghost was clear, the girl let out a tired sigh as she catches her breath. The situation made a sudden turn towards an unknown horizon which only made it more difficult to 'move' around. Now that her team knows the truth, it is only a matter of time before the guardians discover about it. It wasn't rocket science, really. TEAM RWBY is... loud to say the least. Yang will surely march – break – the doors to the Head Master's office and demand god knows what.

Ruby wondered what will her dad or Raven would do about it? They know that she was the Spring maiden but what they don't know is the vast knowledge she got from Penny. Prof. Ozpin has no idea that the girl knew the story of the king, the Earth, previous maidens, and more importantly, the sacred location of the Organization's temple.

The site offers no haven what so ever. Only the fact that it's been protected by the Winter Maiden for thousands of years. To Ruby, the location became hollowed since it no longer holds the body of the late King. It may hold some other important relics or whatnot but the king is what made the temple sacred. For what it's worth, the Queen believes that tomb still stands there and well protected.

Anyways, Salem is afraid not of a simple corpse but what the corpse holds. It was said that the tomb of the Kings is made out of organic elements. A sort of crystalized element yet biological because of the thriving life force it sprawls for the entire Island. Also, Oobleck believes that the tomb is a cover, a decoy to hide the real purpose of the temple's creation. If the Fort Castle was built to house the knowledge of the past, the temple was created to be a door. A door that leads to the whereabouts of the last child of Monty, the god of Knowledge, Faunus. And May I add that if Faunus is still alive, that is for the purpose of protecting the sleeping body of the creator, Monty himself.

That is what keeps Salem at bay. The god of knowledge is not someone to be tested or underestimated. He also has some tricks up on his sleeves which could and surely would turn the tides of the entire war. The only reason he is not out here and aids Remnant to fight the 'True Order' is because the god respects Arthur's wish and bet. Faunus believes that the age of the gods has ended and that the fate of the world is now up to every life that exist on Remnant. Now, his only role in this is to protect the creator.

Ruby sat down at the fresh grass and hugged her legs tightly. What is she to do now? The guardians will surely be up to there feet and will act accordingly about it. If her team will do what they can to separate her and Jaune, imagine what the guardians will do! Let me get it straight for you people, the guardians are not like the knights. They have no connections to the Menagerie or Fort castle. Although the council is well aware of their existence but that doesn't mean they work hand in hand on just about everything. The council was created by the King before he died to avoid bloodline rulers over Menagerie. The guardians' is an organization created by Sir Sage Ayana to protect the Maidens. After his death, it was his wife that continued to lead and so on and so forth. Sage Ayana left the Fort castle to protect the Core from greed and that was also a task left by his King. The knight didn't do it because of a master and servant relationship. It was favor asked by a brother, a dying wish as of matter of fact.

Which brings us back down to the possible outcomes. The Guardians will surely take Ruby away or hide her and she'd be alone since everybody seems to already share the same concern. Her team, dad, raven, uncle, teachers and even the Head Master.

The silver eyed girl is running out of options.

"I'm Sorry Ruby. It seems like I've only made things worse" said Penny. The child of Aries appeared in front of the girl as she sat with her with a sad expression. Have I mentioned that Ruby is the only one who can see the girl? No? Welp, there you go.

Ruby smiled and shook her head, "Not to worry Penny. You didn't do anything wrong"

"But I did. I only made it more difficult for you because of what I did. The responsibility of being a Maiden is already heavy as it is but to drag your team into this only made it…"

"I already told you Penny, you didn't do anything wrong. Besides, if you didn't interfere on that time, there's no telling what will happen to Yang, right?"

"Yeah… but by saving your sister, it only jeopardized your relationship with Jaune"

"I would have done the same if I was in your shoes" Yes, without a doubt, she would. Penny sat with her in silence. They were thinking of what path to take in order to debacle this situation. Ruby knows what exactly she needs to do but the little girl hesitates. The predicament she was in can be clearly read through her face and Penny wasn't born yesterday to see pass it. It's hard, yes, but there are actions that needs to be done, there needs to be a step to be made in this.

"For what it's worth…" Penny reached out and took Ruby's hands, "I think its about time we make our own decisions. Believe me, I also experienced this once in my own life time and hundreds of times with the previous Maidens. It won't hurt if we start thinking for ourselves rather than other people to decide for us"

"I… I'm not sure. I totally agree with you, Penny" the girl lowered her head and looked to the side, "But I don't want to leave my team, friends and my family… As much as possible I really don't want to hurt anyone"

Ruby didn't say anything anymore after that. In her hands, she held her scroll and stared at the wallpaper of her and Jaune taken right before she went back to Beacon.

 **Mean While….**

Ciel Soleil wasn't quite pleased to see the students from Beacon arrived. It was bad enough that she'd have to stay here at the temple until god knows when but to invite 3 complete strangers who knows nothing about the Maidens and the actual organization itself, somewhat crosses the line. They 'completely' have no idea the hell they are going to entangle themselves into. And what Ciel hates the most in this world are cowards, "I don't know if I should be happy or not"

"If it'll help you, I strongly suggest to be happy" said Raven.

"About what? You returning to this place after so long or that there are 3 kids with you… Who looks hopelessly weak, fresh… and probably virgins, still"

The mother figure rolled her eyes at that, "Ignore this halfling. Other than her, we need to meet with the protector of this temple"

"Who the hell are you calling a halfling!?"

Raven smirked, "Look at a mirror, you'll see who that is"

"The nerve!" Ciel was never the socializing kind of kid. So far, the little girl adapted to a perfect routine where everything has to be perfect, inline, coordinated, clean and proper. At this point, you'd have to wonder if she's related to Ironwood or maybe the child of the man himself.

This kind of attitude is as expected if one would try and understand her place in all of this. Why? Well, to be honest, she is the latest Maiden that was added to the organization before Ruby. Making her the youngest maiden ever to be born. And I am not exaggerating on that, she became the summer maiden at the age of 7 years old… 7!

Ciel took to herself the liberty of living the role she was given and accept responsibility with all her heart.

Before going any further, Raven caught the slight squirming of her apprentices ever since they stepped foot on the temple, "I can see you are all a bit unease, speak"

Ren made the first to say his concern, "The place… The atmosphere seems to be… no, it's not the air… there's something in here. I can feel it"

"Good. You are Lie Ren, is it not? I was told by Ozpin of how your semblance works. I'm glad to see they weren't lying on how great of a tactical advantage it is for us to have you on our side" She complimented, "I won't lie to you. There is something in this temple. For now, I'll just have to leave it at your imagination. It will be revealed in time. Until then, try to make sure you are worthy to know that much and not a waste of my time"

Nora came next, looking the most uneased of them all, "I'm not the smartest here but where is this temple exactly? We left Beacon academy in the middle of the night. You used your semblance and teleported all of us here. Even if this is on the other side of the world, it should be at least sunrise here" She pointed to the sun at top, "Now, I'm not even using a watch but I'm fairly sure it's high noon"

"Your visual perception is…" Raven raise an eyebrow on that, curious if not surprised at it, "Not wrong. It's is true that it's high noon about now, in this place" she pointed to the horizon that span as far as the eye can see, "Take a long good look at that. What can you see beyond that sea and the clouds?"

Nora answered, "Uhm... nothing?"

"Exactly"

"I'm not sure we follow" said Ren.

"Precisely the point. This temple is secluded to the rest of the world and I'm not even making it up with words you'd find in a dictionary. This place is on Remnant but it's not exactly a 'part' of Remnant" Raven made sure to point out the obvious fluctuation on the view of the sea, "See that blurred array? Look closely at the view then you'll see what I'm talking about"

True to her words, there were distortion like objects. Like thin line of ripples that floats on the air but as soon as you get a glimpse of the shape, it moves and disappears from view, "That is the boundary of this temple. That is what divides the outside world and this place"

"Is that why I feel like I'm choking?" Ren held a hand up before Nora could comment, "Not real 'choking' but the air…"

Raven gave a half nod, "Perhaps. That could be the effect of this place to you since you have an unusual semblance to begin with. Let's put it this way… You can hide yourself by masking your emotions. This place works the same way. It hides its presence by masking its existence. You seem to be harmonizing with the barrier. This is the first time for you is not? That's not surprising. The fluctuate of time is different here than the outside world. A Week here is a day at best back at Beacon"

"How is that even possible?" asked Ren.

"I'd say magic but I guess you won't believe me" Raven made the gesture to leave but the spartan woman grabbed her arm, "Try us, after all that we have seen…"

Raven eyed Pyrrha, "Very well" Her eagerness and unweaving eyes displayed her great interest to know more. Obviously, the girl won't have no for an answer, "Before we even discuss the topic of magic… Let's start with your current state of mind. Your determination to learn and get stronger is undoubtedly admirable and outstanding… But such spirit could transform into the ugliest thing known to man if left unchecked… What good is it to learn of all of these if you are corrupted at the core? What good is it to make decisions if there's a tiny little voice in your head whispering ill feelings or suggestions? What good is it… to love if you'll only compare yourself to someone else? That is the danger of enviousness, Pyrrha Nikos. Don't try and deny it, I can see it with your eyes"

"Envy…" Raven turned to the other two, "Envy of strength, envy of knowing, envy of everything. It's the most twisted fucked-up drive that corrupts not just your mind or heart but your soul as well. I should know, I fell victim to it once and the rest, as they say, is history"

Nora, for once, got frighten of how Raven said it. She held tightly next to Ren, "Pride, Wrath, Lust, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Envy are the seven original sins that man has foolishly accepted and thinks that it is what makes us human. It is not. It is compassion, love, forgiveness, acceptance, understanding, selflessness, and hope are the ones that does. It is which gives us our uniqueness and identity"

"And of course, those are the things are not something that can be easily teach—" Before Raven got to explain any further, she stopped as the person they were looking for appeared behind the three students. Her… presence brought calmness, and peace. The same feeling you'll get if you come face to face with a goddess. Only this time, it was the real deal. Her red hair swayed loose, her fair skin was flawless, her eyes…. Her eyes were so beautiful and sparked like precious earthly rare gems, "They are learned independently with the use of your free will. There are a lot of other examples or ways – one can learn of the path of salvation but in the end, we are the one who interprets such things and so forth choose to practice…"

Octavia ember, the winter maiden, appeared before them and greeted the new members with her graceful smile, "And that, my children, is what you must discover for your own. And we will help you obtain it"

 **The First Gate…** **Gate of Exemplar…**

Remnant and the Old shattered moon. Ever wonder just how massive or how is it possible for two planetary bodies these worlds to exist side by side as the two rotates along with each other in its orbit around the sun? It's one of the secret of creation which gives it the beauty it possessed. Their massive gravity gives them the perfect harmony but I didn't mention this because we're going to science ourselves deep down about it. I just wanted to pointed out the question of 'how did the Arthur get from point A to point B?'.

Well imagine this. If Arthur is to run nonstop at his top speed all day and night from Earth to remnant, it would actually took take a year and a half at max for him to get there. That's pretty inconvenient for both sides to travel that far. So, Einstein's friend's sister's cousin's lover's brother' father' who happens to be one of the 72 knights that served the king, thought of an idea. Forged a gate. A bridge that would link two worlds together. At first, it was preposterous idea which didn't got a lot of attention due to resources being directed towards the War campaign. All it had was the Idea and the thought, but Arthur gave it a shoot with the help of three specific angels.

Kokabiel (Angel of the Stars) Sahaqiel (Angel of the Sky), and Samshiel (Angel of the Eclipse)

With these three, the bridge was founded on the simple effect and elements of a solar and lunar eclipse. It served as the base while the star connected both ends by a light which the sky seems to have forged through roughed distance between reality and space. It wasn't too difficult nor was it too risky with the 4 grand angels watching every second that ticked by as the gate unfolds. More so when the king leads the operation with his knights.

The Gate connected both worlds.

One gate exists on the Remnant where the door laid dormant and undisturbed for years at the heart of an abandon strong hold. It used to be called the kingdom of thieves. An old castle that was used during the old war between the Faunus and humans hundreds of years ago. Now, it was stripped of life as it slowly collapses in itself as it fades with history.

For what it's worth, the castle served its purpose from the day it was built to the day of its demise. Protect the existence of the Gate from anyone who attempts to access the Shattered Moon.

Don't get me wrong, this is not the ground zero where the knights fought and defeated Salem. Far from it, actually. This is the door that leads to the actual gate of dimensions. The gate of Sahaqiel.

As Archer said the last time, there are two gates of Babylon. Which means two gates of Sahaqiel, one for the world that serves as the gate between dimensions of the universe, so to speak. While the other one is the Gate which leads to Ein Soft and to Ein soft only.

But enough about that for now, for our brave knight, the marksman seems to be on a journey…

And he is lost once again.

Archer held the Map in his hands, full exerting a great amount effort to read it. He held it sideways, crumpled, flat, up and down but nothing seems to make sense. His right eye twitched and nearing the ends of his patients, "For a Map made by angels, this is the most, useless and utterly worthless piece of paper. Can I burn this?"

"You idiot!" Neo snatch the map from his hands but not without giving a smack on the head first.

"The reason it won't show you anything is because you don't know where to go!"

"Whatever, Neo"

The lady got ignored as the man continued to press on. The sight of the ruined structure depicts the great battle that was once held right before the grounds of the gate. The walls were shattered, stairs too, some halls were inaccessible due to debris blocking the paths. Doing a sightseeing in this place is so dangerous that any moment— it could cause a disturbance on the remaining strong floors which will apply great pressure on the remain frames. Even if one of the 12 foundations of the building breaks will surely bring the entire thing down. That's not all. Every turn the two made had the mark of death sprawled all over. Hundreds of human remains were all over the floor covered by elements and dust. The skulls and other human bones rotted away with whatever identity they once had. They were the original followers of the 'True Order'… And here in this place, Jaune slaughter them all. This place looked like the perfect spot for the Grimm to occupy and whatnot. However, thanks to the ancient runes that surrounds the entire land making a circumference that can fit 27 Olympic size pools, those creatures were kept out for good.

The runes were so strong, not even Neo's angels can teleport her and Archer inside the circle. They had to walk all the way from the borders to the center where the gate awaits them.

"Huh… This place… hasn't changed" Every strand of hair in his skin stood when the cool air greeted him as he opened the gigantic wooden gate. It creaked like crazy as the noise echoed the entire hall all the way towards the very center of the abandoned and forgotten fortress. As he scans the structure, the man couldn't seem to shake the memories the old castle brought him. Memories that causes his 6th sense to go crazy.

The two continued to argue while taking their time towards their current objective. Little did they know, a figure silently, observantly, watched every move they make from the shadows. His mission is very simple, to stand guard the gate.

" _As foreseen… The cursed children have arrived…"_

The mysterious man covered in dark cloak hovered pass the walls and took a good angle to monitor the intruders but not before summoning something in his hands. With a tiny flick of a tiny light, came out a gentle little 'maya' bird. The specter animal chirped happily as the figure whisper his message, " _They are here…."_

 **5 hours later**...

The two are officially having a bad day, seriously.

The item they were searching for… right before their eyes… is missing. And to make matters worse, the glow of the Gate and the seal itself, seems to be a little dim than the last time they saw it.

"I-im… no…"

"The sword!"

"What's going on here!?" Archer roared in anger, "What the hell is this!? Where's the sword!?"

"Wait, Jaune visited this place, right?"

"Yeah, but his report is about few movements and that someone tried to unlock the seal" he kicked a slab of rock to divert his anger, "He never said that the sword is missing!"

"No wonder the attacks got more random and frequent. The guerilla tactics, the conspiracy, the under-ground network of that wretched order! All because her influence is seeping through the fucking gate!"

"Will you relax!" Neo countered, "Use your brain! This Gate may not be protected with the sword but the Gate on the other side is protected with the Shield!"

"And what makes you certain of that!? Take a look Neo! The sword is missing which could mean that the someone could've pass through here and went to the other side! Whoever that person is could have taken the shield too!"

"Goddammit Archer! You said it yourself! Take a good look! If that is the case then why is the 6 pendra seal is still intact, huh?" Neo pointed at the symbols that covered the entire gate as well as the writings on the walls, "If someone did pass here, then those marks and the seal itself should have been undone! May I remind you that the seal its self is imbedded with the curse of medusa. Whoever opens or when the spell is undone, those locks will inflict a double bounded array. And then they will die in a matter of seconds… or turn into stone"

"And what powers those locks, may I ask?" Archer asked.

"Crocea Mors…"

"And where's the sword?"

"Exactly…"

" _My, my… This place has been long dead, to see such people breathing, so young and vociferous, surprises me. And has my eyes deceive me? A man and a woman. I hope your intention here is not some extreme intimacy of grown up ordeal, will it?"_

Neo simply snap her fingers, alarmed about the unexpected voice, by doing so, one huge fire ball burst the direction where the voice came from. Unfortunately, the only thing that got burned at that attack were the floor and the shadows if it can be applied or not. Archer was about to make a move but he stopped for a second and listened carefully. There were movement clearly identified as the figure's every step where heard across the room. The darkness was its ally and it did him well as the blackness covered the assailant from Neo's senses. Snapping 4 more times, the entire room lit up as the entire area gone to hell. Although with all of that, it yet to have struck the stranger that got the better of them. If anything weird, per se, the flames died out despite the girl fueling them with more intense magic. The flames simply won't rage as they are commanded, they were somewhat neutralized.

And that pisses Neo more.

"Who the hell are you?" Archer asked. He took no arms against an opponent that can't be seen or identified yet. Although his fingers itched to fire his weapon.

The man in question stood opposite of them, almost blocking the exist. Dressed in a brown cloak having only his face visible didn't give any friendly vibe. For even his face is covered by a completely white blank mask devoid of eyes, mouth or holes for breathing. Both Archer and Neo couldn't figure out his form or if he is carrying anything under that cover. The appearance however, speaks differently against his physical figure. There is something about the mystery guy in front of them that tells of a… unique… something that strikes holy in some aspects. More so for Neo as she couldn't shake the reminiscing sensation.

The gut feeling didn't help at all. The girl can't remember it but her heart does, she knows this person but can't figure who it was.

It wasn't a member of the 'True Order'. If he was, he wouldn't have wasted his time and could've slit their throats when the opportunity presented itself. No, it used its time to monitor and watch them, Neo had no idea but if she was to guess, it could have been from the Gate of the castle, or maybe the second they walked pass the border.

" _A fine gentleman_ " The stranger said, " _Who wishes to know as to who might dare and brave enough to be the trespassers of this fine remote place in Remnant. As you are no doubt well aware of its current state, you do not belong in such a graveyard like this"_

Archer made to reply, "I can say the same thing to you, such a gentleman is also out of place"

" _True, but I, on the other hand, is a different kind of gentleman. I use words to strike a certain level of agreement rather than barbaric actions or worse, animals. As to my ties or purpose in here is for all intentions, security purposes"_

"This is a personal business between knights. Stay out of it" said Neo.

" _I'm afraid I cannot do that. For I am the guardian of this forsaken lands. As guardians do, I too will and shall inflict my outmost gesture of accommodation. Only if you have come and sent a word first I could have at least prepared a proper welcome, rather than to make such surprises. And today of all days…"_

"Believe me if we knew someone like you guards this place, I would have called or sent an Email but the last time I check… this place has a bad reception" the sarcasm was thick in every word.

"I don't care who you are…" Neo whispered.

" _I can assure you, the feeling is mutual. Therefore, as a noble gesture of mercy and respect towards such knights… I humbly ask that you depart from this place. The sooner the better"_

"And if we don't?" the knight took out his gun.

" _I shall clean out such interlopers… with extreme prejudice"_

Archer ditch the gun and took out his customized rifle, "That, I understand"

The marksman's hostile intent is crystal clear right about now, but that went ignored as the person in front of the two squirmed at

something inside that cloak, a second later, the small 'maya' bird appeared, landed on the shoulder and happily chirped.

Neo was certain she had seen that bird somewhere, _"Wait, no! But it couldn't be…"_ that was one of the trick of her angels.

" _I see, as you command… nameless one_ " Materializing a physical book, the stranger waved a hand over it. With a blink of an eye, the three of them were suddenly teleported outside the castle and out in the open, " _As a caretaker, I hope the both you do understand that I wish no harm to befall on the gate. As I said before, I am the guardian of such passage._

"A caster type… Stand back Archer. You're useless against this kind of opponent"

Too late, "Where is the sword!?" Archer shouted, Neo went ignored, "Where is Corsea Mors!?"

Shots were fired and they rained yet missed their target.

" _You are not entitled to an answer_ ", the stranger continued but not without dodging the attacks. The guy knows what he was doing. His movements where nothing too short of acrobatic but the way he reacts to each attack confuses the two. This is the very first time they've encountered an enemy so random that even the reaction and the evade time are also random. There was no pattern to any of them. One single right steps of his foot equals to the left, the entire body leans to the opposite side. Plus, he keeps moving in a circular motion like a wind between trees, " _My, my, for someone who'd be bless of such eyes, your aim is poor, to say the least"_

Neo slashed then tried to out move the opponent by pressing a close combat with the sharpest spear in her hands. Her offensive strategy was in good play as Archer provided cover while she forces him to a corner. Sadly, it barely worked since it was an open field. It looked like a game of tag rather than a fight, "Don't listen to him, Icarus! He is playing with your temper!"

 _"I do not 'play' my lady. I simply speak my mind out and right now; my mind is saying I should do this"_

With one clap of both of his hands, Kusiel's spear, sharp and long, failed to reach and pierced through the mask. Instead, the angel, Kusiel itself, disappeared like dust in the wind, " _Such beautiful angels, I am saddened to see them being used like they are puppets. You have yet to grow unlike your brother… you have become a week individual, my lady. Far weaker than person you were once have been called, Illusive witch"_

"My summon got undone!?" Neo stand disbelieved at what she saw, "Who the hell are you!? How the hell did you know about that name!?"

"His with the 'True Order', Neo. Another freak of a follower of the Queen…" answered Archer.

" _Follower? Of such woman who calls herself the true ruler? The Queen of all Grimm? I am a gentleman, young man. I am sane enough to know and where to stand in this foolish war. Salem has started it, and so shall I end it. Be reminded that if I were to end your lives, I would've done it with a single sway of my finger"_

The man stopped and gave a stage worth bow, " _But to answer such curios question, I would be delighted to give an answer to that earlier inquiry_ "

 _"I am a remnant of what man did to himself, I, who gave and did nothing but to love is the betrayed individual, thus, I am no one. But perhaps, I am an entity of value, a persona of gratitude, the physical form of the word forgotten… or the unwanted_ "

"Great, another theatrical maniac who's in love with words… I have enough of that bullshit!" Archer aimed his rifle and rapidly fired shots to cover and regroup with Neo, "Seriously, I need to get myself a dictionary"

"Threats… You think your words scare us!?" Neo, without uttering her call, summoned forth her strongest angel in her arsenal to date, Gadreel, Angel of War.

"Gadreel, deary. Make an example of that man. Show him what happens to people who thinks they are the masters of me!"

The Angel didn't waste even a second to think first and sped towards the enemy dictated by his master. Though mysteriously, the angel stopped dead on his tracks, just a few steps away from the opponent. He has not been petrified nor was he bonded of any spells… the angel just suddenly stopped, "Gadreel? What's wrong? What's happening to you!?" Neo frantically shouted. For a moment, she was about to ran ahead towards her angel but was stopped as the angel it self raised his hands and halt her.

"What's wrong? Tell me…"

Angel didn't respond, he just stood there, quiet.

The stranger in the brown cloak, on the other hand, appeared beside the creature, nodding his thanks, " _It has been a while old friend. I apologize for such rude timing of calling for your service… You may return to your sleep"_ with a gentle tap on the shoulders, Gadreel disappeared as well just like Kushiel from before.

"No!"

" _Shocked that someone in Remnant can give commands to your angels as well? Did you really think you were the only one who can befriend such divine creatures? My lady, you are but one of the many who can do and achieve such a feat"_

"Great…" Archer reloaded rounds, "Neo stand back… At this point, you're the useless one against a caster here—"

"SHUT UP!" the girl roared, "You stand back Icarus!" the normally trickster of a mage, snapped with a thirst for blood. Her eyes began to burn with hate, her blood boiled, "THIS IS PERSONAL!"

"Keep it cool Neo, I'm the only one who can lose his shit in fights, goddammit!"

"YOU UNDERESTIMATED ME!? I TREAT MY ANGELS LIKE THEY ARE NOTHING BUT PUPPETS!? CALLING ME WITH MY OLD NAME!? I'M GANNA SEND YOU WAY DOWN BEYOND HELL IT SELF YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

" _As interesting as that sounds, I think I did my job and stalled long enough, am I right?"_

Archer took his stand and began to search their surroundings, "Stalled? Shit… He has reinforcement!?"

Before Neo even managed to go completely berserk, something crashed not too far from their location. Right near the castle's walls. There was a rotating sound, like that of a helicopter but the sound of explosion out roared everything else. It was so loud that the two of them quickly back off to make space between the possible enemy reinforcements.

Out of that violent eruption, there were figures that stepped out of the fire and black smoke. One of them was the one person that can end all of Remnant if he was in the mood and the other one is actually the one person who can truly give justice to the name 'Puppeteer'.

Jaune Arc and Lancer Cerillian…

Lancer carefully snaps his aching neck, "Never in god's good name will I ever let you pilot anything that flies, you hear me Jaune!?"

"We got here alive, Lancer. I think that is what it counts, right?" The blonde isn't wearing his knightly uniform. In fact, he looked like he was in a hurry and just plainly grabbed what he can from the drawer then rushed out.

Lancer was the opposite. He looked like he was ready for a full out war all by himself, "What counts is to fly the damn thing and land the damn thing, Jaune. Emphasis on the 'land'! We crashed!"

"Just walk it off, Lance"

Neo got so confused that she quickly snaps back to normal.

"Jaune!?" she had her eyes were wide as they can be, "Wait, how were you able to fly that thing?"

"He didn't, he crashed" Archer pointlessly corrected.

"Shut up Archer!"

"Whatever Neo", even if Archer refused to admit it, he was impress on how the blonde got here using that antic object. Jaune couldn't last 5 minutes onboard anything that flies or floats 2 feet from the ground and moves around. Now he wonders what in the hell would make the guy travel all the way here. It had to take a great effort to do that. Also, what the hell is Lancer doing here as well?

Archer slightly gets it for Jaune being here but why is the hunting knight with the blonde?

They never sent out any distress signals… He never called anyone either.

And where the hell did that crazy dud disappeared to? The strange man was nowhere in sight anymore, not even a trace of sound or foot prints.

Archer's eyes narrowed as the intention were clear, "just don't let your guard down"

"What are you saying?" the girl was about to smack him again because he wasn't making sense but with one look at his eyes. A message was sent. If there's one thing that Neo's certain about Archer in all the years she'd know the guy… Is that when he is serious about something, it only means one thing. Something bad. He nods towards the two before them sending another sign. She wasn't blind to see what he means by that.

She didn't say anything to Jaune about this place. She didn't even saw him ever since after the meeting.

And yet…

How did they know they were here?

Anyway, the blonde walked out the crater and head towards them. He stopped just a few feet in gap, "Hey guys… funny. What a strange place to meet you two here… Coincidence, right?"

"Huh, yeah, sure" Archer clenched his hands while wearing a passive face, "Remnant is a big place, even for Menagerie. Might I ask, how were you able to figure out we were here?"

"Well, it was a guess really and looks like I got it right the first time" Jaune dusted himself as he slowly walks towards them. Oddly, there is something weird about it. Jaune's aura seems to be… thick… if you translate that to anything that has to do with emotions….

He seems to be angry…

Lancer stands just behind Jaune who had his usual neutral expression.

"Hey now, Neo…" Jaune looked at her, "I received an interesting call early and I couldn't believe what the person told me over the line"

The girl couldn't return a reply as she lightly trembles.

He knows…

Still, that didn't stop Archer and gave a sarcastic answer for her, "Well the fee for making overseas calls is a bit too much these days so I rather stick with letters"

"I'm sure you do Archer, I'm sure you do" Jaune nodded carelessly as he wore a smiling face about it, "However, it wasn't the overseas call that got my attention, really. Oh! Wait, how where you able to guess it was that?"

"Lucky guess?"

"Oh, nice one then"

"Can I make another guess?"

"Sure"

"The person who called you. It was Ruby wasn't?"

"Yup, you're getting good at this, Archer. I just hope your sense of direction would improve too…" It was this time that Jaune tore that smiling face he had and went beast mode, "Or perhaps maybe your Pride against the words you took with the blood oath as well…"

"…" Neo couldn't help but put a defensive stance while her partner in crime could only sighed, "Fuck…"

Jaune smiled, Lancer smiled…

"Yeah… that word"

 **West of Vale not too far from the Emerald Forest…**

Merlot, the evil twisted bastard, happily hummed his way towards his subjects of the day. Dozens of hostages, both male and female were on their knees as they lined in a straight line by the white Fang members.

"It was a shame on us when the Breach on Vale failed. I don't blame our troops from before, it wasn't their fault. It simply wasn't fair for them when Vale had the knights to fight for these humans" The doctor scratched his head in irritated, "Then again, it was a good field test for my weapon. I completely forgot about the king's ability to convert energy"

One of the hostage plead for their lives and asked to be freed, but it didn't do anything. Not even his begging for life, family's life didn't move the doctor. If anything, the doctor just rolled his eyes on that, "Always with the family stuff… *sighs* Welp, time to start the operation"

"All I need is to kill one of you and that should be enough to trigger the despair this thing needs, eh?" The man laughed like a crazy maniac. Swinging his surgical knife around like it was a coin between his fingers, he played the guessing game, "Okay, I'm bored. Let start with you!"

Without any hesitation or falter, the bastard grabbed the hair of one random guy then pulled it upwards giving a clean view of his neck. The random guy begged for mercy, for his life, but the doctor before them has a problem understanding the word 'mercy' and its implication. That's why he often scratches that off the dictionary, as it never been a part of his vocabulary at all.

The poor man… the fear that showed in his eyes were genuine beyond anything the White Fang pawns have ever seen.

The man choked at his own blood as his throat got cleanly cut. Quickly taking out an artificial black dust, the doctor, slams it down his victim's neck and along with another one of his newly made and upgraded pseudo-cores.

"HAHAHA Those damn knights! Whoever said we were waiting for the Vytal Festival to make our move!?"

The victim began to shake violently, his flesh and bones began to create horribly snapping noise. The skin burned charcoal black but all together, the flesh or any human traits that the guy had is now gone as the entire body itself transformed in a small sphere.

"Wake up" He said, in which the sphere responded with a low screech, "Good… I brought you snacks!" Merlot pointed to the rest of the bonded hostage who were all equally terrified and petrified.

"Feed my fried, you will need all your strength later. You will destroy the capital of Vale. We are going to make an example of them!"

One of the Faunus dragged one of the hostage up and without any second thoughts, forcefully pushed towards the spherical Grimm of some kind. As the person made contact with the surface of the black object, it slowly, carefully, yet painfully absorbs the man alive. There it was again, that snapping sound as the man desperately yelled for help and mercy. But none have arrived and none have given pity

"I thought Grimm didn't require to eat, they feed on fear…" One of the white fang asked.

"Grimm don't eat, yes, but this one is an exception. It needs to eat meat, any meat will do but as I remember, humans are the only one who gives the Grimm so much source of emotion. Feeding human flesh, while they are alive is like hitting two birds with one stone. Flesh plus the fear! HAHAHA"

The sphere began to grow slightly larger than before as it completely devoured the man, more hostages were dragged and brought up.

"We shall once again inflict extinction on humanity as we did before! And after that! My goddess shall rule both worlds! True Justice will be given!"

"It's been a while since I got pissed off…" Jaune slowly and carefully uttered but the tone of the voice proved to be menacing, "Truth be told, I can't remember the last time"

"If you think I'll back down, then you are wrong. I would be grateful to be the one to whop your sorry ass!"

Archer is so delighted or perhaps too hype at the moment that he failed to notice the third shadow beside him other than his own and Neo's, "You were saying?" whispered lancer.

"Son of a—" those words got cut off as the man went off spinning out of control before landing hard, face first.

The knuckle which struck with such force cracked with the hint of irritation. The handsome knight didn't know if he withheld or gave as much as he needed to satisfy his anger towards his 'friend'. Nevertheless, he will make sure not to show such mercy again, "Why am I not surprised… Knowing you, Archer Dane, to be the one to break his words upon the blood oath is as expected"

"Wh—why… the hell are you doing this Lancer!?"

The guy didn't answer right way. Instead, he took out his spring razor and hastily cast those wires out, "Sorry, Archer. Back then, I took that blood oath to heart. It pains me to learn that you were the first to break that oath. Then again, that is to be expected with your self-righteous attitude"

"I did it to—"

"Save someone?" his friend interrupted.

"How about us? Have you ever thought that we also wanted to do the same, to be freed of lies with burdens that ties our hearts down? The one thing that weights us down to that abyss and holds us forever in that void!?"

"Lancer…"

"I have tolerated your foolishness far too long… It's time to make amends…"

Archer knows that Lancer's main weapon of choice is his razor sharp strings. Therefore, his action plan was to increase the space between them and maximize the advantage of the open field. Those strings won't be able to latch or coil on any walls, polls, pillars or any objects. Plus, it's gonna be an upfront battle which in reality, he had advantage in every angle they were in.

That was mistake…

Lancer never needed to coil his strings nor do he has any range disadvantage at all. The puppeteer is the one in control, actually. He is the only one who can equally master battle tactics and hunting methods regardless of his current gear or situation.

Why?

Lancer Cerillian is called 'Hunter' for a reason. He alone can take over and controls someone else's body without spells or angels. The man can use his own aura for his semblance to form a string, the exact string in which can be used to link him and his target. And once you are caught with that strand, like a spider and its prey wrapped up with its web, you are dead.

The two didn't wasted a second as the they quickly made their own moves. Archer rapidly fired shots after shots in 3 major directions. The opponents left and right sides, and straight ahead. He can tactically tell that the 'hunter's' reaction is to deflect them and go in a defensive path towards his 8 o'clock.

The only thing is… it never happened.

Yes, Lancer did deflect the bullets. With one swing, those tiny piece of dust rounds were spit to an even tinier pieces. The marksman on the other hand suddenly found himself hoisted 7 feet up in the air, upside down.

"You fool" With another swing of his hand, Archer flew up only to slam down on the ground, again, face first, " _Dammit! He got a string on me?"_ he asked himself, " _When the hell did he— Son of a bitch! He did it when he hit me the first time!"_ The attack repeated 5 times before he was tossed over and near the knightly mage.

Lancer was about to follow with a piercing hand but stopped at the last second. He quickly back away with a back-flip 3 times before he jumped to his left. A thin light flashes his vision but thank the gods, it only grazed his cheeks

Hasmed, the Angel of Annihilation, reconstructed in physical form, ready to fight, ready to protect.

Another attack came from the right but Lancer blocked it.

Another creature popped out of nowhere but quickly rejoins his fellow device brother. Sathariel, Angel of Deception obviously casted a barrier of sorts to confuse their current enemy.

"I see…" Lancer ignored the angels who stood before him, "You made a contract with Neo" He looked towards the Mage expecting another excuse, "You do realize, that idiot, broke the blood oath. 'Our' blood oath. What makes you think he'll keep his contract with you and treat it any differently?

Neo rolled her eyes over that, "Nothing… whether he breaks it or not, I don't care…"

"Hmm… Okay" He ran a hand on his hair and gently rubbed his temples, "Dealing with you two is not going to be easy. This is hardly a fight, 2 on 1"

"On where we stand, I say it a fair fight" cursed Archer, "What's wrong Jaune? Not going to join the fight? Come on! It's been a while since the last time we tried to kill each other"

"Out of respect with Lancer's request, I'd rather let him beat the shit out of you for now cause if it was me, you'd be dead like a dog"

The idiot didn't like the reply, "Developed conscience have we now? Wake up you bastard, we ain't a family… You just see us like we are inferior insects, don't—"

Words were cut as the blonde, mercilessly grabbed the man's head and slams it down on the ground. The two angels failed to respond as they seem to be caught with Lancer's threads as well. They couldn't move nor can they break out of the bonds.

Jaune ignored the babbling idiot and slowly turned to his sister who stood not too far from them, "And to think that my little sister would go and hide it behind my back…" With an effortless gesture, Jaune sent Archer further down the earth as the man was forced to kiss the dirt, "Am I missing something here? Clearly to hide such thing from me means bonds were formed between the two of you and I was not made aware of these development"

The idea was absurd, even to Neo. She'll die first before she'd develop a liking on the guy.

"You got the wrong… Idea" mumbled by the man underneath Jaune's feet, "If... you think I'd had feelings for ya little sister, Neo, then you're wrong" Archer took out a grenade in a size of a triple 'A' battery and thrown it at Jaune. In a split second, it violently exploded right at blonde's face enough to kill a man at that point-blank range. The marksman took the smoke and flames to his advantage and cleared out a fare distance between himself and the monster. He quickly took out his main weapon, 'veronica', ready to kill, "Be real here, asshole. Me and Neo—"

"Neo and I…" She pointlessly corrected.

"Shut up!" he drew back a red arrow and aimed at the crater, "Never in gods good name that I'll have an interest on that bitch! If marriage is a man's prison, then she's the physical manifestation of hell!"

A stand-off erected for a second as the two sides regrouped, "Don't act like you are all high and mighty! Both of you went and did the same behind our back as well! Am I right ass-whole!? Who the hell was that guy, huh!?"

"Who was who?" Lancer asked.

"Don't play dumb with me you dumbass! Both of you are working with someone in secret… worse of all, you have something to do with the disappearance of the sword don't you!? Where the hell is Crocea Mors!?"

"I don't know anything your saying"

A nerve snapped one that, "You are really pissing me off!"

"Very well then, but I wonder" Jaune's voice rang out, the origin unknown, "Who are you aiming that for?"

"Shit" Archer's 'spacial' ability to foresee a few seconds into the future having the eyes of god were all well and good but that had done little against an enemy with a fast footing. That was shown when Jaune appeared right behind him and successfully landed a left hook. With that, Archer was sent flying again, he spiraled and twist, rolled to the ground. The guy can take that kind of hit but if he takes more of it, there's no telling if he'll last or live for another day. He spat some blood out and scowled. He is utterly displeased that an easy trick like that took the better of him. Trick him once, shame on Jaune, trick him twice, then shame on him. He left his back open, twice.

Archer will never make the same mistake again.

Quickly recovering, Archer took his bow and fired a white arrow up above, "you are not the boss of me and I'm sure as hell will not take orders from you!" As that was said and done, a dozen arrow rained down, not on the spot Jaune was standing but all over the area where both him and Jaune were located. The moment those arrows hit the ground, 12 consecutive explosions erupted creating thunderous roar.

The sheer destructions of that display were at the same level of a tomahawk missile annihilating its target. But of course, it's not enough to kill those two, it would defeat its purpose, being called a knight and all.

Jaune walked out of the smoke without a scratch and same with Archer.

Lancer kept Neo's angel bonded, if they got free, things will surely get ugly. Neo's semblance is summoning. Right now, the girl can only call forth 2 angels at a time and cannot summon a 3rd in full or slightest. However, there is an exception of course, that is with the use of another person and a contract with her. Basically what it does is to boost her summoning and add another 2 but those angels are gonna be under the other person who has the contract active. Plus, those angels can only be used in purely defense.

"You told the truth to Yang…" Neo stood and blocked her brother from taking another step forward. She may look like she can take Jaune's anger but inside, she's shaking like hell, and her legs were about to give in. The Blonde's unforgiving eyes strayed from the man to the girl that stood in his way. They were cold, so cold that it creeped at Neo's spine, "And you gave her Remiel's stone. Do you know what that could have done to her?"

"I did that to erase her memory. To rectify Archer's actions and mine!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you put an innocent life in danger. That stands against the rules of what makes us knights. It's true it could have erased Yang's memories of the truth but that does not change the fact that it could have took her life, ultimately"

"Enough with that bullshit! Knight this, knight that! The fuck I care about titles!? Don't talk like that, Jaune! Nobility is not enough to cover or wipe the blood on your hands!" It was this moment, Neo knew… this entire thing is gonna be fucked up.

"Plus…" Archer snapped, "Are you angry that we told Yang about our past and who we were or are you angry that your image to TEAM RWBY was destroyed?"

"You are really getting on my nerves, Archer. Can't quite remember if this the first in a long time but I got to hand it to you. You are getting good at it"

"Jaune!" the knightly hunter interruptedly called, "It has begun…" The blond saw another bird that chirped happily next to the man. With that, the king of knights nodded his head, "There's no time… I see… If this is the case, then fine… let me fix this"

He snaps a finger...

Out of nowhere, a strange figure appeared behind Neo and grabbed her by the arms. She dangled helpless as illusive witch got hoisted up. Now, at this moment right here, her angels would have already taken action and defended her… However, none appeared causing the girl to panic. This never happened before. Before, even if Jaune caught her off guard, her angels would always jump into action and save her.

But where are they now?

Before she even got to ask what was happening or be able to utter one single word, she disappeared like a bubble.

"What the— Neo!"

"Go with her… I'll deal with Archer…. It looks like we have some change in plans on the last second… "Lancer sighed heavily but followed as told. He cancelled his threads of bonds and followed Neo through the portal, that again, appeared out of nowhere. There has to be someone who's helping these two. They can never do teleportation magic especially the blond bastard.

Jaune cracked his fingers and neck to lose those bones, ready for the real and proper fight, "There, much better"

"You sick bastard! Even your own sister!?"

"May I remind you that I would never harm my own sister. I just sent her out… quite literally"

"Fuck you, Jaune"

"If it wasn't for you none of these would have happened! I would never be the person I am now! I wouldn't have stained my hands with blood! I wouldn't have to destroy lives! Most of all! I would have had the chance to love and live an actual life!"

"You keep blaming me for all the shit that fell on you…. Have you ever thought if I wanted for you to suffer any of it? You see them as burdens, I see them as foundations" Archer ignored his words. Right now, Jaune believes he can still break Archer's tantrum before the end of the day but with how dead serious his opponent is as he attacked… made it nearly impossible. This is Archer Dane, they were talking about. The one knight who has an impulsive behavior and unpredictable mood swings.

"Well, enough of that" Jaune dismissed, "Look at you, shouting and whining like that over such simple of matters. Your actions today levels that with a child. A child who wetted his bed because of a bad dream"

Whether he heard it or not, he didn't care. Yet if his raging anger was any indication if he did, the blonde only got on his nerves more. The marksman ran faster as he can. Never stopping in one spot for more than 3 seconds of a time before tactically positioning himself in a different location. Of course, that offensive strategy went without Archer making shots and true to his name, each arrow hit its target.

"I've been waiting for so long to try this out" Archer roared but didn't stop. His complete anger and despise of the blonde took over as he lashes out without mercy, "You bastard! This is for all the things you've done. To me! To the world!" The air began to warm up as the blast cloud grew and grew. Without saving even a spec of his powers, Archer made, aimed and shoots, one after another, "Your existence is a mistake! You are a mistake from the very beginning! You should have never been born!"

The grudge in his heart is what fueled his rage. Focusing all of his powers to one move, the marksman made and ready his ultimate move, the tramp card he carefully trained and sharpened all this year in secret, "Just die you worthless King! Die already!"

Inhaling all the air he can take in, Archer called out his ultimate move, the one trick that gave him the name of Icarus, "Disappear to nothingness! By thy god be blessed, thy sins are erased, thy life is expense, thy retribution is renounced! Be thee, my power shall give you the peace you seek!"

With a swift and quick release, the attack was finally unleashed, "Altera extinction!"

The arrow which burned like the sun, shined over the battle field. At first, it was a but a flash, yet it was so intense, it silenced the entire area before it violently ruptured and applied its destructive ability. The mountains were erased, the trees burned, nothing remained but charcoaled and molten rocks even the river got evaporated due to the extreme heat. The air was intensely hot too, so hot it'll burn the skin in a matter of seconds. The castle ruins that protected the Gate got somewhat annihilated and faded to nothingness, while the seal remained untouched and miraculously still intact.

"I made sure to pour all my power on that" Archer snickered a laugh, "I finally got you… You bastard" losing the strength of his legs, the man knelt in exhaustion yet it didn't stop him from laughing it out. To some people, it might seem an insanely behavior but to him, it was everything. Like he got the stake out of his heart which tormented him all these years.

"That was incredible… You've grown strong…" A voice echoed, strong and clear, "Too bad you only wasted it on me"

Blood red eyes like that of a greater evil himself sparked alive, piercing through the dark clouds that almost covered the space between the devil himself and the man.

"I-impossible… h-h-how!?"

Jaune stood in the middle of the blast crater, in perfect condition. He rose slowly up to view without any sign of damage. The fact that the man survived proved only one thing… Mocking Archer's pitiful attempt to end his life.

"Hmm… This rage, this hatred of me… Is this his own? Or Is it…" Jaune closed his eyes and sighed heavily as it dawns on him, "Of course it is… The child of emptiness… No…" He slowly, meaningfully, shook his head," The grey child of Faunus…"

Destiny is a bitch…

That much he understands…

But this is truly epic in every proportion of the goddamned reality.

"You are my friend Archer… You are a brother to me forever… I hope that one day, you'll come to accept me too…" Jaune's smile disappeared, "But for now, I'm sorry for this…"

"Y-y… not… dam…. Jaun—" he babbled worthlessly.

The blond knelt down and he offered no help. All he did was to grab his face, make sure Archer was looking straight at him, right at the eyes, "Remember your sin…. Icarus"

"Son... of a-dh…" The marksman couldn't finish his words as the blood began to fill his mouth. The pain ran through his core. Engulfing even his soul in the process. However, the pain seeped through and through until finally, all of a sudden, the pain went away. His limbs began to weight as he loses the power of raise his arms.

Archer couldn't believe what he was seeing. At the hand that went through his body, those fingers hold an item of which bonds his life to the body. Jaune grabbed Archer's Pseudo-core, one of Oobleck's greatest feats, out of his body. And all the man can do was to watch as everything seems to slow down. He began to see everything in just a blink of an eye. His actions, his friends, Yang… and then… regrets. Quite ironic having the eyes of god. Life was short, he knew that. He died twice without even experiencing what it really means to be human. To have a normal life. It was too short to extract any true meaning to his existence.

Was it really for the future? Or perhaps for the past?

Archer Dane… He suddenly felt tired. No ounce of anger sprawled from his eyes as they slowly closed shut…

Everything felt useless now. Even his death. He failed to accomplish anything. He failed to protect… wait, does he even have the right to protect something – someone – from the start? After what his done… Archer did not want to know anymore.

If this is the kind of ending he'll have, then he deserved it… and he'll wholeheartedly accept it.

"One down… 2 to go"

Jaune slowly lowered the lifeless body down. Giving his last respects to his fallen comrade for what could be the last time. With the eyes finally blinded, his true mission, whether personal or not, now begins. It was now time to unleash his wrath upon all that walks upon this feeble plane, reminding everyone of why exactly he is named the King, " _Come forth, one who found his meaning in man's greed and lust for power. The one who gave man the temptation of Eden's apple. The forsaken, the forgiven, the giver, the taker. Take the form of which man has bestowed upon thee and call out your name…"_

Kneeling as his graceful entry, the mysterious man from before appeared once again. With his cloak undone, the man stood with bright crimson wings sprawled all out…

" _Suphlatus, Angel of Dust"_

 **To be continue….**

 **Next Chapter: Sudden eclipse**

 **If you wish to see the actual images of Neo's angels and other Artwork reference for this fic/chap:**

 **A.) Hasmed, Angel of Annihilation**

 **B.) Sathariel, Angel of Deception**

 **c.) Kushiel, The Rigid One**

 **D.) Suphlatus, Angel of Dust"**

 **E.) Gadreel, Angel of War**

 **F.) Kokabiel, Angel of the Stars**

 **G.) Sahaqiel, Angel of the Sky**

 **H.) Samshiel, Angel of the Eclipse**

 **Additional resources which I think you'd be interested to take a look, maybe.**

 **The Gate of Sahaqiel by Peter Mohrbacher**

 **(Abandoned Castle) Forgotten Places by andreasrocha**

 **(Abandoned castle) The Giant's House by Jbrown67**

 **(temple) The city of palanquin by franklinchan**

 **(Gate) Extraplanar lens by noahbradley**

 **Credits to: the following artist, they inspire me to add more realistic tang with an artistic approach on my story with their respective artworks! Seriously! Do follow them and check out their amazing works.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review**

 **So until then See Yea!**

 **Kuya-taku is out! PEACE …. (-),"V"**


End file.
